The Red Dragons Realization
by Dark Ray Destroyer
Summary: During Issei's fight with Vali, he realizes something he should have a long time ago, filled with rage and a new attitude what will he do? Godly strong Issei, less prev Issei, smart Issei, Anti-Hero Issei, Issei x harem, otherwise it won't be Highschool DxD, along with small elements from other anime's, like Dragon Ball, and Fate/stay night, and etc. Even some Ooc characters
1. Chapter 1

**Realization**

 **Here we go everyone my remake of chapter one, so I hope you all enjoy this remake, but remember this story started with one idea, but I do not own Highschool DxD, I do own the story idea, but that is it.**

 **"Talk"**

 **'Thoughts'**

 **[Ddraig speak/thought]**

* * *

 _It all began one day for me fighting to survive, to live...I thought I was fighting for love...fuck I was an idiot, I should have realized it sooner, but for those who don't know who I am, I'm Issei Hyoudou, the Red Dragon Emperor, and master of multiple forms of ways to fight, and anything similar, I am also the strongest on the planet, and master of multiple transformations, but I am getting ahead of myself, let's start from the beginning._

*At the Fight*

'Shit, there is no way I can win like this, there is basically nothing left I can do, I feel that my balance breaker is going to be done any time now, and I do not know what this attack can do, all I know is that I will screwed if I do nothing, and if I just get rid of this attack then Vali will take me down no problem, but to even stop this attack I need to know how to do it in the first place...Ddraig is there anything I can do to stop this attack!?' Issei thought in panic, which made Ddraig think about the situation Issei was in for a moment, before sighing.

 **[Not really, I can think of a bunch of things that you can do to stop this attack, but there are many problems to all the plans I have, and they all involve around you from the way you act, and your current condition, added with the arsenal you have.]** Ddraig replied to Issei's question, causing Issei to look confused about what Ddraig was saying.

'What do you mean? Why can't I do anything that you are suggesting?' Issei wondered in his mind, causing Ddraig to snort when he heard the questions in Issei's mind.

 **[That is obvious, you have no formal training, while I can't blame you for the lack of magic, everything else is your main problem, before you even became a devil you had no physical abilities that are helpful, except a bit of a pain resistance, that leads to the flaw about your stamina, and the fact that you lack power into your blows, next is the fact that while you do not own a sword at the beginning, you could learn some lessons from your knight like friends, then there is the fact that you know no martial arts, which ruins what you do even more, and this leads to more flaws than you know.]** Ddriag told Issei with a growl, making Issei flinch a bit when he heard what Ddraig said.

'Maybe, but I never knew this would happen to me, me becoming a devil after being killed on my first date, who was a fallen angel, who wanted me dead to begin with just because I have a powerful sacred gear!' Issei thought in annoyance, but what he thought actually made Ddraig curious for a moment, before he shook his head mentally to stay on track.

 **[While I will admit you are right, there is nothing you can do, one plan I have is that you could use your dividing powers that you got and boost that ability, but like you thought before you are running low on power, and with that said there is nothing you can do.]** Ddraig said with a mutter, causing Issei to get frustrated.

'Well can't I just give you another limb or something! I mean that boosted me for ten seconds, so that means if I give you something better than I should get stronger, and have enough time to finish this fight with Vali right?' Issei thought to Ddraig, which made the red western dragon think about what Issei said for a moment, and actually consider this idea he had.

 **[While I will admit that would work, it will not in this case, if I take a limb then there is the case that there could be side effects, and I would not even know what they would be like, for all I know it could activate the ultimate technique, and let me tell you that is something that you do not want to happen, no matter what, added to that the only thing that would do something that will give you a big effect in this fight is you giving me your heart, so I then can transform it to a dragon one, but even then there could be the chance of you dying, and that chance of living is about 0.5%.]** Ddraig answered Issei's question, and the answer he got made Issei weak in the legs when he realized the only chance of winning was a chance of getting killed by giving up his heart.

'So...nothing...there is nothing I can do...?' Issei thought with a devastated look appearing on his face, not that could anyone could see with the helmet on his face, which somewhat hurt Ddraig, till the red dragon was bugged by what Issei said.

 **[I forgot how did you become a devil again, I do not fully know what happened, I mean I have been reviewing your memories, but after seeing the perverted stuff I stopped.]** Ddraig voiced his question to Issei, who was a bit confused about what Ddraig said.

'I told you, I was killed during my date with Raynare, then the next thing I know I'm a devil.' Issei answered Ddraig's question, but what Issei said set off a lot of alarms for the red dragon.

 **[Issei, did anything happened during the week that lead to your date, or during your date?]** Ddraig questioned, causing Issei to blink for a moment, before thinking about it carefully, and started to think about what happened before he was killed by Raynare.

'Now that you mentioned it, I do remember that I felt like I was being watched, there were also the occasions that I think I saw a shadow during my date with Raynare here and there, also before that I met Rias's familiar, who was handing out some fliers, but from what I noticed was that the stack was that it was not touched, also when I took one her familiar disappeared.' Issei recalled in his mind, but when he thought about it more the more he started to get suspicious about what actually happened during the time he was killed, but when Ddraig heard what Issei said, all he could do was wince mentally.

 **[Issei, one more question, what type of flier was it, and also how did Rias know about these Fallen that appeared in town?]** Ddraig questioned Issei once more, making Issei once more think about what happened that day.

'...Rias said nothing that I can recall, but from the sounds of it she was suspicious...you know I am actually shocked they did not handle the problem, because she takes care of other problems since it is her territory, also about the flier, I think it was a teleportation seal that was on...the flier...' Issei answered Ddraig's question, but as he did so he started to feel numb everywhere in his body, but as this happened he did not notice that Azazel was trying to talk to him.

 **[Issei...]** Ddraig started, but Issei did not hear him.

'She appeared the second I died...that seal it was different from the regular style kind of teleportation ones on the other files, and in the club house, from one lesson it looked timed...she let me died...but if that is the case then that means Akeno knew...Kiba knew...Koneko knew...but then again they listen to Rias more because she saved them in a way...am I extendable...?' Issei thought, leading to dark thoughts entering his mind, and a bunch of whispers appearing in his head, which Ddraig noticed and started to fear for Issei's mental health.

 **[ISSEI!]** Ddraig shouted in Issei's head, snapping him out of his dark thoughts that were appearing in his head.

'What Ddraig...?' Issei thought in stun, making the red dragon snort a bit.

 **[Kid, do not go dark on me, also do not let those dark thoughts appear again, that is how my other users died.]** Ddraig told Issei, who was shocked for a moment, before nodding his head mentally, only to return in deep thought, till something came to mind, a crazy idea that would change everything for good.

'Ddraig what would happen if I gave you my heart...?' Issei questioned hollowly, which somewhat scared Ddraig for a moment.

 **[Well honestly I do not know for sure, I do know that you will become a dragon, but as for how much I do not know, honestly I think that it could destroy the evil pieces if the arm band is still active, or it could do something else, I am not sure, I never fully did this before.]** Ddraig told Issei, who nodded his head at what he heard.

'...Then do it, I do not care right now, I just want to beat Vali right now, and get some answers to see if I am right about what I think, that is it, even if it costs me my life, I need to do this.' Issei replied to Ddraig in his mind, shocking him greatly.

 **[Are you sure...there is no coming back from this if you do this.]** Ddriag claimed in worry, but Issei just clenched his fist at the thought of what might happened to him, but shook it of a second later when he moved his eye to look at his right arm, and saw a part of his divide dividing.

'I am as fucking sure as I ever will be.' Issei thought with a snarl, but he did not noticed that the people watching the fight were all calling out to him, but they got no response from Issei, which made Vali raise an eyebrow at this.

What is wrong Issei Hyoudou, sc-" Vali started but was interrupted when Issei let out a loud roar that made everyone look at him in shock and fear, except Vali who was in awe, as Issei's power was getting stronger than before, but it was not from rage or his emotions, it was strange to Vali but he can sense that he was actually focused on something, a goal perhaps, honestly Vali did not know about what it was, but he can tell that whatever it is it was the cause of whatever was happening, because he was calm, and was not a boost that increased his power.

However, that is just the perspective of those watching, to Issei and Ddraig something else was happening, but it was not good, but also not bad either.

'What the hell is this, both my arms burn, so does my chest, along with my throat, and eyes, everywhere burns! Ddraig what is going on?!' Issei thought in panic, as he let out another roar, causing those watching to look at him with either worry or interest, but the interest are from the leaders and Vali, while everyone else was actually worried about what is happening to Issei.

 **[I do do not know! But the band Azazel gave you is messing with the transformation of your heart, added with that the evil pieces are having a negative effect with the change as well, along with Ascalon, and here is a note, the bio-band has a small piece of Fallen DNA, or there is Fallen DNA somewhere in you or around you that is causing this, so in other terms you have multiple energies fighting for dominance in you, and the more this go on, the more power is coming from the boosted gear, making past energies I worked with come in you as well!]** Ddraig called out, which made Issei's eyes widen, before letting out a yell that soon turned into a roar of a dragon in a matter of seconds.

'Screw this energy then! If it is apart of me, then I can control it!' Issei thought in pain, before he tried to dig deep within himself so that he can gain control of the energy pulse that he felt coming off himself, and before anyone knew it a bright light engulfed him, as he released one more roar, and as this happened everyone grew worried about what happened to Issei since they could not hear him anymore.

Though when they could see again they were shocked to Issei standing in the same place he was once more, but he was standing up straight, and from the looks of his stance alone he looked more confident, added to that he was also radiating more power than before, but if you looked at the ground you can see see some items on the floor, they were eight pawn pieces that were on the floor looking lifeless, as well as having some crack marks on them as well, next was the wrist band that Azazel made that was completely destroyed.

"Heh, interesting Issei Hyoudou, you seem to have more power than I thought, but even so you still can't beat me." Vali claimed in a cocky tone, which caused Issei to scoff at what Vali said, before a pair of dragon wings appeared from his back, and in a burst of speed he appeared in front of Vali, shocking not only Vali himself, but everyone that was watching, and before they knew it Issei punched Vali in the chest so hard that Vali lost his balance breaker once more, before crashing into the ground, but the second he got up he coughed in pain, before reequipping his balance breaker once more.

"Yes, go Issei!" Almost everyone cheered, except Sona, and the leaders, since they sensed something off with Issei, but not only them Vali noticed as well, but soon everyone noticed that Issei was not attacking Vali anymore, which confused everyone greatly.

"Issei...?" Rias called confused about what was going on, but Issei turned to look at her, and for some reason unknown to her she started to shiver in fear.

"Rias...I have a question, but this question is something that I have been wondering about after it appeared in my mind, and I could ask any other time...but I need a answer..." Issei spoke in a serious voice with no emotion, making everyone look at him in fear, except Rias who blushed thinking this was a question about going on a date and nodded her head.

"How did you know about Raynare killing me." Issei asked, causing Rias freeze as the spotlight was now on her, making everyone that did not know what happened to look at her with wide eyes.

"W-what...?" Rias asked nervously, but Issei's helmet disappeared and looked at her with a glare.

"That answers it, you know I have to admit I loved you...loved, since I can not love someone who allowed me to die...DIE YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME TO STAY AWAY BACK THEN AND I WOULD HAVE LISTEN, BUT YOU DIDN't YOU ALLOWED ME TO DIE ON MY FIRST DATE, WITH SOMEONE WHO I THOUGHT LOVED ME, BUT ACTUALLY WANTED TO KILL ME, AND USE THE CHANCE TO ADD ME TO YOUR GROUP, YOU USED ME SINCE DAY ONE TO GET OUT OF YOUR ENGAGEMENT WITH RISER!...and for that I hate you Rias Gremory...but I should say the same thing to three more people since they knew what happened..." Issei spoke darkly while looking at Rias, Akeno, Kiba, and Koneko, as everyone gasped and looked shocked, even Vail felt shocked about the information that was given, but one person was angry, no pissed of and that person was Irina who was ready to kill with Xenovia close to doing the same, while Asia and Gasper cried in shocked about what they heard.

'She what!' Irina thought looking at Rias, but if she looked at Rias, Kiba, Koneko, and Akeno she would have saw that they looked a bit sadden or depressed.

"Ise-" Kiba started a bit depressed, but Issei growled and shot a fireball near Kiba's feet, making everyone shocked once more.

"It should also be noted that I am no longer a Devil, apparently when doing what me and Ddraig were doing happened to have a side effect, and that was due to the arm band that Azazel made, the evil pieces, and Ascalon, leading to what I am now, so now...I am a dragon." Issei claimed with a bit of humor, as everyone looked at him in shock, well everyone except Azazel, who looked a bit interested in what happened.

But before anything else could happen the barrier around the school broke and a man wearing a Chinese kinda get up crashed into the ground and landed next to Vali before looking at everyone with a smile on his face.

"Vali it is time to go we have to go battle some Olympians!" The man cheered, making Vali glance at Issei once more as if he was having an internal debate with himself, before he made a portal by using his right hand.

"Go now Vali, and to make it clear if we ever meet again I will be stronger than before, so I hope you get ready for the next round in our duel Vali...because the next time I will get stronger, and I will not hold back when it happens" Issei spoke then disappeared into the portal that appeared by the making of his balance breaker since it glowed brightly for a second, which everyone called his name when they saw this happening, but Vali smirked a bit when he saw this, along with his comrade.

"I like this new version of him, he might actually be a challenge." Vali spoke with a smirk still on his face, before both him and his comrade disappear.

*Unknown location*

"Well, Ddraig, it is time to train...so I will need your help to master these powers of mine, and to find someone to help me with magic, and weapons, after all if I want to survive and get stronger I will need a lot of help...so will you my friend?" Issei asked Ddraig, who laughed a bit.

 **[Of Course I will after all you are the first partner I actually like having, I would hate to see that it would end, but a warning, you may not be a Devil any more, but I found out two things, your life and magic force is better or should I say beyond better than after you absorbed the Vanishing Dragons power, and two you absorbed the full power of the white dragon and devil power, meaning you made a Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker, but only a fraction of it, so you now have a lot of power in that case, but there could be problems made by having it, though a fair warning your transformation is not done yet, so you better be careful, and you should hide for now.]** Ddraig answered Issei's question, causing Issei to nod his head a bit at the information he has gotten.

"This will be interesting Ddraig, it will be some weird journey to live my life the way I want to live it..." Issei claimed with a smile, as he took his first few steps to a new future one where he can now make his own choices and decisions as a dragon.

 **[Yes, it will, but I found something out, and you might want to train for this to work.] Ddraig told Issei one more time time, making Issei confused.**

"Hmm...alright, tell me as we walk, and when I mean as we walk, I mean me, or I if you want the most proper grammar." Issei replied with a shrug of his shoulders, as he exited his balance breaker, before fell to the ground by tripping on his own feet, causing Ddraig to laugh.

"Shut up Ddraig..." Issei growled, before he stood up while also dusting himself off, before he went to continue his journey to the nearest town, while also dealing with the laughing Ddraig was making, leading Issei to grumble about 'stupid dragons' and such.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **Yea it is just a thought I had if Issei thought about what happened the day he died, and let this be told if I do make this into a story Issei will be a anti-hero, but other than that I hope you like it, and comment if I should make this into a story, but hope to see you all next time!**

 **Void**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here and now**

 **Hey everyone I am back again with the next chapter, and I am happy people like the story idea, cause as far as I know no one really makes Issei think about his death, but to get this done I do not own Highschool DxD, but I do own the story, now enjoy the chapter.**

 **"Talk"**

 **'Thoughts'**

 **[Ddraig speak/thought]**

 **{Albion speak/thought}**

* * *

'Man I must be crazy to steal a book of spells from the god of destruction, but another part of me is telling me to take the challenge since I am the 3rd strongest in the world now, but first I need to hold my breath, I am still not strong enough to...' A figure thought who was a teen boy around 17, but it is hard to tell since the boy was around 6'4, with a strange mix of hair that is mainly brown, with a silver and gold glow, and some strands are a mix with the brown which were black and white, and finally the tips on his bangs were a ruby red, and his hair was somewhat covering his left eye, but it only cover actually a an part of a white mask that had a thin line, and two holes for the eyes but looked, until you looked closely to see that his right eye was blue, and his left eye was green, he wore a black coat that lower part bends back, black jeans, black combat boots, a black belt with a gray buckle, and what you can kinda see is a blood red shirt, with two guns hanging on the sides of his waist, he also wore two black finger less gloves that, and in his right hand was a black book, but the figure was brought at his thoughts when something exploded.

"Come out where ever you are, I may not sense you or feel your power, but that does not mean anything to me Shiva the god of Destruction!" A new person named Shiva called out, he was a bit pale, with no shirt, only baggy blue pants, and no shoes, but his hair was a mix of green and black, but he looked to be around 14 or 15 at the most, but soon Shiva sighed and blasted a ball of energy of energy in a random location and destroyed half of his home, and yes they were fighting at his home, but before he knew it he was punched in the face by a white gauntlet, and then a red one which sent him into a wall

 **[Boost!]**

 **{Divide! Divide! Divide!}**

"Hope this buys me some time..." The masked figure muttered, before blasting a red and white beam at Shiva, and once he was done he quickly ran out of the room as fast as he could and open up a portal to escape, but unknown to the masked boy Shiva was watching him with interest.

"Hmm that actually hurt...in time that boy might become stronger than me...I can't wait, so I will let him keep that book, so good luck Red Dragon Emperor..." Shiva spoke to himself with a small grin as he entered his home, which was starting to rebuild itself.

*With the Mask boy*

"Shit lucky break...ok I am in Europe...not the best place to be, but it is good for now, I really can't get caught since of last time..heh, stealing a book of spells and taking another holy sword, one that goes against Excalibur and everyone want's to kill you..." The masked man thought with a chuckle, and brought out a gray hood that was inside of his coat and place it on top of his head so that he can be a bit hidden, he also made both of his gauntlets disappear, as he walked in the streets as everyone was looking at him and thinking he was a wacko or something, except for one person, a blonde woman who watched him, but suddenly felt a surge of energy for a second that she was familiar with, and summon a small magic circle and called someone, and started to follow the man, which he noticed.

 **[Partner you have to hurry and get out of here, you've been out on your own for three months, fighting gods, been training in real life, and dreams physically and mentally, then there is the fact that you-] A voice spoke in the mask man's mind, but the boy just sighed.**

'I know Ddraig, I know what I did, and I know that someone is following me, but what am I suppose to do, the place we are at has to many people around to actually do something, even if I wanted to you have to consider the fact that if I call out something in my pocket dimension then that would make the police come and question me about how I did what I did, then that angel literally will use the information the police give out to find me, but if I do nothing then backup will come and send me to heaven...or hell to get back at me for all the stuff I did, plus I am tired after the adventure we had...wait I got something...' The masked boy replied in his thoughts as he entered a nearby alley, which the woman still followed him, but was shocked to see that he disappeared.

That is till an explosion appear, and she realized that it came from the roof of the buildings she was by, and the second that happened ten pure white wings appear from her back as she flew to the top of the building, to see the masked man next to a hole that was created next to his feet, and in front of him where some people he did not want to see.

"You know, if you give up right now-" A man spoke sternly, but the masked man just raised a hand to stop the person from talking.

"Do not try Azazel, Micheal, Grayfia, Serafall, Gabriel, Sirzechs, you can say anything, you are just pissed that I stole some spell books...and destroyed a shit tone of Devils, Angles...and Fallen, but hey they were apart of that terrorist group that you are against!" The Masked man shouted at them, making the now identified peoplle all look at him with a raised eyebrow from what he said.

"That is funny coming from the Assassin, bounty hunter, and the guy who kicked Thor's ass, I find what you are saying...true, yet hard to believe since you help both the good and bad people in this world." Azazel stated in an amused tone, making the mask man sweatdrop at what the fallen angel just said.

"Well...later!" The masked boy spoke, as he fired a fire ball at the group and back flip to the nearest building around, and turn around and started running, not even looking back to see what is going on, but dogged some light spears, and multiple elemental attacks, but one blew his mask of when he did not payed attention, making him growl and used magic to make a fog appear, blinding his attackers, and once the fog disappeared they noticed the boy they were after was gone.

"Not again! Moh! I was suppose to see So-tan today, after that gathering with the other peerages when confronting the elders seemed to mess her up, that and to wish her luck with her match against your sister Sirzechs! Especially when two of her members likes Issei." Searfall whinnied, but Sirzechs just sighed and shook his head to what she said, as a depressed look started to appear on his face when the mention of his sister appeared in the conversation.

"Your sister would win anyway Serafall, after all Rias has not been the same since Issei disappeared, and I can't say I disagree with the way he acted, I feel sorry for her, everyone is not even trusting her, but the only people that are friends at the moment in her group are Asia, Xenovia, and Gasper, the rest are to depressed to even try anything, and the scar your ace left was not helpful Micheal..." Sirzechs said with a narrowed eye look aimed at the angel, making Michael sigh with a worried look appearing on his face when his ace was mentioned.

"I know, but she is far worse, she has almost became emotionless, and the only thing keeping her an where she is is her belief in God...but that is all we tell anyone about Irina's problem, in actuality there are says that she is better, and days that she is worse, she barely eats, sleep, she barely evens rest until she is out of gas, if I am saying that right, but how much she eats is actually based on her mood, on good days it is light that it makes someone thinks she is going on some strange diet that is unhealthy,but on a bad day one bite, and that is it for the day, and the training is another thing, it is like that twenty-four/seven, and on missions, she questions people in the town she is in on information, and we had to hide the health problems the people she has hurt." Micheal replied in a depressed tone, causing everyone to look at him with wide eyes, even Azazel, who was tinkering with a machine he had looked at him in shock.

"What! Why did you not tell me or the others, we could have found a way to help!" Gabriel exclaimed in a hurt tone, though the pained look that Micheal was giving said otherwise.

"No, nothing would have helped, she is in pain, pain from love, I talked to her father about this, and let me tell you he was angry about what happened to Issei, and he understand why Issei did it, added to that he told me he understand what Issei was going to do, but when I asked he gave me no response, though he did tell me that from the what things sound like it was like when they first moved away, Irina was lifeless almost, but her parents got her though it, and she made a promise to go back to Japan and meet Issei again, and hopefully tell him about her feelings that she developed over the years, now she can't do that, she does not know where he is, she also felt hurt that she did not know about Issei's pain, now the only person that can save her is Issei himself." Micheal replied in a depressed tone, that was shared by everyone around, but just a few seconds later Azazel just whistle towards them and he had a smirk on his face that showed happiness, joy, and excitement, which was making everyone else confused to why he was acting like he is now.

"Azazel, what are smirking about?" Gabriel asked wondering about what the Fallen knows, due to the fact that he had this aura around him that just shouted out that he knew something that they did not know, but everyone's confusion soon turned to shock when they all saw Azazel was hold up a mask, but not just any mask, but the mask of the man that they have been chasing.

"This was the guys mask, and I scanned it, and some other stuff, with this device I made a few months ago to help with the investigation to find Issei by using his DNA, you see by just getting a sample of someone's DNA, any type of method of getting it I might add, I can now know where the person from the scan is...in a 10 mile radius..." Azazel explained with a cocky smirk appearing on his face, making the others look at him with surprise in their eyes.

"Really? Did you get anything else, like a name perhaps or can the device not do that?" Grayfia asked with wonder appearing in her voice, which Azazel's grin look like one of an idiot that was in a candy store.

"Yep, and if we play our cards right, then well...it will lead to something good, something that will be so grand that your jaws will drop." Azazel explained with a grin of mischief, which was starting surprising everyone since they did not see this side of Azazel for a few months, but before anyone could ask why he what would make their jaws drop, so he say, he began to fly off towards the water, which they started to follow when they saw him speeding up, though they were a bit hesitant on doing so, due to the fact that they were going towards someplace without any information.

*A few minutes later*

"Are you sure this is the place Azazel?" Serafall asked with a small shiver, but Azazel just walked past her ignoring her completely and open the door to a abandon storage place for ships , which was basically a ship yard, that seemed to be rebuilt a bit, making it seem a bit more homey if it was possible to describe the place, and once he did he looked around and saw something shiny pointing at him, causing him to swear before jumping to the side to avoid a few bullet shots, making the rest of the group to go hide and take cover from the assault of bullets coming at them, until it all stopped.

"We come in peace! No tricks, no nothing, we just want answers for all the things you did, since they must be reasonable, and I want to know how you are doing after all it has been a long time since you've seen any of us, isn't that right... Issei..." Azazel spoke out loud trying to make their attacker calm down with a simple conversation, but he made everyone that was in his group look at him with a stun look on their faces when he mentioned Issei's name, but they brought out of their thoughts when they heard a chuckle, and the second it was heard some movement was heard as well, causing everyone to look at the person with wide eyes seeing that it really was Issei that they were after, who had a gun that he put at his side when he realized it was useless to use it, but the three women blush at seeing what he looked like without a coat on since he really gained some muscles, while the men looked at him with impressed looks when they saw what he looked like now.

"I should have guess you found me Azazel, it honestly took a while longer than what I expected, but that is besides the point now I suppose, so you all want something to eat? Got some pizza, there is vegi, meat, plain..." Issei trailed off after making a bit of small talk, making everyone look at each other, to which in a few minutes everyone was eating Pizza from the different choices that Issei said, with some crazy bread on the side, but as they were eating Azazel noticed something on another table and smiled when he squinted his eyes for a second to get a better look at what it was.

"I see you took a hobble into math and science after seeing a bunch of calculations...which I have to admit is impressive, after all the stuff I am seeing so far is high level stuff for someone to understand..." Azazel spoke with a small smirk appearing on his face, but everyone can see the look of joy in his eyes when he said this, which made Issei rolled his eyes playfully as he looked at Azazel for a moment.

"Well I need to do something other than survive, plus those are copies of spells from that I've gotten, and ways to increase what they can do, how much energy and such, since I want to learn ways so that my attacks come out stronger than they should be, sadly enough they all say the same thing, and on a completely unrelated note though here are the books I took." Issei replied with a blank look on his face, as he handed the leaders of the three fractions a bunch of books that he made appear in his hands, causing everyone to look at Issei in surprise when they saw him making the books appear in his hands.

"You have your own pocket dimension? Interesting not many people focus on the concept and they have a hard time trying to do this since not a lot of people don't use this magic a lot." Grayfia commented, making Issei give her a small smile, as he handed his work out to the others so that they can look at it, and the books that he had 'borrowed' for a while.

"Yea, well you kinda need one when you went through all the shit I went through, still counting all the times I have been almost killed from the beginning to now." Issei stated with a small tilt of his head as he was deep in thought, while the females looked at him with wide eyes when he said this, but the three males were a bit interested with the work that they had in their hands.

"Huh...do you want to help with research for all three factions? I mean with all of this work I believe that you can help with the advancement of a lot of the subjects that we have not finished yet." Sirzechs asked Issei with a small smile appearing on his face, which Issei replied by looking at everyone blankly, showing that he was in deep thought about what Sirzechs just asked him.

"...If I get paid yes, after all I need money so I can live and all that." Issei answered bluntly, making the three leaders look at each other and nod, since they agreed with Issei's condition about money.

"You got yourself a deal." The three spoke in sync, making Issei grin and shake their hands one at a time, proving that he was in full agreement with working with they when it came to the research and all that they had in store for him when it is something related to the topic, but Serafall started to cough a bit t get their attention, making Issei look at her with a raised eyebrow wondering what was up with Searfall.

"Something up?" Issei asked with a raised eyebrow still up as he looked at the strongest female devil in the underworld, but Serafall looked at him with a serious look that now appeared on her face, making Issei tense, and unknowingly to everyone he slowly had a hand close to his gun that was in it's holster.

"Even thou it is great to see you again, you still killed-" Serafall started, but Issei stopped her by placing one finger on her lips since now he knew where this conversation was going towards, which also lead to him leaving his gun alone for the moment, causing her to blush a bit at the contact, as Issei pulled a bag of papers out from his pocket dimension, earning a few looks from everyone.

"Here are reports of all the stuff about the people I killed did, examples are for breaking multiple laws, and etc., I honestly do not want to explain it all since it would take us all night to even get through half of the shit in there, now is there anything else I need to know about or even discuss about, or can we please finally finish eating the pizza?" Issei questioned in an annoyed tone appearing in his voice, to which Grayfia nodded her head.

"Yes, if this is an agreement to help us, you need to return to Japan, and besides our stuff they're is other stuff there that you need to settle." Grayfia explain with a neutral look appearing on her face, making Issei glare at her with a dark look that appeared in his eyes, causing her to actually flinch a bit when she felt the intensity of the glare that he aimed at her.

"If you are talking about Rias, Akeno, Koneko, and Kiba, then you know there will only be a chance that I will forgive three of them...mostly, but I do miss my parents...and everyone who was not an ass to me, which is a short list, but still I care about those people...plus I do need the education, because half of the things I do now or want to do requires me to actually have prof that I graduated...plus there is Asia, Xenovia, and Gasper, I want to see how they are doing...alrightyou got a deal, but get Irina to go to school there too, and let me invite someone to go to school there and you got for sure have a deal." Issei mused to himself a bit before he agreed with conditions that he was given, making the group sigh for different reasons, but they were overall glad that Issei agreed with returning to Japan, except for one person.

"Fine, but you have to go to a party." Serafall added suddenly, causing everyone that wanted Issei to return to Japan to look at her with wide eyes filled with horror, while Issei just raised one eyebrow to what she said.

"I am not wearing a suit." Issei stated with a blank look appearing in his eyes, making everyone except Searfall look at him in shock, all while Searfall nodded her head a bit when he said this.

"Never said you had to wear a suit, you just need to be there." Serafall claimed with a smile on her face, making Issei smile a bit as he nodded his head to what she said.

"Fine, better than nothing, no seriously I have nothing better to do, after all the time it takes for me to finish all the packing I need to do will just take a few minutes or an hour or two at least." Issei replied with a small smile as he kissed Serafall's hand, making the leaders and Grayfia chuckle, as Serafall blushed a bit from the sudden kiss to her hand, but Gabriel looked a bit mad, though the reason she was left the angel a bit confused, so she mentally decided to go have a talk with her queen and a few others when she returned home.

*A few hours later after the leaders left*

"You can stop hiding now!" Issei called out loud just after his guest have left, which as soon as he said that two people came out of the shadows nearby, and Issei looked at them with an amused look on his face.

Both were women with black hair, one was wearing a black kimono, and the other was wearing black black skinny jeans, a black top, and black combat boots, though the thing that he knew would catch peoples attention was the face that that the first girl he looked at had cat ears and two cat tails, along with cat like hazel eyes, while the other girl had violet purple like eyes that would catch anyone's attention.

"You know it will get interesting from here on out right?" One of the two girls claimed, making Issei to smirk a bit when this was said, since he knew it was the the girl with violet purple like eyes that said this.

"I know, but it will be fun, after all there are a bunch of stuff that needs to be settle soon rather than later isn't that right...Raynare, Kuroka..." Issei replied with a grin, as he looked at both girls who smiled at him, knowing that he is right about what he said.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **Yeah never expected that huh? Yep in this story Issei is going to be god like strong but he will be beatable, but only a few people can actually beat him at the moment, in the future, well you will have to wait and see, but i hope you like the chapter, if you have any questions then feel free to ask, and I will answer them as best as I can, other than that I hope to see you all next time.**

 **Complete Harem- Irina (Main girl), Raynare, Kuroka, Asia, Xenovia, Serafall, Gabriel, Penemue, Rossweisse, Yasaka, Artemis, Akeno, Koneko, Ophis, Ravel, Amaterasu, Le fay, Aphrodite, Tiamat, Murayama, Gaia, Bennia, Tsubasa, Elmenhilde Karnstein, Kiyome Abe, Tomoe, Sona, Jeanne**

 **Void**


	3. Chapter 3

**Memory 1 and a party**

 **Hey everyone I am back with the next chapter for everyone, but before anything else let's go to questions-**

 **shadowwriter01- True I will admit that, but there is a difference, what Raynare did was messed up she did kill Issei, but what Rias did was heartless, cold and really fucked up she knew what would happen and just let him die, if anything was hypocritical then it would be Issei forgiving Rias for what she did immediately.**

 **Everyone related to the topic- Asia will stay in the harem...but will be different since finding out what Rias did, so Asia won't be as innocent, she will be a bit deadly as hell.**

 **"Talk"**

 **'Thoughts'**

 **[Ddraig speak/thought]**

 **{Albion speak/thought}**

 ***Location/time change***

 **(Flashback)**

* * *

(Flashback- 1 month after leaving)

 **[Nice work Partner you've done well so far, learning new magic, training yourself physically and mentally, as well as learning skills and abilities from the past users of the Boosted gear, and even some how got the user of the orb which is a past successor of the Vanishing to teach you something's that and it has only been a month!] Ddraig spoke in Issei's mind, who was wearing the same clothes he is wearing in the present only a bit smaller, and his hair was still brown, but it was covered by a hood at the moment.**

'True but I can still get stronger, all I know is the magic off the three fractions, and I was able to learn them all by absorbing energy that is fused with my body due to them being close to me at the time, yet there is more I want to learn, I must prove to myself, and to others that I am strong, so I can protect the innocent, since no other fraction will get involved in other race's affairs or problem, but now as a dragon, well it is basically fuck the rules I am a dragon now bitches.' Issei told Ddraig in thought in a humors way, causing Ddraig to chuckle a bit from Issei's claim knowing that he is right, but they both stopped when they saw a bunch of guys attacking a girl with black hair and some ripped up clothes, but with Issei's advance smell he knew that they did not rapped her yet, though he can tell that they were getting close to doing so due to him smelling the men's arousal, which pissed Issei off greatly when he noticed this.

"Come on girl you said that you are not afraid to die, yet you are shaking in fear." The guy closest to the girl spoke, but what he did not know was that the girl was not scared, but instead was happy that she was going to die, which was an odd thought for anyone to think of, as the group of guys were going to finish the job they started one of them got a punch in the face making that guy fly into a wall and get knocked out, then it was a kick to another guy who collided with the rest of the gang, that was attacking the girl, and knocked them down, which scared the ones that were still standing and in a few seconds they were all running off as if the devil was chasing them, causing Issei to scoff a bit, before looking at the girl, and got concern when he saw her shaking, yet for some reason he felt as if he knew her.

"Are you alright?" Issei asked the girl, who was still shaking a bit, but it was obvious that she was mad more than scared, which Issei realized the second he looked at her hands, which honestly confused Issei greatly when the realization came in that the girl was man not scared.

"Why...WHY!? I have been waiting to die! I don't deserve to live! I can't live knowing I hurt someone who gave me love but destroyed it! I fucked up and he probably hates me, I have been planing all these months I say! Months and not even one time I have not even got close to ending my life!" The girl yelled lifting up her face, causing Issei to stop breathing at realizing who it was, strangely enough he almost mistaken her for Akeno, but he soon realized that was not the case, since even though they had similar looking features he knew who this was, the one person that started the whole shit hole of a devil life he had, and it was also his first girlfriend...Raynare, though there was doubt he had to admit that she looked like Raynare, but Issei calmed himself the second he started to feel rage trying to consume him and he looked at her with a look that without his mask she would end up being confused about the facial expressions he was making.

"If I may ask who is this person you are talking about...?" Issei asked with a bit of confusion and somehow...hope, it was small but he had a small amount of hope that she did not really hate him at all, though his question seemed to be making Raynare look at him with tears in her eyes and a look of confusion added to it.

"He was a boy from Japan...he was sweet, even if he was a pervert..." Raynare started with a annoyed yet found look appearing in her eyes, causing Issei to hiss a bit in the back of his mind, knowing that he could have been less of a pervert as he grew up from a kid to where he went though the second biggest change of his life, and that is becoming a dragon.

"It was a great first date and I have regrets on how it ended...with me killing him...but it was later found not he was not dead." Raynare continued, as Issei grabbed his stomach feeling a old ghost like feeling of being stabbed in the gut. "My god, I wish that I could go back in time and stop myself from killing him, and maybe things might be better, but I made it worse by killing a good friend of his...oh! I really fucked up, I ruined my chance with a great guy just to prove myself! Why was I so self centered!" Raynare whiled and cried into her knees, and Issei knew that this was for sure the girl that he had his first girlfriend, making him feel happy and sad that she was in pain, but soon he felt pain seeing her like this, and hugged her, making her surprise that this guy she just met was hugging her, but it surprise her how open she was with this guy, but her heart told her to relax.

"Don't worry Raynare I forgive you." Issei told her as he took off his mask, making Raynare gasp and cry into his shoulder, while Issei hugged her and let her cry into his shoulder.

(Flashback end)

'Yea that was not a pleasant time when I checked for injuries, seriously she had so many cuts, bruises, and sore body parts that it is amazing that she is still here standing in front of me...well sitting in this case, hell it took a lot of time and resources to even find all the stuff to just fix all the things she did to hurt herself both mentally and physically, and you know what this is all happening just from Rias having really bad aim which is funny now that I think about it, or so I think, because of the fact that I am a hundred percent sure that she did kill her, so did someone did something, or is there something else going on here?' Issei thought while looking at Raynare with a thoughtful look appearing on his face the more he thought about the situation of how she returned, all while Raynare was eating some pizza with Kuroka.

"Ise, what those people doing here?" Raynare asked Issei with a tilt of her head, snapping Issei out of his thoughts, before he awkwardly rubbed the back of his head a bit.

"They want me to help with research, and I told them about the people I've killed, but a main reason is that they want me to head back to my home town, and this is all due to the fact that they found me due to them getting a lucky shot and managed to get my mask taken off." Issei answered awkwardly, making both girls blink in surprise as they tried to process what he just said, but no matter how much they tried they were just to shock to process anything.

"What..." Both girls muttered in shock, which Issei just nodded his head at the two girl's before he stood up from where he was sitting.

"Yea, so now I got to go pack some things up, and all that, so then we can make a house or buy one in Japan at my hometown, but after that I have to head to the underworld for that dame party...and Kuroka don't get close to where I am, cause every time I'm there you always come and do something that ends up with us fighting in combat, which lead to us dance fighting, which is weird if you think about it, but anyway do not gt close to that party, no matter what." Issei spoke in a strict tone of voice, all while he was sending Kuroka a look, making her look at him as she noticed the look he was giving her, the stink eye look.

"Nyah~I do not know what you are talking about." Kuroka claimed with an innocent look appearing on her face, causing Issei to sigh in tiredness knowing that if he press on with the subject he might loose his sanity just trying to prove a pint to Kuroka.

"Whatever let's just finish this food...which is shocking that even with the amount of people that was here could not even finish the rest of the food we had" Issei grumbled, making both girls laugh at him since he was, in their eyes at least, doing an adorable pout.

*By the time of the party*

"Who are you?" A security man spoke to Issei, who was wearing all the clothes he had when he was running away from the three fraction leaders, the strongest women in hell and heaven, and Grayfia, though when the man addressed him, Issei twitched when he realized that none of the guards was told of his arrival.

"Sirzechs invited me, now move or I will move you myself..." Issei growled in annoyance, but the guy just scoffed at Issei thinking that he was just trying to be a tough guy and all that.

"Yea right-" The guy started, but was punch in the gut by Issei making him limp as he fell to the ground in pain then he soon blacked out the moment he touched the ground, and once that was done Issei went inside the building he was supposed to go in, which he soon found a elevator after a short walk, then went inside it and went to the floor where the so called 'party' was at.

He soon he made it and walked through the hall not giving any care if anyone saw him, but he stopped when he heard a bunch of talking, which lead him to a room with a bunch of young Devils dressed in nice clothes, but Issei also noticed that a fight might happen as he saw two people in the middle of the room arguing at most, but it was settled down when the music started, and both sides growled a bit before going their own ways, making Issei chuckle a bit at the site, but he stopped when some one tap his shoulder and he looked over his shoulder to see Serafall smiling at him.

"It is good to see you are here Ise-kun!" Serafall spoke softly, making Issei chuckled a bit and gave a small bow.

"Well I no where better to be tonight, so if I am right Sirzechs, Azazel, and Micheal are here and want to see me?" Issei asked her, as she locked arms with him but frowned a bit.

"Yes, and Gabriel as well...and another Maou that you will work with here and there who's really smart, hopefully no one from another faction will be here, well people from another faction that are traitors and such..." Serafall spoke in a voice that was known as her business tone of voice, making Issei sigh at those words.

"Knowing my crappy luck I am not holding my breath if that would be the case..." Issei muttered clearly annoyed about the subject at hand, causing Serafall to nod her head in agreement as she too hated the subject at hand.

"Yea, but we made sure no one would come here today, so you at least have till tomorrow, since Rias and Sona will have a rating game against each other in the competition..." Serafall spoke cheerfully, but stop in a instant when she spoke Rias name and began to get nervous on how Issei will react, which Issei ignored completely and just thought of the subject that she brought up.

"...I am betting your sister will win Serafall, and I bet the rest who know why would agree." Issei claimed darkly, which Serafall had to sadly agree with him, after all with what happened no one was really the same, since everyone went through some changes both good and bad.

"That is something I have to agree with you-" Serafall started with a sigh, but stopped when someone began to start shouting out loud, making both her and Issei look around to see who was shouting since the voice sounded familiar.

"Yo! Emperor! Serafall! Over here!" Azazel called out to the two, causing everyone to look at the two, which made everyone look at Issei wondering who he was, but he did not pay attention as he saw the one person he really wanted to kill due to his dragon instincts starting to act up, but he stopped himself from doing so and looked at a girl a year older than him with red hair which the left part of her hair covered the left side of her face and was meant to stay there, making Issei raise a eyebrow at that, but he just ignored it and saw who else was around, and sigh at seeing all the people he was apart of a peerage with there by a table, but then looked and saw Sona's group, though he noticed that two people were sad, one was Saji, and the other was-

"Hey there emperor! Nice to see that you came to the party!" Azazel told Issei, who was brought out of his thought and looked at Azazel wondering how he was moved here to this spot in a matter of a few seconds, though he soon realized that it had been only been three minutes causing him to be somewhat embarrassed, but he mentally shook it off and looked at Serafall, who was glaring at Gabriel, who joined the group after getting a drink from somewhere nearby, for some reason.

"Like I told Serafall, I had nothing better to do, now I heard that someone wants to meet me." Issei replied with a shrug, as a man that looks about the same height as Sirzechs with slick back hair, with a lime like green robe, yet his aura was almost a match to Sirzechs own, probing that this man was someone you have to be careful about, especially when Issei notice that this man was examining him, as if to judge every single action he did to fins some weakness.

"That would be me, I am Ajuka Beelzebub, and I heard that you are doing research that is similar to mine Red dragon Emperor." The man named Ajuka told Issei while whispering the last part with a raised hand and a small smile on his , which Issei shook and show thankfulness by nodding his head for keeping the last part in a low whisper.

"Yes that would seem to be the case, it is a hobbie of mine, as well as other things." Issei replied muttering the last bit under his breath, which no one seemed to hear, and from there him and Ajuka, Azazel, and Michel talked about research and other thing related to the topic, while Gabriel and Serafall were talking in low voices so that no one can hear them, but Grayfia and Sirzechs were talking and neither of them really seemed happy about something, and after a bit of time later Issei went to get something to drink, until he noticed two things, one was Koneko walking out of the room, and the second thing he noticed was a faint energy source that he knew who it was from causing him to sigh and decided to follow Koneko.

*A few minutes later*

"It has been a long time since we seen each other has it." A voice spoke, making Koneko look at the top of a tree to see her sister laying on a branch looking at her with a glow that appeared in her eyes to show she was happy to see Koneko again, but this fact was unknown to Koneko herself.

"You..." Koneko frowned with a small scowl appearing on her face, making Kuroka have a hurt look in her eyes for a second, before they turned back to one of glee to hide her sadness, while Issei sat on a tree nearby looking to see what would happen between the two and to make sure neither of them did something stupid, till he sense two more people nearby, and a third being which made him grin a bit as he sensed the last being, since the being he felt made Ddraig chuckle, added to the fact that it was a energy signiture he was really familiar with, after all it was a draconic.

"Do not give me that face Shirone it is not nice to great your big sister like that Nya~." Kuroka told Koneko with a lazy grin, but all she got from Koneko was just a blank look her on her face, along with discomfort for hearing her real name after so long, though unknown to them it was making Issei have a smirk on his face when he noticed the twitch that appeared on Kuroka's face when she did not hear anything from Koneko immediately, but it was not one of annoyance, no it was one filled with worry, which caused Issei to chuckle deep within his mind.

"What are you doing here..." Koneko asked as she tried to keep a blank look on her face, causing Kuroka to have a big grin on her face when she almost saw some emotion appearing in Koneko's voice, making Issei and a certain red hair guest look at her curiously, Issei because he knew that Kuroka can be really sneaky when she wanted to, after all it usually takes him using all of his effort to just noticed where she is by searching for her energy signature, so he was curious to know why she would reveal herself, while our red head who was nearby was looking at the conversation wondering why Kuroka was here.

"That is simple, I heard there was a party here so I decided on a plan to take you and come with me, and if you are lucky...well that will be told later Nya~" Kuroka told Koneko in a cheerful tone with a small blush appearing on her cheeks, all while Koneko raised an eyebrow as she saw her sister blush, since her sister for as long as she knew her, she never blushed like that without a reason.

"So this is why you wanted to come here?" A voice belonging to a male questioned out loud, which Kuroka lazily looked at the new comer not caring a bit about the males arrival or anything of the sort involving him.

"Yes, I do believe that Vali will allow her to join since she has the same power like me Bikou, Nya~" Kuroka answered with a grin, making the man know as Bikou shrug his shoulders.

"No! I will not allow you to take Koneko!" A voice yelled and a red haired female wearing a red dress came with a furious red energy surrounding her who happens to be Rias, but it just made Kuroka look at her darkly with eyes filled with hate, as this happened though she started to leak out some killer intent at Rias, who was now scared along with Koneko since she felt nothing like this before from her sister.

"I do not think you are really a good person for my sister to be around, since after what happened to your ex-pawn..." Kuroka growled out with Venom appearing on in her voice, she did not even dared to say her usual 'Nya' at the end sentence, which shocked Bikou since he never heard Kuroka growled with so much venom that appeared in her voice, while Koneko and Rias took a step back as Kuroka's killer intent started to increase, but unknown to them her hair started to flash to a different color for a second.

"You know that I do not like that you are around where I need to do a job Kuroka, I even told you many times, yet you seem to ignore my warnings, I mean I know that me coming here was not as important as everything else that I do but still." Issei spoke and jumped to the ground shocking everyone since they did not even noticed him at all from the tree he was hiding in, all except for Kuroka who smiled a bit when she saw him.

"True, but maybe I just do it to gain your attention Nya~" Kuroka purred with a lust filled look that appeared in her face, which Issei chuckled a bit when he saw that look on her face, making everyone confused in seeing how the two know each other.

"So then you want a fight? Even knowing how strong I am?" Issei asked flaring out a small bit of senjutsu, along with other energies, shocking everyone except Kuroka again, who called out her own senjutsu out, along with some KI and magic.

"Kuroka it would be a good idea to get out of here, even with a barrier out I know that this guy is just holding back just to match your full power." Bikou told Kuroka with a worried look, but he also had a look that says he wants to battle Issei as well, but Kuroka just shook her head to what he said, which shocked him a bit since Kuroka looked a bit to eager to fight the man in front of them.

"I know, I know I cannot get my sister, but I want to fight him for a reason...something that only I can get, because I know him, and he is a great person for me to do this with, so come at me Nya~" Kuroka claimed out loud in joy, causing Issei to grin, as the three that were not fighting looked as if they were going to join to stop the one that was not on their, but before they could they were stopped when a fire ball came down and hit the ground near them.

"I never thought that the dragon king Tannin would come here, I you would not come to this event since you would probably have a bunch of other things that you could do then be here, but I guess I was wrong." Issei claimed with a chuckle, making said dragon look at him for a second in interest, but added to that he also had a look of familiarity when he looked at Issei, which Issei just chuckled and gave out a pulse of energy, which the dragon king noticed and immediately noticed who Issei, leading him to grinned at Issei, to which soon Tannin started to burst out in laughter.

"I should say the same to you, but I think this can be a discussion for another time we do have opponents to face after all, so I will allow you to fight the cat, while I fight the monkey." Tannin told Issei with a smirk, making Issei look at him with an amused look appearing on his face, but Tannin can tell that he was amused due to how Issei was standing.

"Whatever old man, as long as you do not interrupt my fight then I do not care if you blow the whole dame place to smithereens." Issei claimed with an uncaring tone of voice, making the dragon king burst out in laughter, which made Issei smirk under his mask, before he became serious and charge at Kuroka and started to throw punches and kicks with a bit of his moves if one looks carefully they could see that he was shuffling and making cross like movements, it was as if he was mixing dancing and fighting together carefully, yet also perfectly.

While Kuroka on the other hand dogged and tried to send some attacks back at Issei by using some moves of flexibility, with solid high kicks that were easy to flex and move in the air, all while Issei dogged and showed that he was slowly advancing towards Kuroka every second, with one foot in front of the other while shuffling towards her, as she did the reverse, since she was slowly backing up, only to do dirty attacks and take a strike at his groin, only to be denied by Issei, since he grabbed her arm, and pushed his back leg, which was his right leg, back, causing both of the to slide to the ground where Kuroka was sitting on her knees, as Issei was well balanced and was on one knee, as his right foot extended back.

With this done Issei pulled both of her arms up so that her hands were around her face, to which Issei started to slowly push her back, causing Kuroka to be nervous, since now Issei took this chance to quickly swing his right leg to knock Kuroka off balance, but that lead to her jumping and getting into Issei's arms before quickly rolling off and did a back flip when she landed, before the two continued their fight, though as this was just happening Tannin was just shooting fire balls at Bikou, who was ridding a cloud, dodge all the fireballs with a laugh coming out of his mouth, but as Rias and Koneko were watching the ex dragon king trying to attack Bikou they noticed something strange about Issei's fight with Kuroka.

"You know as I look at those two, I can't help but see that their fight is acting more like a dance than anything even related to a fight." Rias commented with a surprised look appearing on her face, and she was right about the way Issei, though she does not know it is him, and Kuroka were fighting it looked more like a dance that was mixed with fighting than anything else.

"Ye-" Koneko started before blinked a bit in confusion, since she saw her sister grabbing Issei by his collar to bring him close to her, Kuroka, and made sure that his back was facing the two girls that were watching the fight before she lifted up his mask a bit, only to kiss him a second later, causing Issei to become a but tense for a few seconds as this happened, before he melted into the kiss, with both showing passion as far as they know into the kiss, making both girls jaws drop at the sight, but soon Bikou had the same reaction, but eyes widen even further when he saw a bit of Issei's face, making realized a fast connection to where he saw a face similar and soon started to grin in realization came to his head.

"An interesting sight I must admit, but Kuroka, Bikou it is time to head back." A voice spoke up, causing Rias and Koneko to look towards where the voice came from with a look of shock appearing on their faces, while the voice caused Kuroka groan in annoyance about what was about to happen, though it made Bikou grin a bit on the mischief's side when a thought of telling everyone what he saw came to mind, but as Issei heard the voice he grabbed his mask and put it back on to cover his face, and looked at the new person.

It was a blonde man, who was wearing glasses, a fine high class suit, and strangely enough had a sword in his hands which pulsed out a large about of holy energy, causing anyone that had some sort of dark or demonic energy in them to flinch when they looked at the sword, though when Issei looked at it he realized what the sword was.

"A sword user huh? And you have Ruler interesting, I might challenge you to a sword fight sometime in the future." Issei claimed in a challenging tone of voice, causing the guy looked at him then looked at Kuroka, knowing that she knew the male that he did not know was Issei, and gave her a look, which she knows as the one asking if someone is a powerful sword user, to which she nodded her head in agreement, making the man have a faint smile appear on his face for a moment.

"Then I look forward to the next time we meet, and Gremory tell your knights that I wish to duel them in the future." The man replied, as he, Bikou, and Kuroka, who secretly gave winked towards Issei before she left, making him sigh at the situation he was going to be in, since Rias and Koneko will rat him out to the higher ups.

'I feel like this is the beginning of something that will lead to a long line of bull shit.' Issei thought with a sigh before he looked at the sky with an annoyed look that was behind his mask, before he disappeared from Rias and Koneko's vision, shocking the two once more, as Tannin chuckled a bit at what just happened, before leaving.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **There we go, chapter done and such, now with it done I want everyone to make a decision, I know who to add to the harem, but I want to know if everyone wants Koneko or Akeno added, but besides that I hope to see you all next chapter!**

 **Harem so far- Irina (Main girl), Raynare, Kuroka, Asia, Xenovia, Searfall, Gabriel**

 **Void**


	4. Chapter 4

**Madness- Reveal, a fight, and flashbacks!**

 **Hey everyone here is the next chapter to this story, now I do not own Highschool DxD, and by the time you noticed I change a bit of stuff so you can get a better idea of what the story is about, cause the summary could have used some work, but anyway time to get this story started, so you know enjoy.**

 **"Talk"**

 **'Thoughts'**

 **[Ddraig speak/thought]**

 **{Albion speak/thought}**

 ***Location/time change***

 **(Flashback)**

* * *

"...I regret this decision..." Sirzechs told everyone in the room he was in, who looked at him for a few seconds.

"Then why did you set this fight up?" Gabriel asked him, only for him to sigh.

"Cause it was going to be a instant loss that Rias would suffer, so I thought I have our guest fight both her and Sona and their groups in a fight, but I forgot he is the third strongest in the world." Sirzechs answered, making everyone nod their head except a few.

"So why am I here?" A close to emotionless voice spoke, making everyone wince and look at the person, it was Irina with her hair down and is wearing thick clothes to hide her figure, it was a really thick shirt that was white, and baggy grey sweats, and her eyes were really cold.

"That is simple Irina, this guest of ours will show his face, and let me tell you that you will be surprise, and I thought it would be nice to bring Dulio and Griselda along." Michael told Irina, who huffed, making the angel sigh, but looked at the two people he invited Dulio was a boy that was Issei's age with blonde hair and green eyes, and is wearing some priest clothes, and Griselda was a woman that was around her early 30's and is wearing a robe of some sort, with a hood covering her head, and all you could see was her face and blue eyes.

"So this guy is the new third strongest in the world huh? So is he supporting us or something?" Dulio asked wondering about what this guy's connection is with the three leaders, which made the leader's smile at each other.

"Yes, if things can go well enough after this we might have the best chance in fighting the Khaos Brigade, heck he was already interested in training a few people, but yes he will help us if that is what you are asking." Azazel answered Dulio, who whistled at the response he got, while Griselda looked at Azazel wondering who this person was going to train.

"Hehe, that is true, but I wish that he was not fighting my sister!" Serafall complained, making a woman that looked to be close to the same beauty as Gabriel, but had black wavy hair that was a main part of was on the right side of her head, and amber eyes, and is wearing a red dress, this was Penemue a fallen that works with Azazel.

"That is funny to hear from you Serafall, considering you embarrass her a lot." Penemue claimed, making Serafall glare at her.

"Ok you two don't do anything crazy now, we do not want to case a fight, like the one you two caused last time." Grayfia told the two, which Serafall just gave a irritated look, as Penemue just gave a small smile.

"Well this looks interesting." A voice spoke, making everyone look to see a bunch of people, making everyone that was already in the room eyes to widen, sine they were seeing gods from multiple fractions, making Azazel to laugh nervously.

"Hehehe...this is really surprising to see all the gods here, Odin, Zeus...been a while since we all talked, and Yasaka from the Youkai fraction with her daughter Kunou and so on to others that are gods..." Azazel spoke in a awkward voice as he looked at the new arrived people in the room seeing many people with diffrent hair styles and colors with clothes that match where they are from, but someone giggled, making everyone confused and looked around till they found the person it was a girl with black hair, violet eyes, and is wearing black jeans with a dagger on her side and on the top was a silver/white sphere, and is wearing a black top, black gloves and shoes, and this person made Azazel gasp in shock.

"Hi dad, miss me?" The female spoke while pointing at Azazel, making Azazel gulp a bit, and everyone was just shocked about hearing that was shocked.

'Dad?!' Everyone thought in shock, as Azazel was trying to process everything that is going on.

"Raynare..." Azazel whispered that was the only thing he could think of to say, which made a awkward atmosphere for everyone, even for everyone that just entered the room.

"I will get more seats for everyone, as we wait for Ajuka and Falbium." Grayfia told everyone before leaving, making Raynare grin.

"Then that gives me time to give you guys the stuff my boyfriend took from your groups, and traitors in your groups, that you are unaware of." Raynare spoke, making every single being freeze at her words.

"This is just getting strange." A woman with silver hair spoke, but Odin scoff at her words.

"Says the woman with no boyfriend yet, Rossweisse." Odin mocked, making the woman named Rossweisse cry into her knees, causing everyone to look at her with raise eyebrows.

'This is interesting...' Raynare thought with amusement, but unknown to her Irina was looking at her with slightly narrowed eyes.

*With the two Devil groups*

"It is strange that at the last second we both have to work together against a opponent that neither of us know." Sona said to Rias, who looked at both her's and Sona's groups and sighed.

"I know why, it is because Asia is more violent and is learning how to fight, and learn very destructive magic, then their is Xenovia not really trusting anyone at all, Akeno just shutting herself out, and Kiba and Koneko just acting like they died inside and out, so they put both our groups together just so the match would be somewhat better, even after training not much change." Rias explained, which Sona sighed and looked at her.

"So you noticed huh? Well that was to be expected really and I really can't disagree, since Saji started acting different, and I really can't tell if that is good or bad that and...your touching the cut you got on that day huh?" Sona started then questioned what Rias was doing, but Rias was not paying attention.

(Flashback- A few minutes after Issei left)

"...Ise..." A broken Rias whispered in despair, with everyone looking shocked and sadden about what happened , except Irina who griped the weapon she had in her hand tightly in anger which turned into rage and despair.

"...You will pay!" Irina yelled and without thinking used her sword and slashed Rias on the left side of her face shocking everyone, as everyone looked at Irina they heard her breath hitch a bit then breathed deeply and release her breath, making Xenovia look at her and gasp as she saw her friend crying her eyes out.

"...Rias was what Issei said true..." Asia whispered, but it was enough for everyone to hear, and Rias was putting one hand on her cut face since the slash Irina did hit her eye, but the look in her one good eye said it all, and Asia walked away stumbling a bit but kept on walking, and if you saw her eyes you could see them as a lifeless green eyes.

"Asia where are you going!" Xenovia called out to her friend, but Asia kept on walking away.

"...Home..." Was all anyone could hear from the former nun as she disappear from sight, and soon Irina stood up and walked away with tears still falling from her face, while Xenovia looked at both of them helplessly.

"...Issei-senapi..." Gasper muttered with tears in his eyes, while Kiba, Koneko, and Akeno have hallow looking eyes and looked at the spot Issei was standing before disappearing through the portal he used, while Sona, Tsubaki, and Saji were sadden about the disappearance of Issei, as the leaders just looked at what just happened not knowing what to do, but knew that what just happened was a crappy way for peace to be made.

(Flashback end)

"Rias!" Sona called her friend, who shook her head and looked at Sona.

"Sorry, I was just...you know lost in thought." Rias said in a distant tone, making Sona frown and looked at both of their groups.

"I guess that makes sense, but rime to get your head in the game Rias, we do not know who we are fighting and we do not know what to do with rules that are preventing Gasper from using his sacred gear, but for some reason we can be as destructive as we want, and that makes me worried since that could mean that who we are fighting can destroy everything, because since we are at the store that is close to our school and many things here are easy to break I thought the rules would be so that any power types, but what this says, it must mean that the person we are fighting is stronger than we thought." Sona explained to Rias, who looked a bit shocked and took the paper Sona was holding and read it.

"What the...did Grayfia give out the announcement already?" Rias asked Sona, who nodded her head and looked at both of their groups, as Rias just sighed.

"We better get ready, so get your group ready." Sona told Rias, who flinched when she heard what Sona said.

"N-no, how about we come up with a plan, then you tell everyone what to do...since Asia and Xenovia won't listen to me, and Gasper will just do anything to get away from me." Rias explained to Sona, who sighed at her friend's lack of confidence but nodded her head, unknown that someone was watching the two devil groups.

'This will be boring...' A person thought, as he remembered to what happened yesterday.

(Flashback- Yesterday)

"So Issei, my sister happened to tell me what happened yesterday...and what Kuroka did, are you two dating?" Sirzechs asked Issei, who had his mask off, as they were both in Issei's room that Sirzechs had ready for him.

"Yea so? We were rival's in stealing and combat at first, but after a while we became close, and it lead to me taking a interest in Ki, but hey look at this book and you will see that she is not a criminal!" Issei replied, but yelled at the end and threw a book at Sirzechs, who caught it and looked inside, and was shocked and disgusted about what he read.

"Organic test subjects, I would have killed the man who planed this, but he already is dead huh...fine, she is no longer a criminal in devil society, but she is one fraction wise, since we have reports that she is apart with Vali's team." Sirzechs claimed with narrowed eyes, but Issei gave him a lazy eye look.

"She is also a spy of mine, how else was I able to get those traitors?" Issei countered, causing Sirzechs to blink before laughing, as Issei smirked at the Maou's reaction from the news he delivered.

"And Vali does not know, that is funny but to be serious...I need your help, I can't let the devil society know about what Rias and her peerage are going through so I have a plan...it involves you to fighting both Rias and Sona's team's in a rating game, as a test if put." Sirzechs started with joy, before becoming awkward, as Issei thought of what he just said for a second with a dark smirk appearing on his face, which made Sirzechs scared but calmed down, as Issei had a harden look on his face and nodded his head.

"Alright, but I will take some people to train, but other than that yes, only thing is I will not break them...until I feel like it, I will test how they are now, so just a fair warning on what you will see" Issei explained, but Sirzechs had a wry smile on his face as he heard what Issei said.

(Flashback end)

"Alright let's get this over with..." Issei spoke with a bored tone with his mask covering his face, then open a pocket dimension and pulled out a bow, and got a arrow ready and aimed at the group. (Take note that I will use Issei's name since I really have a habit of writing it now.)

*With the observers*

"So his is the same man who has the bow that belonged to my last champion..." A woman with silver hair spoke and is wearing a white gown like dress, making everyone except the Greek gods look at her in confusion.

"Bow? What do you mean?" Sirzechs asked a bit concern about what she was saying, but the woman just glared at what they were watching, making Zeus sigh and rubbed his forehead.

"She is just made that he is using Tauropolos to it's fullest potential, and by that I mean that he is able to pull back the string all the way and not just half way." Raynare teased, causing the woman to growl, but it made Azazel smile at seeing how his daughter teased a god with no fear.

"Shut up!" The woman spat with venom, making Zeus sigh at his daughter Artemis.

*Back with the group of Devil's*

"Ok so the plan is that Gasper has a look around the area to look for who ever we are fighting, Momo and Reya will stay here to keep up the thought that me and Rias are here, and Asia will stay here as well to heal anyone that is injured with Akeno staying for cover, as Kiba, Xenovia, Tomoe, Yura, and Tsubaki will travel to the parking lot to check if anyone is there, while Koneko, Saji, and Ruruko will walk around to find the enemy." Sona explained the game plan, which everyone followed and agreed with her plan, except Asia who really did not care and wanted to get this all over with, but they froze when they saw a giant magic circle appeared outside, and multiple arrows being fired at them, leading them to do one thing...to take cover until there was no more arrows shot.

"Impressive that you survive the attack, but to be honest that was the point." A voice called out, making everyone stand up and come out of the store they were in and saw a man wearing a black coat with a bow in his hands, which Sona gasped knowing what was bow and where it is from.

"I do not know how to reply to that..." Rias claimed, but Issei just ignored her and looked at everyone carefully and was slightly disappointed that he would not get a good fight, but then felt concern as he looked at Asia looking dead.

"So where is the rest of your team, obviously no sane person would come here by themselves in enemy territory." Sona stated, but Issei just yelled an 'Ehh' sound, which made everyone except Sona raise a eyebrow wondering why he did that.

"Wrong it is only me you are fighting to win the rating game, but I am insane in some rights...but the fight will be easy since almost half of you are being emotional still..." Issei started before muttering the last bit so that no one can hear with a dark chuckle, as everyone was surprise to hear what he said, well except the second part and looked at each other, but the moment all the devil's were started looking at each other Issei gained a very devious and dark idea that will cause a lot of madness and make some people happy and some will feel regret.

"Why are you the only person we have to fight? It is strange even for all the Maou's." Sona replied, causing Issei to chuckle a bit.

"So simple minded Sona, you are the smartest person here, yet you asked that...but it is time to show you a reason why from a gift that I...got from a boy your age..." Issei mocked before speaking in a sinister like voice, as he open a pocket dimension and put his bow and arrows in it then pulled out a sword that shocked everyone, and seeing their reactions made Issei smirk from under his mask.

"...No..." Was all the group of Devil's could say with tears started to form in their eyes, which made Issei cringe a bit as he saw Asia and Xenovia about to cry.

*With the Observers*

"Oh boy, either this will make them pissed off and kill him or they will will be broken emotionally...and I do not like those odds." Azazel muttered with a wince, while looking at Raynare who had a straight face, but her eyes looked like they lost the life in them.

"What, why does that guy have Ascalon! What did he do Issei!" Irina shouted while looking at the three leaders, who all did not look at her.

"Just watch and you have your answer Irina, so please calm down." Michael told Irina, who just glared at him but sat down, making Dulio and Griselda look at her with raised eyebrows, but looked at the match, unaware that Raynare had a few tears threatening to fall.

(Flashback- A week after Asia became a Devil)

"Ugh...where am I...?" Raynare groan in pain as she tried to sit up, but couldn't due to pain from her back and stomach, and she couldn't feel her arms, but noticed she is wearing a purple night gown.

"Take it easy dear, after all when I did find you you had some cuts that were deep, not to deep to cause skin damage, but enough to hurt, even your wings were broken and had some feathers missing." A old woman spoke, she looked around 80 years old made a bit younger, she had grey hair, sweet innocent blue eyes, and is wearing a grey shirt and brown pants, and she was surprisingly tall with a kind and gentle smile, making Raynare surprise that this woman did not think of her as a freak or did anything to her except treated her.

"Umm...if you do not mind...why did you help me, I could have done something bad or I could have done something terrible yet you helped me...why?" Raynare asked the woman, who looked at her with a confused look before her eyes widen in realizing what Raynare was talking about.

"That is simple, but you might want to take a note on what I will tell you, you see it does not matter at the moment if they did anything bad, but in certain situations you can see what is in that persons heart." The woman answered Raynare, making the fallen raise a eyebrow in confusion.

"Then what did my heart say?" Raynare asked once again, making the woman laugh.

"If I tell you you won't learn anything will you? You have to find out yourself, but for now I made some soup." The woman replied, causing Raynare to pout but looked at her arms and was surprised to see a bracelet on her arm, the same one Issei got her on their first date, which made her heart ache for a second.

"That is a nice bracelet, reminds me of when me and my husband started dating, though me and him were not really friendly with each other, cause I was really serious at your age, while my husband really like making jokes...I really miss that man." The woman spoke, making Raynare feel a sting inn her heart to hear that.

"I am sorry for your loss..." Raynare whispered, but the lady smile at her.

"It is ok, may I know your name, you really have no ID or anything." The woman replied, making Raynare give a wry smile.

"Raynare, and may I ask who you are?" Raynare answered before asking the woman her question, which made the woman smile.

"My name is Alice, now besides names, let's talk about your sense of fashion, cause you really need to have a talk about it." The woman named Alice claimed, making Raynare groan in annoyance.

*A few months later*

"Raynare! Come inside I made some lemonade!" Alice called out, which Raynare, who is wearing a checker shirt that was red and black, and blues jeans, and is wearing black gloves, whipped her forehead and walked towards Alice.

"Thank you Alice." Raynare told Alice, who nodded her head and gave Raynare a kind smile, before taking her own glass of lemonade, but then looked at Raynare with interest.

"You know I'm surprised you haven't left, some people when they are better, but you stayed and tried to help around my farm, so why didn't you?" Alice asked, making Raynare freeze and looked at her lemonade with a unsure look.

"I do not know to be honest, I was tempted to, but something just told me to stay and tried to repay you for everything you did for me, that and I have no where to really go, I mean there is no where I can really go, and I really feel like I'm at home here..." Raynare explained with a peaceful look, causing Alice to smile at Raynare.

"You know usually people do things that is different from what they usually do from someone else, and that someone is a person the admire or fell in love with." Alice explained, which made Raynare stop and looked at the sky then to her bracelet that Issei got for her on their first date, and smiled a bit, but looked sullen a bit, but the strange thing was that she did not know why she was feeling those emotions.

*A few days later*

"Alright, I got the stuff needed from the list better head home..." Raynare muttered, as she started to walk to the home that she lived with Alice, but as she got closer and closer to her destination she had a chill going down her spin, which made her uneasy, but once she did made it she gasped s she saw that the place looked like someone decided to attack, making her run into the house and found Alice on the floor with a blood poodle on the floor.

"R-Raynare...I...am sorry that you...have to see...me like this..." Alice spoke weakly while breathing hard, causing Raynare to look around in a panic.

"Don't worry! I will get a phone something, we can get help...and...and..." Raynare quickly spoke with tears about to fall from her eyes, but as she was starting to cry Alice put a hand on Raynare's cheek.

"Do not worry...it is my time...but I have to tell you...find the reason for your confusion of emotion's...so please for my sake..." Alice spoke softly, but her last words were barely a whisper, and Raynare could not hear Alice since she lost the last of her breath, making Raynare cry.

'If only I had...now I know why...I feel awful about trying to kill Asia...and I feel broken about killing Issei since I know he won't forgive me...' Raynare thought making her cry harder then ever.

(Flashback end)

'Never, I won't let him die, I trained myself so far to be close to hold my own I won't lose to anyone that will keep me away from him!' Raynare thought with a fire in her eyes, which Azazel saw and was interested in knowing what caused it.

*Back to the battle*

"What did you to him, what did you do to Issei?!" Rias yelled, but Issei scoffed at her.

"Please like you care, I know who you are, and what he thinks about you, and let me tell you they are nothing good they are mostly...ideas to give a shit tone of pain." Issei claimed with no emotion, making everyone wince, but it made Rias' heart sting.

"I don't care who you are, I am going to make you pay what you did to Issei!" Xenovia yelled out in rage with tears about to attack, but was pushed to a wall by arrows attacking her and surrounded her body and was sicked to her clothes.

"Move and you will know what will happen, and to add to people stuck to a wall look to your right." Issei spoke once again in a clam voice, which Xenovia did, and was surprised to see Asia in the same position as her, but Asia glared at Issei.

"What why did you..." Rias started, but stopped when Issei was standing in front of the group his sword pointing at them all, which scared them since they did not even see him move at all.

"Let's make a deal, I will tell you what I know about the boy you are talking about, and why I put those two on that wall, and put them in a position that if they moved...well why explain, and all you have to do is knock this mask off my face." Issei said in a challenging tone, causing all the devil's to raise their eyebrows at hearing his challenge for them.

"Why? Why are you giving us this challenge?" Sona questioned with a sharp glare, making Issei smirk under his mask.

"For fun, plus who ever said I killed the boy you are after? He is alive after all, now come at me with full strength, if you do not then I will kill you, or knock you out, whichever comes first..." Issei stated while getting into fighting stance with his sword in his right hand pointing down, and his left hand close to his back, making everyone tense, but Asia and Xenovia had a bit of hope in her eyes to finally find Issei, but both growled noticing what will happen if they move even a inch.

"Alright everyone the mission is simple, we do not know who we are fighting, but we have to knock that mask off to find out what we need to know!" Sona told everyone, which they nodded, except Xenovia and Asia who watched in annoyance.

"Right!" They all called and charged, excepted Asia and Xenovia who were stuck on a wall, and Sona and Rias who knew what would happen if they go down, with Gasper next to the two since he does not fight, and Momo and Reya who are playing as supporting for everyone, with Akeno protecting the four, as the others went in.

The first to attack was Kiba who tried to make a jump slash, but Issei blocked it and added some of his strength to push Kiba in the air, which Tomoe and Yura tried to do a sneak attack, but it failed as Issei dropped to his back and started to spin using the sword he had to block both attacks, but once his legs pointed at them he push himself up and used his feet to push them back, to jump land on his feet to raised his arm and punch whoever was behind him, which was Koneko who was tempting to punch him in the back of the head which failed and flew back to where Akeno was taking Saji with her since he was behind her, which allowed Issei to jump when he sensed four magic attacks were about to hit him, which were lightning, fire, ice, and earth, but as he was in the air he fired his own attack of a cross magic between earth and fire to make a meteor and hit everyone, but it disappeared in one second, and came back to him, with the sound of a mirror cracking, which Issei who was falling slapped the attack to the roof making it explode making a totally bad-ass scene as he landed safely on the ground and got into a the stance he was at before, while the Devils looked at him in shock, but one went down.

 **"Sona Stiri's Queen retired" Grayfia's voice called out, making the Devils look to where Tsubaki disappeared, which Issei whistled.**

"Huh, so she used all her energy to reflect that attack, good thing it was at 15% in strength otherwise she would have died in trying to reflect all that power, so ready to continue?" Issei questioned with a smirk which no one saw from the mask, but they did felt it, though it did not matter to Sona who looked at Issei with a raised eyebrow and a annoyed twitch.

"What did you do to Tsubaki?" Sona asked with a glare, only to receive a chuckle from Issei.

"I used a spell, did you just think the arrows I shot were just made to hit people? No if they miss than it is my advantage since I made those arrows myself which work for my bow, and so I can use magic and turn it into a sneak attack." Issei explained dully, which shocked everyone in front of him and who are watching the match at the moment.

"Dame it! If this is the case then..." Saji growled with his left eye turning black for a few seconds, which actually made Issei interceded and started thinking about what do do for a few seconds, till the right idea came to mind, and looked at two girls.

"Hey Vritra user, I am going to target two people that like...no love you right now, and I once I start attacking these two then I will not stop until they give, retired, or dead." Issei stated, making Saji raise a eyebrow not knowing who he was talking about, and was surprise to know that two people like him, but before he could blink bot Ruruko and Momo were kicked into a wall, making Saji look at the two in surprise for a second.

"They...liked me...and I never knew...yet this guy knew...how?" Saji whispered to himself in sadness, till he was brought out of his thoughts as he heard multiple explosions going off at the same time, and looked to see Issei's hand up with smoke surrounding where Momo and Ruruko, which made everyone nervous.

 **Sona Sitri 1 pawn, and 1 Bishop retired." Grayfia's voice called out, which made Saji freeze, and everyone else to look at Issei in shock.**

'Good they did not noticed that I put up a barrier to protect the two, heh...I will admit that I do not feel like hurting the two after all I knew about their crush for Saji ever since we met the first time since they always keep looking at him, and with the barrier I made a after-image of myself and whispered my plan to them, and they agreed, after all they both will possible get a boyfriend and I get to test my theory.' Issei thought but ducked as Saji was in front of him with new found speed with his sacred gear ready and his eyes turned black with his iris turning into a tilt of gold.

"You...I'll admit one thing, I did not know they liked me...but still I will never forgive you!" Saji yelled as he tried to punch Issei, but Issei did not allowed that and moved his head and hips to dogged all of Saji's punches, which to everyone's surprise were close to the same speed as a knight, probably a bit faster.

"This is impressive, you did not even promote and you are this capable...seems I was right in picking him..." Issei complemented before muttering the second sentence under his breath, but he ducked as both Kiba and Koneko tried to hit him, with Akeno firing some lighting from the air every chance she gotten, which was little, and soon Tomoe and Yura joined in the fight, making Issei raise an eyebrow and put a hand behind his back while using his sword to block both Kiba and Tomoe's attacks, and the next thing that surprises everyone was the sound of a gun being fired twice, one at an unprepared Reya, and one at Tomoe, but it was not a bullet that shot them it was a ball of fire and a ball of holy energy respectively.

 **Sona Sitri 1 Bishop, 1 knight retired." Grayfia called out.**

*With the observer*

"Well...that just happened..." Serafall commented, which everyone slowly nodded their head except Raynare who giggled.

"That is to be expected, and I can tell he is barely trying, he want's something to happen, he is making them angry or something of the sort for something planed." Raynare stated, making everyone agree with her words, except Irina who was watching the fight trying to figure out something that has been bugging her.

"Yes you are right, he is planing everything, but I do not know why he is not taking out any members from your sister's peerage Sirzechs?" Yasaka asked a bit curious about the thought, but Sirzechs did not replied, since he was a bit scared of what Issei might do.

"...Is he angry at them, because as far as I see when he fight's with one of your sister's members he is struggling to control himself, but he must also have something that makes him not want to attack Asia...or Xenovia..." Griselda spoke with a sharp look, causing everyone except Michael, Azazel, Grayfia, and Gabriel to look at him, wondering if Griselda was right.

"Just wait and see, cause I know what he is planing." Sirzechs replied in a tone that spoke no questions will be asked, making everyone raise their eyebrows, but Azazel knew what he was talking about and had a amuse look on his face.

*Back to the fight*

'Huh, they are quiet...maybe they gave u-' Issei thought, but jumped when Saji punched the ground where he was standing a few seconds ago, then Saji jumped in the air and tried to send dome punches and kicks at Issei's face, but Issei just slapped them all away then gave Saji a bitch slap across the face making him fall to the ground in pain, just as Issei was standing on the second floor.

"...Gasper try to get those arrows off of Asia and Xenovia now, cause we are going to need their help." Rias spoke to Gasper, who nodded his head and ran towards Asia and Xenovia, while everyone gave her a look that screamed 'now you want to do something'.

'Ok that is it, I am bored as hell, and now I just want to go home and take a nap...' Issei thought with bored look in his eyes if anyone could see it, but he got out of his thoughts, when a ball of black and red energy was about to hit him, but it missed about ten feet away, making everyone raise a eyebrow at the action that Rias did, and they knew it was her since she raised her hand up, and it was still up in the air.

"Rias you really need to train..." Sona sighed in annoyance, causing Rias's head to drop a bit, making Issei snort.

"Yea, she really could cause that thing couldn't even hurt me, of course I can see some major flaws in everyone's fighting style, but that just means you need a good teach-" Issei started, before he was punched in the face by Saji, who gave a mean uppercut, which broke the mask and reveals Issei's face, but he did not had a shocked look on his face, but he actually looked amused, before punching Saji in the gut so hard that his eyes turned pure white, before his iris came back, but by that time he was already falling towards the floor.

 **"Sona Sitri pawn retired." Grayfia called, as Saji disappeared, leaving the Gremory group, and Sona and Yura still standing looking at Issei in shock.**

"Issei..." Rias whispered in shocked, the face was matured and was sharp, and his hair was a mix of a few color's, and had two different color eyes instead of having brown ones and he grew, but without a doubt it was Issei who started to twirl his sword in his hand and gave them all a smirk, and every single person that was watching that was female had a blush on their face seeing how he looked and wanted to see the rest of him.

"Yea, so what Koneko could have found out if she used ki, or Gasper if I allowed him to have a taste of my blood, but of course you would know it was me just by seeing my face, but it does not matter, the evil pieces do not work on me anymore, and I have to admit that I hate your guts at the moment, but I won't kill you, never intend to, no I just want nothing to do with you, but Kiba, Akeno, and Koneko I give them 50/50 and that is just me saying that, I do not trust them, don't know when and I do not care, I will trust them when I feel like it, but for now...I am going to show you why I am the third strongest in the world!" Issei spoke in a clam yet threatening tone, but at the end he yelled out loud, which surprised everyone, excepted the three leaders of devil's, angles, fallen, the strongest woman in hell and heaven, the strongest queen, and Raynare.

"W-what?!" The devil's that were standing in front Issei called out shocked, as Issei gave a battle hungry smile with a rainbow color surrounding him and grew every second which started to mess up the pocket dimension, making cracks appear and leak out his energy, which went to multiple people in the underworld, causing the low class beings to fall to the ground breathing really hard, and soon all middle and high class beings started to do the same, as Issei's power still grew and it kept on going, making soon all the gods and the tops of all the fractions gasp when his power kept on going and going every second, and soon it was a bit stronger than the fourth strongest beings power, but Issei didn't stop there as a dark smile formed on his face, as Grayfia was breathing hard, with most of the females who were not gods doing the same thing, except Raynare who smiled.

"LET'S GO!" Issei yelled with the boosted gear appearing on his left arm.

 **[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!] Ddraig called, and after that it went all blank for a few seconds for everyone, except Raynare.**

"There, it is done...and dame it looks like hell!" Issei called out as he looked around and saw that the whole battle field almost disappeared, but Issei turn his head to see a barrier covering everyone.

"Issei..." Two voices called, which Issei looked at who said his name and saw both Xenovia and Asia on the ground still awake with a few bruises on them, making Issei smile at the two for a bit.

"Don't worry I am not going anywhere this time you two..." Issei spoke with a soft voice and smile, making the two smile back but knocked out in a bit of time, and soon disapeared.

 **"Rias Gremory retired, Sona Sitri retired, match goes to Issei Hyoudou." Grayfia called with a tired**

"Huh, I guess I will head to the hospital, after all there is nothing better to do at the moment...maybe if Irina is here...or Raynare...eh." Issei spoke to himself with a shrug, but heard a snort from the back of his mind.

 **[I think that was a bad idea partner, after all that amount of energy went all over the world, and that was not even your full power in balance breaker, so you better expect many people wanting to fight you.] Ddraig told Issei who sighed at the information that was given.**

'That sucks, this is what I get by being a show off...eh, whatever keep my life interesting I guess, besides there is no dragon that is crazy for revenge or something.' Issei thought without a care, as he was being teleported away, while unknown to his a blue female western dragon was flying to where he is.

*With the observers*

"...huh I thought for sure that after waking up Irina would have-" Azazel started but flinched in shocked when Irina jumped off her chair and ran to the door.

"Issei! Wait for me!" Irina yelled as she ran as fast as she could to wherever Issei was at, while everyone watched her with surprise.

"I believe he is going to go find Asia and Xenovia since he did tell them before he left that he was not going to leave them so maybe he is going to find them." Michael claimed with a amused look, but no one spoke, until they looked at Raynare to see if she has something to say, but only to look shocked as they saw her with ten black wings behind her back, and a tiny pair of wings as well.

"Yea he is going to check on them, and my wings I trained that is all, now if you excuse me I am going to go find my Ise-kun." Raynare declared before walking out of the room, as everyone watched her, which in one second Odin started laughing like a mad man.

"That is the strongest red dragon ever, hey Rossweisse maybe you can ask him to be your boyfriend or something! Hehe! Uhh, now I'm going to go have a talk with him and that other Dragon user, since they both really interest me." Odin declared with a smirk, ignoring Rossweisse who was on the floor drawing circles on the ground.

"I will go to father, after all I want what people call payback from our last fight." A man with blonde hair with a beard and is wearing armor spoke, making Odin roll his eyes at him.

"Whatever...let's go then..." Odin grumbled in annoyance as he, Thor and soon Rossweisse walked away, but soon Artemis stood up with a dark look on her face, which made Zeus nervous.

"Um...Artemis where are you going?" Zeus asked his daughter, but all he got was a cold look from her, making everyone gulp.

"He does not deserve that bow, I will not accepted a man to hold that bow!" Artemis declared and walked off with a aura of killing intent surrounding her, leading to Azazel to whistle at what Artemis said.

"I give it a bit of time, and your daughter will fall in love with the Red Dragon, betting five-hundred dollars on it, and free beer for one night!" Azazel declared with a big grin, which almost everyone agreed except the females who sighed.

"Well, I just got curious why all of you were here, and I admit that it is interesting to see the third strongest being in the world, and almost get suffocated by him calling all of his energy out, but it is time for me and Kunou should be heading back." Yasaka spoke getting a bit sarcastic when talking about Issei calling out his power, before talking with a tired smile on her face before looking for her daughter, but went wide eyed at noticing that she was no where, making everyone concern.

"Yasaka is there something wrong?" Sirzechs asked with concern, but was met with a worried look on Yasaka's face.

"Yes! Kunou is gone!" Yasaka answered with worry in her voice and painic in her eyes, making everyone's eyes widen at those news.

*With Issei*

"Can you help me find my mother." A young girl with golden blonde hair with matching eyes, with the same color of fox tails and eyes, and is wearing a maiko, and a geta asked, making Issei blink for a second then shrugged.

"Sure why not." Issei answered simply.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **This took so long...but it is done, anyway, I am done, anyway I hope you all liked the chapter, I do not know at the moment if I will make other chapters like this or not, but I hope you all like it, anyway I am making a system of the harem and options, I saw this system from a story that I read, but I don't really know the name of it, but I was inspired to use it, so here-**

 **Harem so far- Irina (Main girl), Raynare, Kuroka, Asia, Xenovia, Searfall, Gabriel, Penemue, Rossweisse, Yasaka, Artemis, Akeno, Koneko,**

 **Maybe- Amaterasu, Ravel, Aphrodite, Ophis, Le fay, Gaia, Nike, Ran, Freya,**

 **No- Rias, Kunou, Grayfia, Athena, Demeter**

 **Now as you can see this is options, as the story continues more and more girls will be added into maybe, but for now most are random and are people that I might add into the story, and it is up to you guys the reviews, or you can send a (PM) and it is up to right here starting from this point that for one of these girls to be added there must be three people to agree, but if three disagree or if someone puts up a good argument then they will not be added into the harem no matter what, so yea...now, man I am not good with this but after reading a review on the subject, I am going to need some beta readers for this story, cause for future chapters, since I am trying to do so much, so yea, hope you all liked the chapter and I will see you next time, bye.**

 **Void**


	5. Chapter 5

**Strange is normal for all**

 **Hey everyone, back again with the next chapter for you all, and I will now answer question's that were given-**

 **Xerzo LotCN- To answer who is the strongest it will get a tiny bit fact related, I would go screw fact go to the story, but to this question I will since this is a good question, now the strongest beings are Ophis, Great Red, and 666/Triex, the reason is that they all represent infinite in their own way, Ophis is based on literal energy, Great Red the infinite power of dreams, and 666 is based on the power of destruction or apocalypses which in some thought is infinite, as for the second strongest it has to be the God of Destruction, since in the manga it was told that Azazel thought that Shiva could some what match 666, so yea, plus Issei will get stronger from here.**

 **Ryuujin96- I don't mind what everyone writes in the reviews, as long as you guys are enjoying the story at least then it's fine to write what ever you want, except suggestions on what should happen next, I already have the whole story planed out.**

 **Now with that done, let's get this story started, I do not own Highschool DxD, but I do own the story idea, but let's get this story rolling enjoy.**

 **"Talk"**

 **'Thoughts'**

 **[Ddraig speak/thought]**

 **{Albion speak/thought}**

 ***Location/time change***

 **(Flashback)**

* * *

(Flashback- a few minutes after meeting the blonde girl)

'Ok, now how the hell do I explain what I did? I guess being honest would be the right choice in this situation...man I am going to get a ear full.' Issei thought with a sigh, as he was walking towards the hospital in the underworld, until someone bumped into him and fell to the floor.

"S-Sorry!" A soft yet nervous voice spoke, making Issei look down and looked at the person who bumped into him, and saw it was a young girl with blond hair, fox like ears on the top of her head, her eyes matched the color of her eyes, and she wore a maiko.

"Don't worry it is fine, but I should be asking if you are ok." Issei replied with a tiny bit of curiosity in his voice, but the girl did not noticed and looked at him for a second, then at the clothes she was wearing, then finally back to his face, before she finally gasp and pointed at him, making Issei a bit surprised when she gasp for no reason, well as far as he knows.

"You are the guy that was fighting today!" The girl exclaimed with a small shine in her eyes, causing Issei to blink for a second before smiling and nodded his head.

"Yea, that is right, now who are you? Or better yet what are you doing here in the middle of the...street...man I hope it is not the street, cause I do not want to ran over..." Issei replied answering her question, before asking his own question, then muttering under his breath, making the girl look nervous for a bit.

"W-Well, my name is Kunou..." The girl who's name is Kunou spoke in a really soft voice that sounds close to a whisper, which Issei replied with a nod.

"Alright, now why are you here by yourself, where is your mom and dad?" Issei questioned again, but he only got a sad look from Kunou, which confused Issei a lot.

"I am looking for my mother, but I do not know if I have a dad..." Kunou replied in a sad tone, causing Issei's eyes to widen from her words.

'Crap! This just went south, I wish I could have a 'do over' right now cause I think I just hit a sensitive spot.' Issei thought with a small hiss coming from his mouth, but Kunou did not noticed it, but in a bit of time she looked Issei in the eyes, with a trembling look on her face, making Issei confused about what Kunou was thinking in her head.

"C-can I ask you something?" Kunou asked in a nervous tone, making Issei gulp silently and nodded his head.

'Ok Issei try not to be a dick when answering this question, cause if you do there is a chance then you might scare a little girl, and that is something I would hate to do, well except if it was someone trying to kill me for no reason, or claim me as a threat...I feel cryptic thinking this.' Issei thought while making faces, but Kunou did not notice since she was looking at the ground with a nervous look on her face.

"Can you help me find my mother." Kunou asked with her eyes avoiding Issei's, but Issei just looked at her and gave a small smile.

"Sure why not." Issei replied with a shrug, making Kunou look at him in surprise, which soon changed into a smile.

(Flashback end)

"So what does your mother look like?" Issei asked Kunou, which she looked at him with a tilt of her head, and started to think.

"Well...she is really pretty, and has ears like me." Kunou explained, making Issei look at her for a few seconds, before grinning at her.

"Alright, thank you for telling me...but I guess it is not going to be hard since you and your mother are the only ones in the underworld with fox like ears..." Issei replied while muttering the second part under his breath, which Kunou did not hear.

"...Can I ask you something?" Kunou asked Issei with a unsure look on her face, which made Issei felt concern about what she was going to ask.

"Um...sure go ahead." Issei replied awkwardly, causing Kunou to look at him.

"What is a dad like?" I don't really fully know what a dad is like, from what I heard and seen most dad's are different from other dad's, I am just asking since you are a guy, and you might really know what dad's are like..." Kunou spoke in a bitter yet depressed tone, which made Issei looked at her in surprise.

"Huh...well dad's have different attitude's, some want their children to act a bit like them, others do something similar to tough love, then there are dad's that are...well they are jerks, and lastly their are dad's that are really protective and stuff like that and will help and support you, basically dad's can be almost anything that the mind can come up with, but for people who don't have dad's well they look up to someone they see as a dad, and other times the single parent finds someone they love then...well I think you know where I am going with this, right?" Issei explained, before asking if Kunou if she understood what he was saying, and got his answer when Kunou nodded her head.

"...I guess, but what do father's and daughter's do together?" Kunou asked once again, but in a voice that sounded close to a whisper, but Issei heard what she said and thought about it for a bit.

"Dad's and son's...I don't really know what they do, since me and my dad never really hang out or anything together, but I think I know what father's and daughter's do together, I believe it is some what similar to dad's and son's I don't really know, but I know that they spend time together, and do stuff they both like, but sometimes the father will be over protective, I know I would do the same if I had a daughter..." Issei replied honestly, while muttering the last bit of words to himself, making Kunou look at him for a few seconds, and nodded her head.

"...Ok, thank you..." Kunou whispered, and once she finished saying those words a small growl came from her stomach, making Issei stopped and looked at her with a small smile on his face as he saw her blushing, but stopped when he heard a similar growl coming from his own stomach, which made Issei rubbed the beack of his head in embarrassment, then after a bit of time he open his dimension pocket and pull out two sandwiches.

"You hungry? I have another sandwich if you want it." Issei asked Kunou, who looked at him, but before she could say anything her stomach growled once again, making her embarrassed.

"...yes, please..." Kunou whispered with a really red face, as she took the sandwich and started to eat it, and once after taking that first bite she froze and started to eat the sandwich without breathing, causing Issei to laugh.

"You must really like that sandwich, huh?" Issei questioned in a joke like tone, but Kunou replied by nodding her head fast, and continued to eat her sandwich at a fast pace until she was done.

"That was so good...but now it is gone..." Kunou spoke to herself showing her joy and disappointment, which Issei herd and watched with a small smile on his lips, as he continued to finish his sandwich.

"Well if you are lucky the next time we see each other I might give you another sandwich." Issei told Kunou with a smile still on his face, making Kunou look at him with a big smile and sparkles in her eyes.

"Really!?" Kunou asked in joy, which Issei replied by nodding his head in agreement.

"Yea, so let's go find your mom, and on the way we could get some ice cream." Issei replied with a smirk, which Kunou copied with a small giggle.

"Yay!" Kunou cheered, and grabbed Issei's left hand and tried to pull him, and this caused Issei to look surprise for a few seconds before smiling and started to follow her, even though she did not know where she was going.

*A few minutes later*

"Here we are!" Issei spoke in a tired tone, with a ice cream cone in his right hand, with the flavor being chocolate, and next to him was Kunou holding Issei's left hand with her right hand, with a ice cream cone that has vanilla in her left hand.

"Why are we here?" Kunou asked Issei with a tilt of her head, which Issei replied by giving a small bitter smile.

"Well you see this is the place where the people I fought today are at, and some of them are my friends...maybe, but yeah I want to see if they are ok...my friends, not anyone else, plus if I am right then we might find some people that will help us in finding your mom." Issei explained, with Kunou giving a small nod understanding the plan, and liked it a lot.

"Ok, so I might see my mom soon?" Kunou asked timely, which confused Issei a bit since she was acting a bit different.

"Yea, but I probably made some people mad, made one person especially mad, so stay close." Issei answered with a small wince, making Kunou gulp a bit and started to hide behind Issei, but as they walked though the hospital, many people found what she was doing to be adorable, until they made it to a elevator is when Issei finished his Ice cream cone, and pushed a button, which began the elevator ride, and once they made it to the floor they were faced with a woman with silver hair, making Issei freeze.

"You!" The woman yelled, causing Kunou who just finished her ice cream to hide behind Issei so that the woman can't see her.

"What do you want? Cause I know I did nothing to make a Greek goddess mad at me, or are you just going to judge me because I am a guy? Well guess what I do not care one bit, so move out of my way, cause I am here to visit people, not get into any stupid conversation you have to pull up." Issei growled while walking past the woman, who stood still in shocked, as Kunou was still trying to hide but was amazed at Issei's confidence.

"Wait hold on! That is not what I want to talk about, I want to talk about the bow you used, the bow that belongs to my champion." The woman injected with narrowed eyes, but Issei just gave her a look that showed that he was screaming on the inside.

"Ok, I know what happened to make you hate guys, if a girl was able to take it then you would not be as angry, well if you want it then there is a problem in doing it, the problem is that no matter what I do it will always appear next to me every day I wake up, and I am serious about this, so deal with it Artemis..." Issei replied with a growl, but the woman now known as Artemis looked at him with wide eyes and gasp.

"No, no, no, no, no I can't accept this, you are my new Champion!?" Artemis yelled in shock, causing Kunou to yelp a bit, but Issei was pissed about what Artemis said, and that she scared Kunou.

"Feeling is neutral, look...I do not know what happened to make you dislike men, but hating every guy you see is fucked up, I've been hurt by women physically and emotionally, but I still went on with my true dream." Issei replied with narrowed eyes, making Artemis confused for a second.

"And what is it...wait let me guess you want a harem don't you?" Artemis questioned with a sharp glare, but Issei just rolled his eyes at her.

"Half of it yes, but...to be honest I want to be loved...I want to be someone people look up to, someone who can protect his friends and love ones, and a guy that wants to be loved, look I get it you hate the opposite gender, but don't put me down, I don't know you, and you don't know me, but I don't give one shit if you are a goddess, I'm not like any other guy, so don't you dare compare me to any other guy, or hell the idea you have of what males are like, cause I don't want to hear it." Issei stated with a dark look in his eyes as he walked off, leaving a stunned Artemis standing where she was while looking at the ground.

"...Maybe he is right...I have research to do..." Artemis whispered to herself, as she started to walk away with a thoughtful look on her face.

"...Were you really hurt emotionally?" Kunou asked Issei, who looked at her with a pair of sad eyes.

"Yea...it was someone I loved because she saved me, and gave me a chance at life again, but I really don't care about her now..." Issei replied with a far away look in his eyes, making Kunou look at him with a sad look.

"What did this person do to you?" Kunou asked Issei fearing what the answer might be, but Issei just stopped when she asked that simple question.

"I used to be a devil...as to how I became one, was from the person who I thought I could love let me die...I mean I can forgive the person that killed me that is easy I guess, but she actually let me die, when I thought it all though one day something snapped and all this crazy started, but I tried to prove myself to everyone that I can be serious till I realize that the step I took lead to a new goal, to survive, that is my goal, that is my reason to live to finish my dream make a family, or be part of one..." Issei told Kunou with his teeth grinding against each other, while Kunou looked shocked at what Issei said.

"I am sorry that happened to you..." Kunou spoke sadly, but Issei shaked his head no at her and gave her a smile.

"Don't worry about it, there is no problem what so ever, I kinda like where my life is now, but I hate the fact that I have to fight the God of Destruction soon...that will be hell." Issei quipped with a small smile, but Kunou looked at him in shocked in seeing him so calm about fighting the god of destruction.

"...You are really confident in fighting him, huh?" Kunou questioned, but Issei just gave a small smile.

"Kinda, I won't know if I stand a chance unless I fight him myself." Issei explained simply, making Kunou nod her head understanding what he was saying, but both froze when they heard someone running, which confused the two until they saw a woman with golden blonde hair, matching color eyes, and a pair of fox ears and a tail, as said woman wore a white kimono.

"Kunou!" The woman called in joy, as Kunou squeaked.

"Mom!" Kunou called out, causing Issei to laugh a bit, making the woman who is Kunou's mother look at him for a few seconds, before giving a soft smile.

"So you are the Red Dragon Emperor Issei, am I right?" The woman asked, making Issei rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Yep, that is me, I found your daughter when she bumped into me on my way here, she has been a delight to talk to." Issei replied with a small smile, causing Kunou to blush in embarrassment, but the woman gave him a grin.

"Is that so...well my name is Yasaka." The woman named Yasaka introduced, making Issei blink but gave a smile.

"Huh, well it is nice to meet you, but I have to ask why did you came to the hospital?" Issei asked, causing Yasaka to sigh a bit.

"Azazel, now me and Kunou are off, I hope we meet again soon Issei." Yasaka replied in a tired tone, but gave him a small wave, before using a spell to teleport her and Kunou to their home.

"Bye dad!" Kunou called out, making both Yasaka and Issei look at her in surpise, as both her and Yasaka disappear, leaving a stunned Issei standing looking at the spot where Kunou and Yasaka were standing, until he was brought out of his thoughts by someone laughing at him.

"Not even the end of the year and your a father!" Azazel laughed, with Raynare, Irina, Gabriel, Michael, Sirzechs, Grayfia, and Serafall behind him, and a few others that Issei recognized, but did not payed attention since he was glaring at Azazel.

"Better father than you asshole." Issei growled, but that sentence just made Azazel freeze and looked at the ground in shame, making a few people wince, except Raynare who advanced towards Issei.

"That is true Ise, but at least he tried." Raynare told Issei with a smile while hugging his right arm, making Issei blush a bit but gave a small smile to Raynare.

"Hey! Hold it right there he is my Ise!" Irina yelled at Raynare as she hugged Issei's left arm, causing Issei to blink in surprise at seeing Irina again and looked at her, and noticed that it looked like she didn't really took good care of herself.

"Hey Irina...so is this about that crush you had on me when we were kids?" Issei spoke, which made Irina look at him in surprise with a red blush on her face.

"How-when...what...?" Irina stumbled, which Issei replied with a shrug.

"Kinda knew about it about a month or two since when I left, now while you and Raynare talk about this situation and stuff, since I trust both of you I need to have a talk with some people..." Issei told the two while trailing off, making both girls nod their heads and let go of Issei and went to talk, but before Issei could go anywhere there was a man in front of him with a long white beard, with two people standing next to him one was a man he remembered easily, but the other was a woman that he did not know with white/silver like hair and is wearing a business suit.

"So you are the Red dragon emperor...I am impressed, just by looking at you I can tell you are not like the other users I heard about, I can sense your pure heart, a very hard thing to find these days." The man complimented, making Issei smile a bit.

"Thank you Odin." Issei replied with a small bow, causing the man now known as Odin to grin.

"No problem, now may I ask if you would like to take Rossweisse on a date, and probably be her boyfriend? She really needs one, so will you?" Odin asked Issei with amusement in his voice, making the woman next to him named Rossweisse to blush and blurted some random nonsense.

"Sure, but that all really depends if she can share me, since those two and a few others might want a piece of me, and it would be lovely to go on a date with beauty such as you Rossweisse." Issei replied, but aimed the second part of his sentence at Rossweisse, who blushed and that blush deepens when Issei kissed her hand, but it also made some women see red, as the men were shocked at what he was doing.

"Ok! The three of us are going to have a talk! Then after this we got two more to talk to!" Irina told both Raynare and Rossweisse, making the two blink in surprise.

"Is it wrong that I found what she did attractive?" Issei muttered under his breath, but Azazel herd him and shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess, most guy like woman who can take charge of them self...but that is just my thoughts about it." Azazel replied in a whisper, making Issei nod his head understanding what Azazel was talking about, but once that was done Issei was about to enter one of the rooms, till the blonde man that was next to Odin grabbed his arm, making Issei raise a eyebrow.

"Soon I will request a battle Issei the Red Dragon Emperor." The man spoke, making Issei smirk at the man.

"You can count on that Thor..." Issei replied, making the man known as Thor to smirk at him, and allowed Issei to enter a room, and once he entered he saw a familiar group of people making him sigh.

"Issei!" A familiar voice that Issei knew called out, making Issei smile a bit as he looked at the person to see that it was Gasper.

"Hey Gasper, how are you doing?" Issei asked the cross-dresser, who gave him a big smile.

"I am good...the others mot so much...Sona and her group are alright, and they are happy to see you again, but Asia and Xenovia wanted to leave the hospital and try to find you, but Rias won't let them." Gasper answered Issei in a slightly nervous tone, but Issei narrowed his eyes at what Gasper said and sighed.

"Figured as much, come on Gasper I got this fucking mess to deal with." Issei told Gasper with a growl, making the boy flinch a bit, but followed Issei to where they both saw Asia and Rias arguing with each other, and this really surprised Issei, but Xenovia noticed him and Gasper watching and gasp.

"Issei!" Xenovia called as she ran to Issei and hugged him, who hugged her in return, and soon Asia joined in the hug, but everyone else looked at him in shock.

"Heh, nice to see you Issei, but if I could stand I would punch you." Saji spoke to Issei in a tired tone, but Issei noticed that Momo and Ruruko were next to him in a really affectionate way, making Issei smile at them.

"Probably, but I would kick your ass, though I have to say congratulations you three for dating, and all it took was me getting Saji pissed off by the fact that the two of you love him, oh and uh...sorry about that, but hey everything worked out in the end right?" Issei replied in a awkward tone, causing Saji to scoff, but Momo and Ruruko just giggled.

"...Issei..." Rias whispered, but Issei heard her and gave her a cold look, before looking at everyone else, which made Rias's heart break.

"...Alright, so I am sorry for making it look like I was killed or hurt, and I am sorry for mocking you guys...well some of the stuff I said, other things I said that was all true...but that is besides the point I came here, because I am going to train some people, the two main people will be Saji and Gasper." Issei told everyone in the group, who looked surprised.

"Ok, bad time to ask, but what happened to your eyes and hair." Sona questioned, making Issei blink in surprise, while everyone had agree that they wanted to know what happened to Issei's eyes and hair.

"My eyes turned into these two colors a week after I left, I guess it came from me absorbing Albion's gem leading to a reaction in my body turning my eyes into the color of gems that the boosted gear and divine dividing, as for my hair that is the from me absorbing different types of energy's from all the stuff I...'got'...from around the world." Issei explained, making everyone look at him in shock, but the people in Rias's group except Xenovia and Gasper froze when they saw a face that they wished they could forget.

"Well if you find that impressive, then you should see the tattoo he has on his right arm." Raynare told everyone while hugging Issei from behind, but they just looked at her in surprise for different reasons.

"R-Raynare!" Asia yelped with a tiny bit of fear, making the fallen look at her and let go of Issei and stood in front of her, causing Asia to become even more nervous.

"How are you here! I thought I killed you!" Rias exclaimed, but the Fallen ignored her, as Raynare was looking into Asia's eyes, making her own become soft.

"Asia, I am sorry for everything I did to you, I was not in the right state of mind at the time, I just had problems with my father." Raynare apologize with sincerity, making except a few blink in surprise, for everyone that didn't heard of Raynare looked confused, but Issei looked proud of Raynare for doing what she did, but Rias, Akeno, Kiba, Koneko, and Asia looked at Raynare with a suspicious look, until Asia raised her hand, which Raynare did the same thing and they shook hands.

"Ok, what the-" Rias started, till someone knocked on the door, making everyone turn around to see a girl around Koneko's age wearing a pink dress, has blonde that was put into twin like drills, causing everyone to look in surprise.

"Um...is the Red Dragon Emperor here?" The girl asked with a nervous tone in her voice, making Issei sigh.

"That is me, and you are Riser's sister Ravel right?" Issei replied, making the girl named Ravel to nod her head.

"Yes that is me, and Red-" Ravel started, but Issei made clicking noises with his mouth making Ravel look at him in confusion.

"No, Issei, just Issei nothing at the end or anything, call me Issei or Ise, which ever is good to you." Issei told Ravel, who looked at him in shock, as did everyone else, except Raynare.

"What! A-are you sure!" Ravel yelped, but Issei just nodded his head at her. "Um...well Issei, um...well I wanted to ask to see if you would like to...have cake and tea with me one day!" Ravel continued to speak awkwardly and yelping her words, which made Issei give her a soft smile.

"Sure I don't mind, whenever you want, that is a promise." Issei declared with a hand on his chest and the other was raised up, causing everyone to look at him in surprise.

"T-thank you!" Ravel replied quickly and soon walked away in a fast pace, making Issei sigh in bliss, but it annoyed one girl with red hair a lot.

"Issei, I-" Rias started, but stopped when a large amount of killing intent was aimed at her, and when that happened Issei turned around and looked at her with a glare.

"Look, I forgive you for what happened, but that literally means nothing in this case, since I really want nothing to do with you, it's your fault your in this mess and there is nothing you can do to change it, you can't make me a devil again since I am too strong to even for you or your bother to even attempt that, I'm am the third fucking strongest being on the planet, and after today I might have to fight the second strongest soon, so fucking get over it, if I help you it will be because Asia and Xenovia are with you, not you them, so get over it cause I'm being honest right now ' . .YOU!" Issei snapped at Rias, causing her to cry, and it made everyone look at him in shock, except surprisingly Asia who had a small smile, and one other girl.

"...You let my sister kiss you..." Koneko spoke with a bit of anger in her voice, but Issei just rolled his eyes at her.

"Yea, so? That is nothing big, cause I know things that you don't know Koneko, and remember you, Kiba, and Akeno have a 50/50 chance that I will forgive you, so don't ruin it or I will treat you like Rias." Issei replied calmly while pointing at Rias, who cried a bit more.

"Issei, why are-" Kiba started, until something shot the floor, making everyone look at Issei who had a gun out and was aiming at the floor.

"This is her lesson, so don't you dare start, now I'm going to leave and head home, Saji, Gasper be warn my train will make it seem like you will die, but for now time to go home, and I must say this is one of my-ugh!" Issei told Kiba, before saying where he was going home and about training, but before anything else a blue dragon tail crashed into the hospital and hit him in the chest and threw him outside, making everyone shock.

"Issei!" Everyone shouted, making everyone who was outside in the hallway to run inside the room in panic.

"What happened!" Sirzechs asked in a worried tone, but noticed that arias was crying and became a bit angry.

"Something hit Issei out of the room!" Asia answered with a shout, causing Irina to gasp and look outside before becoming shock.

"Why is there a blue dragon outside!" Irina shouted, making everyone look confused, till they looked outside to see a blue western dragon standing right in front of Issei, who just stood up not looking phased or anything, before anyone could do anything they just teleported away.

*With Issei*

"Alright, so who are you? You attacked me for no reason when I was talking to some people I care about...ok a few who I care about, so who are you and what do you want?" Issei asked the blue western dragon, who glared at him as they were both in a forest.

"I am Tiamat and I am here to kill you." The dragon now known as Tiamat answered with a growl, but that just made Issei confused.

"Ok...what the hell, as far as I know I did nothing to you lady, so why is it that you want to kill me?" Issei asked with confusion all over his face, making Tiamat just scoff at him in a annoyed matter.

"Simple you hold Ddraig, and I want to kill him..." Tiamat growled venomously, only causing Issei to raise a eyebrow at the dragon.

"...That is fucking stupid Ddraig is a sacred gear now, and if I die he will go to someone else, pulse I mean come on! I'm the third strongest on the planet, but then again you are a dragon..." Issei replied with his growl, but Tiamat heard him and scoffed at him once more, making Issei annoyed.

"You are a liar, I will crush you, and even if Ddraig does not die, I bet he hates it when his host die." Tiamat told Issei, who at the moment stopped listening and looked at his left arm, which soon turned into a red gauntlet, and it caused Tiamat to growl louder at him, but Issei was not paying attention to her one bit.

"Ddraig what the hell did you do to this dragon?" Issei asked the red dragon, who made a confused 'hum' sound.

 **[What dragon? I can't really see anything or hear anything.] Ddraig replied in confusion, causing Issei to rub the back of his head.**

"Right, well the dragon's name is Tiamat, and let me tell you she really is pissed off at you for some reason." Issei answered Ddraig, who he heard gasp in shock and fear, making Issei raise a eyebrow.

 **[RUN PARTNER! RUN!] Ddraig screamed in fear, making Issei cover his ear's in pain, but Tiamat just growled.**

"Ok What The Hell! Seriously I am just a confused guy that was attacked by a dragon that knows you and you are telling me to run...on second thought that might be a good idea for later...but seriously what did you do!" Issei spoke till at the end he asked the same question from before, making Ddraig think for a bit.

 **[To be honest I don't remember actually what I did to her, but every now and then she finds one of my host and kill them in a heart beat.] Ddraig answered, causing Issei to sweatdrop, but both of them froze when they heard a loud roar from the blue western dragon.**

"You don't remember! Well then, I will just make you feel the same pain I felt!" Tiamat screamed in rage and charge at Issei, who blinked for a second, but got focused again when Tiamat was about to hit him with her tail, which is bad for Tiamat, since Issei caught her tail and started to spin her Mario style, and in a few seconds until he let go and Tiamat flew into some tree's and she didn't stop till she crashed into the ground in pain.

"Ok, are you good? Cause I really just want to go home now." Issei whined a bit, but Tiamat just got up and shot six elemental magic attacks at him, causing him to sigh and slapped them all away, before appearing in front of Tiamat and slap her across the face hard, making the the female dragon fall to the ground once more, and Issei gave her a irritated look. "Are you done now! Cause I can do this all fucking day! Just tell me what your problem is with Ddraig so I can understand what he did!" Issei shouted at the dragon, who once again got up, and growled at him.

"You wouldn't understand!" Tiamat yelled at him in annoyance, but Issei just sigh and charge a bit of ki up and charged at the female Dragon, who attempted to blow him away literally, but Issei just appeared behind her and kicked her in the back and kept doing it until she could not get up, which really scared the dragon since Ddraig's host was beating her easily.

"Good your listening now, ok how the hell would you know that if you just literally just fucking met me! So what is the problem, if it something he promise like food or some shit then I could probably help!" Issei yelled, making the blue dragon blush a bit.

"...he promise me children..." Tiamat answered in a low voice, but that just made Issei's eyes widen.

"Oh...Ddraig you asshole that was cold." Issei said simply, making the red dragon sigh.

 **[Yea, I know, but I am not really alive in a body, just a soul in a weapon...] Ddraig replied in a bitter tone, but the next that happened surprised both the read dragon, and the dragon user since a bright glow appeared and blinded Issei for a few seconds, but Ddraig heard a loud sound, until it just stopped.**

"You can look you know..." A soft voice spoke in embarrassment, which confused Issei as he lowered his arms, and was shocked to see a girl about his age maybe a year or two older in front of him with flawless pale skin, she had blue hair and eyes, and she wore a blue dress, and had a body that can make any female jealous.

"...Tiamat...?" Issei asked in disbelief, but the girl known as Tiamat just looked away in embarrassment.

"Yes...now where are we going?" Tiamat replied, making Issei confused.

"What do you mean?" Issei asked once again, but Tiamat just looked away in embarrassment.

"Don't worry about it, now where-" Tiamat started, until a magic circle appeared near them and the three leaders, the three strongest women from the three fraction, the strongest queen, both Rias and Sona's groups, and finally Irina, Raynare, and surprisingly Odin and Rossweisse appeared.

"Yo, what's up guys." Issei simply called out, but was tackled down by four girls.

"Issei!" Irina, Xenovia, Asia, and Raynare cried out, making the poor groan in pain, but still gave out a small laugh.

"Nice to see you all again too, even though it has been a few minutes." Issei told the four, who got off him and helped him up, but unknown to them a few girls gave the four dark looks, some knew the reason, but others did not, but Rossweisse look at the five before smiling and walking towards them, which Issei noticed.

"I've been thinking about what you said, and I accept." Rossweisse told Issei with a soft smile and extended her hand, which Issei looked at it, before grabbing it and pulled her twoards him, causing her to yelp, but Issei caught her and brought her into a hug, making her blush, and made a few girls glare.

"Then I will see you on Friday, and dress nice." Issei whispered in her ear, making Rossweisse shiver in excitement.

"I will." Rossweisse replied in the same tone, causing Issei to smirk.

"Well me, Raynare, and Tiamat are off, but don't worry we will see each other soon...sooner than you think..." Issei told everyone but mutter the last bit to himself, but Xenovia, Irina, and Asia heard him, and they were confused, while everyone else was shocked.

"Wait, Tiamat! Eh, who am I trying to actually fool, when you are involved in something Issei something good will always happen to you." Azazel spoke in a calm tone, making Issei laugh.

"True, but seriously later, and if you guys need help with anything then go ahead and ask." Issei told the leaders and the strongest women from each fraction, who nodded their heads, but before anything Azazel snapped his fingers.

"Right before you leave, a guy wanted me to give you this." Azazel said to Issei, who raised a eyebrow at him, until Azazel handed him the note and started to read it, and in a few seconds he started to smirk.

"Well then, this will get interesting..." Issei claimed his smirk never leaving his face, as both Raynare, Tiamat, and himself disappeared by a magic circle, leaving everyone confused about what the note said, but Azazel did knew and it worried him a bit.

'Get ready Red Dragon, cause in one month the two of us will fight, and how you do will depend on if you shall live or die.' - Shiva

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **There we go, another chapter, now I updated the harem a bit so there is that, and for those that asked me to get a beta, I have a problem since I don't really know much about the topic, and this is really embarrassing to ask, but I need help...but besides that, thanks for all the support in the story, and I have update the first and last chapter, all I did was fix some spelling, don't know about grammar, but yea review or PM me if you got questions, and I will see you next time.**

 **Harem so far- Irina (Main girl), Raynare, Kuroka, Asia, Xenovia, Searfall, Gabriel, Penemue, Rossweisse, Yasaka, Artemis, Akeno, Koneko, Ophis, Ravel, Amaterasu, Le fay, Aphrodite**

 **Maybe- Gaia, Nike, Ran, Freya, Tsubasa, Tiamat, Tomoe, Reya,**

 **No- Rias, Kunou, Grayfia, Athena, Demeter, Tsubaki**

 **Void**


	6. Chapter 6

**Going back to where it all began, plus three**

 **Hey, everyone, I am back with the next chapter for you all, but before continuing here is an answer to a question I got.**

 **Ryuujin96- It is a complicated thing really, it is as saying you forgave them for what they did, but because of that Issei does not trust Rias, it is complicated, but a better example is from if you watched a show called Drake and Josh where there is a similar situation, but permeate.**

 **Now with that done, on to the usual, I do not own Highschool DxD, I do own the idea, but with that done let's get this story started, enjoy!**

 **"Talk"**

 **'Thoughts'**

 **[Ddraig speak/thought]**

 **{Albion speak/thought}**

 ***Location/time change***

 **(Flashback)**

* * *

"Class, today we will have...four new students today, and one returning student...this should be interesting...Well you may come in now..." A teacher spoke in a bored tone, this teacher was male, had glasses, and is wearing a suit, his students on the other hand had different reactions, the girls were hoping for a boy like 'Kiba' and the guys were hoping that some girls might join, but two people just looked at the teacher a bit uninterested, but that all changed when four people entered the class room, one guy and three girls, making everyone wait for what these four would say, except two students who were surprised, and had a bit of hope in their eyes.

"Hello, my name is Dulio Gesualdo." Dulio spoke, as he wore the male themed Kuoh uniform for the summer, his appearance alone made all the girls except two to cheer in joy, but after a few seconds someone entered the room, a boy that was wearing the other style of the uniform of the school, one that involves the jacket, he had a somewhat bored look on his face, but no one paid attention since the girls were looking at him with lust, except two who were happy to see him, the guys in the class, on the other hand, were growling, except two who looked at him as if they saw him before.

"Sorry I'm late I had to deal with something on the way here." The boy explained with a annoyed look on his face, causing the teacher to raise a eyebrow feeling like he knew this boy from somewhere.

"It is fine, now are you going to introduce yourself?" The teacher replied, which the boy nodded his head and looked at the class.

"Hi, my name is-" The boy started, till two boys from who jumped out of their seats as they realized who the boy was.

"Issei!" The two boys exclaimed in shock, making everyone in the class shocked about what they said, but the boy now known as Issei smirked at the two.

"What? shock to see me Matsuda, Motohama?" Issei asked with a sinister smirk on his face, sending shivers down a few people spins, but the females in the classroom were shocked to know that the boy with strange colored hair, and two different colored eyes was Issei, many of the females were disgusted that he returned.

"Man, where have you been?! Things were not the same without you, I know we should go to the usual spot!" Motohama stated with a perverted grin, with Mastuda having the same grin on his face, making the girls in the class glare at the three except a few, but the glares vanished as they saw Issei had an annoyed look on his face, and the next thing surprised everyone, Issei just appeared in front of the two in a blink of an eye and punched both of them in the head hard so that they hit their desk, and once they hit it, they screamed in pain.

"You two are idiots, I've been all over the world traveling, for only when I get back to see that you two did not changed a bit, I half expected you two to have girlfriends and stop this shit, guess I was wrong...but the difference between before and now is that I am different, and will not join you two, so you two idiots are on your own until you two can be decent enough men to have a girlfriend, and when you stop with all perverted crap!" Issei growled with his eyes turning into slits, scaring everyone in the classroom, except two people who feel aroused, but the biggest thing was the disbelief on the females faces in the class.

"Hey Ise-kun, take off your jacket to show everyone how much of a man you are!" A female claimed with a small blush on her face, making Issei look at her with a raised eyebrow, before realization struck him, as he walked up to the girl.

"No, not happening Raynare, I am not taking off this jacket." Issei stated, causing everyone in the classroom to be confused, while Raynare, who was wearing the summer uniform looked at him with a sharp look.

"Yes, you will." Raynare declared with a glare, which Issei replied with his own.

"No, I won't," Issei stated once again, before it went to a back and forth debate on if Issei should keep his jacket on or not.

"Fine! Keep the jacket on!" Raynare shouted in annoyance, causing Issei to sigh in relief, and everyone else to look at the two with raised eyebrows.

"Yes! Thank you!" Issei called out, but the second he let his guard down Raynare got behind him and pulled both his jacket and dress shirt off, ripping the buttons off, and showed that Issei was wearing nothing underneath those clothes and showed the class the upper part of his body, making every single female blush and drool at the sight, while the guys had their jaws drop, Issei had a well made 8-pack, and a well made chest, and had a lot of muscle showing, but the next thing surprised them was that Issei had a long tribal tattoo from the wrist of his right arm, to the right part of his chest.

"There it is!" Raynare claimed seductively, which Issei replied by opening his bag and pulled out a red shirt and put it on to cover his upper body, before getting the upper part of his uniform from Raynare.

"Haha...very funny, the tattoo is there because of you." Issei replied dryly, causing Raynare to rub the back of her head in an embarrassed manor.

"Yea...sorry about that, you know I like art, and I was planning to you know use one of those fake tattoo methods...how the hell did the store gave me the wrong kit is a mystery to me." Raynare said in awkward tone, which Issei had to agree about what she said.

"It's fine...it is just I do not like having to wear the same kind of clothes as before." Issei replied in a bitter tone, making Raynare hug him from his back-side, causing everyone in the room to have mix emotions.

"But I like it, reminds me of how handsome you are when we first met." Raynare stated with a blush on her face, but one person was annoyed about this exchange.

"Alright! We all get it, you two love each other, big deal, can we hurry up and get ready to get the school day started, because I rather not stay here and watch you two have a romance scene in front of everyone!" A girl standing next to Raynare said, causing Raynare to raise an eyebrow at her.

"Why are you complaining Irina? We are sharing him are we not?" Raynare questioned, making the girl now known as Irina to look away, she wore the female summer uniform, her hair was down, and she had a lollipop in her mouth.

"...Yes we are sharing him...but I expect a date soon." Irina replied with a sigh and sharp look in her eyes, making Issei smile at her, as he walked up to her and pulled the lollipop that was in her mouth out, leaving Irina confused, but before saying anything Issei kissed her on the lips, and wrapped his right arm around her, while his other one was holding in the air the lollipop, and the second that Irina got her senses together to realize what happened she started to kiss back with passion by wrapping her arms around Issei's neck, which was a little difficult since he was a bit taller than her, they kept the position they were in for about a minute while unknown to them Irina was glowing in happiness, till they stopped to get a bit of air, and the moment that Irina realized what she did, she began to blush, while Issei put the lollipop in his own mouth and went to the seat he had in class before he left.

"That was interesting." The final girl spoke in amusement, causing Irina to look at her with a frown.

"Be quiet Tiamat..." Irina muttered in embarrassment, which only made Tiamat, who was wearing the same uniform to grin at Irina.

*During lunch*

"OK! WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ISSEI!" Matsuda and Motohama screamed, as they hit their fist on Issei's desk, but Issei just looked at them with no interest whatsoever, making the two annoyed.

"He grew up and became me, like you two should." Issei stated in a bored tone, making one girl with glasses look at him with interest.

"That is interesting coming from you Hyoudou." The girl claimed with a smirk, but Issei did not care and just raised an eyebrow at her.

"Coming from you, that is rich, anyway are you and Motohama dating Aika?" Issei replied with a small smirk on his face, causing the two perverts with glasses to look at him in shock.

"I-Issei why-" Motohama started, till Issei snorted at him.

"Simple, you two are so similar that it is a surprise how you two are not dating yet!" Issei answered harshly, making the two look at each other for a few seconds then looked at Issei thinking about what he said.

"Well, that is surprising coming from you Hyoudou." A female voice claimed harshly, causing Issei to glare at the person.

"When you are in a relationship with seven people that are sharing you who you love, not 'like', but love and you know something, so I do not care about your fucking side comments Katase!" Issei spoke darkly with a pure red aura around him, making pressure build from around him, causing some people to have a hard time breathing, until he calmed down a bit, while Katase, and her friend Murayama looked at him in shock, Murayama more so than her friend.

"Why you...it does not matter no matter what you are still a pervert no matter what!" Katase stated with a glare, but it disappeared when Issei broke his desk in half with one punch, scaring everyone in the room, except six people.

"I am not the same person as before, so shut up! You don't know me, Matsuda and Motohama don't know me, Aika doesn't know me either, and even you don't know me, so stop believing that you do, besides, if these two idiots have been looking at you, why have you not cover where they look? Are you pleased that they see you in a way you don't? Are you too lazy to do it? Do you find it amusing?! Do you just want something to hit for shit and giggles!? WELL WHAT IS IT!" Issei snapped, before questioning Katase, to finally shouting at her with his eyes turning into slits, and if anyone could see it a transformation happened in the blink of an eye, one that looks more like a dragon, which made everyone look at him and surprise and fear, till he grabbed his bag and started to leave the room, till someone grabbed him, it was Murayama who looked like she was about to cry.

"Issei..." Murayama muttered as she holds his arm, but Issei snapped it away and left the room while slamming the door.

"Well you and your club are idiots." Raynare stated with a frown and glare on her face, as she crossed her arms, but no one seemed to respond, so she continued, "He works hard, he's got a job, he got a house, he trained when people wanted to kill him so that he could live, that is right, people want to kill him, cause he was at the wrong place at the wrong time, and to top it off he learned many things, from stuff at school, to myths, and he learned control, control over himself, so he has a good fucking reason to be pissed now, cause all you see is the old him with just a bit of a change in looks...you people disgust me, when we met I didn't like him...but he still found a way to my heart, and he has saved me in more ways than anyone could imagine...so leave him alone!" Raynare growled at everyone as she left to find Issei, who looked even a bit more shocked about what she said, which was a lie...well half of a lie.

"I am going to find him..." Irina stated while glaring at everyone in the classroom, which Xenovia looked at her friend for a second.

"Me too, since I also have a part of his heart." Xenovia added in a whisper, making Irina nod her head and the two left.

"Coming Tiamat?" Asia asked, making the dragon king roll her eyes.

"What do you think, of course." Tiamat stated, which the two quickly followed after their other two friends, while unknown to them one girl with brown hair was following close behind, and another person that heard everything hidden from view who looked a bit interested.

*With Issei*

"Bastards...thinking about me and how I used to act..." Issei growled under his breath as he finished the bento he had, which was the fourth one he had, and before he could relax he heard a person snorted next to him, and once he looked at who it was he groaned in annoyance.

"You know; I do not know what to think about you." A female voice stated, making Issei growl in annoyance.

"What do you want Artemis? On the side note, what are you doing here?" Issei asked, making Artemis look at him for a few seconds, before sitting next to him and watched him a bit closely.

"I want to see who you are, but I still do not know what to think, I know that you are a pervert...well as far as I never, but what you did in the classroom that really changed my idea of who you are, so I am going to keep watching you, but before you ask why I am wearing the female uniform is because I am a third year student, it helps when you have the looks of a teen...that and manipulating minds." Artemis answered, which Issei looked at her with narrowed eyes, before looking away.

"Whatever helps you I guess, just don't manipulate so many people or I'll be pissed." Issei stated, making Artemis look at him with a small blush on her face.

"Yes...well goodbye for now Issei Hyoudou." Artemis replied before leaving, which left Issei by himself, then in a few seconds he went to lay down on the grass, till someone tapped his foot, causing him to look at the person who did it, and was a bit surprised to see Murayama there looking nervous.

"What do you want Murayama?" Issei asked a bit harsh, making Murayama flinch at his tone.

"I'm here to apologize... on what Katase said, and if it offends you in any way." Murayama answered, which made Issei raise an eyebrow at her.

"It's fine...but if she attacks me for no reason, warning to you I will put her in a hospital bed." Issei replied with a glare, making Murayama flinch.

"Right...so what are you doing these days..." Murayama asked in a nervous tone, causing Issei to raise an eyebrow at her.

"You trying to make a small talk is amusing...we haven't had a regular conversation since we were, in what middle school?" Issei claimed, but it sounded more like a question than anything else, which made Murayama look at him for a few second then looked at the ground trying to think of something.

"So...what is up with the bento boxes, I mean everyone in the class knows that a few girls are sharing you...but that is less than the number of girl's you said were sharing." Murayama pointed out, causing Issei to sigh for a second, before thinking of a way to answer.

"Well, that is simple, only four of the girls know how to cook, but one is attempting to work a lot since she is not in school anymore...consider she is 21..." Issei answered, which shocked Murayama. (Is Rossweisse 21?)

"Seriously! Wow, so...who is sharing you?" Murayama asked, causing Issei to roll his eyes.

"...Asia, Xenovia, Raynare, Irina, Tiamat, and a girl I met while I was traveling, who happens to be Koneko's sister, and the other girl I mentioned whose name is Rossweisse...for now depends on how our date goes..." Issei replied, while muttering the last part to himself, but his answer shocked Murayama.

"Umm...wow..." Murayama simply said, making Issei chuckle.

"Yea, and that is the amount of people that agreed, there could be more girls that like me, but I never caught on...I think..." Issei said with a thoughtful look, which only made Murayama look a bit hurt, till she thought of something.

"Why did you peep?" Murayama asked Issei, who was drinking water and almost spit it out when he heard her question.

"What?!" Issei shouted in surprise, making Murayama shook her head thinking she phrased what she said wrong.

"I mean before, why did you peep before, I beat the living shit out of Motohama and Matsuda when you were gone to get answers since I was a bit annoyed, Motohama...just did it caused he felt like it, but Matsuda just did it for a similar reason, but to also look at a girl he liked." Murayama explained, which made Issei tense.

"Well...yea Matsuda did it because he likes Katase, don't tell her that yet, caused I am hoping that those two will get their act together, Motohama does it since he wants to prove that he is the best pervert...yea that is why I stated who he should date, as for me the same reason as Matsuda, I like someone from the Kendo club, but the three of us knew we had no chance to get a girlfriend when people gave us that stupid title..." Issei explained looking a bit lost, which made Murayama shock.

"Wow, so what those two idiots said are true, and before you ask they said that you really did not pay attention to the other girls in the club, just one, and you pretty much pretended to know what they were talking about." Murayama replied, which made Issei look at her for a few seconds before sighing.

"Yea...it won't matter anyway; what I am apart of I don't want her to be involved." Issei stated, making Murayama confused.

"What are you talking about? Wait no actually why? You have eight girls that are sharing you, yet-" Murayama started questioning, before getting cut off by a dark glare from Issei.

"That is because they know what I am talking about, and what I say could change everything someone thinks about me, and I don't want no one to see me as a freak!" Issei growled, shocking Murayama.

"Well...could you tell me who the girl you peeked on is, and why..." Murayama asked while trailing off, making Issei raise an eyebrow at her.

"Why the hell are you trying to make conversation with me? We haven't talked since Middle school, and when I first peeked you wanted to beat the living crap out of me which you did, so why?" Issei stated in a harsh tone, which made Murayama look away in shame.

"B-Because...oh fuck it...I LIKE YOU OK! I LIKE YOU, ACTUALLY, I LOVE YOU OK!" Murayama stuttered, before shouting out at the end, making Issei surprise.

"Um...wow..." Issei spoke in shock, which Murayama gave him a soft smile before turning away.

"Sorry I said that...but maybe I could help you, so we could at least be friends..." Murayama replied in a low tone, before walking away, but heard Issei chuckling a bit, which confused her a bit.

"Funny you said that, cause the person I was talking about just admitted her feeling to me." Issei claimed in joy, causing Murayama to freeze and looked at him and was surprised to see him having the same grin of joy he had before he left, making her heart skip a beat and her face started to turn red.

"R-Really...?" Murayama asked with wonder and a tiny bit of hope, which Issei nodded his head, before becoming serious.

"Yes, but now that you know this I can't allow you to get close, I just wanted to admit that I like you...but if you get close to me there is a good chance that you will be targeted since many people want me dead." Issei replied in a grim like tone, but that only made Murayama walk to him and sat on his lap, which startled him.

"Does that change how you feel?" Murayama asked with no emotion coming from her voice, making Issei a bit nervous, but he shook his head telling her that it doesn't. "Then I don't care." Murayama claimed and kissed him on the lips, making Issei shock before kissing her back, but after one second someone whistled in a cheerful like manner, causing the two to stop and look to see five girls that made Issei gulp a bit.

"So you two seemed comfortable, but next time warn us." Raynare claimed with a teasing smirk, which confused Issei.

"Wait so how do you know-" Issei started, till Asia gave him an embarrassed smile.

"Yea, I found a journal that belongs to you and read it, sorry!" Asia exclaimed with a fake sorry look, making Issei smirk at her.

"Well, with that done, then we have a lot of explaining to do, first with you Murayama, then the biggest thing I will have to deal with...telling my parents..." Issei replied with a frown, which made Murayama confused.

"Telling me what?" Murayama asked, but was shocked to see that Issei grew red dragon wings from his back and flexed them.

"A lot, that is what." Issei stated, which lead to Issei explaining everything about the supernatural to Murayama, which the others added their own opinions in the mix, and from what is happening in the factions now.

"...So let me get this straight, you all are part of the supernatural...Issei became a dragon when he found out Rias let him die on his first date, because she wanted him apart of her group to get out of a marriage contract, Angels, Fallens, and Devils are at peace from a meeting, Issei has a rival who is a battle maniac, and because of Issei who wanted to learn a ton of shit about magic he made all the factions join forces to fight against a terrorist group, and all they need to do is sign a piece of paper to confirm this shit, and finally Issei is the third strongest being on the planet, and now has the chance to be the second strongest on the planet in one month...am I high or something, you are lucky that I actually had a good idea about this otherwise I would call a doctor." Murayama claimed with a sigh, which the others just shrug.

"To be honest, if the supernatural is not involved then it is not that normal." Issei explained, which made all the girls look at him funny.

"I guess...but to be honest I rather live like a human for a while, before living the life like you do." Asia claimed, but Issei just shrugged.

"That is up to you, now any questions Murayama?" Issei asked his new girlfriend who is sharing him, while she thought of something and nodded her head.

"Yea, I do..." Murayama claimed, making Issei confused as he noticed that she has a smirk look on her face.

"I feel scared, because I know she has an idea in her mind." Issei claimed, which the girls did not care.

*At the end of school*

"I can't believe that you asked me to make you a dragon..." Issei stated, which made Murayama (who was with Issei and the other girls now) grin at him.

"Not complaining, though, but are you sure you want to tell your parents about...you know everything." Murayama spoke, making Issei sigh at her.

"To be honest not really...but it needs to be done, I do not want them to be involved that much, plus if they get targeted then I want to leave something there so that I can teleport to where they are when needed." Issei explained, which surprised everyone.

"Wow, ok, but do you think your parents will you know get over the fact you gave up everything that makes you human to be a dragon to live?" Xenovia asked a bit worried, but Issei just gave her a smirk.

"Doesn't change that I was born human, besides you girls should be worried since I am introducing you all as my girlfriends." Issei stated, making the girl's eyes widen at that thought of being introduced as Issei girlfriends.

"Wait...umm...Issei you might not like what happened to your house." Asia told Issei, who looked at her confused, till they were in front of his house...well was his house, since in front of him was a three story building.

"Ok...what the hell am I looking at..." Issei asked with no emotion, making both Xenovia and Asia winced, while the other girls were surprised and confused about the house in front of them.

"Rias made it like this, by moving people and the sort...she thought you might come home one day and decided to give your house a makeover...and everyone from the group lives here..." Asia explained with a twitch in her eye, but stopped when Issei glared his aura out dangerously.

"They have better not made up a lie, or did some mind messing to my parents, caused I will be pissed off if they did." Issei claimed with a growl, which made Murayama feel strange.

"You probably feel strange now, the reason is if our mate is strong then it will send a wave of pleasure through us." Tiamat told Murayama in a whisper, making the girl nod her head understanding what is going on, while everyone else was watching, Issei walk to the door and knock on it, which soon the door opened revealing a woman with brown hair.

"Hello...who are you?" The woman asked, making Issei freeze and look shocked to see almost no life in the woman's eyes.

"...Hi...mom..." Issei replied awkwardly, causing the woman to blink and look at Issei closely for a bit before her eyes widen in shock, and the next thing that happened was that the woman hugged him and cried into his chest, while Issei hold her close, making the girls look at the situation in awe.

"Honey, is something wrong?" A man asked, but froze when he noticed that the woman was hugging Issei, and did not know what to say, while Issei looked at the man a bit embarrassed to say anything, before he took a deep breath.

"Hey, dad..." Issei answered, shocking the man, who was looking at Issei before gasping in shock, then brought Issei and the woman into a hug.

"MY SON IS HOME! MY SON IS HOME!" The man chanted in joy, making the woman laugh with tears of joy coming out of her eyes, causing Issei to almost shed a few tears, but the girls were crying and blowing their noses at the touching family reunion.

"This is so sweet!" The girls cheered, causing the parents to freeze and look at the girls in shock, then they looked at Issei and noticed he looked different, making Issei sigh and look at the girls and his parents.

"I have a lot of explaining to do, huh?" Issei asked no one in general, but he noticed that his parents nodded their heads, and the girls gave looks that they are sorry for now making things a little difficult now.

"Yes, now Rias and her three friends are coming later do you want to-" Issei's mom started, but stopped when she noticed Issei was twitching a bit.

"No, no, let's just go inside I have a lot to explain anyway." Issei interrupted as he went inside, with the girls and parents close behind till they made it to the living room and everyone took a seat on one of the couches.

"So Issei...you've been gone for a while, do you care to explain why?" Issei's father asked, which Issei nodded his head and looked at his parents with a serious look, that they thought that the boy they let in was not their son.

"Yes I would happily answer, but I need to know somethings...first you noticed that the house might be different, and did anyone say why I left?" Issei asked with a hardened look, making his parents look at each other for a few seconds then back to their son.

"No, no one really told us why you left, and Rias and her family said that what happened to the house was a gift for when you get back, they told us we could go on vacation, but we didn't want to leave till we knew you came back home safe." Issei's mother answered, which made Issei shocked at their decision to stay home till he got back, making him smile at his two parents.

"Well that actually helps...now I am going to tell you two something that you should have known, but if I told you before then Rias might have erased your memories." Issei explained to his parents, who were confused.

"Alright, but can you explain why you are wearing a jacket in the summer, or why your hair and eyes are different?" Issei mother replied, making Issei look at himself and noticed that they might have questions about why he looks different, and why he is wearing a jacket.

"That will all be explained, but for the jacket is because it is not that hot out for me, to everyone else yes, but where I've been most of the time then the heat now really has no effect on me." Issei answered, then he started to explain about the supernatural and everything that has happened, and while he explained his parents thought he was crazy, till he showed them his dragon wings, and continued to explain everything to them, leaving them in shock.

"Issei...I think you broke them..." Asia spoke with a tiny bit of worry, but her voice snapped Issei's parents out of their shock.

"So...dragon...that is cool son...but this will take some time to get used to, especially dealing with the fact that we might be targets to the group you're talking about." Issei's father spoke in a really nervous tone, making Issei flinch, which his mom noticed.

"Don't worry Issei we are not mad at you or anything, it is just this is a lot to take in, but I would like to know, if we will lose our memories then why tell us?" Issei's mother asked her son, who just sigh a bit.

"Well, I thought you two deserved to know the truth, plus I can put a magic circle on you guys and the house so that only people that are friendly in my case are allowed in, and the magic circle I'll put on you two will prevent people from altering your memories, or if you are in a life threatening situation then I will immediately will appear in front of you guys and protect you." Issei answered his mother, who was shocked along with her husband at what Issei said.

"But then you will get hurt!" Issei's mother yelled in fear, making Raynare scoff at that remark, causing both parents to look at her.

"Don't worry, he is the third strongest being on the planet, second if he beats the god of destruction in a fight, and besides dragon slaying equipment, which there is not a lot of left on the planet, then he will be fine." Raynare declared but froze when she realized what she said to who, as Issei's parents looked at her in shock and confusion, shocked about what she said, and confusion on who she is.

"Issei who is this, and these other girls, I know Asia, and Xenovia, even Irina and Murayama, but who are the other two?" Issei's father asked looking at his son with hope and pride in his eyes, which Issei noticed.

'Well, I am my father's son no doubt about that.' Issei thought with a small smile, till he noticed a magic circle he is really familiar with, and began to pale a bit.

"Technically I am with the group to, Nya~." A voice claimed, making everyone look to who said it and saw a girl older than Issei with black hair, cat ears, two black tails, is wearing a Kimono, and has cat like eyes.

"Ok Kuroka, I get I left a way so you can find us, but really when I am talking with my parents...whatever, anyway...mom, dad, these girls are my girlfriends...so far...you know Asia, Irina, Xenovia, Murayama, and you already know Kuroka behind you, but the girl with black hair is Raynare, the one with blue hair is Tiamat, and I have a date with a girl named Rossweisse this Friday." Issei explained to his parents, making them gasp in shock, while the girls smiled at the two parents.

"Well, this now became awkward...but you should leave fast Kuroka, the Maou's know that you are not a criminal anymore, and know you as a spy, but that does not mean that everyone else in Devil society does, so head to the house." Raynare spoke, causing Kuroka to pout at Raynare, before leaving.

"Well...you got your own house." Issei's mother said with wide eyes, but Issei's father gave a small grin to his son, who gave an awkward laugh.

"Yea...I got a few jobs that can help pay, and they are all easy, but I will set the magic circles and all that, hopefully the next time I visit you might have a camera ready, caused you would get some great pictures the next time I visit." Issei told his parents while empathizing on the next time he will visit, making everyone confused about what he is talking about, while Issei set the magic circles on his parents and nodded his head, as his parents were in awe at how beautiful the magic circles look like, then Issei put his hand on the floor and set a giant magic circle on the floor, which soon turned invisible.

"Well me and Asia will go get our stuff." Xenovia stated, as she and Asia went upstairs to get their stuff, while everyone else just watches the two, until Issei saw something on the floor and picked it up and read it, then soon frowned at realizing who it was.

"Issei." Asia spoke into Issei ear, shocking him, making him look at her to see her and Xenovia ready to leave, making him wonder how much time he spaced out.

"Right, alright mom, dad, we will be on our way, and don't tell Rias we were here, let her find out on her own." Issei told his parents with a bit of misfit in his eyes, which shocked everyone, since he was playing a really dangerous game, but he did not care since he just walked home, with the girls following.

*A few minutes later*

"Here we are." Issei claimed, while the girl's that never been here look at the place in awe, it was a six story building, with the most beautiful view of a mountain behind the house, it had a lovely garden, a black fence covering the front of the house.

"The garden was my idea; I just love roses!" Raynare exclaimed, making the other girls look at her with raised eyebrows.

"...Yea, you guys head inside, I got to tell Sona about Saji's training, and to tell Rias...that I am training Gasper tomorrow." Issei told the girls who nodded their heads, but on their way to the house they stopped at Murayama's house to get her stuff so she could stay with the group, and the second they went inside Issei turned around and glared at a tree. "Alright Artemis come out." Issei called out, as he did a woman with silver like hair came out and stood in front of him with a slightly baffled look on her face with a small red blush on her face.

"How?" Artemis asked stunned, making Issei smirk at her.

"I used all my senses, that and Ki, all that does wonders for someone." Issei explained with a bright smile, which made Artemis blush a bit more.

"I-I see..." Artemis replied looking away, making Issei confused.

"Alright, so now explain why you are here, I kind of expected you to watch me at school, but when I flared my power up I sensed you at my parents' house...twice so that means you watched everything that happened, now I want to know why." Issei told Artemis, causing the goddess of the hunt to look away.

"That would explain why you were mad the second time, you noticed that I was watching, and you got annoyed because I did, but I think I deserve to know how you turned that girl into a dragon!" Artemis replied slightly mad, which Issei rolled his eyes at her.

"I used Ddraig to help me, had to deal with Tiamat and him arguing, but he helped, then went back to sleep, been doing that a lot lately, lazy dragon...but since I answered your question answer mine." Issei replied in a sharp tone, making Artemis gulp a bit.

"..." Artemis said nothing and looked at Issei with a blush on her face, which he figured out what she was thinking.

"You are mad that you have nothing to prove that I am an example of what you call other men like, am I right? Well, are we going to come to this point every time we talk! I am not like whoever it is, but if I am right about the legend the wasn't Orion-" Issei angrily replied, but was shut up by one glare.

"Don't you dare say his name!" Artemis hissed, making Issei blink, but he noticed something else.

"I thought it was a lie...alright let it go, holding it in will hurt you more than you think." Issei whispered, before hugging the goddess and whispered comforting words into her ear, which soon Artemis started to cry into Issei's shoulder, as he rubbed her back, and they stayed in the same position for a few minutes until Artemis stopped crying and stood back with tear stains on her face, which soon Issei cleaned off.

"...Thanks..." Artemis muttered, which made Issei smile a bit.

"No problem, but you should really tell your family, if there is anything I should know is that family will always be there for you." Issei told Artemis, which made the goddess blush.

"I'll keep that in mind..." Artemis replied with a small smile on her face, which Issei returned with his own smile.

"Alright, you want to stay for the night? After all, a gentleman should not leave a lady alone walking around the streets at night." Issei told Artemis, after noticing it was night, making the goddess look at him for a second before laughing at him.

"Never took you as the gentleman type." Artemis claimed, making Issei raise an eyebrow.

"You should know to never judge a book by its cover, and besides even though we are not in a relationship does not mean I can't be nice to you or anyone." Issei replied in an irritated tone, which made the goddess smirk at him.

"True, we are in a relationship after the date we have on Sunday." Artemis replied by kissing Issei on the cheek, leaving the multi hair colored boy stunned with a blush growing on his face, while he watched her walk away from the house.

"How the hell did I get the goddess who hates men to like me, a guy...to be honest I do like her and want to go on a date with her, but since she hated men I tried to be the best champion of the bow I got..." Issei muttered in shock, but heard someone laughing in his head.

 **[That is simple partner you have a strange gift to make the impossible possible, besides you better tell the Sitri's girl that you are going to train her pawn tomorrow, and to tell Gremory to get her piece ready.] Ddraig answered Issei, who sigh at the red dragon's words.**

"Fine, and thanks...aaannnddd, you are asleep again since you are snoring great...fucking lazy dragon..." Issei muttered as he sent a message to Sona, then head into the house to see the girls looking at Artemis with surprise, but in one second they were all making small talk, making Issei smile at the sight, till Xenovia noticed him in a few seconds.

"Hey Issei, me and Asia wanted to ask if you could help us train for the rating game we have on Thursday." Xenovia asked, making all the girls look at him.

"Sure, we'll start tomorrow." Issei replied, as he went into the kitchen to make dinner, which the girl's noticed, and it surprised them, except Raynare and Kuroka (who was waiting for them to come into the house since she left Issei's parents house) had a bit of drool on their mouths.

"Issei you learned how to cook?" Asia asked stunned, which Issei replied by nodding his head.

"Hey Issei, I just want to know how did you turn that girl into a dragon? Nya~" Kuroka asked, which made Issei look at her for a second.

"Simple really I used one of my teeth to cut my tongue made it leak blood, and shoved it into her mouth, since with Ddraig's help in the process it makes them into a dragon, the full effect happens the next day, all they can feel for now is the power increase, and have their eyes turn into slits, but then the really cool thing happens the next day, increase speed, vision, hearing, able to breath out fire...or something, not like me, who has...a little something, just more of an increase, my case is because I got a dragon and a half one in my soul making crazy things happen, there is a theory I can make my own peerage, but they won't become dragon like, that is only if you have human DNA, if you are fully something of one species then it will just make you apart of the group...and give a slight increase in power, but it is small, then there is the theory of Angels, but that is just a theory." Issei explained, making everyone in the room shock, since he never said anything about it before, but Irina was curious about one thing.

"What is the theory about the Angels?" Irina asked, causing Issei to wince a bit.

"To make it possible for them not to fall...but that is really low, it has never been tested, so yea..." Issei answered, shocking everyone.

"Wait so..." Irina breathed, but Issei shook his head.

"No, it is a theory, there is a good a chance that you have to love the dragon or something of the sort, Ddraig and I are looking into it." Issei replied with a sigh, making Irina bit her lip.

"Well...if you find out if it is possible, I want to try it." Irina told Issei in a very serious voice, which made Issei look at her in shock.

"Umm...alright, but I just finish dinner." Issei replied in a still stunned tone, causing everyone to hurry to the table to see what he made, and was surprised to see some western food, from steak, mash potatoes, gravy, a tiny bit of vegetables, and at the second things went crazy.

*A few minutes later*

"Nice to see that everyone enjoyed the meal." Issei told Kuroka, who was ready to leave but gave Issei a look that he could not describe.

"You know Issei, Le fay wanted to come." Kuroka replied not adding the nya at the end, making Issei surprise.

"Really? Huh, then she is welcomed to come any time she wants, but I why didn't you told me she wanted to come, considering that I will happily welcome her to my home, like you are welcomed to come any time you want." Issei said with a smile, causing Kuroka to laugh at Issei, who became a little confused.

"Nya~ There is a reason behind it...remember when you two first met?" Kuroka asked, which Issei began to give a bitter laugh.

"Yea...when that spear guy almost tried to kill me, but we tied in our fight, but I was so injured that you had to get me, without anyone noticing, and took me to your base, where all the guys left, thank you for that, and yea you had Le fay heal me with her magic, and soon after that me and her hanged out, I taught her some magic, and she kept me company when she was by herself, and when I was doing nothing." Issei answered with a soft smile, making Kuroka give the same type of smile in return.

"Yea, do you want to know why she got a bit clinging? Nya~" Kuroka asked, but that questioned only made Issei smirk.

"You mean the fact that she likes me, isn't that right Le fay." Issei replied, before calling out that name, and slowly a girl around the same age as Issei, but had a body similar to Asia, and is wearing blue magic girl clothes, and is wearing a wizard like blue hat, but the emotion that she was feeling right now was nervousness.

"H-how did you know?" Le fay asked looking away a bit, making Issei smile at her.

"Simple, when you do a lot of training, there are only a few things that can hide their energy, and senses from a dragon...but besides that, why did you not tell me? I would have understand." Issei asked the girl, who looked away a bit embarrassed to answer.

"Because I thought it was only natural to have one girlfriend or wife..." Le fay answered, which made Issei blink, then open and closed his mouth.

"For some people yea, but it is possible to have more than one." Issei replied with a faint blush on his face, which Le fay mimicked, but it just made Kuroka laugh at both of them.

"This deserves to be on TV, though I like to stay here me and Le fay have to head back, so see you around Issei, Nya~" Kuroka told Issei and gave a small peck on the lips, which he returned, till Le fay did the same thing, except it became a little deeper, and once they separated Le fay had a look of bliss on her face, before she and a laughing Kuroka disappeared by using a magic circle, leaving Issei alone.

'Recap on my first day back, people were shocked, made it super clear that I won't peek on the Kendo club, made a goddess who was learning everything about me go on a date with me on Sunday, and the fact that this goddess hates men is a real surprise, the girl I had a crush on before I left is now sharing me, and became a dragon, explained what the hell is going on to my parents and her, spoke about the experiment me and Ddraig are doing, and got Le fay to join my ever so growing harem...not bad, really shocking but not bad...' Issei thought with an amused smile on his face.

 **[It is only going to get weirder from here on out partner.] Ddraig told Issei, who chuckled at what Ddraig said.**

"True, but it would just get boring if things are not weird, one week since the whole me coming back to the underworld and things are already getting interesting." Issei stated as he heads to his room to go to bed, having one memory going through his mind.

To Be Continued...

* * *

 **Well, yea there we go, now before anyone asks questions that I had not explained, such as how is Artemis is already in the harem, simple she took research, and explored into Issei's life, even though there are some really bad stuff about him being a pervert there is one thing to it, his heart is in the right place and he looks out for his love ones which Artemis admired, and as for Murayama well that is just high school for you crazy, yet somewhat fun, but anyway I hope you all liked the chapter, and any questions and I will answer in the next chapter, and put a vote on who you want into the harem or in this case the voting system, but I hope to see you all next time.**

 **Harem so far- Irina (Main girl), Raynare, Kuroka, Asia, Xenovia, Serafall, Gabriel, Penemue, Rossweisse, Yasaka, Artemis, Akeno, Koneko, Ophis, Ravel, Amaterasu, Le fay, Aphrodite, Tiamat, Murayama**

 **Maybe- Gaia, Nike, Ran, Freya, Tsubasa, Tomoe, Reya, Sona**

 **No- Rias, Kunou, Grayfia, Athena, Demeter, Tsubaki, Akia, Katase**

 **Void**


	7. Chapter 7

**Training and talks**

 **Hey everyone I am back with the next chapter for you all, but before I go into anything else let's go onto questions-**

 **Everyone- I was not trying to make Issei's character childish, or anything such, not even EMO, it is just when I started to write Issei's character in this story, I realize that his personality would not change much, but take note that Issei is part dragon, and if there is a saying about this, then Issei will be ticked off if someone, said or did something to make him pissed off, so the reason Issei got mad from Katase comment, is due to he found being an open pervert a weakness, since it was a the reason he never thought of how he died, but if it would help, I will make a thing to show Issei's equipment, looks, and all that, but main reason, it was so that no one will think of him as a pervert, plus some of you have to agree, that there were many things that could have stopped Issei, and his friends from peeping, yet no one did anything.**

 **Xerzo LotCN- The girl's with Dulio were Raynare, Tiamat, and Irina, I'm sorry I never made that clear.**

 **Typical- Yea that is true, but of course it was never was suppose to be that at the beginning, but if you think about it, Kiba did what he did for Knight code of honor, Koneko did it cause she is you know, thankful for Rias for keeping her alive, but Akeno did not listen to Rias, plus who said Issei will not get payback. (Evil Grin)**

 **ShivaIssei- They will be friends, and such, I plan that Issei will be friends with everyone that is apart of the strongest ten beings in the world.**

 **antifanboy- Yea I know the harem is big, but I am not indecisive and Issei's character will be a bit more like the manga and all that, but only a bit mixing with the whole antihero thing, the Harem thing though, I could had made a bunch of idea's, heck I had a good idea about what people to put into the harem, but there are not a lot of authors I know of that allow people to pick, or request for who they want to see, but if it makes you feel better, at the end you will see the last who will be in the harem.**

 **Yea...so to sum it all up, push the wrong buttons, and Issei will get pissed off, but onto the usual, I do not own Highschool DxD, I own the idea, but nothing else, so I hope you all enjoy the chapter, and yea enjoy.**

 **"Talk"**

 **'Thoughts'**

 **[Ddraig speak/thought]**

 **{Albion speak/thought}**

 ***Location/time change***

 **(Flashback)**

* * *

(Flashback- A month and a half after leaving)

"Gah!" A black haired boy with a spear flew and crashed into a boulder cried out, while a boy with a similar age as the black haired boy appeared a few feet away, with red hair, that was sticking up (Like a super sayain), on the sides of his hair were white lightning like streaks, his forehead had dark red dragon scales, along with his left arm, while his right arm had white dragon scales, he also his eyes were in slits, his left eye being a dragon like green eye, while his right eye was blue, he was wearing a black sleeveless shirt that had the Japanese symbol for dragon on it, blue jeans, and black combat boots.

"So what were you saying about that spear of yours?" The red boy asked the the black haired one, who just gave a small chuckle.

"You think you are better than me Red Dragon emperor." The black haired boy smirked, while the red haired boy now known as Issei just looked at the black haired boy showing no reaction.

"That is just assuming things Cao Cao." Issei claimed with a frown, as the boy now known as Cao Cao just got out of the boulders, and the two started to circle each other, taunting each other to make the first move.

"Funny, but I still have to kill you, you stole a weapon from my group." Cao Cao replied with a frown, but what he said just made Issei chuckle.

"Considering it chose me to be it's wielder, well that is going to be a problem, since it sees me as a being that can bring out it's max potential." Issei countered, making Cao Cao scoff at Issei's words.

"Well, this was fun, but it is time for us to end this." Cao Cao stated, as he charged at Issei with his spear ready, while Issei summons a sword from a pocket dimension, and soon they both clashed, until something was fired at the two blowing them both away, with Cao Cao showing that he was physically hurt, while Issei quickly ran away at top speed, while changing back to normal, which showed that he had a few small cuts, and a broken arm, but after moving a few more feet he knocked out, unknown to him was that a familiar black haired cat like girl picked him up, and disappeared with Issei.

*A few hours later*

"Ugh...where am I...?" Issei groaned, as he open his eyes to see a familiar pair of yellow cat like eyes, and a blonde hair magician like girl looking at him.

"Your alright!" Kuroka called out, hugging Issei, while crying a bit, making Issei wince in pain.

"Yea, so I am guessing that you found me when I was down, man I am lucky...but please stop crying, I'm alright...well still alive in this case." Issei told Kuroka with a grin, making her look at him with sadness still in her eyes, till Issei lifted her chin and kiss her, which made Kuroka return the kiss with passion, but before it could go anywhere deep, a yelp made the two stop, and look at a blonde hair girl.

"Had to ruin the moment Le fay..." Kuroka sigh, making the girl now known as Le fay to look away with a blush on her face.

"Ok, I now know her name, but now I am wondering one thing, where am I, and how long was I out?" Issei questioned the two, who looked away while whistling a bit, well Kuroka was, Le fay was confused on what was going on.

"You are at our home...um..." Le fay answered Issei, before freezing a bit, causing Issei to smile at her.

"Issei, and what do you mean home?" Issei replied with a smile, before frowning and started to look at Kuroka, who tap both of her index fingers together.

"You are at...Vali's base..." Kuroka answered with a slight wince, causing Issei to sigh and get up from a bed, that he realized that he was on.

"I better leave then, I do not want to fight him while being wounded, from fucking dragon slaying equipment." Issei spoke with a growl, but before he can move anywhere, both girls stop him and place him on the bed, trying to make him lay down.

"Stay Issei, you have nothing to worry about, it is just you, me, and Le fay for at least two weeks, since the boys left to do whatever they want to do, so just relax." Kuroka tried to tell Issei, who gave her a frown, but Le fay gave him a puppy dog look.

"Please stay here Issei, I never seen Kuroka like this, so for her happiness please just relax till your wounds are healed enough." Le fay begged with the puppy eyes, causing Issei to try and look away, but couldn't, and it got worse when Kuroka did the same thing.

"Fine! I will stay here until I can at least walk." Issei told the two with grit teeth, making the two cheer in victory, which made Issei smile at the two, as he could not stay mad at them, and started to give them a smile.

"So, do you want something to eat, I mean you have been out for a while, and knowing you, there is a chance you did not eat anything yet, then you could tell me who did this to you." Kuroka spoke to Issei with a amused look, while Issei gave a small smirk.

"You know me well, as for who did this, please don't tell Raynare, but it was a guy name Cao Cao." Issei answered with a wince, causing both Le fay and Kuroka to freeze and look at Issei in shock.

"WHAT?!" Both Kuroka and Le fay shouted in shock, and from then on Issei and Le fay started to hang out, and in time they got to know each other and became close, to friends, to know being in a relation ship, in a harem.

(Flashback end)

* * *

*Dragon Ball super theme English Ver.- by pellekofficial

Fired up and ready to go

Issei and Cao Cao are trading blows back and forth at light speed, then released energy/magic attacks at each other.

wired as the new arc unfolds

Irina, Raynare, Asia, Xenovia, Serafall, Gabriel, Penemue, Rossweisse, Yasaka, Akeno, Le fay, Murayama, Bennia, Tsubasa, Kiyome Abe, Tomoe, Sona are holding gear that had a spear attach to the gear they had.

grab onto fate never let go

Issei makes multiple balls of Ki and makes them fly around, while his harem, friends, and family watch

deep inside I know I'ma fight

Vali is training in a black and white blank room with a new transformation.

and I let my powers run right

A dark shadow with five heads started to tear though dimensions, and watched the world

I can't get no satisfaction

(Hey, Hey)

Flashes of lightning showed multiple people ready for battle.

Issei grins and raised his fist with the boosted gear.

There's monotony

(Hey, Hey)

Another flash of lightning appeared, showing people with dark energy around them.

Vali sends a punch in the air in a form that looks like his balance breaker.

Creeping up on me

Saji is meditating, and once he open his eyes armor appeared around him.

I can't live a, normal life that's just not me~

(Let's fly high)

(Hey, Hey)

Another flash of lightning appeared, showing a few figures, a few are dragon like, while two look human-ish

So I'm moving on

(Hey, Hey)

The shadow figure appeared, while Issei, Vali, and Saji released beams from their hands.

Soon I will be gone, I'm unstoppable

both sides had people from the Khaos Brigade, and the side that had our heroes staring each other down ready for a battle, with their weapons ready.

Dragon ball, Let's go!

A few people fought off a dragon with black scales, while some other's were fighting some similar people, or other members from the Khaos Brigade.

'Cuz even though the door is locked

Vali was fighting what seems to be a girl with black hair, with Saji fighting a man with muscles.

And there expecting me to knock

I'll just break

(Hey)

Through the door

(Hey)

Raynare, and Kuroka were fighting two people with staff like weapons with them.

I'm stronger than I was before

A Image of Issei fighting Shiva appeared for a second, as Issei was walking towards someone.

The time has come for me to rush

Issei and Cao Cao charge at each other in their strongest forms trading blows back to back

It shouldn't come as a surprise that I can't be stopped

(Hey)

Multiple shadows of diffrent transformations Issei have appear behind him, as he release a burst of energy

Just wait and see

(Hey)

There are no limits binding me

A shadow of Issei with a final transformation is shown behind a red circle of energy, before Issei and Cao Cao are in their base forms fighting each other once more while smirking at each other.

I persevere through the limit break

Gods and men alike are blown away

A Image of Issei and everyone is shown at a hill site having a pick-nick.

*Song end*

* * *

"Ugh...stupid memory dream, whatever...good thing it was a good one...what time is it anyway...?" Issei groaned, as he wore some short's and a white-t to bed, and as he looked at his clock for a few seconds he gasped, and grabbed his school clothes, and hurried to put them on, making a lot of noise, which woke up Raynare, who got out of the room next door to him.

"Issei...what are you doing, it is to early in the morning for anything to happen..." Raynare muttered coming out of her room with only a black bra and panties, when Issei stopped in front of her door.

"You say that, but we have to be at school in a few minutes!" Issei shouted, making Raynare look at him for a few minutes till it hits, and she went into her room.

"Shit!" Raynare called out loud, waking everyone else in the house.

"What is going on...?" Every girl muttered, as they watch Issei run into the bathroom to do everything he needs to do, but had his head out to say something.

"We have to get to school in a few minutes!" Issei yelled, making every single person freeze, before heading into their room to get everything they need for the school day.

"GAH!? Where is my uniform!?" The girl's shouted, while Issei was finished doing whatever he had to do in the bathroom, and went down stairs in seconds, then started to make breakfast at light speed, as the girl's started coming down the stairs, doing last bit of touches to their clothes, and noticed Issei finished making breakfast, and set the table, with all their bags ready.

"Wow...your fast." Murayama stated, causing Issei to smirk at her.

"That is the best thing about my skills, I am extremely fast, that I move at light speed." Issei replied in joke like tone with a wink, causing the girl's to roll their eyes, since they knew that he was joking.

"Yea, yea, now let's eat!" Raynare spoke quickly, which made everyone understand what she was saying, but something hit Asia when she realized something.

"Wait, even if we do hurry and eat, we will never make it in time!" Asia called out, making everyone except Issei and Raynare to realize that they will be late.

"Not really...there is a way for us to get there on time." Issei told them, leaving Raynare the only one smirking.

"It is his car girl's, he the tings that thing has, and has a shop, where he fixes peoples car's, then there is the case of him being a hired killer and helping with all the research the fraction's are doing, but here is a warning, this car will be fast, with all the upgrades, and items it has that are both illegal and legal it will get any normal person a reason to vomit, so it might be hell,but if you like really fast things then you will enjoy it, I do, but I am not sure about the rest of you." Raynare added, making her 'sisters' look at her with raised eyebrows.

"Yea right, we will see, but a car will get us to school faster, so I won't complain." Irina replied with disbelief, while Xenovia shrugged.

"I don't really care, I actually enjoy fast things if I am being honest with myself." Xenovia claimed with a small smile, which Artemis agreed with her.

"Can we just eat before we are late, I rather not get in trouble, since my parents are not around a lot, they still will check what I do at school." Murayama said as she started eating her breakfast, with Issei next to her doing the same thing and agreed with Murayama on what she is saying, and faster than anyone could blink the other girl's joined in eating breakfast.

*A few minutes later*

"I wounder where Murayama is." Katase muttered to herself, but was brought out of her muttering when someone tapped her shoulder, and when she looked to see who tapped her shoulder she was not pleased to see who did it, since it was both Matsuda and Motohama who had calm looks on their faces.

"Hey Katase, do you know where Issei is? Me and Motohama want to talk to him." Matsuda asked with a small blush on his face, making Katase raise an eyebrow at him.

"No, but I do want to talk to him myself, but why do you want to talk to him?" Katase questioned accusingly, which made Mastuda look at her for a few seconds before sighing.

"To ask for some advice...and help since there is this girl I like and I don't know how to ask the big question, while Motohama wanted to ask Issei for help on where to take Akia on a date, he told me this morning, since the two hanged out last night." Mastuda answered, making Katase look at him in surprise.

"Really? Huh, that is impressive...I guess, but I'm a bit worried." Katase replied with a small wry look, but before anyone could say anything a black car drove by, and spin into a parking spot with no problems whatsoever.

"Hahaha! That was awesome!" A voice called out, as the door to the car opened to show Issei coming out of the car, with Raynare next to him with a smile on her face, while Asia came out a little green, Irina was shaking in both fear and excitement, Murayama had her mouth wide open in shock, but Xenovia and Artemis were grinning since they enjoyed the ride.

"Issei what the was that..." Asia moaned as she tried to stop herself from puking, while Issei put his hand on his chin and was trying to think of the best way to answer Asia question.

"I guess you can say that when I saw a race in America, bot illegal, and legal I took interest, and found out in the illegal races they mode up their cars, and put in better gear to make the cars better, and I did not know how to make the car, so I went to the movies one day, and saw the best car ever and decided to copy it." Issei answered with a grin while locking his car, but his answered surprised anyone close to them.

"...That is something..." Murayama claimed with a sweatdrop, which made Issei shrugged his shoulders.

"So, it still is a awesome car, that at max can reach a bit over 200 mph? I think that is close to being right, maybe a bit more, but that is just me saying things." Issei replied in a casually, making everyone look at him to see if he was being serious.

"...You really are addicted to cars..." Irina deadpanned, causing Issei to smirk at her.

"Kinda, but we better head to class, after all we only five minutes at most, before class starts." Issei replied with a smile, as he and the girl's hurried up to class, with Katase, Matsuda, and Motohama following close behind, and they soon just make it into class, with at least a few seconds left till the bell rang.

"You know I think this is the first time we talked to each other Issei, I am Dulio." A boy named Dulio walked up to Issei with his hand raised, which surprised Issei, but he shook hands with Dulio with a smile on his face, till Issei noticed that Dulio was eating a few sweets.

"Nice to meet you too, and I can see that you like sweets, I know a place in america that sell the best cupcakes, if you want a sample here." Issei replied, while secretly making a magic circle and pulled a cupcake out of it, making Dulio look surprise when he saw a red-velvet cupcake, with cream on top, but he did not care if people saw what Issei did, but he did accept the cupcake and ate it, then his eyes widen and moaned when he tasted the desert.

"That was the best cupcake I ever had, can you give me some form of contact or location to where I can get more cupcakes like that one?" Dulio asked Issei, who gave a smile and gave Dulio a card, and a map on where Dulio can get some more cupcakes.

"There, just call this number or head to that address, and just mention my name and he will give you some cupcakes and a discount." Issei told Dulio, who nodded his head with a grin on his face.

"Alright, thanks!" Dulio replied, before sitting down when the teacher came into the room, which Issei soon followed and went to sit in his seat.

"Ah, Mr. Hyoudou I got a request from the student council to send you somewhere so you can get caught up in everything you missed, with a few others that have to join you." The teacher said to Issei, who nodded his head, but had a small smile on his face.

"Alright, then I will be off." Issei claimed, as him and his harem that was in the room left, making everyone surprised to see that Murayama left with Issei, but thought nothing of it, except Katase, Matsuda, and Motohama who looked shocked, and decided to talk to the two later about what is going on between them.

*A few minutes later*

"Alright everyone, we will do some basic stuff, Raynare will teach you a bit of light magic she has learned Irina, Murayama your teacher will be Tiamat, since the best way to teach a dragon is to have a dragon teach, that or did what I did, and that was not fun...fucking Cao Cao...but with that the rest will do some basic hand-to-hand combat training, since without a weapon in your case Saji you need to at least know a bit of combat, so we can do any type of combat for today, and Asia I heard that you were learning a bit of fighting styles while I was gone...and I found out it was boxing, we will work on that, and Gasper and Xenovia we have things to talk about, any questions?" Issei spoke, while muttering a few things they could not hear, but so far no one disagreed, and started to already get their training started, as they were at a mountain site that Sona sent them to before they could train, and once they did the girl's wore their gym clothes, while Issei wore black sweats and a black shirt.

"Issei, I know what type of combat I want to know, I wish to learn karate." Saji told Issei, who raised an eyebrow at what he said, but shrugged while giving a small smile.

"Alright, that will be simple, now you see these dummies I want you and Asia to hit them when I show you the forms of stances I give you, and hit them when I show you how to attack." Issei explained to both Asia and Saji, who nodded their heads, and in a bit of time Issei started to show them multiple stances in the fighting style they wanted to learn, and showed some simple strikes, then once he was done, he told them to keep practicing the things he showed them.

"I-Ise...um...what are you going to tell me...?" Gasper asked a little scared on what Issei will say, but Issei just gave him a look that showed confidence and concern.

"Gasper do you accept yourself, do you accept your vampire blood, cause you and not devil by blood, you were born human and vampire, so all I am asking you is do you accept your vampire side?" Issei replied, making Gasper freeze and thought about what Issei asked.

"Not really...I don't like to use abilities vampires have...why do you ask?" Gasper questioned, but Issei just nodded his head and put his hand on his chin.

"It is simple, your sacred gear is being activated by your emotions unwillingly, but it also must come from your fear in using your vampire abilities, that is why your sacred gear is acting up, well that is my theory, so I will help you get confident to use your vampire abilities, and don't worry if you start to lose control, considering how strong I am, and three people that have access to something holy, two dragons that have the potential to, no offense 'kick your ass', and then their is Asia who is beating the living shot out of that dummie, and their is Saji who can absorb your energy." Issei answered with a shiver, as he watched Asia punching a dummie like no tomorrow, with Gasper doing the same thing.

"Ok...I'm scared..." Gasper admitted, which Issei sadly nodded his head.

"Yea me too...but we will get to your training in a bit, I have to get Xenovia ready for her training." Issei replied, which Gasper nodded his head, as Issei went to Xenovia.

"So what is my training Issei?" Xenovia asked Issei, who just clipped something on her arms and legs revealing to be bracelets of some kind, which confused her, till a green light came from Issei fingers turning the bracelets into weights about forty pounds in total and slowly rise until she felt eighty pounds all together, barely letting her move.

"Weight training, this will allow you to gain speed, but if you use your sword with training, then it will allow you when you get the weights off to preform more swift and relaxed sword strikes, and will allow you to be fast and give you more agility." Issei explained, making Xenovia look at him in awe.

"Incredible..." Xenovia muttered, while trying to move, which was more difficult now than before, which Issei nodded his head, and watch as Xenovia called out her sword and tried to do some simple strikes which was really difficult on her part, but still tried to do it anyway, this kept on going, as Issei started to work with Gasper, and gave some tips and showed moves to the others on what they could do.

*Two hours later*

"Alright everyone take a break, we will continue in a few minutes." Issei declared, as everyone except Raynare and Tiamat looked tired, and went to get some water, leaving Issei standing in one spot for a few seconds. "I know you are there Kiba come on out..." Issei spoke with a sigh, and what he said was right, since Kiba came into view in a few seconds with a surprise look on his face.

"How-" Kiba started, but was cut off when Issei looked at him.

"I can use Ki, in multiple ways, and I will give you props on being the first person to actually talk to me from her group since when we were all at the hospital." Issei interrupted with a smirk, causing Kiba to chuckle a bit awkwardly.

"Right...well I wanted to say sorry, about how you were sent to reincarnation to become a devil..." Kiba said awkwardly, making Issei shrug.

"Water under the bridge, but that does not mean I will not get you back, since you know that saying 'payback is a bitch' and I will make that statement true." Issei replied with a sadist grin, scaring Kiba.

"Umm...right, anyway I only follow Rias since it is a knight's honor-" Kiba started, but stopped when Issei gave him a look.

"That is your problem, all knights think that they have to serve a king and that is it, just follow the kings orders and you serve your deities, well that is wrong a knight serves the people, the fight for justice, and they fight to protect the people even if they have to throw away their honor, which is what most knights do, to live they have to throw away their honor." Issei interrupted Kiba, causing Kiba to be shocked about what Issei said about Knights, and knew that he was right about knights.

"...Is that so...then how am I supposed to do that?" Kiba muttered to himself, then quickly dogged a sword strike from Issei, who was holding a sword that made Kiba surprise to see.

"Training is how you do it, oh yea, and this will be my payback, I am going to make your training hell, for the reincarnation thing, and for allowing the school to think I'm gay, and Gram is going to help me, and yea I have a demotic sword now." Issei stated with a sadist grin, causing Kiba to gulp and have his own sword ready.

"I feel sorry for him, when Issei's switch flips then someone is either going to die or get hurt, and in this case I do not like Kiba's odd's." Raynare declared with a shudder, but everyone else was shock to see the sword Issei was holding, except Murayama who hissed every time Kiba got blasted into a wall repeatedly.

"When did he get Gram!?" Xenovia claimed in shock, but Raynare just shrug.

"He just told me he found it, and had to battle someone to keep it, but when he goes against a sword user who he is angry with or has unfinished business with he brings out that sword and kills them, and any allies, I had to fight the dame thing, but he went easy on me." Raynare replied with a small shudder, making everyone glad that they did not had to fight Issei.

"Wait, does that mean my training is done?" Gasper asked a bit disappointed, but Tiamat just shook her head 'no' to Gasper.

"No, Issei predicted someone would come, I was tasked to train Saji, in case someone would, Gasper, he made a book of things you should do, and a bunch of dummies for you to practice on, then Xenovia...just keep doing what you are doing, I do not know what he has plan, but he mainly wants you and Asia to be ready for the rating game you two have, I do not know why yet but he just want's you ready, but he did mention pain, pain that could kill you if not prepared, so I do not want that to happen, and everyone else will do the same thing, except you Asia, you will have to read this book of spells." Tiamat answered, shocking everyone, except Raynare, who just gave a grin.

"Yea...hey you can come out now." Raynare spoke with a grin that was turning into a smile, and soon five fimiliar girls came, which shocked Saji.

"Tomoe, Reya, Tsubasa, Momo, Ruruko?! What are you doing here?!" Saji spoke in shock and amazment, making the two girls that are sharing him blush, while the other three just looked at the group, till they heard an explosion.

"DEFEND OTHERWISE I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS TO AMERICA!" Issei shouted at Kiba, who was pissed off and charged at Issei ready for his own payback.

"Umm...is Kiba going to be alive after this, cause I am not sure if Tsubaki will like that he will die." Reya asked with concern, but Raynare just shrugged.

"I'm not sure, that depends on Issei's mood, but if he is pissed off then we are going to die, but anyway why are you here?" Raynare replied in a calm tone, which scared them all a bit.

"Umm, me and Ruruko came to see if Saji was ok." Momo answered, making Saji smile a bit.

"That is sweet, now let's get onto to training, you five will help, since the more people that joins might speed up the process." Raynare explained to everyone, which they all nodded their heads, but stop to see Issei easily kicking Kiba's ass, making everyone sweatdrop.

*At the end of the school day*

"Alright, that is it for today, now if I am right Sona will allow everyone to train again today, since one group has a rating game on Thursday, so we will do a little less than today, so that those that are participating won't be so tired for the rating game." Issei told everyone, and everyone except Tiamat and Raynare were on the ground tired and a bit wounded, but Kiba was on the ground almost dead.

"...Great..." Everyone who was tired groaned in pain, since no one could feel their body.

"...I will give a few of them a good report, since everyone here has the feeling of a devil with four wings, and Irina has the same feeling too a bit, just one more push, but Murayama has grown a lot in one day, it is impressive..." Tiamat muttered with a small smile, making Issei smirk at her comment.

"Yea, oh and Artemis went home to train, a certain someone that only a few met wanted to show her something, that Artemis could do." Issei added with a small smile, which confused everyone except Raynare, who gave Issei a grin.

"Huh, that is interesting, so girl's to the car, but for those that don't live with us go find your own way home." Raynare told everyone, causing a lot of people to groan in a displease tone, but it only made Tiamat and Issei to smirk.

"Can you two take them, I have to go get my bag, it has the keys to my car inside." Issei told Raynare and Tiamat, who nodded their heads and teleported away in a magic circle, while Issei went to get his bag that he left next to a tree and soon teleported to the school, and before he can make any further step was stopped by Matsuda, and Motohama, who looked at Issei with a little bit of sadness showing.

"Hey Issei...um...look..." Matsuda started, but could not find the right words, making Issei raise an eyebrow.

"What, I have to head home, since I am the only one who can drive me and my girls home, oh, and I learned how to drive when I was gone." Issei spoke in a calm tone, causing both Matsuda, and Motohama to breath, then go on the ground bowing to Issei, shocking him greatly.

"PLEASE TEACH US HOW TO BE BETTER GUYS SENSEI!" Matsuda and Motohama spoke in sync, making Issei blink at the two.

"Well...that is difficult, it really depends on the girl you like really, I mean not every girl is the same, some might like perverted stuff, some might not, there are many things a girl can like, but here is a book that I made when you two wanted to be serious on getting a girlfriend, it will teach you manners and everything related to that, and being a gentleman, but not too much of one, since their are some girl's that don't like you thinking they can't do anything, so basically don't do anything stupid, and don't be perverts...in the open, save that for the room when you get a home-run...oh, and Matsuda try sports again, you might make Katase like you a bit more." Issei told the two with a sigh, while handing them a book and gave Mastuda a small smirk, making the poor guy blush, before leaving, hearing both of them cry in joy and saying thank you over and over again.

"...That was nice of you..." A voice spoke, causing Issei to sigh and look to see Katase, who was blushing.

"What do you want? Want to talk about before, well drop it, I'm sorry about yelling, but I have a right to be pissed off, that and what I did before was a weakness of mine." Issei replied in a sharp tone, making Katase look at the ground sadly.

"No, I'm just here to say sorry...that and about your...friend I guess...he really likes me?" Katase spoke with a small blush on her face, which slightly surprised Issei.

"That...it's ok, I guess just don't make assumptions, and yea Mastuda likes you, but let him prove himself to you first, cause I know you won't accept him immedietly, just let him prove himself, you won't regret it." Issei told Katase, who closed her eyes for a bit.

"Fine...but you and Murayama...I never expected it, but I guess the heart wants what it wants I guess." Katase replied with an awkward tone, causing Issei to snicker at her reaction.

"Don't worry, she wanted to keep her promise to you about having a double date, so don't worry, but I will see you later, and the talk was nice...when you are not claiming that I am a pervert or some shit like that." Issei claimed with a sly grin, making Katase look away with a blush on her face.

"I said I am sorry, but you are right, you are some what pleasant to talk to...so later, and I will see about what to do about Matsuda..." Katase spoke before walking away, causing Issei to sigh, and head to his car, to see that all the girls were resting in his car, making him smile, before going into the car, and drove off, trying to not wake up anyone, and once he made it to his home, he parked, and put every girl in their room carefully and put them in their bed, before giving them kisses on the forehead, then head to the living room when he was done.

"So...transformations...that is your trump card?" Artemis asked Issei, who gain a smile on his face when she mentioned that.

"Kinda, a transformation only gets someone so far, my balance breaker has the ideal of many forms, but with out it, I only have one, it is thanks to changing myself into a dragon with multiple forms of DNA that I had at the moment, which caused it, and it still grew, the energy I have touch, the magic I've learned all became apart of me, that I just can't control it all, and me learning Ki just made it a bit more tame, but yea I have multiple transformations, some tested, some mastered, some that are possibilities." Issei said with a small shrug, making Artemis look at Issei in awe.

"Yea that is true, but it is like anything else run out of enough energy then the form disappears, but the thing this form does is make it look like he does not receive so much damage, but when he transform back for five minutes every single hit he takes is double." Kuroka said with a small bitter smile, causing Artemis to gasp and look at Issei in shock.

"Yea, I worked on the form, now it last longer, and the pain is only double for a minute." Issei exclaimed with a smile, but that only made both girls sweatdrop.

"That is still bad, but it is better than five minutes...but I never knew that I could have a transformation." Artemis claimed, which made Kuroka roll her eyes.

"It is only a possibility, but yea it will take a lot of training, but I better head back soon, I'll see you two tomorrow." Kuroka told the two, then left through a magic circle, leaving Artemis and Issei in the room, by themselves.

"You know, the only person that has been able to make me worried a lot was the guy who has the sacred gear 'True Longinus', his name was Cao Cao, and he is a guy that now loves to keep Dragon slaying gear with him." Issei told Artemis, who became shock when she heard what Issei said.

"What?! But isn't that the strongest sacred gear ever made?!" Artemis exclaimed, making Issei sigh at her words.

"I don't know, I never seen all the sacred gears in the world, but I am prepared to fight him, after all I have a plan, but for now I think we should head to bed, after all you don't want to be tired tomorrow." Issei replied with a small grin, before heading to his room, leaving Artemis by herself thinking about what he said, before smiling herself.

"Yes, and I promise to be there when you need help, I will be there." Artemis said to herself, before heading to her room to go to bed.

 **To be Continued...**

* * *

 **Oh my lord, that took so long...for me...anyway I thought I try and make an Intro thing, if you do not like it, I will never use it again, as for why that song...why not, I think it fits the story well, but that is my opion, now before anyone ask, yea transformations, that is what I am doing, why, because who does not like transformations, that and I thought it would be cool, but yea here is the harem for Issei, and multiple couples to expect-**

 **Complete Harem- Irina (Main girl), Raynare, Kuroka, Asia, Xenovia, Serafall, Gabriel, Penemue, Rossweisse, Yasaka, Artemis, Akeno, Koneko, Ophis, Ravel, Amaterasu, Le fay, Aphrodite, Tiamat, Murayama, Gaia, Bennia, Tsubasa, Elmenhilde Karnstein, Kiyome Abe** , **Tomoe, Sona, Jeanne**

 **Other Parings-**

 **Kiba & Tsubaki Shinra**

 **Saji & Momo & Ruruko**

 **Gasper & Valerie Tepes**

 **Vali & ****Athena & ?**

 **Now before anyone, comments, or does anything that might kill me, let me explain, one this is the actual complete thing, reason for why who is there, is simple, Ravel is a give away, since she would do a lot to be close to Issei, I thought it would be cool to have the three strongest woman from the three fractions, Raynare is added, so Issei would not be afraid of girl's like the manga, other's I thought I it would be cool to expand his harem to other fractions then the three main ones we hear a lot of, but other reasons, is because I favorite some girl, than other, why I added Sona is just the fun thought of that she can get Issei, but Rias can't, same thing with Koneko and Akeno, Jeanne...just to fill in the roll of Anti-hero, since Issei can have a bit of bad girl's, and yes you should be expecting the other pairings, even Vali, but I will make only two girl like him or just one, not a hundred percent sure on how I would make the second girl work, but I am doing it cause Vali will have a second girl.**

 **But besides all that, Reason to make Issei act like he did was to get Murayama join the harem, and to show that the school should not claim him as a pervert anymore, now with that said I hope you all like the chapter, I made sure to add care into it, and I will make a card like story, you know what you will see it, and if you have comments on it, then put it to this story, cause or PM me, cause I mainly will look in this story for questions that are left, so again, hope you all like the chapter and I hope to see you all next time, bye.**

 **Void**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chaos**

 **Hey everyone, I am back with the next chapter for you all, but first questions-**

 **Ryuujin96- Ok, yea, I know about the intro, I was trying to make it like how some anime's do it, they show a bit of something before going into the story, as for the second girl I have an idea, but it is just an idea that needs some looking into, that is all.**

 **\- Yes I will work on the opening.**

 **Xerzo LotCN- Yea I will work on the opening, as for why Vali and Athena, is since in her history she is the closes thing to a battle maniac like Vali.**

 **shadowwriter01- Yea, I do not like how they say a knight should be in devil society, I view a knight loyal to their king, but fights for the people and innocent.**

 **There we go, now with that done let's get this story on the road, but first I do not own Highschool DxD, I do own the story and idea though, but with the usual don, let's get this chapter on the road, enjoy.**

 **"Talk"**

 **'Thoughts'**

 **[Ddraig speak/thought]**

 **{Albion speak/thought}**

 ***Location/time change***

 **(Flashback)**

* * *

'Hmm...this was a boring day, what I did today was simple, training the people I have to train, for half of the day since everyone that was part devil went to the underworld for an interview, while they did that Tiamat, and Raynare were training Murayama by themselves, leaving me to deal with my friends, but there was a fun thing about it, I got to hit them in the back of the head if they did, say, or even think of something perverted.' Issei thought with a small smile, as he was walking around the neighborhood at night, while Ddraig listen to Issei's thoughts.

 **[Yes, that does sum up the day, and you got a bit stronger, not by a lot, but some growth still shows, and are you serious about giving those items to those four?] Ddraig replied with a calm tone, before questioning something that has been bothering him, but that simple question only made Issei grin, before that grin became a soft chuckle.**

'Yes Ddraig I am sure I want to give those four the items I made.' Issei told Ddraig in thought, till Issei was in front of a vending machine, so he decided to get something, but once he got his drink, someone appeared behind him, with a raised eyebrow.

"Issei Hyoudou, I have something to tell you." A male voice spoke, but he got no answer, and as he grabbed Issei's shoulder a cloud of smoke appeared, and instead of Issei being in front of him, there was a log wearing his school jacket, confusing the male, till he felt a sword near his neck, a sword that was not a dragon slayer, or demotic, it was something this person never thought he would ever feel in his entire life.

"Yea, nice to see you Vali, you know you are the first person I showed the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi to." Issei spoke in a calm tone, while the person now known as Vali look at the blade close to his neck in awe.

"So what I heard was right, you have gotten stronger, I thought it was made up, but seeing you doing this, and the fact that me and Albion are shivering from the power leaking out of you." Vali spoke in awe,but that seemed to make Issei roll his eyes.

"Yea, yea I am stronger, and you need to train a lot to catch up, now on to the serious stuff, why are you here, you are smart enough to not start a fight in Devil's territory, so why are you here?" Issei questioned Vali, who still looked at Issei with wide eyes, before shaking his head.

"Well, I thought you were still with Gremory, so I wanted to tell you that you should've been careful with the rating game, but seeing of how you are now, and also seeing that you are more powerful than before by a big margin, I guess it was kinda of a waste to come here, since you do not need the warning." Vali answered, which made Issei smirk at Vali, who raised an eyebrow.

"Well that is sweet of you, your starting to actually care for the people that are around you! But worry not, if things go as bad as I think, then I will have someone to kill, and probably have a challenge, since if my research is right...well I would hate to be the person that I am after, but that sympathy is very small in my book." Issei told Vali with a frightening grin on his face, which made Vali flinch.

"That is something, but since you got everything covered, I will be on my way." Vali replied, before walking off, but that only made Issei raise an eyebrow.

"Do you hate it?" Issei asked Vali, who turned around and gave Issei a look of confusion.

"What are you talking about?" Vali questioned, making Issei sigh.

"Your blood line, your devil half, the part of you that has the original blood of Lucifer himself coursing through you, do you hate it, or is there something more, cause unlike before, I can now tell what you feel just by looking in someones eyes, your eyes show rage, anger, sadness, yet joy, and a wishful look in them, care to explain that to me, or do I need to wait till you feel conformable, cause I do not know the full story of you." Issei answered, which made Vali show surprise in his eyes, before closing them and sighing.

"I hate my grandfather, he killed my father, but I never cared about him, but my mother...that was what hurt the most, I don't really know what to think about my heritage, but I do know one thing, I will kill my grandfather, that and the only person I see as a father is Azazel, besides that I know that my grandfather killed my father, and tried to do the same thing to me, and my mother, she was killed by my father, since he feared my grandfather, but now that you know this, what are you going to do now?" Vali told Issei, before asking him a question, who looked him dead in the eye for a bit, before Issei started to smile, which confused Vali.

"I knew you weren't a bad guy, sure you have the battle maniac thing, which is apart of your personality, but as to what I will do now, that is simple, I will help you kill your grandfather, that and get you a girlfriend, cause I seriously am going to get you a girlfriend, cause everyone needs love in their life, and to make it better, I will help you find a battle maniac girlfriend, won't that be nice?" Issei replied with a cheeky smile, making Vali look at him with wide eyes filled with disbelief.

"What?" Vali asked with narrowed eyes, causing Issei to smirk at Vali.

"You heard me, I will find you a girlfriend that likes battling as much as you, won't that be great, to find a girl that loves to battle as much as you, and when that happens you will be thanking me." Issei claimed with a proud look, making Vali sweatdrop.

"That will be the day..." Vali muttered, causing Issei to smile at Vali's reaction.

"There we go, it was short, but you acted like your age for at least a bit." Issei said with a grin, which caused Vali to flinch and realized what Issei said was true, and that sudden realization, made him smirk, which soon turned into a small chuckle.

"You seem to do the impossible Hyoudou, till next time...by the way, I heard that you have a transformation, what is the name of said form?" Vali replied, and started to walk way, till he asked Issei a question, which surprised the Red Dragon Emperor.

"...Don't know, I guess 'True Red Dragon Hybrid', that is all I can think of to be honest." Issei told Vali, who nodded his head and walked away.

"I see...well till next time, Issei Hyoudou." Vali replied before walking off, leaving Issei alone, who just watched Vali walk away.

"Yes, till next time." Issei muttered, before walking home with a determined look on his face, with a plan in mind.

 **[So you are going with that plan of your?] Ddraig asked Issei, who had a smile on his face.**

'Yep, it will help Vali, and 'she' will be glad to see him again.' Issei thought with a smirk on his face, as his eyes glowed a bit, with a red aura surrounding him.

* * *

 _ ***Dragon Ball super theme English Ver.- by pellekofficial**_

 **Fired up and ready to go**

Issei and Cao Cao are trading blows back and forth at light speed, then released energy/magic attacks at each other.

 **wired as the new arc unfolds**

Irina, Raynare, Asia, Xenovia, Serafall, Gabriel, Penemue, Rossweisse, Yasaka, Akeno, Le fay, Murayama, Bennia, Tsubasa, Kiyome Abe, Tomoe, Sona are holding gear that had a spear attach to the gear they had.

 **grab onto fate never let go**

Issei makes multiple balls of Ki and makes them fly around, while his harem, friends, and family watch

 **deep inside I know I'ma fight**

Vali is training in a black and white blank room with a new transformation.

 **and I let my powers run right**

A dark shadow with five heads started to tear though dimensions, and watched the world

 **I can't get no satisfaction**

 **(Hey, Hey)**

Flashes of lightning showed multiple people ready for battle.

Issei grins and raised his fist with the boosted gear.

 **There's monotony**

 **(Hey, Hey)**

Another flash of lightning appeared, showing people with dark energy around them.

Vali sends a punch in the air in a form that looks like his balance breaker.

 **Creeping up on me**

Saji is meditating, and once he open his eyes armor appeared around him.

 **I can't live a, normal life that's just not me~**

 **(Let's fly high)**

 **(Hey, Hey)**

Another flash of lightning appeared, showing a few figures, a few are dragon like, while two look human-ish

 **So I'm moving on**

 **(Hey, Hey)**

The shadow figure appeared, while Issei, Vali, and Saji released beams from their hands.

 **Soon I will be gone, I'm unstoppable**

both sides had people from the Khaos Brigade, and the side that had our heroes staring each other down ready for a battle, with their weapons ready.

 **Dragon ball, Let's go!**

A few people fought off a dragon with black scales, while some other's were fighting some similar people, or other members from the Khaos Brigade.

 **'Cuz even though the door is locked**

Vali was fighting what seems to be a girl with black hair, with Saji fighting a man with muscles.

 **And there expecting me to knock**

 **I'll just break**

 **(Hey)**

 **Through the door**

 **(Hey)**

Raynare, and Kuroka were fighting two people with staff like weapons with them.

 **I'm stronger than I was before**

A Image of Issei fighting Shiva appeared for a second, as Issei was walking towards someone.

 **The time has come for me to rush**

Issei and Cao Cao charge at each other in their strongest forms trading blows back to back

 **It shouldn't come as a surprise that I can't be stopped**

 **(Hey)**

Multiple shadows of diffrent transformations Issei have appear behind him, as he release a burst of energy

 **Just wait and see**

 **(Hey)**

 **There are no limits binding me**

A shadow of Issei with a final transformation is shown behind a red circle of energy, before Issei and Cao Cao are in their base forms fighting each other once more while smirking at each other.

 **I persevere through the limit break**

 **Gods and men alike are blown away**

A Image of Issei and everyone is shown at a hill site having a pick-nick.

*Song end*

* * *

*In the morning*

"Alright, today is the day you two have a rating game, you two have made great prodgress in these two days, your speed and combat has increase, and your odds of winning this rating game have risen by a lot." Issei told Asia and Xenovia, who had small smiles on their faces, while the other girls watched with their own smiles on their faces.

"Well, we would have not made it to this much strength without your help Issei." Asia said with a small grin, causing Issei to smile on what she said.

"Maybe, but it's yours and Xenovia's determination that has made you stronger, but before you two go, Xenovia attach this sphere to your sword, and Asia always wear this necklace." Issei replied with calm look on his face, which confused everyone, except Raynare, Le fay and Kuroka (Who stopped by for a bit).

"What is this?" Asia asked Issei, who gave her a small grin.

"That is a secret, but it will really surprise both you and Xenovia." Issei replied with his grin never leaving his face, which made both girls look at each other and shrugged at what he said for a moment, but Asia looked at Issei for a bit, before catching her nerve.

"Hey, Ise...um, can you know help...cause I really do not want to wear my school uniform, or my nun outfit...so can you please, you know..." Asia mumbled, which Issei understood, and hold a hand out, making Asia's clothes glow, till they turned into something new, she had now a white coat, a golden bracelet on her right arm, black combat boots, black leggings, a black shirt, and a pure white skirt, and on the side of her waist was a gun, that Issei has, and her necklace was on her neck, making Asia look at her new clothes in awe.

"There, took me a week to learn how to do that, but yea, so the clothes make it impossible for you to be sealed in place by magic, and your clothes make movement better, and so on so forth." Issei explained to Asia, who looked at Issei in shock, as did the other girls.

"That is something that you never told me or Kuroka before." Raynare spoke in shock, but that only made Issei sigh.

"Yea I know, but anything could have happen if I do this move a lot, it needs me to focus and picture the clothes, and it can't be from a picture or such, since I could end up making a picture instead." Issei explained, which everyone understood what Issei was saying.

"If that is the case, can you make something for me?" Xenovia asked with puppy eyes, making Issei blush at seeing that look.

"Alright..." Issei muttered, before moving his hand at Xenovia, who gulped a bit, before she was covered in a bright glow, she is now wearing dark blue jeans, black combat boots, a white shirt, and a is also wearing a navy blue coat, with her Durandal in hand, and the sphere she just got was attacked to the handle of the blade permanently.

"You have a strange addiction to coats." Xenovia stated, making Issei blush at that comment.

"Hey coats always helped me before, they usually care stuff that I want to hide, like a small knife, or some papers or anything a similar to that." Issei replied with a frown, causing all the girls to giggle at the action he is doing.

"Well this was fun, but see you guys later, me and Asia need to be at the ORC, so wish us luck." Xenovia called out, before she and Asia left, leaving Issei sighing, before standing up, and getting the clothes he usually wears to a fight on, which made the girls confused.

"Umm...what is up with the gear Issei?" Raynare asked, which made Issei look at her for a bit, as he got his guns ready and put them in their hols on his sides.

"...I'm going to tell you something that will make you all look angry." Issei told the girls, who raised their eyebrows at what Issei said.

*At the ORC*

"Asia...Xenovia...what is up with the new clothes?" Rias asked the two, who just gave her a blank look.

"Simple change of style, there is nothing wrong with that, right?" Xenovia replied with no emotion showing on her face, causing Rias to flinch.

"NO! It is just, I am a bit interested." Rias spoke with a frighten look on her face, which made Xenovia looked at her for a few seconds, but before she could say anything, Azazel appeared with a smile on his face.

"So are you all ready, some advice, be careful, there is no telling what Diodora will do, so just a fair warning." Azazel told the ORC group, who nodded their heads, before being teleported to the battle field, the strange thing was that no one was around, there was no one speaking, or saying anything, there was basically nothing happening, which confused the group.

"Where is everyone? Or why is there no announcement." Rias muttered, but she stopped saying or thinking anything, when she heard Asia yelling in rage, but once she turned around she saw Asia disappearing, as Diodora appeared out of no where grabbing Asia, leaving everyone shocked, but they were brought out of their thoughts when an army appeared out of the sky, shocking everyone.

"Is this really happening?! Asia is kidnapped, now this is happening, what are we going to do?!" Xenovia called out in rage, but as the army was getting ready to kill the group, a bunch of of magic like beams hit the army, shocking the ORC group, but they were even more shocked when they saw Odin holding his staff out, while grinning, with Rossweisse next to him in armor.

"Odin!" Everyone from the ORC exclaimed in shock, while Odin smirked at them.

"Heh, why act so surprised? I will hold these jokers off, you all go do, what you have to do, Rossweisse will cover you from any stray attacks." Odin told them, which they all nodded their heads, understanding what he was saying and started to run to a castle that was near by, since it was probably the only place Asia was at, but when they got closer, they were surrounded by more people who were magicians, but they were blasted away by a fireball, making everyone look behind them to see Irina and Murayama, who were floating in the air, with their respective set of wings out, and are wearing new sets of clothes.

"Get Asia now, or I will kill all of you!" Irina shouted at the ORC, as she is wearing, white flexible" jeans, a silver like shirt, grey combat boots, and had a dark silver coat, but her words made the group shiver at what she said, but they then looked to see that she had a sword they never seen before in her right hand.

"Leave them alone Irina, they are the only ones that can get Asia, you just focus on the magicians." Murayama told Irina, who scoffed at the reply she got, till everyone looked at Murayama who was wearing black jeans, a white shirt, black combat boots, and had a brown coat, as she had a sword in her left hand.

"Right...we are on our way to save Asia!" Rias told the two, who just did not care what she said.

"Whatever, just save her, or we will have a few words to talk about Rias." Irina claimed, as she attacked the army of magicians, with Murayama close behind, allowing the ORC group to head to the castle, but unknown to them was that something big was happening the moment this whole thing started, which as soon as the fight began Rossweisse joined when the ORC group made it to the castle.

*With Tiamat*

"So you are the decedent of the original Beelzebub, Shalba if I am right." Tiamat spoke in a non-caring way, making the man in front of her named Shalba to growl lowly at the dragon king, who just gave him a bored look.

"You shall give me respect, I am a proud decedent of Beelzebub, and I will not be mocked by a dragon like you!" Shalba shouted in rage, as he tried to attack Tiamat, who just dogged his attacks left and right, annoying the guy very much.

"Really, cause all I see is a joke that barely is worth any of my time." Tiamat spoke with a dry tone, making Shalba growl and tried to stab Tiamat, but she just fired a giant ball of ice at the guy, before snapping his neck by doing a drop kick on Shalba's head, killing the guy in an instant.

"That was fast." Artemis said with a calm tone, while striking down every single enemy that tried to get close to them, which made Tiamat whistle at the damage Artemis did, and soon Artemis was done, which made both girls look at each other and nodded their heads at each other, but before they left Tiamat blew up the body of Shalba, making Artemis raise an eyebrow at what Tiamat did.

"That was to make sure that he is dead, I am not a hundred percent sure that I killed him, so what I did was to make sure that he stays dead." Tiamat told Artemis when she noticed that she was looking at her, and Tiamat's explanation made Artemis understood her reason.

"Good call, we should go help the rest, with the magicians." Artemis replied, which Tiamat agreed, and in one second they were in the air fighting all the enemies near them, and knocked them out or killed them.

*With Asia*

"Ugh...I am going to kill whoever thought this would be funny..." Asia growled in annoyance when she open her eyes, but when she tried to move her arms and legs, nothing happen, but when she looked, she was surprised to see that her arms and legs were locked up in some locks, but the next thing she noticed was that Diodora was looking at her with a smile on his face.

"Well those are some violent thought for a nun such as yourself." Diodora claimed, which made Asia raise an eyebrow at what he said.

"Not a nun anymore, I stopped being one when I became a devil, now let me go or you will regret it." Asia said in a threatening tone, making Diodora feel unnerved a bit after hearing that.

"That is some attitude you have there Asia, makes me wounder where you got it from, must be from the Gremory group." Diodora spoke with wounder in his voice, causing Asia to roll her eyes at him.

"You can think what you want, but I am not going to answer any questions." Asia claimed, making Diodora raise an eyebrow, before smiling at Asia, who became nervous at seeing Diodora smile.

"Well that won't matter now, since when the battle ends outside I will take your first, and make you submit to me." Diodora spoke in a seducive voice, which made Asia freeze in place and looked at him in fear.

'No, if he does that...but I don't want him to...it is for Issei, he must have caused so much pain to others...pain, I will show him the pain a healer can give.' Asia thought, which unknown to her made her necklace glowed, till a bright light it made covered the whole room.

"Breaker..." Asia's voice spoke, causing the light to become even brighter, but you could hear Diodora scream.

*With the ORC*

"WHERE IS ASIA!" Xenovia yelled, as she almost killed the last of Diodora pawns and rooks, while unknown to her the sphere that was equipped to her sword was glowing, as she did that Kiba and Gasper finished off both bishops, but everyone was looking at Xenovia like she is a mad woman, that is hell bent on killing everyone, which scared everyone that knows her.

"It is a good thing she was not this angry when Issei left, or I would have died..." Rias muttered, making everyone agree with her, but they looked at Xenovia when she kicked a door down, but who was on the other side made everyone groan in annoyance, making the man laugh, this man was Freed.

"Well, well, well, it seems like the shitty devil's have finally came." Freed commented, but coughed out blood when Xenovia appeared behind him, and a noticeable tear in his gut appeared, which caused everyone to look at her in shock, as she walked to the next door and kicked it open.

"C-come on...I didn't even get the chance to even...say that I ate the king's...knights..." Freed muttered, which the rest heard, and were disgusted about what they heard, and were about to barf.

"Well in this case, you really deserve to die." Rias said, before making a red ball of magic in her hands, but that only made Freed laugh, making everyone confused.

"Heh...well you better hurry...or little Asia will lose...her virginity..." Freed replied, but he was immediately destroyed completely by a red ball of energy, from Rias who looked pissed off, and with that done her and the others ran to where Xenovia, but froze when they saw Xenovia on the ground breathing hard, while Diodora's queen was looking down on her.

"No I can't lose..." Xenovia growled, but froze when she heard someone scoffed.

'Jeez calm down, otherwise you will die, and I will end up going to have to kill thousands of people to just calm down.' Issei's voice spoke into her mind, making her shock to know he can do that.

'What-how-wait, ca't you just get Asia?!' Xenovia thought, but her thought made Issei sigh.

'Yes I could, but he threaten to kill everyone in the castle, and you know what would happen, if Rias dies.' Issei replied, causing Xenovia to freeze and looked at the ground in shock.

'...That is crazy...' Xenovia replied bitterly, leading to Issei groaning in displeasure.

'Yea, but focus, I can't do anything otherwise people will get hurt, calm your mind, and listen, you have to concentrate on the sphere that is equipped to your sword, and yell with all the passion you can muster and scream the words that comes to your mind, heart, and soul.' Issei told Xenovia in her mind once more, which Xenovia nodded her head and stood up, and lifted her sword in the air and screamed so loud that everyone was either shocked or concerned for her well being.

"BREAKER!" Xenovia shouted out, making a bright gold glow surround her, and once people could see again, they could see that Xenovia changed, she now had knight armor leggings, armor on her arms and hands, and is wearing a bulky set of armor on the upper part of her body, that had some sort of shoulder like pads, she also had something covering the lower part of her face, which was made out of metal, but her coat shrank, and was zipped up, covering what the armor did not cover, and finally six devil wings came out and appeared on her back, with a holographic glow to make the wings look like angle wings.

"Umm...does anyone know what just happened?" Rias asked, but no one responded since no one could believe that Xenovia had a sacred gear.

"Alright let's go!" Xenovia called, as she charged at the queen, but that was a bad choice, since it lead to her running to fast and crashing into a wall, with multiple beams shooting out of her wings, and a really deep cut that was carved into the ground.

"...I think this is her first time using this thing of her's." Kiba claimed with concern in his voice, as Xenovia kept on trying to hit the queen, but all she succeed was hurting herself, till she was hurt enough to when she actually hit the queen, it was an accident, but once Xenovia landed on the ground the armor disappeared, and she was on the ground tired and is in pain, which made everyone concern.

"That...was not...fun..." Xenovia muttered in pain, as she tried to stand up, but wince in pain when she did that, and looked at herself to see that she really banged herself up, but she was brought out of her thoughts when Diodora came flying into the room, by a golden figure that was in front of Xenovia, but the person made everyone gasp in shock.

"Asia..." Everyone spoke in shock, as they saw Asia floating in the air, with golden armor covering her upper body, with shoulder pads on it, but her coat was zipped up, making it look like a dress, and on her head was a tiara, to add to it all her own devil wings were out and had the same glow as Xenovia did when she wen't into balance breaker, but the strangest thing was that the rings to Twilight healing were having the mix colors of green and red, but once they saw Asia looking at Xenovia and healed her in a second, then aimed a red ball of energy at Diodora, and fired it at his, making him scream when it hit him blinding everyone, but once everyone could see again, they saw that Diodora was literally destroyed for good.

"There..." Asia mumbled, before falling onto her knees, as her armor disappeared and turned back into a necklace, surprising everyone, but Xenovia got worried when she saw that Asia was going to faint.

"Asia are you ok?" Xenovia asked her friend, who nodded her head slowly.

"Yea, I'm just tired..." Asia replied in a tired tone, but interrupted when someone coughed, making everyone turn to the source and saw that it was Tiamat.

"Well I hope that you have enough energy to fly, cause we have got to leave, for...multiple reasons..." Tiamat spoke, making everyone confused, but listened to her since she was giving everyone a glare that said 'listen or I will break you'.

*With Azazel*

"Hmm...so you must be Creuserey Asmodeus." Azazel spoke in a calm tone, making the man in front of him named Creuserey scoff at Azazel's tone.

"Yes I am the original Asmodeus, and this is where you will die Azazel." Asmodeus claimed with a frown, causing Azazel to chuckle and lift his artificial sacred gear, but stopped when Sirzechs appeared in front of him with a deadly aura around him.

"I'll handle this Azazel." Sirzechs said, but was interrupted when Issei and Raynare appeared in front of him.

"Sorry we are late, took a while to get here and find you guys...huh, the decedent of the original Asmodeus, Raynare do you think you can take him?" Issei spoke, before asking Raynare a question, making the three watching the two look at him in shock.

"Yea, this won't take long...breaker." Raynare replied, as she hold a dagger that looked like Azazel's artificial sacred gear, with her now ten fallen wings out, as a set of slim yet bulky grey dragon armor appeared around her, it was a mix between Azazel's artificial sacred gear, and Vali's balance breaker, but it had her own wings show with a holy-dragonic aura around her.

"W-what?!" The men, except Issei, called out in shock, but in a second a light spear was impaled into Creuserey's gut, before exploding, killing him in a less than a minute, and once that was done, the armor that covered Raynare disappeared and turn back into her dagger.

"Man I love doing that." Raynare claimed with a small smile, making Issei chuckle at what she said, and kissed her on the cheek, causing her to glow a bit.

"WHAT THE HELL?! YOU MADE AN ARTIFICIAL SACRED GEAR?!" Azazel shouted, causing the two to flinch a bit.

"Sure, I made a bunch of them, what is the problem with that?" Issei asked in confusion, but before they could say anything, a sudden power appeared behind them, making them freeze in place, and turned around to see a girl with black hair, is wearing a Gothic like dress, but the thing that stood out was that her eyes were blank of emotion, but she did have a smile on her face, but meant absolutely nothing.

"So The infinite dragon Ophis decides to show herself, if we beat you will this all end?" Azazel asked the girl named Ophis, who tilted her head a bit.

"None of you are strong enough to beat me...not even Ddraig's host." Ophis claimed, which made Issei raise an eyebrow at her, but looked at his left arm when he noticed a green circle appeared, which Ophis noticed.

 **[Heh, I would not say that Ophis, if I learned anything from my host, it is that he can make the impossible possible, and from what I have seen these last few months, I can say I like the host I have now, he is one of the best I have ever met, so if I can think of anyone who can beat you, it might as well be my host.] Ddraig replied, making Ophis narrow her eyes a bit, which made Sirzechs, Raynare, and Azazel worried for Issei's safety.**

"...Is that so?" Ophis spoke while shooting a black ball of energy at Issei, who slapped it away with narrowed eyes.

"You guys get out of here, it seems like I have to settle something here." Issei claimed, as he got into a fighting stance, which made the three with him looked at him in surprise, and the look in his eyes.

"Alright...but you better come back alive!" Raynare shouted, which Issei replied with a grin, causing Raynare to give a weak smile, before flying away slowly, while looking back a few times, but once she left, both Azazel and Sirzechs followed a bit wry in doing so.

"Alright let's see what you got Ophis." Issei spoke with a grin and powered up to max, before charging at Ophis and punched her in the face, which surprised the dragon god, as she crashed into the ground hard, before appearing in front of Issei to flick him, but he caught her hand and kicked her in the side, but she did not either move or flinch from the hit, but when Issei kicked her, Ophis punched him in the gut, causing him to crash into the ground harder than Ophis did, but she looked disappointed at seeing it was over, but she was shocked when Issei was in front of her again with his coat destroyed and his sleeves to his shirt was gone, and his gloves, but he did not even look hurt or tired from the hit, all he had was a grin on his face, making Ophis tilt her head.

"Your holding back..." Ophis claimed, making Issei chuckle.

"Yea, I am, but you are using your full power from the start, infinite power." Issei replied with a smirk, but that only made Ophis tilt her head again.

"That is because I am the infinite dragon..." Ophis said innocently, causing Issei to sweatdrop at what she said.

"Ok...well you want to see more, than here it is!" Issei yelled, as his power began to rise, with his ki, dragon, and other energies began to fuse together to make a dome around him, making Ophis confused, till the dome exploded, reveling Issei, who had dragon-human fangs, his eyes became slits, with them become dragon looking, he grew a little making him 6'6, and red dragon scales were on his forehead, and left hand and arm, but on his right arm were white scales, and the tattoo that was showing was glowing a blood red color, with that his nail's became sharper, but his hair changed, it was now red, with white lightning marks in it, then then the final part to it was his dragon wings they looked demotic looking, yet had a bright glow to them, but over all this transformation surprised Ophis, that it actually made some life appear in her eyes.

"This...is interesting..." Ophis admitted, as she watched a red flare of a mix or his dragon aura and Ki sway around him, making Issei chuckle, which surprisingly made his voice a bit deeper.

"Yea, I was training one day, and this happened, now let's see if you can keep up." Issei spoke, before punching Ophis in the gut with lightning speed, hitting her with the same amount of power she hit him with.

*With the others*

"There we go, they are all gone." Odin said with a grin, but that only lasted for a bit when he Saw the ORC group and the student council (Who surprisingly joined the fight), Tiamat, Artemis, Irina, Murayama, and Rossweisse who looked tired, then saw Raynare, Azazel, and Sirzechs who looked a bit scared, but soon two portals open to reveal Serafall, Ajiuka, and Penemue, came out of one portal, and in the other portal came Michael and Gabriel, which they all looked relieved when they saw everyone was ok, but Irina was nervous when she saw someone missing.

"Raynare where is Issei?" Irina asked Raynare, who looked nervous a bit, till everyone felt a power surge, and multiple shock waves, till two people appeared in front of them fist locked into over power the other, shocking everyone, till they both flew away and glared at each other, and soon they all noticed who they were when they saw their faces, they were Issei and Ophis.

 **[Boost]**

 **{Divide}**

"Alright, let's take this up to the next level!" Issei exclaimed, as he charged at Ophis again, who went ahead to punch Issei in the gut, but Issei did a front flip making land behind Ophis and hit his elbow into the back of her head, causing her to stumble, and blast a black wave of energy at him, causing him to fly far, but got his bearings when he almost crashed into the ground.

"The hell..." Everyone mutter, when they saw both Issei and Ophis fly to the sky and started to trade blows, making massive shock waves that shook the ground, making small earthquakes, until Issei breathed fire out of his mouth hitting Ophis in the face, before doing a roundhouse kick to her side, causing her to fall, and as she did, Issei blasted ten beams of ki at her non-stop, until he could not see anything, and when that happened he got back into a fighting stance and tried to sense his surroundings, until he punch behind him to connect with Ophis's fist, who was behind him with a small smirk on her face, which he returned, while everyone watched the two in awe, as they continued trading blows and kicks, as well as energy based attacks.

"This is interesting..." A voice spoke, making everyone look to see that it was Vali that spoke, who was watching the fight between Issei and Ophis, with his team behind him watching the fight as well in awe, there was Arthur, who was next to Le fay, then next to her was Kuroka, who was watching with a blush on her face, and next to her was Bikou who was grinning ear to ear at the fight, as he saw Issei getting punched in the gut repeatedly, wincing every time he got hit, but stood strong, and grabbed Ophis by her head, and sent his knee into her face, shocking her, which allowed Issei, to do a spin to send an ax kick onto the top of her head, making her crash into the ground.

"Vali, what are you doing here?" Rias asked him, but he did not even care what she asked, but he looked at Azazel for a second, then thought about the talk he had with Issei for a second, then sighed.

"I sensed my rival's energy, and I have to admit it is really powerful, there is no way I can match that without doing some serious training." Vali answered, making everyone nod their head at what he said, till they heard a powerful explosion, and saw Issei falling from the the sky, till he balanced himself and flew into the sky and glared at Ophis.

"Dragon Shot!" Issei yelled, as he shot a red beam of energy from the boosted gear at Ophis, who took the hit, but when the attack was over she was somewhat phased, and actually glared at Issei.

"That was a nice attack...but mine is better..!" Ophis claimed, before shooting a black ball of energy at Issei, who could not move in time, which everyone noticed.

"ISSEI!" Multiple female voices shouted, causing Issei's eyes to widen and grab the sphere, before getting absorbed into it, making Ophis look at him with no emotion, before turning around.

"T-This fight...is not...over...yet!" Issei yelled, making everyone look to where he was, and saw that he was holding the sphere that Ophis blasted at him in his two hands, trying to make it disappear, but they heard something from Issei's arms.

 **{[Boost, Divide, Boost, Divide, Boost, Divide, Boost, Divide]}**

"If you think this is my limit...then you are as wrong as hell, cause my limit, is when I'm down, and I am still standing, meaning I have not reach my limit yet!" Issei yelled as the orb disappeared in his hand, shocking everyone, till they saw Issei glowing black for a few seconds, before being wrapped into a black dome, that in a second exploded, releasing a black wave of energy, to see Issei again with a new look, he had black markings on his face, the scales on his arms and forehead became darker, and his tattoo was glowing a blood red color, the white in his eyes were now black, and looked sharper, while his hair had a darker red color, and the white lightning parts were brighter, but the top part of his hair that was standing up was black, and he became a bit bulkier, but not to bulkier he was slim still, and he looked made for defense and power, making many girl's blush from the new form of muscles, then his wing changed, the coloring became darker, and much more demotic looking, this new transformation made Ophis blush a bit.

"You used my attack to transform once again." Ophis stated in shock, and to confirm what he did was true Issei smirked at her.

"That is right, I used your power to increase my own to make a new transformation, I could have died if I was not careful, but I think the results speak for them self." Issei replied with a deeper yet serious voice, making Irina's wings flicker between white and black for a few seconds, as did Gabriel's, but no one noticed her wings doing that.

"It is impressive, but it will not be enough to stop me." Ophis claimed, making Issei smirk at her again.

"Not yet..." Issei replied, as he lifted his left arm into the air.

 **[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!] Ddraig yelled, as Issei was now dawning the armor of the red dragon emperor.**

"That is not all, I will show you what is close to my max power!" Issei shouted, as he powered up to his max power, making everyone watching become almost unable to stand, till Sirzechs made a barrier to protect them from the power up boost, but the only three standing were Le fay, Kuroka, and Raynare, who were grinning ear to ear when they heard what Issei said.

"Then show me..." Ophis claimed, as she watched Issei's power grow, which surprised her on how powerful he really was, but she froze when she saw the jewels on his armor glowed a bit.

"I, who shall awaken, am the Red Dragon Emperor that has been through life in pain, only to bring hope to others, I will become one with the infinite and will become the equal to the dream, I shall become the true hero, the true Emperor and King to those that need it! I will make a new shining hope for those that have fallen into darkness, and bring them to the light of hope! 'True Welsh Dragon King Emperor' Mode!" Issei chanted, surprising everyone on what he said.

 **['True Welsh Dragon King Emperor!'] Ddraig called out with a powerful roar.**

"This is the power that I...no me and the past users of the boosted gear made!" Issei called out, as his armor changed into a slim like form, that was mix between his scale mail, and a kings, most dragon looking parts disappeared, mainly the feet, and helmet, which became a bit more human fitting, but the top of the helmet became a bit more like a crown, and his wings disappeared and turned into a blood red cape, his chest became a bit more body fit, but you can that the armor was now made of a new material, which showed it was tough, light, and smooth, his gauntlets both were red now, but they became less thick, and became slim, the jewels were the same, as were the eyes of the helmet, making everyone look at him as he was some real king or something."

"I love the armor..." Irina muttered, which everyone agreed, making Sirzechs write something down on a note pad, which confused everyone.

"So what do you think?" Issei asked Ophis, who looked at him with a blush on her face.

"..." Ophis did not replied or breathed, she just pointed her hand at him and shot a beam of black energy at him, which did nothing to him, since he just disappeared, shocking everyone till they saw a giant blue beam hitting Ophis, making her hit the ground hard, with visible bruises and cut on her face and clothes, and if you look closely you could see that there was blood, making everyone surprised to see what Issei did.

"Sorry to say, but in this form my magic is stronger, my power and defense are increased, and my speed is through the roof, so it will be even harder to hurt me." Issei explained, as he crossed his arms, which Ophis glared at him, before that glare became an actual smile, with some light appearing in her eyes.

"We will just have to see about that, will we." Ophis claimed with a smile, which Issei replied by getting into a fighting stance, and the two continued their battle by punching each other, which did not phased the two, which allowed them to continue attacking each other till Ophis fired multiple streams of black beams at Issei, who did some tricks to avoid them, such as spinning around one back flipping over another one, and so on, till Issei was in front of Ophis and started to punch her over and over again, making her actually wince from the hits, till she crashed into the ground, with Issei in front of her, about to blast a beam at her.

"This is it! Kam-" Issei started, till he felt his body burn a lot for some reason, and decided to do one last thing, so he wrapped his cape around Ophis, who was confused, along with everyone else, on what Issei was doing.

 **{Divide x10}**

 **[Reset!] Ddraig called in a disappointed tone, as Ophis became weaker, but Issei's armor exploded leaving him back in his base form, since his new transformation did not last.**

"Dame it, not yet, Dragon shot!" Issei called, as he shot his last full powered attack at Ophis, who screamed quietly, while Issei fell to the ground and started to roll away in pain, making everyone concern.

"ISSEI!" The girl's in his harem, and a few girl's that were not at the moment called out, as they saw him lay on the ground, with his face facing the sky, but he was ok, since he gave them a weak thumbs up.

"I'm...alright..." Issei breathed, making the girls run up to him, and check to see if he was ok, with the guys close behind.

"Jeez, that was something, the only time I saw something like that was when Shiva fought her and Great Red, it was an amazing battle...but are you alright Issei?" Azazel asked Issei, who gave a weak smile, as Asia, and anyone that could use healing magic started to heal him, till all the damage that appeared after the fight disappeared, allowing Issei to stand up a bit, but he was still a bit unbalance since he could not feel his legs.

"I...will feel better after a night of rest..." Issei answered in a tired voice, which made everyone nod their heads, until a few girls gave Issei a dark look, which could kill people, except Raynare who was glaring at Issei's left hand.

"Now Issei, why did you fight the dragon god by yourself, or actually why did you start a fight with the dragon god?" Irina asked sweetly, to sweetly, scaring Issei to the core, as a few females gave him the same look.

"Ddraig said he could defeat me, so I was curious...if he got stronger and gotten that form earlier...then I would be dead, and he will be tie as the strongest being in the world." Ophis spoke, scaring everyone at how fast she recovered, but they soon glared at Issei's left hand in rage, when they heard that Issei fought Ophis, because Ddraig said something like that to Ophis.

"Well besides that, I have to ask how you made some artificial sacred gears Issei." Azazel asked, making everyone look at Issei in surprise, as he just rubbed the back of his head in a awkward like fashion.

"Well it is just some materials I found from dragons, each one makes something new, some increase power, some make new abilities, and so on, I don't know, heck I can't even use them, only certain people can with the artificial sacred gears I made." Issei explained, which shocked everyone at what Issei did, except Raynare and Kuroka, who grinned at Issei.

"...We have a lot of science to do, and we have many things to discover about from what you said." Azazel claimed with a big grin on his face, causing everyone to laugh at what he said, except Ophis who looked at Issei.

"Well we will have to do that later, right now I am tired as hell." Issei admitted, making everyone smile at what he said, and as he and the girl's in harem were about to leave, he felt someone next to him, and saw Ophis looking at him.

"...Where are you going..." Ophis asked, making everyone look at her in confusion.

"Home...well my home, why?" Issei replied in a tone filled with wounder, which made everyone hold the same look in their eyes.

"...I want to observe you..." Ophis claimed, surprising Issei and everyone else, till Issei gained a calm look, and looked at Ophis for a few seconds.

"Do whatever you want, I can't beat you...not yet anyway, so do whatever you want." Issei said, surprising everyone, except the girls in his harem, who looked at his eyes to see that he really does care, or is worried about what Ophis would do, which confused them.

"...Ok..." Ophis replied with a small smile on her face, and as they were all were about to leave, Issei remembered something important and threw something at Vali.

"Oh wait, Vali here! Call the first number!" Issei told Vali with a grin, who caught the object, it was a phone, making Vali confused on why Issei threw him a phone, but when he saw Issei leaving, he decided to do what Issei said, so he called the first person on the phone, and put it close to his ear, to hear someone picking up the phone, making him wounder who Issei asked him to call, that and how did he get reception in the underworld.

"Hello, who is this calling?" A female voice spoke sounding worried, but that voice made Vali freeze in place, as everyone was watching him, but did not noticed that he was going to cry.

'Thank you for this Hy-no Issei, this is something that I will never forget." Vali thought, as he started to walk away, making everyone that was watching him look confused about what he was doing.

"Hello, is this a prank or something?" The woman on the phone, spoke a bit angry, making Vali smile, since he deftly know who the woman was without a doubt.

"Hey...mom, it's Vali." Vali spoke, as he heard the woman gasp through the phone.

"Vali..." The woman now known as Vali's mom whispered in joy, while Vali was looking at the sky with a peaceful look in his eyes.

"Yea, we got a lot to catch up on, don't we." Vali commented, which the woman agreed full heatedly.

*At Issei's house at night*

'Hmm...I wounder how Vali likes my surprise?' Issei thought to himself, till he heard someone knocking on his door, making Issei whistle to let the person know to come in, and the person did, making him surprise to see Irina walking into his room with a white nightgown, causing Issei to blush a bit.

"Hey Ise..." Irina whispered, causing Issei to tilt him head at her, since she was acting so shy.

"Is something wrong Irina?" Issei asked a bit concerned, but Irina just looked away with a blush and shook her head.

"N-no, I was just going to ask, since you have two transformations, umm...what are you calling them?" Irina replied, making Issei blink a bit.

"Well the first one you saw, was 'True Red Dragon Hybrid', the second one, I think I will call it True Infinite Red Dragon Hybird' I know they are mouth fulls, but when is someone going to say something like that?" Issei answered, causing Irina to nod her head, and look at Issei, to see that he is wearing black boxers, but she shook her head to get any of those thoughts out of her head.

"Alright, but what are you going to do with Ophis?" Irina asked Issei, who grinned at her.

"I gave her chocolate, she leaves the bedrooms alone, if I give her a tone of chocolate, which will knock her out hopefully..." Issei answered, making Irina giggle at what he did, till she looked at him once more, and she could not hold in her emotions anymore, and jump onto him, and kissed him deeply, shocking Issei to the core, till he got into it and started to kiss her, until they look at each others eyes, lust filling both of their eyes.

"Ise...I want it...please, ever since I heard of it, I always wanted you to take it, please." Irina begged with her face becoming red, which made Issei shocked at what she said.

"But you will fall, and the only way that you won't probably won't-" Issei started, till Irina kissed him on the lips silencing him.

"Then do it, I don't mind, but if it has a small chance of working then, I will take it." Irina spoke, with her angel wings and halo appearing, with both flashing, which Issei nodded his head, and flip them, so that he was on top, while Irina was on the bottom, and kissed her, when he cut his tongue with his teeth, and shoved it down her throat, and when the blood entered her, she moaned, as her wings were flashing from white to black over and over again, and the 'A' on her hand glowed so bright it blinded both of them, but once the light disappeared, they were both shocked to see what happened, Irina stood up, and they both saw she now had six angel wings that has a red glow to it, but it was not only that her power also rised up to be a little above Xenovia.

"Huh...it worked, your power has increased, and your wings have a protective force to them, and what Ddraig is telling me in a tired voice, he says that you might not fall, but if you could, do you really want to do this?" Issei asked Irina, who just threw him onto the bed, and took off her nightgown, while making her wings and halo disappear, then sat on his lap, showing her white bra and panties.

 ***Lemon***

"I have been waiting since I heard about sex, and I have been thinking about it since it got to me, do not tell me if I am not sure I want." Irina growled, making Issei sigh, before kissing Irina on the lips, then when he did that he started to nibble on her neck, making her moan, but soon he bit her neck leaving a hickey there, causing her to squeak when that happened.

"That was a cute squeak you know." Issei told Irina, who blushed a bit, but soon she squeaked again, when Issei made her lay on the bed, and in his hand that he threw to the floor was her , which made Irina surprised since she never saw him even touch her bra, or even her breast.

"W-what, but how-" Irina started, but stopped and moaned loudly when Issei started to pinch her right nipple with his right hand, while he was sucking on her left one, causing her breath to hitch and moan a bit louder, while a wet spot started to form in her lower region, but Issei soon stopped, which caused Irina to moan in disappointment, but that changed when Issei started to kiss down from her stomach, till he got her panties, and started to smell them, making Irina try to make Issei's face touch her it, but he stopped, making her growl in frustration, but Issei grabbed her legs and lifted them up, before pulling her panties off, as well as his own boxers, making Irina blush at what she saw, Issei's rod was big, well to her since this was her first time seeing one.

"Well, we now know that you won't fall, it now means we can go as many times as you want." Issei told Irina with a grin, who purred, before Issei slowly injected himself into her, till he felt a barrier, making him look at Irina for a second, who nodded her head, and Issei kissed her lips, and pushed her down, while hugging her, as he impaled herself into her, causing her eyes to widen, and scream into Issei's lips, who was hugging her, and was trying to calm her down, and once she was calmed down, she started to move a bit, which let Issei know that she wanted him to go on, and he did, but every time he pumped in and out of he from the beginning she winced, but in a small amount she started to moan.

"Yes...more..." Irina moaned loudly, which made something go off in Issei's head, as he started to move in and out of her fast, and increased his speed, as he picked her up and pushed her into a wall nearby, and started to suck on her breast, making Irina moan louder and started to dig her nails into Issei's skin, as she released her first orgasm, causing Issei to hiss, as he tried to hold in his release which was noticeable since he was gritting his teeth, which Irina noticed, and growled, and once she did, she pushed Issei to the bed and lifted herself up and down as fast as she could, causing Issei to groan and look at her with wide eyes, since he could actually sense that she was not protected.

"Irina...if you go on...you'll get pregnant..." Issei groaned, but the moment he said that, he saw Irina about to cry.

"I...know...I WANT IT IN ME, I WILL GLADLY HAVE A CHILD IF YOU ARE THE FATHER, THERE IS NOTHING I WANT MORE THAN THAT!" Irina yelled with tears about to fall from her eyes, making Issei shocked, till a bunch of memories of him and Irina came to his mind, and he noticed that a bunch of them had her admiring him, causing him to close his eyes and have his hair cover his eyes, as he and Irina switched places, and Issei lifted both her legs on his shoulders, making Irina look at him in surprise, only to see him blushing a bit.

"Then let me do it." Issei said, before pumping in and out of Irina at a fast pace, causing her to squeal and moaned, till she had multiple small orgasms, before her biggest one came, making Issei resales his load into her, causing her to drool a bit when it happened.

"Thank you...darling..." Irina spoke weakly, as Issei lay her down on the bed, but was shocked to hear her say what she said, before smiling at her, and kissed her forehead, before laying down next to her, and put the covers over them.

"No problem...honey..." Issei replied, making Irina blush, but she smiled brightly when she heard what Issei said, and grinned at him.

"Hey Ise...I love you." Irina whispered into his ear, causing Issei to blush a bit, but he started to grin like an idiot, and kissed her lips for a second.

"I love you to Iri..." Issei replied, which made Irina narrowed her eyes.

"Never call me that again." Irina told Issei sternly, making him pout at her.

"Can't blame a guy for trying..." Issei commented, which made Irina giggle, before soon the two fell asleep, while embracing each other.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **There we go everyone, took a bit, but here it is, so I hope you all like the chapter, and all that I am not use to making lemons, but combat, and some other things that is something I am good at, I would like some advice if you would like to give some, but other than that if you have some questions then either put it in the reviews, or PM me, but for now till next time.**

 **Complete Harem- Irina (Main girl), Raynare, Kuroka, Asia, Xenovia, Serafall, Gabriel, Penemue, Rossweisse, Yasaka, Artemis, Akeno, Koneko, Ophis, Ravel, Amaterasu, Le fay, Aphrodite, Tiamat, Murayama, Gaia, Bennia, Tsubasa, Elmenhilde Karnstein, Kiyome Abe** , **Tomoe, Sona, Jeanne**

 **Void**


	9. Chapter 9

**Morning talks! dates! Surprises?**

 **Hey everyone I am back again with the next chapter for you all, but before anything else onto some questions-**

 **\- Yea, I am not really one about names, but with the thing you said it makes sense, but there are reasons, one is because Issei has Ddraig, and a piece of Albion, and the other reason is that he evolved, like other users who die from juggernaut drive, Issei surpassed it, and did not became a dragon of domination, but he became a king, so basically the form is from emperor to king.**

 **darth56- There will be more Issei and Artemis soon, and thanks.**

 **Talonsen- Yea I know, as for Cao Cao, he will have some type of dragon slaying gear, to be at least even with Issei, that and...well maybe if you look at the opening I made then you might have another idea on what Cao Cao will have.**

 **there we have it everyone, now with that done, let's get this story started, I do not own Highschool DxD, but I do own the story idea, and with that said and done, let's get this started, enjoy.**

 **"Talk"**

 **'Thoughts'**

 **[Ddraig speak/thought]**

 **{Albion speak/thought}**

 ***Location/time change***

 **(Flashback)**

* * *

"Mhmm...morning...?" Issei groan, as he tried to get up, but found that he couldn't, so he looked down and saw Irina naked, but was covered thanks to the sheets, but just looking at her just made Issei blush.

 **[Well you are dead partner, cause now the other girl's will fight to be the next one with you in bed, then there is the fact that her family will be pissed off, and finally there is the fact to explain how an angel like her, did not fall, has six wings close to eight, had sex, and finally in her stomach is the child of you two that is growing at this very second, that is right partner, she is now holding your child.] Ddraig told Issei, who began to become pale after everything Ddraig.**

"Fuck...eh, not complaining, pulse it might be cool to have a kid with Irina." Issei replied with a kind smile, before Irina kissed him on the cheek, surprising him.

"Glad to hear that." Irina spoke, making Issei blink a bit, before smiling at her.

"Should have known, well morning honey." Issei replied while kissing her forehead, which made Irina blush a bit.

"Morning darling." Irina complied, before trying to stand up, only to feel her legs give up on her for a second and began to fall, till Issei caught her.

"Ok one don't do that so quickly, I will help you if you need it, two we better hurry or everyone might see the situation we are in and killed us, and I rather not have you and our future child to get hurt." Issei told Irina, who blushed at hearing that they were having a kid, before smiling and putting a hand on her stomach.

"Ok, but can't you just fix the problem, oh so mighty third strongest being on the planet, that knows everything?" Irina teased, making Issei scoff.

"Maybe, but I could end up doing something to you or our unborn child, and I rather not do something that could hurt either of you." Issei stated, which made Irina nod her head, before a question entered her mind.

"How are you positive we are having a kid, I'm not complaining, because I would like that to happen, but still..." Irina replied, while motioning on, caused Issei to laugh a bit.

"Simple, remember the hickey on your next, well that just made a symbol and will allow me if I concentrate to know who is pregnant." Issei explained, shocking Irina.

"That...is something..." Irina claimed awkwardly, which made Issei laugh awkwardly.

"Yea...to be honest did not think it would work, but Ddraig said it did...and with this we will have new problems like how do we stop your dad from ripping me apart, I can deal with everything else, and hopefully the other girls, but your dad...I don't like my odds." Issei replied with a hint of fear in his voice, but what he said made Irina pale at hearing about her father.

"Y-Yea, but you could be wrong, let's wait till I start puking before going to any thought that I am pregnant." Irina stated, which caused Issei to shrug his shoulders at what she said.

"Alright, but we better head to the shower, no is awake yet, and I rather not have a war start." Issei chuckled, before carrying Irina bridle style, making the poor girl squeak in surprise.

"H-Hey! At least tell me when you are going to do something like that." irina spoke softly, before smiling a bit and snuggling into Issei's chest, making the boosted gear user smiled at Irina.

* * *

 _ ***Dragon Ball super theme English Ver.- by pellekofficial**_

 **Fired up and ready to go**

Issei and Cao Cao are trading blows back and forth at light speed, then released energy/magic attacks at each other.

 **wired as the new arc unfolds**

Irina, Raynare, Asia, Xenovia, Serafall, Gabriel, Penemue, Rossweisse, Yasaka, Akeno, Le fay, Murayama, Bennia, Tsubasa, Kiyome Abe, Tomoe, Sona are holding gear that had a spear attach to the gear they had.

 **grab onto fate never let go**

Issei makes multiple balls of Ki and makes them fly around, while his harem, friends, and family watch

 **deep inside I know I'ma fight**

Vali is training in a black and white blank room with a new transformation.

 **and I let my powers run right**

A dark shadow with five heads started to tear though dimensions, and watched the world

 **I can't get no satisfaction**

 **(Hey, Hey)**

Flashes of lightning showed multiple people ready for battle.

Issei grins and raised his fist with the boosted gear.

 **There's monotony**

 **(Hey, Hey)**

Another flash of lightning appeared, showing people with dark energy around them.

Vali sends a punch in the air in a form that looks like his balance breaker.

 **Creeping up on me**

Saji is meditating, and once he open his eyes armor appeared around him.

 **I can't live a, normal life that's just not me~**

 **(Let's fly high)**

 **(Hey, Hey)**

Another flash of lightning appeared, showing a few figures, a few are dragon like, while two look human-ish

 **So I'm moving on**

 **(Hey, Hey)**

The shadow figure appeared, while Issei, Vali, and Saji released beams from their hands.

 **Soon I will be gone, I'm unstoppable**

both sides had people from the Khaos Brigade, and the side that had our heroes staring each other down ready for a battle, with their weapons ready.

 **Dragon ball, Let's go!**

A few people fought off a dragon with black scales, while some other's were fighting some similar people, or other members from the Khaos Brigade.

 **'Cuz even though the door is locked**

Vali was fighting what seems to be a girl with black hair, with Saji fighting a man with muscles.

 **And there expecting me to knock**

 **I'll just break**

 **(Hey)**

 **Through the door**

 **(Hey)**

Raynare, and Kuroka were fighting two people with staff like weapons with them.

 **I'm stronger than I was before**

A Image of Issei fighting Shiva appeared for a second, as Issei was walking towards someone.

 **The time has come for me to rush**

Issei and Cao Cao charge at each other in their strongest forms trading blows back to back

 **It shouldn't come as a surprise that I can't be stopped**

 **(Hey)**

Multiple shadows of diffrent transformations Issei have appear behind him, as he release a burst of energy

 **Just wait and see**

 **(Hey)**

 **There are no limits binding me**

A shadow of Issei with a final transformation is shown behind a red circle of energy, before Issei and Cao Cao are in their base forms fighting each other once more while smirking at each other.

 **I persevere through the limit break**

 **Gods and men alike are blown away**

A Image of Issei and everyone is shown at a hill site having a pick-nick.

*Song end*

* * *

*A few minutes later*

"...I'm shocked to see that she ate that much..." Issei muttered, as he was wearing his school uniform, while setting up the table, with Irina, who is in her own uniform, twitching a bit in her seat showing signs of discomfort.

"Yea, but I find it cute, I mean look at her face, it is adorable that one of the strongest and the most feared being is enjoy chocolate, with expressions of enjoyment, and joy showing, it is just adorable, but the only problem I have are her eyes, they are just so lifeless...well before, now they have a little spark in them." Irina replied with a smile, but before Issei could reply they heard multiple people coming down stairs, and saw the rest of the girl's in their own uniforms on.

"You could have waken us up you know..." Raynare mumbled, which Issei replied by shrugging his shoulders.

"To be honest we woke up earlier, now come on and let's eat, otherwise we will have to deal with being late, and I rather not go hurry to the cars, and try to make it to school without pissing off the police." Issei claimed with a tired look, making the girls laugh at his reaction, till Xenovia remembered something.

"Ise...what was that armor that formed around me and Asia?" Xenovia asked Issei, who raised an eyebrow, till he figured out what she was talking about.

"Oh those things I gave you two, well it is simple they are artificial sacred gears, well your is, Asia's is...well how do I put it, it basically activates her sacred gears balance breaker power, but of course it gives her some abilities to add, the artificial gear is now fused with twilight healing, if Asia activated balance breaker before it would not be much to be honest, it would give Asia a defense barrier, and will allow her to heal anyone near her, but with the artificial gear, it now change the code to it, the hear I made was made from the healing-pain dragon, one that died long ago, but it's soul and being was still somewhat alive, so I made it to the gear Asia is using, allowing her to have said abilities as before, but will now have the ability that if she heals so many people she can launch all that power out into a attack, your gear Xenovia is based of you, your knight trait, and swords-woman fighting style, it will increase strength, speed, stamina, and all that...except magic, the cost to it though is that it will cause a strain to your body, but it's secret ability it is made for your sword to concentrate it's power into devastating blows and will allow you to have more control, and like Asia's your gear is made from a dragon, with the title of the destruction dragon." Issei explained to Xenovia, making everyone awe at what he said, except Raynare who grinned.

"Wait, I thought you said-" Murayama started, but Issei raised a hand to stop her from talking.

"I know what I said, and I have a reason for it, I really don't know what everything from these gears, I only know basic stuff, so they might all have secret abilities or they might have none, I do not know, nor will I ever learn, but these gears will be like actual sacred gears, they will drain you of your energy and will cause some problems that I will not know how to fix, but some of you will be able to control and master these things, others will not be able since they will have the ability to actually make a transformation, but in the end it does not matter, everyone will need to train to control and try to make it possible to stay in the form longer." Issei told everyone, who nodded their heads at what Issei said.

"...Where are you going...?" Ophis asked Issei, who looked at her to see that she was watching them for what it seems like a few minutes.

"School, is something wrong?" Issei replied, which made Ophis look at him for a few seconds, before grabbing his arm.

"Stay..." Ophis claimed with a small pout, causing the girls to squeal in their minds how cute Ophis is acting, as Issei just blink at what Ophis said.

"I cant, made a deal with devil's that I would go to school, then I want to make my parents proud that I can pass school, and finally, I might miss something that could be awesome, but if you do not want me to leave, why don't you come with us?" Issei told Ophis, who tilted her head at the idea, while everyone else was looking at Issei in shock, but understood his reason for saying that.

"...Ok..." Ophis claimed dryly, making Issei smile a bit, till he realized something.

"Huh, I just realized something, because of how you look people will think that you are in the same class as Koneko...and if you go to the class like ours or above they might think something is up." Issei said with a bit of a frustrated tone, with the girls trying to help him come up with some ideas on what to do, while Ophis watched the girls for a few seconds, then looked at Irina, then Issei, then looked at the at Raynare, and then looked back at Issei, then carried on the process for a bit, till she nodded her head, and she glowed for a bit, then again, and again, but every time she id this life actually showed in her eyes, making them look like regular human ones, till she glowed one more time, making her grow taller, till she was about to Issei's chest, if not to his chin, her hair was now reached the lower part of her back, and she gained a hour glass figure, and her chest grew to matched Akeno in the breast department, but her clothes did not grow with her, and they started to show a lot of skin, and also showed that she was not wearing anything under her dress, which everyone noticed, and blushed at seeing this, so Issei raised her hand, and made changed her clothes to ones that matched the academy uniform, which got rid of the thing that was on top of her head, but everyone could see the signs of discomfort from her eyes, which they noticed was actually showing a lot of emotion.

"...What are these things under my clothes...?" Ophis asked Issei, who blushed a bit, before walking off.

"Nope, not me ask the girl's I did not know that you did not have any...clothes underneath, besides I know you don't have a gen-" Issei spoke, but was interrupted when Ophis put a finger on his lips.

"Female...I made myself into a female, and I gave myself the gender, and everything a female has..." Ophis told Issei, who looked at her in shock, along with everyone else.

"...So not deal with this, ask the girl's about it, they will give a better explanation than me, but you all better hurry up, cause I am waiting for no one." Issei claimed, before heading to the car, which in a few seconds all the girls started laughing, except Ophis, who had a small smile on her face.

*At the underworld- a few hours later*

"Why are we here again?" Xenovia asked Asia, who sighed t the comment, and looked at her for a bit with a tired look on her face.

"We are here for another interview, I do not know why, but we are here doing one, and I just want it to be over with." Asia answered, as they both saw Rias and Akeno talking to someone, while Kiba, Gasper and Koneko were sitting on a couch.

"Well I am here to make it better for you Asia!" A voice claimed, making everyone turn to the door to see Issei, who was looking at both Asia and Xenovia with a grin.

"Issei! what are you doing here?!" Asia asked in shock, which Issei just gave her a look.

"Well I am here to wish you two luck, along with Gasper and Kiba." Issei answered Asia, who nodded her head and gave a small smile.

"Thanks Ise-senapi." Gasper spoke with glee, as Issei nodded his head and gave a smile, unknown to him that Rias and Akeno were looking at him with a look of longing, but Koneko was just glaring at him.

"No problem good luck at there, and remember relax and go into your happy place, and Kiba...know all the exits cause anything could happen to you." Issei told the two, which they both nodded their heads for different reasons, till they heard someone knocking on the door to the room, and in a second they saw a familiar blonde hair girl.

"Hello, is...Oh, hello Hyou-Issei-" Ravel stutterer, but stopped when Issei was in front of her.

"Issei, just Issei or Ise, but it is good to see you again Ravel, so why are you here, do you need something, or is someone messing with you?" Issei told Ravel, before asking her a few questions, making Ravel blush a bit from hearing his concern.

"N-no, I just wanted to see...if you would be here...cause you know...I made a cake for you..." Ravel answered Issei's question, while giving him a box with cake inside, and was about to leave, when Issei got the cake, but he stopped her by grabbing her arm.

"Hey, don't go yet, since everyone is going to leave, why don't we go eat this cake at my place, and we might have some tea as well." Issei told Ravel, making the girl blush, but they both did not noticed that Rias and Akeno were glaring at Ravel, while Asia, Xenovia, Kiba, and Gasper were smiling a bit, Koneko on the other hand was glaring at Issei still, which he noticed and used a bit of ki, which made her eyes widen and look at him in fear.

"Y-you m-mean l-li-like a date...?" Ravel asked in a squeaky tone, causing Issei to give her a bright smile.

"Sure, you want to go now, or do you want to get something from your home?" Issei questioned, making Ravel look at what she was wearing and saw she was wearing a light purple dress with dark purple accents and a blue bow at the front. At the back, three feather-like extensions mimicking a bird's tail, but she shook her head, which made Issei nod his, and he was about to leave, till a guy almost the same height as him came into the room.

"Rias it is good to see you again, and...you are Issei Hyoudou right?" The man asked, which Issei slowly nodded his head.

"Yes, that is me, may I know who you are?" Issei replied with narrowed eyes, making the man look at Issei for a bit.

"My name is Sairaorg." The man now known as Sairaog told Issei, who looked a bit shock, but his eyes showed awe in they.

"Really? That is amazing, I heard from so many people that you are the strongest young devil around, and now that I am seeing you in person, I have to admit they are right, but from what I heard from a fan of yours is that you wanted to fight me to test your skills, is that right?" Issei spoke, making Sairagog grin at him for a bit.

"Yes, but not now, later I will challenge you, but for now, I must go train." Sairaorg replied with a smile, before leaving, causing Issei to grin a bit.

"Nice guy, I can see him going places, so Ravel are you ready to go?" Issei started, before asking Ravel if she was ready, which she nodded her head, making Issei smile, before making a magic circle to take them to Issei's home, leaving behind the Gremory group, who all had different reactions to what happened, but shook it off when they were called.

*At Issei's home*

"So this is your place." Ravel whispered, but Issei heard her and gave her a simple nod and smile.

"Yea, it's nice, so I will go get some tea, while you can sit on one of the couches." Issei told Ravel, who nodded her head, and watched as Issei went to the kitchen, as she sat on the couch and looked around admiring the way the place looks, but stopped when she saw Issei setting a cup of tea in front of her, while handing her a piece of cake, as he had his own piece of cake and tea.

"Thank you..." Ravel muttered with a small blush on her face, making Issei smile at her, but then he looked at her for a bit before tilting his head to the side a bit.

"You know I never asked, but what are you, and the rest of Riser's peerage doing these days?" Issei asked Ravel, who looked at him for a bit, deciding what to tell him, and what not to tell him.

"Well...to be honest, I am not part of my brother's peerage anymore, my mom traded me for for one of her unused bishops, so I am apart of my mother's peerage, but I do check on my brother's group, which I have to admit, what you did as a devil to my brother was good, since he was really cocky, but the cost now is that he is really scared of dragons." Ravel told Issei, who blinked in surprise at hearing what she just said.

"Huh...is that so, never thought that would happen, jeez, do I have to go to your home and beat some sense into hi or something?" Issei joked a bit, causing Ravel to look at him with wide eyes, before giggling at what he said.

"No, but if it gets worse then I might, but enough about me, what about you, you are not really a normal." Ravel claimed, making Issei smirk at what she said.

"Thanks, I take that as a compliment, but I am just an average person trying to do what everyone wants, survive, make a family, but if you want to get into hobbies or stuff like that, or birthdays, and so on, then sure, but we can't talk to long, since I got to take someone some where today." Issei told Ravel, who looked a bit depress at hearing that.

"Is that so..." Ravel muttered, causing Issei to frown a bit.

"Yea, but don;t think negative about it, you can visit whenever you want, except on the week days, since there is school." Issei told Ravel, who looked at him with her eyes widening for a few seconds.

"...School, huh...?" Ravel whispered with a smiling forming on her face, which Issei did not noticed.

*A few hours later with the girls*

"So she should be here soon right?" Raynare asked Artemis, who nodded her head.

"I did she said she would come here." Artemis answered, till a magic circle appeared in front of them, and Rossweisse appeared in front on them in a business suit.

"Ok...now why am I here? You ask me to come here, and I do not know why, so again why am I here?" Rossweisse asked them, before Murayama came and saw her, and sighed.

"We have a lot of work to do, do we?" Murayama spoke with disbelief, making Rossweisse confused, but gasped when she saw Tiamat, Kuroka, Le fay, and Irina came into the room as well.

"W-what, are you talking about?" Rossweisse asked them nervously, which Irina shook her head at what she said.

"Is it not obvious, we are helping you get prepared for your date with Issei, he asked Odin what you like and all, and found out that you like to live the cheep life, so he was planing to make the date somewhat casual, yet big." Irina answered, making Rossweisse blush, as a small smile formed on her face when she heard what Issei asked Odin, till she came back into reality, having a new question on her mind.

"Wait what do you mean prepared?" Rossweisse asked them with a curious look in her eyes, which made the girl's in the room smile.

"Easy, we are going to help you get ready, by getting you the right clothes, and everything else." Murayama answered with a grin, causing Rossweisse to look at her with wide eyes, then looked at the clothes she was wearing.

"What is wrong with the clothes that I am wearing?" Rossweisse muttered, but everyone heard what she said, and sighed, till Asia and Xenovia open the door with Ophis next to them.

"Why are you guys are at Issei's parents house?" Asia asked the girls, who giggled a bit for no reason.

"Well to be honest, we didn't want Issei to have the chance to see Rossweisse when she is still getting ready for their date." Raynare answered, making both Asia and Xenovia understand the answer asked.

"Makes sense, but I have to ask Rossweisse, were you really going to wear that to a date, cause I think it would and would not work." Xenovia told Rossweisse, who sighed at what she said.

"Let's just do, what we have to do..." Rossweisse muttered with sadness in her voice, causing everyone to smile a bit, before they all grabbed a bunch of clothes and put it all into a pile.

*Meanwhile down stairs*

"Hello, mom, dad, anyone?" Issei called when he entered his parents house, but froze when he saw Koneko, Kiba, Gasper, Akeno, and Rias sitting on a couch.

"Issei what are you doing here?" Rias asked him, who just looked at her with no emotion or reaction.

"Looking for my parents, but before anything else, glaring at me won't do anything Koneko, not even you attacking me, unlike before the difference in power is one of paper fighting fire, so you might as well tell me what is wrong, otherwise you could do something that will make me kill you." Issei spoke, while looking at Koneko, who just kept glaring at him.

"My sister, you two kissed, you are strong enough to capture her, and kill her, you can do many things now...yet you allow her to kiss you, and let her get away, you might not know, but she is a criminal, so why protect her?" Koneko claimed with rage actually showing, but Issei did not, he just looked at her and just sigh, while shaking his head showing signs of disappointment.

"Are you done? If you are then you are like everyone else, cause I almost died a lot, yet she always found me, and nurse me back to health, so now I got a question for you, a accident happens that kills someone and the one person alive is accused of murder, when the accident was caused by the person that was alive's emotions getting the best of them to try and protect someone, yet the person they were trying to protect is now afraid of them, and they were called guilty for killing for no reason, yet the person that died was a fucking bastard and was doing illegal painful experiments, and was going to not stop doing them even to kids, but everyone does not look for clues about it since someone saw he/she did it and just blame the murder, now who is guilty the person that killed, or the person that died." Issei replied with narrowed eyes, making everyone in the room blink, since no one knew what to say.

"...Without proof, the killer is guilty, and besides who says their is proof..." Koneko answered with narrowed eyes, which Issei replied by throwing a book at her, making her flinch since the book hurt her.

"Read that, and tell me what you think, cause right now you are a hypocrite in my eyes, and if you do not believe what is written...then you are dead to me." Issei spoke with no emotion, causing everyone to shake in fear, except Akeno, who was blushing at what Issei said.

"Hello? Issei are you here?" A familiar voice to Issei called out, making Issei look at the stairs.

"Yea mom, it's me!" Issei replied, but froze when he saw all the girls that are with him come down the stairs, with the exception of Kuroka, Le fay, and Ophis, but when he saw Rossweisse, she was wearing some jeans, and a light silver top, with a skinny brown jacket, and what she was wearing on her feet were armor like boots, which looked like design made.

"H-hey Issei..." Rossweisse nervously spoke, as she looked at Issei, who was wearing a pair of black shoes and jeans, and a gray button up shirt.

"Nice to see you again, Rose, you look lovely tonight." Issei replied with a small smile, but what he said made Rossweisse blush, before giving him a bright smile.

"You too Issei." Rossweisse complied, causing Issei to return the smile with his own.

"You ready to go?" Issei asked her, while raising an arm, which she gladly took.

"Yes." Rossweisse answered, as the two left the house, but not before Issei's mom took a quick picture.

"Ah, looks like our work here is done girls." Raynare stated, before her and the other girls left and started to head home, while Rias was gritting her teeth, Akeno looking a bit depress, and Koneko just looked like she was smacked across the face, as Kiba and Gasper left.

"So what are we going to do?" Rossweisse asked Issei, who gave her a grin.

"A movie and some dinner." Issei answered her, causing Rossweisse to tilt her head at that.

"What type of movie?" Rossweisse asked Issei another question, making Issei think about what she ask.

"Any movie you want to watch, then we will watch it." Issei replied, which Rossewisse nodded her head at what Issei said.

*A few hours later*

"Hehe, why do you look like you just died?" Rossweisse asked Issei in a teasing tone, causing Issei to look at the ground with a look that no one could identify.

"That movie got to me, why the heck was that in a movie, it was funny, but still some of the stuff in that movie did not make sense." Issei claimed, making Rossweisse roll her eyes at what he was saying.

"It was a comedy, what did you expect?" Rossweisse replied with a small smile on her face, which made Issei chuckle a bit.

"Ok, you made your point, still tonight was nice." Issei spoke with a voice of wounder, making Rossweisse giggle a bit.

"Yes it is, the night is beautiful today." Rossweisse agreed, but stopped when Issei pointed at the sky, making her confused, till fireworks came out surprising Rossweisse at seeing them.

"Great thing about traviling a lot, you learn that many things could happen, that no one else know of, especially, when someone celebrates with fireworks." Issei told Rossweisse, who gave him a smile, before their eyes locked onto each other, and started to close in and they kiss with the fireworks making a heart shape around them, and they kept this in place for a bit, until they stopped, with a trail of saliva in between them.

"Thank you for tonight Issei..." Rossweisse breathed with a small blush on her face, with Issei giving her a warm look filled with love.

"No problem, so I guess you are going since you brought that up." Issei replied sadly, which made Rossweisse frown a bit, before giving him a small smile.

"Until Sunday night that is, Odin wanted me to stay with you since...well you know." Rossweisse told Issei, who looked at her in shock, before giving her a bright smile, making her smile herself.

"Sunday, I can wait until then." Issei claimed, making Rossweisse giggle a bit.

"You better." Rossweisse stated, giving Issei a kiss on the cheek, before walking into a magic circle and disappeared, leaving Issei alone, and he was about to leave till he heard something.

"What the...wait, that is Akeno's home...but why did I hear..." Issei muttered, causing the boosted gear to appear on his arm.

 **[Partner, that sound, what was it?] Ddraig asked Issei, who shrugged his shoulders.**

"I do not know, but I heard 'help' repetitively, so now I am worried someone is hurt." Issei replied, as he had his dragon wings out, and flew up to the shrine that Akeno lived at before.

 **[You don't know what is here, yet you are going to check what it is?] Ddraig questioned, but Issei just did not care what he said.**

"Whatever, but it might be important...huh, there actually is no one." Issei claimed, while walking around in the shrine, till he saw a rock glowing purple.

 **[Huh, well that is something.] Ddraig said in surprise, making Issei nod his head with shock in his eyes.**

"Yea, never thought I would deal with a spirit in this life, but hey, you only live on-you know what forget it, I cheated death a lot, so might as well forget it." Issei commented with a low voice, while pulling out a crystal out from a pocket dimension, and put the spirit inside, and saw something on the ground nearby, and picked it up and saw it was a Fallen angel's feather, Akeno's feather.

 **[What are you going to do with it?] Ddraig asked Issei, which he just shrugged his shoulders.**

"Don't know, but I am going to keep it, don't know when you are going to need something this important." Issei claimed, as he was about to leave, but stopped when he saw a horse, a horse with a power somewhat similar to Ophis's.

 **[I swear partner, this is really one of the things I am annoyed about, you seem to attract many things in this world." Ddraig stated in annoyance, making Issei confused, but his eyes widen when he looked at the horse.**

"War? One of the four horses of the apocalypses is here? But why?" Issei questioned, but froze when the horse walked in front of him and started to speak in horse, which only made Issei confused about what the horse was saying.

 **[She is saying that your power matches her former master, and she would be honor to have you as her rider/master, seriously what is up with you attracting strong beings.] Ddriag told Issei, before grumbling the last bit to himself, making Issei laugh nervously.**

"I do not know, but hey I am not complaining, so I just need to get on and that is it?" Issei said in a cheerful tone, as he got on war, who 'neighed' in happiness, before they went off, and went back home.

*The next morning*

"Ugh...I am coming, I am coming..." Issei muttered, as he wore a black sleeveless t-shirt, and black jeans, but once he open the door, he was surpise to see who was on the other side of the door.

"Hi dad!" A familiar voice called out, making Issei shock to see a young girl with blonde hair, wearing a red-white designer shirt, blue jeans, and red sneakers.

"Kunou? What are you doing here?" Issei asked the girl with a small blush on his face after being called 'dad', but his question only made Kunou smile.

"I want to spend the day with you dad." Kunou answered, making Issei look at her with wide eyes, before sighing with a small smile on his face, which made Kunou smile more.

"Alright let me go get a shirt on then." Issei claimed, causing Kunou to cheer.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **There we go everyone, I hope you like the chapter, now I know the date with Rossweisse was not as what most expect, but to be honest, I do not really know how to make a good date like scene, I will try more in the future, but yea...so if you have questions or anything of the sort just ask, and I will answer them the best I can without spoiling future chapters...I hope, oh,and I like to thank you all for the support that you are giving, and all, so yea, I hope to see you all next time, so yea, till next time.**

 **Complete Harem- Irina (Main girl), Raynare, Kuroka, Asia, Xenovia, Serafall, Gabriel, Penemue, Rossweisse, Yasaka, Artemis, Akeno, Koneko, Ophis, Ravel, Amaterasu, Le fay, Aphrodite, Tiamat, Murayama, Gaia, Bennia, Tsubasa, Elmenhilde Karnstein, Kiyome Abe** , **Tomoe, Sona, Jeanne**

 **Void**


	10. Chapter 10

**A day in Kyoto**

 **Hey everyone I am back with the next chapter for all of you all, but first questions-**

 **Everyone- Asia...wow a lot of you do not like her, but if you are worried that she will be sweet or innocent, then don't cause she won't, she literally killed someone, well not just killed, but destroyed someone, and if you are going to say that she will be innocent and sweet after that, hell no, in this story many things will be changed, it will follow the canon...a bit, but the characters will be changed, many new things will happen, and everyone will have their kinks in this, but they will be somewhat the same, Issei will be perverted, but that is in bed, Asia is a different change, someone she thought as a sister hurt someone she loved in ways that are not best described, and this will make her different, the reason she stayed the same in other betray like stories is because she is part of the cause, now imagine she was not, and lost someone close to her, the last person other than two people, while everything around her was a lie, making something snap, leading to the Asia now, who will kick ass with no regrets, so yea Asia is staying in the harem.**

 **Talonsen- Yea I will work on conversations, but as for the hole Rias thing, no I don't want her to die, but I also don't care for her character, the whole reason I made this was to put in the thought of what would happen if Issei opened his eyes during his fight with Vali, there are many things that could happen, and I am not doing this for the praises, I am doing this since this was never thought of before, well except by one person, but that was when Issei joined Vali's team, but I am not doing this just to hear about praises, even though it is nice, but I am not, I am doing this to please all the readers reading, and answering their concerns, while also writing this story the way I have it planed, and yes I have the whole story planed...some what, but back to Issei and Rias...yea I have this all planed out, he will not be as close, how ill just see her as someone he knows.**

 **nitewolf423- No Akeno was not kidnapped, and that is a secret.**

 **Now with that done, let's get this chapter on the road, I do not own Highschool DxD, I do own the story idea, but with that all said and done, I jope you all like the chapter enjoy!**

 **"Talk"**

 **'Thoughts'**

 **[Ddraig speak/thought]**

 **{Albion speak/thought}**

 ***Location/time change***

 **(Flashback)**

* * *

"Huh, that is interesting..." Raynare muttered, while catching the attention of everyone in the room.

"What is it?" Irina asked with a raised eyebrow, but all she got as an answer was Raynare dropping a note.

"Simple Issei went to Kyoto, because he was told to go there, but he wants us to help Xenovia and Asia with their breakers." Raynare replied with a small sigh, causing everyone to look at each other for a few seconds, before looking at the ground.

"This is going to be a boring day without Issei, is it?" Asia asked, and the answer she got was everyone 'humming' in agreement.

"Not me, I actually have to figure out what to wear, since I only have the uniform and my hunting outfit." Artemis claimed, making everyone look at her in surprise.

"Well we can go shopping, that is something." Murayama said, which everyone nodded except Ophis who tilted her head.

"What is shopping?" Ophis asked, causing all the girls to sigh.

* * *

 _ ***Dragon Ball super theme English Ver.- by pellekofficial**_

 **Fired up and ready to go**

Issei and Cao Cao are trading blows back and forth at light speed, then released energy/magic attacks at each other.

 **wired as the new arc unfolds**

Irina, Raynare, Asia, Xenovia, Serafall, Gabriel, Penemue, Rossweisse, Yasaka, Akeno, Le fay, Murayama, Bennia, Tsubasa, Kiyome Abe, Tomoe, Sona are holding gear that had a spear attach to the gear they had.

 **grab onto fate never let go**

Issei makes multiple balls of Ki and makes them fly around, while his harem, friends, and family watch

 **deep inside I know I'ma fight**

Vali is training in a black and white blank room with a new transformation.

 **and I let my powers run right**

A dark shadow with five heads started to tear though dimensions, and watched the world

 **I can't get no satisfaction**

 **(Hey, Hey)**

Flashes of lightning showed multiple people ready for battle.

Issei grins and raised his fist with the boosted gear.

 **There's monotony**

 **(Hey, Hey)**

Another flash of lightning appeared, showing people with dark energy around them.

Vali sends a punch in the air in a form that looks like his balance breaker.

 **Creeping up on me**

Saji is meditating, and once he open his eyes armor appeared around him.

 **I can't live a, normal life that's just not me~**

 **(Let's fly high)**

 **(Hey, Hey)**

Another flash of lightning appeared, showing a few figures, a few are dragon like, while two look human-ish

 **So I'm moving on**

 **(Hey, Hey)**

The shadow figure appeared, while Issei, Vali, and Saji released beams from their hands.

 **Soon I will be gone, I'm unstoppable**

both sides had people from the Khaos Brigade, and the side that had our heroes staring each other down ready for a battle, with their weapons ready.

 **Dragon ball, Let's go!**

A few people fought off a dragon with black scales, while some other's were fighting some similar people, or other members from the Khaos Brigade.

 **'Cuz even though the door is locked**

Vali was fighting what seems to be a girl with black hair, with Saji fighting a man with muscles.

 **And there expecting me to knock**

 **I'll just break**

 **(Hey)**

 **Through the door**

 **(Hey)**

Raynare, and Kuroka were fighting two people with staff like weapons with them.

 **I'm stronger than I was before**

A Image of Issei fighting Shiva appeared for a second, as Issei was walking towards someone.

 **The time has come for me to rush**

Issei and Cao Cao charge at each other in their strongest forms trading blows back to back

 **It shouldn't come as a surprise that I can't be stopped**

 **(Hey)**

Multiple shadows of diffrent transformations Issei have appear behind him, as he release a burst of energy

 **Just wait and see**

 **(Hey)**

 **There are no limits binding me**

A shadow of Issei with a final transformation is shown behind a red circle of energy, before Issei and Cao Cao are in their base forms fighting each other once more while smirking at each other.

 **I persevere through the limit break**

 **Gods and men alike are blown away**

A Image of Issei and everyone is shown at a hill site having a pick-nick.

*Song end*

* * *

*With Issei*

"So this is Kyoto, this place is nice." Issei admitted, as he was now wearing a pair of black jeans with a chain on his right hip, a red button up long sleeve shirt that were folded to his elbows showing the tattoo on his left arm, and he had the top buttons undone to show a black shirt, with a few braclets that were thick or thin made out of gold, silver, or leather, then he wore red and white sneakers, as well as black finger-less gloves, while he looked at Kunou, who was smiling at him.

"Yep, though I don't really get to explore a lot, it is a nice place." Kunou told Issei with a smile still on her face, causing Issei to smile in return, before his face changed into a curious look.

"Does your mom take you around Kyoto?" Issei asked Kunou, who frowned a bit, before that frown turned into a pout, making Issei chuckle.

"Not really mom always have to go to a meeting or something, but when she doesn't we don't really get to do a lot together, but we do get to do things together, though the people that are guards or something don't really do much, and they sometimes prevent me from going outside some times." Kunou replied with a depressed look, causing Issei to look at her in shock.

"Really? I thought that you know since you are still a kid you would get some freedom." Issei commented, as they walked into a park, but Kunou sighed at what Issei said.

"No, they are just to serious." Kunou told Issei, who nodded his head a bit.

"I see, it makes sense, you should have some freedom, but there is the chance that someone might kidnap you, but if that happened I might have to blow things up." Issei replied with a serious look in his eyes, as Kunou looked at him with joy.

"And you will be able to find me easily!" Kunou cheered, making Issei smile at her once more, till a question came into his mind.

"Speaking of finding, how did you find me?" Issei asked, causing Kunou to gain a sly smile.

"I called the old man with black and gold bangs to ask where you were, once he did all I had to do was wait till I could get to you." Kunou explained to Issei, who looked at her in shock.

"Wait, so that means...but if that is the case...hold on a minute does anyone know that you are with me, and I am not talking about the people living with me, I mean your mom or anyone from where you live?" Issei blinked, before saying a few words in trying to process what she said, till he asked the big question, making Kunou whistle in response.

"Not really...I just ran off, cause I really wanted to spend time with you..." Kunou answered Issei's question, causing him to look at her with wide eyes.

"Oh boy, this is not good...we have to get you home, after we spend some time together." Issei told Kunou, who frowned at having to return home, but she soon smiled brightly when she was told that they could spend some time together.

"Yay! Can we go to the park!" Kunou cheered, making Issei smile and nod his head.

"Sure, but it is something in the morning, maybe we can go get some donuts, and some ice cream for later." Issei replied, which made Kunou nod her head at that, but had another thought that came to her mind.

"Can we get something for my mom?" Kunou asked Issei, who tilted his head at that, and started to think about it.

"Ice cream yes, donuts no, that is just you and me, but if you want to get some for later, than sure, but I think at the end of this your mom will want to kill me." Issei told Kunou, who blinked for a second, before tilting her head to the side.

"Why would mom do that?" Kunou asked Issei, who rubbed the back of his head not really knowing what to say.

"Well, I think she will think that I kidnapped you, or something of the sort, but besides that I have something to worry about in Kyoto." Issei answered Kunou, making her curious about what he was worried about.

"What are you worried about?" Kunou asked once again, causing Issei to look around a bit to see if he can anyone suspicious or anyone watching them.

"Well, it is simple really, I got something from a god here, though I guess you could say the object came to me, and because of that said god wants to kill me." Issei explained, shocking Kunou from hearing that.

"Why?! If the object came to you then why does this god wants to kill you?! Did you explain it to this god?!" Kunou exclaimed, making Issei flinch since she was raising her voice, making Issei worry that someone heard what she said, but he breathed easily when he saw that no one was nearby.

"Please do not shout that out, there are some people here that do not know about the supernatural, and if that is not the only problem there are people that are apart of it, and will wounder what we are talking about, and I rather not have anyone telling someone about gods being angered, man that will cause a riot, besides as long as the god that is mad at me does not find me, then we are good." Issei told Kunou, who got what he was saying, and looked at him with a stun expression, which he caught and raised an eyebrow at that.

"You are so calm, why? A god is angry at at you and you are relaxed." Kunou whispered, but Issei heard her and looked at the sky for a bit, then looked at her.

"I not that calm about it, after all I have my weaknesses, if it was a fight when no one could use the others weakness, then I win, except for the people that are stronger than me, and let me tell you that list is very small, but I am dragon, and every being has a weakness, even me, but sometimes I don't want to think about that stuff at the moment...well I do, it is just...well I think you get where I am getting at, so how about we go do those things we were planing to do, so we can get you home, before your mom finds out?" Issei replied, causing Kunou to smile and nod her head at what Issei said, before they walked to a nearby park.

*With Yasaka a few hours later*

"What do you mean Kunou is missing!" Yasaka yelled with fire showing in her eyes, making everyone that was a guard freeze.

"We are sorry! She just left when we did not see her, we left her in her room, but when we came to check it a minute later to bring her some food she was gone!" A male guard exclaimed with fear, causing Yasaka to turn around and walked away, until she smelt something, surprising her since no one was cooking now, and because of that smell Yasaka hurried to where it was, and open a door and was shock to see her daughter and the current Red Dragon Emperor making lunch, while putting three cups into a freezer that she never saw before, then they put a box inside of a microwave that she also never noticed.

"Dad do you think mom will be mad after we got some food ready?" Kunou asked Issei, who looked at her, before seeing Yasaka, who was looking at both him and Kunou, causing him to blink for a bit.

"I think we are going to find out now, cause she is looking at us right now." Issei replied, causing Kunou to look behind her and she was surprised to see her mother there looking at the both of them dumbly, while Issei did not know how to react, Kunou did in her own way.

"Mom! You are here! Come on, we were getting ready to have lunch, and I was going to have you come, so we can eat as a family!" Kunou told her mother, making both the dragon and fox blush at what she said, but Yasaka just nodded dumbly, since this all confused her, but as she sat down, and saw the meal she was surprised to see multiple Japanese style meals that were the best in town, before seeing her daughter and Issei clap their hands together, before doing the same thing herself.

"Thank you for the meal." The three spoke, before starting to eat the food in front of them, and the second Yasaka had one bite her eyes widen, she then looked at the food for a second, before eating at a faster pace, until she was finished with her food, then noticed both Issei and Kunou were done eating, and were looking at her, causing her to blush a bit as she ate her food in a improper way in front of her daughter, and...guest.

"Sorry..." Yasaka mumbled with a look of embarrassment, with Kunou thinking of what her mother did to say sorry, but realized what her mother did, and realized she did the same thing and muttered a sorry as well, while Issei just raised an eyebrow at what the two said.

"May I ask why you are saying that? If this is about how you ate I really don't mind how you eat, after all I really don't care for any formalities." Issei told the two, making Kunou smile brightly at that, while Yasaka raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"That is...well I don't really know myself, but may I ask you something Hyoudou-San?" Yasaka asked Issei, who sighed at what she said, while Kunou left the room to do something, which made Issei raise an eyebrow.

"Sure go ahead and ask, but please call me either Issei or Ise, I do not like formalities." Issei told Yasaka, who nodded her head, before glaring at Issei when she knew her daughter left the room.

"How did you get here? Why is my daughter with you being so close to you? And to add to that what did you do?" Yasaka questioned Issei with venom in her voice, but Issei did not blink or gave any reaction to it, he just looked at her before narrowing his eyes.

"Kunou found me, she went to the front door to my home, knocked on it and asked me to spend the day with her, after she asked Azazel, who I am woundering how he found it, then to add I went here to Kyoto because Kunou asked, and finally we went to the park, and bought some stuff to make for lunch and other stuff, so don't you dare say I did something to her! I did nothing she sees me as a father, and for her sake I will be a father for her!" Issei exclaimed, before growling at Yasaka, who looked surprised at what he said.

"That is surprising to hear...she normally wouldn't do anything like that...am I a bad mother?" Yasaka spoke to herself, before asking a simple question that broke her heart, making Issei look at her with wide eyes.

"No! She holds you in high regards, if anything she sees you as a wonderful mother." Issei told Yasaka, who looked at him for a bit, before giving a soft smile.

"Thank you, tell me did you two go do anything else?" Yasaka asked Issei, who nodded his head.

"Yea, we went to a park, and found a playground, and she played there with other kids her age, plus every time I looked into her eyes when she was playing there was this shine that showed in her eyes." Issei told Yasaka, making her smile a bit at what he said.

"Is that so...I wished I saw it..." Yasaka whispered, but she soon frown when Issei had a look of wonder that showed on his face.

"I have to ask, is there any kids in this fraction?" Issei asked, which he soon frowned when he saw Yasaka shaking her head at what he asked.

"Not really, but even so they would treat her the same as everyone else a princess, which I think that is why she likes you a lot more, cause you do not treat her as one or someone important, you treat her like a little girl." Yasaka told Issei, who just 'hummed' at the thought of that.

"Maybe, but still I-" Issei started, till Kunou ran into the room with fear on her face, making both the dragon and fox worried about what happened.

"Mom, someone is here...and he is here-" Kunou spoke, but stopped when a man with black hair, and is wearing a white robe with the symbol of the sea and storm on his back and stomach, he is also wearing black like armor, with a sword at his side, which both Issei and Yasaka knew who this was, and were looking at him with wide eyes.

"Susanoo, what are you doing here?" Yasaka asked nervously, causing the god of the storm and sea to look at her for a second, before looking at Issei and glared at him, making Issei glare back in return.

"Yasaka, both you and your daughter must come for a meeting, I was planning to bring you myself, but it seems like something big happened here, so you two come along, you too Red Dragon." Susanoo replied, as he growled at mentioning Issei, who stood up and and followed both Kunou and Yasaka in a magic circle with Susanoo, taking them to who knows where.

*Unknown location*

'So this is where the meetings of the Shinto gods happen, interesting.' Issei thought, as he continued to follow Yasaka and Kunou, with Susanoo looking at him every second with a glare.

"We are here, now this is where your judgement shall be made Red Dragon Emperor!" Susanoo claimed with a loud boom in his voice, causing Issei to roll his eyes at what he said, while Yasaka and Kunou look at both of them with wide eyes.

"Seriously? This is about the sword, I told you it just accepted me as it's owner, and then you did not believe me and tried to kill me because you were denying it, you didn't care about the book I took to learn some magic, but when I got the sword you decide that you want to murder me even though it is bounded to me!" Issei exclaimed, causing Susanoo to frown and was about to say something till a small magic circle appeared next to his right ear, making him growl.

"Enter all three of you, and we will settle this later Red Dragon Emperor." Susanoo told the three with a dark glare, before walking off, leaving the three alone.

"Ok what did you do?" Yasaka asked Issei, who sighed.

"It is not much of a tale but I came to his land to take some books to learn some magic or fighting styles or sword styles, or something, till he found me and did nothing, he just told me to bring back the books, and this is when I wore a mask, anyway I was about to leave when I saw a sword I touched the sword and the next thing I knew it was bounded to me, which Susanoo with refused to believe or something in the lines, then he started to attack me, but I escaped with one magic circle, I also got some books from the other gods and return them, but they either did not noticed they were gone, or did not care." Issei answered Yasaka, who looked at him in shock, while Kunou looked at him in awe.

"Must be some sword if that is the case." Yasaka muttered in disbelief, which Issei heard and chuckled at that remark.

"You have no idea." Issei claimed, before they open the door in front of them, and entered into a room filled with multiple gods or goddesses from Japanese mythology.

"I'm scared." Kunou claimed in a frightened tone, as she hid behind Issei's right leg, making him worry if she will be ok.

"Don't worry, we will just see what they want." Issei told Kunou, who nodded her head, as a woman in a kimono saw them.

"Yasaka you...why are you here Red Dragon Emperor?" The woman started, before asking Issei a question when she saw him, causing everyone to look at him with wonder showing in their eyes.

"I brought him here so he can give me back Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi, so give me it Red Dragon, otherwise someone will get hurt." Susanoo spoke glaring at Issei, as everyone was looking at the two with wide eyes, while Yasaka and Kunou looked at Issei in surprise and awe.

"It is bounded to me, but fine, don't believe me, here." Issei spoke in a annoyed tone, before getting Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi out of a pocket dimension and gave it to Susanoo, making everyone look shocked that Issei actually had the sword, but everyone became even more shock when Susanoo dropped the sword with his hands burning, and Issei looking at him as he was the dumbest idiot around.

"You put a seal on it! So no one other that you could use it!" Susanoo declared, causing Issei to look at him for a second before rubbing his forehead.

"Look, I did not seal it, and-" Issei started, but stopped when Susanoo punched him, making Issei fly into a wall, breaking it.

"DAD!" Kunou called out, causing Susanoo look at her and raised an eyebrow at what she said.

"Heh, adorable, she sees the thief as a father, now you should-" Susanoo spoke, while walking towards Kunou, scaring her, till Issei appeared and threw small blue ball, which consumed Susanoo and blasted him out of the meeting room till he was outside.

"Yasaka hold this for me while I deal with Susanoo." Issei told Yasaka, as he handed her his red button up shirt, bracelets, gloves, allowing his sleeveless black shirt to be shown, and his tattoo and well built body, that made every female in the room blush, except one, before he flew and grabbed Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi to then go outside to fight Susanoo, which made everyone in the room concentrate their magic to make a small screen of the battle that is about to happen.

*With Susanoo and Issei*

"Ugh, that bastard..." Susanoo started, as he got up from the ground he crashed into, before looking up to see Issei staring at him with no emotion showing.

"Says that bastard that wants to be a hard head about a sword." Issei stated, while moving out of the way when Susanoo got his sword and was bout to slash him, but when that sword missed it made Issei's nerves freeze when he looked at the sword, before growling when he saw Susanoo smirking.

"What are you afraid of a dragon slayer?" Susanoo asked in a cocky tone, making Issei growl, as he summoned Gram from a magic circle and was holding it with his right hand, and got Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi ready in his left hand, before the two went into the skys.

"Just because you have ones means nothing." Issei claimed, just as Susanoo got into a sword stance, while Issei got into his own style with one sword pointing down, and the other was pointing at Susanoo, and the second that happened they charged at each other at high speed, clashing with Issei swing each sword one after another, while Susanoo was blocking every hit successfully, till they they landed on the ground and continued to try and strike each other, which the only thing that they did was destroy anything from the ground to trees and rocks, or boulders, until Issei cross his swords in a 'X' like fashion to block a strike that was aimed at his head, but that was a mistake when Susanoo jumped back and shot a beam of lighting at both of Issei's swords, and in the process electrocuted Issei, who wince in pain, but the pain became unbearable when Susanoo sent another strike of lightning from his sword filling it with the power of a dragon slayer, which caused Issei to scream in pain.

 **[Partner hold on!] Ddraig yelled, making Issei grit his teeth, as he tried to get his bearings, but could not when Susanoo was going to strike Issei with his sword, which Issei replied by blocking it, but that was another mistake, since Susanoo filled the attack with lightning, causing Issei to scream in pain from the fused slayer attack.**

"How does it feel, to know that your own weakness will be the thing that will end you." Susanoo mused with a dark tone, which made Issei click his teeth, before jumping back and got his wings out and flew into the sky.

'Shit this is not good, if I get in close he has that dame sword that is a dragon slayer, but if I am far than I will have to use only long range attacks, which as much as I train, I cannot do successfully, which is why I made those guns, now I wish I brought them with me now! Never mind, I am dealing with a guy that has a plan to kill me, and I got nothing to counter with, and I can't use lightning attacks, since I can only use them when there are clouds, and bad news for me is that there aren't any today, so I need something to even this fight, do you got anything Ddraig?' Issei thought, as he was dogging all of Susanoo's attacks that were close to finishing him off.

 **[Not much partner, almost everything you have is at your home, all you got is your swords that you can summon with a magic circle, or from a pocket dimension, if you use ki, or anything else you might have a good chance to change the battle around that way, but this is the god of the storm and sea we are fighting, and the only long range attacks you can use are fire, and wind, and there is nothing you can really do about either of those, and if you transform then that would be suicide, since in your base form your human like appearance is the only thing keeping you alive from those slayer attacks, and if you go into balance breaker or the form beyond it will kill you, but..maybe if you use the other form of King-Emperor.] Ddraig told Issei, who kept trying to evade Susanoo, and manged to shot some balls of ki, and some strange blue balls that was made of something else entirely, hitting and making Susanoo cough out a bit of blood.**

'That has not been tested, we only got a shadow from it! Can't I just use Ki or Chakra?' Issei thought in replied, but that stopped when Susanoo slashed Issei with a blade of lightning, causing Issei to scream in agony, before falling to the ground with a big loud thud, making Susanoo laugh at this.

"Oh how the mighty have fallen, is this all you really have? Probably is, now it is time to either give me my sword...or die." Susanoo growled with a black aura surrounding him, and the white of his eyes changed into black color, as Issei was struggling to even move.

"NO DAD!" Kunou called out loudly, as she was near the hole that Susanoo popped out of, but hearing her voice made Issei think about everyone he met, about everything he went through, then he finally thought of something that made him freeze Kunou and the child that Irina could have, that single thought made Issei stand up and look at the ground for a second.

"I'm not going to lose...there are still people...people who need me...PEOPLE THAT ARE COUNTING ON ME, THIS IS WHY I WON'T LOSE!" Issei muttered, before yelling at the top of his lungs, with a black sphere covering him as he transformed into his 'True Infinite Red Dragon Hybird' shocking everyone with his dragonic appearance, as his demon looking dragon wings came out and allow him to float in the air with both his swords ready, but Susanoo just scoffed.

"That all you got? Well than this will be easy." Susanoo claimed, but stopped when Issei called the boosted gear, and gave Susanoo a dark glare.

"I AM NOT FINISHED YET!" Issei yelled, before powering up to full power, causing everyone to shake a bit from the power surge.

 **[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!] Ddraig called, as Issei was covered in the familiar red armor that everyone knows of.**

"I, who shall awaken, am the Red Dragon Emperor that has been through life in pain, only to bring hope to others, I will become one with the infinite and will become the equal to the dream, I shall become the true hero, the true Emperor and King to those that need it! I will make a new shining hope for those that have fallen into darkness, and bring them to the light of hope! 'True Welsh Dragon King Emperor' Mode!" Issei chanted, as his red armor changed into his king like dragon armor, surprising everyone, since they never saw this before.

 **['True Welsh Dragon King Emperor!'] Ddraig called out.**

'Alright everything is into place.' Issei thought, as he heard Ddraig 'hummed' in amusement.

 **[What happened to what you said before?] Ddraig asked Issei, who just scoffed at that.**

'Heh, well things change, you know what to do Ddraig.' Issei thought with serious tone, making Ddraig grin.

 **[Mode change! True Welsh Dragon King Emperor-Saber mode!] Ddraig called, as Issei's armor changed once more, this time the armor became a bit thicker in the chest, arms and shins, while everything else was human fitting, then his helmet became a knight/dragon looking one, and his cape became smaller and turned into an Enzio style like cape from Assassins Creed brotherhood, making everyone look at this change with wounder, due to the fact that his swords disappeared.**

"This is it? A knight looking form? How pathetic." Susanoo commented, and shot a blast of lightning at Issei, who vanished out of no where, and appeared behind Susanoo with two magic circle appearing with two swords coming out and slashed Susanoo in the back, making him scream in pain, then the part of the helmet covering Issei's moth open, and Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi handle appear nect to his moth and he grabbed it with his mouth, as Gram, and Ascalon were in his hands, shocking everyone that was seeing this.

"You will take that back after this." Issei growled, as he charged at Susanoo and used all three swords to attack with fire covering the blades, and with each strike that missed created a fire tornado, shocking Susanoo, as he created a bunch of clouds which made rain appear, but this only made Issei smirk as he raised Ascalon up and pointed it at Susanoo, causing lightning to fall, and strike the god, who gritted his teeth in pain from the attack, but froze when he saw Issei made three tornadoes made of ice, water, and wind, and launched them at Susanoo with full power, who screamed in pain, and screamed even more when Issei called five more bolts of lightning and shot them at Susanoo, who screamed as a bloody murder scene, until finally Susanoo cut threw all the attacks with his sword, while looking like he was done being attacked and mauled by every single animal in the jungle.

"You..." Susanoo growled, but Issei replied by stretching his arms out and the swords in his hands glowed blue, while the sword that was in his mouth glowed purple, and charged at Susanoo, who charged at Issei, with his sword with lightning, which Issei successfully dogged every time, and landed multiple fast strikes on Susanoo, making him grit his teeth, and soon brought his swords up to block against a strike from both Ascalon and Gram at the same time, making it look like one sword, which broke Susanoo's sword, allowing Issei to use the sword in his mouth to slash Susanoo across the chest, causing the god to scream in pain, but that stopped when Issei punched him in the gut as hard as he could, knocking Susanoo out, and grabbed him, in doing do he made his swords disappear, and grabbed him with his armor disappearing, and making him turn back into his base form.

"Good fight...but even with a slayer, there is only so much you could even do until I found a way to beat you for good." Issei spoke, before he took Susanoo to where the other Shinto gods were, and when he appeared in front of them they all looked at him in shock, while Yasaka look at him with a blush on her face, and Kunou looked at him with a awed look.

"Dad! That was so cool!" Kunou cheered, making Issei smile and put Susanoo on the ground, before picking Kunou up and put her on his shoulders, causing her to giggle at what Issei did, which made Yasaka smile at the two, and soon the gods and goddesses smiled as well at seeing this.

"Red Dragon Emperor, I would like to say sorry for what my brother has done." A woman bowed, making Issei look at her and saw her, and she was around the same height as Yasaka, but has more of a hourglass figure, plus this woman has orange-brown hair similar to the sun a bit, but she wore a kimono that was designed in a pattern of the sun.

"Uh, it is ok, but please call me Issei, though I have to ask what is your name?" Issei replied with a blush, causing the woman to giggle.

"Ah, my name is Amaterasu...may you come over here?" The woman, now known as Amaterasu spoke with a bright like tone, making Issei look at her with a raised eyebrow, but complied, and put Kunou down, causing the girl to pout at this, but did not say anything and walk towards Amaterasu, who looked into his duel color eyes for a bit, before grabbing Issei's chin and kissed him on the lips, shocking everyone, but after a bit Issei complied to the kiss, and put some passion into it, which Amaterasu put her tongue in his mouth, and by doing so Issei unknowingly cut his own tongue when he shoved it in her mouth, leading to Amaterasu moaning from that happening, since it felt like a small switch has been turn on for her, but after a bit more they stopped and backed away a bit to regain their breath.

"Alright...what was that about..." Issei breathed out, while holding his right hand in pain, but Amaterasu did not noticed and put her index and middle fingers on her lips, and closed her eyes to think, as everyone in the room looked at her to hear her answer.

"Simple, I wanted to see how it would feel like to lose my first kiss to someone who beat my brother...and I have to say that I like it...two weeks...Yasaka you can leave, everyone here has to figure out what happen to Susanoo and fix everything that was destroyed before we have this meeting, so enjoy your the rest of your day with your daughter and husband." Amaterasu answered Issei, before telling Yasaka something that made her blush, with Issei soon joining, but it only made Kunou grin, as she pulled the two out of the room.

"Mom, Dad can the three of us go somewhere before you have to leave dad?" Kunou asked with a small depressed tone, which both fox and dragon noticed and looked at each other and nodded their heads.

"Sure, but we have to eat the donuts and ice cream we got thou." Issei answered Kunou, who grinned, while Yasaka looked at them in confusion.

"Alright!" Kunou cheered, as she pulled both of her parents, making them laugh at seeing how Kunou reacted to what Issei said.

*A hour later*

"A karaoke club?" Yasaka questioned, as she had all her fox like appearances changed into human like ones, and is now wearing a golden yellow like shirt, blue skinny jeans, and some comfortable white shoes, while Issei, who had his bracelets and button up shirt and finger-less gloves on but this time he was wearing a black leather jacket, and Kunou were holding three cups and a pink box.

"I heard of this from the people at home, they said that this place was amazing, and I always wanted to see why!" Kunou answered her mother innocently, causing Yasaka to blink, while Issei chuckled a bit.

"Kunou this is a place where we sing or listen to music." Issei told Kunou, who looked at him with wide, before smiling brightly.

"Really?! Does that mean that the three of use could sing together!" Kunou cheered, making both Yasaka and Issei to look at her with wide eyes.

"Um...well I guess, if that is ok with Yasaka, then I don't mind." Issei admitted with an awkward laugh, causing Yasaka to look at him with a small glare, before looking at a begging Kunou, and sighed.

"Alright...I guess it could not hurt, plus it might be fun to see you sing Issei~" Yasaka sang, making said boy look at her with wide eyes, then smiled at that comment.

"You might be surprised." Issei replied with a small wink, before him and Kunou entered the club, with a slightly stunned Yasaka looking at them in shock before following close behind.

"Can I pick a song?" Kunou asked Issei, who thought about it, and shrugged.

"Sure go ahead." Issei told her, making her smile, and picked a song, which Issei looked at, and had wide eyes, before he tried to hold in a small laugh, but managed to hold it and went to talk to someone, and after a bit the conversation was over, and Issei returned to where Kunou was with Yasaka now with her.

Time after Time -Original artist: Cyndi Lauper

Remix by: Boyce Avenue ft. Megan Davies & Jaclyn Davies

 **Issei sings,** Yasaka sings, _**Issei and Kunou sing together,**_ _Yasaka and Kunou singing together, **Issei and Yasaka singing together** , **All together**_

 **Lying in my bed, I hear the clock tick**

 **and think of you**

 **caught up in circles, confusion**

 **is nothing new**

 _ **Flashback, warm nights**_

 **almost left behind**

 _ **Suitcase of memories,**_

 **Time after...**

 _Sometimes you picture me,_

 _I'm walking to far ahead_

 _You're calling to me, I can't hear what You've said_

 ** _Then you said, "Go Slow"_**

 **I fall behind**

 _ **The Second hand unwinds**_

 _ **If you're lost you can look and you will find me**_

Time after Time

 _ **If you fall I will catch you**_

 _ **I'll be waiting**_

Time after Time

 **After my picture fades and darkness has turned to grey**

 **Watching through windows,**

 **your wondering if I'm ok**

 _ **Secrets stolen**_

 **from deep inside** _(From deep inside)_

 ** _The drum beats out of time_**

 ** _If you're lost, you can look_**

 ** _and you will find me_**

 _Time after Time_

 ** _If you fall, I will catch you,_**

 ** _I'll be waiting_**

 ** _Time after Time_**

 **You said, "Go slow" I fall behind**

 **The second hand unwinds**

 _ **If you're lost, you can look and**_

 _ **you will find me**_ (You will find me)

 _ **If you fall, I will catch you**_

(If you fall, I will catch you) _**I'll be waiting**_

 _ **Time after time**_

 _ **If you're lost you can look**_

 _ **and you will find me**_

 _ **Time after Time**_

Time after time

 _ **If you fall I will catch you,**_

 _ **I'll be waiting**_

 _ **Time after Time**_

 _ **Time after time**_

 _ **Time after Time**_

 **Time after time...**

"WOHO!" Everyone inside the club cheered for the three, who looked at each other for a second, before laughing.

*A few minutes later*

"That was so fun!" Kunou exclaimed, as she was bouncing between Issei and Yasaka, who were smiling at what Kunou was doing, but Issei soon frowned when he saw that both Yasaka and Kunou were shivering a bit, so he took off his jacket and wrapped it around Yasaka, then made a white leather jacket for Kunou and wrapped it around her, making her smile, while Yasaka was blushing since she could smell Issei's sent from his jacket.

"There that should keep you both warm." Issei smiled, which made Kunou look at him with a grin, as Yasaka nodded her head, then they continued their walk to Yasaka and Kunou's home, and when they made it there Kunou frowned.

"Do you really have to go?" Kunou asked in a depressed tone, making Issei give her a bitter smile.

"Yea, I gotta keep a deal till I graduate, but if you want to talk again, then here, the first number is mine." Issei told Kunou, who looked at what Issei was holding and saw a phone, so she grabbed it and hold it close to her and grinned, which Issei soon kissed her forehead, as Kunou was about to enter her home, leaving Yasaka and Issei alone.

"Thanks for what you did with Kunou...and for tonight, I do not get to go out a lot, since you know my job." Yasaka spoke in a low tone, making Issei nod his head.

"No problem...well I better go before shit happens at home, cause war can be happening there for all I know." Issei replied, as he was about to leave, but was stopped when Yasaka grabbed his hand, turning him around and kissing him on the lips, making Issei shock, but he soon closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her waist, as she wrapped her arms around his neck, and they stayed like that for a a few seconds, before separating, and started to look in each other eyes.

"Two days before you meet Amaterasu you and me are going on a date." Yasaka stated with a wink, before heading inside her home, leaving a stunned Issei by himself, before he got his senses together, and chuckled, before walking off, but stopped when he left Kyoto, when his right hand started to burn, which he took off his glove fast and saw a strange symbol which was the Japaneses symbol of the sun.

"Ok...what the hell! Ddraig what is this thing!" Issei shouted, as he heard Ddraig gasping a bit, making Issei thinks that he knows something.

 **[I do not know, but it seems like that sun goddess left you with a gift when the two of you were making out, I really can't help you with this partner, but you should head home soon, there is no telling what those girl's will do, mainly Irina, since she does have your child and I do not know what would happen if an angel with a dragon-angel-human hybrid child would do.] Ddraig admitted, making Issei gulp a bit at the thought.**

"Well, that is true, I guess I will have to figure this out later." Issei replied, as he used a magic circle to get home, so he could get ready for tomorrow for his date with Artemis.

*The next day*

'Ugh this is familiar, but this time I know it is not Kunou, I wonder who it is.' Issei thought, as he open the front door, and saw a bunch of guards with spears aimed at him in a threatening manner.

"We are here for Zeus daughter Artemis and the Red Dragon Emperor." A man spoke, making Issei raise an eyebrow.

"...Shit..." Issei muttered, as he looked at the people in front of him.

 **To be Continued...**

* * *

 **There we go, the chapter is done, now if you have any questions go ahead and ask, and I will answer them the best I can, but yea, with this all said and done, I really hope you all like the chapter, and I hope to see you all next time, so yea, till next time.**

 **Complete Harem- Irina (Main girl), Raynare, Kuroka, Asia, Xenovia, Serafall, Gabriel, Penemue, Rossweisse, Yasaka, Artemis, Akeno, Koneko, Ophis, Ravel, Amaterasu, Le fay, Aphrodite, Tiamat, Murayama, Gaia, Bennia, Tsubasa, Elmenhilde Karnstein, Kiyome Abe** , **Tomoe, Sona, Jeanne**

 **Void**


	11. Chapter 11

**A Olympian day**

 **Hey everyone I am back with the next chapter for all of you, but first like always questions-**

 **RH-Excalibur- No it happened, it just missed Raynare, and shoot her out of the building.**

 **Guest- Those are good choices, thanks for the info.**

 **Now with that out of the way on to the usual, I do not own Highschool DxD, I do own the story idea though, now with that said I hope you all like the chapter, and yea, I hope you all enjoy, so let's go everyone, enjoy!**

 **"Talk"**

 **'Thoughts'**

 **[Ddraig speak/thought]**

 **{Albion speak/thought}**

 ***Location/time change***

 **(Flashback)**

* * *

"Huh, should we do something about those people taking Issei and Artemis?" Asia asked the girls, who looked towards Raynare and Kuroka, who rolled their eyes.

"No, this a problem with gods, and as much as I hate to say it, if we help we will get our asses kicked, and let me say, I rather not do that, cause Issei is not...stable when angered..." Raynare told the girls, with Kuroka agreeing with her with a bitter look on her face, while Le fay was shaking a bit, as everyone else was confused on what they were talking about.

"What do you mean not stable? Is something wrong with Issei?" Irina asked Raynare and Kuroka, who bit their lips at the sudden question.

"Let's just say, that Issei has not forgiven himself when he has gotten angry, and if we got hurt, I do not think even Shiva can beat him." Kuroka claimed, not even saying 'Nya' meaning what she was saying was serious.

"Jeez, what happened to make you two this scared?" Murayama asked nervously, but all she got was cold hard looks.

"Let's just say something happened, that made Issei kill a lot of people and things..." Raynare muttered, causing everyone, except Kuroka to gasp when they heard what she said.

"And on that note, I say we go train." Tiamat quickly spoke with wide eyes, before leaving with everyone following her, except Raynare and Kuroka, who both were sitting at the table, and looked at the floor, before an image of a man with dark like aura appeared in their mind, causing them to punch the table in anger, before hurrying to follow the girls.

* * *

 _ ***Dragon Ball super theme English Ver.- by pellekofficial**_

 **Fired up and ready to go**

Issei and Cao Cao are trading blows back and forth at light speed, then released energy/magic attacks at each other.

 **wired as the new arc unfolds**

Irina, Raynare, Asia, Xenovia, Serafall, Gabriel, Penemue, Rossweisse, Yasaka, Akeno, Le fay, Murayama, Bennia, Tsubasa, Kiyome Abe, Tomoe, Sona are holding gear that had a spear attach to the gear they had.

 **grab onto fate never let go**

Issei makes multiple balls of Ki and makes them fly around, while his harem, friends, and family watch

 **deep inside I know I'ma fight**

Vali is training in a black and white blank room with a new transformation.

 **and I let my powers run right**

A dark shadow with five heads started to tear though dimensions, and watched the world

 **I can't get no satisfaction**

 **(Hey, Hey)**

Flashes of lightning showed multiple people ready for battle.

Issei grins and raised his fist with the boosted gear.

 **There's monotony**

 **(Hey, Hey)**

Another flash of lightning appeared, showing people with dark energy around them.

Vali sends a punch in the air in a form that looks like his balance breaker.

 **Creeping up on me**

Saji is meditating, and once he open his eyes armor appeared around him.

 **I can't live a, normal life that's just not me~**

 **(Let's fly high)**

 **(Hey, Hey)**

Another flash of lightning appeared, showing a few figures, a few are dragon like, while two look human-ish

 **So I'm moving on**

 **(Hey, Hey)**

The shadow figure appeared, while Issei, Vali, and Saji released beams from their hands.

 **Soon I will be gone, I'm unstoppable**

both sides had people from the Khaos Brigade, and the side that had our heroes staring each other down ready for a battle, with their weapons ready.

 **Dragon ball, Let's go!**

A few people fought off a dragon with black scales, while some other's were fighting some similar people, or other members from the Khaos Brigade.

 **'Cuz even though the door is locked**

Vali was fighting what seems to be a girl with black hair, with Saji fighting a man with muscles.

 **And there expecting me to knock**

 **I'll just break**

 **(Hey)**

 **Through the door**

 **(Hey)**

Raynare, and Kuroka were fighting two people with staff like weapons with them.

 **I'm stronger than I was before**

A Image of Issei fighting Shiva appeared for a second, as Issei was walking towards someone.

 **The time has come for me to rush**

Issei and Cao Cao charge at each other in their strongest forms trading blows back to back

 **It shouldn't come as a surprise that I can't be stopped**

 **(Hey)**

Multiple shadows of diffrent transformations Issei have appear behind him, as he release a burst of energy

 **Just wait and see**

 **(Hey)**

 **There are no limits binding me**

A shadow of Issei with a final transformation is shown behind a red circle of energy, before Issei and Cao Cao are in their base forms fighting each other once more while smirking at each other.

 **I persevere through the limit break**

 **Gods and men alike are blown away**

A Image of Issei and everyone is shown at a hill site having a pick-nick.

*Song end*

* * *

*With Issei and Artemis*

"You know, I did not think that this would happen." Issei told Artemis, who gave him a bitter smile, as they were in front of a door, while Issei was wearing his regular combat gear, as Artemis was wearing her goddess clothes.

"Neither did I to be honest, I do not even know what my father wants with you or me." Artemis replied, making him groan in displeasure.

"Ok, I guess we will find out, by the way was it necessary for those people to tie me and drag me here, or was that just for their amusement?" Issei questioned, but Artemis just thoughtful about what he said for a bit.

"Knowing the guards maybe both." Artemis answered, causing Issei to grumble in displeasure when he heard what she said.

"That is something I would not not like to hear, so if your father called you and me does the mean your whole family will be joining?" Issei asked with a nervous smile on his face, causing Artemis to blink for a second before gulping when the thought about her whole family was on the other side of the door that herself and Issei were standing in front of.

"I hope not, because then we might have a riot." Artemis claimed with a wry smile, making Issei sigh at this, and just look at Artemis.

"Alright...but can you help me with these handcuffs? They have dragon slaying energy all over, and I am afraid what would happen if I rip them off." Issei asked Artemis, while lifting up both of his arms showing multiple handcuffs on his arms preventing him from moving them a bit, which made Artemis giggle at the sight.

"No problem, they probably did this cause they fear that you might do something bad." Artemis claimed, making Issei pout at what she said, which in term made Artemis laugh at the face Issei was making, as she was unlocking all the handcuffs.

"I don't get how you got the keys though." Issei stated, causing Artemis to grin at him.

"Simple I took it from one of the guards pockets, plus they all have the same key, worse case scenario is that I got the wrong key, and you would still be handcuffed." Artemis told Issei, who looked a bit surprised at what she said, but just nodded his head without a care in the world.

"True, but won't someone get mad that the cuffs are off me?" Issei asked, but Artemis just shrugged at that question, and was about to open the door to the meeting room that her family might be in.

'Here we go, I do not know if I should be afraid or not about what is behind this door...' Artemis thought, as she put her hand on the door, but stopped when Issei suddenly hugging her from behind.

"Calm down, I am here, and before you say you are calm your not, your shoulders are tense, because when you are nervous about something they become tense, so take a deep breath, and remember that I am here, and we can solve whatever there is together." Issei told Artemis, calming her down, while she smiled and leans back into the embrace for a bit.

"Thanks...alright, better get ready, cause my family can get...crazy at times...yes that sounds just about right." Artemis said, as she open the door in front of them, and they saw Artemis family, the other Olympian gods.

"Issei Hyoudou, I presume?" A man with long white-gray like hair, both facial and head, spoke, as he wore a white robe, just like the others, except a few, but when the man spoke, Issei looked him in the eyes with no fear showing at all.

"That is me, is there something wrong Zeus?" Issei asked the man, now known as Zeus, while Zeus looked at him up and down, and smiled a bit when he saw the serious and calm look Issei gave him, and the way he was positioned to fight if needed.

"Yea, it seems that my daughter Artemis has, I should say a soft spot for you, even if you are a male, and has fallen in love with you...I have to say this is interesting, but considering on the information I gotten on you as of now, and when you were a devil, and human, I must say that it is strange, but you both have pain that is similar, you who was killed, and was force to be a devil, when the devil known as Rias could have save you and prevented the attack, but ended up falling in love with you, but realized her mistake when you left, and now you won't give her the time of day, or a single look of anything, I must say that I would act the same way, and from my daughters past...similar, both betrayed by people they could trust...I sad for both of you, no one should be betrayed, you both have hearts of gold, and I hate to see people like both of you get hurt for something stupid." Zeus replied with a angered tone, as Issei and Artemis looked at the ground with dark looks that can kill anyone.

"Dear, that was a bit cold if I say, you really should not say that to one of your daughters and someone she likes, I am sorry about what my husband, by the way my name is Hera, even though I am not Artemis birth mother, I still treat her as my daughter." A woman with silk looking brown hair, a model like body, and a face with elegance and grace, who's name is Hera, told Issei, who nodded his head in respect.

"It is fine, I know his words were not meant to be harsh, but please be careful of what you say, I might be a bit over my problem, but Artemis isn't, so if you please don't mention...you know who, then we will all be good." Issei replied, shocking everyone in the room, except Zeus, who was looking at Issei with a neutral expression, and Artemis, who was looking at Issei with a slight blush on her face.

"Are you threatening me?" Zeus asked Issei, who just glared at the man.

"That depends if you are going to make Artemis upset, she cries because you say something that is sensitive, then I will kick your ass." Issei stated, making everyone in the room look at him in shock, except a few who glared at Issei, and Zeus who looked at him with no emotions showing, before lifting up an arm with a lightning bolt and threw it at Issei and Artemis, which it did, making everyone look at him with surprised looks.

"ZEUS!" Hera screamed out, only for her to freeze when she saw Issei standing like nothing happened with his left arm raised, while his right arm had a magic circle that connected to a barrier that was around Artemis, which shocked everyone to see Issei survive the attack, while also protecting Artemis, but the females had a slight blush when they saw Issei's coat gone, as everyone could now see what was underneath a bit.

"You alright Artemis?" Issei asked the goddess of the hunt, who looked at him in shock, before realizing that his coat was gone.

"Yes, but your coat is gone." Artemis told Issei, who shrugged at what she said.

"Yeah, so? I lost a coat, your life is more important to me than a silly coat." Issei claimed, causing the goddess to blush when she heard that, while everyone else was stunned, except Zeus who gave the two a smile.

"Well I guess that does it, I approve your relationship, the love you two have is genuine, which I really admire." Zeus spoke with a bright smile, which made Issei raised an eyebrow at that, but shook his head.

"Thank you for your blessing, but if you dare hurt Artemis then I will hunt you down." Issei replied, making Zeus grin, as Hera giggled a bit for no reason, but the others in the room had different reactions.

"Don't worry it was just a test, but if he did hurt Artemis then I would be the one after him, and so will others, but I admire how you protected her, so you have my blessing." Hera told Issei, who nodded his head, but before anything could happen next a woman with a heart shape face, wearing a white robe, that showed her hourglass like body, with her Breast being the same size as Artemis, which if Issei had to guess that her Breast was C-close to D, or maybe a bit bigger, but he did not pay attention since her skin was the same as Artemis a white pale like color, with her hair close to a light brown color, with the color of her eyes that are pink.

"AAHHHH! My sister finally got a boyfriend! And a handsome one at that!" The woman claimed, making Issei blink at that, while Artemis rolled her eyes at the woman, before pulling her off herself.

"Aphrodite, can you not do that again, let's just see how things turn out, because I am not sure if I am in love or not..." Artemis told the woman, who is now known as Aphrodite, who shook her head at what Artemis said, making both Issei and Artemis look at when she shook her head.

"No, your feeling now, show true love, and their ks nothing that can change that at the moment, take this from a goddess that represents love, and accept that the moment that your bow choose him, was the second that your connection that will lead to love has begun." Aphrodite replied with a smile, causing Artemis to blush, but her blush deepen when she felt Issei grab her left hand with his right hand, before smiling at her sister.

"Thank you...that really helps with a situation like this." Artemis claimed, but before anyone could do anything three people appeared in front of both Issei and Artemis, one of them was a older man that was about in his 40's, whose has the looks of someone wise and strong, and was wearing blacksmith gear, then their was a blonde haired man that was wearing a red robe, as his golden brown eyes nodded at both Issei and Artemis, and the final person that appeared was another blonde that had wing like boots and had a white robe, and looked at the two with a smile.

"Hmm...these arrows you have Artemis, they are really unique, it is like they were made here, but not, where did you get something like this?" The older man asked Artemis, who blinked a bit, not really knowing what to say, till Issei coughed a bit, grabbing his attention.

"That would be me where she got the arrows from, I am sorry if I did something to offend you." Issei spoke up while rubbing the back of his head, but that only made the man chuckle.

"No, that is not it, actually I am really interested in how you did this, my name is Hephaestus." The man now known as Hephaestus told Issei, who gave a small smile, as Artemis that her family was slowly starting to accept Issei.

"Yes, I must admit that I would like to see if you can make something similar for me, but before I forget my name is Apollo, I am Artemis twin brother." The first blonde man who's name is Apollo added with a smile, causing Issei to blink for a few seconds, but nodded his head regardless.

"That is no problem to be honest, it will take time though." Issei replied with a wry smile, but the last blonde just shook his head.

"It is fine, finish when ever you can, when you do and if you could the materials needed. then that would help, oh! Forgive me and my manners, my name is Hermes." The person now known as Hermes told Issei, who nodded his head and gave a small grin, but Artemis frown when she saw four people looking at them with strange looks on their faces.

"Athena, Ares, Poseidon, and Hades, what do you want?" Artemis asked the four gods, who all appeared in front of the group, with Zeus and Hera appearing as well with glares on their face which was aimed at Hades, and Ares.

"Nothing, but I am interested in seeing this boy again, after he took a few books on hell fire from me." Hades replied in a calm tone, who wore a black robe with a black like helmet on his head, which showed his cold black eyes, and even darker hair that was some what showing, while everyone else was surprised, except Issei, who rolled his eyes.

"Yea, and I gave you back the books, after learning and mastering hell fire, which I easily saw was a way to make me apart of your army, which did not work, for whatever reason...not that I am not complaining or anything, but what do you want is probably the biggest question here." Issei exclaimed, causing Hades to look at him for a second, before chuckling.

"Nothing surprisingly, I just am interested in where this relationship will go, and besides I rather have you as an in-law than anything else." Hades claimed with a smirk, making everyone shiver at the happy aura he was giving out.

"Ok...then what do you want Poseidon?" Issei asked a man, who had a wavy like white beard and hair, with a green robe, who just nodded his head with a grin on his face, and a challenging glint in his eyes.

"Nothing, I am just going to say to get ready, cause I may want to fight you myself in the future." Poseidon told Issei, who blinked for a second, before chuckling a bit, and raised a fist, which made Poseidon smirk, as he gave Issei a fist bump.

"That might be what he wanted to say, but I declare a challenge Red Dragon Emperor!" Ares spoke up, making everyone look at him, and saw him wearing black like armor, that showed a tiny bit of tan skin on his arms, but the fierce look in his eyes showed that he wants to battle with one glance from his red eyes, causing everyone that was apart of his family to glare at him, except Issei who looked at him for a second.

"Why? I find it strange why a god of war wants to fight me." Issei questioned with a raised eyebrow, which only made Ares chuckle.

"Don't the reason I want to fight you is because you are going to be dating my sister, and one day you two, in your dragon terms 'mate' and could have a child, and as much as I am hated, I am her brother, and I will fight you to see if you deserve to do these things with my sister, but don't expect a lot of this coming from me, I am only doing this because of Artemis...background, yes let's go with that." Ares answered Issei, as he got a sword and shield ready, which Issei shivered a bit when he sensed the energy the weapons had, and gave him a mocking look.

"Really? A Dragon slayer? Your not the first person I fought that had such a weapon, so do not think that you will win that easily." Issei declared with narrowed eyes, but they were both stopped when a woman was in front of both of them, this woman was known as Athena.

"I want to fight you as well Red Dragon, but I want you to call on someone from the same race, or has similar gear to you as a partner, and it can't be my sister." Athena interrupted, who was wearing the opposite of what Ares was wearing, she was wearing golden like armor, with white clothes underneath, with a golden helmet on her head, covering her head, but Issei could tell that her body matches Gabriel, which shocked him for a second, but shook it off when he saw the fire in her blue eyes, then saw the sword she had and shivered again, as shocking everyone to see the two opposites of war teaming up, while Issei quickly looked towards Artemis to see what she thinks, but all he got was a small sigh and a nod from her head, making Issei click his tongue at this.

'Ok, this is bad, there is no one with swords just like mine, and while the girl's at home have similar things that they could join, but they are not ready to face a god, except Raynare and Tiamat, but they need to stay just in case something happens, and Ophis can't help since bad things will happen if she comes, so who can...wait there is only one person that can help, and he is the closes person that can fight a god.' Issei thought with closed eyes, before nodding his head, and used a magic circle to make a phone appear, making everyone raise an eyebrow at that.

"Who are you calling?" Athena asked Issei, who gave her no answer, and quickly texted someone, and Issei did this for a few second, till he made a magic circle, and all the gods looked surprised, except Artemis, to see a white haired teen, with a green shirt, a black jacket, and red jeans.

"So you need help?" Vali asked Issei, who gave him a sheepish look.

"Well yea, I need to have someone or else something would happen that could piss me off, besides, we are fighting the opposites of war, do you not find that exciting Vali?" Issei questioned, making Vali smirk a bit, before looking at Ares and Athena, who were looking at him for a bit, being curious about who he was.

"True, plus I do owe you, and I rather not owe my rival anything." Vali claimed, which made Issei roll his eyes at what Vali said.

"Haha, I never knew the White Dragon Emperor would make jokes." Issei sarcastically replied, causing Vali to scoff, as the gods that did not know that Vali was the White Dragon looked shock to hear that, making the last three people appear, a man, and two women.

"The White Dragon and the Red Dragon working together, that is a really frightening team, it is a pleasure to meet you two, my name is Hestia." A woman with red like hair, and a white robe spoke, introducing herself as Hestia, which Issei nodded his head towards her, while Vali just looked at her.

"Well it seems like the White Dragon does noes not like introductions, it is fine though, my name is Demeter." A woman with grey looking hair and was wearing a golden robe claimed, who's name was Demeter, which Issei nodded his head again, but just like before Vali did nothing.

"I do not think it is that, I do not think he trust us, and he is a smart one for thinking that, since we just wanted to see the Red Dragon, and decide if he is good enough for Artemis, the White Dragon was invited to be in a team battle against the opposites of war, ah, forgive me, my name is Dionysus." A man with brown-ish red hair, pale skin, and a red robe added, causing Issei to look at Vali for one second, and knew at the moment that the last member of Artemis familiy knew why Vali did not say anything to the gods yet.

"Let's just get this over with." Vali told Ares and Athena, while looking at their weapons and felt a small shiver climbing up his spine, as Athena and Ares nodded their heads, just as Issei sighed at their actions.

"Battle maniacs, Vali might have a peaceful aura around him he is still wants to fight, well I an't say I am better..." Issei muttered with a small smile, but Artemis heard him, and gave him a smile.

"Sorry you have to deal with this, it was suppose to be a date, but it ended up to be a surprise visit to my home, by the way where were we going to go today anyway?" Artemis whispered to Issei, who looked at her for a second and gave her a bright smile.

"Well I thought since you went and done many things, such as go to fancy events and so on, I thought that we could go to a carnival." Issei told Artemis, causing her to look at him in surprise.

"Really? I actually always wanted to go to a carnival." Artemis replied with a small embarrassed smile, making Issei grin when he heard what she said.

"Heh, well that is good to hear, I thought you would hate what I place I picked for our date." Issei claimed, but before Artemis could say anything, Vali got Issei's attention by coughing, making both the Red Dragon and the goddess pout when he did that.

"Come on, the fight is going to start." Vali told his rival, who sighed, then quickly gave Artemis a kiss on the cheek before following Vali, as they entered a magic circle, taking them to an empty field in the middle of no where, while Athena and Ares were in front of them, and the other gods were watching from a different location, but was near to see the fight.

"Heh, do you dragons think you can handle a god and goddess of war?" Ares asked both dragon users in a cocky tone, making Issei and Vali narrow their eyes.

"A few months ago, not really, but now, well prepare to get your asses kicked." Issei declared, as he got in a fighting stance that was made for speed and power, yet had the range to grab something from his back, or side, making the gods watching look at him with raised eyebrows, except Artemis, who shook her head at what Issei said, before seeing Vali bend his knees, spreading his legs out, with his arms lifted, as Athena and Ares had their swords, along with a shield ready, before all four charged at each other as fast as they could, but the gods saw what was happening when they saw Issei slide on the ground to avoid getting hit by Ares sword and sent a quick jab at his back, causing him to stumble a bit, before kicking him in the back, making the war god hit the ground.

"Ugh, do not think you have won yet Dragon!" Ares called out, which made Issei roll his eyes at hearing that, before seeing Vali doge all of Athena strikes, which were very close to hitting him.

"Dame! Guess I have no choice." Vali muttered, as he manged to avoid a strike from Athena's sword, then rolled out of the way when she tried to hit him with her shield, allowing him to send a kick to her side, which did almost nothing.

 **{Vali stop holding back! Call out all your power! Otherwise you won't win, use everything you have, just look at Ddraig's host, he is barely trying to fight the god of war he is facing, so show them who you are! And show them who is the strongest Emperor, that was one of your goals right? Then don't hold back, your rival gave you the chance to fight a god, so don't waste! You may not have a mate, but you have friends, and you have your mother again, so fight! And show them who you are!} Albion called out, making Vali shocked for a moment, then looked towards Issei, and saw him fighting Ares with no struggle, making Vali close his eyes for a second, before they snapped open with a large burst of white and black Ki, surprising everyone that Vali did this.**

"Issei, do not think you are the only one who has gain something from the last time we fought, this is the first time you are seeing me fight, and I dedicated myself after hearing about your return, and seeing your power, to become even stronger, so I decided to take a few ideas from your book." Vali claimed, making Issei confused, before he gasped when he saw the wings of Vali's sacred gear appear on his back, and then saw that Vali's hair stood up and became black with light white snow like marks, and the white in his eyes turned black, and the blue in his eyes turned into a blood red color, shocking Issei and the gods greatly, except Athena, who somewhat felt aroused.

"Vali, what is this form?" Issei questioned, causing Vali to smirk for a bit.

"This is something that I achieved a few days ago, I thought it would be useless, but after seeing you transform, I knew at that moment I saw you transform that it would not, but as for a name I do not know, but I feel like I will call this form True Chaos Lucifer Hybrid, since this form needs the power of of my devil blood and the dragon blood and power that Albion gave me." Vali explained to Issei, who looked shocked for a second, before smirking, and was soon surrounded by a black sphere and the second it appeared it disappeared reveling Issei to be in 'True Infinite Red Dragon Hybrid' form.

"Heh, this is getting interesting, your before your transformation was higher than the last time we saw each other, but now even after you transform it went up beyond levels that can rival gods." Issei spoke with a somewhat stun tone, causing Vali to scoff before looking at both Ares and Athena, which both of them looked at both dragon users with a tiny bit of fear.

"We can talk about this another time, but right now I want to kick some ass." Vali told Issei, who smirked at hearing that, but he nodded his head, as both him and Vali powered up to their max form, causing nature and the earth to shake at the power burst, while also stunning the gods, except Athena, who was giving Vali a look up and down, and nodded to herself, but unknown to her Artemis and Aphrodite saw it, and looked at her for a second.

"Then I got Ares, you got Athena." Issei told Vali, before charging at Ares at light speed, to appeared in front of Ares, and started to send a bunch of punches and kicks, as Ares lifted up his shield to protect himself from the punches and kicks Issei was sending towards him, but each attack made Ares shield had a dent on it, and each dent became bigger and bigger, with it also getting noticeable every second, while Vali was easily evading all of Athena strikes, and sent some punches to her gut and side.

"This is over." Vali claimed, as he shot a beam of energy at Athena, blasting her away, shocking Ares, before he pushed Issei away, to strike Vali, but he raised up his shield when he felt something about to hit him, which was a barrage of arrows from Issei, who was using Tauropolos, allowing Vali to attack him, until Athena appeared behind him with her sword aimed at him, which he dogged, but was shocked Vali to see that Athena's armor was almost destroyed and saw her hair for the first time, which was light black color, but he soon blushed when he saw a bit of her breast, but nonetheless she had some light cuts and such.

"That was impressive, but do not think I am done!" Athena told Vali, making her divine energy overflowed the area, shocking Vali, but he just let out a small chuckle.

 **{Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker!} Albion called out, as Vali was covered in his white dragon armor, causing Athena to smirk.**

"Neither am I!" Vali called out, while charging at Athena, as she did the same did, but just let her sword drop to the ground, leading to both of them punching each other hitting each other when they were open, while also clashing fist against each other, not really caring about their safety, but just kept fighting, even as they both started to spit out blood, and as Vali's helmet broke reveling his bloody face, yet they were smiling at each other, as they continued to fight each other, till Vali ducked under one of Athena's punches and shot a blue beam of energy at her, surprising her and successfully knocking her out, strange thing was she had a smile on her face, and so did Vali.

 **{That was strange Vali...when you fight it is to survive or just to prove that you are stronger, but this time when you fought against the goddess of war, you felt actually as you were enjoying yourself, have you finally felt smitten by a woman?} Albion questioned Vali, who blushed a bit, but had a small smile on his face.**

"I do not know, but I like the feeling, if it was love than I would not know, I never feel in love before...but let's see if Issei can beat Ares first, then I will think about this later." Vali told Albion, as his armor disappeared, before looking to where Ares and Issei were, and saw that Issei was making distance, while shooting a bunch of arrows at Ares, which the god used his sword to hit all the arrows away.

"Is that all? I expected more from the third strongest being in the world." Ares mocked, causing Issei to shake his head at hearing that.

"To be honest I am not trying, I just don't want to kill without a reason, but if you want power, then fine." Issei spoke in a dark tone, scaring Ares for a second, as the boosted gear appeared on Issei's left arm, while he was muttering something under his breath.

 **[True Welsh Dragon King Emperor] Ddraig called out, as Issei's balance breaker formed, before changing into his king like armor, with Tauropolos glowing in his hand, which made Artemis shiver a bit.**

'You know what to do Ddraig!' Issei thought, as the gems on his armor glowed, making everyone confused at what he was doing.

 **[True Welsh Dragon King Emperor-Archer Mode!] Ddraig called out, as Issei's armor changed, to a simple chest plate that covered his chest and shoulders, with with a small amount of leather like armor around his gut, but he still the armor on his legs and feet still on, but was really skinny in a fashion for speed and control, and on his arms were his gauntlets, but were really thin that it looked closely connected to his skin, but the claws were gone, then there was a white like scarf covering the lower part on of his face, finally on his head was crown that was on his helmet allowing his hair, and eyes to be shown, surprising everyone with this new form.**

"What is this?" Ares questioned, but got no answer from Issei, as his dragon wings appeared and shoot a bunch of arrows at Ares, which all missed, making the god of war raise an eyebrow, but froze when he turn around and saw all the arrows that missed turn around and came towards him, making the god of war grab his sword and tried to defend himself, but could not since every time he hit one of the arrows they exploded, allowing Issei to appear behind him, and hit his neck, knocking out the god of war, while holing him up with one arm, while the other held his bow.

"Here you go." Issei told Zeus, as he gentle put Ares on the ground, just as he transformed back into his base form, while Artemis just looked at him with a stun look, which he caught, and rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

"That was really surprising you know." Vali spoke up, as he appeared with Athena next to him, who was leaning on Vali so she could not fall.

"Really? I find it surprising that you made a new form and matching the goddess of war in a fist fight where you put your bodies on the line, heck you were fighting without using Albion's ability." Issei replied, making Vali blush for a second, before he shrugged, making all the gods and goddess laugh when Issei's eyebrow started to twitch, before scoffing.

"I think we shall take our leave dad, after all Issei might strange Vali in a few minutes if their conversation goes south." Artemis told Zeus, which made Issei give an awkward smile, and rubbed the back of his head, while Vali gave a small smile with his eyes close.

"Well if we are done here, the I will be off." Vali told Issei, before walking away, but was stopped when someone grabbed his right arm, making him turn around and saw it was Athena that grabbed his arm.

"May I know what your name is before you leave White Dragon Emperor, after all I would love to remember the man that gave me such a good fight." Athena said to Vali with a light blush, causing Vali to blush for a second.

"Vali, Vali Lucifer, it was an honor to fight you Athena." Vali replied, before leaving by using a magic circle, causing Athena to let out a dreamy sigh, which Aphrodite saw and giggled at the look on Athena's face.

"Someone has a crush." Aphrodite sang out, making Athena blush when her sister said that, before glaring at her.

"And you don't, you have been looking at Artemis boyfriend as he was a piece of your favorite meat." Athena claimed with narrowed eyes, but was surprised to see Aprodite grin.

"Maybe, but I will deal with that problem myself, in a bit, but I am surprised to see that you have a crush on a boy." Aphrodite replied, making Athena blush again, but she just shook her head.

"I just admire him for his strength, that is it, besides I do not know what love is." Athena said with a shrug, causing Aphrodite to roll her eyes at what Athena said.

"Whatever, now I need to talk to a sister of mine about a certain Red Dragon." Aphrodite told Athena, before she went and dragged Artemis, making Issei confused, with everyone sharing his own confusion, but they soon all covered their ears when they heard both of them yelling, well Artemis was yelling, and was replying to what Aphrodite was saying, until a few quiet minutes past and Artemis came back with a pair of black jeans, and a grey shirt, with a blue jacket on, and grey sneakers, but she had a scowl on her face, making everyone wounder what was up, till Aphrodite came as well and was beaming in joy.

"Umm...are you alright Artemis?" Issei asked the goddess of the hunt, who's fave soften for a bit, before she gave a small pout, causing Aphrodite to giggle, as she started to grab Issei's arm, shocking him.

"It is fine, I just wanted to ask for her something that I need a answer for something important and since she said yes to it, I have only one thing to say...see you in three weeks for our date." Aphrodite told Issei, before giving him a quick peck on the lips, surprising him, and everyone else, except Artemis who sighed a bit, before grabbing Issei, and dragged him into a magic circle, which took them to who knows where, while everyone just looked at Aphrodite, even a now awake Ares, as she just smiled brightly.

*With Issei and Artemis*

"Ok...so can I ask what that was all about?" Issei questioned Artemis, who was frowning.

"My sister wanted to see why I was interested in you so she wants to go on a date, which actually means in her case that she wants to feel the love you give me herself, and knowing how things in your life are she will be staying with us." Artemis answered Issei, making him shock at what she said.

"Wow, huh, I do not know how to reply to be honest..." Issei muttered, causing Artemis to giggle for no reason, making Issei look at her weirdly, as she was starting to calm down.

"Sorry, I do not know what came over me...but I have to ask, what was with the new form?" Artemis asked Issei, who gave an awkward look towards her.

"Well to be honest it is actually new, I was able to access the form after the first day we met, I was training, then I just used that form without knowing it, I did not know how it was possible, but it just was." Issei explained, shocking Artemis about the making of the new form.

"Wow, do you think it was made from us meeting, and getting along?" Artemis asked Issei, who thought about what said for a bit.

"Maybe, I do not know, plus we did not see eye to eye when we first met, but it is a possibility." Issei replied, as the two were heading to a near by carnival, but Issei felt that Artemis was watching him closely, which made him really nervous.

"So, you and Irina had sex huh? And she might be pregnant." Artemis stated, more than questioned, making Issei frown at that.

"Yea figures you would find out, as for what happened it is simple we got really close to each other, then it happened, that and I couldn't hold it in to be honest, I have been ignoring mating season." Issei told Artemis, who nodded her head at that.

"I understand, as weirdly as it is, but I know that you be a great father for the child that is in Irina." Artemis told Issei, who gave a small smile.

"Thanks, but right now it is just about us, no one else, just us." Issei claimed with a grin, as he dragged a now laughing Artemis, who was laughing at being dragged, into the carnival.

*A few hours later*

"Thanks for the bear..." Artemis told Issei with a small smile, who grinned while eating a piece of cotton candy.

"No problem, it was pretty easy to get though, all I had to do was throw three baseballs at some bottles." Issei claimed, while looking at the panda bear in Artemis arms, who was hugging the bear like no tomorrow, as they were walking back home.

"But still thank you, and I am sorry about making you go threw the rides they had." Artemis told Issei with a wince, while Issei just shrugged his shoulders.

"It is fine, but I am surprised that I could not handle a roller coaster." Issei replied with a some what surprised look, which just made Artemis giggle, as they finally made it home, and open the door, to see all the girls at the dinner table having dinner, with Rossweisse with them in her business clothes.

"Ah, Issei, it is good to see you again." Rossweisse spoke with a bright smile, which Issei returned, as the girls at the table said their hellos.

"You two Rose." Issei replied, as he sat at the table, just as the girls finish their food, while Artemis went up stairs to put her panda bear in her room.

"You know I am going to be a teacher at your school tomorrow." Rossweisse told Issei, as the girls left to heir rooms.

"Is that so? Then school will be interesting with you around." Issei replied with a charming smile, making Rossweisse blush a bit.

"Yes, but I also want to tell you that Odin might come tomorrow." Rossweisse told Issei, who raised an eyebrow at what she said.

"Really? I wounder why...well if that is the case then I might, you know where your room is right?" Issei asked Rossweisse, who nodded her head.

"Yes the girls showed me my room when I got here, but you should head to your room and go to bed, I might be a girl in your harem, but I am also your teacher." Rossweisse replied, making Issei grin at this, and stood up to hug Rossweisse from behind, making the poor girl yelp with a bright red face.

"I did not know you want to have a secret student teacher relationship, is there something else you want other than a secret relationship that can get you aroused?" Issei questioned in a teasing tone, which made Rossweisse blush, while slowly rubbing her legs together.

"NO! I mean, no, please, I am your teacher, I am not your lover at school...but here is a different story...no wait! I-I...just give me some time to get use...this, all of this..." Rossweisse muttered with a depress tone, which Issei noticed and frowned.

"I was not going to do anything, I was just messing around, you need to lighten up a bit, I wont do anything till your ready, goodnight though, but I will be giving you some kisses when we are alone." Issei told Rossweisse, as he kiss her cheek, and headed to his room, leaving a stun Rossweisse, who soon smiled.

"Not now, but soon, I want to see what Odin has to say to you, before doing anything else." Rossweisse whispered to herself, as she started to head to her room.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **There we go, another chapter done, now I hope you all like the chapter, and if you have any questions go ahead and ask, or PM me if you want, but other than that I really hope that you all like the chapter, and I hope to see you all next time, so yea, until next time everyone!**

 **Complete Harem- Irina (Main girl), Raynare, Kuroka, Asia, Xenovia, Serafall, Gabriel, Penemue, Rossweisse, Yasaka, Artemis, Akeno, Koneko, Ophis, Ravel, Amaterasu, Le fay, Aphrodite, Tiamat, Murayama, Gaia, Bennia, Tsubasa, Elmenhilde Karnstein, Kiyome Abe** , **Tomoe, Sona, Jeanne**

 **Void**


	12. Chapter 12

**Rivalry turn to love, and battle of a god?!**

 **Hwy everyone I am back with the next chapter for all of you, but first like always questions-**

 **Blue Eyes Pendulum Dragon- I will see what I can do, but no promises.**

 **Talonsen- Yes Hades, it is simple really, Hades wanted Issei on his side so he tried to failed, and gain some respect towards Issei in the process, yet the two do want to kill each other here and there.**

 **Guest- Fine**

 **Tora- Shiva, I plan to have him fight Issei after three more chapters, then it will be the ultimate battle of the the two to see who will be the second strongest being.**

 **Ok, with that said and done, I do not own Highschool DXD, I do own the story idea, but that is it, other than this I hope you all like the chapter, so enjoy everyone!**

 **"Talk"**

 **'Thoughts'**

 **[Ddraig speak/thought]**

 **{Albion speak/thought}**

 ***Location/time change***

 **(Flashback)**

* * *

"What do you think Odin wants to talk to you about Issei?" Irina asked Issei, as both him and the girls were walking to school, while Issei had his eyes closed for a bt as he was walking.

"Don't know, to be honest Rossweisse went to see what he wanted this morning, all I know from what she told me is that Azazel is involved with another Fallen joining us who is is his guide and bodyguard, but what really surprised me was the fact that Odin was here the whole weekend, and we did not noticed it even for a second." Issei told the girls, who looked at him in shock.

"Hold on a god was here the whole weekend, and we did not notice...how the hell is that possible, the others I get, but you, me and Kuroka, maybe Le fay as well should have sensed him, yet we didn't...why?" Raynare asked herself more than Issei, who had a thoughtful look on his face.

"Well if I am right then, you might have not notice since you girls were training, while I was at two different places fighting people during the weekend, one that used the energy of dragon slaying to fighting a war god, so I guess that would explain why we did not sense him." Issei answered Raynare, as Artemis left the group to head to her class, just when the others entered their class.

"So when are you suppose to see Odin?" Asia asked Issei, while he was heading to his seat.

"Sona will get us, and yes you are all joining to." Issei told Asia, who looked shocked along with the other girls.

"Alright class, in two weeks on Friday we will have our battle of the years, for those that don't know what this is, then it is simple, you pick a student from your grade to sing, as the seniors and freshmen will pick someone to represent their grade, it is also possible to make it to a duet, now I know that we never did it last year and the only people who know about this is the student council, which is why I mentioned a few should know...at least I hope that is what I said, so yes, you have till next week to vote for who you want to represent your grade, but for the rules at least five people must vote for you, and you cannot vote for yourself." The teacher spoke to the class, making them all whisper and talk to each other about who they would pick, while Issei looked a bit surprised.

'Huh, that is cool.' Issei thought, before Tomoe came into the classroom and told the teacher something, making him nod his head and look at Issei.

"Mr. Hyoudou, the student council needs your help with something, that involves those that are apart with the ORC club, so you are free to go." The teacher told Issei, as Issei nodded his head and left, with the girls following, but the class was surprised to see Murayama following him, causing people to whisper to each other about the relationship between the two.

*A few minutes later*

"Alright we are here, so what is the deal with calling us here Odin?" Issei questioned Odin, who smirked at him, with a man wearing a suit, had his eyes closed, and had black hair and a beard, stood next to him, making Issei raise an eyebrow, but twitched when he felt something in his pocket shake, as he wore a pair of black jeans, black combat boots, black finger-less gloves, a black button up long sleeve shirt that had it's sleeves pulled up making it look like a short sleeve shirt, and had the top few buttons undone to see a red shirt, while the girls had their normal fighting gear on.

"It is simple, I need you, the girls that are near you, both of the kings and their peerages to come be bodyguards, so that I can sign a peace treaty showing my alliance with the three fractions." Odin explained to Issei, while Issei looked around, and saw Kiba and Gasper, who gave him a small smile and wave, Akeno, Koneko, and Rias, who were being awkward at the moment, then saw Sona and her group, who all gave him a nod, except Sona, Tomoe and Tsubasa, since they were blushing a bit, before he saw Azazel, who was also wearing a suit, gave him a big smile and wave.

"I see, that explains that, and all, but I have to ask, why is Serafall here?" Issei asked Odin, which was true, since Serafall was there in her magic girl outfit, with eyes that showed determination, fear, and strangely enough to what Issei saw lust that was pointing at him, but everyone agreed with him since Serafall was here for some reason.

"That is simple Ise-kun, I am here to challenge the man that capture the peoples hearts from my tv show, with your own tv!" Serafall claimed, making Issei look at her with a look of surprise and confusion, while a few others had the same look, except Odin, Azazel, and the man with the suit.

"Tv show? The hell are you talking about? What tv show, I don't know anything about a tv show...Azazel, did you make the show she is talking about, cause if you put something in that show that will piss me off, then I will kick my foot far up your ass that doctors will have to cut you open to remove my foot!" Issei muttered, before growling at Azazel, who backed away in fear.

"Now Issei, it was not my idea...ok I made the show, but it was actually Sirzechs idea, he came up with it after your fight with Ophis...who is here and now looks like a teen...well that is something...but no we did not put anything weird, it actually is about you being a hero, and ruling a kingdom, and fighting a bunch of, as the kids as it, bad guys, heck even adults are watching it." Azazel explained to Issei, as Issei looked at him for a second, then sigh and looked away trying to think of something to say.

"Alright, fine, as long as I agree with material that I will check, then I will agree with this show, and I deserve some payment." Issei spoke, which sounded more like a statement than anything else, which made Azazel laugh a bit, while everyone else looked at the two back and forth.

"Yea, we made sure you get eighty percent, since it is your show, and that is a lot, heck the twenty percent is large as well, it might be smaller, but it is still big, many children from different fractions, along with their families watch the show making rating high." Azazel told Issei, who nodded his head at that, and sigh once more, but this time in exhaustion.

"Fine, it better be eighty percent, if you are holding back on the deal, then we are going to have problems, but besides that I need to get a manager, since there is to much stuff to keep track of, besides there is a problem that you can solve for me." Issei stated, confusing Azazel, as Issei made signal for Azazel to get closer, which he did and was near Issei, as the two whispered quietly so that no one could hear anything, and they were all surprised to see multiple reactions from Azazel, from shock, to joy, to hope, and in the process it looked like Azazel was about to cry tears of joy, just as Issei gave Azazel something, which the man gripped the item tightly in his hand and closed his eyes.

"Thank you Issei...I can now redeem myself for being the cause of one of the many and the biggest mistakes I made in my life as the governor of the Fallen Angels, twice you did this, and all I can say is thank you, and I am internally grateful for everything you have done, to giving my daughter the happiness she deserves to giving me this item that will allow me to redeem the sins I have caused to people I care for, thank you Issei, you are without a doubt in my mind the best Red Dragon Emperor in my eyes." Azazel told Issei, who gave a faint smile, while everyone else looked shocked at what Azazel said, and saw how serious he was when he was saying those words, which made them all wonder what did Issei do to make Azazel to say something like he did, before Azazel left through a magic circle.

"What did you do Issei, he usually never acts like that, so what did you say to make him say something like that?" Rossweisse asked the dragon user, who had his eyes closed for a bit with a smile on his face.

"Something that will be a big deal for two people when the time comes, I will tell you girls when a lot of people are not around, cause it is really big." Issei answered in a cryptic kind of way, making the girls confused about what he said.

"Well I guess that is ok...by the way here...it is a thank you gift for...well you know..." Artemis muttered to Issei, while handing him something red, making Issei blink at that, and looked at her for a second, before realizing what she was saying.

"It is fine, like I said before, as long as your safe, I will protect you and the girls until my last breath of life is gone." Issei replied with a small charming smile, making Artemis blush, and the girls that heard.

"...Can you just put on the coat...and please do not say that, cause without you I find it a bit hard to live life." Artemis mumbled, but Issei heard her and smile, while giving her a kiss on her forehead, and looked at the red coat that Artemis gave him, it was like his black one, but had no sleeves, and had a attachable black hood, which he put on and once he did he found it to be comfortable, till someone tapped his shoulder, and he turned around and saw the man from before with a suit on that got his attention.

"Yes? Is there something wrong?" Issei asked the man, till the man punched Issei in the gut, but Issei did not react, nor flinch, all he did was sigh, and just walked away from the man with no concern showing on his face, when the man lifted up his fist and hissed in pain, but gave a small nod to Issei.

"You are strong...I can see why people want you on their side, but after this I do not know how to feel towards you, what you did...I am both ashamed and furious to what has happened to you, and yet I am angry for what you did..." The man growled in pain, making Issei stand still in his spot for a second, before looking at the man with a look that no one watching could figure out.

"I know who you are, Baraqiel, all you need to tell Akeno is if she wants to talk, then she needs to talk if not, then that is it, she wants to make amends then she will talk to me, I do not hate that you are being a father, not at all, but family is the most important thing in life, and they are the most important type of people you can trust, the only type of person that I would consider, and that is if the bond is close is lovers, that is all I have to say about this subject Baraquiel, but remember hurt anyone I care for and I will kill you, if people will be angry or not." Issei spoke in a low tone, which only the girls that came with him, Baraquiel, and Akeno heard, before Issei walked towards Odin, making Akeno think about what Issei said.

"Hmm...you are a strange one, but the moment that Azazel returns we will leave, there is going to be a really big carriage that will carry everyone here, and we can then figure out why that girl is here...even though I am not complaining." Odin said, before his voice sounded a bit perverted, causing Issei to hit Odin in the head, which made the god hiss in pain.

"No, bad Odin, do not make me call your wife to deal with you." Issei told Odin, who froze then gave Issei a pout, and by that moment Azazel returned and saw what just happened.

"Huh, a god being treated like a child, you really do not see that these days." Azazel muttered with a small smirk, but Odin heard him and gave him a small amused glare, which Issei noticed and scoffed.

"Well since you are here let's go, I am not getting any younger here." Odin declared, making Azazel smirk at what Odin said, but did not say anything, but when everyone did enter the carriage they were in awe on what was in the inside, it was a bit classic, yet was futuristic, there were nice comfy seats with pillow like cushions that was made in both a circle kind of way and had rows, but there were only two couch like seats since the others looked like they have been removed, but no one complained since Issei took the couch like seat, while everyone else took seats and positions around the circle like seats, but Serafall decided to sit in front of Issei, which made him curious on what she was planing.

"Alright I will bite, what do you want Serafall, I know your reason is the tv show thing, yet I feel like it is not...but if it is not and it is personal then I am fine with this tv show thing, though I have to ask, what pacifically do you want, or how do you want to go around this?" Issei questioned Serafall, who blushed a bit, but shook her head and looked at Issei straight in the eyes.

"I am not going to fight you, if we fight, then I would die repeatedly, no that is not it, and I am glad about you understanding many things about me and the situation going on, but your show sky rocketed, and it has not even been a week yet, but somehow you just got as many viewers as me and my show, so I want to settle this in a battle of where we sing against each other!" Serafall answered Issei in a passionate voice at the end, which everyone heard and looked at the two, while Issei tilted his head.

"Explain this to me, and I will think about it." Issei replied with no emotion showing whatsoever, but Serafall just gave him a big grin.

"It is simple really, a theme to a song plays, and we have to sing as many songs as we can before the background music ends." Serafall explained to Issei with a grin, causing the boosted gear user to give out a small chuckle.

"My dragon pride is at stake here you know, you played your cards right, alright, so will this be live on tv or something?" Issei asked Serafall, who gave Issei a big smile as she had a big blush on her face.

"Yea, Azazel will record with this camera which he was already was doing the whole time, while these microphone stands will be front of us, and I think you get the picture, oh, and I have a message that I will sing to you, and only you have to respond to my question when you hear it, but answer it at the end." Serafall replied, making Issei nod his head, as they both saw Azazel recording the two from the beginning of their conversation.

"Ok, so what is the song?" Issei asked the strongest devil in the underworld, who gave a faint giggle.

"The back ground song is Despacito, now try to keep up." Serafall told Issei, as she got mic ready, as Issei did the same thing, and Azazel out of no where got a sound system ready, and pressed a button, making music play.

Despacito- original artist: Luis Fonsi ft. Daddy Yankee (Remix- Justin Bieber)

By: (SING OFF vs. Pixie Lott)

 **Issei sings,** _Serafall sings_

 _You have my heart,_

 _we'll never be worlds apart_

 _maybe in magazines_

 _but you'll still be my star_

 **Oh, for the longest, we were jamming in**

 **the party and you're wining on me**

 **pushing everything**

 **right back on top of me, yeah**

 _I love you boy do you feel the same?_

 _I don't wanna play games, no games._

 **We don't talk anymore,**

 **we don't talk anymore,**

 **we don't talk anymore, like we use to do**

 **ayy!**

 _I wanna be a billionaire so freakin' bad_

 _buy all the things I never had_

 **Despacito**

 **Quiero respirar tu cuello**

 **despacito** / _despacito_

 **deja que te diga**

 **cosas al oido** / _cosas al oldo_

 **para que te acuerdes**

 **si no estas conmigo** / _si no estas conmigo_

 _can we pretend that airplane in the night sky are like shootin' stars_

 _we could really use a wish right now,_

 _wish right now,_

 _wish right now_

 **Let's talk about sex baby,**

 **let's talk about you and me**

 **let's talk about all the good things and the bad things**

 **that maybe**

 _We be all night, love, love_

 **Isn't she lovely?**

 **Isn't she wonderful?**

 _Lean on me,_

 _when you're not strong and I'll be your friend_

 **I like the way you work it.**

 **No diggity.**

 **I gotta bag it to back it up**

 _Let my love_

 _let my love adorn you_

 **Your sex is on fire**

 _I'm!_

 _gonna swing from the chandelier,_

 _from the chandelier!_

 **I don't care what people say**

 **I don't really watch what dem waan do,**

 **still I got to stick my girl like glue,**

 **and I man nah play number two**

 _No one, no one, no one!_

 **Would you believe me if I say I'm in love?**

 _Oh, cause I need you to jump on,_

 _this grenade for me_

 **No one does it better,**

 **when we are together**

 _You look so perfect standing there,_

 _in my american apparel underwear_

 _and I know now,_

 _that I'm so down_

 **subeme la radio** **que esta es mi cancion.**

 **siente el bajo que va subiendo**

 **Traeme el alchol,**

 **que quita el dolor**

 **hoy vamos a juntar la luna y es sol**

 _oops I did it again_

 _I played with your heart_

 _got lost in the game_

 _oh baby, baby_

"Alright everyone, I guess that since the music is gone means that the song is over, now all of you vote for who you think was the best out of the two of us, and now let's see if the Red Dragon got my message when we were singing, now did you get what I was saying Ise-kun?" Serafall spoke to the camera with a bright blush on her face, before looking at Issei, who showed no facial change, while everyone else in the carriage was at awe in hearing Issei sing, but were also wondering what was the message that Serafall sang.

"I know what you are saying Serafall, but do you really think you can handle me?" Issei asked Serafall in a teasing manner, causing the female devil to purr for a second and gave him a look filled with lust, which surprised her sister.

"Maybe, maybe not, we are just are going to find out later, since I do have to head to work, but maybe later." Serafall replied, before kissing Issei on the lips, which he returned with the same amount of passion she was giving, shocking everyone in the carriage, except those that are sharing him, but unknown to them two females from both angel fractions saw this on their tv, and were emitting a dark and sinister like aura around them, scaring everyone around them, but the non-fallen angel quickly calmed down when she saw her wings flickered from their normal color to black, but she still glared at the picture of Issei and Serafall kissing, till they broke apart from each other to breath.

"Dame...where the hell did you learn to kiss like that?" Issei asked Serafall, who gave him a cheeky grin.

"I am a natural at it, after all you are the first boy I kissed, or allow to even touch my butt." Serafall replied, but whispered the last part in Issei's ear, surprising him greatly when he heard that.

"Huh, that is something I did not expect." Issei claimed with wide eyes when he realized what he did, which only made Serafall giggle at his reaction.

"Well all I can say is deal with it, I will see you soon Ise-kun!" Serafall exclaimed with a wink, before disappearing through a magic circle while also taking the camera that Azazel had, leaving a stun Issei sitting in his seat, before he shook his head.

"This was one of the most unique things that happened to me, ties with strange since that is when Hades actually decided to train me." Issei muttered to himself, but everyone heard what he said.

"Wait...you met Hades?!" Azazel yelled, causing Issei to shrug at what Azazel said.

"Yea, was a jackass at first and tried to make me into a reaper so I would do his bidding, the reason I went to his realm was to learn hell fire magic and other types magic, what surprised me was that his plan failed, but that ended to him being interested in my growth, and he just let me leave his realm, it was strange for me to be in a situation like that, but I am not complaining, that is it really it, nothing really happened, I never met anyone else, except one person, other than that, nothing I thought he was going to fight me or something, but I guess he knew I could beat him, cause around the time I was around the six strongest, and with my king-emperor form I would be tied with the fifth strongest for at least five minutes, since around then I just unlocked the form, but there is real reason to go into detail about what happened, since it was just training, though we want to kill each other some times." Issei explained with a sigh, making everyone look at him with shock.

"I see..." Azazel muttered, before a loud explosion was heard outside, causing everyone to freeze and hurry outside, with Issei being the last one to leave with a calm look on his face, confusing a few people, but their attention was soon brought onto a man with silver-white like hair, and was wearing white clothes, with a staff in his hands, while near him was a wolf like beast that was blue, but had white like fur.

"Fenrir...to think I would see this beast again after escaping it when I got those books from your fraction Odin, by the way sorry about that whole blowing up all the weapons in the armory." Issei commented, before looking at Odin, who just gave a small chuckle and wave it off, before looking from the beast that was known as Fenrir to the man next to the beast.

"So Loki what is the meaning behind this attack of yours?" Odin asked the man known as Loki, who just smirked.

"I am just here because I just wanted to know what I heard was true, you plan on making peace with the the three fractions? Devils, Fallen, and Angels?" Loki questioned Odin, who just rolled his one eye at Loki.

"Well they are way better at conversation and can at least be fun and helpful unlike you." Odin stated, making Issei wince when he heard what Odin said, but when he looked at Loki he was surprised to see that he did not care what Odin just said.

"Is that so, well that does not matter to me, since you will die here, now Fenrir, go and play." Loki told Fenrir, who charged at everyone, till Issei appeared in the front and punched his fist at the air, causing Fenrir to be pushed back from the sheer power and speed of how Issei punched the air.

"Nice try, but to get to them you have to get pass me, Rasenga!" Issei called out with a small blue sphere formed from his right hand, then grew before Issei threw it at Fenrir, who tried to roll out of the way, but got hit since the sphere just kept growing, which allowed Issei to charge, but quickly called out his wings so he could fly up when Fenrir came out of the clouds that were formed with it's claws out and hit the spot where Issei was standing before.

"Heh, you think this will be easy, well my son can kill gods with his fangs, or claws, so you have no chance in beating him." Loki exclaimed in a cocky attitude, making Issei frown, before he lifted both of his fist up, and extended his wings out.

"Then let's see how you deal with this! Fire Dragon's Iron Fist! Fire Dragon's Wing Attack! And Fire Dragon's Roar!" Issei called out, as both of his fist were covered by fire, as he appeared in front of Fenrir and punched him in the gut with both of his fist at his side, before his fist were swirled with fire covering them and flew at Fenrir, who went in and charge at Issei, who roared causing fire to come out of his mouth and shoot it at Fenrir's eyes, blinding the beast, before getting on Fenrir's back after circling around him to jump off his back and land on the ground when the fire that was circling around Fenrir engulfed him, and made a big explosion, to which Issei appeared in front of Loki, who was shivering in fear when he saw Issei looking at him with eyes that do not belong to a human, but to a dragon instead.

"A dragon slayer...never thought I would meet one in person, but do not mistake that you have won, cause this is just the beginning!" Loki spoke with a grin, before disappearing, allowing Fenrir to jump at Issei, ready to kill him, but Issei showed no reaction, all he did was raised both of his fist, his left having lightning in it, while his right hand had fire.

"Crimson Lotus: Exploding Lightning Blade!" Issei yelled, as he shifted his arms in a circular motion, which hit Fenrir and caused the biggest explosion to be ever seen by any being, till it died down and on the ground was a bruised and beat up Fenrir, that was trying to get up.

"HOLY SHIT!" Azazel screamed out loud, with wide eyes, as Odin doing the same thing, while everyone else was looking at Issei with shock on their faces, but Issei dismissed it as he gave them all a friendly wave, before looking at Loki, who was gritting his teeth at everything going on.

"Now, are you done? If you are not then I will kill you where you stand, or just beat you into the ground, so you will be knocked out so Odin can decide what he can do to you, either way, you will be dealt with for the attack you have caused, so I suggest you give up, so that you won't be put in the case of being killed." Issei told Loki, who glared at him for a second, till he started to chuckle a bit, before it turned to him laughing out loud like no tomorrow, confusing everyone, while Issei glared at the god in front of him.

"You want me to surrender, no this just proves something to me, you are not using your full power, and you might be able to beat my son, however this helps me with something, you can't beat an army without using some energy, but I have to ask, can you handle three beings with the power to slay gods, with just their teeth, or claws?" Loki asked Issei, who raised an eyebrow for a second, till his eyes widen when he realized what Loki was implying.

"What the hell are you planing?" Issei growled, but that only made Loki smirk at the reaction Issei was giving.

"I guess you are smart, to bad in the end of all of this you will all die, or by a miracle you will all survive, I do not know really, but if you really think I am just going to tell you my plan, then you are surely mistaken, because I will kill all of you, even when you do not realize it yet, but farewell for now Red Dragon Emperor, and third strongest being in the world Issei Hyoudou, we will see who will win the next time we meet, the third strongest, or the tenth strongest, who has the power to slay gods from the materials in his body that he was born with." Loki replied with a smirk still on his face, before he was engulfed in a magic circle, with Fenrir also being engulfed by one himself, leaving Issei alone in the air by himself, thinking about what Loki could be planning, as he flew down to where the others were and sighed when his wings disappeared.

"ISSEI!" The girls that were with him called out, as they all hugged him, making him smile a bit, before seeing the stun look on Azazel's face.

"What's with the look Azazel?" Issei asked the Fallen leader, who scratched his chin for a second.

"Well I just have to ask, when did you learn those techniques? They are really hard to learn, and are really difficult to master, and there are no teachers left to actually teach those moves, even if there were they would not teach you due to the fear they would have." Azazel answered Issei, making the user of the boosted gear nod his head understanding the curiosity that Azazel has.

"Well I learned thanks to the past users of the Boosted gear, there were problems in the beginning I will admit that, but all the rage, anger, every single emotion that was negative died down, and they are living peacefully in the boosted gear, they taught me so much, and I am thankful for everything they have done for me, though I can hear what they say when they want to talk to me, which actually never happened for a while, but yea I learned from the best, taught me everything I need to know from my dreams to real life, leading to this." Issei answered Azazel, while pointing at a large hold in the ground, surprising both Azazel and Odin a bit.

"That is surprising that the past users helped you, but that should not be surprising really, since after all you seem to be able to calm done or make friends with almost everyone...or lovers." Azazel replied, while muttering at the end, which no one except Issei heard, making him blush a bit when Azazel said that.

"That is true, he did stop the rivalry between both dragons, and managed to find my mother, who was alive the whole time, and was losing her sanity since she thought I died, and gave me a fight against a god." A voice spoke up, making everyone turn to the voice and saw Vali with his team, vut their mouths almost hit the floor when they heard what Issei did for Vali.

"Alright, what is up, you do not involve yourself in anything unless you need to, so what is up?" Issei spoke in a question like tone, causing Vali to give a faint smile for a second.

"I guess you know me well, it is simple really, Loki is planing on using Ragnarok." Vali replied, making Rossweisse gasp, but Issei looked at Vali for a second, till something in his mind click.

"You are want a team up do you? Both Red and White dragons, your team, Rias and her peerage, Sona and her peerage, Tiamat, Artemis, Ophis, Irina, and anyone else to work together, to face that beast, that is your plan is it?" Issei asked Vali, who just gave Issei a small smirk, while everyone else was looking at the two with wide eyes.

"That is basically it, from what I hear you know how to train people, and you have not only risen in power, but in brains as well, since there are the rumors that you tend to find weak points and exploit them, to take out your opponents, so what do you say? And ultimate team up between the three fractions and beyond to fight a god, and a army he might have?" Vali replied, shocking everyone, while Issei closed his eyes for a second, then open them to look at Azazel.

"Is it possible for that to happen Azazel? Can a team be form? If so how long?" Issei asked Azazel, who had a thinking look on his face when Issei asked that question, and thought about it for a bit, before looking at Vali and his group.

"Possibly, the public does not know much about Vali and his group, making them free to go, as for Kuroka she is free since her innocents have been proven, but even so she is with Vali and his group, though the main problem is Vali, not to say that he is bad, but it is who his father is, that is the main problem, since people will consider him to start a war or something, meaning they will want him executed, so there is not much we can do to help him, but if we do allow him to join, and someone finds out who he is will cause major riots between every living being in the underworld, which could lead to another between the three fractions." Azazel answered Issei, who nodded his head, while trying to think of something.

"Well that seems to be a problem, but you will need all the help you could get, there must be a way that I can be free to join, and do not get me wrong, I want a good fight, but this thing Loki is planing can possible hurt my mother, and I rather not let that happen after I finally get to see her again." Vali told everyone, making them all look at him with a raised eyebrow, till Issei rolled up his sleeve to his right arm.

"Then let's make a dragon contract of brothers, since adoption will not work that much." Issei spoke, shocking Azazel, Odin, Vali, and Tiamat, while everyone else looked at him in confusion since they did not know what he was talking about.

"What are you talking about Issei?" Murayama asked Issei, who just watched Vali roll up his sleeve to his right arm.

"Simple this contract that me and Vali are going to form is like a ritual, it will make me and Vali become brothers in everything except by birth and blood, so basically think of it as a blood pack." Issei answered Murayama, making her and everyone look at him and Vali in shock.

 **[To think that our host would do something like this.] Ddraig spoke with a small chuckle, as the boosted gear appeared on Issei's left arm and divide dividing appeared on Vali's back, as both Issei and Vali bit their right thumbs, making small dots where blood can come out.**

 **{Hmm, that is true, but these two are different than the others, I rather not let this happen, but it is not our choice.} Albion muttered, just when Issei and Vali gripped each others wrist, making a dragon symbol appear under their feet, surprising everyone.**

"I Issei Hyoudou, reborn as a dragon after giving up his life as a devil, wishes to make a contract of dragons, to be brothers with Vali Lucifer in everything except by blood and birth." Issei spoke in a calm serious tone, making a bunch of chain like spirals appear around him and Vali, causing everyone except Vali and Issei to look in awe, since the chains were changing from multiple colors.

"I Vali Lucifer, born as a devil and human, with the gift of a dragon sacred gear, here by accept the contract given by Issei Hyoudou, to become brothers with him by everything except by blood and birth." Vali replied, which made all the spiral like chains engulfed the two, leaving both Issei's and Vali's arms to become chain together, till the chains disappear showing both of their arms, which they let go of each others wrist showing the symbol of the opposite dragon that they represent near where their veins are.

"I have to admit that was beautiful." Sona spoke in awe, which everyone agreed with her, as both Issei and Vali pulled up their sleeves.

"Are you alright Issei? Did anything hurt while doing that?" Asia asked Issei in a worry tone, making Issei smile.

"No, I am fine, nothing hurts Asia, but everyone with this now done it is on to training, so no one hold back on training! The second you slack off on your training, especially when you are sparing against each other then no progress will be made! My training is going to be way different for you than the ways that others tell you how to train! If we are going to survive against an army or any opponent that we have almost close to no information about then I need you to give this training over one...no over TWO HUNDRED PERCENT! IF WE ARE GOING TO WIN AGAINST A ARMY AND BEINGS THAT CAN KILL GODS WITH ONLY THEIR CLAWS AND TEETH, THEN I AM GOING TO NEED YOU TO TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY!" Issei yelled at everyone, causing a few to flinch, while others nodded their heads understanding what he was saying, but their were quit a few that looked at him with lust in their eyes, though Vali, Tiamat and surprisingly Saji and Murayama looked at Issei with battle hungry looks in their eyes, but Azazel nodded his head at what Issei said, with Baraquiel looking at Issei in awe, as Odin looked at Issei with a grin.

"Yep, that is our Issei, being serious when needed so everyone can survive something as serious as this." Raynare commented, making everyone look at her.

"Ah, I see so it is tough luck for some, but for us it is tough love, and his reason for doing that is so we can survive." Artemis realized with a small smile on her lips, but she soon raised an eyebrow when she looked at Tiamat.

"I get that, but as long as I can mess with my opponent and get stronger than I do not mind." Tiamat claimed, with Murayama nodding her head at what Tiamat said.

"It is likely that he we help us with our weaknesses, and will help us reach a new level of power and skills, am I right?" Kuroka theorized, which Issei nodded his head at what she said, making everyone look at each other for a second.

"That is right, now we need a location to train, but Azazel I will need your help for two things." Issei spoke while looking at Azazel, who raised an eyebrow at Issei.

"What is it Issei? I kinda have to help you, since you are being a good leader at the moment, so what do you need help with?" Azazel asked Issei, who gave a small sigh of annoyance.

"Simple, I need help with finding a location, I know a few places, but they would kill almost everyone here, due to the mass temperature, extreme climate, and so on, which could break people, second is that we might need to do that." Issei answered Azazel, making the Fallen's eyes widen for a second before Azazel started to smirk, while everyone else looked at the two in confusion.

"Yea, I can do that, but do you think that Saji will handle it?" Azazel commented, causing Saji's eyes to widen when his name was called, while Issei thought about what Azazel said and nodded his head.

"After all the intense training that he has done yes, he needs the full power of his gear to do this." Issei replied with confidence, which made everyone confused again, while Momo and Ruruko looked at Saji with worry in their eyes.

"Um...might I ask what you two are talking about?" Saji questioned the two, who both looked at each other, as Azazel walked away leaving Issei alone to explain what is going on for Saji, making the boosted gear user growl at the Fallen angel leader.

"Jack ass, alright Saji, we are talking about an upgrade, you are going to get the other pieces of Vritra, all of them were found by me and Azazel, and we turned it all into a pill, do not ask, by taking this pill you will be stronger, and you will feel like you are complete strange enough, but those are the positives, I do not know what will happen, but there is the chance you will lose your sanity, and you might reach it's true balance breaker, then their is the fact that Viritra will be awaken, and will be like Albion and Ddraig, I really can't say what will happen, but it will lead to something good or something bad, the odds are 50 percent survival and the rest is death." Issei explained to Saji, causing everyone to gasp at what Issei said.

"W-What?!" Saji exclaimed, but Issei said nothing for a moment, as he looked at Momo and Ruruko, who were yelling at him, while everyone else, except the girls that are with him and Vali and his team, to say their concern and thoughts on the thought of what Issei and Azazel were planing.

"Alright...SHUT UP! This is no time for getting fits and all this shit, besides I am not forcing anyone to do anything, never planed to Azazel was going to force Saji though, so keep an eye on him, but ultimately it is up to Saji to decide and do this, so your call Saji." Issei shouted at the people that were talking, before speaking in a calm tone, as everyone nodded their heads, except Momo and Ruruko who agreed after a bit of time, before they all looked at Saji, who had his eyes closed.

"If it will help me to protect those I care for...then I will do it!" Saji called out, making Issei smirk.

"Well then, it is time we get to work then." Issei claimed, with everyone cheering in agreement.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **There another chapter done, now you might be wondering where is the opening, easy to explain, got rid of it, it was unnecessary at the point, and I should have not used it, but yea that is it really if you have any questions then feel free to ask or PM me, but besides that I hope you all like the chapter and I hope to see you all next time, so yea, till next time.**

 **Complete Harem- Irina (Main girl), Raynare, Kuroka, Asia, Xenovia, Serafall, Gabriel, Penemue, Rossweisse, Yasaka, Artemis, Akeno, Koneko, Ophis, Ravel, Amaterasu, Le fay, Aphrodite, Tiamat, Murayama, Gaia, Bennia, Tsubasa, Elmenhilde Karnstein, Kiyome Abe** , **Tomoe, Sona, Jeanne**

 **Void**


	13. Chapter 13

**Surprises in a training week**

 **Hey everyone I am back with the next chapter for all of you, but first like always questions-**

 **Xerzo LotCN- The song sounded good in thought, so I gave it a try, as for training, it is a bit to get everyone ready to fight a god, and for him to get ready for his fight, yes it was rasegan, and no clones, I get confused by them.**

 **antifanboy- ok...?**

 **Ok, with that said and done, I do not own Highschool DXD, or any other anime, I do own the story idea, but that is it, other than this I hope you all like the chapter, so enjoy everyone!**

 **Destroer- I will try...**

 **Blue Eyes Pendulum Dragon- Yes, and on that form you will see.**

 **"Talk"**

 **'Thoughts'**

 **[Ddraig speak/thought]**

 **{Albion speak/thought}**

 ***Location/time change***

 **(Flashback)**

* * *

"Alright everyone, today is the first day of training, and let me tell you for some of you it will be hell, when I am done with most of you will be wishing you were dead, while the others will be surprised about their new strength and will actually will be able to fight new people, last longer against stronger opponents and such, so I am going to ask once are you ready!" Issei called out in a valley, as he was standing in front of everyone apart of the team that will fight Loki, while he was wearing a red sleeveless-t, black sweats and black training shoes, as the females in front of him were wearing two different types of clothes, for those that are apart of Issei's harem at the moment they were wearing sport bras, and shorts, while those that weren't were wearing track suits, as the boys there were wearing black sweats, and black shirts, except Vali and Saji who was wearing a white shirt and purple shirt respectively, but the look on those that did not experience his training before looked a bit surprised.

"...Can we get training started already..." Raynare spoke blankly, making Issei pout for a bit, before sighing.

"Fine whatever, now everyone here will wear these weights, in time these things will get more heavy in time, this will help with speed, now there are many of you that focus on one skill you have, or you are lacking something, so let me just say that if you do not give your all in this fight against Loki and his army, then not only you, but many people will die if you are holding back, so don't if you have a fear of your full power, then try and break that fear, cause we are not only going against a god, we are going against a being that is one of the top ten strongest beings in the world, from my training we will cover your weak points, and I will teach only a few something new, but it might only one thing I will teach at most, so first things first, everyone will run along this track I made, then we will go to some something else, which is that Kuroka will teach Koneko a bit of senjutsu, Tiamat with the help of Ophis and Raynare will be in charge of everyone else, except for Vali, Saji, and Murayama, you three are with me, since there is something that you three can learn from me ...or someone else, Artemis do what you were doing before, we will keep training until Azazel finds the person he needs to find." Issei replied, which everyone nodded their heads and ran so they do not have to deal with what Issei will do to punish them, while Issei stood still for a second, before turning around and tried to punch someone in the face, but the person caught Issei's fist, and Issei looked a bit shocked to see Shiva in front of him.

"Nice to see that you are prepared...I heard of your little problem, and I know when this will end, so a reminder, when you beat Loki, you have until Thursday no more, no less than that amount of time, if you do not do this, the I will come after you and will kill everyone close to you." Shiva told Issei with a small smile, which made Issei narrow his eyes.

"I won't, as long as there is a reason I will fight for all my love ones." Issei claimed as he passed Shiva and powered up to his max power in his base form, while Shiva started to power up as well, but Issei could not tell if it was his max power since he could not sense anything from Shiva.

"Good, it would be disappointing if you did nothing at all, so I will see you in a few days." Shiva replied, before disappearing from sight, as Issei just punched the ground in rage, causing a massive crater to be form, but he quickly calmed down when he saw everyone rushing towards him.

"Issei are you ok?!" Raynare called out, which Issei nodded his head for a second.

"Yea...just had something in my mind, but besides that I am fine, now everyone go to where you need to go." Issei told everyone, as they started to go to where they need to go, with the exception of a few that looked a bit reluctant in doing so, which left only Saji, Vali, and Murayama left, which two of the three looking a bit eager to learn something new, while the last of the three (Vali), looked a bit uninterested.

"Ok, so what are we going to do Issei? And when am I going to take that pill?" Saji asked Issei, who smirked for a bit.

"You will get the pill soon...actually now, but you and Vali are going to learn something from the dragons, since the best teachers to actually teach these techniques to you are dragons, as for Murayama, I will have to ask her some questions, but as for why I am saying this, is because this is going to be something that can really damage dragons, and since the four of us were born not as dragons, but had something that involves us to have dragon like DNA or equipment, it is best for us to learn it...Dragon Slayer Magic." Issei answered Saji, but his answer confused Murayama and Saji, while Vali looked a bit shocked.

"Are you saying we are going to learn the techniques that can kill dragons, even those with dragon like sacred gears?" Vali questioned, shocking both Murayama and Saji, as they looked at Issei in fear, while Issei just looked like nothing happened to begin with and just nodded his head.

"Yes, one in the same, now I know you are going to be asking 'why the hell are we going to learn something like that!' simple really, it is because I found out there are a shit ton of dragons, evil dragons that are working for the enemy, plus since the techniques have the elemental boost or some type of power that can be useful it is going to be our best weapon to use, I should know, I learned a few, there was fire, lightning, and white, the last one I got was from a past user from the gem from your sacred gear Vali, so you will learn the white dragon one, Saji if I have to guess than you might get the poison or shadow versions, but before that take this pill, you will be put in a trance though so you will not know what is going on around you, and you will be cover by a black sphere, so in this sphere you have to meditate and focus on learning all the things you will learn from your dragon." Issei replied, while handing Saji a black pill, which the teen caught and looked at it for a second, while Vali looked at Issei in the eyes trying to see something, but Murayama was wondering what will she go through.

"This pill is it, huh? I take this and I might go crazy, and will be out of my mind..." Saji muttered to himself, but Issei heard and nodded his head at what Saji said, which he noticed and sighed, before swallowing the pill and got into a meditation stance, before being engulfed by a black sphere, shocking Murayama, who jumped behind Issei, as both heavenly dragon users looked at what just happened as if it was normal.

"We won't see him for a while, now Vali to learn your slayer magic you must meditate, and learn not from just Albion, but also the past users of your sacred gear, this will help in more ways than one, such as juggernaut drive, and so on." Issei told Vali, who did not look at Issei, but he did walked away a bit before he started to meditate, leaving Muryama and Issei alone.

"Wow, I thought he was going to say something about your teaching." Murayama mumbled, making Issei smile a bit, as he grabbed a hold of her hand, which made the girl smile a bit.

"Yea, he can so anything he wants, so it does not surprise me much, but enough about Vali, there is your case now, I do not know what type of style of slayer magic to teach you." Issei told Murayama with a small smile, before becoming serious, which made Murayama think about what Issei said for a moment.

"What type of styles are there?" Murayama asked Issei, who just looked at her for a few seconds.

"A lot, it depends what you are interested in." Issei answered her question, which made her look at the sky for a bit, while closing her eyes and felt the breeze of the wind, making her eyes widen.

"The sky, that is what I want to learn." Murayama told Issei, who looked at her with wide eyes, before smiling for a bit.

"Alright, maybe Ophis or Tiamat can teach you, since I have no idea what to even teach about that style, I know it is real, but I never saw it." Issei replied, as they both walked towards where Tiamat, Ophis, and Raynare were, and saw a few people on the ground breathing hard.

"Come on, faster or you will get hit!" Tiamat called out loud, but stopped when she saw both Issei and Murayama walking towards the group.

"Hey Tiamat, I need your help with something." Issei spoke to Tiamat, as she appeared in front of the two with a confused look on her face.

"Is something wrong? If I am right you should not be done with training them." Tiamat said in a confused tone, making Issei give her a small smile.

"True, but it is about training, since I got some info about the evil dragons, I would not suggest this idea unless it was necessary, but do you think that you could teach Murayama Dragon Slayer Magic?" Issei replied with closed eyes, but his words made Tiamat look at him with wide eyes, before thinking about the evil dragons that she knew about and shivered at the thought of them coming.

"...Fine, best I can do is teach sky or water, I do not know if she would go with either of them, but that is the best I can do, but be warn Murayama, you abuse this power and I will kill you sister or not." Tiamat told both Issei and Murayama, which made the new female dragon nod her head at what Tiamat said.

"I got it, I will never abuse what you could teach me, besides I am happy that you see me as a sister since we are sharing the same man we want to mate with." Murayama replied with a small smile with a light blush on her cheeks, making Tiamat laugh a bit, while Issei looked away not know what to actually say at the moment to either of the girls.

"Well, it is something dragons get use to easily, and besides the way you are acting is that you want to either learn sky or sea, so let's go, Issei will you take my spot on training them?" Tiamat spoke with a grin on her face, which Issei replied by nodding his head and watched the two go to somewhere where they could train, before looking to those that were training, and came to a thought that got to him.

"Well they need the speed that is for sure." Issei muttered under his breath, while shooting multiple fireballs at everyone that was dogging.

*A few hours later*

"That was interesting..." Issei whispered to himself, as he looked at everyone that was finished training for the day, which was everyone except Vali and Saji, who he sensed was getting stronger every second.

 **[Those two are going to become powerful in the future, but I have to admit that I am surprised that you did not unlock balance breaker for those that have the artificial gear, and you do notice that Artemis achieve what she needed to learn, right?] Ddraig spoke in Issei's mind, which made him shake his head at what Ddraig said.**

'Simple, Raynare practiced a lot to master her balance breaker...but that really is not the point really, the real reason is that the ones I made drain a lot of magical and physical energy, which leads to a massive drain to the body, I hope this training will not only help them in a fight, but conserve energy, cause you can get as strong as you want, but without control there will be problems.' Issei thought with a smile, before becoming serious, and looked behind him to see Penemue appearing out of nowhere looking at him.

"So you noticed, darn and I just got here." Penemue groaned in displeasure, but that soon changed into a calm and happy look, while Issei looked at her with a raised eyebrow, as he was trying to think of why Penemue came here to the training ground.

"Ok, I am going to be blunt, why the hell are you here?" Issei asked the Fallen in front of him, who gave a dark smile, which scared him a bit since she was giving off a really dark aura.

"Just doing a job for Azazel, since he went to look for someone, now to what he said, he told me to tell you that you have until Friday to train, on Saturday he needs you, Vali, Saji, and Tiamat to meet him at this location." Penemue told Issei, as she handed him a piece of paper, which he looked at for a second, before nodding his head at what is on the card.

"Cool, now what else do you want, you could have sent someone to give me this, yet you came, why?" Issei replied, before asking Penemue a question that made her blush when she heard Issei's question.

"That...well...um..." Penemue stuttered, making Issei confused, till he saw the look in her eyes and blinked for a second.

"So that is the case, strange that the strongest woman of the Fallen angels fell in love after meeting me, just like Serafall." Issei commented, which made Penemue pout when she heard what Issei said.

"Not cool...I am different than her." Penemue claimed with a frown, but that made Issei roll his eyes.

"In this case you two are similar, everything else no you two are not." Issei stated in a deadpan expression, which made Penemue cross her arms and frown at Issei for a second, before she started to laugh.

"Alright that is true...but I have to ask, why did you make this team, you could have beaten Loki and his son, yet from what I hear you let him get away, why?" Penemue replied with a question, causing Issei to look at her for a second,before looking at the night sky.

"It is simple to be honest, one man cannot beat a army, they could be as strong as they want, but in time anyone can get weakened, that and I need to train for my fight against Shiva, and this is the best way to better defense for the fractions." Issei answered Penemue, who nodded her head at Issei's answer, but after looking at him for a few seconds she sat down next to him and put her head on his right shoulder, surprising Issei a bit.

"It must be stressful when you have the god of destruction challenging you to a fight." Penemue commented, which made Issei sigh and nodded his head.

"It is, I fought many people, gods, and so on, but this one person is different, a being that lives for destruction, sure he has a calm like personality, but in a fight he will not hold back." Issei replied while scratching the back of his head with his left arm, making Penemue 'hum'.

"That is true, no one really knows that much about Shiva since he has no one challenge him to a fight, and those that do challenge him only survive one hit...jeez...hmm, I guess I will be going now, it is late, and I have paperwork, hate it just as much as the so called rivalry between me, Serafall, and Gabriel." Penemue muttered under her breath, which made Issei smirk at the comment about paperwork.

"Good luck on that...by the way here, this is for you." Issei spoke with a smirk still on his face while he raised a hand up which was holding a necklace that was black with a peral like center, causing Penemue to shake her head with a smile and kissed Issei on the cheek before taking the necklace, surprising him greatly.

"Thanks, but don't be mean, I guess I will see you on our date three weeks from now, good luck training everyone!" Penemue called out with a grin before disappearing through a magic circle, as Issei just blinked at what just happened.

"What the hell..." Issei muttered under his breath with a hitch, as Ddraig laughed.

 **[Lady magnet partner, lady magnet.] Ddraig claimed with a sound of approval, making Issei chuckle a bit, before heading to bed.**

*In the morning*

"Ok everyone, today we will take it slow with some basic meditation, while also concentrating on the energy you possess, by doing so it allows you to have more control of you magic energy, meaning more power to release in a fight, because without control then you will burn out from using only a few attacks." Issei told everyone, while looking at the side and saw Vali meditating for a few seconds, before standing up and started to walk somewhere, to then look at the sphere Saji was in and saw that nothing change, to finally closing his eyes to sense Kuroka and Koneko were training, but it annoyed him since Koneko was still using only her devil powers, which he soon calmed down when he sensed Murayama and Tiamat, and sensed them going all out, while everyone else was in front of him, and noticed that they were all doing what he said, but he did noticed that a few twitched due to being in a calm state.

"Hmm...this is nice to be honest, so what are we going to do after this?" Raynare asked Issei, who had a thoughtful look on his face.

"Magic training, ki, other things as well, maybe sword training." Issei answered Raynare, who nodded her head in response.

"I can understand that...so when are you going to tell the girls about the reason that you had a training thing for everyone, cause Ophis knows and let's just say that she looks a bit bored being here." Raynare told Issei, who looked at Ophis with one eye, and noticed that she fell asleep, making him smile a bit.

"I know she is bored, but there is nothing we can do about it, and is it wrong that I training everyone so when artificial sacred gears are made they could use it without feeling any strain?" Issei questioned Raynare, who just shook her head, as Issei went into his mind to do some training, while unknown to him someone was looking at him.

"So he is out of it...ok, everyone from when you wake up and before you go to bed you will meditate, but for now we will train on magic and ki, and whatever, than a bit later we will focus on sword training." Raynare spoke out loud to everyone, as she stood up, with the others getting up as well, except Issei and Artemis, but one person was reluctant in doing so.

"Ok Raynare, what are we going to do?" Rossweisse asked the Fallen, who had a thoughtful look on her face, till she nodded her head.

"Basic stuff, I may not be good at devil magic, but I wrote down a few spells and such a few can learn, now for those that do not use magic a lot, let this be known that it is important to do some training in magic, but you do not need to be an expert at magic, you can just learn some magic that you are comfortable with, Issei himself in not an expert himself, but he has some magic that he mastered such as element and sneaking magic, and a bit more, Irina you are with me, since you only have holy powers I am going to teach a bit of holy tricks I know, and will help you make your own, now Akeno, you will have to join too." Raynare told everyone, while looking at Irina and Akeno, making the half fallen, half devil look at Raynare with a glare, but nodded her head, as the three flew in the air and went to a different location, after Raynare gave Sona a small list of spells, but as they landed on the ground Akeno summoned a bolt of lightning at Raynare, shocking Irina, but they froze when they saw Raynare looking unfazed.

"H-how..." Akeno muttered in disbelief, which made Raynare roll her eyes at what she said.

"Ten wings, they are not for show you know, so now you are going to listen to me, cause I am getting a bit pissed off about your attitude, I can see the way that you look at Issei, and I know that you did not like Rias's plan about letting Issei die...something I caused...eh, right anyway, if you are scare about what he thinks about fallen, look at me, my case was really bad, yet here I am, sharing him with others, and a little advice, talk to him, if you don't you will regret it." Raynare told Akeno, who still looked shocked, till she came to her senses and nodded her head for a second agreeing to what Raynare said.

"Alright, now that you two are done, can we, ugh!" Irina started, before she kneel down and hold her stomach in pain while wincing, shocking both Raynare and Akeno from the sudden action Irina made.

"Irina! Are you ok?!" Both Fallen asked Irina, who nodded her head and stood up after a bit.

"Yea...I did not expect that to happen, it was sudden...it was scary to be honest." Irina replied, while looking at her stomach in worry, which made Raynare and Akeno look at each other since they did not know what to do.

"Don't worry Irina we will see what Issei can do after training." Raynare told Irina, who nodded her head, before the three started to train.

*That night*

"That should be enough for now." Issei muttered to himself, as he finished his training for the day, which was getting hit by his own attacks multiple times.

"It is strange that you make your own attacks hit you." A voice spoke, making Issei look to where the voice came from, and saw Raynare with a nervous look on her face, making him confused.

"Not really, though I have to ask what is wrong, you look nervous." Issei commented with a small blink, causing Raynare to look away.

"You know your dream job-" Raynare started, but stopped when she saw Issei glaring at her.

"That dream died the second I became a devil, but yes I remember the job I always wanted, remember everything about everything related to the job, but what does that have to do with anything." Issei replied in a neutral tone, causing Raynare to flinch for a second.

"Right, well someone had a sudden pain in the stomach area for no reason, and I do not know how to reply to it, do you have an idea on what to do?" Raynare questioned Issei, who put a hand on his chin.

"Not much to be honest, it could be stomachache, don't know if it gets worse than something is up, but if you tell me who it is I might be able to help more." Issei replied with a straight face, making Raynare nod her head at what she heard.

"I see, than that will be it, I am not sure how much info I should give you, but it might just be a stomachache." Raynare claimed with a nod, before walking away, which made Issei raise an eyebrow, before his eyes became narrowed, as he turned around and saw Akeno looking at him.

Akeno "What do you want?" Issei asked Akeno, who fidget a bit, before taking a small breath and looked at Issei.

"I am sorry about what happened on your first date! I never agreed with Rias' plan!" Akeno exclaimed with a small bow, shocking Issei, who looked to stun to answer.

"Yea, I know, Kiba told me...you know for a strange reason you and Raynare look so much alike...I probably knew that you had Fallen angel blood in your veins when we met, I probably just denied the fact of that happening...it was stupid of me to think that." Issei muttered, but Akeno heard what he said and looked at him in surprise.

"Huh, is that so...where does that lead us then?" Akeno asked Issei, who just looked at her for a second.

"Do you forgive yourself?" Issei said with one eye open, as he lean onto a nearby tree, but what he said confused Akeno.

"What?" Akeno asked in confusion, which made Issei close his eyes.

"Do you forgive yourself, will you forgive the actions and the words you said to your father." Issei elaborated, which made Akeno blink for a second, before frowning.

"Why should I? He is the reason my mother died!" Akeno exclaimed, causing Issei to glare at her, which made her freeze.

"Why? Seriously! Your father is not the cause of your mothers death, her family was, think of it like this, if your father and mother did not met then you would not be born, they lose their happiness for all we know and they die from old age or an accident or some other bullshit, overall you can't prevent death...I wish it was possible, but it is not, we all will die, but it is better to make amends to those that deserve it then cut then forget them and feel like shit when something bad happens to them...look your father misses you, if I was in his shoes I would feel depressed that my own daughter hates me and wants nothing to do with me...friends is one thing, lovers and family is another, because they will be by your side for the rest of your life, I want us to be how we were before, well kinda, it is going to be almost impossible to tease me since after dealing with Raynare's teasing any amount of teasing will not work on me." Issei told Akeno in rage at the beginning, before it turned into sorrow, to finally humor, making Akeno have mix emotions about what was said, till she ran up to him and cried into his chest, while Issei rubbed her back and allowed her to cry, until after a few minutes later, when she calmed down and looked at Issei in the eyes.

"...i will give it a try..."Akeno told Issei in a low voice, making Issei smile.

"That is all I ask." Issei replied, as he hugged Akeno, who enjoyed the warmth from Issei's body.

*The next day*

"Ok Issei, what are we doing today?" Sona asked Issei, who was doing some stretches, but as Sona kept looking at him a blush formed on her face.

"That is simple, we are going to do martial arts, fighting techniques, stances, and everyone is going to do it, kings, queens, bishops, everyone, anyone who does not join will have to fight me, and let's just say I will not hold back." Issei answered Sona in a serious tone, surprising everyone as he looked at everyone with a sharp glare, but one person decided to raise their hand.

"Why do we have to join...?" Rias asked Issei, as she was pointing at herself, Akeno, Sona, and Tsubaki, which made Issei glare at her in annoyance.

"Seriously, you are suppose to be a king, where is your brain at the moment, but if you want an answer, it is simple, there are people here that are great at long range, sword combat, magic, and hand to hand combat, but that is just it, by only focusing on one thing with the exception of training in speed, that is just it you all center yourselves in one, what happens if you lose a sword in a fight if you always focus on fighting with a sword and you can't call another sword out, or even in the worse case if you are a long range fighter or focus on magic, and someone closes that range, you need to know multiple things, disbarment, hand to hand combat, and much more, but I think you specifically don't understand, you have to diverse yourself, otherwise you'll have your ass kick, and will lose to an opponent that can counter you, and before asking even sacred gears have weaknesses, so you can't rely on one thing to save you." Issei explained, making everyone understand what he was saying.

"So basically, cover our weakness in relying on one thing, but expand our self's so we can have a better chance at fighting." Sona claimed, causing Issei to nod his head with a small smile on his face.

"Exactly." Issei replied, till he saw Momo and Ruruko raising their hands, which they soon knew they had his attention.

"Issei, when are we going to see Saji again?" Momo asked Issei, who gained a thoughtful look on his face.

"Tomorrow if I have to guess, cause he is trying to master his sacred gear and win against his dragon, while learning something, Vali is training in something I told him to train on, while Murayama and Tiamat are somewhere else so Tiamat can teach Murayama to use magic in a way she could use, in the case of all three they are learning the same thing but in different styles, but you can join them Ophis, since a dragon can only teach a dragon." Issei claimed, but what he said made everyone look at Ophis, who just stare at Issei.

"No...I like to stay here with you..." Ophis stated, making Issei smile a bit, while everyone else looked at the two in awe, but as they did that Issei sensed Koneko's training, and frown a bit since he sensed some improvement, but it was only small.

"Alright everyone, onto training, oh, and some advice for those that are best with magic, try filling your punches with magic if necessary, cause that can help sometimes." Issei told everyone with a grin, which made a few people look at him in awe, especially Le fay.

"Alright Ise!" The female magician called out, as she ran up to Issei and kissed his cheek, surprising him for a second, before she gave him a small smile and left, making her brother look at Issei with a dark look in his eyes, causing Issei to roll his eyes in response.

"Get that look off your face, she is her own person, and I will protect her happiness if you threaten it, even if you are her brother." Issei told Arthur with a sharp glare, making the sword user nod his head for a second, before going somewhere to train, while everyone else was confused on what was going on.

*Later that night*

 **[Jeez, they are this tired? The kings and queens look like they are about to pass out, heck they can't even move! But there is one thing that caught my attention, Irina, she seems a bit sluggish today.] Ddraig told Issei in his mind, which Issei had to agree with a worried look on his face.**

'I noticed, well they think today was bad, then they will hate the next two days, but I am worried, Irina...it has been almost three weeks, could her problem might be because of that.' Issei thought with a frustrated look on his face, till he heard a small snap sound, making his eyes widen, as he was ready to punch whoever was behind him, but he stopped when he saw the strongest woman in heaven behind him.

"Well that is to be expected, you must have been in deep thought when I appeared." Gabriel claimed with a small smile, but her eyes showed a bit of concern in them, which some what confused Issei a bit.

"Yea I was, no offence or anything, but why are you here?" Issei asked the angel, who gave him a sweet smile.

"Is it wrong to visit?" Gabriel questioned Issei with a tilt of her head, making him raise an eyebrow at what she said.

"No, but I know you came here for some reason, cause your eyes are showing it." Issei claimed in a dry tone, causing Gabriel to look away with a blush on her face.

"I should have guess you would have seen though what I was saying, yes my brother has been checking the system, and found out something is wrong with the reincarnated angel's, well one of them, but that is it, so we need Irina to come to heaven next Sunday, but other than that nothing else." Gabriel told Issei, who gave her a blank look.

"Liar, that was not it, try better everyone was better at hiding what they were thinking, or something they want to say, so you might as well say it." Issei replied in a blank tone, making Gabriel sigh and look away with a blush on her face.

"It seems I can't get what teens say 'a fast one' right?" Gabriel asked Issei, who just blinked.

"Ok, helping you with phrasing, so onto that thing you were trying to hide." Issei replied in a stun tone, which made Gabriel pout a bit.

"I would..but I do not know how to talk about it, or what it is called." Gabriel told Issei, making him look at her surprise.

"Seriously? Alright...how about you describe it." Issei said to Gabriel in a nervous tone, as the angel nodded her head and closed her eyes for a second.

"It feels warm...and I can't get the image of someone out of my head, and I blush every time I am near said person." Gabriel told Issei with a blush that started to grow on her face, but Issei looked at her in disbelief.

"Um...that is love, but not the type of love as in siblings and friends, but the love between lovers, a married couple, and so on like that." Issei told Gabriel, who blushed a bit more, but nodded her head anyway.

"I see...then may I ask you if we can explore these feelings then?" Gabriel asked Issei with a loving look, as he just smiled at her.

"Knew you were going to say it, but let's go on a date, I will tell you more later, but for now, do you want to watch the stars?" Issei replied, which Gabriel nodded her head and sat next to Issei as they looked at the stars.

*In the morning*

"Alright everyone, today I got us some help, for the next two days he will help us, so I want you to say hello to Tannin!" Issei called out to everyone with a small smirk, as everyone looked at him with wide eyes, as they saw the meteor dragon in front of them.

"That is right maggots! Now you better start running, cause I will break you if you do not hurry." Tannin called out, as he was getting ready to shoot fireballs out of his mouth, making everyone run as fast as they could away from Tannin, leaving Issei, Raynare, Artemis, and Ophis behind.

"Man that was funny to see, alright, now time to train!" Issei called out with a smirk, which made the girls shake their heads at what Issei said.

"Well if that is the case, then I am going to help Tannin, want to come Ophis?" Raynare told Issei, before asking Ophis a question, which she nodded her head, before the two fly off.

"I would, but I want to focus on my new form before anything else." Artemis told Issei, as he nodded his heand and started to meditate.

'This is a slow day.' Issei thought in boredom, as he sensed everyone in the area, and was glad to see that everyone was improving, except for one person, which bugged him like no tomorrow.

*At night*

"...Why must I train with her...I don't even know how to act around her..." Koneko muttered under her breath, till something hit her head, making Koneko look behind her and saw on the ground was a pine-cone.

"Well now that I have your attention, you act like a sister, that is obvious." A voice told Koneko, which she found the source of the voice which was Issei, who was looking at her with cross arms.

"Why would you care about my situation?" Koenko asked Issei with a raised eyebrow, but that comment made Issei roll his eyes.

"Well I am dating your sister, plus we need to talk, but knowing you would be a hard head about this talk." Issei answered Koneko, who tilted her head a bit.

"...What talk...?" Koneko questioned Issei, as he just shook his head a bit.

"Isn't it obvious? My death, cause when I look at you I can see someone who is like Kiba, and I find that disgusting, you listen to someone who would allow someone to die without thinking what might happen, what happens if Rias could not revive me, or what happens if...well I don't know, many things could happen, and it would be all your fault that it happened, just because you did not say anything, being loyal is one thing, but listening to things that involves people getting killed is stupid." Issei told Koneko in a calm tone, which scared Koneko a bit, but after hearing what he just said, she looked at the ground in sadness.

"...You are right...you were a pervert though...but even with that...no one deserves to die if it was possible to save them..." Koneko muttered, as she fell onto her knees and was about to cry, till Issei lifted her up and started to carry her in a bridle style fashion.

"Good to see that you got your morals back, listen to this though, your sister loves you, no matter what she will care for you, she saved you even though she is now wanted devil, well used to, but no matter what when I look into her eyes before she goes to sleep I can see the pain in them, the pain that her sister does not want her around, she wants to make amends with you for everything she did, and is hoping that things can go back to like they were before, yet you are scared of your power, you can't be scared of yourself, you can't be scared of your power, if you are scared for a second, then the people around you will be more in danger, if you are afraid of losing control of your powers then don't be, cause everyone here is ready to help you if it is needed." Issei spoke to Koneko in a soothing voice, which made Koneko blush at hearing that tone of voice he used.

"Alright...Ise...I will give it a try..." Koneko replied, before her eyes closed as she soon fell asleep, making Issei smile, as he kissed her forehead, and started to walk to where the others were.

*The next day*

"That is right! Dogging, and knowing when to counter and attack are the most important things in a fight!" Issei called out, as he watched everyone fighting Tannin and saw them dogging all of his attacks, and went in to attack or counter everything Tannin throws at them, while next to him Artemis was meditating, Ophis was still asleep on the ground, and Raynare, she was somewhere with Akeno and Irina and was helping them train, as Issei started to sense that Tiamat and Murayama were walking back to his location, along with Vali, who started to return back to where the others were, till Issei froze and looked to where the black sphere Saji was in and saw that it was about to break.

 **[He is finally free? Strange that he did not come out yesterday.] Ddraig claimed in Issei's mind, but all Issei did was shrug.**

'It makes sense when you think about it, he must of had a hard time in his mind, I am surprise that he is coming out now, my first guess was just that a guess of when Saji would come out, but I am glad he is coming out, since we will need his help for tomorrow.' Issei thought, as the sphere exploded, which blinded everyone that was training, but when they got back their vision they saw Saji floating in the the air with now black hair that was standing up and had purple dashes in it, along with that was two black dragon wings that came out of his back, but they have a tint of purple on them, but the real difference was that Saji had dragon scales on the upper and lower part of his face, though that difference was tie to when he opened his eyes and showed his iris was gold and the scarlet to his eyes was black, which made both Momo and Reurko looked at him with blushes on their faces.

"Sorry it took so long everyone, but I had to do a lot of training, dame Vitra took forever." Saji claimed, but when he did say that a purple circle appear on his right hand, which took everyone by surprise.

 **(Not my fault you were weak to start with.) A deep voice claimed, making both Issei and Ddraig look at Saji's hand in surprise.**

"Dame, never thought he could do the same thing as Ddraig and Albion, well shit, I do not think Vali would believe me unless you spoke again Vitra." Issei said in a shock tone, while everyone else look at him in disbelief.

"Well I came back a bit ago, and just heard what him, so yea I would believe it." A voice told Issei, causing everyone to look at the source of the voice, only to see Vali with Murayama, and a stun Tiamat.

"Huh, cool, well you me, Saji, and Tiamat, need to head somewhere tomorrow to talk to someone,because Azazel might had found someone that will tell us where Loki is at." Issei replied, as the three who were suppose to join him nodded their heads, but before anyone could say anything the boosted gear appeared on Issei's left arm, while Divide dividing appeared on Vali's back.

 **{Never thought I would hear from you again Vitra, thought you were going to be sliced up for the rest of your life.} Albion spoke in a taunting manner, which made Vitra growl in annoyance.**

 **(Shut it you albino, at least I had a reason to be spit apart, you and Ddraig are suppose to be stronger than me, yet God had trouble making me into a sacred gear!) Vitra exclaimed, making Albion growl, but Ddraig said nothing or did nothing yet.**

 **[...I think he already made a tone of sacred gears and had no rest till after he had to deal with you...or he got lazy, either way doesn't matter, we are stuck where we are for the rest of our life's, going from host to host watch them ignore us and used our power for their own greed...it is a wast, if anything I rather stay with the host I have for the end of time, cause he can actually make things interesting, plus he actually talks to me in regular conversations, there were a few five at most, the others did not care, so do whatever you two want to do at the moment, cause I am not getting involved in the past...well for now...but I am going to relax, and go to sleep.] Ddraig interrupted the two bickering dragons, before making the boosted gear disappear, as everyone look at Issei's hand in shock, except for Issei himself and Ophis, who just smiled a bit, while Ophis just did not care at the moment, but she still had a bit of a curious look in her eyes.**

'I never knew you felt like this Ddraig...don't worry we have a bunch of adventures left in our life's and I bring a bunch of tales and stories about us that will go down in history.' Issei thought, before grinning at everyone.

*Later that night*

"Hey Issei..." A voice spoke behind Issei, who was standing on top of a cliff, while he was wearing his clothes that he wore before he fought Loki the first time.

"What do you want Kiba?" Issei asked the voice, who was now known as Kiba, as said knight looked at Issei for a second.

"I want to ask you something." Kiba told Issei, who looked at Kiba with a amused look.

"I was under the impression you did, but whatever, what do you want?" Issei asked Kiba, who narrowed his eyes for a second, but sighed.

"Help, that is all, I need help, I want to learn something new, out of this whole trip it was all basics, and advance stuff, mastering magic and so on, but I want to learn one thing, you know to keep it as a secret weapon, so can you help?" Kiba answered Issei's question with a question, which made the user of the boosted gear think about what Kiba said for a second, before looking at him with a serious face.

"One move, but remember this, when I teach you this technique, a technique that will only work with those with a evil heart, anyone else and the damage will only be limited since you can use this attack with a sword or no sword, now are you ready?" Issei replied, to which Kiba nodded his head, as they both made a sword appear in front of themselves.

*The next day*

"Ok, so who is this person Azazel wants us to meet?" Saji asked Issei, who just shrugged as the three dragon sacred gear users and Tiamat entered a cave, and soon saw Azazel on a some type of circle.

"Ah you came, hmm...you are all stronger, especially you Vali, you seem more calm, and centered, like you have a clear mind." Azazel claimed, as he looked at the four dragons in front of him.

"Yes, we have gotten stronger, now who is this person you talked about in your note?" Issei questioned Azazel, who gave Issei a small smile and pointed in front of him, which annoyed Issei and Saji.

"A dragon, well Tiamat might know who, but this dragon will, and the dragon is a she, also I am not the only person here." Azazel claimed, as he pointed behind him, and Issei saw Tannin with his arms cross.

"Hey Tannin, so this is where you went off to last night." Issei commented, causing Tannin to nod his head.

"Yea, and now we need everyone to stand in a pacific circle spot and...you know what just stand on a symbol that represents what type of dragon you are so we can call upon Midgardsormr." Azazel called out, but what he said made Issei raise an eyebrow.

"Him? Loki's son, and the most laid back and laziest dragon ever? Yea we will be here for a while." Issei commented with a sigh, making Azazel and Tannin sigh, but no matter what they agreed with Issei.

"Yea, this will take probably a day to prepare everything, we have a team ready, oh and Barquiel will join you, all we need is the last few touches and we will be ready to fight." Azazel claimed, as him and everyone else got in the spot with their symbol, and when they started to glow, all they heard was someone snoring, which irritated Issei.

"I got it..." Issei muttered, while he took in a deep breath and roared as loud as he could, which made everyone shake a bit, but it got the being who was snoring to wake up.

"What? Who did that?" A now huge size dragon questioned, making Issei smirk a bit.

"Me, we need your help to deal with your father and brother." Issei answered the dragon with no fear, as the dragon looked back at him with it's identity now know as Midgardsormr, with a small tilt of his head.

 **To be continued..**

* * *

 **There we go another chapter done, nw with this said and done, I hope you like the chapter and if you have any questions feel free to ask, or PM me, other than that really I do hope you like the chapter, and I hope to see you later.**

 **Complete Harem- Irina (Main girl), Raynare, Kuroka, Asia, Xenovia, Serafall, Gabriel, Penemue, Rossweisse, Yasaka, Artemis, Akeno, Koneko, Ophis, Ravel, Amaterasu, Le fay, Aphrodite, Tiamat, Murayama, Gaia, Bennia, Tsubasa, Elmenhilde Karnstein, Kiyome Abe** , **Tomoe, Sona, Jeanne**

 **Void**


	14. Chapter 14

**Taking on gods, and the release of a new power and comrade**

 **Hey everyone I am back with the next chapter for all of you, but before anything else, questions-**

 **Xerzo LotCN- The only people that know Irina is pregnant are Issei, Irina herself, and Artemis, everyone else will find out soon.**

 **Fallen Dragon God- ...yes...**

 **xHFSxShadow- No Rias will not join the harem, the reason to that is that a Rias and Issei couple thing is not really my favorite thing, them being friends or something similar is fine to me, but overall no Rias in the harem.**

 **There with that done I hope that you all like the chapter, but I do not own Highschool DxD, I do own the story idea though, but other than that I still hope you like the chapter, so yea, enjoy!**

 **"Talk"**

 **'Thoughts'**

 **[Ddraig speak/thought]**

 **{Albion speak/thought}**

 **(Vitra speaks/thoughts)**

 ***Location/time change***

 **(Flashback)**

* * *

"Alright everyone, we have only a few hours to head to the location, from the info we got, a group from Nordics is going to send us a replica of Thor's hammer, but it will need the power of lightning, so Akeno, and Baraqiel, I need both of you to work together to help power up the hammer, I will also help as much as I can, and we might get another person to help as well, Azazel is getting this person, but our whole plan is involved around the hammer, since I am afraid that I will kill someone on the enemies side in a rash action, but as we wait for this hammer to come, the groups are simple, me, Saji, and Vali will fight Loki, and his son, and grandchildren, yea don't ask, but everyone else, you will all go fight off the army, I will pick people in charge, and positions you will get, the ones in charge are Raynare, and Sona, the people that will play support or will fight at range will be, Asia, Le fay, Gasper, and Artemis, everyone else will be in front and will fight the army, and Tannin who will join us along with Tiamat will be in the front, with a second job in mind, which is to watch Fenrir and his kids, if they somehow get pass me, Saji, or Vali but advice, do not go alone, do not get cocky, and don't waste your energy, we fight as one, and work as one, it does not matter what happened in the past, we are here fighting for the innocent, that will be it for now, so get ready for tomorrow, dismiss." Issei spoke in a strict tone, making everyone nod their head in reply, before going to do what they need to do, but Issei grabbed Irina's arm before she could leave, which confused her.

"Is something wrong Issei?" Irina asked Issei, who looked around for a second, before looking at her.

"Ok, honestly tell me, how are you feeling, after hearing that someone had a stomach problems, I knew it had to be you, after seeing you hold your stomach a while ago, so how do you feel?" Issei replied with a bit of concern, while Irina looked away with a blush on her face.

"Other than knowing that I have a baby growing in me? I actually am happy for that, but I am concern about what will happen during the battle, what would happen if my stomach acts up, I do not want to be a burned, yet I also do not want to fight, one hit in the stomach and I will have a miscarriage, I don't want that, I can be a mother, but I also want to save people, I am torn on what to do..." Irina muttered, making Issei concern.

"Hey don't act like that, you need to be strong both mentally and physically for the baby, but if you are worried about it so much, then you should play defensive, attack when it is needed, if things get worse than I will get you out of there." Issei told Irina, who looked at the ground for a second, before agreeing to what he said.

"Alright...nothing else could really help, it is the only thing that can be done." Irina claimed, making Issei smile a bit, and hugged her, which she happily accepted.

"You know when people find out we will be in the middle of some pretty insane shit." Issei told Irina, who giggled when they ended their hug.

"I know, papa will kill you for making me pregnant, sorry about that..." Irina muttered in a low voice, causing Issei to laugh awkwardly at what she said.

"It is fine, I am hoping that your father won't kill me, but I think he won't do that...hopefully." Issei replied with a small smile, which Irina gave him a wry smile.

"We can only hope...but what are we going to do, it will take nine months, so what will we do, I do not want to miss school, cause I had a few careers in mind..." Irina spoke with a small shake of her body, making Issei look at her for a second.

"I know of a place that can help us, but you have to wait, one or two weeks, that is all, but we need to tell people soon, otherwise major chaos and bull shit will happen, and I rather not deal with the bull shit of a few people, though I do know that girl's might be cool with it, except probably Tiamat and Kuroka, since when they find out they probably want children next, along with Raynare, since if Kuroka is involve she will get involve too." Issei told Irina with a awkward look on his face, causing Irina to hold back from laughing at what she heard at the end, before giving Issei a bright smile.

"Alright, as long as we have a plan than I think we are set, so with that said I am going to go and get ready for the battle." Irina replied with her usual smile, which made Issei smile back, as he watch her leave, before sighing.

"I am going to have an eventful week or two, there is no doubt about it." Issei told himself, as a green circle appeared on his left hand.

 **[That might be true, but would you have it any other way?] Ddraig asked Issei, who had a thoughtful look on his face, before he started to smile.**

"To be honest, no way, I really can't think of my life being to plain and ordinary, sure I wish there are days I can relax, but I really love my crazy supernatural life style." Issei claimed with a smirk on his face, just as Ddraig hummed in amusement.

*A few hours later*

"So this is the place Issei?" Sona asked the user of the Boosted gear, as he just nodded his head, while looking around at the empty rocky valley.

"Yea, I hope you and Raynare are ready, cause this battle will be hell." Issei stated with a serious look in his eyes, as he looked at Sona, before looking at Raynare, who gave him her cheerful grin.

"Do not worry Issei, with both of us working together we can win this fight, besides some of us have sacred gears, artificial yeah, but...wait hold on, I just became cocky, sorry, should stay focus, cause have to much of a big head will be the end of me." Raynare spoke with a smirk on her face, before scolding herself in front of everyone, making Issei smile at what she just did, while everyone else looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Good you are learning, now remember everyone, we are to do as much damage as we can, when the hammer gets here, we will use it to seal up someone...I don't actually know if his son is human or not, and I do not care, but yeah, so everyone get into formation, Vali, Saji you two are with me." Issei told everyone with a stern gaze, as everyone nodded their heads at what he said, while he had his wings out, with Vali and Saji having their own set of dragon wings out.

"Good luck Saji!" Momo and Ruruko called out, which made Saji smile, as he waved at them, with Issei doing the same thing to his girl's, while the three dragons flew, till they saw Loki, Fenrir, and two beast that look the same as Fenrir.

"So you decided to come, I thought you would be a coward, and I see that you brought a few friends, to bad they can't handle me and my army." Loki claimed, which made Issei raised an eyebrow at what Loki said.

"What the hell are you talking about, all I see is your son, and grandchildren, so what army are you talking about?" Issei asked Loki, who began to smirk after a minute and raised his staff into the air, and a bunch of magic circles appeared, about twenty, to twenty-five versions of Midgardsomr's, which made Issei's eyebrow twitch at seeing that happening.

"My creations clones of Midgardsomr, along with this." Loki replied, as he now started to make three beams, which connected to Fenrir and his two son's increasing their powers greatly, annoying Issei even more when he saw what Loki did.

"You really know how to get on peoples nerves when you do not know it, you magically buffed up your son and grandchildren." Issei growled, shocking Saji a bit, before silently agreeing with Issei, while Vali just did not care about the clones, just as Loki started to laugh like a maniac.

"Ah, but this is my will, I will win, but if you are still foolish enough to challenge me, then as they say it in your words, come at me!" Loki called out with a dark grin on his face, as the three dragon users started to power up to full power, making Loki frown for a second, and when they were done, they charged at the three beast and Loki himself.

*With the others*

"Well, this is something, clones of a dragon king, so everyone ready?" Raynare started, but before she could get an answer Tiamat just went up to the first clone, and started to beat the living shit out it, giving the clone no time to attack, defend or anything of the sort, since Tiamat treated the clone like a punching that she would attack nonstop until she finally decided to end it by making a giant ice spear and impaled the clone, before making the spear exploded when the clone hit the ground killing it, which made everyone shock by the display of power.

"That was for pretending to be a dragon king." Tiamat scoff, making everyone blink, before Raynare sighed and lower her head towards the ground.

"We were not suppose to waste so much energy, but what the hell, why not, you going to go join her Tannin-" Raynare asked, but then saw that the ex-dragon king was not around, before she saw him fighting two clones of Midgardsormr at the same time with a angry expression on his face.

"They will run out of energy soon, I sense that a few of these so called clones are getting magically enhanced, which is buffing them up, in multiple ways possible." Sona claimed with a frown on her face, which made Raynare sigh at what she said.

"Yea, no doubt about it, I can see why Issei made a plan like that now, to make cover, allow some damage, and so we can analyze our opponents, it is a genius strategy and all, it might have some flaws, but it is a good plan regardless, whatever though, I guess we better get control of the situation, otherwise things will go down hill." Raynare agreed, before looking at everyone that was around the two girls, with Sona doing the same.

"Might as well get started, alright everyone into formation, and start the attack!" Sona called out, with everyone doing what she said and got into formation, and slowly charged at the clones, will the long range fighters started to attack.

"Alright here we go, Sky Dragon's Claw!" Murayama called out, as she jumped up in the air, with her feet aiming at one of the clones, before spinning in the air, making slashes of air appear, hitting the clone causing a lot of damage to be done, which the clone was soon killed when Kuroka punch it in the chest destroying it from existence, before looking at Murayama and gave her a big grin.

"Nice work seems like all that training really helped out, don't you agree?" Kuroka asked the female dragon slayer, who just shrugged her shoulders.

"A major appointment, but I am not doing that attack with a skirt on, by the way Sky Dragon's Roar!" Murayama claimed before moving Kuroka a bit, as she took a deep breath and release a strong wind like tornado at a clone, surprising Kuroka a bit.

"Huh, owe you one, now I am off, see you later Murayama!" Kuroka told Murayama, who blinked for a second when she saw that Kuroka disappeared.

"Leaving me alone, and five clones behind me...not a good day, ah well, Sky Dragon's wave wind!" Murayama muttered, before calling out a dragon slayer spell, with both of her arms raised up, making a powerful tornado appear, tearing apart all the clones nearby, while Raynare watched this happen in awe.

"Wow, you trained her well Tiamat." Raynare claimed, with a light spear in her hand, as both her and Tiamat are fighting two clones, with little trouble.

"Yep, if anyone could get the job right it is going to be me." Tiamat declared with a proud smile on her face, making Raynare roll her eyes at what she said.

"Whatever, let's just finish these two off, we can't waste so much energy in this fight." Raynare told Tiamat, who nodded her head, as they raised their hands up and combine a light spear with ice magic, making the spear half frozen and half not frozen, and when it was launched a hundred more spears were made a second later, leading to both clones roaring in pain, before they were killed by lightning, and saw that Akeno helped the two out, but looked a bit tired, but before Raynare could say anything she saw that Akeno had one devil wing and one Fallen wing out, making Raynare smile a bit.

"Nice to see that you are embracing your true self, though I have to say, are you ok, you look drain." Raynare commented with a hint of concern in her voice, which made Akeno frown for a second, before looking at the ground in defeat.

"Yea, I am not used to using both powers, so it has a bit of a bigger stain than I thought, but even if it is the first time I am using both my devil and fallen powers together, the only reason I am not drained of my energy yet is due to Issei's training, but after this I need to train more." Akeno told Raynare, who blinked in surprise for a few seconds.

"Alright head back then, and rest, you, and your father as far as we know are the two most important people here, and we need you two at full power when the hammer is here." Raynare replied, making Akeno look at her for a second with hesitation, but soon listen to what she said and left, leaving both Raynare and Tiamat alone.

"So who do you think is going to get tired next?" Tiamat asked Raynare, who had a thinking look on her face.

"My guess, Rias, then Koneko, maybe the whole Sitri team or Murayama, which ever comes one after the other, to Irina, and with the males in Vali's team later in time are going to be tired, then finally our supporters will have problems, and it looks like I was right on my first and second calls." Raynare answered Tiamat, as they saw Rias leaving the battle field with Koneko, which both had tired looks on their faces, while also looking a bit beat up, as Rossweisse was protecting everyone that was heading back to recover.

"Huh, well I guess that makes sense since they started to train again, but if that is the case, what are we going to do, half the people that are here just started to train again, so what are we going to do when there is only a few people left?" Tiamat asked Raynare, who was deep in thought for a second, before pulling out her artificial sacred gear.

"Breaker." Raynare spoke in a calm voice, as she was now wearing the armor to her artificial sacred gear, making Tiamat blink for a second when she sensed Raynare was at her full power, which was in the level of middle class gods themselves.

"Yea that will work." Tiamat claimed, before roaring with her powering up to her maximum power, as Raynare lifted one hand with her wings out, as a light spear formed in her hands.

"Yea, time to kick some ass." Raynare agreed, before the two jump at some clones nearby, while nearby Xenovia finally killed a clone, a clone that was about to attack Murayama, who now had a silver-grey sword, that had a sky blue sphere in the middle of the blade.

"Thanks for the help Xenovia." Mutrayama told Xenovia, as she attacked a clone that was getting a little to close for comfort, while Xenovia covered her back, when a clone was going to attack Murayama, before falling to the ground on one knee, and hiss in pain, when she saw that she had a few scraps and cuts on her body.

"No problem, I might need to go all out though, otherwise I might get really hurt later on." Xenovia replied, making Murayama raise an eyebrow at what she said.

"Do you have control of the form? It would help if you do, otherwise it will be like your first time." Murayama asked Xenovia, who just blushed at what she said for a second, before becoming serious when she saw a bunch of clones closing in.

"I am sure I got control, Breaker!" Xenovia claimed, before raising her sword in the air, with her armor now forming around her, proving that she was in her balance breaker that her artificial scared gear gave her, as she now had eight wings behind her, just as she glared at the clones, before appearing before one of them and slashed down, cutting one clone in half, while Murayama looked at the scene in awe, before looking at her sword.

"Dame, wish I could activate mine." Murayama muttered in annoyance, making Xenoiva look at her for a second, before shaking her head.

"You probably can, I do not know, but do not hold back." Xenovia told Murayama, who looked at her sword for a second, before nodding her head, and raised it up, and charged at a clone and strike it with a downward slash, and once she did, she flipped the sword so she can grip it a different way, so she could makes slashes that were sideways, before flipping backwards, to gain some distance when the clone started to attack with different elemental attacks.

"Come on, nothing, must be one of the enhanced ones, just fucking great, no way am I going to lose here when I trained my ass off to get this strong, and to at least get together with the guy I like, so come on Breaker!" Murayama yelled, as her sword glowed, and sky blue armor surrounded her, and in a flash she was now in a mix of knight armor that had a dragon like appearance, such as the arms, legs, and face, with her now sky blue dragon wings out, that looked similar to angel wings, which made her look at her self for a second, before stretching her hand out to see her sword was gone, but in it's place a crystal like sword appeared surprising her, and Xenovia, who landed next to her, who was breathing a bit hard.

"Impressive, let's see how much damage you can do before you get tired." Xenovia told Murayama, who nodded her head, before the two started to attack all the clones, which they easily started to kill the clones easily, leaving only ten left, but when they saw that, they saw Irina in the middle of four clones surrounding her, as she was holding her stomach in pain, with a hint of fear in her eyes, but they soon saw Issei looking at Irina in worry, which lead to Kuroka, Xenovia, Raynare, and Tiamat appeared next to her ready to defend her, till Kuroka turn towards her with surprise written all over her face.

"Your pregnant! We are talking about this later!" Kuroka exclaimed in a serious tone, which was really serious since she did not say 'Nya~', but when the girl's that were protecting her look at her with wide eyes, as she was giving them a sheepish grin, they just shook their heads at the news and decided to talk about it later, and when they got ready to fight they saw everyone, except Sona, Murayama, Kiba, Arthur, Bikou, and Tsubaki still fighting the six clones that were still standing, while Tannin was with Issei, Saji, and Vali, but they were brought of their thoughts when Murayama was smacked away, and landed next to Irina, with her armor starting to crack.

"Sorry girls, I am at my limit, if you want I can get Irina out of here, Asia's knocked out from over using her balance breaker, and Le fay is about to pass out soon, but Artemis is still going on." Murayama muttered, before struggling to stand up, which made all the girls worried.

"Murayama get Irina out of here, we will hold off these clones so that you two can escape." Raynare told Murayama, who nodded her head, and quickly grabbed Irina, before flying towards everyone that could not fight any more, leaving the four girls behind, making Kuroka sigh for a second.

"Great, now I can really cut lose...Nya~" Kuroka spoke in a cheerful tone, making everyone, except Raynare look at her in confusion, till she started to power up, with her hair started to turn to a silver-grey color, and her eyes turn into a bright shining blue color, causing her fangs and nails to sharpen, added to the fact that she now had thick black lines on he cheeks that were sideways, leaving everyone who saw the transformation look at her in awe.

"Huh, so that is your thing, better be happy Issei was the cause for you to have that form." Raynare questioned Kuroka, who just grinned at Raynare, before looking at her hands, and then suddenly punched the air, making a massive shock wave, leading to the clone in front of her to be blown away easily without that much effort.

"I will admit, I am happy, but still we have a job to do, then we have to get some answers from Irina and Issei, and to get a baby shower ready, cause apparently someone did not tell us something big was happening!" Kuroka started in a low voice, before shouting at the end, making Irina blush, while everyone else that was near her did not understand what she was talking about.

"Let's just kill these things, because I am getting really ticked off with this conversation." Raynare told Kuroka, who just grinned at her, before they ran at one of the clones, which Raynare cut it in half with her light spear, before Kuroka appeared and started to deliver fast and powerful blows all across the clone, till she sent one blast of ki at it completely destroying the clone, just as Xenovia was ruining in a diamond like shape around a clone, cutting in multiple locations, before jumping in the air and started to cut the clone in half easily, killing it in an instant, as Tiamat just called upon all the magic power she had and release it all at the clone she was facing destroying it in a second, just when the other clones went down, leaving two left, but there was the problem that Xenovia was tired and her armor faded, while also Bikou and Sona were on the ground tired as well, but Tiamat and Arthur were breathing hard, with Tsubaki on the floor trying to get up, but before she could a clone started to charge at her, and she would have been hurt, if Kiba had not just appeared and smacked the clone back with his sword, which was glowing blue.

"NO! I WILL NOT ALLOW ANYONE ELSE TO BE HURT, SO FEEL THIS! MY LOVE, MY SORROW, AND EVERYTHING I FELT IN MY LIFE! SPIRIT SWORD!" Kiba called out, as the blue glow to his sword enlarge, as he started to fight the clone with his sword, before stabling it, and made multiple slashes left, right, up down, sideways and so on, till Kiba made one horizontal slash, appearing behind the monster, with his sword back to normal, and in a second the clone exploded, leaving everyone stun.

"Dame..." Bikou muttered, before everyone heard a roar, and saw the last clone about to attack a now really tired Kiba, till it was hit by an arrow, before exploding, causing everyone to look at the shooter, who was Artemis, but her hair was now gold-silver like color, with her eyes now purple like a jewel, as she lower her bow, and sighed.

"Never thought I would have to use this form, but what can I say, can't plan everything." Artemis spoke, but before anyone could say anything Saji in his balance breaker armor crashed in front of them hitting the ground hard, with Tannin landing next to him, shocking everyone especially two girls that were in love with him, and were sharing him.

"Saji!" Momo and Ruruko called out in fear, while everyone else looked to where Issei and Vali were.

*With Issei, Vali, and Saji when everyone was fighting the clones*

"So what is your plan, you would not do this if you had nothing to gain, or is there some other motive?" Issei asked Loki, who just smirked at what Issei said.

"That is something you will never know, but I will tell you one thing about my plan though it involves Ragnarok." Loki replied, making Issei and Vali look at Loki with wide eyes in both shock and a hint of anger.

"You bastard, we will stop you before that will even happen!" Issei exclaimed, as he started to power up to full power, with Saji and Vali doing the same thing, causing Loki to laugh.

"You say that, but the only problem you will have is that you have to face my son and his children." Loki claimed with a smirk, as he started to float in the air, which Saji, Vali, and Issei nodded to each other, before Vali transformed into his True Chaos Lucifer Hybrid form, and Saji transformed into the new transformation he made for himself which made him have dark blackish, pupleish scales around his face on the sides and his forehead, with his eyes becoming slits, and his arms started to have the same color scales forming, with his hair was now standing a bit up, with a bit of purple highlights now mixed with his hair.

"Heh, then you will have to have a big funeral, cause when we are done here they will most likely be dead, and with this 'Poison Dragon Hybrid Force' transformation I will have even a better chance at fighting against your child and grandchild." Saji exclaimed with a smirk on his face, causing Issei and Vali to look at him for a few seconds, before looking at Loki, Fenrir, and his children.

"Please do not get cocky Saji, that will lead to your death, not only that, but remember that these things are strong enough to kill gods, so be cautious." Issei told Saji, who looked at Issei for a second, before shaking his head.

"Right sorry, lost a bit of my human sanity there for a moment, alright Vitra, let's show these so called gods what they are up against!" Saji yelled out loud, making Vali scoff, but had his divine dividing out and ready.

 **(Balance Breaker) Vitra called out, as Saji now had the leg pieces and arm pieces of Vitra on, before a chest plate was made, and a helmet was form, making it look like a scale male, that had tentacles, which made Issei and Vali look at him in surprise, before Vali started to chuckle.**

 **{Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker!} Albion also called out, as Vali was now covered by a familiar white armor.**

"Alright, I will fight Fenrir, while you two take care of his kids Skoll and Hati, not saying his whole name, cause it is a mouth full." Issei told Saji and Vali, who nodded their heads, as they walk towards their opponents.

"This will be interesting, facing a being that has claws and teeth that can kill gods, I say that this will be a fair fight!" Vali called out, as he started to attack Skoll with a barrage of blue beams coming from his wings, till he was behind him and put a magic seal on Skoll, before flying backwards in the air, just as Skoll amazingly jumped in the air and started to try and hit Vali, which he successfully did, destroying Vali's chest piece, which soon reformed.

 **{Divide, Divide, Divide, Divide, Divide!} Albion called out, making Skoll fall to the grow after having it's energy drain from the effects of Vali's sacred gear, making Vali smirk.**

"One attack that is all I will need to finish this, secret dragon art, Holy Nova!" Vali yelled out loud, as he appeared in front of Skoll with his fist glowing white, before punching him in between the eyes, making a loud crack to be heard, before Skoll blew up, leaving nothing but ash, while Vali was up in the sky with his arms cross.

"Whoa nice one Vali!" Issei called out, while avoiding all of Fenrir's attacks easily, as Vali just watched for a second.

"Hit them in the right place and they easily die, I know that killing something that was not a clone might be bad, but what are you going to do?" Vali replied, before dogging a attack from Fenrir, who was growling at him in rage, surprising both Issei and Vali greatly, while Loki just chuckled in amusement.

"Seems like my son is angry at both of you for killing his child, so I wish you two luck, because with Fenrir this angry he will kill you two." Loki told the two dragon emperors, who glared at the god, before looking at Fenrir.

"I think we fucked up with out knowing Vali, so if we are going to beat this thing than we have to work together, because it just powered up beyond the power it is suppose to have." Issei said to Vali, who nodded his head, just as Issei turned into his True Red Dragon Hybrid form, with fire surrounding him.

"That is something I can agree on with you, after all I just found out my mother is alive, so let's do this." Vali told Issei, who nodded his head, till he felt something was happening, and turn around to see Irina in the middle of a few clones, which made him shock, till he then saw Tiamat, Xenovia, Kuroka, and Raynare protecting her, making him calm down a bit, before glaring at both Fenrir and Loki.

'I better make this fast, otherwise someone I care about will get hurt.' Issei thought in rage, as he powered up to his max power, causing Vali to look at Issei for a second, then at Fenrir, which lead to the three starting to charge at each other at full speed.

*With Saji*

"Alright you stupid mutt, let's see what you got! Poison Dragon's Roar!" Saji screamed, as his helmet open up room so that his mouth can show, letting a dark red spiral come out of his mouth, almost hitting Hati, since the beast managed to move out of the way at the last second, but that did not stop the attack from hitting it's tail, leading to the beast howling in pain.

 **(Clever, I must admit, even though I would suggest hitting a leg, it was good, even the smallest of hits from Poison Dragon Slayer magic can be really deadly, since in time it will spread though the body, and when that happens you will strike.) Vitra spoke in Saji's mind, making the Poison Dragon Slayer scoff at what the dragon in his head just said.**

"Way to say my whole plan, while I can't use any other magic, ki, or so on, I can still used the power of my armor, and my Slayer magic, so come on face my...shit, I can't use one, then how about this! Delete Field! Shadow Prison! Black Blaze Fire! And finally Poison Dragon's Spiral Jaw!" Saji called out, just as he jumped on Hati's head, leading to him being cover by a dark fire like glow, leading to Saji jumping in the air to then spin upside down, leading to multiple dark red waves hitting Hati, poisoning the beast even more, who started to slowly fall to the ground, but still stood up and broke out of the Shadow prison Saji made, and was about to hit Saji, who was frozen in shock and fear, till Tannin appeared and punched Hati away, shocking Saji even more.

"Do not let your guard down, other wise you will die one of these times." Tannin told Saji, who nodded his head.

"Right, thanks for the save." Saji replied, before looking at Hati, who was coughing out a tiny bit of blood, which was drooling out of his mouth.

"Well it seems like you did well at least you did something I suppose, but for now here is the plan, there is one more attack you have, use it, and I will launch the largest fire I have at it." Tannin told Saji, before flying into the air, making Saji blink for a second.

Dame it, I do not even have another attack that might be useful, they are all to close and personal...well shit there is nothing I can do, ok maybe there is one left, yet my aim is awful as shit, but in this I got nothing lose! Poison Dragon's Scales!" Saji muttered, before screaming out his attack while swinging his arms, and attacked Hati with small scale like energy attacks, just as Hati was charging at him, and the second he did, he used the last bit of his strength to use his claws to hit Saji away to where the others were, just as they beat the last clone, and the second that happened, a giant meteor like fire ball hit Hati, killing the beast completely, and left nothing but ash, just as Tannin landed on the ground.

"Hmph, that should take care of-UGH!" Tannin started, till he felt something hit him in the back and saw Fenrir with his claws out, and slashed Tannin, making the dragon king fly all the way to where the others were, just when Issei and Vali kicked Fenrir in the face, before kicking his head into the ground, while also hearing someone call out Saji's name.

"Dame it, why won't you just stay down you bastard, this strength and stamina should belong to one of the top five, must be Loki boosting you up, well if that is the case take this an attack I always wanted to do! Kamehameha!" Issei screamed, as he bend his legs and cupped his hands together, when a blue sphere formed in his hands, before firing at Fenrir in the face, causing the beast to scream, but that lasted only for a second, since Fenrir just stood up healed from any sort of damage, making Issei growl in irritation, till everyone sensed something from the sky, and saw a hammer, a exact replica of Thor's hammer, which made Issei grin, as the boosted gear appeared on his left arm, and he went into balance breaker.

"Alright, I will by you time, so that you can get that hammer ready." Vali told Issei, as he flew to where Fenrir was and started to punch him in the face, showing no hesitation of holding back, while Issei floated to where the hammer was, to see Loki in his way and was glaring at the hammer with his staff raised, causing Issei to growl in annoyance.

Akeno, you and your dad need to power up the hammer! I will get Loki off your backs." Issei yelled out loud, as both Akeno and her father nodded their heads, and flew into the air, and started to combine their lightning powers into the hammer, as Issei was making sure that Loki could not attack either of them, by kicking or punching him into the ground, but no matter what Loki still stood up and was making multiple illusions to confuse Issei, which worked for a second, till Issei started to use all of his senses, with a fire like aura around him, and started to punch Loki in the face, before grabbing him by the leg and throwing him at the ground hard, which hurt the god, but before Issei could do anything Fenrir appeared out of no where and tried to hit Issei with his claws, but Issei replied by calling out Gram and Ascalon and used them to defend against Fenrir's claws, which surprisingly worked.

"That is right my son, just hold him off for a few seconds, so I can deal with the two Fallen." Loki told Fenrir, while fly towards where Akeno and her father was, till he was stopped by Raynare and Kuroka, who appeared in front of him, and was blocking his path, surprising the god, before he glared at both of them with hatred.

"Yea, no, you are not getting any where near those two without getting pass us!" Raynare claimed with a light spear now in her hands, which annoyed Loki to the core, as he got ready to fight both of them, till they heard Issei saying something while fighting against Fenrir.

"I, who shall awaken, am the Red Dragon Emperor that has been through life in pain, only to bring hope to others, I will become one with the infinite and will become the equal to the dream, I shall become the true hero, the true Emperor and King to those that need it! I will make a new shining hope for those that have fallen into darkness, and bring them to the light of hope! 'True Welsh Dragon King Emperor' Mode!" Issei chanted under his breath, as his armor changed into his king emperor mode, surprising Loki, as Issei just smacked Fenrir away easily, but as he looked to where Akeno and her father was, he saw that they both ran out of energy, as the hammer just needed one more strike of lightning to be ready.

"Heh, I guess I was worried, but I see that it was all for not." Loki spoke with a smirk, till a bolt of lightning hit the hammer, surprising everyone, which they soon brought their attention to the person who did it, and they were to see that the person was a woman that looked exactly like Akeno, only older, shocking both Baraqiel and Akeno, both of who were about to cry for a second.

"Mom/Shuri..." Both Father and daughter whispered, making the person now known as Shuri look at them and smile, but they were even more shocked to see that she had eight black wings.

"Akeno, Baraqiel it is nice to see both of you again." Shuri told both her daughter and husband, before looking at Loki with narrowed eyes, causing the God to raise an eyebrow when he saw her looking at him.

"What do you want? Think you are all high and mighty just because you just arrive, please." Loki growled, which made Shuri narrowed her eyes deeply, before looking at Issei.

"Issei, if you may, I know that thanks to you and Azazel were able to save my life and all, and it might be to soon for request, but can you please kill this so called god?" Shuri asked Issei, as everyone looked at Issei in shock especially Akeno and her father, just when Issei gave a mocking salute.

"I was about to do that, alright here we go!" Issei called out, as he appeared in front of the hammer and grabbed it, which made his armor glowed for a second, surprising everyone.

 **[Mode Change! True Welsh Dragon King Emperor- Nordic mode!] Ddraig yelled out loud, leading to Issei's armor changing into armor that was on his arms and legs (where the shins were at), his chest and stomach were covered by armor, and his helmet turned into a actual crown, but he still had his cape on, though a difference to his armor was that there were Nordic symbols on his armor, which lead to everyone looking at him in surprise as he held the hammer in his hands.**

"Wow...did not expect this to happen, but it might be good that it did, Raynare! Kuroka! Hold Loki off, so you two can set him!" Issei told the two, making the two look at each other, and they both knew that they were grinning at each other, as they nodded their heads, just when Issei started to attack Fenrir with his hammer blasting the beast with lightning filled hits over and over again, till he finished Fenrir off by hitting him one more time, making chains and seals lock the beast up, before spinning around quickly to see Raynare and Kuroka kicking and punching Loki to rack other, till they saw Issei was done with what he was doing and kicked him towards Issei himself with everything they got, allowing Issei to hit Loki in a wack a mole manner, as he lifted up the hammer, and when Loki was close he swing the hammer down on his head, making a loud crack to be heard, just as Loki was being sealed, but as he landed on the ground multiple seals disappeared off him, which made Issei raise an eyebrow.

*A few minutes later*

"Yes! We did it!" Murayama called out in joy, as everyone was smiling at each other, except Akeno and her family, and Issei as well.

"Yea, hey where is Vali, and his team, along with Fenrir?" Irina spoke, causing everyone to look where Fenrir was and saw that he was gone, which got on some people's nerves.

"Don't worry about it, better safe with Vali and his group, than Loki, I do not know how that bastard of a god did it, but he managed to do some really dark magic, and I rather not know where he learned how to do it to be honest." Issei replied in a tired tone, as he was still holding the hammer, which suddenly was now smaller than the huge form it was in before.

"Alright, but how did you revive Akeno's mom?" Raynare asked Issei, who closed his eyes for a second, as he felt everyone was looking at him.

"Luck, it was luck that I found her soul that was still around, luck that I found one of Akeno's feathers from her Fallen wing, what I was talking to Azazel about before this all started was about Akeno's mom, but I am happy they can be family again, and that this is all over, but Sona, I need a week off, to train against Shiva." Issei answered Raynare, before looking at Sona, after saying his request, which made everyone realize that he was going to fight the god of destruction soon.

"Yes, you can...but I will need to give you things from school through some people in or not in the student council." Sona told Issei, who nodded his head at what she said.

"Yes, but now a question that Kuroka said, Irina are you pregnant with Issei's child?" Raynare asked Irina, who blushed for a second, while looking away, which confirmed it to everyone, making a few people shock and or happy, the ones happy though were the guys, and a few of the girls, the rest that were shock the were the girls that liked Issei, before they shook their heads and were smiling at the now blushing Issei and Irina, not even questioning how it was possible, but just went with the flow.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **There we go another chapter done, now I hope you all liked the chapter, and yea if you have any questions feel free to ask or PM me, other than that I really hope you guys like the chapter, and I will see you next time.**

 **Complete Harem- Irina (Main girl), Raynare, Kuroka, Asia, Xenovia, Serafall, Gabriel, Penemue, Rossweisse, Yasaka, Artemis, Akeno, Koneko, Ophis, Ravel, Amaterasu, Le fay, Aphrodite, Tiamat, Murayama, Gaia, Bennia, Tsubasa, Elmenhilde Karnstein, Kiyome Abe** , **Tomoe, Sona, Jeanne**

 **Void**


	15. Chapter 15

**The final** **preparations**

 **Hey everyone I am back with the next chapter for all of you, but before anything else onto questions-**

 **antifanboy- ...yea not caring, I am not a pervert by the way, I just have some help, though he is not apart of this and gave me a bit of advice, and told me how to write some things, but yea, and please do not call me a hypocrite cause it annoys me when people say that, because it usually means something, and I do not want to offend people.**

 **Blue eyes pendulum dragon- Yes IsseixIrina is my favorite ship, next to IsseixKuroka and IsseixMurayama, since Issei and Irina being in love is a bit more real to me than anything else.**

 **ivankier25- yes.**

 **There, now with that said and done, onto the usual I do not own Highschool DxD, I do own the story idea, but that is about it, other than that I hope that you like the chapter, so enjoy!**

 **"Talk"**

 **'Thoughts'**

 **[Ddraig speak/thought]**

 **{Albion speak/thought}**

 **(Vitra speaks/thoughts)**

 ***Location/time change***

 **(Flashback)**

* * *

"HA!" A voice called out, as a blue beam circled around the area, and hit the person that yelled, which happened to be Issei, who was on a mountain, wearing a black shirt, sweats, and sneakers, which was all a bit tore up, with a bunch of bruises that showed on his body, while he was also in his True Infinite Red Dragon Hybrid form, that was until he fell onto the ground, landing on his butt, as he was breathing hard.

 **[Impressive, a new count, over ten thousand full power attacks head on, with no enhancement, you just took the whole attack.] Ddraig commented, which made Issei laugh a bit, before looking at the sky.**

"Man this will be tough four days till I have to fight Shiva...well three now since it is Monday, while it is the afternoon...but Thursday I have to tell my mom and dad that Irina is pregnant, then there is school work, ugh, this is some week..." Issei muttered, but he had a smile on his face, making Ddraig laugh at what Issei said.

 **[Yes that is true...you know I am happy that you are having a kid, out of all my past host they never really had a chance to start a family, I mean there were a few, but they only made it to wife's, or husbands, since either Albion's host got them, Juggernaut drive, or the rare case with the men getting killed by their own wife, but that is from a Yandere, most horrifying thing in my life I had to see, but that is besides the point, you are the best Red Dragon Emperor there is, and I know you will be a great father, I know it...Issei...] Ddraig told Issei, making the soon to be father smile when he heard what Ddraig said, except how the past users of the Boosted gear died.**

"Thanks...and you used my name...you rarely do that, mind answering why you are doing it?" Issei asked Ddraig, who was silent for a second.

 **[Simple...I see you as family, the past host of the boosted gear see you as family, basically everyone in this sacred gear sees you as family.] Ddraig told Issei, which made Issei smile softly at what he heard, before he stood up with a confident grin on his face.**

"Is that so...thank you for telling me Ddraig, but I guess it is time to get back to training, time to get to work on those fusion moves." Issei told both himself and Ddraig, making the red dragon smile when he heard what Issei said.

 **[You can win partner, you may not know it, but you are more dragon than you think you are, and that is a good thing, since no matter what you have a human heart, will and soul, and that is what makes you the best out of everyone you face.] Ddraig thought while he watched Issei launching multiple attacks in every direction, and started to combine some attacks, and skils.**

*That night*

"Ok, lightning and fire fused together, this has to be either the most dumbest or smartest thing I have ever done, but either way it will be crazy, alright so calm down and relax, call out both powers slowly, you did it multiple times, and the destructive force is low, even though I never did it again before seeing everyone again, I am confident that it will work." Issei muttered to himself, as he was now at home, with the girls still not home, with his right hand close to his face, which was surrounded by the flames of fire, and it started to have lightning forming around his fist, till someone knocked on the door to the house, distracting him from his concentration, leading to the fuse attack destroying a vase.

 **[You lost concentration of both the flames and lightning.] Ddraig stated, making Issei narrow his eyes at what Ddraig said, as he got up and started to walk to the door.**

"Shut up..." Issei muttered, just as he opened the door, and was a bit surprised to see Tsubasa in front of him, with a bag in her hands.

"Issei, um...are you ok? You looked a bit...well you know, beat up." Tsubasa asked with concern, which made Issei give her a weak smile.

"I'm fine, I was just training for the fight against Shiva, learning new things, mastering new things, you know the common things to prepare for." Issei told Tsubasa, who began to blush a bit when Issei said that.

"I see...well I must get going, tomorrow someone will give you tomorrow's work, but as for turning it in, you can give it to Saji, Momo, and Ruruko are coming here or your training sight tomorrow, cause Saji wants to show you something and needs your opinion on it." Tsubasa said with a thoughtful look on her face, making Issei confused about what Saji wanted to talk about.

"I see...alright, I do not see the harm in that, tell him if you see him that I will be expecting him to show up." Issei replied, as Tsubasa nodded her head, while giving Issei his school work.

"Alright, I will see you later Issei." Tsubasa told Issei, but as she was going to leave, Issei caught her arm, and gave her a look, that made her freeze in place.

"Yea...no, you see I have been catching you looking at me every time I appear when I come to check on everyone during that week of training, so you mind telling me why, and go into detail why, or do I have to figure it out myself, and let me tell you I might not be a detective, but I am somewhat good at reading people." Issei spoke with a strict tone, shocking Tsubasa greatly, before looking away with a obvious blush on her face.

"It is because I admire people that work hard, you a person who obviously puts their body though hell and back just to get strong, to protect the innocent and the people he cares about...I find it attractive, there were people, other guys who work a sweat for different reasons, my father was someone who would work hard for his family, till he passes away, along with my mother, who also worked just as hard as him, I actually hope to find someone like both of them, cause I like guys that work hard like them, but is also not afraid to get dirty, cause I really hate fancy parties, gentlemen like acts and so on, it just gets annoying..." Tsubasa admitted, making Issei look at her with wide eyes, before he started to smile.

"So like the others you fell for me hard...who do you live with now?" Issei spoke in a soft tone, which made Tsubasa blush when she heard that tone of voice he used.

"No one...my grandparents can't take care of me since they barely have enough money to do so, any other of my relatives live somewhere else, when my parents died I was already apart of Sona's peerage, cause I knew I would get stronger that way, and I did by fighting devil's and demons with my martial arts, which was around the end of middle school to the beginning of High school, since I wanted to work as hard just as my parents and live the dream to be a PE teacher." Tsubasa replied with a wishful look on her face, making Issei smile when he heard what she said at the end.

"That is nice, but you are free to stay here any time, oh, and before I forget if yo want a date, ask anytime you want." Issei told Tsubasa, before he kissed her on the cheek, and went inside, and closed the door, leaving her outside blushing from what just happened, but as she came back into reality, she noticed that something was in her hands, and saw a piece of paper with a phone number on it.

"...I really have fallen that hard for him." Tsubasa muttered with a faint smile on her face, as she started to walk away, but looked back to where Issei lived, and noticed him waving to her, which made her smile, as she waved back, while walking away.

*The next day*

"Here we go...Lightning Fire Dragon Roar!" Issei called out, as he launched out a large breath of fire, that was mixed with lightning, making it cut through everything in it's path, causing Issei to smirk at the result he got, before he heard someone laughing, which he turned around to see a smiling Saji, with Momo and Ruruko behind him.

"Man that was awesome! I never felt pumped up to see something like that!" Saji said in a cheerful tone, causing Issei to smile after hearing what Saji said.

"Well with Dragon slaying magic in you now, and your sacred gear now complete, you are basically part dragon now, making you want to fight stronger opponents, along with other dragon like qualities that will be added to your personality." Issei told Saji, who nodded his head, which made both Momo and Ruruko look at Saji a bit worried about what will become of Saji in the future.

"I see, that could be both good and bad for me in the future, but whatever, now Issei I need your help, I found another transformation, but I do not know if it is good or bad, I asked everyone and they all had different opinions, everyone said I have good power, others said I am still green, and should ask you...whatever that means." Saji replied, making Issei snort at what he heard.

"It means you are an armature, we are all are surrounded by beings and fighters that have years, centuries, maybe even decades of fighting experience, so it probably means that you did something that everyone could do, so until proven wrong so me this form, so I can see what everyone is talking about." Issei told Saji, who nodded his head, and turned into his Poison Dragon Hybrid Force form, before he started to power up some more, which made Issei unimpressed as he saw Saji's muscles bulk up, till he looked like he was just made of muscles.

"So what do you think?" Saji asked Issei, who just sighed.

"You will never beat anyone in that form, it is only made of muscles, do not get me wrong, power is good, but without the speed what is the point, anyone can do what you did, and I am impressed that you somehow know Ki, but still that is a bad form, hell Gasper and Asia can beat you, and let me tell you even though they are still learning how to do different types of martial arts, I know that they will kick your ass, so transform back, cause that is a waste of time, a real transformation is suppose to have speed and power." Issei told Saji, making both Momo and Ruruko frown at what Issei said, but Saji closed his eyes for a second, then transform back into his 'Poison Dragon Hybrid Force' form, then his eyes snapped open, and he started to power up again, but this time it was different than his other transformation, since Issei saw the evil pieces that are in Saji glow in his chest, with his hair now becoming purple and was standing straight up, and the scales on his face started to have black markings on them, with the sides having the marks aiming to his forehead, and the markings on his forehead were like a river, next was his eyes, that had a black scarlet, with his iris turning pure gold, then once his transformation was complete he looked at himself and smirked for a second, to only smile at both Momo and Ruruko, showing that his teeth were now fangs.

"Huh, this is not bad to be honest, thanks Issei, but now I want a fight." Saji spoke, before getting into a fighting stance, shocking Issei, Momo, and Ruruko, before Issei chuckled and got into his own fighting stance.

"Well there is nothing to really stop it, to be honest this is probably the best idea around, only a dragon can teach a dragon, and we both need the proper training, so make me fight seriously." Issei replied with a smirk, which Saji replied with his own smirk, with both of their fist raised ready for battle.

"Fire/Poison Dragon Iron Fist/Crushing Fang!" Issei and Saji both called out, as they charged at each other with their right fist or hands out, filled with their individual dragon slayer arts, while Momo and Ruruko look in awe as both fire and Poison fought each other.

*Later that Night*

"Heh, Saji really was pushing his limit, to bad, I thought he would be a challenge, but I guess that will be later, when he master his powers, to bad, maybe Vali could be a better sparing partner, maybe, but I seriously need to train, what to do, maybe after tomorrow I will do some mental training, yea that seems about right..." Issei muttered under his breath, as Ddraig heard everything he said, and had to somewhat agree with Issei.

 **[That is not a bad idea, if you think about it, you need more reserves in your magic, ki, and so on, cause remember Shiva is not the second strongest for nothing, as far as I know, his reserves and stamina is beyond anything you have seen, it will be a true test of your will and strength, it will be an actual battle between a god and a dragon, a battle that will shake the earth, remember this Issei, cause this will be the most chaotic battle of your life, that will end you if you are not careful.] Ddraig told Issei, who just sighed after hearing what Ddraig just said.**

"Yea, I know, this battle will be like hell, and I am worried, when we first were first face to face with Shiva he was barely using even a fourth of his power, and that makes me worried, what will happen during the fight, and can all my training help me with my fight against Shiva..." Issei spoke with grit teeth, and closed eyes, which made Ddraig scoff.

 **[Don't make me laugh Issei, you are like fire, when you put your mind to it, your power, mind, everything about you reacts to your will and emotions, so do not fight just to fight, fight to survive, Shiva will kill you if you do not take him seriously, so fight for your future, fight to see tomorrow, fight to see the girls that love you, and keep those promises to those dates, and to see your future child! Fight for those that believe in you, cause I know one hundred percent that you will win this fight, and I will be with you all the way though!] Ddraig exclaimed, shocking Issei, who soon smiled at what Ddraig said, and was about to say something till he heard someone knocking to the door to his house, which made him confused, till he walked to the door and open it, only to see Tomoe there in front of him, who had a bag in her hand.**

"Ah Issei, I-AH! Are you alright!" Tomoe called out in shock, as she looked at Issei, to see that he had so many cuts and bruises through his almost destroyed shirt, with a bit of dried up blood on his body, which made Issei smile awkwardly at her.

"Nothing serious, just training, and Saji trying to poison me, but failed, but I am fine, really, I was going to have Asia heal me after tomorrow, since if I can deal with three days of wounds pilling up on me than I might be able to survive longer against Shiva, but that is only a theory to be honest, but hey, a theory never hurts." Issei replied with a grin, making Tomoe smile for a second, before looking away with a blush.

"A-Alright, umm...anyway, here is your school work, it should all be there, if there is anything missing, I think Sona will bring it tomorrow." Tomoe told Issei, before trying to walk away, hence the word try, since before she could leave Issei grabbed her arm, shocking her a bit.

"Now hold on, is something wrong, you are acting like Tsubasa a bit, well in a way, so what is up?" Issei asked Tomoe, who looked at him with wide eyes, and tired to say something to get away, or try to make up a lie or something, but when she looked at his eyes, she knew that she could not win in anything she would do to escape from him.

"...I am conflicted with my emotions... since for one thing I like younger boys, but when I look at you than all that changes and I do not know why, or how, I want to ask someone for help, but the problem is that I do not even know what to ask, or how to say it, or anything like that, I am just so confused about what to think, and what is right or wrong, and finally most importantly, which one is better for me!" Tomoe replied with a raised voice, while her eyes showed a bit of tears about to come out of her eyes, making Issei concern, but tried to think about it all for a second, till he open his eyes realizing what he should say.

"Well it is obvious that both of those reactions are different since your mind is thinking of one thing, while your heart is saying something else, so try to think about both of them for a bit separately, after taking a deep breath and relax." Issei told Tomoe, who just sighed and took a deep breath, before relaxing herself, and started to think about both of her thoughts and allowed her heart to decide which was for her, then after spending some time on both of her thoughts she opened her eyes and looked at Issei with a faint blush on her face.

"I got it..." Tomoe spoke in a whisper, which Issei heard, and smiled at what she said.

"Alright, so what have you decided?" Issei asked her, as she looked away from him for a second, but before he could ask what was wrong, she grabbed him by his tore up shirt and kissed him on the lips, shocking hombre for a second, before he relaxed and put some passion and love into the kiss, making Tomoe moan every second, till they needed some air and they hesitated in separating, which lead to them having a faint breathing pattern, until they looked at each other in the eyes and gave out a small laugh.

"I think that should answer your question, and because of your help I know why I fell in love with you, the care you show to your family, and love ones, it is really inspiring, and it gets my heart racing, add to the fact that it reminds me of the same love as my family, the will and heart to do anything for the person you love, that is what really got me." Tomoe told Issei, who gave her a small grin when he heard what she said.

"I see, then I am glad to have this much of an effect on you." Issei replied with a smile, before Tomoe gave him a stern look.

"Me too, but you need both a bath and to get healed, cause those wounds are making me worry about your health." Tomoe told Issei, who just grin at her.

"Hey you do not need to worry, I heal fast, and beside tomorrow is my last day of physical training, meaning I will have Asia heal me, then I will take a bath, and when that is done I will start with my mental and ki training and etc." Issei replied with a smirk, which made Tomoe sigh for a second, before she smiled at him.

"That seems just like you to honest, well I wish you luck with your training, and fight, I'll be cheering you on! Oh and expect me coming here to live with you!" Tomoe claimed with a right smile, as she started to walk away, while Issei just smiled, while he watched her leave from where he was standing, before he entered his home with a smile on his face.

*The next day*

"There we go! Ha!" Issei called out while blindfolded, as a bunch of rocks, boulders, and so on were fall towards him, while he punched every rock that was about to hit him from every direction, before punching the air behind him, knowing that someone was behind him at that very moment.

"Nice to see that you are always training, but what are you doing?" A voice asked Issei, who by just telling by just hearing the person's voice, Issei knew that it was Vali.

"Training on my senses, might be helpful, since I could become blind, or something like that, so what are you doing here Vali?" Issei replied, while taking his blindfold off, and looked at Vali, who looked a bit tired for some reason.

"Here to help, since Kuroka and Le fay kept bugging me about not helping you, and something else happened to caught my attention, so I want to ask for your...your...your help..." Vali told Issei, but he growled at the end of his sentence, making Issei blink in response.

"You mean the fact that you are in love with Athena, or something else?" Issei questioned, shocking Vali, as he looked at Issei with wide eyes.

"Is it really that obvious?" Vali asked Issei, who just shrugged his shoulders.

"Only to me, but that is because I was with you when you fought her, though I do have to ask, it is not about your love problem, that can be easily solved after my fight with Shiva, which I will help you with, but I have to ask did you make a new transformation? Cause Saji did yesterday, so I was worried if you did not have a new transformation." Issei replied with a grin, as Vali just scoffed at what Issei said.

"Of course I do, I am not allowing you to be ahead on me, and before I forget I call this True Oblivion Chaos Lucifer Hybrid." Vali stated as he transformed into his True Chaos Lucifer Hybrid form, before powering up a bit more, shocking Issei in how much power was coming out of Vali, till he started to see a change, which was that his hair became longer while standing straight up, then the color of eyes change from red to a purple like color for a second, before turning into a blood red color, but his hair color was the biggest difference, his hair became an ash grey like color, that made Issei blink.

"Huh, that is cool." Issei admitted as he was in his True Infinite Red Dragon Hybrid form, making Vali look at him.

"How long have you been in that form?" Vali asked, which made Issei blink for a moment to realized that he was in his second transformation.

"I do not know, heck I barely noticed, so what is going to happen now? Are we going to fight or something?" Issei replied in a question like tone, as Vali shook his head at what Issei said.

"No, I want to be a bit stronger before we fight, but we are going to work on that power you stole from me, that came out of Albion." Vali told Issei, who rolled his eyes at what Vali said.

"Yea won't work, I tried everything, but it seems I only got the basic attacks and dividing, though I can make half dimension, but it is a crappy version, other than that I got nothing that I can really learn." Issei replied with a sigh, making Vali frown at what Issei said.

"Then we will work on...what you were doing, and see how that will work, I mean using your senses is good, especially the fact that dragon slayers senses are maxed out." Vali said with a thoughtful look on his face, which Issei replied by rolling his eyes.

"Yea, but I think I know of a way to help, tell me though do you know how to sing?" Issei replied with a smirk on his face, making Vali look at him with wide eyes filled with disbelief, and before you know it the beings with the best hearing heard someone yelling multiple curse words.

*That night*

"Heh, Vali's reaction was funny." Issei commented with a snicker, with Ddraig laughing in agreement, as Asia was now in front of him healing him from all the wounds he got from all three days.

"You know it is not healthy to have this many wounds Issei, you could have lost a lot of blood." Asia told Issei with a sharp look in her eyes, making Issei rub the back of his head in embarrassment for a second, till Asia was done, and sighed in a tired tone.

"Thanks for the help Asia, but I am surprised to hear that Irina was throwing up, if only I knew, my training would have not mattered if she was throwing up." Issei said, before looking at the ground with regret, which made Asia look at him with a bit of pity, and sadness.

"That is the reason why Irina told us not to tell you, she knew that if you wanted to beat Shiva then you needed to train, so we agreed, since she is right, and none of us want to see you hurt for any reason." Asia replied, while looking at Issei straight in the eyes, shocking him a bit, before he gave a calm smile.

"Huh...you all know me so well...alright, that is fine, but I do get the day with her tomorrow, so that will be good." Issei claimed, as Asia nodded her head and went to her room, leaving Issei in the living room for a few seconds, till he heard someone knocked on his door, which made him raised an eyebrow, as he got up and walked to the door and opened it, to see Sona standing there with her arms crossed, and a faint blush on her face.

"Issei, it is good to see you, how is your training?" Sona asked, making Issei blink for a second, before he gave her his usual smile.

"Good, I am starting mental tomorrow, before going to see my parents, oh and before I forget, here is the work Tomoe gave me yesterday." Issei replied, while handing Sona the work he was given yesterday, which she nodded her head and took the papers, and transported them away, before giving Issei a new stack of papers.

"Thanks now these are for you." Sona told Issei, while handing him a stack of papers, which he grabbed and nodded his head to Sona.

"Thanks, but how is everyone doing? Nothing bad has happened right?" Issei questioned, but Sona shook her head at what he asked.

"No nothing bad, just some good news, and just news...well to start with news, so the whole school will head to Kyoto, the date is undecided, but it will be soon, along with that Rias is going to be heading to vampire territory when we go to Kyoto, oh and Akeno and Kiba are rumored to be going to take a mid-class test to be mid-class Devils." Sona answered Issei, who just narrowed his eyes at Sona, which unnerved her greatly.

"That is all great and is like you said, but I feel like you are hiding something from me." Issei claimed, making Sona sigh in response.

"Fine, there was a strange energy source about Monday, but that was only for a second, it was not your, it was holy, something so holy that it made every Devil freeze in place as if we were all going to die, while everyone else twitched when they sensed it, especially Tiamat, who was hyperventilating for a second, but that was all during lunch, but everyone is worried." Sona replied with her shoulders trembling, shocking Issei to the core, before he hugged Sona.

"Hey calm down, relax, now breath in and out, ok? The source of power is not here at the moment, so you can relax, ok?" Issei told Sona, who did as he said, and started to calm down s lot, till she got comfortable in Issei's embrace.

"Thanks...I needed that really, that source of power though is beyond anything I have sensed though, but Azazel said to all of us when we sensed it that the versions of the leaders during the war were just as strong as that source of energy, and it makes me unnerved to hear that source of power is stronger than my sister now, because she does not train a lot." Sona spoke with a small shake as she spoke, making Issei's eyes widen, till they narrowed when he realized who it was.

"Don't worry, I will protect all of you, especially from this source of energy." Issei declared in a stern, yet strong tone of voice, shocking Sona, who began to smile, and got of of Issei's embrace, confusing him, till he felt Sona's lips on his own surprising him greatly, as he got into the kiss, which lead to Issei sticking his tounge in her mouth, shocking Sona for a second, before she really got into the kiss, and they stood in that position all night, till they had to leave.

*The next day*

"Issei, where are!" Irina called out loud, till she made it to a room where Issei was meditating, making her sigh in amusement, as she walked towards him, and shook him a bit, getting him out of his state of meditation, leading to him opening his eyes, and looked at Irina, before smiling at her.

"Hey, sorry I was training on my energy and all that, so we are heading to my parents house today?" Issei asked, which Irina replied by nodding her head at his question.

"Yep, so come on, otherwise they will get worried, I only get today and tomorrow off from school." Irina told Issei, confusing him for a second.

"What do you mean?" Issei asked, making Irina freeze in place, and looked at Issei nervously.

"Well, you see...your fight against Shiva...will be shown to the whole world, that is apart of the supernatural, because it is rare that Shiva challenges anyone, especially if it is a serious fight." Irina answered Issei, as they were walking to where his parents are, while he was thinking about everyone watching the fight, before sighing.

"I see, so is it everyone or the leaders, or what?" Issei questioned, which made Irina smile, before she looked down at the ground for a second, and noticed she was wearing a white sundress, before looking at Issei and saw that he was wearing a black leather jacket, black pants, a red shirt, and red/black sneakers, which she then looked at the sky allowing her now free hair to fly with the winds breeze, as Issei just watched a bit memorized about what he was seeing with a small blush on his face.

"Only people the leaders decide, people from all the churches, Heaven, the underworld, and where the Fallen Angels base is will watch, and they will make sure it is only their races watching, I am not sure about anyone else, but I am interested to see you fight, the only fight you got serious was when you were against Ophis." Irina replied with a small smile on her face, surprising Issei a bit, before he started to chuckle, until they made it to their destination, and knocked on the door, which in a matter of a few seconds was opened by Issei's mom, who was surprised for a moment, before smiling at both her son and Irina.

"Issei, Irina, it is nice to see both of you here, I thought you two were going to come here later, if I knew you were coming around for lunch I would have made lunch for all of us." Issei's mom claimed, making Issei rub the back of his head awkwardly.

"Yea, but you know, we wanted it to a surprise, but is dad here, the four of us need to talk, because this is important." Issei stated in a calm collective tone, shocking his mother that he used a tone like that, but she shook her head for a moment, before looking at Issei in the eyes.

"Umm...yes he is here, just come inside he is in the living room." Issei's mom told Issei, who nodded his head, before both him and Irina enter the house, and walked to the living room, to see his father sitting on a couch with a newspaper in his hands, but then he saw Issei and he looked a bit surprised to see him.

"Son? I thought you were coming here later." Issei's dad spoke with surprise, which made Issei sweatdrop at what he said.

"Yea, but the news is big, so why not come early, and all that." Issei replied with a nervous smile, confusing both of his parents, while Irina looked at the ground with a giant blush on her face, before the two went to sit do on a nearby couch.

''So what is this news you want to talk about, other than the fact that you are versing the god of destruction tomorrow, which we are going to watch?" Issei's father questioned, shocking Issei for a moment, but he just shook his head at what he just heard and just gave a soft smile.

"Well let's just say that the Hyoudou family is going to get bigger." Issei answered his father with a faint blush on his face, with Irina putting her hands on her stomach, which Issei's mom saw and looked confused for a second, till her eyes widen and her hands covered her mouth in shock, which Issei's father did not understand, till he looked at Issei than Irina, then to her stomach, till he put all the pieces together, leading to him fainting, which also lead to Issei's mom squealing in joy, and went to hug Irina, as Issei watched, but he froze in place when he just saw an image of two men, both were opposites of each other and they look like they came from a war, but Issei shook his head when he came back to reality, and saw his mother and Irina talking, making him forget for a second about what he saw, and thought it was not important, but unknown to him it was.

*The next day*

"Alright, here are the snacks everyone." Issei's mother spoke, as she entered the living room, and saw an image of a screen, which had nothing on it for a moment, but the people that were in the room were the Issei's father, the ORC, the student council, Artemis, Tiamat, Ophis, and Vali and his group were sitting down, looking at the screen, till images started to show, an image of Issei, who was wearing dark blue jeans, a red shirt, black sneakers, and two leather gloves.

'Good luck Issei.' Everyone thought in the room, as they saw Issei standing in one spot waiting for someone.

*In Kyoto*

"Mom, do you think that dad will win?" Kunou asked Yasaka, with their whole race, and so on was looking at a screen that showed Issei looking at a figure that was approaching.

"I know he will win, he has to." Yasaka told Kunou, while unknown to her both Aphrodite, and Amaterasu were thinking the same thing.

*In a unknown location*

"This is going to be Issei's toughest fight yet." Azazel commented, with Michel and Sirzechs agreeing with him, while everyone from devils, fallen, and angels were looking at a screen, that showed Issei and Shiva facing each other with harden looks on their faces, as the three strongest women from the three races looked at Issei with worried expressions on their faces.

'Issei...' The woman thought, while every other race was watching on their own screen, showing multiple reactions, from interest, to non-caring.

*With Issei*

"So it is finally time for us to settle this." Issei claimed with a sharp look in his eyes, while Shiva had a smirk on his face.

"Yes, now please, come at me with your full strength, I'm curious to see your power, and to see if you can really be the new second strongest being in the world." Shiva replied with his smirk never leaving his face, which annoyed Issei a bit.

"Then come on!" Issei shouted out loud, as both him and Shiva went into a fighting stance.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **There we go another chapter done, now I have updated the last chapter, because I forgot to put something is so check that out, but other than that, I hope you all enjoy the chapter, and all and if you have any questions feel free to ask or PM me, and yea that is it, I hope to see you guys next time, which will truly be what almost everyone was waiting for Issei versus Shiva, so till next time.**

 **Complete Harem- Irina (Main girl), Raynare, Kuroka, Asia, Xenovia, Serafall, Gabriel, Penemue, Rossweisse, Yasaka, Artemis, Akeno, Koneko, Ophis, Ravel, Amaterasu, Le fay, Aphrodite, Tiamat, Murayama, Gaia, Bennia, Tsubasa, Elmenhilde Karnstein, Kiyome Abe** , **Tomoe, Sona, Jeanne**

 **Void**


	16. Chapter 16

**The battle for the second strongest! The Red Dragon V.S. The god of Destruction**

 **Hey everyone I am back with the next chapter for you all, but first onto questions-**

 **Xerzo LotCN- Saji used the power of his evil pieces, without him knowing himself, as for the name, I could not think of anything better.**

 **Blue Eyes Pendulum Dragon-** **Elmenhilde will appear soon, and Issei and Koneko, will happen in the next chapter at most, if not, then it will just be an appearance of it, since next chapter will be a bit different.**

 **The DarkLord666- Issei will get a god form, it will just be later, since I got a plan for it to appear soon.**

 **guest- Yea, when I read the manga and saw the anime it got on my nerves to, it makes it sound like well you know, crazy unusual, since Issei even though he is a pervert should have figured it out.**

 **Now with questions done, it is time for the thing that you have all been waiting for Issei versus Shiva, now I do not own Highschool DxD, or anything else, the only thing I own is the story idea, so enjoy!**

 **"Talk"**

 **'Thoughts'**

 **[Ddraig speak/thought]**

 **{Albion speak/thought}**

 **(Vitra speaks/thoughts)**

 ***Location/time change***

 **(Flashback)**

* * *

"It is time, I have been waiting for this moment to be honest, and it always brought me delight thinking about it...ever since you actually hit me, I knew you did not put much power into your attack when you got that book from me, after all you wanted to escape, but here we are standing against each other, fighting for the title of the second strongest, now here is the question that everyone who is watching is wondering, who will win the dragon? Or the God?" Shiva spoke with a grin on his face, making Issei narrow his eyes at Shiva.

"We will find out right here and now." Issei stated, before getting in a fighting stance, which made Shiva chuckle, before going into his own fighting stance.

"That we will..." Shiva admitted, before becoming serious, as everyone watching became tense, until Issei's eyes widen and in a burst of speed he appeared in front of Shiva about to kick him in the head, until Shiva bend back in a lazy manner, making Issei narrow his eyes, as he did a back flip, and made a bit of distance between him and Shiva, only to shift his body to the side when Shiva appeared in front of him, and tried to punch Issei in the face, which he barely avoided, before punching Shiva in the gut, only to get hit in the gut as well, causing the two to become tense, as everyone watching was waiting to see what would happen since the two stopped moving, until Issei tried to use his other fist to do an uppercut and hit Shiva, only for it to be blocked by Shiva catching his fist, but that did not stop Issei from trying to push Shiva back, while using the fist that he used to hit Shiva in the gut with to punch him in the face, only for his fist to be caught by Shiva again, and the two stood in place trying to over power the other, by pushing them with both of their ki and magic appearing around them, as they stood still trying to push each other in this struggle of strength, until both the dragon and god backed away and made some distance, while getting into their fighting stances, leaving everyone watching look in awe at the power struggle.

"Well, they do not call you the god of destruction for nothing." Issei claimed with a small smirk on his face, which was mirrored by Shiva.

"True, but I can see why so many fear you now, and if I am honest, you are the strongest Red Dragon Emperor I have ever met, but I believe now the warm up is up, meaning that you better be serious otherwise you will die right here and now." Shiva told Issei, as his smirk turned into a frown, before he disappeared in an instant, shocking Issei, who raised both his arms to cover his face, along with his right leg raised up to cover his stomach, the moment that Shiva appeared in front of him and sent a nonstop barrage of kicks, and punches at Issei, who gritted his teeth every second he was hit, until he saw a opening, and quickly increased his power to the max power he can summon in his base form, before disappearing and reappearing behind Shiva and punched him in the back, making the god of destruction grunt in pain, before he became faster, and quickly moved around Issei's punches, and elbowed Issei in the gut, causing Issei to gasp in pain, until Shiva was going to punch Issei in the back of the head, and once he did he noticed that the Issei he hit was an afterimage, shocking the god for a second, until he quickly turned around to defend against a surprise attack that Issei was going to deliver, but when Issei saw that his plan failed he jump backwards away from the god, before Shiva could do anything, and looked at the god in the eyes.

"Well, shit, I better take this up a notch otherwise I am a dead man." Issei muttered as he transformed into his True Infinite Red Dragon Hybrid form, making those who are watching that never saw the form look at Issei with awe, especially his parents, but as Issei did this he powered up to his max power, before lifting both of his arms up to the sky, before a white dragon gauntlet appeared on his right arm, while a red one appeared on his left arm, making Shiva smirk at seeing both gantlets in Issei's possession.

 **[Boost!]**

 **{Divide}**

"Alright, it may not be your full power, but it will do, now I will raised my power that was at 30%, and raise it up to 70% of my power...no wait that is a little to much...nah, I think it will be good enough." Shiva stated, shocking Issei to the core, but before he could even move, he could not feel Shiva's energy anymore, but all he could feel was the pressure that was built from the raise in Shiva's power, surprising Issei, until Shiva appeared in front of him and started to beat Issei into the ground, who got his bearings and lifted up his right arm, making Shiva hit the white dragon gauntlet, and started to divide his power, before punching Shiva with his left fist, before a boost was called out from the gantlet.

*At the Hyoudou residence*

"Wow, our son is amazing..." Issei's father muttered in shock, as he saw Issei now having dragon wings on his back fly into the air, with Shiva flying right after him, as the two were now doing combat in the air, with both of them punching and kicking each other at amazing speed, that it was almost impossible to tell what was going on, but the scariest thing was the fact that the shock waves from the fight could be felt from the house which both surprised and scared everyone.

"Well he is the third strongest for a reason, soon to be second if he wins this fight, but just haring that Shiva was only using 70% is scary, look at Issei, he may not look like it but he is actually struggling to keep good concentration on the fight, and he is being overpowered every second." Irina spoke with worry heard in her voice, as she saw Issei doge one of Shiva's attacks, only to be punched in the gut, then the forehead, to finally be hit with the hardest punch anyone has seen at the back of his head, making him crash into the ground hard, making a giant crater, making all the females in the room, and around the world to yelp when they heard a loud crack sound from the crater that Issei's body was used to make.

"I do not like where this is going, Issei sounds like he is at pain at the moment, and that really makes me nervous to find out what happened to him." Murayama said, until they saw Issei standing up, with his right arm hanging loosely from his shoulder, which made everyone shocked.

*With Issei*

"Well shit, that is fucking great, the one time my arm is dislocated...whatever, this will be one thing that I never thought what would happen." Issei muttered, as he used his leg to push his arm up, before grabbing it with his left arm, only to try and shove his arm back into place, causing multiple loud cracking sounds, and growls of pain coming from Issei, till he heard a loud snap, making him move his arm, which he felt was better, before looking at Shiva with a glare, while noticing a few bruises on Shiva's face.

"It is nice to see that you can shrug off your injuries, but still you will lose this fight." Shiva spoke, making Issei narrow his eyes at Shiva, before flying up into the air facing Shiva, with both of their eyes glaring at the other.

"If that is the case, then I should stop holding back, now Ddraig!" Issei stated, before lifting his left arm to the sky, making a few people that knew what he was doing look at him in anticipation, while those that did not know, mainly his parents look at what he was doing in confusion.

 **[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!] Ddraig called, as Issei was covered in the familiar red armor that everyone knows of, except his parents, who were looking at Issei, who was wearing the armor in awe.**

"Is that all, I thought you were going to take me seriously?" Shiva questioned, but froze in place when he saw the green jewels on Issei's armor glow, before he started to grin in anticipation.

I, who shall awaken, am the Red Dragon Emperor that has been through life in pain, only to bring hope to others, I will become one with the infinite and will become the equal to the dream, I shall become the true hero, the true Emperor and King to those that need it! I will make a new shining hope for those that have fallen into darkness, and bring them to the light of hope! 'True Welsh Dragon King Emperor' Mode!" Issei chanted, as his armor started to glow, before bursting into a bright red ball of energy.

 **['True Welsh Dragon King Emperor!'] Ddraig called out, as the ball of energy disappeared, and revealed Issei in his 'King Emperor' like armor, causing many children to cheer when they saw the armor, while everyone else looked at the armor with sheer awe, or they were smiling when they saw it and knew that the fight was now just beginning.**

"Now this is everything I have, so get ready Shiva, cause I am done holding back!" Issei declared, before looking at Shiva, who had a straight face, while looking at Issei.

"80%, that is all you did in this fight, you will die, you might have speed, power, and even defense, but I have both experience and monstrous stamina." Shiva told Issei, who armor shifted showing that he was taken back about what he said.

"Maybe, but that does not mean that I will back down, I still have people that care about me, and as long as they do I will keep fighting to come back to them." Issei declared with a growl, making the people watching smile, but it was mainly those that were close to him, which made Shiva chuckle for a bit, before looking at Issei with sharp eyes that no one could see, but they felt it.

"Then by all means attack me." Shiva stated, before making three purple energy like spheres, causing Issei to become tense, before the sphere were coming at him at high speed, which he threw multiple spheres made from ki at all the spheres, weakening them by a bit until they disappeared, before Shiva appeared right behind him, and tried to do a roundhouse kick, which Issei dogged, as both of his fist had fire.

"Take this, Fire Dragon's Iron fist, and Sword Horn!" Issei called out, as he punched Shiva with both of his ignited fist, shocking the god for a second, as he was soon punched in the gut, making some distance, until Issei headbutted him in the chest with his body on fire, knocking a bit of wind out of Shiva, who gasp for a second, before making millions of of purple spheres, but the thing was that they were in diamonds, scaring Issei for a bit since he sensed the power of the attacks, and they were anything but good.

"Take this, this is what you get for hitting me in the chest!" Shiva yelled, as he threw all the diamond like spheres at Issei, who glared at them for a second, while everyone who was watching became worried of what will happen to Issei.

"Fire Dragon's secret art! Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade! and Fire Dragon's Roar!" Issei called out, as he wave both of his hands in a circle like fashion, before a wave of flames came and went into the the air destroying multiple spheres, before the lower part of his helmet disappear and he let out a roar of fire, destroying the last bit, as smoke appeared, but when it disappeared Issei was gone, shocking Shiva and everyone who was watching.

"He masked his energy, and magic energy, now that is just great, now I need to use my senses." Shiva muttered, till he noticed a massive energy spike, and looked up and saw Issei was above of him with his hands cupped together.

"Take this! Kamahameha!" Issei yelled as he fired his attack at Shiva, who raised his hand to hold the attack, but was caught off guard when he heard the repeated sound of the word boost every second, leading to Shiva actually now starting to really try and used the max effort of using 80% of his full power, until a massive explosion occurred, making everyone look at the screen they were watching, until they could see again, and they saw both Issei and Shiva fist colliding with each other, as they tried to overpower the other, with a red aura of energy coming from Issei, while a purple one was surrounding Shiva, wich was making everything around them shake, with the grounds soon breaking apart, which the whole world felt, making every single living being try to find something to support themselves so they can stand or not fall from where they were, but the people watching the fight soon saw Issei's helmet being destroyed, showing his face, which he had a vein showing on his forehead with his teeth gritting, with a sharp glare from his eyes, but every second they did this a piece of Issei's armor was destroyed, until all that was left was the armor on his feet, and two gauntlets, along with his cape, but he also lost his shirt, until Issei screamed and managed to break the struggle and punched Shiva in the face, making a big explosion, that made everyone watching to fall, except for Irina, who was caught by Raynare, who tried to make sure she was ok, and once it was over all that was showed was a tired and surprisingly bruised up Issei, who was looking at an unfazed and unharmed Shiva.

"That is impressive, you managed to actually survive this much power, but it must end now." Shiva told Issei in a sad tone, before disappearing, shocking Issei, till he felt that someone wrapped their arms under his arms, while feeling the persons hands locked in place around his head, making unable to use his upper body, or move his head, but as he tried to move his legs, he felt that he barely had any control of them, and the next thing he knew was that he was in the middle of the air, unable to move a single part of his body, making everyone watching gasp.

"Gah!" Issei grunted in pain, as he tried to move, but barely could due to his injuries, and being locked in place from using his upper body.

"You know there was a reason I wanted to fight you, the reason is simple really, it was because you managed to actually stop me from reading your mind when we met, I usually used this power when people do something, take something, and so on that catches my interest, and when I try to read your future, I got nothing, you are a being that I found interest with since you managed to the impossible, even now you are still doing it, I never had to use this much power except for the original third strongest, yet here you are three months after what happened you, and here you are making leaps and bounds, and breaking limits, and judging from it you put your body through hell just to have this much power, and so you can go on through the worst kind of injuries, you put up a good fight, but when I make a promise, I make a promise, I really wish that you would have beat me, cause I would like to fight like this again, but I guess I'm just going to have to kill you." Shiva told Issei, making everyone watching gasp, as they saw that Shiva was staring to form a sphere in his hands, till everyone heard a loud growl, confusing everyone until it became louder and louder, until it turned into a roar, a roar that did not belong to natural animals, or war cries, no this roar sounded like it was coming from a beast, but as each second past the roar became louder and louder, until everyone realized that the roar was one of a dragon, making Shiva look at Issei to realize that he was the one that was roaring, surprising everyone, until Shiva could not take the loud volume of the roar, and quickly covered his ears, allowing Issei to punch him in the stomach, which made Shiva back up a bit in pain.

"Lightning Fire Dragon Mode! Lightning Fire Dragon Roar!" Issei roared out loud, scaring everyone from how deep his voice became, before breathing out fire, that had the mix power of lightning apart of it, as it hit Shiva straight on, knocking him into the ground hard, as he screamed in pain, until Issei stopped and was floating in the air, till he was slowly lowering to the ground, with his hair covering his eyes.

*At the Hyoudou residence*

"That attack was powerful." Saji claimed in shock, before he noticed that everyone was looking worried, and the reason to it was that when Issei landed on the ground, he landed on his knees, while using his hands to hold himself up.

"Everything finally caught up to him, he said combining the two elements he used was something new to him, and could use a lot of magical energy or it stressed his body." Kuroka told everyone, but unknown to everyone except Ophis there was a small amount of energy entering Issei.

'What are you up to Baka-Red?' Ophis thought with narrowed eyes, as everyone was giving their concerns about what was happening at the fight, till Artemis saw the look Ophis was making, which confused her.

'What is up with you Ophis? Is something getting her attention, or what?' Artemis thought with a confused look on her face, but what she did not noticed was Tiamat looking at the screen with a confused look on her face.

'Dragon energy? Where the hell is this power coming from?' Tiamat thought with a raised eyebrow, before seeing Issei trying to stand, but was failing to do so.

*In the dimension gap*

While everyone was apart of the supernatural was watching the fight between Issei and Shiva, in the dimension gap a giant red dragon was flying around doing some tricks and such, but became unaware that some power from him started to form a small sphere, before it disappeared, to where someone was dreaming, a dream that would lead to a new power, with unbelievable abilities and such, making that person even more stronger, but the moment the sphere left the dragon stopped moving and looked around feeling that something was off, but after a few seconds the dragon shrugged it off and continued doing it's own thing.

*At Kyoto*

"Mom, is dad ok?" Kunou asked Yasaka, who was biting her thumb.

"I do not know, and I do not think that even Amaterasu even knows, and that really does not help either of us, since I think she would have a better chance at knowing what is going on than us." Yasaka told Kunou, who frown a bit, before the two noticed Issei finally standing, but his upper body was leaning forward.

"Dad!" Kunou called out, but her voice had more worry to it since Issei did not show his eyes.

*With the biblical leaders*

"I am not liking where this is going, Issei is standing, but that is all he is doing." Michel stated with a worried look on his face, as the three strongest woman were looking a bit terrified on what was happening to Issei, till they heard Azazel sigh.

"It is because he is acting on instinct, his mind is somewhere else at the moment, if he can't get himself both physically and mentally prepared and in controlled, then this will be the end of him." Azazel replied grimly, making everyone look at the screen with sadden looks in their eyes.

'Issei...' The three strongest woman thought with tears about to come out of their eyes.

*With Issei*

"What the hell, where am I? I thought I was fighting Shiva." Issei muttered, as he was in a blank white room with white spheres everywhere, but when he looked at one he was surprised to see a memory of his inside, a memory of when Irina was leaving when they were younger, and as he looked around at each sphere he saw multiple memories of his whole life, till he find a sphere that did not have a memory, but instead it had a dream, a dream that belong to someone else, shocking Issei, as he started to back away, before he paused and turn around and saw to people, both were males, one man had a red suit, and the darkest black colored hair, and the darkest type of red eyes, while the man next to him was wearing a pure white suit, had white hair, and blue eyes.

"It is about time we finally meet with you Issei Hyoudou." The man wearing the red suit spoke, making Issei become tense when he sensed both energies that the two men had.

"Who the hell are you two? You two have more power than Hades, yet you both sense like a devil and an angel, so who are you two?" Issei questioned, making both men smile at him, well the man with the red suit gave a small smirk instead of a smile.

"Impressive that you were able to sense us, cause normally no one can sense us, unless it was pressure only, but as who we are I am God, and this is my brother Satan." The man now known as God answered Issei, shocking him to know that he was talking to the use to be leader of the Angels, before looking at Satan still showing a shocked look on his face, before shaking his head.

"Alright I need an explanation, why the hell are you here, I thought you were dead God, but I did not know that Satan died himself as well." Issei spoke, making both men look at each other for a second, before nodding their heads.

"We can't die, our bodies are dead, but not our souls, they will live on, but I died the same time he did, as for why we are here, even though we do not have a body and we could be as you could say in a limbo, we can still see everything, but as to why we came to you, it is because you are an interesting person, you have both demonic and holy energy, a rare thing I might say to have at the same time, but it is unstable, and it could kill you one day, since it's power is rising, so we decided to go in your sacred gear, so that we can save you, now we wouldn't care about this, well I wouldn't but you interest me, besides, we would not be having this conversation if it was not thanks to that red sphere." Satan claimed, as he pointed at a red sphere that was nearby, making Issei blink at the sight, before he slowly walked to the sphere, and looked at both the king of devils, and the leader of the angels, who just looked at him, until Issei touched the sphere, as it entered him, and a large burst of power emitted from him, leading to both men that just met Issei walked to him and entered his left arm spiritually.

*At the battle field*

"Hmm...impressive, but even with that attack it was not enough to beat me, so this is goodbye." Shiva spoke with a hand up, that made a giant red sphere that had the same color as the sun, making everyone that was watching hold their breath, until a bright red glow appeared around Issei, who stood up and yelled out loud with both of his eyes showing which were now both red, before bending forward, while still yelling, which made his hair grow longer, while falling back until it reached his waist, with his hair color becoming a even darker shade of red with soon a dark red fire surrounded his hair, making it look bigger and spikier, before a big change was noticed which was that Issei's body since he lost his shirt you can see that red dragon scales formed on his sides, and back, but as Issei stood up and looked at Shiva in the eyes, his eyes had a black like tears on it, shocking Shiva as he saw it.

"So this is what this is like." Issei said in a voice that was very serious, and deep, making the girls that were apart of his harem blush deeply at his voice, before his armor reformed, but this time the armor showed his hair, which Shiva saw and made the sphere in his hands disappear while looking at what happened in interest.

"Well if this is something you have been holding back then this fight might get interesting." Shiva claimed, but before anything could happen Issei's armor glowed.

 **[Mode change! True Welsh Dragon King Emperor-** **biblical** **mode!] Ddraig called out, as Issei's armor changed once again, but this time it was a bit more lean, while being a bit bulky on the chest, while his shoulders had a shoulder pads that were sticking out, with his cape now floating with the wind, with a symbol that represents both light and darkness, the armor to the legs was a bit bulky, but on the knees were spikes that were going up, next were the arms that were a tiny bit bulky on the wrist, along with that their were tiny horns on the side of his head, with a small ring above his head, the final thing about his armor was that there were white and black lines from where the green gems were, which were on the knees, shoulders, hands, and in the middle of his chest, making everyone look at Issei's new armor in awe, while Shiva looked interested.**

"This is interesting, a form made from the people that you help and were apart of." Shiva spoke with a thoughtful look, while Issei looked at his hands before calling out all of his power, which managed to shake the whole world, before getting into a fighting stance, with Shiva doing the same thing with a grin on his face.

"Maybe so, but that does not matter at the moment, we have a fight to finish first and this is a fight that I will win." Issei stated, before appearing in front of Shiva and sent a barrage of punches and kicks, shocking Shiva on how fast Issei was now, but he became even more shocked when Issei managed to punch him in the gut, then a quick roundhouse kick to the back, before finally elbowing Shiva in the back hard, causing the god to crash into the ground, just as Issei appeared in the sky and made and made ten light spheres and threw them at Shiva, causing everyone who saw this look shock at what they saw, before Issei made ten balls of demonic fire and sent a barrage of them at Shiva non-stop, and the second he was done, Shiva came out of the ground with a deadly purple aura around him, as he appeared in front of Issei, and glared at him.

"You will pay for that one." Shiva stated, before appearing in front of Issei in a second with a giant ball of energy in his hands, before throwing it him, but that was hit into the sky when a giant skeleton hand appeared from Issei's back which was glowing red, but before Shiva could react, he was punched into the ground by another hand.

"Amaterasu! Lightning Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Issei called out, as back flames appeared when Shiva was burning the god, before Issei appeared in front of him and punched him with a fist that had both lightning and fire in it, which pushed Shiva back, who did a flip and landed on his feet, and used his hands to keep himself from sliding backwards, before powering a lot.

"100% I am finally using all my power against you!" Shiva called out, before throwing a barrage of energy based attacks when he raised his power to his max, and multiple magical attacks at Issei, who was shocked and tried to evade all of the attacks, by flying around and doing some amazing tricks in the air, before landing on the ground and sped to where Shiva was, before jumping in the air, before the lower part of his helmet disappeared and blast a wave of fire at Shiva, making Shiva growl in pain.

"This is not over yet, Dragon combat!" Issei called out, as he appeared in front of Shiva and gave a barrage of punches and kicks that were boosted every second, and kept this going until, Shiva started to fight back with his own punches and kicks, making the ground crack under all the shock waves created from the two, as they kept attacking showing no signs of stopping, which kept on getting worse every second, as they flew to the sky and kept punching each other, until Issei kicked Shiva in the face, causing the god to fly away making distance, before Issei flew at Shiva at max speed, and started to punch Shiva in the stomach as fast and hard as possible, till they kept going into the air, but they soon noticed that there was barely any air, making them look around and saw that they were in space, but they shrugged it off, and continued to fight even as they were in space with limited amount of air, while everyone who was watching looked at the fight with gaping looks of shock.

"What the hell they are fighting in space, and not even caring that they are!" Everyone exclaimed, as they saw Issei and Shiva punching each other across the face, before they both launched ki blast over and over again making large explosions that the people on earth if they look up they could see the combat, but soon Issei disappeared once again, shocking Shiva since he could not trace Issei down, but soon he was grabbed by his shoulder and was being pulled down when he was being flipped upside down, and with a burst of speed, until at the last second Shiva was thrown to the ground hard.

"Ugh...you will pay for that!" Shiva yelled, as he burst from the ground while making multiple magic circles, which made multiple different types of elements come out, and tried to hit Issei, who made two skeleton arms appeared again to defend against most of the attacks, which were pushing him back greatly, before it was over, and he made the arms disappear, and charged at Shiva, kicking him in the gut, but he did not get away with it, since Shiva punched Issei in the face, which broke the helmet around Issei's face, showing his face and eyes, which were glaring at Shiva, but Shiva was surprised when he looked at the eyes.

"What is with the look?" Issei asked Shiva, who just shook his head.

"It is just your eyes, I know the type of power that your eyes are using, since it's effects hurt your eyes, and blood should be coming out, but that is as far as I know, since the last person I saw that had this power had this effect happened to them, but that was only once, but it seems like this form is stabilizing that power, and the massive power of devil and angel magic coming from your armor also proves something, that only these forms is when you can use these powers, and use it at it's full potential, but I have to ask, I know of the name of the armor your wearing, but what about the other transformation?" Shiva spoke with an intrested look on his face, shocking everyone that heard what he said, especially Issei.

"Dame, I did not know, I was just acting on instinct, as for the name of this form, I guess I will call it True Infinite Dream Red Dragon Hybrid, I guess I am calling it dream, because when I made this form I was in a dream like trance." Issei replied, which made Shiva nod his head, but he really thought about it for a second.

'That is not a coincidence, no it must be the power of Ophis that made the power of Great Red enter him with his mind in a absent state, if that is so, then this just the beginning of his potential growing.' Shiva thought, before closing his eyes, then made them snap open, as both him and Issei clash against each other, before trading blows once more, until Issei slammed his fist on the top of Shiva's head, knocking him to the ground once more, but when he got up, he saw Issei with a giant blue sphere in his hands, shocking Shiva from seeing the size of the attack.

"Rasenga!" Issei called out loud, before throwing the sphere at Shiva, who caught it with his hand, while being pushed back from the force, but after every second, he was starting to lose his grip, until he lost it and was caught in the blast, making a big explosion, which made everyone watching look at the screen with wide eyes, until the smoke disappear, showing that Shiva had a few burns, cuts, and a bit of blood coming out of his mouth, but when everyone looked at Issei they saw him in his True Infinite Red Dragon Hybrid form, with his armor True Welsh Dragon King Emperor form, with a bit of sweat coming down his face, along with him breathing hard.

"Hmm...seems like you can't hold your transformations for so long." Shiva stated, as he tired to move towards Issei, but wince and hissed in pain every time he tried to move, which Issei noticed, and gave a small smirk.

"And it seems like you are feeling the pain, and even if you do not admit it you are starting to lose your breath, so come on we are finishing this once and for all." Issei claimed with a grin on his face, making everyone surprise, before Shiva started to chuckle and gave his own grin, before he started to show his power, by showing his aura, with Issei doing the same thing, while the word boost was being heard over and over again.

"Then come and get me." Shiva spoke, before the two charged at each other, with their right fist out, before their fist collided with each other, to which Issei was going to do a side kick, until Shiva caught it and smirked at Issei, before his eyes widen when Issei shot a bunch of small ki blast at Shiva's face, making the God hiss in pain for a moment, until he let go of Issei's leg, which Issei soon punched him in the gut, making Shiva gasp in pain, before punching Issei with an uppercut like punch, to then kick him on the top of his head heard, knocking Issei into the ground, before doing a back flip and looked at Shiva with a glare, before shooting a barrage of ki blast at Shiva without stopping, which Shiva countered by hitting them away or shooting his own ki blast, but when it all stopped Issei was gone, shock Shiva, since he did not even see Issei move, but he slowly turned around when he felt something was behind him, and he saw Issei behind him with his hands cupped together.

"Take this! Super Kamehameha!" Issei called out, as the attack hit Shiva, causing the God to scream in pain, as he was sent flying away, just as the blast went into outer space, making everyone look in shock at how powerful the attack that Issei used was, but after a few seconds they saw Shiva on the ground with burn marks, while he was breathing hard, while kneeling on the ground, but when everyone saw Issei they were surprised to see Issei in his regular balance breaker form with two dragon wings out, and was in his True Red Dragon Hybrid form, until he tried to power up once more, but it only increased his power by a little.

"Heh, so you are running low on power, but it seems like your stubbornness and your own will is keeping you in the last few transformations, which I may find highly impressive, but in this case it does not matter since even though my energy is limited now, it does not change the fact that I am stronger than you." Shiva claimed, as he looked at Issei's two different color eyes, while Issei glared at Shiva, before the word boost was heard over and over again once more, though it was a bit slower.

"Then prove it! I am not just going to roll over and be finished off because I'm tired, as long as I can move a single part of my body, then I can still fight, so come on, let's finish this fight once and for all!" Issei yelled out loud, as he allowed his energy to burst, before he appeared in front of Shiva and punched him in the neck, shocking the god of destruction, as Issei did not allow him to even fight back, and hit Shiva in all the weak points on the human body, from the sides, gut, arms, and legs, to his throat and temples, before punching Shiva into the ground and kept on doing so, before flying into the air.

'Dame that actually hurt, does his power increase with his emotions, if so then, oh crap.' Shiva thought, before having his eyes widen when he saw Issei had both lightning and fire surrounding his body, before growling like a dragon, causing everyone that was watching to look at Issei with wonder in their eyes.

"Lightning Fire Dragon secret art! Crimson Lotus Exploding Lightning Blade!" Issei called out as lightning appeared in his left hand and fire appeared on his right hand, as he charged at Shiva, who was throwing multiple shots of ki at Issei, who grunted in pain, until he was in front of Shiva and made a circle pattern with his hands, making a tornado like attack that hit Shiva, who screamed in pain, before being thrown back by a few yards, until the attack was over, and Shiva was on the ground with major cuts that had blood coming out, and a few bruises that were purple, but the thing that stood out the most was that he was gritting his teeth in anger, but could not move since he was frozen in place with electricity surrounding his body, but he was looking at Issei, who was on a knee, in his base form, with the boosted gear still out, while breathing hard with major cuts that had blood out finally showing, along with blood at the side of his lips, and a black eye.

*At the Hyoudou house hold*

"YEA! One more hit like that and Issei wins!" Asia, Irina, Le fay, Murayama, and Xenovia cheered, as they saw Issei standing up, and slowly walking towards Shiva, with Ddraig calling out boost every ten seconds.

"So close, but this will be end right here, after this power boost Issei might be able to finish it off with one attack." Raynare claimed, with Artemis, Ophis, and Tiamat grinning at her, and agreeing with what she was sawing.

"Come on Issei you have to start running." Kuroka muttered under her breath, which Koneko heard and began to feel worried for Issei, but Akeno noticed and could not help but bite her lips.

"One more, just one more, come on Issei! You fought gods before so show this one that you can beat him!" Saji called out, and the rest of Sona's peerage could not help but agree, including Sona herself, along with Issei's parents, Kiba, Gasper, Rossweisse, Bikou and Arthur, even Vali, but he just had a small smile on his face, the only person that was not cheering was Rias, who looked a bit down.

*At Kyoto*

"Come on DAD! You can do it!" Kunou called out, making everyone look at her, before noticing that Issei was starting to walk faster than before, and was showing signs of determination, causing Yasaka to smile a bit.

"Almost there Issei, I believe that you will win this." Yasaka whispered, with Amaterasu sharing the same thought in mind, along with Aphrodite who was with the other Olympians, who actually gave a silent prayer hoping that Issei will win.

*With the Biblical group*

"Issei you made it this far, now it is time for you to finish it, that Dragon combat, was something a past user of the sacred gear used, you learn some powerful moves that are life risky and turned them into something that you can use casually, and so on, but even so, you can do this Issei!" Azazel called out with Michel and Sirzechs joining him in his cheers, as they finally saw Issei running at Shiva.

"Go for it Issei!" Serafall, Gabriel, and Penemue yelled out loud, watching as two minutes passed and Ddraig was still calling out boost.

*With Issei*

'One more attack Ddraig, it is time to use our final attack.' Issei thought, as he saw Shiva now moving, before he yelled and threw a giant orange ball of energy at Issei, who made the gantlet version of divide dividing appear on his right arm, and caught the attack.

 **{Divide} Albion's voice was heard at the sphere was starting to shrink every ten seconds, till it finally disappeared, but what no one noticed was that Issei now had a grey like aura surrounding him, till it turned into the color of the sun itself, then disappeared, so Issei could charge at Shiva once more, while dogging attacks that Shiva was firing at him, before the gauntlet on his right arm disappear.**

 **[Alright, but a fare warning, you have over two hundred and fifty boost stored up, and still rising, in about fifty seconds you will be at three hundred, and when that happens you will be to tired to even use balance breaker for twenty-four hours, just a fare warning.] Ddraig told Issei, who narrowed his eyes for a second, before nodding his head in response.**

'I know, but I need to survive, so lets do this Ddraig!' Issei thought, as he was now a hundred feet close to Shiva with three hundred boosts stored in the boosted gear, which lead to Ddraig calling out explosion, making Shiva start forming a purple sphere in his hand, before raising it up to the sky, making it become the size of two moons, shocking Issei for a second, before he stood his ground, and pulled his left fist back and growled.

" **Final/** Dragon **S** h **o** t!" Issei and Ddraig called out, as millions of red beams appeared in front of Issei, before he punched them with his left fist, making them form into a giant red beam, just as Shiva threw his sphere, which made the battle turn into a power struggle between the two, who were growling and roaring at each other as they tried to over power the other, with everyone watching holding their breath at the incredible yet deadly power struggle between the two, nut it was not long till the aura that appeared around Issei before appeared again, and was getting stronger, making Issei roar and calling out all of his power out, which made his attack cut through Shiva's attack, hitting the god full force, but when the attack was over, Issei appeared in front of him with his left fist cover with gold energy, which a now totally bleeding Shiva tired to punch Issei with a fist filled with purple like energy, leading to them punching each other, and making a giant explosion, which made everyone watching gasp in shock, until the smoke clear from both attacks hitting each other, reveling Issei and Shiva were back to back with their fist out, making everyone tense, until they saw Issei kneeling on the ground, while spitting out blood, causing everyone to gasp or cry out in shock or fear, but everyone froze when they saw Shiva fell to the ground face first knocked out from the last attack, before Issei stood up once more and roared, a roar that did not belong to a human, but a roar that belong to a dragon who was won a battle.

 **[Nice work partner, you are now the second strongest being in the world, congratulations.] Ddraig told Issei, who gave a small smile, before kneeling on the ground once more and was breathing hard, till he heard someone running.**

"Issei!" The voice of Asia was heard, as she appeared in front of Issei, and gasp at his condition, before starting to heal him, along with Gabriel, Ophis, Tiamat, Murayama started to help healing him, as everyone from the Hyoudou house and was apart of the Biblical group that was watching appeared and gave Issei a small smile, as he was being healed, until he was done being healed, and tried to stand up, only to almost fall to the floor, but was held up by Kiba and Vali, as Azazel walked up to Issei, and motion someone to come, which Issei saw was Ravel, who had a small blush on her face.

"Here, this should help with the stamina, and the tiredness you are feeling." Ravel told Issei, who blinked for a second, before smiling at Ravel, who blushed a bit more, before giving Issei the item, which was a small potion, which he drank, and started to feel better.

"That hit the spot, thanks Ravel, so I guess I won...this must be a dream or something cause that was something that can't be real." Issei claimed, which made everyone chuckle at what he said, before Azazel clasped his hand on Issei's shoulder.

"No, it is all real Issei, and besides, while Ravel gives Shiva a phoenix tear, let me tell you that she will be staying at your home, and will also be your manager." Azazel told Issei, who gave a small smile.

"Yea that is nice, but right now I am tired." Issei stated, until he heard Shiva getting up, making everyone look at the God of Destruction for a second, as he was now up and looked at Issei for a second, before smiling at him.

"Well done Issei Hyoudou, you impress me once again, no matter what I did, your will, and stubbornness gave you the win, so long for now, oh and before I forget, I will bring you some of the books I have, if you decide to have coffee with me, because right now, I can see that you have the potential to be the strongest being ever, but until then, keep getting stronger Issei, and I might teach you the destruction attacks and magic of fire, so goodbye, the newest second strongest being Issei Hyoudou." Shiva spoke, before he turned around and walked away, leaving everyone stun for a moment, before Issei started to smile.

"You know he is not much of a bad guy, so how about we get out of here, and go party, or something." Issei spoke with a smile on his face, which everyone soon agreed with him on that, but that was mainly the the non-leaders.

"Sorry Issei, but we can't work you know, that and we will have to deal with the riots of the young from all the people from the children who watched the fight, who want a plushy of you or Shiva, so enjoy your party, and we will speak about that one form you made with your sacred gear." Azazel stated with a small smile on his face, as both him and the other leaders disappear, but the three strongest women were pouting at having to leave, leaig everyone standing there as they left.

"Huh, well if that is the case, lets head home so we can make your favorite meals Issei!" Issei's mother told Issei, which made everyone cheer and started to come together to form a circle, as Issei looked up at the sky with a smile on his face.

'I know this is now the next step to something else, but I really can't help but enjoy everything going on.' Issei thought with a smile on his face, as he soon joined everyone, which they all soon disappear, heading home to relax.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **There we go, the chapter is done, now I hope that you all liked the chapter, and all, and if you have any questions feel free to ask, or PM me, but other than that I really hope that you like the chapter, and I hope to see you all next time, so yea, until next time everyone.**

 **Complete Harem- Irina (Main girl), Raynare, Kuroka, Asia, Xenovia, Serafall, Gabriel, Penemue, Rossweisse, Yasaka, Artemis, Akeno, Koneko, Ophis, Ravel, Amaterasu, Le fay, Aphrodite, Tiamat, Murayama, Gaia, Bennia, Tsubasa, Elmenhilde Karnstein, Kiyome Abe** , **Tomoe, Sona, Jeanne**

 **Void**


	17. Chapter 17

**Side story Vali- Love with a goddess of war**

 **Hey everyone I am back again with the next chapter for you all, now this chapter instead of focusing on Vali, so I will make side stories to tell Vali's tale and his side of the story, because there is barely talk about Vali in most things, so this is my attempt, so now onto questions-**

 **Blue eyes pendulum dragon- Yea, that is the main reason I do not like Issei and Rias being together, as for transformations, I like super saiyan 4 a bit more because of it's look, and how the form was made, blue it is cool, but there is a lot of things that you do not know about it compare to the other transformations, but the form I like the best at the moment is ultra instinct, then Super Saiyan god, then super saiyan 4, and I will look at the abilities and powers of both.**

 **Xerzo- basically that is what Saji's transformation is like, two you are a bit over analyzing, and yea, but in that process...well let's just say something amazing will happen.**

 **Now with that said and done, onto the usual, I do not own High school DxD, I do own the story idea, but that is about it, but other than that I hope that you all like the chapter, so enjoy.**

 **"Talk"**

 **'Thoughts'**

 **[Ddraig speak/thought]**

 **{Albion speak/thought}**

 **(Vitra speaks/thoughts)**

 ***Location/time change***

 **(Flashback)**

* * *

"Hey Vali are you ok?" Bikou asked Vali, as he was waving his hand in front of Vali, who was standing up, while looking at the wall in front of him, before Vali shook his head and looked at Bikou.

"Yes, I am just deep in thought." Vali replied with a calm cool tone, causing Bikou to blink for a second, before shaking his and looked away for a second.

"Alright, whatever, me and Arthur are going to go exploring, while Kuroka, and Le fay are going to spend some time with the girls, which s what they said, you need anything before I go?" Bikou said, which Vali just looked at him with a blank look on his face.

"No, now go away." Vali stated, making Bikou pout at that, before he sighed and used a magic circle to disappear, leaving Vali alone, before he walked around the room, which was apart of his teams base, but before he could continue his thoughts Albion scoffed in his mind.

 **{I thought you were going to head to Issei's house for that help you wanted on trying to get Athena to like you.} Albion spoke in Vali's mind, causing him to blush at what Albion said for a second, before sighing in annoyance.**

"I am, but I have to ask Albion, is there a power that can go beyond the power Issei has now?" Vali asked Albion, making Albion 'hum' in thought for a bit.

 **{I think there is, the only problem with it is that you might not be able to control the power, since it is all about instinct, but to be honest no one can gain that power, not even gods themselves, this includes Ophis and Great Red, but there might be a power still stronger than what Issei has, but not as powerful as what I said, it just depends on how to get the power, but that is besides the point you need to head to Issei's house, to get help, because I am going to be blunt about this, you have nothing on romance, you are terrible, and you need advice from someone that has experience in dating, I mean I could help, but it might be better to get advice from someone that knows about dating and all of that.} Albion told Vali, who just sighed at what Albion just said, before he made a magic circle that would take his to Issei's house.**

"Figures that I would have to do this, well I guess I could use the help, never been on a date before so this might be nice." Vali muttered, before he disappeared, from the room he was in to the front door to Issei's home, making him sigh in annoyance as he knocked on the door, and in a matter of seconds the door open to show that it was Issei who opened the door, who just blinked as he saw Vali in front of him.

"Hey Vali, so you actually came for help? I thought you were just going to go like 'screw it I do not need my rival's help' or something like that." Issei spoke with surprise in his voice, causing Vali to scowl at Issei in annoyance.

"...Shut up...now just help me make a plan for a date, I will do everything else." Vali told Issei, who just shrugged his shoulders, and allowed Vali into his house, which lead to the two walking up the stairs, but before that Vali got a glimpse of the living room and saw Koneko sitting on a couch watching something on the TV.

"Koneko wanted to stay here for the day, while everyone went off to have a girl's day or whatever, though they barely left after what happened yesterday since they fear something bad would happen when they left." Issei spoke, after sensing that Vali was looking at Koneko, which they soon were both in front of Issei's room.

"I see, so what is your plan for a date between me and Athena?" Vali asked Issei, who just went into his room, and came out with a box, before walking down stairs, confusing Vali for a second, before he started to follow Issei, until they went to the dining room, and sat on one of the chairs in front of the table, before Issei opened the box, and looked around inside.

"Let's see, racing no, golf? No, sweets tour that allows a person to get two large bags of sweets at the end, along with one cake...I think I will take Koneko to that today as a date, ah here we go, hmm...boxing...maybe...you know what, why don't you have a look, I got these tickets from people I know and help, and these tickets are used as a sign to show that we are even, but that will never happen since I did a lot for them, but hey what are going to do?" Issei spoke with a small shrug, before handing the box to Vali, making the white dragon emperor look at Issei with a raised eyebrow, before looking in the box for something that he found interesting, until he found a pair of tickets that caught his attention, and picked them up, and carefully looked at them, before putting all the other tickets back.

"I guess that these will help, thanks, I sure hope that she likes going to this cafe event." Vali muttered under his breath, but Issei heard what he said and gave him a small smile, which Vali noticed and soon had a small blush on his face.

"I think she will like it, and considering that the even will had music, which is karaoke, nice food, and it is a place where only people with reservations can get in, or if they have VIP tickets, so enjoy your time with Athena, and remember don't be to much of an ass pr she will kick your ass." Issei told Vali, while joking a bit at the end, before he stood up, and walked into the living room, causing Vali to give a light glare, before he chucked for a second, as he got up, and left the house, making Issei smile for a second, before looking at Koneko.

"So you ready to go to a sweets factory Koneko?" Issei asked Koneko, whose eyes lit up in joy, before she looked at Issei and kissed his on the lips for a bit.

"Yes, Nya~" Koneko answered, causing Issei to let out a small laugh, before kissing Koneko on her forehead.

 **[Seems like she has became a bit attached to you.] Ddraig claimed, which made Issei chuckle a bit, before he stood up with Koneko, as they were about to leave.**

'Maybe, but I find it really cute.' Issei thought with a smile on his face.

*With Vali*

"I can't believe this, there are so many people here, no guards, there are to many guards, there is only this much when something big happening, so I can guess that there is a meeting happening." Vali muttered under his breath, as he moved in the shadows so that no one could see him.

 **{You know after this maybe you should ask Issei about info about your mother Vali, she might be happy to hear that you have a girlfriend.} Albion told Vali, who froze in place for a second, before shaking his head.**

"I think that might be nice, I might also ask what she is doing these days." Vali replied, until he heard a loud explosion up ahead, shocking him for a second, before he started to run to where the sound came from, and as he did he saw a bunch of guards of guards on the ground knocked out, with blood coming out of their mouths.

 **{This is not natural, this was done with brute force, but it makes me wonder who in their right mind would do this, especially against a war goddess, and from what I can sense a bunch of people with a similar power as Athena.} Albion muttered, until Vali found the room that the room which the explosion came from, and he saw a man that was well built, around six foot one, and was wearing leather clothes, with his small light brown hair barely covering his eyes, which showed that he was cocky, but in front of him were a bunch of women that had armor, while looking at the man, and at that very moment Vali knew who the man was.**

"Hercules." Vali stated with narrowed eyes, making the man now known as Hercules look at Vali with a raised eyebrow, before smirking at him, while the Athena and the other people in the room looked at Vali with wide eyes.

"Ah Vali, I did not expect to see you here of all places." Hercules commented, but Vali just looked at him with narrowed eyes, before appearing in front of Hercules ready to fight him if needed, which surprised Athena a bit when she saw a hint of anger in Vali's eyes.

"That is something I should be asking you since you were banned from coming here if I am not mistaken." Vali stated with a small growl, causing Hercules to raise an eyebrow in confusion, before shrugging his shoulders, then punched Vali in the gut, making fly into a wall behind him.

"Is it wrong to see my aunt, besides, why do you care? Now go and leave, I got better things to do than dealing with you." Hercules said, before walking towards Athena, but he did not notice Vali appearing behind him barely fazed from the attack.

"White Dragon's Claw!" Vali called out, as he slammed his fist, which was acting like a claw into Hercules back, knocking him back a bit, before he got up and glared at Vali.

"You are really to persistent Vali, but fine, if you wish to die, then I will deal with you right here, right now!" Hercules claimed, before charging at Vali, who moved away from a punch from Hercules, before punching him in the gut, then swiped his hands at Hercules legs, causing the demigod to lose his balance, allowing Vali to jump in the air and deliver an ax kick to his head, before punching him in the gut hard enough to make him fly out of the building.

"Yea that should at should give you girls enough time to get the hell out of here, because I know he has back-up, it is either that, or he was stupid enough to actually come alone, but either way, I am going to deal with him." Vali spoke with narrowed eyes, as hold his right hand out, and a sword appeared, a katana, but Athena shivered when she saw the sword.

'Vali what is that weapon you have, it has no demotic magic, holy, or anything to it, it just looks like a well crafted sword, but even though it is, it has a dark vibe to it, making feel like a cursed sword, no wait, I'm wrong, that sword is a sword Susanoo made, at least I think so.' Athena thought, as she put her hand on her head, which Vali noticed and became a bit concern, before he saw that Athena was looking at the weapon in his hands.

"The sword is called the 'Sword of Kusanagi' at least, that is what I know, I found it one day in a tomb, when I saw that it was in perfect condition I thought I might learn how to sword fight, since Issei knows how, and I will not ever let him best me in fighting, no matter what type of style, so yea, that is all I really know, but the past users of my sacred gear seems to know, but when I ask them about the sword they do not answer me." Vali told Athena, whose eyes widen when she heard what Vali called the weapon, but they both soon put their attention to where Hercules was at, when they felt rumbling from where he was, before hearing a loud roar.

"VALI!" The voice of Hercules roared, making Vali do a 'tch' sound in annoyance.

"Great...I will go deal with him now, we can continue this talk later if you like." Vali said with a small sigh, before walking to where Hercules was, while Athena was looking at Vali, before a small smile formed on her lips.

'I can already guess why you came here Vali, and I would be happy if we continue this talk later.' Athena thought, while watching Vali walked to where Hercules was.

*With Vali*

"Alright, where are you Hercules?" Vali muttered under his breath, before quickly dodging a fist that was aimed at his head, and saw Hercules was the one that was about him, but when he did Vali shivered when he saw that Hercules was wearing something on his hands that sent shivers down his spin, which promised death.

"Heh, so I see that you noticed, these things on my hands are made for brawlers, that want to kill dragons, these gloves have a metal attached to it that deal heavy blows to dragons, and since you are both a dragon slayer, and have a dragon sacred gear apart of you, this will no doubt deal some heavy damage to you." Hercules claimed, with a cruel sadistic smirk on his face, causing Vali to frown when he saw this.

"That means nothing, now meet an attack I learned, Chidori! Then White Dragon's Holy Breath!" Vali called out, as lightning surrounded him, which made Vali growl in pain, before charging at Hercules with a amazing amount of speed and power, which Hercules tried to punch him, but gasp in pain when he was hit in the stomach hard, when Vali punched him in the stomach with his left hand, but before Hercules could do anything Vali opened his mouth and launched a large beam at Hercules, who screamed in pain, which made Vali kneel on the ground, while also slashing the air with his sword, which went into the direction Hercules was in, but if anyone looked at Vali's eyes you could see that his eyes were red with multiple symbols forming, and changing every second, before making a similar symbol to Issei's when he was in his new transformation.

 **{Vali! What happened, I sensed a sudden drain, one that was more forced then anything.} Albion called out, making Vali growl for a second, as his scarlet changed into black, for a second, before he turn back to normal, without noticing that runes were covering his right arm.**

"Then that means something is here that is draining my energy, but the only question is why?" Vali muttered under his breath, before looking around to notice that Hercules was no where around, which made Vali tense, as he raised his sword up and started to look around, before getting punched in the back of the head, causing Vali to spit out some blood from his mouth, before kneeling on the ground, before looking up and glared at Hercules, and saw that he was now wearing armor that covered his body, which was a brown like color, but before Vali started to stand up, he powered up and turned into his True Oblivion Chaos Lucifer Hybrid form, shocking Hercules, before Vali went into his balance breaker and punched Hercules in the gut repeatedly over and over again, causing Hercules to grunt in pain, as he felt the attacks through his armor, while Vali howled in pain after feeling the slayer effects from hitting Hercules over and over again, before flying away from him.

"That was pretty good Vali, but it is still weak compared to the power I have along with the defense and power of this armor that will help me to kill you." Hercules declared, making Vali grit his teeth, before looking at his armor, that glowed black for a second, before closing his eyes, and thought about everything he went through, before thinking about Issei's words about his birth, and his heritage, before giving out a roar that was a mixture of both a dragon and demon, causing his eight devil wings to pop out, before another pair of devil wings came out, which soon another pair came out.

"I will not lose I have a lot that I need to do, I promise to become the strongest, I will kill my grandfather, I will show love to the people I care care for and protect them, so I will not lose to someone like you Hercules, so remember these words, I am Vali Lucifer, a decedent from the original Lucifer, and the White Dragon Emperor, so I will surpass gods, and demigods like you, and I will beat my rival Issei Hyoudou the Red Dragon Emperor, because 'I am the white dragon that has the blood of the devil king Lucifer, I shall become the equal of the infinite, and the darkness to the dream, so that I can become the supreme white devil dragon king, I shall show truth, to those I love, and destroy those who threaten them, so watch as I evolve from emperor to king to protect the ones I love!' White Devil Dragon Kings Mode!" Vali called out with a roar, before being engulfed by a white sphere that glowed blue here and there, leaving Hercules, and the war goddesses that were actually paying attention to the fight to look at the sphere in awe.

 **{White Devil Dragon Kings mode!} Albion called out, as the sphere disappear and what everyone saw was Vali's new armor, the wings were now fused with his devil wings, making them 12 wings that looked like his divine dividing, but had demotic look that suited a devil, there were two small black horns where his helmet was, which looked like there was a crown a bit behind the horns, but the helmet was also changed to make it look like it was more human like, with black tear like lines coming down from the gold like jewel like eyes, which were now blood red, the body of the armor though looks like armor made for a devil, but was slim down to fit a king, such as the armor becoming smaller so that it would feel skin tight with spikes appearing on his shoulders, with a cape behind him that actually allowed the wings to move, his legs were about just some metal pieces on his legs, but it was actually to those who knew were made for speed, but his arms were a tiny bit bulky, the jewels on his armor was almost all gone though, the only places that had the blue jewels were on his hands, elbows, knees, and where the wings connect to the armor, but a new difference was that Vali's armor was now a few shades darker, making the armor look like it was an dark silver like color, causing everyone to look at Vali with wide eyes at seeing his new armor.**

"Vali, that is a magnificent set of armor." Athena muttered, but Vali actually heard her, and on the inside he was surprised, till he noticed that he was glowing white, shocking him for a second, till he felt that his power increased even more than after his new armor formed, which he soon clenched his fist and looked at Hercules, before appearing in front of hit, shocking Hercules, before he dropped to the ground after feeling his energy drain.

"New move, Division multiplication, takes a bit of magic, but it divides your power by the number of wings I have, which is 12, so I think you understand the meaning of this, I would suggest that you leave, but then again you tried to do something to the people inside, so this will be your end Hercules, Kirin, and White Dragons Secret Art: Holy Nova!" Vali called out, as a lightning dragon appeared from the sky and struck Hercules, shocking the god, as he flew back a few feet, before he tried to get up, with the armor he was wearing being somewhat destroyed, before looking up, and saw a white beam hit him, causing yet another explosion, which resulted to Hercules yelling in agony from the attack, and was blown away with major cuts, and gashes, with his armor now destroyed, but as he looked up, he saw Vali was now in the sky with his arms, and legs stretched out, as if he was ready to launch another attack, which confused Hercules for a second.

"What are you up to Vali?! Well guess what it does not matter, since with my sacred gear now activated I will have more strength and defense it does not even matter what attack you would use now, since none of them will effect me." Hercules declared with a laugh, but he soon became stiff when he sensed a large amount of energy coming from Vali, and started to see sparks appear in his hands, and with each passing second the energy was getting stronger and stronger, that it was mind boggling, and Hercules actually started to feel fear for what was about to happen, which soon the goddesses of war noticed this, and were looking at Vali with fear in their eyes, and were yelling at him saying to stop his attack, except for one person, and that was Athena, who looked at Vali with wide eyes.

'Vali, I know that you would not destroy the planet, so I am going to trust that you will not blow up the earth, or anywhere near here, or even destroy all of us, I have my complete faith in you, so please do not destroy that hope.' Athena thought, as she bit her lip, as she watched Vali now cup his hands in front of him, and took aim at Hercules.

"FINAL..." Vali shouted as a golden sphere appeared in between his hands, scaring Hercules, who could do nothing except look at Vali with fear in his eyes.

"Y-You are going to destroy the planet! Are you going to kill me by any means necessary!" Hercules called out in shock, before seeing that Issei's attack was done charging, causing the war goddesses to freeze when they notice this as well.

"FLASH!" Vali yelled, as a large golden beam came out of his hands and hit Hercules, who scream in pain, before a loud explosion occurred blinding everyone who was watching, until it was over, and what everyone who was watching saw, they saw a tare from the ground that had almost no end to it, before looking to where Hercules was, and saw that he managed to get out of the way, but he was broken, and all bloody than anything else, before looking at Vali and saw that he was in his base form, kneeling in front of the beginning of tare on the ground.

 **{Hmm...you know it is a bit unnatural for him to be this strong, even with a sacred gear, something is off here Vali, and I do not like it one bit.} Albion told Vali, who nodded his head for a second, before raising his head, before screaming out in pain when something stabbed itself into his left arm.**

"VALI!" Athena called out, as she flew to where Vali was, leaving everyone in the room to look at what she was doing in shock, while Vali looked to his left to see some kinda armor skin tight wearing man, putting a magic circle on Vali's left arm, before getting rid of it then disappear, before appearing next Hercules and took him with him, leaving Vali to hold himself with his right arm, while breathing hard, to then look at his left arm, to see that nothing happened, shocking him.

"What was that? That was strange, I felt something being pulled out of me, and he was lowering my magic every second, he was the reason I was starting to feel weak, but not only that I can tell from my vision that he took some of my blood, but why? Why would someone take my blood..." Vali muttered under his breath, till he felt something pulled him back a bit, before he realized that he was laying on someones lap, and looked at who did it, and saw that it was Athena who did it, surprising Vali for a bit, before he gave a small sigh of relief.

"Are you alright Vali? Cause after that man appeared you were screaming in pain?" Athena asked Vali, who gave her a small amused smile, before closing his eyes.

"I'm fine, I think that attack hit my soul, or something, but I noticed though that he took some of my blood, which makes me worry about what that guy needed my blood for." Vali told Athena, who looked shocked about what he said for a second, before she smiled at Vali, but that smile soon turned to one of mischief in a few seconds.

"That is good to know, now may I ask why you are here Vali? Because I believe that you came to see little old me." Athena spoke with a sly smirk on her face, causing Vali to blush when he opened his eyes and saw that look on her face.

"Only if you can answer why there are war goddesses here." Vali replied, which Athena hummed in agreement.

"Fine, but you have to answer my question first." Athena told Vali, who just sighed for a second, but nodded his head anyway.

"These would answer the question anyway, so I guess there is no reason for me to say, since I know that you are smart enough to know what I am doing here." Vail replied, as he put a hand into his pocket, before bring out two tickets and handed them to Athena, who looked at them in surprise, before smiling at Vali.

"So you are taking me on a date Vali? If that is the case then I would love to Vali." Athena told Vali, before kissing him on the cheek, causing Vali to blush a bit when she did this.

"I'm glad...so about you and the other goddesses of war..." Vali muttered, before trailing off, making Athena laugh for a second.

"Just a meeting between us females of war and battle, as well as you know see how each other is doing and all of that, nothing really important, but still it is nice to see you Vali." Athena said with a kind smile, which surprised Vali for a second, before he gave her a small smirk.

"I guess that makes sense, alright I am off I guess, I will see you around 7:30 tonight for our date, so I guess I am off." Vali told Athena, who looked at him for a few seconds, as she saw his disappear by using a magic circle, before she let out a girlish giggle, till she heard some people running towards her, making her look behind her, before noticing that she still had the tickets in her hands.

"I guess he really trusts that I will be there, well if that is the case then I might as well as get ready." Athena whispered, before standing up and looked at the other goddesses of war in front of her.

"Athena! Are you alright!" A blonde curly haired woman spoke, as she wore a pure white gown, with a sword at her side, with her pale skin glowed with the light of the sun, with her bright blue eyes looked at Athena with a hint of worry and curiosity, which made Athena laugh for a few seconds.

"I am fine Freyja, but I need help getting ready for a date I have later." Athena told the woman now known as Freyja, who looked shocked for a second, along with the other war goddesses, before Freyja had a sudden blush on her face.

"So you mean that guy that was here a few minutes ago? Hmm...I guess that makes sense he is handsome after all, and I would not mind going on a date with him." Freyja muttered under her breath, which Athena hear, and gave a small teasing smirk.

"I did not know that you want to be apart of a harem Freyja, but I guess that is something that I also have to get use to that as well, but I guess since that I am the first person he probably ever dated I guess that means that I would be the leader of the harem, well as the woman, but I guess that is good, hmm...I wounder who else would be added?" Athena muttered under her breath, as she held her chin, while looking at Freyja, who was blushing up a storm, and was sputtering random words here and there, which caused Athena to laugh.

*With Vali*

"I can't believe I am asking him for so much help..." Vali growled under his breath, as he was at the front door to Issei's house once again, before knocking on the door, and soon saw Issei opening the door, with a grin on his face.

"Hey Vali, I guess considering the look from your eyes you are having a date with Athena soon, and you need something to wear, and you came here for my help, lucky for you I called Arthur about the size of clothes you wear, then I went to look for clothes that are casual, and suit your interest, and here they are." Issei claimed, as he handed Vali a white shirt, black jeans that will allow Vali to put his chains on it, black sneakers, then finally there was a silver necklace with a black metal like skull on it, which Vali had to admit that he actually like the clothes, since they were both made for casual things and made for combat.

"Alright I have to admit that I like the stuff, and there is nothing that can make me really hate it." Vali muttered, before taking the clothes and walked inside the house and went to a nearby bathroom, and in a few minutes he came out wearing the clothes, along with his black jacket, before nodding his head as he looked at himself.

"Looking sharp, well I guess I should let you get on your way then, I will see you later Vali." Issei told Vali, who nodded his head, and was about to leave, until he stopped and looked at Issei for a second.

"Before I leave, can you answer a few questions about my mother?" Vali asked Issei, who just looked at him for a few seconds.

"Your mother re-married, and you have a younger-half sister, I can tell you where to find her, but that will have to be in secret, since we do not know who would be listening on us when I tell you, oh and do not take transportation no matter what you will have to do training for that since it is a dragon slayers weakness." Issei told Vali, who nodded his head at what Issei said, before walking off.

"Hmm...that is fine I guess, plus I do not take transportation no matter what." Vali replied before walking off, leaving Issei standing by the door with a smile on his face, before facing a random direction.

'Why is she here? And what is going on with what I am sensing, why is she running that are from the same race as her?' Issei thought, before disappearing to who knows where.

*A few minutes later with Athena*

"Hmm...this is the place alright." Athena muttered, as she wore a black dress that exposed her back, but had a black cross on the back to hold the dress on her body, along with that she wore black heels, as she was looking at the building in front of her for a few seconds, till she noticed that Vali was standing next to her, looking a bit green.

"Hey...Athena..." Vali groaned, before kneeling on the ground, which scared Athena a bit.

"Vali! Are you alright!" Athena called out, ad Vali finally stood up after multiple attempts.

"Yea, I just use a magic circle wrong, and was transported nearby, and I had a lot of time, and took a taxi, but I ended up having motion sickness, which is apparently is something dragon slayers have, which is stupid, and I was apparently stupid enough to test that theory." Vali told Athena, who just blinked at what he said for a few seconds, before she started laughing at Vali.

"Seriously! That is why you were green, I thought someone did something to you, or that guy from earlier today poisoned you, but this!? This is hilarious!" Athena laughed, as Vali looked at her with a scowl on his face, before noticing the tickets in her hands, and took them in a blink of an eye, and was then wrapping his left arm around Athena'a waist, making the goddess of war blush as she gave out a loud 'eep', while Vali was giving out a small blush as well, before they entered the building, and were surprise to see what was inside.

"Hmm...nice place, might be an actual hang out, nothing is fancy, yet not to casual, I kinda like it." Vali muttered, while he looked around the place, and saw that it was three stories high on the inside, with fancy like table, a bar, a dance floor, paints, and a stage in the middle of the place for people to sing, along with the fact that there were a bunch of T.V.'s around the place, which Athena thought was nice as well.

"Yes, it is nice, and...what...?" Athena started, before looking at a screen with wide eyes, which Vali noticed and looked at what she was looking at, before his own eyes widen, which was a list of people who were going to sing, and on the list was both his and Athena's name.

"Why? Just why?" Vali muttered with a eyebrow twitching, which Athena agreed with him, before they both sighed, and went to the table they would eat at, before they started to eat, and had a few simple conversations, until the host of the place called both of them up, making Vali narrow his eyes in annoyance, while Athena dragged him to the stage.

"Just relax Vali, heck I am not use to peace and quiet, yet I know how to relax, so just calm down, and have some fun." Athena told Vali with a smile, which made Vali think about what she said for a moment, before nodding his head, as they both made it to the stage, and looked at the microphones, before glancing at the screen above of them, till Vali wince for a second, and moved his right arm for a second, before using it to grab the microphone, as Athena did the same thing.

It boy/It girl

original artist: Jason Derulo

Remake: Jason Chen & Megan Nicole

 **Vali singing,** _Athena singing_

 **Oh yea~ mmmhmm...**

 _I've been looking under rocks and breaking locks_

 _Just trying to find ya_

 _I've been like a manic insomniac_

 _5 steps behind you_

 _tell the other boys they can hit the exit "Check please"_

 _Cause I finally found the boy of my dreams_

 _much more than a Grammy award that's how much you mean to me_

 **You could be my it girl**

 **your my greatest gift girl**

 **Lovin' you could be a crime,**

 **crazy how we fit girl**

 **this is it girl**

 **give me 25 to life**

 **I just wanna rock all night long**

 **and put you in the middle of my spotlight**

 **You could be my it girl**

 **your my biggest hit girl**

 **let me play it loud**

 **let me play it loud like**

 _oh, oh, oh, oh_

 **Let me play it loud**

 **Let me play it loud like**

 _oh, oh, oh, oh_

 **Let me play it loud**

 **You can't help but turn them heads**

 **knockin' them dead**

 **dropping like flies around you**

 **If I get your body close not letting go**

 **hoping you're about to**

 **tell them other guys**

 **they can lose your number, You're done!**

 **They don't get another shot cause your love drunk**

 **Like a T.V. show playing return**

 **Every chance I get**

 **Imma a turn you on/** _You could be my it boy_

 _your the greatest gift_

 _lovin you could be a crime_

 _crazy how we fit boy_

 _This is it_

 _give me 25 to life_

 _I just wanna rock all night long,_

 _and put you in the middle of my spotlight_

 _you could be my it boy_

 _you're my biggest hit boy_

 _let me play it loud_

 _let me play it loud like_

 ** _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_**

 _Let me play it loud,_

 _Let me play it loud like_

 ** _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_**

 _Can't seem to stop you_

 _from running, running_

 _through my, through my mind, mind_

 _just keep it coming, coming_

 _Till I make you mine, mine_

 **You've got that something, something**

 **I wanna be with girl**

 _I wanna be with boy_

 **You're my greatest hit girl**

 _You're my greatest hit boy_

 **Just say this is it girl!**

 _Hey baby,_

 **Don't you know you're my**

 **it girl!/** _you could be my it boy_

 _you're the greatest gift_

 _lovin you could be a crime_

 **It's crazy how we fit girl, this is it**

 **cause your my it girl!**

 _I just wanna rock all night long/_ **All night long!**

 _and put you in the middle of my spotlight_

 _you could be my it boy_

 **You could be my it** **girl** /You're my biggest hit boy

 _Let me play it loud_

 _Let me play it loud like_

 ** _Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh_**

 _Let me play it loud_

 _let me play it loud like_

 ** _Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh_**

 **Let me play it loud**

 **Let me play it loud like,**

 _ **Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh**_

 _Let me play it loud,_

 _Let me play it loud like!_

The moment the song ended everyone inside of the building was cheering for both of Athena's and Vali's singing, surprising both of them.

*A few minutes later*

"Hehe, that was fun, though it is a little to girly for my taste/" Athena commented with a smile, as both her and Vali were in front of a lake, while Vali just sighed at what she said.

"If you like it there is no need to deny your female side, I won't tell anyone if you don't want them to find out." Vali told Athena, who just made her hair shadow her eyes, before lifting her head up and gave Vali a small smile.

"Maybe, but either way I did have some fun, but I have tohead home though, so I hope we can spend more time like this Vali." Athena told Vali, before kissing him of the lips for a few seconds, till she just vanished, leaving Vali stun for a few seconds, before he started to smirk, and walked off, unaware that black magic like seals appeared on his right arm for a few seconds, before disappearing.

 **{This is not good, I hope for your sake Vali, that whatever is happening to you is something that I can fix otherwise we will both go down in the future, and if that is the case I do not like our odds of survival.} Albion thought, as he was watching Vali.**

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **There we go, another chapter done, now with this done feel free to leave any questions, or just PM me, but besides that I hope that you all like the chapter, and if you have any thought on who to add to Vali's harem then I like to hear your thoughts, I already have a few girls in mind, but that is three or two, the goal I have made for Vali's harem is at least ten or fifteenth, but with that said and done I hope to see you all next time, so till next time everyone.**

 **Complete Harem- Irina (Main girl), Raynare, Kuroka, Asia, Xenovia, Serafall, Gabriel, Penemue, Rossweisse, Yasaka, Artemis, Akeno, Koneko, Ophis, Ravel, Amaterasu, Le fay, Aphrodite, Tiamat, Murayama, Gaia, Bennia, Tsubasa, Elmenhilde Karnstein, Kiyome Abe** , **Tomoe, Sona, Jeanne**

 **Void**


	18. Chapter 18

**Heading to Heaven and a Reaper**

 **Hey everyone I am back with the next chapter for you all, now there are a few people that did not like the last chapter, well I hate to say it but it was effort to at least make it good, I mean it could have been worse, but I just could make a chapter that would involve Issei, since he needed to recover since he needed to heal mentally and regain all of his stuff, and I could not make a good chapter in these conditions, but whatever, I tried, and for the disappointment for those after the hype of battling a god of destruction there is honestly nothing that can top that at the moment, later yes, now not really, but I will continue at the end, now on to questions-**

 **Blue eyes pendulum dragon- That is true I also like Gt Gohan because he trains, and I was happy to see ultra instinct again.**

 **Xerzo LotCN- It was only a suggestion on how many girls would be in Vali's harem, and if everyone wants Issei to have thirty girls instead of twenty-eight due to the fact it feels weird I will consider it, but only if it feels weird.**

 **Shiva- Yea hype if gone, I feel that half the time as well, but it is understandable, another fight that would be close to that, for I guess would be fun would be something I have planed at the end, but other than that sorry, and Vali's power...don't, just don't say he is stronger than Issei, at most he is close to Cao Cao, and that is it, at the moment.**

 **Ok with that done, on to the usual I do not own highschool dxd, and all that other than that I hope you like the chapter, and yea, enjoy.**

 **"Talk"**

 **'Thoughts'**

 **[Ddraig speak/thought]**

 **{Albion speak/thought}**

 **(Vitra speaks/thoughts)**

 ***Location/time change***

 **(Flashback)**

* * *

*Unknown location*

'They are gaining!' A cloaked person thought, as the person looked behind and saw two more cloaked figures coming closer to her, with two scythes in their hands, which made the person grit their teeth, before stopping, before said person got their own scythe out, but the difference between their stances was that the person was tired, while the two chasers were ready and full of energy.

"This is the end of the line Bennia! There is no where to run!" The first chaser called out to the person, now known as Bennia, who lifted their head, making the hood that was attached to their cloak's move a bit to reveal a girl with a similar body to Asia, while having short blue hair and gold color like eyes, and a blue grim reaper like dress that was around her thighs, and black leggings, along with black arm gloves, and female black boots.

"Well to bad, I will just have to kick your asses just like the rest!" Bennia declared, as she glared at both men, who just sighed, but before anything could happen a figure appeared behind both chasers, until they both exploded, and when the person turn around Bennia saw that it was a man who had a red dragon like chest plate, gauntlets, shoulder blades, boots that reached his knees, along with a mask that covered the lower part of his face, but where there was no armor there was black dragon scale like clothing, and a red dragon scale hood, that had a bit of armor on it, then there was the fact that there were black leather straps that look like they could hold extra stuff on the armor, when the thing that caught her attention was his two different color eyes.

"You alright Bennia?" The man asked Beenia, who had a small smile on her face.

"I-Ise..." Bennia whispered, before falling to the ground, that is until Issei appeared in front of her and caught her.

"What made you come here? Last time I saw you it was when you kept watching me in Hades realm, but even then we barely talked...alright I can't leave you out here, and I know that there will be more of those bastards, so you are coming with me, Ddraig seems like Assassin mode works like a charm, to bad that the armor can only work with my infinite form otherwise I would use this form more often." Issei muttered, making Ddraig nod his head at what Issei said.

 **[True, but remember your new form is...different, we don't know where the power came from, and even if God and Satan were...well you know around more then we might have an idea, instead they went to the deepest part of the sacred gear and now they are talking with the past users, but your new form, it is simply to powerful, due to the fact that it drains so much energy, that and the eye...that eye is something else, and it is something that can't be used easily, only in your base form or that form, but even then there are flaws, such as your base form will only hold the basic part of it.] Ddraig told Issei, who closed his eyes for a second and sighed in annoyance.**

'Great...whatever, I will just head home, better than just standing here.' Issei thought, as he picked up Bennia, and started to head home, but no matter what he felt like something bad was going to happen and soon.

*In the Morning*

"ISSEI! Why is there a grim reaper in one of the bed rooms!" Raynare yelled outside of Issei's room, who just groaned and fell to the floor, causing him to yelp in pain, before he glared at the door in annoyance.

"She is a friend! I guess, but she was being chased after some people and I decided to save her, besides that, what time is it?" Issei replied with a small growl, until the door was opened to show Raynare, who looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Ten in the morning, by the way Irina went to heaven due to a test of some sort...I do not know really it was suppose to be her being scanned and all of that, and see what is up with the system up there." Raynare told Issei, who looked at her for a few seconds, thinking about what she said, until his eyes widen in sheer horror when what she said finally went into his brain.

"Shit! Oh, crap, oh crap, oh crap! We are in for a big ride here, that we will get either killed, interrogated or used as some sort of test like lab rat!" Issei ranted, confusing Raynare on what he is thinking about.

"Alright what the hell is on your mind to make you act this crazy or worried?" Raynare asked Issei, who looked at her with eyes filled with concern.

"Irina is pregnant that is what is going on and those scanners will know it to, which will lead to chaos in heaven, her parents finding out, fraction leaders finding out, and so on, along with the fact that she might be tested on, and that Gabriel, Serafall, and Penemue will find out, and will be pouting or wining about it...well maybe not tha unless someone else was pregnant in this house...but considering that I only made Irina pregnant I guess that will be fine...wait I have to stay on track, heaven may become a battle ground in the future!" Issei exclaimed, causing Raynare to look at him with a blank look on her face.

"I really doubt that would happen...actually yea we should actually worry now that I think about it." Raynare claimed with a now panicked look on her face, making Issei look at her to see if she was serious at the moment.

"...Now you worry..." Issei muttered with a sharp glare, causing Raynare to look at him with a sheepish look on her face.

*Meanwhile at Heaven*

"Irina Shidou next!" A voice called out, making Irina flinch at hearing the voice, before she steeled her nerves and started to walk into a room, when a female doctor was standing by a machine with her angel wings out.

"I'm here..." Irina told the woman nervously, making the woman smile a bit.

"Don't worry, I promise that you should not be scared, I just think that it is a malfunction in the system, but you know it is mandatory, just stand still and this scanner will just scan you, and do not worry, this will not harm you in any way possible, so just stand still and this will be all over in a second." The woman told Irina, who took a deep breath, just as the scanner scan her up and down for a minute or two, until it was finally complete, an the woman looked at the results.

"Now let's see, oh and let me say that all the data gather will be sent to one of the Seraph or all of them, I do not know how the system fully works, but yes that is how it works, now let me have a look, seems like you are healthy, as you can be, I suppose, bones are fine...hmm...there seems to be two things wrong with you though, one would be your angle mark and there is something wrong with your stom...oh wait that is...but how is that? But what?!" The woman started out in a soft tone, before she started to yell, and Irina soon gulped when the door was kicked open reveling three male angles in armor with weapons in their hands, while Michael was right behind them with a surprised look on his face.

"Irina your pregnant?" Michael asked with a shocked looked on his face, as Irina gave a nervous smile.

"A month in with Issei's child, yes." Irina admitted, making Michael blink for a second, till everyone heard a loud yell.

"WHO GOT MY DAUGHTER PREGNANT!" A male voice screamed, which made Irina freeze in place.

"Um...can you go send some people to get Issei Hyoudou, and some people to restrain Touji Shidou, I thought I would invite him to show him that you were alright Irina, but I guess he found out you were pregnant instead." Michael spoke, making a bunch of angel guards go and take care of those thing, though only three went to get Issei, while about twenty people went to stop to stop Irina's father, as Irina watched everything happen with a guilty look on her face.

*At Issei's home*

"So Irina was pregnant...lucky..." Ravel muttered, as she watched Issei drinking a cup of tea that Akeno made, before Issei looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Yea...only people that are close knows, and no one is allowed in heaven, so none of us can go up there and help Irina." Issei replied, before he started to walk to the door, as he wore a red long sleeve shirt, black jeans, red-black sneakers, and a thick black leather jacket, which confused everyone.

"Where are you going Issei?" Xenovia asked Issei, as she approached him, while she wore blue jeans that were a little tight, black combat boots, and a black top with very thin straps, but when she asked that Issei turned around and gave her blank look.

"To blow off some stem, cause if I don't then I will do something stupid, and I rather have a level headed mind when it comes to this situation, because it could make things worse." Issei answered, causing Xenovia to nod her head for a moment.

"Makes sens, mind if I come along, Irina wanted me to get some stuff she needed to get." Xenovia told Issei, who gave her a small smile, which she understood that she could come with him, but as they opened the door, they were faced with three angles, who grabbed Issei by the shoulder and transported to heaven, along with Xenovia, who was holding onto Issei's hand, which surprised everyone.

"Did some Angel's just kidnap Issei?" Akeno questioned, as everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"Huh, first people from my home, now heaven? This is strange." Artemis commented, which surprised Ravel, Akeno, ans Koneko.

"True, but what they did is sinful right? I mean they did kidnap both Issei and Xenovia as they were about to leave." Murayama questioned, before looking at Raynare, who caught the look and gave her a blank look.

"How am I suppose to know, I was born as a fallen, but not really, I mean Issei never did minded when the same thing happened when it was with Artemis, the only thing I can guess he could complain about is handcuffs." Raynare told everyone who looked at her with a small shrug, except Akeno, and Ravel who just blinked.

"...Want to go shopping?" Kuroka asked the girls, who looked at each other for a few seconds, before they shrugged their shoulders.

"Sure, but someone has to find out the size of clothes that grim reaper wears, because her clothes are messed up." Tiamat claimed, causing everyone to look at each other for a few seconds.

"...She might actually might have the same sizes as Asia and Le Fay..." Ophis spoke, making both Asia and Le Fay look at the ground, as everyone else just shrugged, before leaving.

*At Heaven*

"Shit!" Issei yelled, as he looked around, and saw the place that both him and Xenovia were out have clouds everywhere, along with stone like buildings and is divide by what he would say regions, but as he looked behind him he saw a large gate that was blocking people from entering.

"This place is making all my devil senses scream at me to run away from this place, do you know where we are Issei?" Xenovia asked Issei, who she just noticed was a bit shocked to see the place they were in.

"...I guess you are lucky to be here Xenovia, because we are in heaven right now where all the other angels like Irina and Dulio are." Issei commented, making Xenovia shocked as she heard that, and looked around with a big smile on her face.

"You are right Issei, but I hate to say this is not a visit, instead you are here, because you and Irina may have broken the system." A voice spoke, causing both Xenovia and Issei to turn around to see Dulio, who had a sad smile on his face.

"So you guys found out, to be honest I never thought what would happen...well would happen, I said there was a way for Irina to not fall while having sex, but now I understand what she can and cannot do." Issei told Dulio, making him blink at what Issei said, before he started to laughing like a maniac.

"Only you, but yes that seems to be the case, and to make it worse it seems like someone will want to have a few words with Xenovia since she is here." Dulio spoke nervously, making both Issei and Xenovia look at him in confusion, before Dulio started to walk to some random direction, which the two started to follow him since they had no idea where they were going, and in a matter of a few minutes they were in front of a door, but before they could open the door, they heard someone yelling out in rage, causing the three to flinch at the loud voice filled with anger.

"Who was that?" Issei asked Dulio, who just gave Issei a nervous smile, which did not make Issei feel safe for some reason.

"That my friend is Irina's father, and let me tell you it took a bunch of angels to even hold him in place, and a few more to get him on the ground, and put handcuffs on him." Dulio told Issei, causing both Issei and Xenovia to look at him with wide eyes, before Issei cursed under his breath for a few second, before looking at Dulio.

"Alright let's do this, the faster we do this, the sooner we can get this all over with and try to relax until the next moment of intense fighting." Issei said with narrowed eyes, making both Xenovia and Dulio blink when they saw the fire in his eyes.

"Um...alright...don't know what got you all fired up though..." Dulio muttered, before opening the door, and they saw a few angels from both researchers to people that he can easily tell were apart of the four Seraph, who were at the opposite end of the room, with Irina sitting in one a chair in the middle of the room, with her father at the side tied up, and having been gagged so he could not do anything, which easily made Issei both shocked and nervous, as Irina's father just looked at him, as if he was analyzing Issei, until his eyes widen, before looking at both Issei and Irina, before he calmed down somewhat, which honestly surprised everyone.

"Hmm...interesting...anyway Issei I am shocked to see what happened today, because I certainly did not see that my ace would be pregnant, so could you please mind telling us, how this happened, and how she is still an angel, because no matter what no one can seem to sense anything off, and none of the scans show anything off either about her angle powers, so can you please explain to us how it is possible." Michael asked Issei, who looked from most of everyone's interested looks, except Gabriel, who was looking a bit hopeful, yet sadden, to another woman, who was not looking at him but Xenovia, which made Issei raised an eyebrow, before he mentally shook his head and looked at Michael.

"Well that is somewhat complicated, can what happened be replicated...possibly." Issei answered Michael, who raised an eyebrow at what Issei said.

"What do you mean by that Issei?" Michael asked Issei, who rubbed the back of his head.

"Well it is like this, I put, I guess you can say a mate mark, because I am a dragon now, but at the start Ddraig said that I should have a dragon form, but he was wrong, which lead to my transformations, without me being a dragon I could not use any of the forms I have, unless I got them, and someone managed to change my DNA forcibly, which would be more complicated, but besides that I also learn dragon slayer magic because in a sense Ddraig made me a dragon that would consider us like family, in a sense of like brothers, or father and son, but we consider brothers instead, now you might be wondering where I am going with this, well when this all happened I gain more personalities or attitudes that would fit a dragon, even some of their habits, I can't do a lot of them in this case, but there are still a lot of things I that matches that of a dragon, a example is I'm now able to eat fire, thanks to my fire dragon slayer magic, or lightning thanks to my Lightning dragon slayer magic, heck I can even eat anything made of light or holy since I also have White dragon slayer magic in me thanks to the gem that I got from Vali, and many people gained abilities similar to mine, such as Saji, Vali, and even Murayama, who is full dragon now, now here is the part that involves Irina, I do not know about dragons, or people with dragon like sacred gears, but I found a way for angels to have sex, in a way that as far as I found out me and Vali can only do, since I sensed that he made the 40% of human DNA he has was turned into a dragon thanks to Albion, the reason why is because I now have a mating season, which can really change things depending where I learn dragon slaying magic from, or who I have in a dragon sense as my sacred gear, or if I was born full dragon in general, and because of this it is possible for me to make an Angle not fall, due to the sacred gear I have, and because of my mating season, which I ignored a lot, and had to distract myself from, but there are limitations to what an angle could do, they cannot lust or fall in love with someone that was not the one to give them the mate mark, same could be for sex, or kissing, or so on, they can kill, on in self defense or to protect someone, or even if they do not have a choice, and they can keep secrets, unless it involves falling for someone else, other than that is it, and the reason is that it is a big offense in dragon nature for a dragon's mate to forcibly go to someone else, if they do that then then the dragon that gave them the mark has to leave a scar on them that shows that they are a betrayer, and every dragon will shun that person, no matter what, and the scar cannot be healed no matter what." Issei explained with a dark look in his eyes, which scared everyone, but they understand what he was talking about and his reason for it, and many Angels were happy for Irina, while Gabriel looked a bit happy, but Michael was looking at Issei with a raised eyebrow.

"You know Issei, from what you said about your mating season, it sounds like you are older Issei, so how old are you?" Michael asked Issei, who just looked at him with wide eyes with a small blush on his face, while everyone looked at him with wide eyes.

"...To be honest I do not know, when I was traveling around the world I fell into a valley when I was at the mountains one time and when I woke up after I fell, only to see I was in a white room, where me and Ddraig walked around for what seems like eternity, where the harsh developments on the environment came down upon me, where Lightning and fire tried to strike me down, but I could absorb it, and it will be a few days worth of food to me, and that all stopped one day when I found this door knob and I just appeared somewhere else, but I found that the door was still open and when I looked inside I saw that a house was in font of the door, filled with food and so on, and it also has a back entrance that leads to that void I was in, but when I asked Ddraig how long we were in there, he told me that the past users were counting how long I was in there, which was three years, and when Raynare found me, she told me I was gone for three days, and since I lived three years in that void it does not count as my life force depleting or anything of the sort, since I lived those three years, making it more frustrating, but I regained those years back when I gained that new form for my armor when I fought Shiva, so yea, I am twenty years old." Issei answered Michael with an awkward laugh, as everyone looked at him with wide eyes.

"Wait so there is a place that made you waste three years of your life, in three days!" Irina called out in shock, while Issei nodded his head at what she said.

"Only you Issei, and get in a situation like that." Xenovia said with a small smile on her face, making Issei laugh at what she just said.

"Maybe, but I got as strong as I did in that place, so I really do not know what to honestly say." Issei replied with a grin on his face, which actually made a few people smile.

"Well then, I have to say thank you for explaining for what happened to Irina, you are free to go today, and thanks to your help I think we might understand, and we we may soon might have a way for Angels to not fall from having sex, with some things an angle has to follow, but other than that, you may leave." Michael told Issei, Xenovia, and Irina, who nodded their heads, but before they could do anything someone coughed, bring their their attention to a woman, who was wearing a nun's outfit, who was a bit pale, and had blue eyes, which made Xenovia freeze when she looked at the woman in the eyes.

"Griselda..." Xenovia muttered with wide eyes, making the woman known as Griselda, who just smiled at Xenovia, making the poor girl shiver in fear.

"Yes it is me Xenovia, and I must admit that I am both impress and sadden from what I have heard about what you did." Griselda told Xenovia, who looked a bit sadden, along with Griselda, until they both looked at each other for a few seconds, before they both smiled.

"I see, but it is good to see you again Griselda." Xenovia spoke softly, making Griselda's smile widen, but both Irina and Issei saw that Xenovia shaking in both fear and nervousness, which confused the two for a bit.

"So I heard that even though you are a devil you still pray, which I am happy to, but I am still disappointed on why you became a devil...though it can't be changed without you hurting yourself, I want to see the progress in your swordsmen skills." Griselda told Xenovia, who looked at her with wide eyes with fear written on her face, before she felt someone grabbed her hand, and she looked behind her to see Issei encouraging her to make her choice in this decision.

"...Alright, I will show you how strong I have become Griselda!" Xenovia replied with a determine look in her eyes, as Durandal appeared in her hands, making Griselda smile a bit, but it did not reach her eyes, since her eyes were glaring daggers at Xenovia, which unnerved her a bit, before shaking her head a bit to get focus on the fight ahead of her.

"Alright then, we will see each other in a few minutes Xenovia, on the battle field." Griselda told Xenovia, before walking away, with in a matter of seconds angels in the room started to leave, until it was only Xenovia, Gabriel, Issei, Irina, and her father, but they all noticed the look of fear on Xenovia.

"Xenovia, you alright?" Irina asked her friend, but when she put a hand on Xenovia's shoulder, she flinched and moved away from Irina, shocking both of them that Xenovia actually did that, before she looked at her hands and saw they were shaking, but it stopped when she felt someone hugged her from behind, which she noticed that her hands were slowly not shaking anymore, and she immediately knew who was hugging her, so she tilted her head a bit to see Issei looking at her with a concern look on his face.

"Seems like you are scared, that woman, you two seem to know each other, my guess is that she was your teacher, or something more, someone like family, if that is the case you know of her skill, and that scares you, and everything that she did for you in your training is a bit of a scar itself, but don't forget the amazing things you did Xenovia, you went against a peerage of devils all by yourself, you faced Koakabiel without fear, beings that would be called gods, and saw the most insane types of battles there could be, and trained to be as strong as you are now, if that is not enough to prove that you should not be afraid or that you have changed then I do not know what will." Issei told Xenovia, who looked at him in the eyes, as hers widen for a bit, before closing her eyes, and a smile started to form on her face, but they were all brought out of there thought when they heard someone trying to speak, and they slowly turned to the source and saw that it was Irina's father, who was still tied up to a chair, and was still gagged.

"You know I think everyone forgot about him." Xenovia stated with a blank look on her face, before she saw Issei got him free of all of his restrains, which made him look at Issei for a second, before he shook his head.

"So it is you, Issei it has been a long time, I thought the person that...no still, I hate the fact that you made my daughter pregnant...I am glad to know it is you who is going to be the father, ever since when you were young I knew you and Irina might end up in this situation...though I thought it would be a few more years, but with your accomplishments and power, I feel a better knowing Irina is safe with you." Irina's father told Issei, who looked at him with a shocked look on his face, before he slowly shook his head and started to smile at Irina's father.

"Thank you, and I promise to take care of Irina until my last breath is made." Issei replied, which made Irina's father nod his head at what Issei said.

"Good that makes me feel a bit better, though tell me when the delivery is going to happen, but with that said, I should actually leave, I was only allowed to stay here till the examinations were over, because you know I was going to get worried about Irina, so now I have to head back to the church, and do not worry about telling your mother that you are pregnant Irina, I will tell her, but you might want to be careful Issei, because I do not know how Irina's mother would fell about her being pregnant, she might actually take it better, and head straight to Japan just to spend all nine months with Irina, I honestly do not know, but this is goodbye for now, Issei, Irina, you as well Xenovia, and I hope you and my daughter will not have problems in the future, and it was also nice to meet you Gabriel." Irina's father said with a smile on his face, making the four smile, before Irina ran up to her father and started to hug him, which he returned, but soon he gasp when he felt Irina trying to crush him, and when she looked at her face, she had a smile that was a little to sweet, which everyone saw and immediately shivered when she had a weird look in her eyes.

"Oh man, she is having the emotional issues problem in her pregnancy, weird, I actually never saw her had morning sickness though." Issei muttered, which Xenovia and Gabriel heard him and looked at him with a look of interest.

"So this is normal, and the time she was barfing into the toilet this morning is normal?" Xenovia asked Issei, who looked at her with wide eyes.

"You mean she started today, or maybe it was a little before, but yeah it is, there are many thing that can happen, she can easily be angered, sad, happy, deadly...yea, many things, soon she will have cravings, will be picky about her food, even more emotional, yea there are many things that can happen, but it really depends on how she is doing if almost none of this happens, then I would actually be scared because it could lead to a miscarriage and I do not think no one we know would have the heart to be ok after that, but I rather not talk about that, though I do have something to give you Xenovia, but you will be a partial owner of it, because you will have to share it with me." Issei replied with a sad look in his eyes, before he became a bit happy and looked at Xenovia, who tilted her head, while Gabriel just looked at them.

"I think I have a idea on what you are giving Xenovia, well not on what the item is, but you think it is a way to help Xenovia...hmm, always there to help someone Issei, that is one of the reason many people like you." Gabriel told Issei, which Xenovia agreed with her, making Issei blush a bit at what they said.

"Yea, I get it, anyway, you will have to share this item with me, but you will be able to call on this sword when I do not need it." Issei told Xenovia, who raised an eyebrow at what he said, but she still nodded her head anyway to what he said, as he just grinned at her.

*A few minutes later*

"So you came Xenovia, I am glad you did, otherwise I would have to hunt you down." Griselda said to Xenovia, who was wearing her white coat, with her sword in hand with a stoic look on her face, before raising her sword up.

"I will not run away, I will show you the power I have gain, and I will show you that the path I have taken is the best choice I made!" Xenovia replied with a sharp look in her eyes, making Griselda sigh, before ten white wings appeared out of her back, and she made two swords made of light, and got into a sword stance, unnerving Xenovia a bit, until she looked around and saw a bunch of Angels sitting in a seat in what seems to be a coliseum, before she saw both Irina and Issei watching her and were giving her supportive looks, which calmed her down, before she called out her devil wings, which was now eight wings, making Griselda raise an eyebrow in surprise as she saw Xenovia having six devil wings.

"Interesting, now come at me!" Griselda spoke out loud, before charging at Xenovia, who held her sword in a defensive manner which was using the flat part of her sword, but it only did little to nothing since every slash Griselda did pushed Xenovia back a bit.

'This is not good, if I change the way my sword is and I get hit by one of those light swords then I will only get hurt...why, why does this fight seem so different from my other fights...?' Xenovia thought, till she saw a reflection of herself from her sword, and gasp when she saw the reflection of her eyes, and she was surprised to see a look of fear on her face, which brought out a different emotion in her, anger, and with said anger she knocked away Griselda's swords made of light, shocking the woman, before she brought out a sword out of no where and blocked Xenovia's attack.

"Impressive, I never knew you had this strength before Xenovia, tell me though what did you learn from your time away from the church?" Griselda asked Xenovia, who was now giving Griselda a sharp look.

"I learned many things, I learned to always fright for the things I love, and a lesson that will always be molded to my brain, and that is that even the most impossible things can be accomplished when you give it your all! So even when I give it my all, I will get back up...and give it some more!" Xenovia called out, as every time she went to attack Griselda she was blown away when she put more power into her strikes, which hurt Xenovia's arms, before she was blown away, repeatedly, but after the third time Xenovia was blown away, the word 'Breaker was heard, and Xenovia appeared behind Griselda in her armor, and angel-devil like wings to strike her from back, but Griselda surprised Xenovia by flipping the grip of her sword so she could block Xenovia's attack.

'She is learning, but she still needs to be taught a few things before I approve of anything she can do or ever does!' Griselda thought, before grabbing a second sword and tried to attack Xenovia when she did not notice it, only to be shocked when Xenovia brought out her right and to pull out a sword out of no where, but everyone, except Issei was surprised to she what the sword was.

"This is the power that was given to me by someone close to my heart Griselda, meet Ascalon, and with this I know I am not alone in this fight, so I will show you my instinct, and Knight tactics!" Xenovia called out loud, before knocking Griselda's second sword out of her hand, then in an instant Xenovia was starting to swing faster, causing Griselda to click her teeth in annoyance, as she was being pushed back, but neither of the two woman knew Xenovia grew another pair of devil wings making it now eight that now have a holographic angel look, but no matter what both Xenovia and Griselda continued to attack each other trying to make the other back down, or even a bit tired to finish the other off.

'She is actually doing this much damage to me, impressive, but let's see if she can continue!' Griselda thought with a small smile on her face, as she started to become more defensive, and started to put a bit more power into her strikes, which made a few cuts to Xenovia, who hissed in pain from every strike that she received.

'I need to end this, it does not matter if I have to over power her, I just need to lower her guard, and give it everything I have into one strike!' Xenovia thought, with a determine look that showed in her eyes, as both Xenovia and Griselda started to charge at each other, making everyone watching the fight look at each other with wide eyes, and when Xenovia put both swords in her hands into a 'x' like fashion to defend, just as Griselda went to attack, Xenovia let go of both of her swords, and slide under the sparks, of the clashing swords, shocking everyone, as they saw Xenovia punch Griselda in the gut with all the power she could muster, which actually made Griselda lose her focus, allowing Xenovia to throw her right hand back to grab Ascalon, and slashed at Griselda, who let of a gasp, when Xenovia appeared behind, until Griselda took a knew, but the second she did, Xenovia lost her breaker, and fell to the ground tired.

"Nice work Xenovia, you became a fine sword user...I always knew that you would, and after hearing everything you went through I just wanted to see that myself, and I am proud to say that you will become someone who will surpass me in no time." Griselda told Xenovia, who gave her a small smile.

"Coming from you I couldn't be more happy...big sister..." Xenovia muttered, before passing out, shocking Griselda for a second, before a small smile appeared on her face, before she closed her eyes and decided to rest.

"...So any reason Griselda really wanted to fight Xenovia?" Issei asked someone behind him, before turning his head to look behind him, to see that Dulio, Gabriel, and Michael were behind him, with shocked looks on their face, before Gabriel shook her head and smile at Issei.

"Yes, to be honest we were thinking of giving her Durandal a upgrade, and we have found a holy sword that Irina might be able to use, everyone agreed to Irina gaining the sword, but as for Xenovia that was up to debate, and it came to Xenovia trying to last against Griselda, her teacher and sister in all but blood, if she did then we would do the upgrade to add six of the seven pieces of Excalibur in her sword, well copy like versions, since apparently someone got all six of them, but we found a way to copy them thanks to the same person, though I do not know who it is Michael does and he won't tell me." Gabriel answered Issei, who had a small smirk on his face.

"I see, so these version will be knock offs, but to Xenovia they will be like the same thing, that is interesting, plus a holy sword for Irina is what she might need since the sword I gave her is not an artificial sacred gear, it was basically a test version." Issei replied, making the four angel's look at him in shock.

"Wait, what do you mean test version?" Irina asked Issei, who closed his eyes for a second, before opening them and looked at Irina.

"Simple, unlike the others, to make yours is complicated for some reason...and that is the frustrating thing about it, which explains the prototype, maybe the holy sword will help to make it possible, or maybe not, I do not know and that is the thing that makes me angry...but I do know I am close to completing it, the only problem is when." Issei answered, causing Irina to giggle for a second, with Gabriel soon joining, making Issei blush.

*A few hours later*

"Alright you three, this is farewell for now, oh and we will give you back your sword tomorrow night." Gabriel told Issei, Irina, and Xenovia, who all had smiles on their faces.

"Thank you for telling me, though I wounder where Griselda is right now?" Xenovia replied with a curious look on her face, as she had a few wraps on her arms and legs, but she was brought out of her thoughts when she heard Gabriel giggling.

"Well, she is doing her work, but goodbye you three, and Issei remember the next time we meet I will be expecting that date." Gabriel said, before giving Issei a wink, who just gave her a small smile, and kissed her on the cheek, making her blush, which also made her wings flicked for a few seconds, before the three vanish in a flash of light, and appeared in Issei's house, which they soon noticed that everyone was gone.

"Hmm...? Where is everyone?" Irina questioned, before looking at Issei, who had his eyes closed for a few moments.

"They are asleep which makes sense since it is ten at night, can't really tell the time at Heaven since it is bright up there every second, how people sleep up there is a mystery to me...but it would be best for the three of us to go to bed, since we have school tomorrow." Issei told both Xenovia and Irina, before he started to walk up the stairs, and went into his room, before he looked at his desk and saw a scroll, which he walked towards after throwing his jacket into his closet, along with his shoes, and open it, and saw a bunch of names inside that looked like they were written in blood.

 **[Careful, this is a summoning contract, know that if you are going to do this then you will be bound to it, and you will be hated by the creature kind that is bounded to this contract.] Ddraig told Issei, who nodded his head, and looked at the scroll, and his eyes widen in curiosity.**

'The mark Amaterasu gave me allows me to use the power of fire similar to the sun, but from my prediction it is also the reason I gained those eyes, but it was also a mate mark for gods, and to add to it her and Yasaka used the mark to hide the scroll inside, since they want me to be close to their fraction like the others...that and to make up what happened when I visited, but it seems to sign this I need to write my name in blood...from my research about this kind it will lead to a new kind of power being unlocked, and I have to say any power that will allow me to protect the people close to me is something I will gladly do.' Issei thought with a small smile on his face, before he brought his right thumb to his mouth and used his fangs to bit it, allowing blood to appear, and he soon quickly wrote his name down on the scroll, making it glow for a second, and saw that his name was now permanently apart of the scroll, causing him to smile, until he heard someone knocking on his door, which he soon hid the scroll, and went to the door, and open it to see Xenovia standing in front of his door while wearing a bath robe, with a small blush on her face, and at the moment that he saw her, he allow her into his room, and closed the door.

"Hello...Issei..." Xenovia whispered, but Issei heard her and raised an eyebrow at the tone of voice she was using.

"Is something wrong Xenovia?" Issei asked her, which she looked at him for a few seconds, before taking a deep breath.

"I want to have your next child." Xenovia told Issei quickly, making Issei blink for a moment.

"Are you sure, because once this happens then there is no going back, and you will have to go through the same thing as Irina." Issei told Xenovia, who just gave Issei a smile, and nodded her head.

"I am sure, I have never been more sure in my life, so please make love to me." Xenovia replied with a kind smile on her face, which made Issei look at her for a few seconds, before he kissed her on the lips, which she gladly kissed him back.

"Alright, then you better be prepared." Issei growled, as he bit Xenovia on the neck, making her moan in pain in pleasure, and as Issei did this he picked up Xenovia, and put her on his bed, while they were still kissing, before Xenovia allow her hands to move to his shirt, and slowly raised it up, which Issei broke the lip lock to allow Xenovia to pull up his shirt, before Issei started to kiss her again, but decided to give Xenovia a bit more pleasure by sticking his tongue into her mouth, and use his right hand to squeeze her Brest, causing Xenovia's voice to hitch.

"M-More!" Xenovia moaned in pleasure, as she felt Issei using his knee to slide up to her pussy, and decided to use his knee to rube it, which was starting to make her moan louder, but Issei soon noticed that she had a weird glint in her eyes, but he noticed it a little to late as he started to groan in pleasure, when he felt Xenovia, putting one of her hands into his pants and started to stroke him, but as she did this she was shivering in excitement when she felt the size of Issei's big friend.

"I think it is time I take this up a notch." Issei whispered into Xenovia's ear, making her shiver in excitement and nervousness, as she nodded her hand, and Issei slide his hand to the knot that was holding her robe together, and pulled on it, which made it slide open reveling her body to the man she gave herself to.

"This reminds, me a bit of the swimming pool incident." Xenovia spoke in a low tone, which made Issei chuckle a bit.

"Yes, but this time, we are going all the way." Issei told Xenovia, as he got up from the bed, and removed his pants and boxers, leaving him naked with his member fully erected, causing Xenovia to purr in a low tone, before she got up from the bed, and allowed her robe to fall to the ground, before she grabbed Issei and threw him on the bed, and crawled on top of him.

"I am not going to take some teasing, you want someone like that, get Akeno, Raynare, or Kuroka, I can't wait." Xenovia stated in a voice filled with lust, before she impaled herself, but she regretted it when tears started to come out of her eyes, and was slowly falling from her eyes, but Issei made her face get closer to his while giving her a look of worry, before kissing her face, then went to neck and gave small gentle kisses, which turned her pain to pleasure, and at that second, she slowly raised herself, till only the tip was in her, before quickly going down, making them both groan or moan every time this happened over and over again, until Issei, started to use his hands, and used them to message Xenovia's breast, causing her to moan a bit louder, till Issei decided to bite on her nipple, causing her to scream out in pleasure as she organised, and leaned on Issei's chest.

"We are not done yet you know." Issei told Xenovia, before he grabbed her and pulled her off of him, making her mewl in displeasure, until she was face first on the bed, which she noticed that she was in doggy position, making her blink, until Issei put his member into her again, causing Xenovia to moan in pleasure, before Issei started to move in and out slowly, before going fast in a rapid pace, causing Xenovia to moan loudly and soon felt another orgasm, but every time Issei slowed down it would lessen, which irritated her greatly after suffering around ten minutes of this process over and over again.

"ARG, please I just want release!" Xenovia yelled, and at that second, Issei grabbed her sides and was starting to be more rough and forceful, which made loud smacking sounds, as Xenovia had her eyes rolled into the back of her head, while her tongue hang out, until they both came at the same time, which made Xenovia scream in pleasure, before passing out.

"Huh, guess she could not handle it...but it seems like something is in her stomach, but it is to early to tell even with these eyes, but for now, goodnight Xenovia, I love you." Issei spoke in a low voice, as he lay Xenovia on his bed, putting the covers over her, before joining her and kissed her on her forehead, before going to bed, but he did not notice that Xenovia was smiling while she was asleep.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **There, another chapter done, now umm...I honestly do not know what to say, but I guess to explain it, there is going to be crazy stuff in this story, bur anyway I hope you all liked the chapter, and I hope to see you all next time, so until next time everyone.**

 **Complete Harem- Irina (Main girl), Raynare, Kuroka, Asia, Xenovia, Serafall, Gabriel, Penemue, Rossweisse, Yasaka, Artemis, Akeno, Koneko, Ophis, Ravel, Amaterasu, Le fay, Aphrodite, Tiamat, Murayama, Gaia, Bennia, Tsubasa, Elmenhilde Karnstein, Kiyome Abe** , **Tomoe, Sona, Jeanne**

 **Void**


	19. Chapter 19

**Beast tamers & summoning, and a awaking**

 **Hey everyone I am back with another chapter for you all, but before anything else onto questions-**

 **Ancient Sith Tulak Hord- Jenna is going to be looking like her fate grand order self, since I actually find it nice, as for the contract, I was thinking of something dragon like, but decided not to since dragon have free will, and it would be crazy to do a contract that cancels that, so I will go with the next best thing, which is in this chapter, as for the first devil Issei will impregnate, that is a secret.**

 **Xerzo LotCN- The harem number thing, I was actually questioned why 28, and there was the case on adding two more people to make it somewhat natural, which is something else, and I just wanted to see if people felt the same, but even though that is the case then I might actually do nothing for now, but anyways Xenovia's wings, it is both actually, and that is true on pregnancy, seen a lot of that in my life, and it can be scary as hell, and for the contract well it is in this chapter, and for power and abilities, I am doing something like that.**

 **antifanboy- Yea...don't have a comment for you, and I am not really focusing on Issei to be honest, that is just you assuming.**

 **There we go, now with that said onto the usual, I do not own highschool DxD all I own is the story, other than that I hope that you all like the chapter, and yea let's get this started, enjoy!**

 **"Talk"**

 **'Thoughts'**

 **[Ddraig speak/thought]**

 **{Albion speak/thought}**

 **(Vitra speaks/thoughts)**

 ***Location/time change***

 **(Flashback)**

* * *

'Morning...hey Ddraig I know you can sense it right now if you want, but can you check if Xenovia is pregnant, then can you tell me what type of summoning I sign last night?' Issei thought, as he open his eyes, and looked at his chest to see Xenovia using his chest as a pillow, while he was trying to ask Ddraig something.

 **[To be honest, the devil genes are making it hard to tell, but I am 75% sure that she is pregnant, as for the contract you are one luck bastard let me tell you, the contract you signed will make you apart of one of the three branches of summoners that I know, of course dragons are not apart of this, if they were, then it would be a assist class of dragons, but of course this group is by far the closes I have known, about one or two members knew of the clan you sign with, but they really did not fit the description, that they themselves thought, anyone was allowed to sign this, though they would only would be given to humans, and since your soul is human, I guess this would work, but this clan to me is the best since it will help you unlock a new form that I think is useful.] Ddraig told Issei, who had a look of amazement on his face.**

'Wow that sounds cool to be honest, I never actually heard of this thing, so if you know this then you must know what to do, so when it is time for lunch can you help me with this?' Issei thought, as he felt Ddraig nod his head, but before they could continue Issei heard Xenovia mumbling in her sleep, before she sat up and rubbed her eyes, as the blanket almost fell off her, and for a few moments she was trying to get her senses together, until she looked at Issei for a few seconds, till her eyes widen, and she looked down to see a blanket covering her.

"...You know I might have freaked our, but the fact that I am covered by a blanket helps...by the way can you tell if I am..." Xenovia asked in a low voice, making Issei smile for a moment, before having a thoughtful look on his face.

"Ask me in a week to know for sure, there is a 75% chance, and that is due to the devil part of you." Issei told Xenovia, who raised an eyebrow at what he said.

"Is there something different about devils, that make a person have a lower chance of having a child?" Xenovia asked Issei, who nodded his head.

"Well it is simple unlike every other race, devils have a unique reproduction system, which is fucking bull shit, but whatever, anyway half breeds, as well as reincarnated devils depending what their other half was or how they originally were can change the percentage of pregnancy for a woman, which would be greater since even reincarnated devils as far as I know can have trouble with pregnancy, but I am not going to get into that, a full blooded pure devil will allow the person with me to have a 40-50% chance to be pregnant." Issei explained to Xenovia, who nodded her head in fascination on what Issei just said.

"That is interesting, though I have to say one thing...can you help me get to my room, because I can't really move my legs right at the moment." Xenovia said, causing Issei to chuckle, before he stood up, and got a few clothes for himself, while handing Xenovia her robe, which she moved the covers off her, but Issei saw something that made his eyes widen.

"That is going to be hard to hide that mark you have." Issei told Xenovia, who raised an eyebrow at what he said, till she noticed something on her right arm, a tattoo which she followed where it was going, before she noticed that it went down her right side and ended near her right leg, and with that in mind, she went to Issei's personal bathroom with a bit of a struggle, and noticed that it started where Issei bit her last night.

"...I never had this before, do you know why it appeared Issei?" Xenovia asked Issei, as she was looking at the mark and noticed that the tattoo was a red thin dragon, as it's tail was at her leg, while the wings of it looked more like a skeleton near her stomach, as the other part of the wing was on her arm with one ring with marking on her wrist, which made Issei chuckle.

"A mate mark, Irina is suppose to have one, but she did not get one, she would have gotten a marking on her neck at most, but since you now have a mark on you she will have the same kinda tattoo as you, except the ring on your wrist, which will be four rings lined up together, and before you ask why four it will show that she will be the alpha of the group, in other words think of it as I am king, and she is the queen, of course there are things she can and cannot do, but I will basically just say the basics since it will be a headache, she cannot control your will and all that, she is basically trying to keep order, things you and her can do is different, with these marks, all of you are immune to fire, your power is raised a bit, stamina as well, then there is the fact that you can heal faster as well, Irina can do one thing that you can;t fully do, which is that she can you a bit of dragon slayer magic, but that is the basics, she can't do my secret arts or other stuff, she will only have fire slayer magic, you can do the same thing as well, but the thing is that you will have two or three moves...at least I think, you might be able to have more access to it, and Irina might be more natural at it, but yea that is about it." Issei answered Xenovia, who looked at him with wide eyes, before a small smile started to form on her face.

"So I am a mistress, that will take time to get use to, but what should we do now?" Xenovia asked Issei, who was thinking about how to answer Xenovia.

"Well, first we get dress, then we go tell Irina about this, go get something to eat, then head to school, and we won't be able to hide the marks, because to us dragon's it is offence, so you have to at least show the mark on your wrist, which is basically my name in a old dragon language, though Irina's will be a bit more wordy about her position, but good news you won't suffer the effects of a dragon slayer's weakness, and that mark will tell me if you or Irina are in trouble, which if you are or if someone is trying to claim you, or rape you, I will appear immediately and rip the person to shreds." Issei told Xenovia, who looked at him with wide eyes, with a small blush on her face.

"...I actually like where this is going, because it shows that you care, but I guess we better start getting our stuff together, and get ready to talk a lot, so yeah that is something." Xenovia spoke, which made Issei give her a blank look.

"That is a little obvious, but that does not mean that it will be a headache." Issei replied with a sigh, making Xenovia pout at him.

*A hour later*

"So let me get this straight, Irina and Xenovia had sex with you, which Irina is already pregnant, while Xenovia could already be pregnant, and devil's that have that mark can become pregnant, then to add to it they can learn fire dragon slayer magic, but what it sounds like they have to make their own type of techniques, while also getting a few of your attacks, but there is a mark system telling us that Irina is the alpha of the group...I think I got it, but let me tell you that it is a major pain to absorbed all this stuff." Raynare spoke, as she was rubbing her forehead, with everyone having similar problems, except Murayama, who had her head hanging outside the window since they decided to drive to school.

"Hey you get use to all of this at a certain point in time, but why did we have to drive, I have to get Murayama to get over motion sickness in vehicles or anything that that is not alive that can move on it's own with no help of something." Issei replied with a raised eyebrow, which made all the girls look at each other for a second, before giving out an awkward laugh.

"We thought when you said that dragon slayers have motion sickness was a joke, since me and Kuroka never saw you get sick from motion sickness, though we only see you walk or run, that or fly." Raynare answered Issei's question, which made him look at her with a raised eyebrow.

"...Never think I am joking about stuff like that, I had to make a big tolerance to that dame weakness just to be able to do stuff like this, though I am interested that even though Akeno, Sona, Tomoe, Tsubasa, and Koneko do live with us they like to stay at their own places, and only stay for the weekend, well from from what they say what they are gong to do at least." Issei told the girls, while hearing Murayama moan in pain from her motion sickness, causing everyone to look at her in pity, until Issei parked the car and turn it off, making Murayama spring back to her good heal, though she did had a disgusted look on her face.

"Fucking car, fucking motion sickness, and fucking dragon slayer weakness! Seriously this is a pain in the ass, I hate this magic, I mean it is good and all that, but it is still a pain, oh yea, and I forgot to tell you Issei, you are singing for our grade, and instead of a competition the school had some budget problem, so you have three months until the competition, as we are going to head to Kyoto in two weeks." Murayama spoke, causing Issei to freeze from where he sat, and look at her in the eyes for a few seconds, before cursing under his breath for a few seconds.

"Fuck it, why not, it could be fucking worse, but Kyoto...hmm...we might get to see Yasaka and Kunou again, though that is good, I feel like something is there that is waiting for us...must be nothing though, but I would not bet on it." Issei told the girls, who looked at him with a hit of worry on their faces, as they watched Issei walk to the school.

*At lunch*

"You know it is strange, one day that girl Ophis appeared, and when anyone would talk to her she would either ignore everyone, say a few words, or even just stay with Hyoudou, and that really peeves me off, since Irina and Xenovia had tattoos that matches his...ok maybe not, but you get what I am saying right?" A random student was talking to his friend, as Issei was listening while he was walking up the stairs to the roof of the building, and the moment he was there, he looked around and saw that no one was around, before sighing in annoyance.

"People really need to know when to shut the hell up, ok since Murayama, Artemis are doing club activities, and everyone else went to the ORC room, except Rossweisse, I can now work on that one thing, so first things first...Summoning justu!" Issei muttered, before he brought his thumb to his mouth and used his fang to bite it, making blood come out, before slapping his hand on the ground, making some seals appear on the ground and what appeared before him surprised him greatly, since it was a toad.

"Hmm? Did you call for me boy?" The toad asked Issei, who just blinked, as he looked at the toad and saw that the toad was green with a white mohawk, with thick eyebrows, a goatee, and was wearing two capes, which one was a high collar one, while the toad's yellow like eyes looked at Issei in wounder.

"Uh...yea I guess, to be honest I did not know which pack I signed with, and I have to admit, I am not disappointed for some reason, and it might because of your eyes, which shows strength and really high experience." Issei answered the toad, who looked at Issei in surprise, before he chuckled.

"Never thought I would hear that from a young person like yourself...your the red dragon emperor aren't you, and don't act so surpise I can sense Ddraig within you, so what do you know about chakra?" The toad asked Issei, who raised an eyebrow at what he said.

"Not a lot, I only know one attack for the most part, and have the sharingan, but I can only use what I guess is the mature form of it in my base form as you can see, but when I transform to my strongest form, but from Shiva sent me in a message my eyes won't lose their light, whatever that means." Issei told the toad, who just sighed at what he said.

"Those are something I guess, but as for light it means you will not become blind, but as for everything else...yes I heard of you, many of the summoning animals have been talking about this generations red dragon emperor, and all of his goals and achievements, and if I am right then your name must be Issei Hyoudou, yes I heard great things about you, but where are my manners my name is Fukasaku." The toad now known as Fukasaku spoke, making Issei look at him with wide eyes, before a small smile appeared on his lips.

"Well it is nice to meet you, so can you tell me about this summoning stuff cause I am lost on it." Issei asked Fukasaku, who had a amused look on his face.

"Well a summoning is only out for a little while, and so on, I will tell you later, but as for you personally, you have a amazing amount of Chakra, so here is what I am going to tell you, in three weeks I am going to cast a reverse summoning, which will bring you to my home, and I will train you to become a sage, but that is all for now, I have to head home, and tell the others that we have a contractor now, and that we can finally get some action." Fukasaku told Issei, who smiled and nodded his head.

"Alright, and tell them to get ready soon, cause knowing my life, there is something that is going to happen really soon." Issei said, while rubbing the back of his head, making Fukasaku chuckle a bit more.

"Then that will get them excited more, well a few might actually hide it, but until next time Issei Hyoudou." Fukasaku replied, before a cloud of smoke appeared from where he was and when it disappear he was gone, making Issei look at the spot in awe.

"That was cool...hmm...now for that something to appear." Issei commented, before the door to the roof open and he saw Saji, looking at him with a serious look in his eyes, which made Issei raise an eyebrow.

"Issei you need to come to the ORC there is someone there that needs to talk to you, it is really important, that everyone that is related to the supernatural here is there, since a girl came there and said something to get Irina ticked off." Saji told Issei who looked at him with a shock look on his face.

'Huh, and here is that thing those toads might have to get ready for, I wounder if it will lead to some type of battle?' Issei thought with a curious look on his face, before he followed Saji to the one place he really never wanted to go to again.

*At the ORC*

"Never thought you would be here again, did you Issei, well look man, I wish there was no other way, but this girl looks scared, and it is out right unnerving how violent Irina is at the moment." Saji told Issei with a shiver, causing Issei to sigh at how Saji was acting.

"She is pregnant, she is going though mood swings, though she is a bit more violent then I thought, well I might as well go in before anyone dies." Issei replied, before opening the door in front of them, and when he went inside he saw everyone looking at a girl that was a bit busty, with brown like hair that has multiple drill like curls, but the second he entered the room, everyone looked at him.

"Issei looks like you came." Rias spoke up after a few seconds of silence, which Issei just shrugged his shoulders.

"Nothing better to do, besides I am curious on how someone that is fully human knows about the supernatural now, it is curious to me, since you look like you do not belong to any fraction, so the question is what do you want, and how do you know about us?" Issei asked the girl with a raised eyebrow, making the girl look at him before looking away with a blush on her face.

"Well, my family are beast tamers, so I guess that would explain how I know about the supernatural." The girl told Issei, who nodded his head at what she said.

"Alright, that explains a few things, but the only questions that are left are what is your name, and do you want?" Issei questioned the girl, who was trying to look at anywhere except at Issei, causing him to be annoyed at what she was doing.

"Well my name is Kiyome Abe, the tennis captain, and I guess you can say that I got desperate in a situation and said that you were my boyfriend to my father when he was trying to get me into an arrange marriage, and when he found out that you went to my school he believed it, and wants to challenge you, so if you win I don't go into arrange marriages, you lose then I am forced to go through it." The girl now known as Kiyome answered Issei, making him realize why people were acting the way they were, but when he looked at Irina and saw that she was calm, he also realized that Kiyome just said what she need to, and did not explain the situation, which annoyed Issei.

"Ok, one it seems you annoyed people by not explaining what was going on, but sure why not, I will help, might help with some things I am working on." Issei told Kiyome, who now had a bright smile on her face, while everyone was looking at Issei with raised eyebrows.

"Really? You have another surprise? That seems like a bluff to most people...but knowing you that is one hundred percent true." Raynare spoke with a sigh, with a small smile appearing on her face, which made everyone chuckle at that.

"True, so when is this thing? Tomorrow, next week, or what?" Issei asked Kiyome, who thought for a moment.

"Tomorrow at most, maybe Wednesday, I do not know fully, but my father has been prepared, so one of the two days I mentioned." Kiyome told Issei, causing him to close his eyes for a second, before sighing.

"Sure why not, I can deal with either of those two days, and since mostly everyone is here I have a few things to say to everyone while you go talk to your father." Issei replied with a shrug, which confused everyone, as Kiyome nodded her head and left the room, leading to everyone to look at Issei to see what he would say.

"So...what do you want to say Issei?" Asia asked after a few moments, causing Issei to look at her for a few seconds, before looking outside the widow and saw everyone outside heading back to class.

"Well, I have to say that I may have to take Irina to the place I went to, when I was lost for three days, since anything can happen any moment." Issei answered Asia, making everyone, except Irina, and Xenovia gasp at what he said.

"You mean that place that when you were stuck in there for three years, when it was only three days out of that place, but it made you three years older!" Irina exclaimed, causing everyone in the room to look at him with wide eyes when they heard this.

"Same one, I actually don't want anyone to go in there for multiple reasons, but in this case it might be the only case because all it takes is one wrong move, and it will be the end, which I do not want it to happen, but this is all on you Irina, if you want to go inside the place it is up to you, we can try it." Issei told Irina, who looked at the ground for a few moments, before putting her right hand on her stomach.

"When would we do it?" Irina asked Issei, who looked at her for a few moments, which made everyone a bit tense on what he would say.

"Friday, we will be there for almost a complete nine months, or the way I am saying it, is that any moment that we leave the place your water will break, but for everyone here that does not enter the room we will be out in sixteen hours at most, we don't have to really worry about supplies since food appears in the refrigerator in the place the I guess dimension made, but medical wise nothing to bad, I just need to bring a few things and that will be that, due to the fact that I got a good medical degree in a lot of things, though delivery is something I have no clue about, and before we leave we need to get some stuff to help with examinations and all that." Issei answered Irina before he trailed off on stuff need, making everyone look at him with wide eyes when they saw how serious he was, except Irina, who just nodded her head at what he said.

"Hmm...I see, well I guess it is alright, I rather do it, then have a miscarriage...I really do not want to lose this bundle of light before he or she is born." Irina said, as she started to rub her stomach in a calm and collective manner, making everyone, except Rias smile.

"Well to be honest we do not even know if you will give a single birth, I mean you could give birth to twins or triplets, but to be honest it does not matter to me, since it actually makes me feel happy that I will be a dad, that and scared." Issei claimed with a faint mile on his face, causing everyone to look at him with their smiles growing a bit more, except Rias, who was frowning more, before Issei suddenly paused for a moment, and looked at the window, which made everyone look at him with raised eyebrows.

"What is wrong Issei?" Artemis asked Issei, who just sighed and gave a small smile.

"Seems like our guest at home finally woke up, I will see you guys tomorrow, I really do not feel comfortable knowing that our guest is at our home alone...where her weapon is, and the second we get there someone might die, so yea, I will see you guys when it is time for Kiyome's problem, that and I have to get ready for whatever might happen." Issei told everyone, as he waved to them before leaving, which made Sona sigh in frustration.

"He is going to give me a headache one day...actually now that I think about it this means that he owes me a date." Sona claimed with a small smile on her face, making Rias twitch in annoyance when she heard that.

*At Issei's home*

"Ok, let's get this over with." Issei muttered under his breath, as he opened the door to his house, and quickly moved out of the way to see Bennia, who was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans that hugged her legs perfectly, a light blue top, and dark blue sneakers, with her scythe in her hands which was deep into the ground where Issei was, but when she looked at him, her eyes widen and she tried to get her scythe out of the ground, only to notice that it was stuck to the ground, making Issei roll his eyes, before he walked up to her and pulled her scythe out of the ground.

"Thanks..." Bennia muttered, as she took her Scythe back, as Issei was looking at her.

"Nice to see that you are awake, though I am curious why you are here Bennia." Issei replied after a few moments of silence, which made Bennia rub the back of her head awkwardly.

"To be honest I don't know why I came here, I heard that you were living here, but nothing else, after hearing something I was not suppose to hear I kinda went on instinct, and here I am, strange huh, I mean we were never close you leard a few things from Hades and kicked a bunch of Reaper ass, yet here I am here in your home town bring a bunch of my kind here." Bennia told Issei, who had a small smile on his face not really bothered by what she said whatsoever.

"Well, you were the only person who did talk to me, so maybe we became close?" Issei thought out loud, making Bennia blush when she herd what Issei said.

"Maybe, but I think I should tell you Hades is up to something, I honestly do not know what, but it has something to do with you, and that one form that is apart of you." Bennia told Issei, who froze when he heard her say that, before giving her a sharp glare, which made her flinch.

"I locked away that form, along with the one that is apart of my sacred gear the second time I used that form, there is no way in fucking hell I would use that form again, I made sure of it, the only way for that form to come out is to get all my negative emotions to come out, and overpower my positive emotions." Issei stated coldly, making Bennia gulp in fear when she heard the tone of voice he used when he talked to her.

"Sorry! Please calm down, otherwise something bad will happen!" Bennia exclaimed, which made Issei flinch when she said that, and quickly calmed down.

"Thanks...and I am sorry about losing my cool, I just am sensitive about that form, but anyway we got some things to talk about before I have to get ready for something that just reminds me of the past." Issei told Bennia, making her look at him with a raised eyebrow, before nodding her head.

*The next day*

"Where is he! My father made the challenge today, you told him right?!" Kiyome called out loud in a nervous tone of voice, as everyone was standing around waiting for Issei to appear, while they wore their school uniforms, until they saw Issei walking towards them, with Bennia by his side wearing the same clothes she wore yesterday, while Issei wore a red coat that had the sleeves remove, a black long sleeve shirt, blue jeans, black combat boots, and black finger less gloves with flame designs on them.

"Sorry I am late had to double check something, and after talking with Bennia here yesterday she wanted to come to our school, after this, since if she returns home, she will be killed on sight, and I really do not want that to happen, so yea, anyway, how will this work?" Issei spoke, before looking at Kiyome, who now looked a bit more calm than before, but before she could say a single word, a man that had the same color hair as Kiyome, and was wearing a business suit appeared, and looked at Issei with a calculated look.

"Are you Issei Hyoudou?" The man asked, which made look at him with a blank look.

"Yea, that is me, and judging by you asking that question you are Kiyome's father am I right?" Issei asked the man, who nodded his head at what Issei said.

"That is correct, and I must say it is an honor to meet you, one of the ten strongest people." Kiyome's father spoke, making Issei sweatdrop when he heard what he said.

"Thanks...So when are we starting...whatever we are going to do?" Issei asked Kiyome's father, who gave him a small smirk.

"Hmm...ready for everything I guess, I can tell by the look in your eyes, but as you are right now, and by the tales I hear you did a lot of things, and met a lot of beings, am I correct about that?" Kiyome's father spoke, which made everyone look at him with a raised eyebrow, while Issei closed his eyes.

"Yes that is true, what about it?" Issei asked Kiyome's father, who started to grin at Issei.

"Well I want to fight whatever you have, I know my daughter was going to allow you to use the beast she tame, but I know you are connected to something, or even a group, so I want you to use what you have personally, three battles that is all, if you win two then you win, I win two I win, or if you want to go overkill then you can win all three, so what do you say?" Kiyome answered Issei, making everyone look at him with wide eyes, before looking at Issei to see how he would react, but they were surprised to see that he was calm, to calm if anyone was being honest.

"Fine, let's get this over with, I got things to get prepared for on Friday." Issei stated, which made Kiyome's father smirk, before he guided Issei and everyone else to the field where him and Issei would battle.

"Here it is, now I will get my three beast ready, while you get your three ready, or one of them out at a time, you have five minutes." Kiyome's father told Issei, who nodded his head, before leaving, and as Issei looked around he saw some people were secretly watching what was happening.

"Are you insane Issei! You are not a beast tamer, you have no contract with any type of species, and you do not have a familiar...well one that could help, so answer me, how are you going to win this!" Rias rambled on and on, as Issei brought his thumb to his mouth, and bit on it, before doing some hand symbols, and slapped his hand on the ground, making some seals appear on the ground.

"Summoning Justsu!" Issei called out, before smoke appeared, blinding everyone, and when they uncovered their eyes they saw Issei standing on top of a dark orange toad, with dark purple markings, a bead like necklace, a tanto, and is wearing a jacket that was blue, but the surprising thing was that he was taller than any two story house, which made Issei look at the toad in awe.

"You, must be the new boss, am I right?" The toad asked Issei, who just nodded his head at what he said.

"Yea, I guess so, my name is Issei Hyoudou, may I know who you are, since we are going to be working together from now on." Issei replied, causing the toad to smirk at what Issei said.

"The name is Gamakichi, you better remember it, and I am surprised that we are fighting already, guess what you told that old toad was true." The toad now known as Gamakichi laughed out loud, making Issei rub the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Yea that is my life for you, but are you ready for a fight Gamakichi." Issei spoke with an amused smile on his face, which was met with a battle ready smile from Gamakichi, who slamed his weapon at the ground, making a small earthquake.

"Ready?! I am always ready, heck I have been itching for a fight for a long time!" Gamakichi called out, causing all of Issei's fiends to look at him with wide eyes, till they saw Kiyome's father approaching on a giant white gorilla, before looking at the toad with a disappointed look on his face.

"That is it? I thought I would see something better..." Kiyome's father stated, making both Issei and Gamakichi to look at him for a second, before they looked at each other, then him, and at each other repeatedly.

"Can I kick his ass right now? Cause for disrespecting me I am not going to hold back." Gamakichi growled, which made Issei think about that for a second.

"Hmm...his gorilla yes, him no, but that does not mean that you can't make his life hell as he is on the gorilla." Issei replied with a shrug, making Gamakichi smirk at what Issei said.

"Alright I am Yuuto Kiba, and I will be your referee, so battle begin!" Kiba called out, and the second he did Gamakichi jumped into the air in a second, and sucking in some air.

"Wind release! Toad Oil Flame bullet!" Gamakichi called out, as a torrent of flames strike the gorilla, causing it to howl in pain, and as the flames died out the white gorilla was still standing barely, with Kiyome's father breathing hard with his clothes slightly burned, but before anything could happen Gamakichi appeared in front of the gorilla and hit the gorilla in the stomach with the hilt of his tanto, knocking it out, and causing Kiyome's father to fall off the gorilla, as he was about to hit the ground though he was saved by Issei, who had a look of amusement on his face as he put him on the ground gently.

"And that right there is why you lost, you pissed off the wrong people you idiot, thanks Gamakichi, and I am sorry the fight was not what you were expecting." Issei spoke with a weak smile on his face, which made Kiyome's father sigh, while Gamakichi chuckled.

"Nah, it is fine, to be honest that took a little more power than I thought, so thanks, if there is another of these fights soon, than I suggest that you summon someone else, cause I am going to train some more, and get ready for next time, so see ya later." Gamakichi told Issei before disappearing in a cloud of smoke, making Issei smile a bit, before he noticed that Kiyome's father looked at Issei with a small smile on his face.

"Always a surprise with you it seems, well I will be heading to the lake nearby, head there for the next battle." Kiyome's father said, before walking off, leaving Issei standing by himself, until Kiyome jump onto his back, which he caught her and kept her steady on his back, while everyone else walked towards Issei.

"That was amazing Issei, I never knew that you could do that!" Kiyome exclaimed in awe, while everyone chuckled at her reaction, except Rias who looked at the ground in shame.

"Well that is Issei for you, he has a bunch of surprises under his sleeve, and when you think that you have seen it all something new appears, making more possibilities, possible." Raynare claimed with a bright smile, which made Issei shake his at what she said, as they were all walking to where lake was, but as they got there Issei carefully put Kiyome down, before biting his thumb and did a few hand signs, only to slap his hand on the ground, making a seal appear on the ground.

"Summoning Jutsu!" Issei called out loud, making smoke appear, and when it became clear, everyone saw Issei on a new toad, one that as big as towers, who was also a magenta color, with black markings on his face, while also wearing a black kimono, but on his back was a Sakazuki-like shield, and in his hands was sasumata, leaving everyone a bit stun at seeing this toad.

"Oh you called, I am sorry you have to deal with me at this time, I wished you called us before so I could tell you that I am really clumsy, but where are my manners my name is Gamaken, and you must be Issei from what Gamakichi says." The toad now known as Gamaken spoke out loud, causing everyone from Issei's group to look at bit displeased about the toad being clumsy, except Irina, Raynare, Sona, and Artemis, while Issei just smiled at the toad.

"There is nothing wrong with that, even the best of us can be a bit clumsy, so there is no need to worry." Issei told Gamaken, who smiled at Issei, before getting his shield off his back.

"Thank you for your kind words, now I believe you summon me to fight something or someone?" Gamaken asked Issei, who nodded his head, as they both faced Kiyome's father, and saw that he was behind some kind of shark, making Issei tilt his head at what he was looking at.

"This time I will win this fight." Kiyome's father exclaimed, until Gamaken charged at the shark and hit it with his sasumata, knocking the shark in the air, making everyone look at the toad in disbelief, until they saw the shark again, but it landed out of the water, and as it did, it started to flop all around since it was not in the water anymore, which made Kiyome cover her face in embarrassment from how her father's water animal was acting, while her father just crouching and was making circles on the ground, making Issei blink.

"Umm...is this over or something? Or do we restart, cause Kiba really didn't start the match, or anything like that." Issei stated, but Kiyome's father seemed even more depressed after hearing that.

"...Just go, you won, I am just going to go to bed...Kiyome, stay with your boyfriend for a while...or just live with him...I need to get my head...in place I guess." Kiyome's father spoke, making everyone blink at that, before Issei looked at Kiyome.

"I guess you can stay with us for a while, that if if you like to." Issei told Kiyome, as he jumped off of Gamaken and landed in front of everyone, but when he looked at Kiyome, she had a blank look on her face, which made everyone look at her in worry, before she walked up to Issei, and kissed him on the lips, shocking everyone, before Issei relaxed and put some passion into the kiss, which made everyone smile, except a certain red haired girl, who was just glaring at Kiyome, and continued until they both separated.

"Yes, and thank you for helping me, though I would not mind a date, just to let you know." Kiyome spoke, which made Issei blink for a second, before a small smile grace his lips.

"That would not be so bad, well I guess it is time to leave, thanks for your help Gamaken." Issei told everyone, before looking at Gamaken, who nodded his head, before disappearing in a gulf of smoke, after that everyone was walking to where they lived.

'It would not be long till someone notices that I am gone, and I have abandon the terrorist, I just hope that you will survive Issei.' Ophis thought, as she looked at the sun, when she noticed that it was the same time she fought Issei, which made a few tears fall from her eyes, which Tiamat, and Rossweisse noticed.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **There we go, another chapter done, I hope you all enjoy the chapter, and I am pretty sure you all know what the next chapter will be about, along with a few twist, but yea, if you have any questions then feel free to ask or PM me, other than that I really hope you like the chapter and I will see you all next time.**

 **Complete Harem- Irina (Main girl), Raynare, Kuroka, Asia, Xenovia, Serafall, Gabriel, Penemue, Rossweisse, Yasaka, Artemis, Akeno, Koneko, Ophis, Ravel, Amaterasu, Le fay, Aphrodite, Tiamat, Murayama, Gaia, Bennia, Tsubasa, Elmenhilde Karnstein, Kiyome Abe** , **Tomoe, Sona, Jeanne**

 **Void**


	20. Chapter 20

**Birth, past, and joy**

 **Hey everyone I am back with the next chapter for you all, but before anything else let's get onto questions shall we-**

 **Xerzo LotCN- It's fine, now as for hurting Issei, it is all in finding weaknesses, since Issei can be a god for all fucks, they can be taken down, it is just what will someone use, besides there is one thing in the DxD universe that can kill dragons, but I think you know what/who I am talking about.**

 **Talonsen- You will find out in this chapter.**

 **There we go, now onto the usual, I do not own highschool DXD, I do own the story though, but with that said and done I hope that you all will like the** **chapter, and all that, but enough of that onto the chapter, so enjoy!**

 **"Talk"**

 **'Thoughts'**

 **[Ddraig speak/thought]**

 **{Albion speak/thought}**

 **(Vitra speaks/thoughts)**

 ***Location/time change***

 **(Flashback)**

* * *

"Alright, let's see, I think we got everything on the list." Issei muttered, as he was holding a list in his hand, while the girls, were looking at each other, before looking at Issei with small smiles on their faces.

"He is worrying about this a lot, which is actually good for you Irina, since it will show that he will be a great father, it would also be good for us to." Raynare told Irina, who blushed a bit, while Xenovia had a far away look on her face, which confused a few of them.

"Are you alright Xenovia, you seem to be spacing off." Asia asked Xenovia, who shook herself out of her thoughts, before looking at her.

"I'm fine Asia, I am just thinking about the new things my sword has now, but there is a thought on what can I do to improve myself." Xenovia spoke in a half honest way, which everyone seemed to buy, except Artemis, who was giving Xenovia a knowing look, which she noticed and blushed a bit, before looking at Kuroka, who was giving her a small smile, which made Xenovia blush even more.

"Alright! I got everything ready and sent and position at the place, so come on Irina it is time to go." Issei told Irina, as she nodded her head at what Issei said, before standing up from the couch she was sitting on, and walked towards him, as he made a magic circle, and as they were going to be transported, something snapped inside of Xenovia, as she ran towards the magic circle and as she did, she was soon transported to where Irina and Issei was going, which left everyone stun at what she did, before Raynare started to shake her head, and let out a small amused smile.

"Well that was something, but I guess you all should get ready for kids to be coming, so good luck with that." Raynare spoke with a now straight face, with a sharp look appearing in her eyes, which surpised everyone when they saw that look in her eyes, before Kuroka got out of her shock and looked at her with a confused look on her face.

"What got you all so serious Raynare, you never have been like this before when it does not involve a fight." Kuroka questioned in a serious, which made everyone look at Raynare with a concern look on their faces, except Artemis, Tiamat, and Beenia, who were curious on what Raynare was thinking.

"That is something personal, and it is something I should have done, when multiple girls started to join Issei's harem, you girl's work on the baby stuff, I will be back here later to help." Raynare answered Kuroka, before leaving the house, making everyone look at her with a shocked look in their eyes.

"Hmm...that was unusual, so I guess we should get going then, we should get a baby crib, maybe some plane color sheets, dippers, and other stuff, but we don't know if the baby will be a girl or boy. Nya~" Kuroka spoke, causing everyone to look at her for a few moments, before agreeing with her, as they all left to head to the store.

*With Irina, Issei, and Xenovia*

"Alright, so you want to explain why you came with us Xenovia, not that I mind your company, but I am actually wondering why you jumped us instead of asking, me and Irina would have said yes." Issei asked Xenovia, who was hugging him from behind, after she jumped in after the two, before getting off of Issei with a small blush on her face.

"Well, since I might be pregnant I wanted to come here as well, that and I wanted your help in understanding fire, because you are the only person I know that can control fir the way you do, and this might be a great time, that and I see Irina as a sister and wanted to join her in the development of giving birth, if we had Asia here pregnant as well then it will be a church trio birth." Xenovia mumbled, which made Irina smile with slight teary eyes, while Issei just looked at her for a few seconds, before sighing out loud.

"Again, just ask, now come on, we have to hurry, there is no telling what would happen if we go later, but a fair warning, when we enter this place it will be different than anything you have been though, the air will be thicker I guess, the temperatures can change wildly, and the gravity of the whole place is different as well, you will feel heavy like no tomorrow if you step in the white floor, you will see it so you don't need to ask, another thing is that if we train Irina would train for a month, while you get two months Xenovia." Issei told both girls, who nodded their head, making Issei sigh, before guiding both of them to the place, and as they reached a rock that was in the mountains, Issei turn something on the rock, which made a door shape hole open, shocking both girls, as they entered through the door, and saw that they were in a house, and when they were near a window they saw a blank white void, along with that they noticed that the air was thicker, and as they turn around they both saw Issei closing the door as he entered.

"I never thought a place like this could exist, it is both amazing and frightening at the same time...but there is something that bugs me Issei, I have been meaning to ask you, that girl Raynare, she was the one that killed you at first and she was the reason you became a devil, so why do you trust her, and forgive her?" Xenovia asked Issei, who closed his eyes when he heard what she said.

"Yea, I was wondering that as well, it is a bit unnatural if you think about it." Irina added, but the two girls became worried when Issei still had his eyes closed with a frown on his face before opening his eyes, while showing no emotions on his face.

"At first I forgave her for what she did, there was nothing I can do to change the past, but when I met her a month after I left I did not trust her, it was after a week I found her again that I started to trust her, she saved my life from this one guy that I could not beat, I was even in my true dragon form around the time I had it, with a few techniques from my fire dragon slayer magic, but I still had fucking trouble, the guy just like me fought gods, well low level ones, but he had charms, magic charms that effected dragons, and causes ten times the damage, which they are forbidden, since the longer you use them, the more you act like a dragon,or something else, I do not know what it was, but it was different then anything I felt, like it could pierce my skin, but I think that was not the case at all at least I hope, I honestly do not know, against anyone else the guy would lose, but to dragons, he has a high chance of wining, hell he can take on the fraction leaders and still be fine, with the exception of Michael, Sirzechs, and Azazel, yet Raynare knock me out of the way of a attack that could have killed me, and she now has a scar on her side because of me, that is how I trusted her, because that attack could have killed me, and it almost killed her as well, she almost did, and I decided to put my trust in her after that, it took a while, but here I am with her." Issei told Xenovia, and Irina, who looked at him with wide eyes, with tears threatening to come out of there eyes.

"Who? Who did that to both you and Raynare?" Irina asked Issei, who looked outside the window with a look of rage appearing in his eyes.

"It was a man named Cao Cao, and let me tell you no one from our group should fight him, except me, if he can fight gods on even ground, then I want no one that we know to fight him, so for now find your rooms, I will get breakfast ready." Issei told both Irina and Xenovia, who looked at him for a second, before nodding their heads, and went to do what he said, as he just sighed and went to the kitchen.

*With the girls*

"Hmm...this might be nice, non-gender clothes, it will be interesting to see a baby wearing this, don't you think Shirone? Nya~" Kurkoa asked Koneko, who was looking at her older sister with curious eyes, which made Kurkoa tilt her head, since her sister, Sona, Akeno, Tomoe, and Tsubasa decided to join the in looking for baby stuff.

"Nee-chan, how did you meet Ise?" Koneko asked her sister, who blinked for a second, before giving out an awkward laugh, which soon brought the attention of the other girls nearby.

"Well that is a funny story...ok not really, when we met for the first time we were out to kill each other when we saw each other, ok well maybe not kill, I guess I would have to say that we were testing each other out, but let me start from the beginning. Nya~" Kuroka started, as she tried to remember the first time she met Issei, with all the girls listening to what she had to say.

(Flashback- three weeks after Issei left)

"Hmm...nice place, I have to admit that this place is nice, if someone actually got rid of the depressing and killer like atmosphere." Issei spoke, as he wore a black coat, a black shirt, pants, and brown shoes, as his hair was brown, but his eyes were the same as in the present.

 **[True, but I sense something, so be careful.] Ddraig told Issei, who nodded his head at what Ddraig said, as he walked around the area he was in, which all he saw was dead grass, a gate, and a broken down mansion that now looked like a house, that looked barely livable, other than that in the distance he saw a forest, which made him raise an eyebrow, before he entered the house himself, but before he could take another step he did a back flip landing a few feet away from the house, and when he looked up, he saw a female, one that made him blush a bit, she had black hair, with cat ears, and two black tails, while wearing a kimono, but when he looked at her face and eyes, he could not help but look at her as she reminded him of someone, especially when she was frowning at him with a sharp look in her eyes.**

"May I ask why a dragon like yourself is here? Are you working for the devils? Or someone else?" The girl asked Issei, causing him to raise a single eyebrow at her.

"No, why would I just got ride of my evil pieces from my body, and here I am surviving, but besides isn't it rude to give out your own name? But whatever, you remind me of someone, and I can never not answer a question from such from a beauty such as yourself, the name is Issei, you no last name for now." Issei spoke, making the girl blush for bit in surprise, before shaking her head at what Issei said.

"Kuroka, but I have to ask, what are you doing here? Nya~" The girl now known as Kuroka asked Issei once again, which made Issei look at her for a second when he heard her say nya, and process that she seemed a bit more relax now that he was looking at her, but soon shook his head after a moment.

"Got away from guards, they are seriously a pain in the ass, but besides that, why are you here yourself?" Issei replied, causing Kurkoa tilt her head for a second, as she just looked at him for a second.

"This place brings back memories, good, and bad, till I destroy this place, since the people here were going to experiment on my sister, like they did to me, luckily for me, I did not get rape or had sex, and I still have my virginity, and all of that, but still it is best for you to go, otherwise I will have to eliminate you." Kurkoa answered Issei, before giving him a sharp look, which Issei noticed that she did not say nya at all this time, making him realize why she did not.

"Seems like you are serious, otherwise you would have said 'nya' like a cat, and with that look in your eyes you definitely remind me of someone, and her name is Koneko, and let me say me and her are not on the best terms at the moment, but if you think you can beat me as easily as regular old guards around here, or from most peerages, then you have another thing coming." Issei stated, before getting into a fighting stance, which made Kuroka amused at seeing that.

"Interesting, but if you won't leave then I will make you!" Kuroka called out, as she fired concentrated blast of senjustu, causing to roll out of the way, before dashing at her, and jump in the air and take a deep breath.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" Issei yelled out loud, as a stream of fire came out of his mouth, shocking Kuroka, before she rolled out of the way barely, and quickly turn around, and fired a blast of fire magic at Issei, but when it made contact, she heard slurping, and when she looked at Issei she was shocked to see him eating the fire.

"Ok, that just seems unfair, I mean, you have magic that eats elements, and I do not know if you have any other forms of it, meaning that I will have to use my other abilities...not that I am complaining." Kuroka spoke, as Issei finished eating the fire, and looked at her with a raised eyebrow, and twisted his body a bit, as he fist almost made contact to his head, which he noticed that her fist were glowing with energy around them.

"Well I have to admit your skills are good, but that does not mean that you have beat me yet! Fire Dragon's Iron fist!" Issei replied, as he brought his fist to her gut, which she countered by using her glowing fist to strike at Issei's fire coated one, which caused a small shock wave from the two attacks, which left the two sliding back a bit, as they looked at each other, with both of them looking at each other with amused smiles.

"I have to admit, you are doing with fighting me at only half my power." Kuroka told Issei, who chuckled at what she said, which confused her for a bit, but as soon as Issei looked at her he soon stopped chuckling, and now had a straight face.

"If you are using half of your power then it is fair you should know that I am using a fourth of my power." Issei spoke, making Kuroka's eyes widen, before Issei stood up, and dusted his clothes off, confusing the black haired cat girl.

"Where are you going?" Kuroka asked Issei, who just gave her a kind smile.

"Leaving, it would be best if we both left, I think that collision of power will set the devil's nearby off, and I rather get out of here then dealing with them, so what do you say want to get out of here and meet again another time?" Issei asked Kuroka, who just blinked at what he said, before nodding her head, but before either of them could say something, an explosion occurred where Kuroka was, knocking her back, looking a bit burnt, shocking Issei, who just looked nearby, and saw a few devils that had dark grins on their faces, which made Issei angry, that a cloak of red aura appear around him, and he soon began to transform, and charged at the devils, with his now red hair, and dragon scales that appeared on his forehead, as Kurkoa fainted.

(Flashback end)

"And that is how I met Issei, and when I woke up, I saw Issei near me, as we were in a cave, with him taking care of me and all my injuries, though I always wounder what those devils used to hurt me, it was the one thing that I could never figure out." Kurkoa spoke, as all the girls looked at her with wide eyes.

"Wow...that is actually better than how I met him, how I met Issei was way less dramatic, I first saw him when I was on patrol and when I saw him looking into the archives, I tried to capture him, but he just kicked me in the head, and knocked me out, and when I woke up a few hours later Hades was telling everyone that Issei was going to be training in one of the training areas for a while till he finishes whatever he was training for, but we hang out here and there, so yea, it was strange to be honest, then one day he had a scythe, and was completely normal, not under influence or nothing, and I was expecting Hades to be angry, but instead he was laughing, just laughing, which let me tell you is a nightmare no matter what." Bennia told the girls, who just looked at her and blinked every few seconds, as they watch her looking through some clothes.

"...What the fuck did Issei do to Hades to get him to be nice...?" Artemis questioned, but all she got was a shrug from all the girls.

*With Issei, Irina, and Xenovia 10 hours later*

"Hmm...It has been four hours outside of this place, but here it has been two months, just four more to go for Irina, and five more for Xenovia." Issei muttered, as glance behind him and saw Irina and Xenovia sitting at the dinning table, but as he looked at Xenovia he saw that her hair was growing slightly, as her hair now was a bit pass her shoulders, while her bangs were slightly covering her left eye, especially her green streak, but when he looked at them carefully, he could see them wearing dresses, that showed the noticeable bumps appearing on their stomachs, which made Issei happy knowing that it would not be long till he became a father.

"Hey Issei, are you alright, I haven't seen you having a look like that since you told us how you met Kurkoa, and Bennia, by the way did you really had to knock Bennia out with force?" Irina asked Issei, who rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Well it was instinct that made me do that but what did you expect me to do? Allow her to tell a bunch of guards that I was there, remember I was at the run at the time, so I was not going to take any chances whatsoever." Issei told Irina, who chuckled as she heard Issei's reason for doing so.

"I guess you have a point about that, but I have to ask, you seem a little upset on thinking about the up coming months, is there any reason why?" Irina questioned Issei, who sighed and closed his eyes, making Xenovia look at him with a curious expression.

"I guess it is due to the fact that I have to go somewhere for three months, so that might be the reason, I have a plan though for all of us to do training, thanks to the help with Azazel, but I will also have time with the kids, hopefully." Issei told Irina, as he set the food on the table, as both Irina and Xenovia looked at him for a second, before nodding their heads.

"That is understandable, though I have to ask what do you and Azazel do when you two hang out?" Xenovia asked Issei, who gave a small smile.

"Well other than fishing, and gaming, just science and all that, he even tells me how Penemue is doing, which I have a date with her, Gabriel, and Serafall soon, which none of them know that they asked me to go to the same place, but I would not call it a date, since it would be only a few minutes at a cafe, but ey I am not complaining, besides there is only one big thing I am worried about." Issei answered Xenovia, but what he said at the end confused both girls.

"What do you mean Issei?" Irina asked Ossei, who just sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"Raynare, she changed yes, but she has her moments when she acts really dumb, and let me tell you that is something I really do not want to deal with when we leave, because when she tries to help it leads to something either good, or something really bad." Issei answered both girls, which made both of them look at him with raise eyebrows at what he said.

"I really doubt that she would do something that would get her in trouble, I mean she does not seem like the person that would act rash." Irina claimed with a smile, as Xenovia nodded her head at what Irina said.

"I have to agree with Irina, Issei, you just need to have a little faith, I mean how bad of a situation can she get herself into? I mean it is not like she will go to the underworld and start killing people." Xenovia stated, which lead to both girls giggling at the thought, while Issei looked at them with no emotion.

"She will not do that, but I am betting a hundred bucks that she is going to fight someone." Issei claimed, which made both Irina and Xenovia roll their eyes at what he said, before thinking about it for a moment, before shrugging.

"Fine, but you never did tell us about the examinations on what is going on with our soon to be kids." Irina replied with a pout, making Issei raise an eyebrow at what she said.

"I said they are healthy, and you asked not to know about the genders, but I guess what you are really asking is why you eat more than Xenovia am I right? If that is the case, then the reason is you are filling more than yourself, and one baby Irina, you are filling for two." Issei spoke with his eyes closed, but a smile was on his face which showed the joy he was feeling, but both Irina and Xenovia were looking at him with wide eyes when they heard what he said.

"W-What...?" Irina whispered with wide eyes, along with Xenovia, who could not believe what she was hearing, while Issei was amused to see the looks on their faces.

"Yep, you are having twins...great now I feel like Raynare is doing something stupid." Issei spoke, before muttering at the end, while both Irina and Xenovia were talking about what Issei said about twins with big smiles on their faces, with a few cheers here and there.

*With Raynare*

"Glad to see you made it." Raynare spoke, as she was leaning on a nearby tree, as her current location was far away from civilization, but when she opened her eyes she saw Rias in front of her, who was glaring at her with hate showing in her eyes, but that only made her roll her eyes at Rias, as she did not really care for any reason why the female devil was looking at her like that.

"What do you want, I could be doing better things than this." Rias claimed with narrowed eyes, making Raynare raise an eyebrow at what she said, before shaking her head after hearing that for a bit.

"You mean trying to figure out a way to get Issei to fall in love with you again? Well news flash he won't, closes thing is that you will become like a sister, back then I can figure him out a bit, but I want to tell you do not do anything stupid, cause he is hiding a darkness in him, one that he can't control, and it is one of the many reasons why Issei and the past users of the boosted gear can actually get along with each other, so please for all of our leaders and all that, do not do something stupid, well anything more stupid, you already have the scar, so yea, that will be something to add in your thoughts, but if we are done here, then I have to go, cause Irina and apparently now Xenovia are going to have children, so are we good, cause I really do not care what you think about me, but do not go out to do something that will piss Issei off, cause he is all dragon now, he does not take to kindly to the whole master thing, or any other thing like that, but still, you know what why do I bother going into detail, you will just keep doing something in secret without heading my warning." Ranyanre muttered, as she had all her wings out, and was about to leave, until she heard movement from where Rias was, and quickly looked at her.

"I know that, I know that he changed, but I will not give up...at least not yet, but that does not mean I have to like any of this, especially you being alive still, you made his life hell at the beginning, if you did not exist I would have his love and affection!" Rias called out, making Raynare freeze in place for a second, before appearing in front of Rias and punched her in the face, causing her hair to move away from her face showing the scar she got from Irina, before backing away to a near by tree and lean against it for support, while she glared at Raynare, who was glaring at her in return.

"Shut the hell up! I know what I did, but to make things worse I had a feeling you knew that he was going to die that day, every single part of my body was screaming at me to stop, but I just wanted to get my father's attention! Unlike you, my father barely pay attention to me, now he does, so screw you, I do not care what you think of me, the only opinion I care about now is my own...and Issei's when we go on a date and all that, but still I better not hear that you will ruin today for Irina or Xenovia, cause if you do I will find you and kill you with my own two hands! Issei may not have trusted me at the beginning like he does not trust you now, but I had to work for it, not what you are doing, and trying to find some kinda way to make it up to him I almost died one time, so here is some advice, just say you are sorry and get it over with!" Raynare growled, shocking Rias for a second, before she grit her teeth, and charged at Raynare, who moved to the side and punched Rias in the face, knocking her out, which made Raynare scoff at seeing this happen, before she flew away, leaving Rias there, who woke up a few seconds later, and looked at the ground in rage.

"I will...I will...give her credit, she knows her stuff...alright, I guess I really can't force him to love me...maybe I never really love Issei, and I actually thought of him as my knight in shining armor and all that...I really do not know myself, but I guess I should head back home, and get something for them...hmm...actually I do not know if they actually told their families or anyone about this...yes, I know what to do, I just hope that it will make them happy and not really annoyed or mad at me for doing this for them." Rias whispered under her breath, as a smile grace her lips, and with that in thought, she made a magic circle appear under her, making her disappear, leaving the area empty, but in the sky if both girls looked it was already night the time they both left.

*With Issei*

"Alright let's do this, there is exactly, a month left for Xenovia, but Irina is due any moment, I left enough stuff for Xenovia for an hour out of this room, since I can't use any other way of transportation other than flying...wait! Shit! I do not know what to actually do! I never got a hospital ready for both of them, and it takes me thirty minutes to fly home, but that is at a decent speed, ugh! I will get someone to help, besides it is any day theses two will give birth." Issei muttered, before shaking his head, as he was walking towards Irina's bed, and picked up the unconscious girl, before slowly walking out of the place, and as he did, and when he was outside, his wings came out, and he flew to his home.

*30 minutes later*

"Issei! Your here!" Asia called out, but soon became quiet after seeing Issei looking at her with no emotion, while Irina groaned for a moment, before relaxing in her sleep again, causing Issei to sigh in relief.

"Next time do not yell, I will be back soon, but keep her calm, and steady, we do not know when her water will break, but keep in mind that it is ten at night, we were lucky that time was on our side, and please do not let her eat anything that will make her...well jump, if she does something and her water breaks, get ready and call me, but for now I have to get Xenovia." Issei told Asia, who nodded her head, as Issei went inside and put Irina on the couch, before leaving the house quickly and flew to where Xenovia was, but that was when Asia realize something.

"Wait! You never told us where to do for the delivery!" Asia called out in fright, but she knew that he could not hear her, though at that moment one sound made everyone in the house freeze.

"AH! MY WATER BROKE!" The voice of Irina exclaimed, making everyone freeze, before running to where Irina was to see if she was alright.

*With Issei*

"Alright I am here, dame it, I should have left her out here instead of inside, my calculations were off it took me almost a full hour to get here." Issei growled, as he open the door, and went inside the other dimension, and saw Xenovia asleep on a nearby couch, but as he looked at her he was in awe as he saw her hair now below her shoulders, before he shook his head and picked Xenovia up, and left the place, but as he left he felt his phone vibrate, which confused him for a moment, so as he carefully put Xenovia down, he grabbed his phone, and answered it.

"Issei! Irina's water broke, and we are taking her to the hospital nearby that is nearby, that works with the supernatural, so hurry she is going to deliver soon!" Raynare's voice was heard from his phone, which shook Issei greatly, as he soon picked up Xenovia, and flew to the hospital, as fst as he could with Xenovia, who sis not even notice what was going on whatsoever.

'I have to hurry, don't worry Irina I will be there soon!' Issei thought, while he was picking up his pace, as Xenovia was snuggling deeper into his chest.

*With Everyone*

"Were is Issei? There is only so much time left." Sona muttered, but she soon turn around, when she saw Issei sliding towards her, and the others, which shocked them, until they saw Xenovia who was walking slowly and calmly towards them, making them blink when they looked at her, but the shook their heads for a moment, before looking at Issei, who looked a bit panicky.

"Which room is Irina in!" Issei questioned, but the second one of the girls pointed at her room, he went in the room in a blink of an eye.

"...Well I guess all we can do is wait, but how are you doing Xenovia, and I can see that you let your hair grow a bit." Rossweisse spoke, which made Xenovia look at her for a second, before shrugging, with a visible wince appearing in her eyes.

"Good...ugh, I feel like my water is about to break any moment, but I have to hold off till midnight." Xenovia groaned, as she slowly went to a seat, and looked at the clock, and saw it was 10:30, making her sigh for a moment, which confused all the girls, until they heard a bunch of foot steps coming, making them all look up to see Rias coming with Kiba, Gasper, and all of Sona's peerage, along with Dulio, Griselda, the three leaders, the strongest women, Grayfia, and Irina's and Issei's parents, along with Vali, Arthur, and Bikou.

"Are we late!" Irina's father asked, but the girl's shook their heads, and pointed at Irina's room, and the second they did he went into the room as fast as Issei, shocking everyone, but the moment the doors closed they heard Irina screaming really loud.

"Wow, that really happen, so how long will this take?" Bikou questioned, but when he said that all the girls glared at him from young to the adult females, though Gabriel looked at the door to Irina's room with a thoughtful look on her face.

"...Say something like that again and I will make you into a woman, and find some way to get you in the situation me and Irina are in, then I will kill you by ripping your head off, got it." Xenvoia stated with a growl, which made everyone freeze, while Bikou shudder at what she said, and slowly backed away.

"Got it...I will be quiet..." Bikou squeaked, before looking away, causing Xenovia to scoff, before groaning in pain one again, but as she did that, a loud scream was heard again, but this time a few words were heard.

"KILL...YOU BROUGHT THIS PAIN ON ME!...FUCK YOU!" Irina's voice was heard, but it was being canceled out by the walls, and her screams, until it finally stopped, and soon two different cry's were heard, shocking everyone except Xenovia, who looked at the clock and saw that it was five minutes till 11:50, making her sigh, as she tried to stand up, only for her to yell in pain, getting everyone to look at her with wide eyes.

"I...think...my...water broke..." Xenovia muttered out, making Asia call out for a nurse to come, while Tiamat, Artemis, and Rossweisse checked on Xenovia to see if she was alright, but Issei heard what was happening, and sighed for a second.

*In the morning*

"Well that was something else, but I do have to ask, what are the kids names?" Bikou asked Issei, who was sitting between two beds, with on his right being Irina's bed, who had a smile of bliss on her face, as she was cradling a small wrapped up pink blanket, while on his left was Xenovia, who had tears of joy coming down her face, as she held a blue wrapped up blanket, while Issei was holding another blue blanket that was wrapped up with a smile on his face, but what a few notice was him looking at the door with a dark glare on his face.

"It is not you, the god fathers are Dulio, Vali, and Kiba, while the god mothers are Griselda, someone I know Vali knows who I am implying about, and Tsubaki, if anything happens to all of us, but it is time for their names, this little rascal in my hands is me and Irina's son, his name is George, the obvious boy in Xenovia's hands is Charles, and finally the little joy in Irina's hands is Sabrina." Issei told Bikou, who pouted at what he said, while the people he called looked at him, but no one had a more of a bigger shock expression then Vali, who just stood still for a few seconds, before he waled next to Issei and looked at at George, who had Issei's hair color, but it was a bit lighter, but not by a lot, his skin was a perfect mix of Issei's and Irina's, though he was almost a exact replica to his father if not for the eyes, which his eyes, they were the same color as Irina's, but they had a small hint of green to them, which made Vali blink for a second, before he looked at Sabrina, and saw that her hair was close to Irina's except that it was a bit darker, but her eyes were the same as Issei's before they change, but there was a small hint of blue to them, but she had a skin tone that matches an angel, as well as a face close to Irina's, but almost had a Issei like eyes, and nose, though when he looked at her, she actually gave him a smile, causing him to almost back away, but he shook those thoughts away, before looking at Charles and saw that he had brown hair, with a blue-green streak in his hair, he had a perfect mix of Issei's and Xenovia's faces, but his eyes were actually a mix of both Issei's original eye color and Xenovia's, though when Vali looked at him he saw that he was looking around, with a bit alert on his face, except when he looked at Issei and Xenovia, which made Vali stop for a second, before he smiled.

"Godfather, huh? Well alright, just to let you know, you should thank the Gremory girl for getting us all here on time." Vali told Issei, who nodded his head to him, before looking at Rias and gave a small smile, which she gladly return, and before anyone knew it everyone was gathered around take turns in holding the three new born babies, which Issei soon closed his eyes and relaxed in his seat.

'Sabrina and George Hyoudou, born September 16, Charles Hyoudou born on September 17, things are really going to be interesting.' Issei thought, as he had a smile of bliss on his face.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **Hmm...I could have done better, I think, but yea I hope you all like the chapter, since I am not really experience in this department, but hey I tried, I even got a bit of what happened to Issei in, so that that is cool, now I hope that you all liked the chapter, and if you have any questions to ask then feel free to ask, or just PM me, but other than that I hope that you like the chapter and I will see you all next time, so till next time everyone.**

 **Complete Harem- Irina (Main girl), Raynare, Kuroka, Asia, Xenovia, Serafall, Gabriel, Penemue, Rossweisse, Yasaka, Artemis, Akeno, Koneko, Ophis, Ravel, Amaterasu, Le fay, Aphrodite, Tiamat, Murayama, Gaia, Bennia, Tsubasa, Elmenhilde Karnstein, Kiyome Abe** , **Tomoe, Sona, Jeanne**

 **Void**


	21. Chapter 21

**The trip to Kyoto, a darkness reveled, talks, and problems forming**

 **Hey everyone I am back with the next chapter for all of you, but before anything onto questions-**

 **Talonsen- It is fine, I was going to have a epic fight till I realize that Raynare is now stronger than Rias in so many ways, as for the punch...it was the best I could come up with, as for grammar, to be honest I was writing the chapter a bit after midnight and I started to get sleepy.**

 **Xerzo LotCN- I honestly did not know what to write about with Issei, Irina, and Xenovia other tthan a few short conversations, as for the dates, remember that a few of his girls are stuck with politic issues so yea that will be fixed soon.**

 **autor godz- Never, and the zombie part is true since I did not finish the story till four in the dame morning, man that was a pain in the ass, but I was focus on getting it done, so I can make my Christmas thing.**

 **Josue561- Stay up to long messed with my brain, plus they are technically adults now since they are eighteen, that and I am sure there are stories that there are many stories that are similar in some way with the birth and all that, as for transformations, well not really as the story goes on it will go to points onto Issei's past, well the three months that he was gone, so ehh, plus not every form Issei has will be great, I mean there are problems to Issei's transformations, I just never spoke of them, and these weaknesses can end up to Issei being killed.**

 **There we go, no onto the usual, I do not own Highschool DxD, I do own the story idea but that is it, other than that really I hope that you all like and enjoy the chapter, so yea enjoy!**

 **"Talk"**

 **'Thoughts'**

 **[Ddraig speak/thought]**

 **{Albion speak/thought}**

 **(Vitra speaks/thoughts)**

 ***Location/time change***

 **(Flashback)**

* * *

"Alright, so what are we going to do about you three, since your grandparents are going to be busy, and I can't get Dulio, or the other angels to help since something is going on in heaven, and I won't trust fallen's to take care of you without some motive...great, we are going to bring in three babies to a trip for our school, which does not know that me and Xenovia were pregnant..." Irina muttered under her breath, as she was wearing her school uniform while looking at Charles, George, and Sabrina, who were asleep at the moment, but she soon turn around when she heard someone walking behind her, and as she turn around she saw Sona, who just gave her a small smile.

"You do realize that you will be in a private part of the train that only the people that know of the supernatural will be in, so you will have all the privacy you want when you take care of the twins, and Xenovia will be there with you as well so there is nothing to worry about." Sona told Irina, who just cringed at what Sona just said, before scooting away, which made Sona raise an eyebrow at what Irina was doing.

"Never say that again when there is danger around every corner for all us that is apart from the supernatural, it brings bad luck to us." Irina stated, making Sona roll her eyes at what Irina just said.

"Well I am not going to question your logic in this case, but we need to head to the train station right now, otherwise we will be late, and let me tell you, I rather not wait for another train, especially one that will be crazy during the business hour, and so on...those are a nightmare..." Sona spoke with a shiver, which made Irina tilt her head at what she said, before shrugging her shoulders.

"Well I guess I will just have to believe you on that, because I am not sure about that whole problem with the trains, since I never been on one, though it will be a nightmare for Saji and Murayama though since they are dragon slayers." Irina replied with wry smile on her face, as Sona cringe at what she said about both Saji and Murayama and there dragon slayer problem.

"Yes...well I guess I should ask how are the kids?" Sona asked Irina, who gave her a blank look.

"...You are somewhat terrible with casual conversation, are you, well they are fine to be honest, they do not make a lot of trouble, but they seem to have strange habits, Sabrina's is if Issei, Vali, or even me is not with her, or in the house in general, how Vali is in the listen is something I do not know, George is...a baby that likes to sleep a lot, after a nap he would be hyperactive if he spends time with me or Issei, so there is that, but if you want to ask about Charles...you might have to have Xenovia, but when I do see him, he always watches everything around him, as if he was observing everything, but when Issei comes in from what I see he acts like a kid in a candy store, but with Xenovia the one time I saw he acted like he could be in peace for the rest of his life, I can only imagine what it would be like if they were both giving him attention." Irina told Sona, who blinked at what Irina just said, before shaking her head.

"That is something, to be honest it might be due to the fact that they are part dragon, or maybe something else, I do not know, but if they are anything like you three in the future then I hope that they don't make any enemies, since they might gain your abilities." Sona said with a small smile, which made Irina return the smile with her own, until a thought reached her mind.

"You know, I should actually ask you were Issei is, I mean I haven't seen him since this morning, before he left, now he is gone, so you mind telling me where he is?" Irina questioned Sona, who looked away from her for a second, before looking at her in the eyes, while showing no emotion.

"What makes you think I know where he is at the moment?" Sona replied, which made Irina give her a look that screams 'I know, you know where he is at', which honestly made Sona flinch.

"Do I really need to ask...this mark can get me into trouble, but it can help when someone is hiding Issei from me, or give out information that is only half true." Irina stated with a straight face, making Sona look at her for a few seconds, before nodding her head at what she said.

"That is...troublesome...but Issei is with my sister, Gabriel, and Penemue, they went to a dinner for breakfast, and Issei said he will met us at the train station, but if he does not make it on time, he requested that we leave the window open, and to make sure no one looks at the window, and with that said, there are many things that I think can happen, it is now the question of what he will do." Sona told Irina, as she rubbed her forehead, which made Irina sweatdrop at what she said, before shaking her head, and return to looking at her two children.

*At a cafe*

"Sorry we can't go on an actual date Issei, I hope you understand that the three of us are busy, and you don't get angry about it." Serafall told Issei, as they were with Gabriel and Penemue, who looked a bit depressed, but Issei waved they off, as he put down his menu.

"It is fine, there is no problem, it beats not seeing you three, besides we get to at least have breakfast together, since that is due to your schedules allowing you three to leave at the same time, but that is besides the point, right now I have to ask...do you think that these pancakes will be good, or these, I can't honestly make a decision about these two since I had both and they tasted really good." Issei replied, causing all three woman to blink for a second, before both Penemue and Serafall started to laugh at what he said about the pancakes, while Gabriel looked at his menu, due to the fact that she was sitting next to him, and gave it some thought.

"Hmm...well what about this option, you get to make your own plate of whatever you want, and with that maybe you can get both, and a few other things you like." Gabriel told Issei, who nodded at what she said, and thought about it for a moment.

"Yea, I think that will work, thank you for helping me Gabriel." Issei replied, before kissing Gabriel on the cheek, causing the angel to blush a bit, while Serafall, and Penemue looked a bit irritated that Issei kissed Gabriel's cheek, leading to Serafall pouting, and Penemue to just give him a blank look.

"It is no problem Issei, I am happy to help anyone that is in need." Gabriel told Issei, who just grinned at her, annoying both Serafall and Penemue further, until there waiter came, which they soon told the waiter what they wanted, before he left, leaving the four in silence, until Serafall looked at the time and saw what time was, which made her groan in annoyance.

"...Great...I will have a meeting soon, and by the time that is done I have to do paperwork, which takes me until around ten at night to finish." Serafall groan, which made both Gabriel and Penemue shiver at the thought of that, while Issei just raised an eyebrow.

"This is why I do not want to do paperwork, because I am free from any fraction I don't have to do any work like that...but there is something that I think that can help you three paper work, that is if you want to know." Issei told the three women, who looked at him with wide eyes, before looking at each other, then back to him.

"You know how to beat paper work?" Penemue asked Issei with her eyes still wide, as Issei nodded his head, and made a small pocket dimension and pulled three scrolls out of it.

"Yep, in these scrolls are the answers to beat paperwork, I use something similar to help me with organizing stuff, best thing about it is that it will be done the way you think it should be." Issei answered her question, which made all three women look at him for a few seconds, before they jump towards him and started to hug him with all their might.

"Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" The three woman spoke at the same time, as they hugged Issei, who was having a hard time breathing.

"Can't...breath..." Issei muttered, making the three woman realize what they were doing and quickly apologize for crushing him, but he just waved it off as he didn't mind.

"Sorry..." The women said at the same time, while bowing their heads, which made Issei sigh a bit at the action they were doing.

"It is fine, now come on, let's fix our table, so we can have a proper place to eat some breakfast, since I hear our waiter coming." Issei told the three women, as he looked around, which all three women nodded their heads, as Issei and them started to fix their table, so that they could have their breakfast.

*At the train station*

"Alright everyone get on, I rather not arrive at Kyoto late in the afternoon, cause we might have to head back home if that is the case so head on in will ya!" Azazel called out in a lazy, but strict tone, while he watched all the students entered the train, and when he saw the last one enter, he headed to the back of the train, and made a small signal with his hands, which lead to both Irina and Xenovia, with the help of the other girls to get them and the three babies onto the train, and as they did get into the train they all sigh in relief when they were in the clear.

"Thank you Azazel, without your help we might of had to answer a bunch of questions about what was going on or why we have a three babies with us." Irina thanked Azazel, who nodded his head.

"It was no problem, but let me tell you, as long as I am around I will help you in anyway I can, due to the fact that I see Issei as a son, along with Vali, but still I will help you guys out." Azazel told Irina, who smiled at what he said, until they noticed Saji walking to a window and opened it up.

"Saji why are you opening the window?" Momo asked Saji, making him look at her, for a second, before backing away from the open window.

"Issei texted me, he wanted me to open a window, I do not know why, but I might need to use this window later since he also said something about motion sickness, and I do not really understand why he would text me something about that, since I don't have motion sickness." Saji answered Momo, but he soon froze when he felt the train move, and he soon hit the ground, as he held his stomach in pain, while Murayama soon did the same thing shocking everyone when they felt the train move, but they soon jumped when Issei jump through the open window, and looked what was going on in the train.

"Huh, that happened I thought I would get a minute before they felt sick, but luckily for them I know how to fix this...for now...ok I know how to stall the sickness they are feeling, so Momo or Ruruko I need one of you two to place Saji's head on your lap, and try to make him fall asleep, as for Murayama, I have a few pillows that she can use, so she can get comfortable, so come on let's hurry up, before they decide to throw up, and to be honest I rather not explain why two teens throw up every few seconds." Issei spoke, while telling the people who he mentioned to do as he said, which they did, and in a matter of a minute or two they completed what they had to do, which when they did Issei soon took a seat in the back of the train cart, before sighing, getting a curious look from Asia.

"Um...Issei what are you doing?" Asia asked Issei, who closed his eyes for a second, before opening them and looked at Asia.

"I am tired so I am going to take a nap...wake me up when we are half way there." Issei answered Asia, before he finally went to sleep, which only made Azazel chuckle at what Issei said, before looking at everyone in the train cart.

"Ok, I know why a few of you are gone, Rias had something to do with the Vampires, and she needed Akeno's help, and then there is the fact that Sona, and a all the third years are still there, we even had to especially leave Ophis there, so other than that let's talk about something else, cause if no one says something I will lose my mind, maybe we can talk about how strong Issei is now...Raynare why are you looking at Issei like that." Azazel started, before he looked at Raynare, who was looking at Issei with a worried look in her eyes, which everyone noticed.

"Issei is not as all powerful as you think, all his forms have weaknesses, some with defense problem, and so on, there is also the case of major energy loss, heck there was times where he used a lot of energy in most of his fights that he should be dead, that will of his is something that should be feared, since there is no end to it, but there is also one weakness that I know of, I did some research and I found a weakness in his slayer magic, and that is against a slayer magic called god slayer magic, magic that can kill gods, which I find really funny, no offence Artemis." Raynare told everyone, before looking at Artemis with a apologetic smile, which made Artemis shrug her shoulders at what she said.

"None taken, I knew about the magic, and let me tell you, I was actually one of the few gods who thought that it was a terrible idea, everyone else was just to cocky about the case that any human can kill a god, let me say they were just stupid." Artemis replied with narrowed eyes and a scoff, but Azazel and Rossweisse narrowed their eyes when they heard about this magic.

"Artemis, can the magic feel similar to a gods energy?" Azazel asked Artemis, who raised an eyebrow, before thinking about it for a bit.

"Yea, I think that it is the case, I mean I honestly do not know, I never met a god slayer before." Artemis answered Azazel, causing Rossweisse to look at Raynare for a moment, before she remember something.

"Isn't there a sacred gear that has something related to a god?" Rossweisse asked Azazel, who just raised an eyebrow, before his eyes widen and he stood up so fast that it made everyone jump in shock.

"True Longinus..."Azazel muttered under his breath, which everyone heard, and the only person who had a reaction other than confusion, was Raynare, who had a dark look in her eyes, which was sign that she would kill someone soon.

"...Drop it...do not talk about that thing around me...especially Issei when he is awake, that dame thing is something that we saw and fought, and let me tell you, it made me feel powerless, and it's abilities, are the reason Issei has been through near death, due to him using so much energy and stamina that it enraged him, that and every time we see the user he has something new, first time was distractions, second time was this black flame, third was a black lightning bolt or something like that, fourth...I do not even know what the hell happened the fourth time me and Issei met this guy, but he felt as cold as ice, and it bugged me so much, especially when Issei met the user by himself, and he said he felt something holy, so imagine my fear when I see what he is like this time, but Issei did mentioned one thing, the last time he saw him, he never noticed Issei, but when Issei sensed his energy, he felt something similar to a dragon, so please do not mention the name of that sacred gear in front of me...especially after one incident..." Raynare growled, until her voice started to sound shaky, making everyone look to her to Issei with worry, but Azazel soon walked up to his daughter and hugged her, which caused her to freeze when she felt him embracing her.

"Take it slow, you do not need to say everything at once." Azazel calmly told Raynare, who was quiet for a bit, until she backed away from him and showed a dark look in her eyes, which unnerved everyone.

"Dark...Issei has a dark form...I do not know how it was form, or created, but it was made around the time Issei made his king-emperor mode, and it was a mistake that caused that form, I don't even want to think about it, but I need to tell you all just in case you see it...this form Dark Issei, is made out of pure hatred and sadness, I think it destroyed his juggernaut drive system in the sacred gear, but no one knows not even Issei, but still that form was to much, every second he is in that form he gets stronger and stronger, to make it worse it messes with everything that is apart of Issei, his weapons, his magic, even his energy, to me and Kuroka he feels so cold, and I rather not think about that whatsoever." Raynare said, as she hugged herself, before looking at Issei with a worried look on her face, which everyone noticed.

"Issei really turn into something like that?" Asia asked in shock, before looking at Issei, who looked really peaceful at the moment, but as she saw Raynare nodding her head, everyone started to look a little concern.

"Worse part of it, every time Issei turns into that form, he gets nightmares, and if he does transform back out of that form his brain could shut down, and all of his sanity will be destroyed...that form is hate, hate that came from all the hate from the past users, even his own." Raynare claimed with small streams of tears coming out of her eyes, but what no one know was that Issei was listening the whole time, and he mentally frown at what was being said.

*One trip later*

"We are here Issei, so you can stop trying to mock me on my parenting skills with your own children." Azazel muttered, as he watched Issei playing with Sabrina, who looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What the...I do not know what you are talking about, I am just trying to play with my daughter you weirdo." Issei started, before looking at his daughter, to only change what he was about to say, causing Azazel to raise an eyebrow at what he said.

"Right...well anyway the students will be getting off the train right now, so wait for my signal, and you all can leave, other than that head to Yasaka's home, you have been requested to head there when we got permission to come here." Azazel told everyone before he left, which they all nodded their heads at what he said, and after waiting for a bit they left the train, and started to enter the city.

"Alright, Issei do you know where Yasaka's home is?" Raynare asked Issei, and once he heard what she asked he nodded his head.

"I do, Kunou guided me there before, so follow me, and try to keep a low profile, we do not want to get to much attention brought onto us, cause there might be a few people who may not like me, and we do not want them to be even more angry at us then they already are...well if they hate me." Issei told everyone, before taking the lead, which everyone soon followed him, and as they walked they enjoyed the sites, until they made it to a shrine, but the second they were near it Issei began to frown, which Tiamat noticed.

"Is there something wrong Issei?" Tiamat asked Issei, who closed his eyes for a second.

"I do not know, but something is telling me that something is wrong, and when I get this feeling I know I will not like what might happen." Issei replied with narrowed eyes, as they walked up the steps, and made it in a matter of a few minutes to the gate to enter the shrine, but before anyone could do anything the doors to the gate suddenly open.

"Lord Issei! We require your assistance!" A man that had fox ears, and is wearing armor appeared before the group, bowing, which made everyone look at the man with wide eyes, even the babies were looking at him with wide eyes.

"Alright one what is the problem, and two lord Issei?" Issei asked with a tilt of his head, as the man with fox ears looked at Issei in the eyes and nodded his head at what Issei said.

"Yes, you are Yasaka's lover right, but never mind that she is missing!" The man told Issei, who looked at him with wide eyes, along with everyone else, but what they did not notice was that Issei's hair turned black for a second, before it turn back to normal.

"Take me to Kunou." Issei said in a dark, yet cold tone, which scared everyone for a second, but the man nodded his head at Issei's request, and guided them to where Kunou, which only took a few minutes at most, and when they found her, she was in the dinning room, with her head on the table, and after seeing that Issei ran to her to see if she was alright.

"Issei...is she alright?" Irina asked Issei, who nodded his head after a few minutes of checking on Kunou.

"Yea, she is just out cold, but the strange thing is that this place seems to be filled with strange magic...magic that should not be here." Issei replied, before narrowing his eyes, but everyone raised a few eyebrows on what he meant except Tiamat, Murayama, and Saji, who all looked around for something.

"What so you mean Issei?" Raynare asked Issei, who stood up, and looked around the room, before looking at the way they came in from.

"There is scent that does not belong here, it is human, but also dragon, yet devil like, even has a scent similar to a god, to be honest I do not even know and that is the thing that bugs me, even Tiamat, Saji, and Murayama smell it, but it is so...I do not even know how to describe it to be honest." Issei answered Raynare, before moving out of the room, and slowly came outside, where he kept looking around until he came to the center of a field, which made Issei widen his eyes.

"Issei...what is wrong?" Asia asked Issei, who just waved his hand in front of himself in every direction, before frowning, which made everyone confused to what he is doing.

"I see, so someone open a portal here, and yes, I think I got it, alright I need you guys to contact everyone back at home, and our allies, I think I know who did this, and I rather be wrong, but knowing how powerful Yasaka is, and I am going to need help from a friend of mine." Issei spoke, which confused everyone, but before anyone could ask what he meant, Issei made a loud whistle, but after a few moments nothing happened.

"Issei, was something suppose to-" Tomoe started, until a horse appeared out of no where in front of Issei, shocking everyone, as they watched Issei get on the horse.

"Alright War I am going to need your help, I am going to link up our senses so you can find the trail I found, can you take me to where the trail leads?" Issei asked the horse, that everyone now knows as War, but when Sabrina, Charles and George saw the horse they were at awe in seeing it, while War made a sound of that says that he could, which Issei nodded his head at the answer, before getting on war.

"Wait! Issei, are you insane you are going alone!" Asia exclaimed, causing Issei to look at her with a small smile on his face.

"Don't worry, if any of us has a chance in finding these people it would be me...and Tiamat, then there is Artemis, Amaterasu if she heard of this, Ophis, Aphrodite...ok many people can, but this does not mean I will not go, after all I have the best team to find Yasaka the fastest,so while I am gone keep an eye on Kunou, this should not take to long...hopefully." Issei spoke, before muttering at the end, but before anyone could hear it both him and war raced off into the feild, and as they kept moving a portal appeared in front of them, and they soon disappear.

*Unknown location*

"A different dimension...yes this has to be the place..." Issei muttered, as War was walking around an abandon place that was similar to Kyoto, but War stopped when they were near an abandon train track that was a bit destroyed.

 **[This is a little unsettling.] Ddraig muttered, which made Issei nod his head in agreement.**

"No kidding, but we have to go this way, this might be the only path that might give us a big clue on where Yasaka is, heck she might be this way for all we know...so we really have to take this gamble, so come on war, this is the way we are going." Issei replied, before motioning war to go to the path where the train tracks are, which he did in a very careful way, but as time past as they went on the track they found a base, that looked similar to a cave, which made Issei narrowed his eyes as he looked at the building.

 **[Be careful partner, there is no telling what is going to be inside this place.] Ddraig commented in Issei's head, making Issei nod his head for a moment, before he got off war, and positioned him near the entrance of the cave, but also found a place to War can be hidden from plane sight, and once that was done Issei walked into the place, and looked around, while being hidden from sight, until he finally made it to place that looks like a dungeon, but as he walked in he noticed that there were a lot of dead bodies in almost every cell, which somewhat unnerved Issei a bit, before he looked around, and soon he found a cell with a familiar blonde woman, with fox ears.**

"Yasaka, are you awake?" Issei whisper, and as he did he noticed that one of her ears twitch, and she slowly turned around, before gasping when she saw Issei, who was looking at her to see what type of condition she was in, which he soon narrowed his eyes when he saw that she was crying, while her eyes looked a bit hallow.

"Issei...am I glad to see you...is Kunou ok?" Yasaka asked Issei, who nodded his head, before ripping the metal door open, which he noticed took a lot of effort to do.

"Yea, she is ok, she was knocked out when I was at your place, but enough of that, come on let's get you out of here." Issei replied, before he grabbed Yasaka and started to carry her bridal style, making her blush, as Issei soon ran to the exit to the place, so they can get to the entrance of the whole cave, which was a bit easier, until they were near the entrance, and Issei soon jumped to the side, where he saw a sword impaled into the place he was standing, before looking up to see a young man that Issei had to admit looked like Kiba, but with silver-white hair, but when Issei looked at his cold dark grey eyes, and saw the dark silver like armor with green lines to it that lead to the arms, legs, and so on to the chest, he knew who this man wan in a heart beat.

"I want my sword back dragon." The man spoke darkly with no emotion, making Issei quickly dash back to keep some distance.

"Siegfried, not going to lie man, but I have gotten comfortable using Gram, so you might as well back the fuck off, while you may have armor that may protect you from dragon attacks, both energy/magical like or physically like, without Gram you are as good as dead, cause that sword is a dragon slayer, and it is a sword that choose me to be it's wielder, so back the fuck off, otherwise I will have to kill you, not that I am complaining, since you are one of the top people I want to kill more than anything, except you know my drams, since they are better than you being killed by my hands, or someones...to be honest I do not like you and I want to see you dead." Issei replied in a non-caring tone, which made the man known as Siegfried growl in anger.

"Well you still have that witty mouth of yours still, but we need you to leave Yasaka here, since we need a way to get to Great Red." A new voice that belongs to a male, making Issei close his eyes for a moment to look at two more people that he remember.

"I have to say no to that Cao Cao, and I see that you brought Hercules with you, but to be honest I kinda figure that you the one that was behind all of this, the only thing I did not know was why, but now I have my answer, so anyone else want to come out, it will save me all the trouble to find you." Issei replied, and as he finish saying what he wanted to say, three more people appear out of no where, one was a man with black hair and is wearing glasses, but his clothes were strange in Issei's opinion, since he wore a Japanese school uniform, with a robe, but when he sensed a bit of his energy, it made Issei's eyes widen.

"So you are the Red dragon emperor, this is concerning in my opinion, but I believe you know that this world was made by my sacred gear dimension maker, one of the thirteen longinus, and since you know this I might as well tell you my name is Georg." The man now known as Georg told Issei, before he looked at the next person, a boy that was short, who looks like he should not even be in high school yet, but what struck Issei was his black hair and emotionless eyes, which made Issei raise an eyebrow, before noticing that he was wearing some robes as well.

"This is Leonardo, and his sacred gear is the Annihilation maker, and don't you dare try to talk to him...he does not even talk a lot." Cao Cao spoke up, making Issei raise an eyebrow at what he said, before looking at the staff in Leonardo's hands, but when Issei looked at the final person in the group, his eyes widen, as a small blush appear on his cheeks that was barely noticeable.

'Wow, I honestly do not know what to say about the last member, she may be my enemy, but even I have to admit she looks beautiful, but since I am going into a fight I wish I brought some clothes I would wear in a fight, instead of my school clothes.' Issei thought with a sigh, as he looked at the last person who appeared, who was a female, with long blonde hair that reached to her thighs, she wore a dress that looked a bit like armor, armor leggings, and armor gauntlets, along with that under the armor were clothes that were pure white, and when he looked around her legs he noticed that there was a cape like skirt part that was covering the back part of her body, then at her side was a single sword, but what he did not notice was that the female was looking at him with a blush on her face.

"Interesting, it is nice to meet you dragon-kun, my name is Jeanne, and my sacred gear is blade blacksmith." The woman now known as Jeanne told Issei, who froze in place for a second, before his eyes narrowed.

'This team, alone they are strong enough to take down most of the strongest people I know one on one, but together they will be trouble, I will have to keep my eyes open.' Issei thought, as he analyzed the situation he was in, before looking at Yasaka, who was looking at they, before looking at Issei.

"Issei what is the plan?" Yasaka asked Issei in a small whispered, but when she asked Issei, all he did was shrug his shoulders.

"Don't know, to be honest we are going to take a gamble, but you will have a better chance on escaping than me." Issei told Yasaka, who glared at him the moment he said that.

"I am not leaving you here to die, so you can forget that." Yasaka stated, making Issei sigh when he herd that.

"Ok, then plan 'B' thenm we are going to attack them together, but you have to avoid Cao Cao, since he can get annoying, and he will cause us to waste unnecessary energy, and I rather save that for later." Issei told Yasaka, as he put her on her feet, before both of them took a fighting stance, which Cao Cao and his group did the same thing, leaving the whole room becoming silent, until Hercules charged at Issei, who bend backwards to avoid a punch from the demi-god, before he did a back flip, and while doing so kick Hercules in the face, which at that single moment Yasaka punched him in the stomach with a fist fused with chakara, knocking Hercules into a wall, while his teammates watched with no concern on their face, which made Issei narrow his eyes.

"So they are a bit harsh are they?" Yasaka asked Issei, who nodded his head at what she said, but he stopped when he looked at Cao Cao, who tied his True Longinus behind his back, before magical like energy surrounded Cao Cao, who aimed his hands at both Yasaka and Issei.

"Yasaka we got to move!" Issei called out loud, as he quickly scooped Yasaka off her feet, and made his dragon wings appeared, but before he could fly up, Cao Cao whistled, grabbing both the fox and dragon's attention.

"Take this, Sea King Dragon's Encircling Deluge!" Cao Cao yelled out loud, before making a giant tsunami, which made Issei try to leave the cave as fast as he can, but he was soon hit the moment he was near the exit to the cave, knocking Issei down, as he took the full force of the attack so Yasaka would not get hurt, and when the wave of water was gone, Issei was left standing in only his pants, which had a few holes on them, making Yasaka gasp.

"Issei, are you alright!" Yasaka asked Issei, who was breathing a bit hard, before trying to stand up, only to fall to his knees for a moment, before trying to get up again, and barely succeeded in doing so.

"Yea, just give me a bit...everything in my body is screaming at me to just fall, but that is to be expected, dragon slayer magic, and from the looks of it, it was not dragon taught, it is probably one of those Lacrima's I heard about the power of a dragon in a thing that can be transplanted in humans, and to make it worse it was water of all things, a weakness to fire, and the attack actually hurt my skin." Issei replied, as he used some magic energy that surrounded him, making everyone blind for a moment, until the light was gone and they saw Issei standing up wearing a black leather jacket, that had a black hood to it, while he wore black jeans and combat boots as well.

"Interesting, but if you think that is all I can do then you are surely mistaken, so taste this Cavern Dragon's Earth Destruction!" Cao Cao called out once more, before slamming both of his hand on the ground, while focusing on his control of his magic, making that attack hit Issei and Yasaka, but they were both quick enough to move out of the way quickly when they exit the cave.

"Ok, I think this is to far." Issei muttered, before his eyes widen as he rolled out of the way to avoid a punch from Hercules, and as he dogged he did a barel roll to where Yasaka was to not get attacked by Jeanne from her using her sword, and surprisingly her rapier, then did a back flip to not get hit by another sword that belongs to Seigfried, but when he did that there was a scream that belong to Yasaka, making Issei's eyes widen, and when he looked to where she was his eyes widen when he saw Cao Cao's fist covered in black flames, that felt similar to a god's if not then close to one.

"Do you see these flames Issei Hyoudou, these are the flames of a god slayer, but if you do not believe me, then here is a small taste of it's power, Fire God's-" Cao Cao spoke, before taking a deep breath, making Issei's eyes widen.

"Hell no, my flames of a dragon will beat the flames of a gods, Fire Dragon's-" Issei stated, as he took a deep breath as well, making everyone take a step back so they would not get in the middle of what was going to happen.

"Roar/Bellow!" Issei and Cao Cao called out respectively, causing two different types of color flames to clash, but when Issei saw that his flames were not overpowering Cao Cao's he decided to increase the power of his flames, but the second he did, Cao Cao stopped his attack, making Issei's eyes widen, before they grew wider when Cao Cao ate his flame with no problem, shocking Issei to the core that his flames that belong to a dragon were eaten with no problem.

"Don't you see that you were never going to win Issei, not this time, it took a tone of training, fighting gods, finding any piece of anything that can kill a dragon, but now you are going to lose, because you are at your limit, if you transform you have a more dragon like appearance, sure you might get more power, and I have never seen the forms, but the transformation makes you weaker to dragon slayer attacks, or weapons, doesn't it?" Cao Cao spoke with a amused grin, which made Issei narrow his eyes at what he said, while Yasaka looked at Issei with wide eyes since she never knew that about when Issei transforms.

"Well fuck you." Issei stated, making Cao Cao frown for a moment, before he lifted up both hands in front of him.

"Gale Dragons Song of the wind and moon." Cao Cao spoke, after taking a deep breath, before blowing, making a giant gust of wind come after Issei, who narrowed his eyes when he saw the attack coming, but before he knew it Yasaka push him out of the way, and when he looked at her he saw that she had whisker marks on her face, her nails became sharper, and her fox tails and ears were a brighter color of yellow, but the strange thing that Issei saw was black markings appearing on her body, such as a black circle appearing on her hands, along with her feet, but that was all Issei saw before he hit the ground.

'Shit! Yasaka!' Issei thought, as he stood up, but his eyes widen when he saw a cold wind of ice appearing around Cao Cao, before looking to where Yasaka, who was standing a bit, with a few cuts and bruises showing, with her clothes a bit torn.

"Ice Devil's Rage!" Cao Cao yelled out loud, which made Issei's eyes widen in shock.

'All three slayer arts...is he insane!? That can destroy someone mentally, especially when four dragon Lacrima's are involved, added to the fact of god slayer magic being used, and now this, this should break his mind, and kill him!' Issei thought, but soon he tried to run to where Yasaka was, only to see the Ice like attack hit Yasaka, and after a moment Yasaka appeared frozen, shocking Issei to the core as he heard something snapped in his mind, before he slowly walk towards Yasaka.

"You might of went a little to far Cao Cao, what happens if she dies." Georg told Cao Cao, who just shrugged his shoulders, as he watched Issei putting a hand on Yasaka's ice covered face, making him smirk for a moment, before shaking his head to clear his thoughts.

"Well I'm still not all that ok in the mind, so what do you expect? Besides as long as no one messes with her body the way she is now, then she will be fine." Cao Cao said to Georg, but before he could say anything, both of them and their team sensed a increase in power and pressure nearby, but when they looked to where Issei was, and saw that his hair turn pitch black, with a black aura covering him, but as he slowly turn around, the six people that kidnap Yasaka gasp when they saw that Issei's eyes were pitch white, but that soon made Cao Cao frown, especially when black tattoos covered Issei's whole face and as far as they knew body, before it shifted, and black thick lines appeared on Issei's eyes, as the lines aimed down and were thick, but the strange thing was that it looked like it was heading to his chest, but before anyone could blink the tattoo's disappear, as Issei gave them dark smile.

"...You six are going to die...black fire dragon mode..." Issei spoke slowly, as dark flames surrounded him, but the next thing that happened was that Issei raised his hand to the sky, making a scythe appear in his hands, which he twirled in his hands fast, before stopping reveling that the scythe had a blade on booth sides of it on the top and bottom of it.

"I do not like this, we need to put up a solid defense Cao Cao, Jeanne help him with our defenses, and if you could, can you help Leonardo." Georg told his three comrades, who nodded their heads on what he said.

"Already on it Georg-kun, I will use Blade Knight mass, and stake victim dragon right now." Jeanne replied, as she raised the sword that was by her left side up, making a army of five hundred white armor knights that were holding holy swords, while in the middle of them was a dragon made up of holy swords, and once she was done, she took a knee, and started to breath a bit hard.

"Nice work Jeanne, now me and Leonardo will finish our defense, Kahabatei Ratana." Cao Cao said, before making a army of five hundred warrior, but two more creatures formed, which they all noticed were both the Bandersnatch and Jabberwocky, which made Issei's grin turn into a nightmarish kind of smile, before the armor of his balance breaker appeared around him, but the thing that unsettled the group versing Issei was that the armor was a darker shade of red, that could be mistaken as a black like color.

"I who shall awaken, am the red dragon, who will turn into the dragon death and destruction, I will become an abomination that will destroy people's souls, a true nightmare that will kill the dream, and that will make the infinite become nothing, Red Dragon Death Reaper mode!" Issei called out loud with an insane laugh, before his armor changed once more, and it turn pitch black, before molding like a sick twisted experiment, as the armor around his legs turn thinner, with red lining that was going up the legs, the same could be said about the arms, but the hands had black leather gloves and armor on the back of the hand, his chest and stomach had the thinnest of armor, that could be blown off with one hit, but in reality they were indestructible, a new thing about the armor though was that there was a strange pad made of armor coming off the thigh, and there were four wings on his back, two were thin yet aimed straight up, while two were aimed down, and the final tough was the crown that was on Issei's forehead, that and the green gems from the boosted gear that was on the back of his hands, knees, shoulders, chest, and in the middle of his crown and wings, overall it made Jeanne, Georg, and Leonardo shake a bit when they looked at the armor.

"This...this is not natural, we need to take him out fast." Georg claimed nervously as he was staring to back away, making Siegfried scoff after hearing what Georg said, before lifting up the sword he had in his hands.

"Bah! You are just a coward, I will handle him by myself!" Siegfried exclaimed, before running past the army that was made to attack Issei, but the second he was near Issei and was about to attack him he disappear, making him look around in confusion, until Siegfried froze and screamed in agony, and held his right shoulder, but it was not until then that there was nothing there, making look at the ground to see that his arm was cut off and was on the ground with blood splattered on the ground, with Issei in front of it, still grinning like a madman.

"It is time for you to die, Exploding Flame Blade of Darkness!" Issei called out, as he threw his scythe into the air, and made his arms form a circle, making a torrent of black and red flames hit Siegfried at point blank range, causing the sword user to scream in agony , until the flames died out reveling the burnt body of Siegfried himself, who everyone thought he was dead, making the sword near his cut off arm to float and approach Issei, who absorbed the sword into his sacred gear, before looking at the army in front of him.

"We should leave, there is no way we can win like this Cao Cao." Georg stated, but was ignored by Cao Cao, who just pointed True Longinus at Issei, making the army of knights and warriors charge at the dark dragon user, who smirked, and charge at the army, before striking each member of the the army down quickly and swiftly, making him look like he was doing a traditional fighting dance, before he slide under a few, and twirled his scythe and cut around twenty of their legs off, before jumping in the air, but when he was in the air, Cao Cao noticed that Issei's hair became more wild and was standing up, with his eyes now pure black, with red pupils, but the strange part about it was that Issei's eyes looked like there was an atoms symbol on it, confusing Cao Cao a bit, but he shrugged it off when he saw that Issei had black dragon wings coming out of his back.

"Amaterasu! Exploding flame Blade of Darkness! Super Black Kamehameha! Combo!" Issei yelled, as black flames surrounded the army, destroying them, before Issei made another mixture of black and red flames that crashed down on the army once again, to finally cup his hands together, making a black beam form in his hands before firing it into the ground, blinding everyone who was watching, except Issei who was just laughing like a maniac once again, and when the blinding light clear and the smoke there was nothing left instead of a giant crater, but when Issei landed on the ground he was breathing hard while holding his head in agony, leaving only the Bandersnatch and Jabberwocky left to protect the five members still standing.

"Hmm...this is because your army was weak, the only way to win is to fight with true strength!" Hercules spoke, before charging at Issei, how raised a hand up, and Hercules froze, when he felt this he tried to move, only to feel that he couldn't, then before he knew it he was lifted up int the air, before feeling a force pushing him down, leading to him crashing into the ground, before being lift up and brought closer to Issei, who was smiling, which showed that he was going to bring pain, and before Hercules knew it one part of Issei's scythe was impaled into Hercules chest with no mercy, then as that happened Issei lowered his hand, allowing Hercules to fall onto the ground in pain, as blood came out of him, before Issei stood up, and grabbed Hercules arm's and pulled them upwards, and with little effort he dislocated his shoulders, and with a firm stomp broke his left leg, before he walked away as if he did nothing, though he said one thing that made Hercules flinch.

"Know your place you weakling..." Issei muttered, as he slowly walked towards Cao Cao, Leonardo, Georg, and Jeanne, though the last three looked at Issei in fear when they saw him walking towards them, while Cao Cao just looked unfazed.

"Well then, I suppose that it is time to finish this, Leonardo, lose both the Bandersnatch and Jabberwocky, and get Siegfried and Hercules out of here, with Leonardo's help, I will get you two time, Jeanne get Yasaka into the cave while this is happening." Cao Cao told the three, who nodded their heads, until Georg gasp in pain, before falling to the ground, shocking his allies, who saw part of Issei's scythe impaled into him, which when Cao Cao noticed this looked to where Hercules was and saw that half of the scythe was gone, making Issei chuckle when he saw the looks on their faces, along with seeing Georg fall to the floor.

"I am going to kill you all for what you did to Yasaka." Issei stated, before disappearing, and in the next moment they heard a loud crack and saw that Leonardo fell to the ground holding his chest, which had blood coming out, causing Issei to smirk, before jumping back to avoid a attack from Jeanne's Rapier, while doing this he lifted his left hand into the air, and both parts of his scythe were ripped out of the person they were impaled into by an invisible force, before becoming one and appeared in Issei's hand, then landed onto the ground taking a fighting stance.

"...Get them out of here Jeanne, they are still needed for the future, and I will not allow everyone in my team to die, Fire God's supper!" Cao Cao told Jeanne, who nodded her head, and quickly started to get her teammates that were near her out of the way quickly, as Cao Cao made two mouth like creatures with his flames before clapping both of his hands together, launching the attack at Issei, who hand balck and red flames surrounding him.

"Darkness Phoenix Blade!" Issei called out loud, before charging at that attack Cao Cao launched like a rocket as he was covered by black and red flames, and started to slowly cut through the attack attack, until he finally got through with a few cuts on his face, but his appearance change again when his hair became longer and was now at his waist, with black marking tattoos appearing on the right side of his face.

"The hell! Fine, 120mm Black lightning Cannon and Balinayaka Ratana!" Cao Cao called out, as he cupped his hands together and blasted a black lightning attack that hit like a cannon, before he grabbed his spear and jumped into the air, as his first attack hit Issei, stunning him for a moment, as he used the staff to attack Issei, who grunted in pain every time a attack hit him in the back, before falling into the ground.

"S-smarts..." Issei muttered, as he hit the ground, but Cao Cao did not stop there, as his fist were engulfed in flames.

"Go to die! Purgatory Dragon's Blazing Hell!" Cao Cao yelled, as he fired the attack at Issei, making a giant explosive sphere surrounded him, but the second that happened a slurping sound was heard, and the fire was soon gone as it was aten by Issei, making Cao Cao look at what happened with wide eyes, before Issei jumped into the air and glared at with with a Rasengan, before hitting it at Cao Cao's back, knocking him down to the ground fast, while Issei landed onto the ground, and slowly grinned, as he started to charge a red beam in front of his fist, before it turn black, as Cao Cao, who saw this tried to get up, but before Issei could launch the attack he felt someone hugged him behind, which when he looked at who was hugging him he froze in place when he saw that it was Yasaka.

"Calm down Issei, please, I am begging you, please stop this madness, the energy in will explode and you will die if you continue...please..." Yasaka spoke with tears falling from her eyes, which made Issei twitch, but what they did not notice was that Cao Cao transported back into the cave as Issei was distracted, but if he stayed he would of saw that Issei soon transformed out of his dark transformation, and turned into his True Infinite Dream Red Dragon Hybrid form, while his armor disappeared and turned back into the boosted gear, and while his scythe turned into smoke.

"I'm sorry...I was angry since I thought they killed you when they turn you into ice, and I knew that ice like that could not be melted easily, so it hit buttons that I would not liked to be pressed no matter what." Issei told Yasaka, who nodded her head at what he said, before Issei stood up, and grabbed Yasaka and held her in bridal style.

"What are you going to do now Issei?" Yasaka asked Issei, who closed his eyes for a moment, before they snapped open.

"I am going t finish this the right way, I can only stay in this form for two minutes before I transform back into my base form, and things will really get messy then since my energy will be crazy, and I might go into a coma for a while, but I should be fine, but I do have to ask how did you get out of the ice?" Issei answered Yasaka, before asking a question that was bugging him.

"Hmm...better than that dark form, as for how, well it is one of my natural abilities, and that is all there is to it to be honest." Yasaka told Issei who nodded his head, before making a whitsle sound, and war soon came out of where ever he was hiding and appeared in front of Issei.

"Alright War I am going to leave Yasaka on your back if things go bad get her out of here, I got something to finish." Issei spoke to War, before looking at the destroyed cave, as he put Yasaka on War's back, before running towards the cave, but what Issei did not notice was that there were cracks in the sky.

*With Cao Cao*

"I think we have enough time before Hyoudou notices that I am gone." Cao Cao told Jeanne, who nodded her head, but before anything else could be said, they sensed a large amount of energy coming towards them.

"Ascalon!" The voice of Issei called out, as his dragon slaying sword appeared out of the boosted gear, which he used to stab into his right eye, making Cao Cao scream in agony, before getting kicked in the gut, then punched in the face by Issei's right fist, which made his sword come out of Cao Cao's right eyes, as Cao Cao took a knee, while holding his right eye in pain.

"Dame you!" Cao Cao growled out in pain, before noticing that Issei has changed when he saw what Issei looked like now, along with Jeanne, who blushed a bit when she saw this form of Issei, and felt comfortable around this form due to the energy that was coming off it, which was giving off a soft embrace that made Jeanne give a small smile, before she shook her head, as Issei raised his right fist up.

"A minute that is all I got, so I will destroy this place in one shot! Kamehameha!" Issei called out, as he cupped his hands together, before firing a blue beam into the sky after destroying the top of the, making large cracks to be form all around the so called sky, until finally a giant hole was made, and when that happened the land around them started to deform, making it almost impossible to move.

"Gah! You won this round Issei Hyoudou, but the next time we meet you will lose." Cao Cao told Issei, as a magic circle appeared under him, and the other males in his group, but as Jeanne was about to join him, Issei caught her arm.

"Not so fast, I am not going to let any of you just get away with what you just did, especially after-" Issei started, until he was immediately transformed back to his base form, and soon took a kneel, but before a word could be said, the floor under Issei and Jeanne disappear, leaving the two to fall into whatever they would fall into, as Cao Cao and the males of his group disappear, and the sound of a horse running was heard.

"No! Issei!" The voice of Yasaka was heard, as both Issei and Jeanne continued to fall into the void they were heading into, which as this happened they screamed in fear of not knowing what would happen.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **Wow, took longer to make than I thought, anyway I hope that you liked the chapter, and all if you have any questions then feel free to ask, or just PM me, other than that I just hope that you all liked the chapter, so yea till next time.**

 **Complete Harem- Irina (Main girl), Raynare, Kuroka, Asia, Xenovia, Serafall, Gabriel, Penemue, Rossweisse, Yasaka, Artemis, Akeno, Koneko, Ophis, Ravel, Amaterasu, Le fay, Aphrodite, Tiamat, Murayama, Gaia, Bennia, Tsubasa, Elmenhilde Karnstein, Kiyome Abe** , **Tomoe, Sona, Jeanne**

 **Void**


	22. Chapter 22

**Issei and Jeanne's adventure, and a upcoming doom**

 **Hey everyone I am back with the next chapter for you all, but let it be told that the villains will be stronger than before in certain ways if not by strength then by the mind, but now with that said I do not own Highschool DxD, I do own the story idea though, other than that I hope that you all like the chapter I really tried with this one so yea, hope you all enjoy.**

 **"Talk"**

 **'Thoughts'**

 **[Ddraig speak/thought]**

 **{Albion speak/thought}**

 **(Vitra speaks/thoughts)**

 ***Location/time change***

 **(Flashback)**

* * *

"Ugh..." A low moan came out of Jeanne's mouth, as she opened her eyes, before lifting her upper body up, and shook her head before looking around, until her eyes widen when she saw Issei in front of her with his jacket gone, and a few holes on his shirt, as he was sitting in front of a lake and was looking at the sky, but before she could do anything Issei turned his head so that he was looking at her.

"Don't try to fight me, I may not be able to use any attacks, and my body might be sore as hell I can still kick some ass, besides you are not in any condition either to fight, after all just for us getting out of that void our magic, chakara, ki, alomst everything was used up, we were nearly dead, besides I am probably the only person that can get us back to civilization...that and to get this chain off us." Issei told Jeanne, who looked at him with a raised eyebrow, before looking at her left arm, only to see that she was handcuffed to Issei's right arm, with a large chain giving both parts some distance.

"...How are we handcuffed Dragon-kun? If I remember right we were never handcuffed." Jeanne asked Issei, who looked at his own handcuff for a moment.

"I do not know, to be honest this is strange to me, this handcuff is preventing us to be at least ten percent of our full power, that means we can bearely do any powerful attacks, so we would have to use hand to hand combat or use our swords, luckily for me I got Ascalon out of the boosted gear, but to answer where this thing came from, well your guess is as good as mine, cause I honestly do not have any idea about where this thing came from, but it was made to weaken us, oh and the name is Issei, please just call me Issei, instead of that name you gave me, besides the look in your eyes when you call me that is like you hate dragons, so let it be remembered that I used to be fully human, and even though I changed my DNA so I can be a dragon, I will always will be human by heart." Issei answered Jeanne, while giving her a narrowed eye look, which made Jeanne roll her eyes.

"Maybe, but what I saw in that dimension was not human at all, it is the reason why dragons, devils, fallen, and so on should be taken care of, it is why heroes were made to destroy all evil and anything related to it." Jeanne stated with a straight face, making Issei scoff after hearing that, which made Jeanne look at him with a raised eyebrow as if she was asking for him to speak.

"You are so narrowed minded, you remind me of Cao Cao, Hercules, and the rest of your team, because just because I am apart of a race similar to those that were called evil and because they did bad things I am called on it, well isn't that just racism, jeez there are good people, well beings in every race, it is not like, oh one person did this so that means everyone that is similar will do the same thing! Yea fucking dramatic is what I said, what heroes do is protect the innocent, and anyone that involves innocent bystanders, children, pregnant people, and anything similar is scum in my book, you and your team bring a dishonor to the word hero because is any hero of the past looked at your team they would think that you were cowards and villains, and as for what happened back in that dimension, well put it into thought what would you do if someone you cared about was fucking frozen..no I will not get angry, I am just...disappointed to be honest, disappointed that descendants of such great heroes would just be criminals." Issei stated, as he rubbed his forehead in annoyance, but what he said actually made Jeanne look at him with wide eyes before flinching, and turn her head away from him.

"Whatever, so when are we going to leave? Actually now that I think about it, why did you not kill me in my sleep, would that not make your job easier?" Jeanne asked Issei, who just tilted his head when she asked that question.

"Cause I do not want to? To be honest I am not a fan of killing, but when it needs to be done I will do it, you, well I did not kill you because I think you need an eye opener, since the heroes you and your team want to become are not even close to making that dream come true, those heroes, from the legends fought beings that were going to kill the innocent, so they fought against the beings, and do not give me a bull shit excuse about then more evil beings or such will come, if anything everything alive is a monster that can go on a killing rampage any time, since we try to kill other beings, or beings similar to us, because dragons trying to kill dragons, angels fighting angels, devils fighting devils, is the same thing as humans fighting humans, what makes it worse is that we humans have evolved so much in our eyes that we can fucking nuke whatever the hell we want, at least with the other races there is leadership to prevent it, us humans no! We can fucking go bat shit crazy and try to muder everyone in ten seconds flat with nukes!" Issei exclaimed in rage, as he looked at the sky, but if he looked at Jeanne he would of saw the shock and fearful look in her eyes when she realized that what he said was actually true.

"Fair point on all of that...great now you are starting to make me hate humans..." Jeanne muttered under her breath, causing Issei to roll his eyes at what she said.

"You know that is just something that life gives us, depending on the being that being can kill millions of well anyone, people hate that is a hundred percent true, it is one of the most fucking painfullest things anyone will have to deal with in time, but as much as I hate to say it it is life, and to be honest, I want to try to change things so that peace can be made so we do not have to worry about well making a grave for someone we care about, and let me tell you it is one of the things I hope never happens, but because of everything going on it is impossible, but when I think about it, maybe, just maybe there will be peace, maybe not now, but soon." Issei said with a wishful smile on his face, making Jeanne blush when she saw that smile, before she shook her head for a moment, and looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Alright you are messing with my head, but you never answered my question about why we are still here." Jeanne claimed, which made Issei blink for a moment, before putting a finger on his chin.

"I am waiting for it to be night to be honest, so we can look at the starts and see where the hell we are, cause from I understand about this place, we are in a forest somewhere, and it is not near Japan, or anywhere in the supernatural world, so that means we are near civilization, but the only question I have is where, and how long will it take for us to get help, cause I have a few friends that might get this thing off us." Issei told Jeanne, making her nod her head at what he said, while silently agreeing with him on what he said, and with that said the two waited, and waited, until they both saw that the sun was setting, which made Issei's eyes narrowed when he saw this, as he put a hand into his pocket and pulled out a watch, getting Jeanne curious about what he was doing.

"What? Do you know where we are? Or is something not right about this place?" Jeanne asked Issei, who kept looking at his watch, then looking at the sky, then his watch, and continued this process for a while, before sighing in annoyance.

"Yea, we are in the U.S. from what I am getting from my dad's old watch that I fixed, the time zone we are in is America, and by a guess we are near New York, and when I mean near I mean about twenty probably more, and I am saying that because I only see the starts in this position if I am near New York." Issei answered Jeanne, causing her to look at him with wide eyes.

"Really, I have never been here before, but have you ever been here...wait dumb question, but I guess this is good, do you know anyone who can destroy this chain?" Jeanne spoke, as she looked at Issei who stood up and did a few stretches, until he finally looked at her.

"Nope, I have a home there...well secret home that no one knows about, only those that I want to find the place can see it, so come on we can probably get there around sunrise, or is we are lucky a few hours, which ever comes first." Issei told Jeanne, before walking away, until he could not move due to the chain, making Issei look at her to see if she was going to do anything, while Jeanne looked at him with a frown on her face, before she stood up and walked next to him.

"Fine, but when we get there you owe me a meal." Jeanne claimed, which made Issei nod his head at what she said, before he started to continue to walk to their destination, as Jeanne walked a bit near him, but kept some distance.

*Two hours later*

"You alright?" Issei asked Jeanne, who was sitting on the ground rubbing her legs, as Issei watched her while he was leaning against a nearby tree.

"I serious hate this dame chain, why the hell are you not tired?" Jeanne replied, while she was taking bits of deep breaths, causing Issei to look at her with a raised eyebrow, until he realized something.

"You have a large magic supplies, and you use it to enhance your speed, strength, and all that, don't you, because if you do then that is the difference, since I rely on natural training that will make me stronger physically, while you do enchantments." Issei said with wide eyes, and a voice filled with disbelief, making Jeanne raise an eyebrow at what he said.

"What is the difference?" Jeanne asked, causing Issei to look at her for a moment before turning around and banged his head on the tree he was leaning on repeatedly, until the tree was pushed back and was split into two, shocking Jeanne that Issei would do that to a tree, while Issei looked at the tree for a moment, until he yelled into the sky for a few seconds, to only bring his attention back to Jeanne, who flinched.

"The difference is that an enhancement can only do so much and will only increase your strength by a bit, training to increase your physical abilities, with that said enhancement will increase your speed and power even more, besides we do not have to worry about walking anymore if I am right about my calculations, then there should be...yes right here!" Issei exclaimed, as he looked around to find a shed, making Jeanne look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"A ugly broken down shed? What is so important about it?" Jeanne asked, causing Issei to chuckle when he heard that.

"A lesson I learned that you should keep in mind is look underneath the underneath, or a better way to say it is that never judge a book by it's cover, even nothing is as it seems." Issei answered Jeanne, who looked at him for a moment, before she followed him when he started to open the door to the shed, and Jeanne was soon surprised to see that the place was filled with bullets, and different types of weapons, which Issei soon looked around and grabbed two pistols, and holsters, then grabbed a few bullets, and a small bag, then once he did that he grabbed the chain to make Jeanne move, which she did and soon followed him to something that was covered by a cloth, once it was removed Jeanne looked to see what it was, but when she looked at it she was surprised to see that it was a red motorcycle, but before she could say anything she caught something on instinct and saw that it was a helmet, making her look at it then Issei, only to see him wearing his own helmet, and was doing something so that the chain won't hit the ground by putting it into a secret compartment.

"No, I am not getting on the motorcycle." Jeanne stated with a frown on her face, making Issei roll her eyes at what she said.

"Well it is either that or walking the rest of the way, and let me tell you, with the condition you are in we will never make it, besides it can be fun, I mean what do we got to lose honestly?" Issei asked Jeanne, who looked at the helmet in her hands for a moment, before sighing.

"Whatever, only because of the fact that this chain is basically limiting us from using our full potential." Jeanne claimed, before putting on her helmet, and got on the bike, after Issei got on first, before wryly wrapping her arms around Issei, till she noticed that Ascalon was on Issei's left hand side, making her tilt her head for a moment, then she noticed that both of his guns were on his sides as well, making her a bit worried if the guns have a sensitive trigger.

"You know you should calm down and relax, because if you become to tense I might think we are under attack, and I rather not make an accident over a misunderstanding." Issei told Jeanne, who became tense for a moment, before hugging him a bit tighter without knowing it.

"Right, but I highly doubt that some random person that is a part of the supernatural will appear out of no where and attack us, because I am pretty sure no one lives here in the U.S. as far as I know." Jeanne stated, but when she said what she needed to say a yellow beam hit the motorcycle's back wheel, causing Issei to struggle to control the bike, before he gave up on it, and quickly grabbed the chain to their handcuffs, before both of them jump off the bike and landed on the grass, as the motorcycle crashed into a tree, making a fire start, but neither of them cared about at the moment, since they quickly got onto their feet and got their swords ready in their non-handcuffed hand.

"I am blaming this on you, since you jinx us big time, and what is worse is that this thing may want to kill both of us, meaning it is not an friend nor a comrade, so get ready to fight whatever." Issei said, as he threw off his helmet and looked around, while Jeanne did the same thing, but she was annoyed that she could not use her second sword, so she decided to use her Rapier and looked around.

"How was I suppose to know that someone was going to attack us out of nowhere! Honestly do you expect me to know everything." Jeanne claimed as she rolled her eyes, making Issei look at her with no emotion showing on his face.

"We are some of the most wanted people that any being would pay people to kill us, now I have to wounder how you do not know that at all." Issei claimed with a raised eyebrow, which made Jeanne look at him with wide eyes that showed shock.

"Wait, I am a wanted person? What the hell I thought I was being a hero!...am I really that bad of a person?" Jeanne exclaimed, while muttering the last bit to herself, causing Issei to look at her for a moment, before sighing.

"Not really, you are just misguided, and you are a bit racist, then again there were cases where some thoughts like that entered my mind a few times, but that is due to you being misguided, this world is filled with people who are evil, and good, nothing is one color, but with some help, and learning who is good and bad I believe that you will become one of the greatest heroes in the world, but you also have to learn limits, cause I bet if we did not have these talks then I would bet that you would honestly try to kill a kid that was born as a devil, but when you think about it, you can think about this as an eye opener." Issei said with closed eyes, before he gave her a small smile, which made her blush when she saw that smile.

"Thanks, and by the way duck!" Jeanne spoke softly before shouting 'duck', which caused Issei to become tense and quickly wrapped his free arm around Jeanne before moving out of the way, of a red beam that made a small crater, but when they saw who did it, they were somewhat confused to see what they guess was a man wearing bulky like black armor and gloves, while also wearing a big thick black helmet with a dark yellow visor.

"Well that is a strange getup, but from what I am able to sense or even tell this thing is not human...at least I think it is not something that is alive, but then again I could be wrong." Issei told Jeanne, who looked at Issei with a raised eyebrow, before they both noticed that the person in front of them made their hand turn into a cannon, shocking both of them to the core.

"It's a machine, you were right it is just a robot!" Jeanne yelled, as both her and Issei jumped to the ground when they saw a beam destroy around a hundred or so trees in front of them, which made Jeanne gulp in fear, while Issei just blinked.

"Huh, I could do that even with the amount of power I have right now...I think..." Issei muttered, before he brought his sword up into a defensive stance and blocked a sword strike from the robot that was attacking them that made it's arm into a sword, which made Jeanne blink for a moment, before she grabbed her rapier and tried to attack the robot, but it's second hand became a sword as well before the robot deflected the strike, but was soon kicked in the face by Issei, knocking the bot back, before stabbing both sword like hands into the ground, which then turn back into cannons, making both Issei and Jeanne look at the bot with wide eyes before running to the right to take cover after two red beams blew up the spot both Issei and Jeanne were at making a giant crater that looked like it does not have a bottom, shocking both of them.

"The hell! What does this thing want from us!" Jeanne exclaimed in panic, which made Issei looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What makes you think that thing is not here to kill us?" Issei asked Jeanne, who looked at him for a moment, before shaking her head.

"Because if that thing wanted us dead it already would kill us, especially with the fact that it can kill me easily, so that means that it is not after me, no it looks like it is here to get something, the only thing I don't know is what it is, but seeing that it is looking at us, it only means that we have something it wants, and we need to be alive, but it makes me question it due to the fact that if it kills us right now then we will not be a threat in the future." Jeanne answered Issei, who looked at her with wide eyes, before thinking about what she said.

"Well if that is the case, then it might be due to the fact that my skin it to thick and secure, and it won't be damage that easily from normal attacks and as such, which makes me the ultimate defense, because added to that is that I can heal through almost anything, which is really cool for me, but that makes me able to protect you as well, so it might be after something we have, and since it can kill you more easily and it had not even tried to do so only means that I have what it wants, but the only problem is that I don't know what it wants either." Issei said with grit teeth, as Jeanne looked at him with sweat appearing on her forehead.

"That is great...do you have a plan?" Jeanne asked Issei, who looked at her for a moment, before going into his thoughts for a bit.

"I guess, but it is a little crazy, but if it works then to get rid of this thing for good we need to work together and strike, cause I bet this thing will not hold back when these cuffs are gone, and before you ask, let's just call it a gut feeling." Issei answered Jeanne, who looked right into his two different color eyes, before nodding her head, and as she did this Issei impaled his sword into the ground, while Jeanne sheathed her rapier, before Issei started to run towards the bot, which made Jeanne gulp before trying to match Issei's speed as they charge the bot.

"Ok, mind telling me your plan before we get killed." Jeanne said with concern filling her voice, but Issei did not say anything or did anything as they were getting closer to the bot, who made it's hands into swords and tried to slash at both of them, but Issei soon used his hand the was cuffed and grabbed Jeanne's cuffed hand lifted them both into the air just as both of the bots swords were about to them, until Issei let go of Jeanne's hand and moved his as her did as both swords cut through the cuffs freeing both Issei and Jeanne, making both of them have different reactions, since Issei was smirking, while Jeanne looked at what just happened with wide eyes, until they both felt a burst of power come from themselves, making Issei's smirk widen.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" Issei called out as he breathed out fire which hit the bot in a close range, as Jeanne did a back flip to get away from the flames, while Issei backpedaled away from the flames that were consuming the bot, till the bot jumped out of the flames unharmed with it's right hand now a needle that was stabbed into Issei's right arm, causing him to yell in pain as the bot was taking some blood from him, which Issei noticed, but before he could do anything the bot got the needle out of Issei, who took a knee on the ground, while holding his right arm which was in pain.

"Issei!" Jeanne called out, as she rushed towards him, before noticing that the bot was looking at Issei as if it was trying to wait for something, until it started to walk away, which Issei noticed and growled a bit, before raising his left arm a bit, and made a small sphere with his left hand which was slowly growing in size.

"That thing needs my blood for something and if it is for experiments then I can't allow it to use it, so I will end it here with my Odama Rasengan!" Issei exclaimed, before charging at the bot with a giant Rasengan in the air, before slamming it at the bot, crushing it with the Rasengan, as Jeanne watched in shock from the sheer power Issei was putting into his attack, until it was finally over and Issei was the only thing that was left standing with the sleeve of his jack gone showing his left arm that had a few burn marks on it.

"ARE YOU INSANE!" Jeanne exclaimed, as Issei looked at her for a moment before waving her off with his right hand, before trying to stand up, and when he did he slowly went where his sword was and grabbed it with his right hand, before he turn to where Jeanne was and started to walk to where she was and looked at her in the eyes, and gave her a small smile, which confused her for a bit.

"Well I guess you should be going right? I mean you are free and all." Issei spoke, which made Jeanne blink for a moment, before looking at her her used to be cuffed hand for a moment, before noticing Issei was starting to walk away, which made her heart become a bit hurt for some reason, till she looked at his right hand and saw the burn marks on his hand, making her wince a bit after seeing that, and with that in thought she ran to where he was, which he took notice due to enhanced hearing.

"Wait just a second Issei, you think I am just going to head to my team while you have a burn on your right hand?" Jeanne asked Issei, making him blink for a moment, which made him take what she said into thought for a moment.

"Yes, actually I thought you would, since you might of went to your team and told them where I was, but I also had faith that you would not tell them where I was, but that is just me thinking that to be honest." Issei answered her, causing her face-fault when she heard what he said, before shaking her head at what he said, before glaring at him, which actually made him feel a bit nervous when he saw that look in her eyes.

"Ok, I should of not even ask what you think about a subject like that, but anyways I will take care of that hand, then I will leave, and since we are now free we might as well as pick up the pace and start heading towards New York." Jeanne spoke with a pout, which made Issei had a small hint of pink on his cheeks, before he shook his head, as he started to walk ahead of her.

"I will take lead since I know where I am going." Issei claimed, which Jeanne nodded her head and followed him to where New York was.

*A few hours later*

"Wow..." Jeanne muttered as she looked at what was in front of her, while Issei grinned at her.

"Yea, welcome to New York Jeanne, tough it is four in the morning the place is still amazing, but it is also busy, which is something that I find annoying most of the time, but hey that is the graveyard shift, or something else, but do I care not really it is the person's choice if they wanted to work during the night and stay up till it is morning, only to fall asleep when they get home during the day, but then again there are double shifts which are a pain in the ass, but no matter come on we have to get to the place I was talking about, oh, and stay on your toes, there are supernatural beings here, but not a lot, since they mostly come here to get a drink or something that will make someone have problems depending on what they do here, and why they came here to begin with." Issei told Jeanne with a small twitch appearing around his left eye, making Jeanne blink at what Issei said.

"What are you talking about?" Jeanne asked, which made Issei chuckle and rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry just going though my thoughts and all that, and something I had to deal with before, but never mind come on let's head to the base...well home away from home, you know I don't actually know what to call it to be honest." Issei answered Jeanne with a laugh, making her smile a bit at what he said, as they were walking around New York, but Issei was trying to remember where the place was, while Jeanne was taking in the sights with curiosity and wounder appearing in her mind when she was near different places that caught her attention.

"You know I never seen stuff like this, I heard of it all, but I never seen anything like it in real life, but then again I never actually try going to a store, I usually had someone go get my stuff for me, and then I wore on making my own clothes that are good to use even with armor on, but yea what are all these things?" Jeanne asked Issei, who looked at what she was pointing at and blinked for a moment.

"Those are things you can find at really fancy parties, and balls and such, but I am surprised that you do not know what these things are in stores like this." Issei commented, which made Jeanne look at the store with far away look.

"That is because I never saw stuff like this before, and it never came to me before since I was always working with my group and trying to train so that I can take on any foe, but now Cao Cao can now take on major gods that most people would never fight, the main ones to be honest but the top ten is something he is training to beat, since he is a battle maniac himself, everyone else in my group can handle the middle type of goods, which is basically good, but we are still seen as a threat, though after this little adventure it makes me think about everything I have done and makes me want to discover somethings that catches my attention that I never noticed before." Jeanne told Issei, who just nodded his and gave her a small smile, which she returned as they were now walking around looking at the sites, until Issei was near a stone wall in a park that they went to.

"Alright get ready to be amazed." Issei spoke, as he opened his hand towards Jeanne, making her look at it for a bit, before she took his hand and he guided her to what looked to what was a wall, only for them to pass by it and they were in a clearing with a waterfall, and pond, and a two story house, which made Jeanne look at the place with awe, before she slowly walked towards the pond and saw multiple fish that she never saw before in it.

"This is amazing, how did you come up with a place like this?" Jeanne asked Issei, who gained a thoughtful look on his face.

"It took a long time to be honest, but visiting places across the world can lead to someone to have a creative mind and can think of many things that can make a place look like this, as for the waterfall and how this clearing was made...well let's just say that is a story for another time." Issei answered Jeanne, which she nodded her head at what he said, before she looked at the house.

"So you have medical supplies in there?" Jeanne questioned, making Issei shrug his shoulders at what she said.

"Maybe honestly I do not know at all I usually got injured a lot, so I had to use a lot of medical supplies just to you know heal, so maybe." Issei replied, which made Jeanne look at him with a surprised look on her face.

'Well hopefully this will not take long, though leaving makes me a bit sad, I wounder why though?' Jeanne thought, as Issei guided her into the house.

*Unknown location*

"So the blood from the red dragon has come in?" A voice spoke, which sounded like a mans voice, in a room that was filled with nothing but darkness, except a computer screen which was in the process of loading something.

"Yes master, now you have the blood of the strongest of both emperors, red and white, but even now with both of these samples of blood are gone from the body they still continue to grow." Another voice spoke up from the shadows, who was also a male, as he was holding up two tubes that hold blood in them, which made the first man chuckle a bit when he heard the words from the second man.

"Yes, now we can begin the process of the next stage of my plans, with the blood of both emperors we now need to get battle samples of both of them fighting, and download them into the computer, we need to wait though since we have a lot of data already on the red dragon, but we do not have a lot from the white dragon." The first man told the second, who just nodded his head.

"But with that said, what are you going to do about your grandson...the white dragon emperor? I mean he is developing what you put into him when he was a child, so are you going to collect him? Or are you going to do something else?" The second man asked the first, who became silent for a bit, as he was looking into another screen which was watching Issei enter his home town before becoming blank, to then showing Vali, who was fighting a giant army of creatures that could not even be described.

"I have something in mind, but that will only be put into action depending of what Vali does from here on." The man claimed, as light flash onto his face, reveling him to have the same face as Vali, but older, as he had a dark grin on his face.

"I see, I will then leave you be lord Rizevim." The second man claimed, before walking away, after he handed the man now known as Rizevim both tubes, who just smirked at the screen he was looking at, before he started to chuckle.

'Yes, let's see how strong you become Vali, because I want to see that power in you grow, so it can possess you, and it will make you realize who you truly are.' Rizevim thought, as he started to laugh like a maniac as he put both tubes into two holes which absorbed the blood, and it made the computer process it.

*With Issei*

'What the hell? I felt like something horrible is about to happen.' Issei thought with concern, as he was in front of his house, and was about to open the door, only to see that Yasaka was the one that opened it.

"Issei...!" Yasaka spoke softly with wide eyes, which made Issei blink for a second, before he smiled at her.

"Yea...I'm back..." Issei replied, making Yasaka blink for a second, before a bright teary eye smile appeared on her face, as she started to hug him, which brought everyone's attention that was in the house, who saw Issei, before they started to join in the hug.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **Well there we go everyone, another chapter done, now I hope you like it even though it did not turn out as I thought it would, but hey people have their bad chapters, and other than that if you have any questions that you would like to ask, then feel free to ask, or just PM me, other than that I honestly hope that you liked the chapter, and yea, so I will see you guys next time, so until next chapter everyone.**

 **Complete Harem- Irina (Main girl), Raynare, Kuroka, Asia, Xenovia, Serafall, Gabriel, Penemue, Rossweisse, Yasaka, Artemis, Akeno, Koneko, Ophis, Ravel, Amaterasu, Le fay, Aphrodite, Tiamat, Murayama, Gaia, Bennia, Tsubasa, Elmenhilde Karnstein, Kiyome Abe** , **Tomoe, Sona, Jeanne**

 **Void**


	23. Chapter 23

**Vali's side story part 2**

 **Hey everyone I am back again with another chapter for you all, but instead of going with Issei this time, this time it will be another Vali story, so with this said, onto questions-**

 **Imperial-samaB- Yes that is true, I might have forgotten about that...not, let's just say magic is crazy, and so are magic that allows you to transport things.**

 **Xerzo LotCN- Bot was watching Issei the whole time leading to the cuffs, plus I never said the bot could not use magic, but I can see the reason why people would think the bot does not have magic.**

 **author godz- That might be the fact that I said who was in the harem from the beginning, which makes some things really predictable, plus the story is not like a crack, I have seen cracks, this is not even close, plus a story is not dead it only is when the author gives up, and does not try to fix things.**

 **There we go, now as always I do not own Highschool DxD, I do own the story idea though, other than that I hope that you like the chapter, and yea I hope you all enjoy!**

 **"Talk"**

 **'Thoughts'**

 **[Ddraig speak/thought]**

 **{Albion speak/thought}**

 **(Vitra speaks/thoughts)**

 ***Location/time change***

 **(Flashback)**

* * *

"Two months, Issei has been training at this location that I do not know about for two months, Xenovia and Irina are with him along with the kids so they can spend time together, that and so Issei can help them a bit with fire, Kuroka decided to go train her sister in everything that she needs improvement on with the aid of Yasaka, Raynare and Akeno went to their families, and Penemue to get a better grasp at their fallen powers and try to advance their arsenal, Rossweisse went to her home to train a bit more in a physical style, while Asia went with with Ophis somewhere, while also taking Le fay with her as well, Artemis decided to head home for more training, and she said that she is going to bring Aphrodite with her, and if she is lucky Amaterasu, then there is Tiamat who took Murayama somewhere, along with Kiyome which is strange, then the others who are devil's went to the underworld for some serious training since Issei recommended it greatly, otherwise they would be left behind, which also inspired Bikou and Arthur to head out and train more, while I went on my own to train beyond what my physical body can handle, and powering myself up, and mastering my attacks and abilities and increasing them." Vali spoke with a sigh, as he was laying on the lap of his girlfriend Athena, who was wearing a black sundress, while she was running her fingers through Vali's hair.

"Hmm...well you can do some sage training as well, that or you can go get a contract similar to Issei's but different as well, or maybe you can learn some new magic." Athena suggested, which made Vali look at the sky in thought for a bit, before he shook his head at the thought.

"That would all be good, yet for some reason that might be impossible, since for sage training I need someone to teach me, then there is the fact that I need to find a dragon to learn another slayer art, added to the fact that finding a contract that is somewhat similar to Issei's is close to nothing, the best I can do is improve my reserves, along with my strength and speed." Vali claimed with a sigh, making Athena blink for a moment, till something came into her mind.

"Maybe not, I have a friend that told me of a old contract, it is as good as Issei's from what she told me, but then again, I don't know since she does not trust that many people with the information, and if she does she only tells a few small details about it." Athena told Vali, who looked at her for a few seconds, before nodding his head with a sigh.

"I guess that it is better than nothing, but who is this friend of yours?" Vali questioned, causing Athena to smile at what Vali said.

"Well that is the problem, since we have to head to the daughter of Loki...Hel, and let me tell you she is the most frustrating person to even talk to." Athena answered Vali, as she growled under her breath, but what she said made Vali look at her in surprise on who she said the scroll belongs to.

"Seriously? I heard that she does not care for her father and all, but there is also the case that she will murder me, cause she might be a bit blood thirsty like her father." Vali said with narrowed eyes, which made Athena blink for a moment.

"To be honest she is blood thirsty at times...but to be honest she might also might be blood thirsty, since she does that to get a little attention from Loki, but I guess you can guess you know how he acts to know that he does not really show affection or anything of the sort, but it will be fine I promise, and if we are lucky she might be in a good mood, because for some reason she has been angry for a few months, and this was before Loki was captured." Athena told Vali, who just stared at her, before nodding his head.

"Alright, but two things, one is how are we going to enter her territory, because I am not the most welcomed person around a few places, especially when that territory belongs to Odin, since he is a little mad that I took Loki's son, other than that, I am a bit curious why you are telling me this, other than being nice I feel like you have something planed, and I am somehow involved in it, which let me tell you is something that somewhat makes me worried." Vali replied to what Athena said, which made her laugh a bit at what Vali said.

"Oh, it is nothing like that Vali, you see I have this friend that is a bit interested in you, and even though I do not mind sharing you with another girl, especially a war goddess like myself, I am a bit possessive, but other than that what I want another date, as for who is going to help us that belongs to the woman that is interested in you, her name is Freyja, and she is somewhat of a friend to Hel, so are you interested in the idea of this, besides I think Hel can help you with a few of your problems if you allow her." Athena answered Vali's questions that he asked, making him look at her with wide eyes, before he shook his head, and soon smirked at what she said.

"Fine, I am game, to be honest, at the moment I need help, and even advice could help now." Vali claimed with a shrug, which made Athena smile at what Vali said.

"Then let's go Vali, oh, and get out of those training clothes." Athena told Vali, who just raised an eyebrow at what she said, before looking down at his clothes and saw that he had been wearing black sweats that had holes on it, a black shirt that looked completely destroyed, the only thing that he found that was not destroyed were his biker boots that he got.

"...Fine..." Vali muttered, as Athena just smiled at him.

*A few hours later, at location unknown*

"So this is the place?" Vali questioned with a raised eyebrow, as he looked around the area that was a forest, only to see that everything looked like it had the life sucked out of it, as Vali was now wearing black biker pants, boots, a black leather jacket, which was onto of a green shirt, while a silver chain was attached to the left side of his pants, while on the right had his sword that he has now, before he looked to where Athena, who was wearing her usual outfit, with her weapons attached mainly her sword that was on the left side, and next to Vali saw a blonde that was emitting the same kind of aura that Athena was giving, one that belongs to a war goddess, she was wearing something he saw Rossweisse, but anywhere where there was no armor was white clothes, except near her legs which looked like a dress that had a 'v' cut, but if a person looked close enough you could see that the white clothes had a bit of chain like armor apart of it, though the only weapon Vali saw was the sword on her left hand side.

"Yes this is the place, thank you for taking us here Freyja, I honestly can't thank you enough." Athena told the blonde woman, who was now known as Freyja, who gave Athena a small smile.

"No problem, I actually wanted to pay back your boyfriend from saving us from Hercules, that and I do not feel comfortable about the fact that Hel has a contract that should be at Kyoto, and from what I hear the Red dragon has one of the three sacred contracts, the one Hel has in another, but besides that there is a third, but no one knows where it is, rumor say though that Ophis one of the dragon gods know where it is, other than her, there is a positive chance that Gaia knows where the last one is, but no matter what no one can get an answer out of her, so yea, but I do know one thing all three of these contracts can make someone have a sage mode, which means more training, but stay close there is a reason why this place looks dead, and I do not know when we would see Hel, and it makes me nervous since she has been quiet for a while, and she never has been to quiet, she is usually causing trouble, or being apart of a fight, so to hear she did none of those things is really shocking, and it makes me worry about her since she was never the favorite of her father, from as far as I know Loki has been to focus on his son then his daughter." Freyja replied with a sigh, making Athena look at her with narrowed eyes, but she stopped when she saw Vali looking around, while sniffing the air.

"I do not think we are alone you two, I can smell another scent, and it smells similar to poison and death." Vali spoke with narrowed eyes, before quickly turning around and flare some of his magic power out, which made both Athena and Freyja quickly turn around to see a woman staring at them, she had black hair that had white highlights to them, as her cold, yet somehow warm gray eyes were looking at them, she was wearing a pure white dress, but there were leather armor, such as a chest plate, wrist, and from what Vali can tell she was wearing some armor on her legs under her dress.

"I don't mind your concern Freyja, but if you want something from me then you should have sent a message to me to talk to me, so try this again and I might not be so forgiving, but whatever what do you want from me?" The woman asked, though from Vali could tell from the looks of both Athena and Freyja, he now knew that the woman in front of him was Hel.

"Well I wanted to ask for the contract...the snake contract, since I want to help Vali in his training, and since the snakes have a sage mode, I think it would be perfect, plus it would be cool to see the snakes and toads fight with each other again...or against each other, either way it would be cool." Freyja answered Hel, who blinked t what she said, before looking at Vali, and gained a faint blush for a moment, before shaking her head for a moment, till her eyes widen when a single thought hit her.

"You were one of the people that beat my father...hmm...White Dragon from what I can sense, I will give you props for doing that, but I am curious why you want to give him the contract, it either means you trust him, want to owe him something, or you like him." Hel replied with a smirk on her face as she saw Freyja blushing at what she said at the end, while Vali raised a single eyebrow for a moment, before his face became blank showing no emotion whatsoever, as Athena had a twitching eyebrow when she saw that Freyja was blushing at what Hel just said.

"Well...you see...umm...can we talk about this later, honestly he is dating Athena here, so please don't say anything like that." Freyja told Hel, who just shrugged at what she said, before looking at Athena for a moment, who just raised an eyebrow at seeing Hel looking at her.

"You do know that dragons get a harem, it is usually impossible for it to not happen, unless the dragon shows that he will have one mate, but seeing as he is a heavenly dragon well you are going to have a tough time trying to get all the girls to leave him alone, unless you have a little help with that problem, but never mind that let me just take you to my home so we can get that snake contract, I got it for my father, but the fucker did not care since it was not important to his plans, besides the only people that know I have it are the war goddesses, other than that I can't think of anyone else that knows that I have the dame thing, and another thing be careful there is something in my land that I have been trying to find, but I can't seem to find the fucker, it is hidden somewhere here and I rather not having anyone getting killed, otherwise grandpa will come here, and I do not want him thinking I did something." Hel told the three, who were looking at her with different reactions, from Athena she got a annoyed look, while from Freyja she saw a hopeful, yet angry look from her, as Vali was looking like he was mentally exhausted, but when she mentioned about something being in her land the three became serious, before following her to where her home was, but what they did not notice was a black figure looking at them from afar before glowing purple.

*A few minutes later*

"Well here we are, my humble home..." Hel told everyone, as they were in front of a stone made house that was near a cave, which both looked well cleaned and looked to be in good condition, but as Vali looked at the cave he could not help but twitch every few seconds, as if he was waiting for something to come out and attack any second, which both Freyja and Athena looked at him and looked at the cave themselves and saw nothing, making Hel look at them with raised eyebrows.

"Don't worry, that is just where I send the dead people that come here, leads to a realm that will hold their spirits, Hades usually come here to collect them, but other than that nothing is there, cause anything that has flesh will die if they go in it, only people that are apart of death themselves can enter that cave, anyway the scroll, let's see I never brought it inside, I think I hid it underground I believe or something like that I honestly don't know, I had it for a few years, so I can't say for sure where I put the dame thing, let's see..." Hel spoke, before walking to a dead tree and closed her eyes for a few seconds, which once she was done she opened them and started to walk to another tree and started to put her hand on the ground, and before Vali, Athena, or Freyja could blink a pedestal came out of the ground with a scroll onto of it.

"That is the snake contract?" Athena asked with a bit of awe, as Hel nodded her head, and grabbed the scroll before throwing it at Vali, who easily caught it and opened it, and saw a bunch of names written on the scroll.

"Interesting, so what do I do?" Vali questioned, which made Hel shrug her shoulders, causing everyone to sweatdrop at what she did.

"Vali, you need to sign your name in blood, as for summoning, well I saw the hand symbols once, and the steps for all the stuff related to this, so you need to watch my actions after you sign it, but for a way to get your blood out so you can sign your name into the scroll you need to use your fang and then sign your name." Athena told Vali, who nodded his head, before bringing his right thumb to his mouth, then bit it with his fang, causing some blood to appear, causing him to wince a bit before he signed the scroll, which showed his names, before it disappear, but before anyone could do anything, a black beam was shoot in the middle of the four, making them all jump back from the attack, before they looked to where the source was, but their eyes widen when they saw a black figure that looked like it was made out of black slob, with black slob like wings coming out of his back.

"What the hell is that?" Vali questioned with narrowed eyes, before they widen when he saw the creature trying to attack him with it's fist that was growing into the size of a bolder, which Vali reacted by back flipping, before getting into a stance that Athena remembers, before Vali shot a purple beam from his hands, hitting the creature in the gut, before it shoot through the creatures gut, making Vali narrow his eyes again, making the girls wounder what he was thinking till they saw the creature regenerating from that attack that destroyed it's gut, making it look like nothing has been done to it, which made Vali growl for a moment.

"Well that is concerning." Hel stated, before lifting both of her hands up as ten black beams came from her fingers and strikes the creature for a few seconds, before stopping and stared to power up a bit, but the creature ignores her and walks towards Vali, who backed up a bit, before pulling out his Sword of Kusanagi then charged at the creature, with both Athena and Freyja bring both of their swords out and joined Vali in attacking the creature, which just looked at them with no reaction, before red glowing eyes appeared, before trying to grab Vali, who was slashing at the creatures sides, and chest, with Athena and Freyja attacking from behind, but when Vali saw the creature trying to grab him he jumped back for a moment, and glared at the creature.

"Both of you get out of the way, I am going to end this with one attack, so take this you freak, White Dragon's Holy Breath!" Vali called out before shooting out a white beam at the creature after jumping into the air, engulfing it into an explosion, just as Athena and Freyja jump out of the way, but their eyes widen when they saw the creature again, but this time with a body that was made of a solid black metal, with it's red eyes looking at Vali, before it flew into the sky to try and take him out, till Hel appeared in the sky and hit the creature with two ball of energy one made of white energy, and the other with black energy.

"Hey fucker take this, Yin Yang implosion!" Hel called out, before the attack blasted the creature into the ground engulfing it into a dark gray explosion, blowing everyone back a few steps, before looking at the crater and saw that the creature looked fine, if not for a missing left arm, which it looked at for a moment, before looking at Hel and Vali, who both landed on the ground, but before anyone could blink it appeared in front of Athena and punched her in the gut, knocking the wind out of her, with a bit of blood coming out of her mouth.

"Athena!" Vali called out in shock, but before Vali could do something the creature regrew it's arm, and used it to hit Athena with a black beam, causing her to be blown away, but when they saw Athena again, she had a shield in front of her, that had a few cracks on it, along with her armor, shocking everyone who was not the creature.

"Ok, now that is concerning." Hel stated with a frown, before she looked at Vali and saw his eyes, which were red, with black tomes, before it began to shift into into red eyes that had a black spiral to them, shocking Hel for a moment, before she saw Vali putting one of his hands to where his eyes were, and screamed in pain.

"Where did this pain come from!" Vali exclaimed in pain, making both Athena and Freyja look at him with wide eyes, as a purple rib cage appeared around him, with two purple skeleton like arms soon appearing around the top of the ribs, and at that exact moment Vali unknowingly transformed into his True Oblivion Chaos Lucifer Hybrid form, before Vali slowly removed his hands from his eyes and looked around and noticed one thing, and that was that everything that was moving was moving slowly, which made him blink for a moment, till he noticed the ribs and arms that were surrounding him, which made him blink for a moment.

"Task complete: Make Vali Lucifer regain sharingan eyes after being sealed when a child complete, second task complete: Force evolution of Sharingan complete, final task now commencing..." The creature spoke, before anything could be said though a skeleton like fist punched the creature, making everyone looked at Vali who was glaring at the creature, as he was unaware that a body that was a skeleton that looked humanoid surrounded him with it's piercing yellow eyes looking at the creature, before the skeleton around Vali started to more human, withe the upper body now floating in the air with a lower body now being formed, and the skeleton being surrounded by purple energy, making it looked like it had skin, as in one arm it had a sword, while in the other it had a crossbow, but as that was formed it soon disappear when it looked like tiny bits of armor were about to be formed, causing Vali to crash into the ground and held his hands to his eyes, making the three girls worried when they saw him covering his eyes.

"Shit...they are bleeding, my eyes eyes are bleeding..." Vali growled, before removing them from his eyes and true to what he said there was a tiny bit of blood coming out of his eyes, making Athena gasp, before running to Vali and checking his eyes.

"Vali, please do not something like this again, Issei has something similar, but remember what Shiva said anyone with these eyes can become blind, so please don't use these eyes till we find a way to make sure you can't become blind please don't use that again." Athena pleaded to Vali, who nodded his head, only to cover his eyes again as pain soon appeared in his eyes again, which made Freyja walk over to him and hugged him, until they heard someone getting punched, making the three look up to see Hel getting punched in the gut, before a black and white beam blasted her in the face, making her fly into the forest, as she crashed into trees until she finally crashed into a boulder, which made her hack blood, until the creature hit her in the back of the neck knocking her out, before it turn around and started to walk towards the three, but before Vali can stand Athena pushed him to the ground.

"Let your eyes heal, I am not going to go in and have you destroy your eyes just to save us, just please take a small break till the pain goes away." Athena told Vali, who was going to protest till his eyes started to hurt again, making him nod his head for a second, before Athena and Freyja started to charge at the creature.

'Shit what is wrong with my eyes? Albion what is going on with my eyes and why do they hurt?' Vali thought, as he tried to look at the battle and saw what was going on, but noticed that everyone was moving slowly.

 **{I am seeing what is wrong but from what I can see is that these eyes are forcing information into your brain, not only that but it is making your eyes to try to use a ability they have, only problem is that I do not know what ability it wants you to use, and it is making my head hurt just seeing all of them and the possible combinations that can be formed.} Albion told Vali, who grunted for a moment, before his eyes widen when he saw both Athena and Freyja on the ground next to each other and was charging a attack at them, which made Vali gasp, till something appeared in his mind.**

"Kamui!" Vali called out, as a weird twist in reality appeared in the middle of both girls, making them disappear, before they appeared again in front of Vali, making them blink, until they saw the creatures attack hit the ground with his attack destroying a part of it when it did, but before it could move it noticed that Vali was glaring at it, before he stood up.

"Vali...are you sure you want to attack that thing?" Athena asked Vali, who just looked at the creature, before nodding his head.

"Yes...Amaterasu..." Vali muttered, before black flames started to engulfed the creature, which it just ignored the flames, and just looked at Vali, who started to walk towards the creature, but what Vali did not notice was that his left arm was starting to form a black tattoo, that soon made his whole hand black, before it started to grow along his arm, as he put his sword back to his side.

*Unknown location*

"Hmm...looks like that little thing I put in you Vali is starting to effect you greatly, let's see how you end up in the future, but now show me Vali, show me your evolution, your power, and most of all, why you should be called a devil." Rizevim muttered with a sinister smile, before he to laugh out loud, as he was looking at a computer screen, which was a picture of a body that had one arm black, but soon the black color started to consume the left side of the body slowly.

*With Vali*

"I'm going to break you...White dragon's claw, chidori! Then Dragon Slayer's secret art Holy Nova!" Vali called out in a dark tone, as he ran towards the creature, and started to punch it with claw like strikes, which made the creature get pushed back by every blow, shocking both Athena and Freyja, as well as a now awake Hel, before they saw that Vali's left hand being coated in lightning and it piercing the creatures chest, which made it howl in pain, before Vali brought his right fist up and punched the creature, making a giant white explosion that blinded the three woman, as they could not see what was happening anyone due to the light, but when the light subsided they gasp when they saw Vali being choked while also being lifted into the air, as the creature looked liked it was not harm, till they noticed that it's chest had a few cracks on it, as Vali was looking at the creature with one eye, glaring at it with hatred, until he howled in pain.

"Commencing final task..." The creature spoke, as Vali started to scream in pain, from pain that he noticed that was appearing in his eyes, but unknown to his was that the his eyes started to change once again, which now still had the black spiral, but it also had a big black circle in the center, with three smaller ones that were near a blade like symbol that was connected to a circle. (Basically a mix of Indra and Fugaku Mangekyo sharingan's fused together)

"What...did you do...?" Vali croaked out in pain, as he looked at the creature with a black and white aura surrounding him, before it turn to just black, as the creature looked at Vali for a bit.

"Final task complete...give Vali Lucifer the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan so he cannot become blind, error in task, new energy now formed, conclusion knock out." The creature spoke, as it tried to hit Vali in the back of the neck, who jumped back easily, before he disappear in the shadows of a tree, shocking everyone.

"Shadow Dragon's slash!" Vali spoke, as he appeared from the creatures shadow, with his eyes become fully red with his sharingan still showing, but as Vali used his right arm and attacked the creature his attack destroyed the creatures right arm when it used said arm to block, to which made the creature back up, before it saw the humanoid creature again that surrounded Vali before it started to change again with now what looks like an armored creature, but that soon changed when everyone saw that something was being formed, and everyone gasped when they saw was something that looked human, that had robes with two wings coming out of it's back, and a strange nose, but when everyone saw the creature no one could see Vali, until Hel noticed something, as she was now next to Athena and Freyja.

"The gem...I see Vali, but he looks different..." Hel told both Athena and Freyja, who blinked for a moment, before they saw Vali himself in the gem that was on the creatures head, but when they saw Vali, they saw that he had long slick back hair that reached to his waist, but the strangest thing was that his hair was a mix of the purest of white coloring, and the darkest of black coloring, or to put in another way pure white, and a really dark black, as both colors mixed, but besides that they could not see his body, they could only see his face and eyes, which showed the sharingan, but what they saw from his face made the girls worried, since they saw white dragon scales form around the sides of his face, along with black tattoos that had triangles that were pointing to the center of his face, but the concerning part was that Vali did not look like he was there mentally, but someone or something else was.

"Meet the full power of Susanoo..., and this is your end...Susanoo Chidori..." Vali spoke slowly, as the left hand of Susanoo was cover in lightning, before it quickly crashed down at the creature, until the girls heard one thing from the creature that made them freeze.

"Mission complete...seed inside of Vali Lucifer growing...death is meaningless..." The creature spoke one last time, before being destroyed by the chidori that hit, making a giant explosion happen, blinding the three women, but when it was over with and when they could see again, they looked at a giant crater with wide eyes, especially when the saw Vali in the center of it with his jacket gone, while the clothes that were still on him were a little cut, with his sword near him in his base form.

"Vali!" Athena called out, as she ran towards Vali, and checked to see if he was alright, but as she did so both Freyja and Hel walked to where she was, before they started to help her, till they heard a groan, and looked at Vali's face, as he opened his right eye, which was back to it's normal.

"The hell happen..." Vali asked in a low tone of voice, making Athena look at him with a questioned looked on her face.

"You fought the creature and vaporize it's existence, you even got a new type of dragon slayer magic, which reminds me, I thought you said that you didn't learn another dragon slayer magic?" Athena told Vali, who raised an eyebrow at what she said, before he looked at both Freyja and Hel, and saw that they nodded their heads to what Athena said, which soon made his one eye widen.

"Because I don't know another, and what do you mean I got rid of the creature, I mean the last thing I remember is the creature telling me it's objective other than that it is all a blank to me, so I honestly do not know what you are talking about Athena, which by the way, what kind of dragon slayer magic was it?" Vali replied with a look appearing in his one open eye that showed curiosity and wounder, making the three woman look at each other, before looking at Vali's eye and saw that what he said was the honest truth.

"It mist be a side effect from your eyes when that thing did whatever it did to you, as for the dragon slayer magic, that is a good question it must of did something to your mind, or did something to you in general to make you learn another element of dragon slayer magic, but the name of the magic if I am right is called Shadow Dragon Slayer magic, added to the fact that you can now make a giant humanoid creature thing due to your eyes, then I have to say for one day you have gotten really strong, the only thing that is left for you to do is to practice on it all and try to get stronger, and I think that we are the three that can help you in that." Hel told Vali, who looked at her with wide eyes, along with Athena and Freyja, who looked at Hel with strange looks that made her confused.

"You want to train him?" Freyja asked Hel, who raised an eyebrow when she heard the surprise in Freyja's voice.

"Yea, he has two elements that are completely opposite to each other, and they are the same elements as mine, which means he needs to learn balance, plus it could help us figure out what that creature said about Vali, added to the fact that those eyes of his can be a big problem for us later in time, but I guess that it depends on what that thing did to Vali, or whoever it was that did it, cause that thing had to come from somewhere." Hel replied with a small smirk, before whispering at the end, in a low enough tone so that Vali could not hear her, but for Athena and Freyja could hear her, and once they heard what she said, they looked at her with wide eyes.

"Fine...I guess that makes sense, I guess we can I can help to, since if I am to be honest there is not a lot of action in my line of work for now, and I hate being in one place for so long, so get ready Vali, since it has been a while since I actually had not been getting any training, so come it will be good for everyone." Freyja spoke with a nod, which made Vali raise an eyebrow, before he closed his one eye.

"That is fine, but I will take a nap first I will take a nap, then we can train, because my eyes hurt a lot, and my field of vision feels a little different, and not in a good way." Vali muttered loud enough so the girls can hear him, before he finally went to sleep, which made the girls look at him for a few moments, before they looked at each other, then back to Vali, as they each had small smiles on their faces.

"That is fine Vali, just relax, cause you will need it later...but right now we will take care of your wounds, so just relax." Athena told Vali, and as she said that, she noticed that Vali's body that was tense was starting to relax a bit, which made her smile knowing that Vali completely trusted her.

 **{Vali you have incredible power and a lot of hidden potential, but still that does not explain what happened, there is something in you, and me and the past users will find out what it was, and we will protect you from what it was, because power was being forced into you, which is making you unbalance, and sooner or later someone might take control of your body since this power that is going into you is not pure, and unnatural, that it can end you, or save you in the future.} Albion thought, before going into the deepest parts of the sacred gear.**

 **To be Continued...**

* * *

 **There we go another chapter done, though it does seemed a bit forced, well it could be for most people, but there is a reason that I am doing this, but for you to find out you will have to wait for the future, now then if you have any questions feel free to ask, or PM me, other than that I hope that you liked the chapter, and I will see you all next time, so tlll next time everyone.**

 **Complete Harem- Irina (Main girl), Raynare, Kuroka, Asia, Xenovia, Serafall, Gabriel, Penemue, Rossweisse, Yasaka, Artemis, Akeno, Koneko, Ophis, Ravel, Amaterasu, Le fay, Aphrodite, Tiamat, Murayama, Gaia, Bennia, Tsubasa, Elmenhilde Karnstein, Kiyome Abe** , **Tomoe, Sona, Jeanne**

 **Void**


	24. Chapter 24

**The return and taking two goddesses out**

 **Hey everyone I am back again with another chapter for you all, now like always I do not own Highschool DxD, the characters or anything else, I do own the story though, other than that I hope that you all like the chapter, and yea, enjoy!**

 **"Talk"**

 **'Thoughts'**

 **[Ddraig speak/thought]**

 **{Albion speak/thought}**

 **(Vitra speaks/thoughts)**

 ***Location/time change***

 **(Flashback)**

* * *

"Alright everyone Issei is going to be here soon, with Irina, Xenovia and the kids, come on we need to finish the preparations!" Searfall exclaimed, as she was caring a dish that had food on it, while everyone Issei knows was doing their own job, such as setting up the table, getting drinks, or getting the rest of the food, as they quickly finish in ten minutes.

"I wounder how strong Issei is now?" Gabriel wounder out loud, but before anyone could say anything a could of smoke appeared in front of them all, and as it cleared up they saw Irina, and Xenovia, which both women were wearing a pair of blue jeans that were form fitting, along with black sneakers, but Irina was wearing a white top, while Xenovia was wearing a dark blue top, while in their hands were the three babies, who were all covered up by blankets, but the most surprising person that appeared was Issei, who was wearing black jeans, sneakers, a black long sleeve shirt, which was under a short sleeve red coat that had black flames on the bottom, but the shocking part was his eyes which were not their duel color of green and blue, but they were like a toad's, which was golden eyes with a bulky minus symbol, but on the upper part of his eye lids were a orange shade, which shocked everyone.

"Hey everyone, we are back." Issei spoke, snapping everyone watching them back to their senses.

"So this is it, your sage mode...I have to admit, it really is amazing, very different from most that made it to sage mode." Yasaka claimed in awe, which made Issei rub the back of his head in embarrassment, till he noticed that Koneko was looking at him with wide eyes, with a light blush on her face.

"So pure...the energy around you is so pure." Koneko told Issei, who blinked for a moment, before he grinned at her.

"Yep, that is honestly a surprise though when I first entered this mode, it reminds me of when Kuroka does her transformation into that one form of hers." Issei replied, as he gain a thoughtful look, before looking at Kuroka, who was giving him a small smile.

"Yeah, well it kinda is like sage mode, just an incomplete one, it is just hard getting all the energy that is needed for the nature energy to come to me, making it an incomplete sage mode, Nya~" Kuroka claimed with a straight face, before smiling at the end, which made Issei nod his head at what she said, before he looked at Amaterasu, who was standing near Kuroka.

"Ah! Amaterasu, you finally decided to join us! Oh yea, by the way thanks for the toad contract." Issei spoke, which made Amaterasu smile for a bit.

"It was no problem, to be honest I finally got some time off, and I found a way to do my job here instead of being in the same spot for until meetings or anything related to it." Amaterasu told Issei, who nodded his head, as he understood what she meant.

"I see, well I am happy that you are here, it is also nice to see you again Aphrodite, how is everything going for you?" Issei asked Aphrodite, making her look at him for a moment, till a bright smile appeared on her face.

"It is all good, I finally got away from home, well after getting into a situation where I was forcibly brought in to train with Artemis, other than that good, but like Artemis I need to head back home when important things come up." Aphrodite answered Issei, who nodded his head to what she said, before looking at the rest of the people that were around, and smiled, as they all took a seat on a chair, the couch or even the floor.

"Ok that sounds interesting, the training part, but anyway with that all said, how were all of your training go for you, but before that Vali who are those two women with you and Athena?" Issei started, before he looked at Vali with a raised eyebrow, who just gave Issei a blank look.

"These two are Hel and Freyja, and they were helping me train, before they talked to Athena, leading to both of them becoming my girlfriends as well." Vali stated with a blank look in his eyes, which lead to the three girls that are dating him to smile at him, while everyone blinked at what he said, until Issei shook his head and gave him a small smile, before he exit out of sage mode, making his eyes return to normal, before looking at Hel and Freyja.

"Well then, welcome to our crazy group you two, but onto other matters how was everyone's training, was there no problems?" Issei spoke with a curious look on his face, which made everyone look at each other, before looking at Issei.

"Well me and Le fay thanks to Ophis, well we were able to get a contract, the contact of the slugs, and with that we were going through healing training, medicine, and after that we were able to train on using enhance strength with chakra, which is pretty useful, till we got this diamond on us, which is a bit strange I have to admit." Asia told Issei, as she lifted up her bangs to show a small green diamond like tattoo on her forehead, as Le fay did the dame thing, after removing her hat, except that her's was a sky blue like color, making everyone look at the tattoo's in awe.

"It was strange at first, but it gives us balance, but other than that we learned nothing else." Le fay added, which made Issei nod his head at what she said, before he looked to where Koneko, Kuroka, and Yasaka were, which they noticed and looked at each other, before Yasaka sighed.

"Koneko's training is going fine, though since she has not trained with her powers in a long time she will never enter anything that is similar to sage mode for a while, but since she is training again she will hit a growth spurt that will make her taller, and could also do many other things so that she can actually be the height she was suppose to be at her age, other than that Kuroka has actually completed her true sage mode making her a good sparing partner me in a year or two." Yasaka told Issei, who blinked at what she said, before a smile appeared on his face.

"I see that is great, and I can actually see the difference in height for Koneko, with her now being five foot two now, that and Kuroka is now five foot seven, but I have to ask Yasaka, do you have a sage mode, or something else?" Issei commented, before he asked a question that made Yasaka froze, till Koneko and Kuroka raised an eyebrow at her when Issei said that.

"That is something even we do not know, she did this one thing were it felt like pure nature chakra, but that was it, I honestly do not know what it actually was, though I doubt that anyone could do it." Kuroka claimed with a serious voice, which made Issei look at her in the eyes to see how serious she was, but that stopped when Yasaka started to cough a bit to gain their attention.

"I would gladly answer your question if you would allow me to, but she is right about one thing it is a power that I only have, well maybe Kunou as well when she gets older, but the power only comes to me a nine-tailed fox, if you wish to see it, well then you will have to wait until later in the future." Yasaka told everyone, causing them to look at her with a bit of interest, as she had a fox like grin on her face.

"I see, well that is fine, but how is Kunou?" Issei asked Yasaka, whose grin turn in to a sweet and kind smile in a matter of seconds.

"She is doing good, maybe great even, she seems a bit addicted to video games, which does make me a little concern if she is in complete control over well anything that she finds that is both interesting and new to her, other than that she is fine, wishes the two of you could hang out a bit ore, but other than that, nothing is wrong with her, and I am happy that she is adjusting well with everything going on, but before you ask about where she is well she is in her room asleep." Yasaka answered Issei, who gained a soft smile on his face, but before anything else he felt something just hit him in the head, and looked up to see a pillow on his head, before he looked to where Akeno and Raynare were, and saw that they were smiling a bit at what just happened.

"Alright from what I hear you two had some help from Penemue and other fallen angels, so I have to ask what did you two learn?" Issei asked the three fallen angels in the room, who looked at each other, then back to Issei.

"We helped Akeno get eight fallen wings, and devil wings, with the help of her father, learned some new light tricks, and different elemental magic, other than that, nothing out of the normal." Raynare answered Issei, who nodded his head for a moment, till he saw that Akeno's eyes widen for a second.

"No, actually I learned a bit in the art of sealing from my mother, it is somewhat interesting what you can do with the art of sealing." Akeno spoke up, which made Issei's eyes widen at what Akeno said, before a small smile appeared on his face.

"So you are interesting in sealing to? I have to admit that I have a talent for that type of art, but I do not use it a lot, maybe we can go over our notes and work together time to time, what do you say Akeno?" Issei replied, which made Akeno blink for a moment, before smiling and nodding her head to what Issei said.

"That would be nice Issei." Akeno admitted with a small blush on her face, which made Issei's smile widen a bit.

"Hmm...I have to admit though they went a bit over bord with their training that all the leaders decided to train so much that we are back to our strength at the time of the war, maybe a bit beyond that, but I think that Azazel, Sirzechs, and Micheal had the most progress done in their training, since they feel like they went to new levels of strength, hell there is a rumor of Michael having a transformation." Penemue spoke with a small grin on her face, but what she said made everyone shocked to hear what she said, except Issei and Vali, who had small grins on their faces, though Issei did try to hide his unlike Vali.

"I actually do not know of that...though I will admit that it might be possible, I just do not know." Gabriel claimed with a far away look in her eyes, which actually made a few people nervous about what she said.

"That would actually be interesting to see, so Murayama, Tiamat, Kiyome, what did you three do for training these three months?" Issei asked the three, causing Murayama to hold her right shoulder with a small wince, while Kiyome looked a bit scared, as Tiamat had a small grin on her face that made Issei somewhat worried about what Tiamat did.

"Well there was the thought that I could of taught Kiyome a dragon slayer magic, but I don't want a bunch of people to be taught the same thing by me, think of it as a tick I suppose of mine, so instead I had her learn the last available slayer magic that she could learn that was not dragon slayer magic, and that is sky god slayer magic, which was not bad of a choice for her, but she only learn the breath attack, and healing magic, while everything else that she was taught is at a lower scale of level if I have to say, Murayama on the other hand I taught her myself since only a dragon can train a dragon, and with the results I got I have no complaints, skill level though I have to say that one can take on low high class beings which is Kiyome, while Murayama can take on high-class beings, as long as they are not gods, then she is good, me on the other hand I have to say I got back into training and got back to my old level a bit easily, with some help from friends of mine." Tiamat answered Issei with a small smirk on her face, as both Murayama and Kiyome shiver a bit.

"I would not call what we been though training, I would call it hell, but even so I have to admit that it did help both me and Kiyome with our level of skill and powers, so I guess that I can look the other way when it came to the training." Murayama spoke with a sigh, which made Tiamat roll her eyes at what she said.

"I have to say I never been though anything that is similar to that, but I honestly can't disagree with the results, since it made us a bit stronger so we can help everyone here with everything that is happening." Kiyome added with a tired look that appeared in her eyes, before she shook her head, as Issei nodded his head at what she said.

"That is reasonable, now from what I got from Vali, Bikou and Arthur, is that they went to increase their skill level, while I do not know what Vali did, I know that Bikou went to his old master, with little to no choice due to being taunted by Kuroka, which made him storm off to his ex-master, only to get in trouble, then there is Arthur who went and relearned the basics, which is good to always do, so with that said, what about you Rossweisse?" Issei spoke up with a small smile on his face, as he watched Bikou became a bit pale when Issei talked about his master, while Arthur nodded his head a bit at what Issei said, for Vali he just shrugged at what Issei said, before he saw Kuroka smirking a bit.

"My training, well I had help from a family member of mine that help me with physical strength, and my magic, but to be honest my magic is my own creation." Rossweisse answered Issei's question, which he nodded his head at what she said.

"Alright, that seems fine to me, now that only leaves everyone else, so how was your training in the underworld?" Issei asked everyone that went to the underworld, making them look at each other to see who would speak up first.

"Well, me training Sona was good, great even, since she is starting to make her water magic turn into ice, though she still has a bit of trouble with it she has improve, and she started to get into more physical combat, which I have to say is great, since a king should never have weak physical conditions, otherwise they could bring their team down from that weakness." Serafall told Issei with a bright smile, though there was something in her smile that made a few people shiver for a second, while Sona looked at the ground with a dark look in her eyes, which made Issei concern when he saw a haunted look in her eyes.

"You alright Sona?" Issei asked Sona, who shook her head to get out of her thoughts.

"Yes, do not worry, I am just thinking about what I had to learn...and how my sister can be a bit of a sadist when it comes to training..." Sona muttered, but everyone heard her, causing everyone to look at Searfall, who was blushing a bit in embarrassment, before waving them off, causing Issei to sigh for a moment, before he looked at Sona for a moment, then he soon looked at Amaterasu, to Aphrodite, which he soon ran his right hand into his hair for a moment.

'Alright, so what to do after this...well I can take Aphrodite on a date...yea that might work, but where...hmm...how about Paris, yea that would work, then maybe the next day I could take Amaterasu to the beach...maybe...wait no there is a fair that is near here...yes that sounds nice, as for Sona...hmm yea there was a event in America that I could take her to, since I heard that she likes the place I have in mind, but I have to many tickets, so maybe I can give some to some people here, yea that sounds like it can work, then for that school event I can take Akeno as my date, yes that would work, but that will have to wait for a week since the event is not till a week, but until then I can probably take Gabriel, Searfall, and Penemue on a real date, have a do over date with Raynare before that, a date with Kuroka, one with Tsubasa, another with Tomoe, as well as one with Ravel, and depending on how everything goes I can take Xenovia, Murayama, Kiyome, Bennia, Asia, and Irina on a date, well I guess I will have to hope for the best in that regard.' Issei thought with a small smile on his face, before he noticed that Kiba was going to say something.

"Me and Gasper, along with everyone in Sona's peerage had to ask Bennia if she knew of any place that we could train a bit, until Gasper had to go with Azazel, and to challenge ourselves, though Saji did not come for some reason." Kiba told Issei, who looked a bit surprised, before he looked at Vali, who had a hand on his side.

"Let's just say that is was something that involved training, so Vitra had me find these people who he thought could train me to be better, although he said I could not bring anyone with me." Saji replied with a sigh, which made Issei blink for a moment, before he was about to say something, before closing his mouth, to which he nodded his head, before looking at Rias and Ravel, who realized that he was looking at them.

"Oh, umm...well when I went home I had work as your manager to do, but I did got a little help from my family about my fire abilities." Ravel told everyone, as they nodded their heads at what she said, before they looked at Rias, who looked a bit uncomfortable.

"I did nothing special, I just learned about my destruction magic from my brother, other than that nothing." Rias spoke, making Issei nod his head, before he looked at Vali, who noticed and raised a single eyebrow.

"You have to speak about your training, and Irina's, along with Xenovia's training, before you can get any information out of me about my training." Vali stated, which made Issei give out a awkward smile, before nodding his head.

"I guess that is fair, but to be honest I learn just the sage are and elemental control, but that is about it, as for Irina and Xenovia they decided to learn even more about sword fighting, then they did fire training, where they actually worked on fire abilities, so what about you Vali?" Issei replied with a small sigh, as Irina and Xenovia twitched for a moment.

"Those toads do not know when to hold back in sword training..." Both Irina and Xenovia muttered in annoyance, but everyone heard and they all wondered what the two girls did except Issei, who was looking at Vali, who just sighed.

"Well I was training on my reserves, other than that I was also doing my sage training with the snakes from the snake contract, that and advancing my arsenal, other than that I got this the Eternal Mangenkyo Sharingan, along with training from Freyja, Hel, and Athena." Vali told Issei, who looked at with wide eyes along with everyone else, as they watch as Vali closed his eyes for a moment, before opening them reveling his eternal mangenkyo sharingan.

"Huh, that is actually cool, and I can only use the standard one...at least till this thing appeared during one time I was training." Issei muttered, before he shook his head after a moment before his fully mature Sharingan appeared, then in an instant there was an atom symbol that appeared, which lead to everyone else to just looked at Vali, then they looked at Issei, with everyone have the same thought in mind, except for Saji.

'Holy crap these two are really the best dragon emperors in history, and they just keep getting better and better.' Everyone except Saji thought in awe, while Saji looked at the floor.

'Dame these two just keep getting stronger, I need to become stronger as well.' Saji thought with a fire burning in his eyes, which his two girlfriends noticed, and looked at him with a worried look appearing in their eyes.

"Mangenkyo...interesting, we will have a great fight in the future." Vali claimed with a smirk on his face, which Issei returned before looking at everyone.

"Alright then, now let's party everyone!" Issei called out, as everyone cheered at what he said after a few moments of silence, before they went to where the drinks and food was.

*The next day*

"Hmm...yes, I think that this will do for a date." Issei muttered under his breath, as he was wearing a black leather jacket, with blue sneakers, black sneakers, and a pair of black finger-less gloves, that had metal knuckles on them, as he also had a red scarf around his neck, but before he could do anything someone wrapped theri hands around his neck, causing Issei to freeze for a moment.

"What would be good for a date Issei?" A voice that Issei obviously knew who was Aphrodite asked him, which made him shake his head, before turning his head a bit to look at her to see that she was wear black leggings under a jean like skirt, a black shirt, with a jean jacket over it, and brown boots that reached her knees, along with that there was a red french hat on top of her head that made Issei blink for a moment.

"Well I found a place that I was going to take you on a date that I would have plan, but it seems like you are already dressed to go to the place that I have in mind, Paris." Issei answered Aphrodite with a small grin, as she looked at him with wide eyes for a moment, before she started to grin at him in return, before it slowly grew.

"Paris, I love Paris, the city of love, the types of food there, the sites, and the Eiffel tower, ah, I just love it all, but what do you have plan for us if we go there." Aphrodite questioned Issei, who just had a thoughtful look on his face for a few moments.

"Well the plan was to head to a nice restaurant, but with what you said I think before we do that we can explore the whole place before heading to the restaurant that I have in mind." Issei answered Aphrodite, who nodded her head at what Issei did, with a smile starting to form on her lips, before it started to grow a bit.

"Well then what are we waiting for let's go already! I can't wait till we get there, just thinking about it makes me all giddy." Aphrodite told Issei, who just smiled at what she was saying, before he brought out a pencil and a piece of paper.

"Alright, just let me make a note so everyone will know where we are." Issei told Aphrodite, who pouted for a moment at what Issei just said, before she nodded her head after a moment, as Issei began to right a note, and as he finished the note, he grabbed Aphrodite, before disappearing by using a magic circle.

*Paris*

"Amazing..." Aphrodite spoke in awe, as she looked around to see that both her and Issei were in Paris near the Eiffel Tower.

"That it is, haven't been here for a long time, last time I came here I was killing a few vampires that came here and were killing a lot of innocent people, to then fight some werewolf's and other bullshit kind of things that were coming around here." Issei agreed, before muttering everything else, but Aphrodite heard him and looked at him with wide eyes.

"Wait you killed some vampires!" Aphrodite exclaimed in shock, as Issei just shrugged his shoulders.

"Yea, bastards kept coming around here every few hours, weather it was a day walker or a night walker, it does not matter, since it was all a pain, which got annoying since I could not really explore the place at all, I did make a few friends by helping them, or they knew about the vampire thing and decided to owe me a few favors, or gave me a coupon or something so they can repay the debt, and let me tell you that get's really annoying after a while, but whatever, the Vampires are dead now...but it does make me suspicious if they knew that something was here, and they were after that." Issei replied, before speaking in a low tone of voice at the end, so that Aphrodite could not hear him, which luckily for him she did not hear him whatsoever.

"That seems interesting, but are you sure there are no anything at all?" Aphrodite asked Issei, who thought about what she asked for a moment.

"I am 99% sure that there are nothing like that left here." Issei answered Aphrodite's question, which made her look at him for a few moments, with her mouth opening and closing a few times, before she shook her head for a moment.

"That does help...but not by a lot, cause with that said that means there is still a chance for there to still be some around, plus it makes me a bit uncomfortable with the fact that you might have killed some innocent people." Aphrodite replied with a frown on her face, making Issei freeze in place, before he slowly looked at her with a irritated look on his face.

"I do not kill the innocent, hell one of the people I go to get some good tea is a vampire herself, though she did want to kick my ass when I first met her, but I double check to see that the the beings I killed could not be well you know to know if they could not be good or innocent again, other than that I never say one hundred percent due to the fact that nothing is usually a hundred percent, unless it involves test...but yea, all the bad ones are gone, so there is nothing to worry about." Issei claimed with a small grin, which made Aphrodite felt a bit happy.

"That actually makes me feel better, since now those that have fallen can find love." Aphrodite said with a small grin on her face, making Issei give out a small chuckle.

"I might have to agree with you, but we can head to a place where a bunch of supernatural beings go to and go hang around with friends, hell it is a family place as well, well in the morning, but during the night it is where the adults can go crazy, I should know I accidentally went there once when I thought I was going to the happy loving atmosphere, only to get people throwing others around and causing so much damage that one idiot try to punch me, but that lead to everyone being either knocked out or bleeding on the floor, before I got a can of soda and left, crazy bastards, but never mind that tell me how you been since the last time we saw each other, you must've had something interesting happening to you." Issei spoke with a weak smile, before turning into a sly one at the end, which at first made Aphrodite giggle at what happened to Issei, till she soon frown at when he was asking on how she was.

"Boring...it was boring as hell, being one of the leaders to keep balance at your home can be tiring, hell everyone missed you and Vali since you both brought action that was missed for a long time at our home, and that is something that is something that makes me happy that I was able to stay with you and Artemis, because one I can hang out with my sister, two I can be with my boyfriend, and three well it beats paper work, but before you ask, I was working on a transformation after I saw Artemis using one, so I decided to work extremely hard to obtain one, but every time I end up failing after a few movements when I feel like I got it, I mean I believe every being can have one it is just hard to obtain it." Aphrodite told Issei, who looked at her with wide eyes, before he tried to think of what to say.

"Well, nothing is honestly easy, I mean my transformations were combinations of hard work, luck, or some universal bullshit, but I know one thing and that is that your own will and heart will help you form the transformation you are trying to achieve, so relax, and let's enjoy our day here in Paris." Issei spoke up after a few moments, making Aphrodite look at him for a moment, before nodding her head.

"Yea, I am not going to miss the chance to enjoy something like this to be in the city of love due to negative thoughts or doubts." Aphrodite claim with a small smile, which Issei returned, before they walked around everywhere they could go to until it was time for there reservations for dinner.

*Around midnight*

"I wounder how Aphrodite's date went, what do you think Artemis?" Irina asked Artemis, who was looking at the door, before looking at Irina as she was holding George in her arms, feeding him.

"I do not know, anything could happen, and we would not know until they come back." Artemis answered Irina, but before another word could be spoken, the front door open reveling Aphrodite and Issei, but they were shocked to see that Aphrodite had a light shade of pink hair, a golden aura around her, and a pair of see through golden wings on her head.

"Hey you three...yea, Aphrodite just transformed during our date, after we were at this one place and we kissed, had a picture taken of us during said kiss, which lead to her transforming." Issei spoke up as he was rubbing the back of his head, while both Artemis and Irina looked at him with wide eyes and mouth dropped onto the ground.

"That...actually sounds like something that sounds a hundred percent true, as well as expected." Artemis admitted, which made Issei shrug his shoulders at what she said, while Aphrodite just looked at something that was in her hands.

"Yea, it was surprising at first, but after putting a few things together after a while it was easy to figure out what the heck happened." Issei agreed with Artemis, before rubbing the back of his head, till he heard George making some baby noises, which caught his attention, before he looked at George, who was lifting both of his hands towards Issei, which made both Issei and Irina smile when they saw George doing that.

"I guess that George wants to spend time with his daddy." Irina commented, making Issei smile a bit when he heard what Irina said.

"Well then I will take him off your hands." Issei told Irina, before he grabbed George and started to walk up stairs, while he was playing with his son, as he was being careful as he was walking up the stairs, which unknown to him for the most part the girls were watching him with smiles on their faces, after Aphrodite finally got out of her thoughts, before the three girls decided to talk about the date the red dragon and the goddess of love had.

*The next day*

'Hmm...a new day, another chance to take one of the girls out on a date, but who is the question.' Issei thought while humming, as he was holding a barely awake George and Sabrina in his arms, till a green glow appeared on his hand.

 **[You should probably take Amaterasu out next, so you can, well you know get the goddesses done with, then you can take the other girl's out, but I would hurry, I know when someone is going into heat soon, and let me tell you either one of the Neko sister's will be going through heat, and when that happens, either one of two things will happen, the white hair one will be stopped and you will have to wait for a while, or the black hair one will get to you and in three months you will have another child in this house, with the case that you will have to deal with Raynare, who will not lose to Kuroka, since she will go to the room and we will have another Irina and Xenovia thing going on, and let me tell you that will be crazy, to which this may go on and Tiamat will join, which you should take out third after taking Raynare, and Kuroka out in that order, since she will get mad easily, then I suggest you get the three strongest woman and take them out on a date, but most likely you will have to take them all out at the same time, once done it will get tricky since many things can happen, so with that said Ophis will be curious after a while so she can be taken care of for later, so either Sona or Akeno is next, then take the other out, go to Murayama, Le fay, Asia, Tsubasa, Tomoe, Ravel, Kiyome, Ophis, Bennia, Xenovia, then you finish it off with Irina, and if my prediction is right then ophis will get to the point that she will come to you, and you will have to take her, reason I say this is that she will ask the girl's how their dates went and then she might ask help on table manners and all that if it comes to it, do you got that Issei?] Ddraig told Issei, who thought about what Ddraig said, before nodding his head to what he said.**

'Yea, I got it, thanks for your help Ddraig, I probably could not make it this far without your help, and the past users, but do not worry about the plan I have for Amaterasu, since I have the best idea of what to do.' Issei thought with a smile on his face, before he looked at his two children in his arms, before smiling, to which he stood up from the chair he was sitting on, before walking upstairs, and putting them in their two cribs that were in his room, before slowly and quietly leaving his room, while he kept his eyes on the kids, and the moment that he left the room and closed the door, he slowly turned around, to see the next girl he was going to take out on a date, Amaterasu.

 _"_ I see that put the kids to sleep." Amaterasu spoke with a smile on her face, which Issei returned with his own smile.

"Yea, but you also helped me in trying to find you." Issei replied, making the goddess of the sun look at Issei with a raised eyebrow, as her eyes were looking at his with curiosity showing in her eyes, as she wondered what Issei wanted to say to her.

"Oh? What do you need me for?" Amaterasu asked Issei with a raised eyebrow, as Issei gave her a small smile.

"Well I was going to ask if you wanted to go out on a date." Issei answered Amaterasu, who looked at him with wide eyes, before a bright smile and a small blush appeared on her face.

"That would be lovely Issei, so anything on what I should wear?" Amaterasu questioned, making Issei blink for a moment, till a idea formed in his head.

"Yea, a kimono would be fine, other than that anything else you want to wear would be fine, but the kimono is important to this date." Issei told Amaterasu, who nodded her head, as Issei started to walk away.

"...Which Kimono should i wear...this will be a tough choice..." Amaterasu muttered, before walking to her room, as she kept thinking about what kimono she should wear for her date with Issei.

*A few hours later*

"Come on Sabrina you need to have your milk." Irina spoke to her daughter in her arms, who was making a face, making all the girls that lives in the house, except Amaterasu, look at the scene with a small smile on their face.

"I think she is just a daddy's girl, I mean every time you feed her Issei is around , or she is in her crib, so maybe that is the reason why she is not drinking her milk, besides you have to remember that she fell asleep a almost all day yesterday due to the fact that she kept waking up the night before." Raynare told Irina, who sighed at what the fallen said, before looking at the stairs for a moment.

"I know that while the boy's are mommy boy's, Sabrina is a daddy's girl, and we learned this the time Issei went into training, which is a main reason we went with him, not only so he can spend time with the kids, but also due to the fact that Sabrina keeps looking at Issei with interest, as if she is like...I guess the best example is how Kunou looks at Issei." Irina replied, as she looked at Sabrina, who was frowning, before she turn her head to the stairs, and her eyes soon brighten with a smile soon appearing on her face with a few seconds, making Irina blink for a moment, before she looked at the stairs and her eyes widen when she saw Issei walking down the stairs wearing a black kimono which was held in place by a red sash, which soon brought the attention of the other girls who were looking at him with small blushes on their faces.

"Yea I kinda figure she was a daddy's girl the moment she looked at me, that and she is very clinging." Issei claimed with a small smile on his face, before it soon widen when his eyes met Sabrina, who started to wave at him, which everyone noticed.

"It is strange it seems like she recognizes you, and is processing everything very easily." Asia spoke up in awe, which made Issei rub the back of his head when he heard what Asia said.

"That is actually the case, remember she is part dragon, angle and human, so the dragon part of her is recognizing my scent and ever since her birth she recognizes me as her father, or it might be something else, but hey I am not complaining, though before I leave I should feed Sabrina." Issei replied, before he walked towards Irina, who handed him Sabrina, and started to feed her the milk, which she gladly drank from.

"Well this proves it, she is a daddy's girl, we all tried to help Irina feed her, but she is stubborn like no tomorrow." Murayama claimed, which made Issei look at her with a grin on his face, before he looked at Sabrina, who was gladly enjoying being in his arms.

"Well with Issei as a father do you honestly think that she would not be a daddy's girl?" A voice suddenly spoke up, making everyone look to where the stairs were and saw what made them all gasp, since the person that spoke was Amaterasu herself, as she was now wearing a pure white kimono, that had red marking on it, which Issei soon realized that they were markings that represented her own being, the goddess of the sun, along with a red sash, which was as equally as red as her red lips, other than that was that her hair was tied into a bun, with two curly like strands of hair on both sides of her face.

"Whoa..." Issei mumbled under his breath, as Sabrina looked at Amaterasu, before frowning for a moment, before she pointed at Irina, which made Issei look at her for a moment in confusion, which made everyone look at her for a few moments since they did not understand what Sabrina was doing, until Ophis tilted her head for a moment.

"I think that she wants you to only look at Irina with awe..." Ophis stated, making everyone look at her for a moment, before looking at Sabrina, who was still pointing at Irina.

"...I feel like given the chance she will be a super genius in the future, cause just from one look from her I can tell she is understanding what we are saying right at this moment." Issei claimed, causing everyone to blink at what he said for a moment, before they looked at Sabrina, as she was still pointing at Irina with a pout now appearing on her face.

"Why don't you just say something about Irina, maybe she will calm down a bit and finish her milk." Yasaka suggested, which made Issei look at her for a moment, before shrugging his shoulders.

"Worth a shot...Sabrina, I love your mother as much as I love Amaterasu and all the others, so there is no need to be moody." Issei said, before speaking to Sabrina, as he gave her a small kiss on her forehead, making the small infant tilt her head for a moment, before a smile appeared on her face.

"A great father you became Issei...ok, well I guess me and Issei will be off, we will be back later, so until then." Amaterasu whispered, before talking to everyone, as Issei gave Sabrina to Irina, who smiled at Issei when she noticed that Sabrina drank her bottle and immediately fell to sleep, before kissing her on the cheek, and left with the sun goddess.

"So ready to go to the place I have planed?" Issei asked Amaterasu, as she nodded her head at what he said.

"Yes, but I am curious where are we going?" Amaterasu questioned, making Issei grin at what she asked.

"We are going to that restaurant that you have been talking about with the other girls about." Issei answered her, which made her eyes widen at what he said, before a big smile appeared on her face.

'Yep, I am totally not regretting on joining this harem of his.' Amaterasu thought, as she continued to follow Issei.

*Two hours later, location unknown*

"I have to say Issei, dinner was wonderful." Amaterasu told Issei, who gave her a small grin, as they were walking on the sidewalk.

"Well I am glad that you enjoyed it." Issei replied, which she replied with a small smile on her face until she stopped, making Issei stop and turn to look at her.

"Issei, you know I heard about Athena and Aphrodite gaining transformations, but I hate to say one thing about that, they were not the first goddesses that gained a transformation...since I had one for a long time, but I never had to use it before, that and it was sealed away, but I never bothered with the seal, now though, after looking at it, I broken it, and I would like if you were the first person I show this form to." Amaterasu told Issei, causing his eyes to widen at what she said, before he shook the thoughts he was having, and nodded his head to what she asked, and once she saw him nodding his head a blinding light appeared, making Issei cover his eyes, but as the light died down Issei saw Amaterasu once again, but he noticed that she changed, her hair was a shiny silver, with her eyes now gold and were as bright as the sun, but before he could say anything he was blinded by another golden light, that disappeared after a moment, and he was shocked to now see golden astral like angel wings appearing on her back, along with some red markings that appeared on her body, from her hands which was two thick red circles, and red triangles under her eyes pointing down, but another thing that he noticed was that she had a golden tiara like item on her head.

"...Wow...you really look like a true goddess in that form, I mean before sure, but this is something beyond that." Issei said in awe, making Amaterasu blush when she heard what Issei said.

"Thank you...now come on it is time to head home." Amaterasu claimed, before turning back to normal, to then walk away, leaving Issei by himself looking at where she was standing a few moments ago.

'Crazy life I have...but after everything I went through I actually don't mind crazy anymore.' Issei thought with a smile on his face, before he chased after Amaterasu.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **There we go another chapter done, sorry it may have taken a little longer than expected, it is just planing, and all that, plus the fact that I tried to make everything try to fit in this chapter, might have failed on that one, I honestly do not know, but if you have any questions then feel free to ask or PM me, but with that said, I hope that you all liked this chapter, and I will see you all next time, so till next time everyone.**

 **Complete Harem- Irina (Main girl), Raynare, Kuroka, Asia, Xenovia, Serafall, Gabriel, Penemue, Rossweisse, Yasaka, Artemis, Akeno, Koneko, Ophis, Ravel, Amaterasu, Le fay, Aphrodite, Tiamat, Murayama, Gaia, Bennia, Tsubasa, Elmenhilde Karnstein, Kiyome Abe** , **Tomoe, Sona, Jeanne**

 **Void**


	25. Chapter 25

**Another round of dates- Neko and Crow, to the three strongest women**

 **Hey everyone I am back again with another chapter for all of you, but before anything else a question-**

 **author god- I know, I honestly tried to make it work, but then it became...well I think you saw the results yourself, so all I can do is try to improve.**

 **Now with that said, I do not own Highschool DxD, or anything related to it, I do own the story though, but with that said, I hope you all enjoy the chapter, and yea, Enjoy everyone!**

 **"Talk"**

 **'Thoughts'**

 **[Ddraig speak/thought]**

 **{Albion speak/thought}**

 **(Vitra speaks/thoughts)**

 ***Location/time change***

 **(Flashback)**

* * *

"Another day, and well honestly another day to take the girls out on a date...so where to take Kuroka, then tomorrow I will take Raynare on a date, good think I took Koneko out on a date before this date otherwise things might have been a bit messy, but where to take Kurkoa...hmm...knowing her there are not a lot of options...she wants nothing fancy, but I do not want to take her to anything cheap or is like trash since the two of us have been through a lot, and she save me life a few times...that and she hates things that are half ass and really cheap that it is like shit...so something casual...hmm...the best thing I can come up with is...yeah that will do, there is still a tiny bit of summer left somewhere, but where to go generally, around here, or...got it." Issei spoke to himself in a low voice, as he got up from his bed, and went to grab some clothes, before entering his bathroom, and once he came out he was wearing a red button up shirt that had under it a black long sleeves shirt, with blue jeans, and dark red sneakers, before he left the room, and started to walk down the hall, till he bumped into someone.

"Ow, that hurt Issei, what has you so distracted today? Nya~" A voice Issei knew that belonged to the girl he was thinking about at the moment, Kuroka, who was standing up rubbing her back, due to the fact that she landed on her back, while she was glaring at Issei, who blinked a few times when he was face to face with her.

"Huh, well I be, the person that is on the mind appears before me today." Issei claimed with a small smile on his face, which made Kuroka blush at what Issei said, before she raised an eyebrow at what he said.

"What are you talking about Issei? Nya~" Kuroka questioned, making Issei rub the back of his head when he saw the look that she had on her face.

"Well I wanted to take you out on a date, and I just came up with the best place that I could think of." Issei answered the black haired neko, who looked at him with wide eyes, and a bright blush appearing on her face, before a soft smile appeared on her face.

"Really? Well it makes me happy to hear that Issei..." Kuroka told Issei, which made Issei look at her with a small hint of surprise when he heard that she did not say 'Nya~' at the end of her sentence, before he shook his head for a moment, and looked at Kuroka in the eyes.

"Well you better believe it, so I would suggest you get dress up, and wear something that is casual, no kimono, fancy dresses, formal, or anything of such, just something casual." Issei replied with a big grin, making Kuroka look at him for a few moments, before she nodded her head at what he said.

"Alright, then I will get ready, you just go wait down stairs, it won't take long for me to get ready...hopefully." Kurkoa said with a small smirk on her face, before she walked off to her room, which made Issei look at her as she walked away, before he shakes his head with a smile on his face.

"I wounder if she will like where I am going to take them...shit I just realize that I have to fight Azazel tomorrow, then I have to fight Michael the day after that...ugh, this is just not my day...well the next few days won't be my day I guess." Issei muttered, as he walked down stairs and went into the kitchen to get something to eat, but when he came out of the kitchen he noticed that he did not see anyone, which confused him a bit, till he looked at the time and saw that it was a few minutes after ten in the morning, which made Issei for a moment.

"Everyone left to your parents, they wanted to talk to them, that and they wanted to see the kids after three months." Kuroka spoke casually, making Issei turn to where she was, before he blushed when he looked at her, and saw that she was wearing a black short black skirt, black leggings, a loose black top that covered her left shoulder, and black saddles that had a bit of gold to it, but as she saw the look that Issei was giving her she gave him a small smirk.

"Huh...is that so, I wounder what they are doing at the moment." Issei muttered under his breath, but Kuroka heard him.

"There is no need to worry about that for now, so come on now, let's go on that date you mentioned. Nya~" Kuroka told Issei, who blinked for a moment, before a smile appeared on his face, as he nodded his head to what she said.

"Yes, but I would suggest that you hide your tails and ears, otherwise we will have to deal with a bunch of people looking at us, and thinking things that will lead to us fighting armies on men for a while." Issei replied, before he looked at Kuroka for a seconded and pointed out her cat like features, which made her blink for a moment, before she realized what he was talking about, and started to blush for a bit before she hid her cat ears and tails, which made her look to a mirror that was on a wall, and frown for a bit when she saw what she looked like.

"You know it is a bit strange to see myself with without my ears and tails...even more so when every time I do this I lose my 'Nya~' tick." Kuroka claimed with slight narrowed eyes, causing Issei to blink at what she said.

"I actually never knew that to be honest...but I do have to admit that seeing you without your cat ears and tails is something new to me still." Issei stated, as he tilted his head, making Kuroka roll her eyes when she heard what he said.

"Well now you know, oh and by the way, I think I know who plan on taking on a date tomorrow, and let me tell you Issei, if it is her the you have to deal with both your neko and fallen at the same time, cause I want a child." Kuroka told Issei with a wink, making him blink at what she just said, as she just walked away, leaving a stun Issei standing right in front of the front door.

"...Ddraig is it wrong that I am turn on by what she said, because if it is I rather not be wrong, cause it just sounds so right in my mind." Issei muttered, as Ddraig laughed inside his mind, before Issei started to hurry to be next to Kuroka.

"You know I never asked where are we going?" Kuroka asked Issei, who looked at her for a moment, before a grin appeared on his face.

"Simple...have you ever been to Hawaii?" Issei replied with a amused smile and a raised eyebrow, causing Kuroka to look at him with wide eyes, but before she could say anything Issei grabbed her bridal style and flew off, though as this happened if anyone heard they would hear Kuroka making a cute 'eep' sound.

*A few hours later*

"Hmm...I wounder where Kuroka and Issei are?" Le fay asked the person next to her, who happened to be Koneko, who just looked at her for a moment, before shrugging her shoulders.

"I don't know...I do know that he is taking those he did not take on a date out, and that is it, and then we talk about it later, as some of you call it girl talk...something that I am not interested in that much." Koneko replied, before hearing some munching in front of her, making her eyes widen, before looking to the kitchen table to see Ophis there looking at both her and Le fay blankly, while eating chocolate.

"...I do not understand dating...I suppose that Issei will take me on one I suppose...?" Ophis questioned, which Le fay answered by nodding her head, causing Ophis to tilt her head, before continuing to eat her chocolate, before she froze and her ears twitch for a moment, as she now looked at the door, and saw that it soon opened reveling Issei and Kuroka walking inside both wearing straw hats, sunglasses, and are wearing flower necklaces, along with that they were both holding bags in their hands.

"Aloha everyone, me and Issei are back from Hawaii." Kuroka called out loud, as Issei soon walked inside wearing a flower necklace, and shades.

"...You two went to Hawaii...? Cool." Koneko spoke with a small smile on her face, which made Kuroka smile, making her cat ears and tails appear.

"You bet, it was lovely! Nya~" Kuroka claimed, causing Issei to roll his eyes a bit.

"It was, but I am going to bed, I have been feeling really tired these last few days, more so than usual." Issei told the girls, before he walked upstairs, but what he did not notice was that Kuroka was looking at him with a worried look appearing in her eyes for a spit second.

'It is that energy in him, it keeps reacting in a way that is making his body change, but for how it will turn out in the end, all I can hope for is that it will be nothing but for the good.' Kuroka thought, as Le fay was asking her questions about her date, which she answered, with both Koneko and Ophis listening to what the two were talking about.

*The next day*

'Hmm...missing people around somewhere in Europe? Strange, could be Cao Cao and his group, but then again, what would he want with most of these people, because I doubt that they would have a sacred gear or something as such that he would find important, unless they do...hmm, something to look into for later, but right now it is time to enjoy some good old fashion breakfast, bacon, eggs, and pancakes, something I came to really love when I was in America, I wounder though will any of my kids enjoy the same kinda food I like? Eh...I will worry about that later, but right now it is time to eat, then go find Raynare to get ready for a date around maybe noon.' Issei thought, as he looked at the newspaper he was reading, before looking at his food that was in front of him and smile at it, to which he started to eat, until his eyes were soon covered by some hands.

"You know this is a really big weakness of yours, when there is a good combination of food in front of you, that leads to you leaving so many openings." Raynare told Issei, who just chuckled at what she said.

"You mean like your weakness for dango, donuts, and milkshakes?" Issei questioned, making Raynare pout at what he said.

"That was a low blow, even for you, nd I can see your reason for saying that now that I am thinking about it, but no matter, from what I hear you want to take me out on a date." Raynare replied with a blank look on her face, as Issei shrugged his shoulders.

"Pretty much, since our first date ended with me being dead, so I thought we might as well have a better date that would be out first date." Issei claimed as he was eating his food, but he could tell that Raynare made a painful wince when he mentioned their first date to her.

"Yea...I'm sorry again, about you know...killing you and all that..." Raynare told Issei awkwardly with a depressed look appearing in her eyes, making Issei look up, and saw that look, which made him wince when he saw it appeared in her eyes.

"Ok, no dark thoughts Raynare, it is ok, if you didn't then there might have been a bunch of different ways things could have gone down...wow there are a lot of things that could have happen, many of them are accidents and some are something else...jeez, that something to put into thought." Issei replied with a stern look, before his eyes widen as he was speaking his thoughts out loud, causing Raynare to sweatdrop at what Issei was saying.

"You know this is a thing that I hate, when some crazy idea gets into your head you get to lost in thought, and usually don't come out of the clouds until someone forces you to come out of them...and you are still lost in thought are you...?" Raynare spoke up, before questioning if Issei was paying attention to what she was saying, and just as she thought he was in deep thought mumbling stuff here and there, until he shook his head for a moment to get himself together, and looked at Raynare with a sheepish look, as he was rubbing the back of his head awkwardly when he realized what he did.

"I spaced out again did I...?" Issei asked, which Raynare replied by nodding her head, causing Issei to sigh, making Raynare giggle.

"Well I only wish that you did it with glasses on, cause you look really cute when you are so deep in thought with glasses on." Raynare told Issei, who blinked at what she said, as a blush appeared on his face when she said that.

"I do not look cute with glasses on...at least I think, I only wear glasses when I am reading, or when I am busy working on something that I need to write down, when it is either a design, seal, attack, or something that I want to write down so one day if someone needs to they can look at my notes to help them...but they will have to be apart of the family for that to work, cause I am working on a way so that people with certain DNA can access the notes that I will make." Issei replied with a straight face, before going into detail about wearing glasses and his work, which made Raynare look at him with a mixture of awe and disbelief.

"Well that is actually really interesting in my opinion, but anyway we have a date today right?" Raynare asked Issei, who froze fro a moment, before nodding his head at what she asked him.

"Yep, we are going to do our first date the right way." Issei claimed, which made Raynare look at him with wide eyes, before a soft smile appeared on her face when he said that they were going to fix their first date.

"That is nice to be honest, I always wanted a do over, and this is the best I am going to get." Raynare stated with a smile, which Issei returned.

"Then it might be good if we started to get ready." Issei replied with a smile on his face, causing Raynare to nod her head at what he said, and the second he finished his breakfast both of them went to their rooms to get dress.

*Two hours later*

"Wow, it feels weird being at this same spot again." Raynare commented, as both her and Issei were looking at the water fountain from the time they had their first date, which she was wearing the same thing she wore on their first date together, but bigger, while Issei wore almost the exact same thing, except that he was wearing a black leather jacket.

"Yea that tends to happen when you realize something big happened, I mean this is where it all started, the start of a story that goes into chaos, and leads to many people finding the potential that they never had seen in themselves before, along with some people having things going from romance to something like hatred, madness, and a bunch of rivals that want to honestly surpass the will, and from what they said that the person has." Issei claimed, which made Raynare look at him with a raised eyebrow when she heard what he said.

"You got that from that manga that you read before did you, cause that sounds like something that was in that book, and I am not going to disagree that I read that book, because I honestly love that series." Raynare told Issei, who grinned at what she said.

"I know that you do, and I love the fact that you knew it." Issei stated, before he looked at the sky and saw that it was orange looking, which Raynare also noticed and let a small frown appeared on her face, before she looked at Issei.

"The sun is setting." Raynare claimed with no emotion appearing on her face, making Issei look at her with a frown on his face, before a smirk started to slowly appear on his face.

"You know that there was something that I always wanted to do on our first date." Issei told Raynare, who sighed for a moment and looked at him, but before she could say anything Issei kissed her on the lips, shocking her for a moment, before she replied to the kiss and started to kiss back with a bit of passion before she wrapped her arms around his neck, which Issei replied by wrapping his arms around her waist, making her bring her legs up and wrap them around his waist as she started to moan when they both started to use a bit of tongue into the kiss, before they separated for a moment.

"Can we head home now, cause I really need you right now." Raynare spoke quickly, before kissing Issei again, who made his dragon wings appeared out of his back, before flying in the air to their home, with his eyes close, which is impressive, but in a matter of a few seconds they were at the front door of the house, which Issei open quickly by using his left hand, before entering the house and closing it, to only walk up the stairs to head to his room, which once they made it to it, Issei open the door with his left hand once again, before entering and closing the door, while they were still kissing the whole time.

"Wow, you two sure do move fast, I thought I was going to have to wait until it was dark for you two to appear here, but I am happy that I was wrong. Nya~" A voice spoke, causing both Issei and Raynare to separate from their kiss to look at the person who spoke, who was Kuroka, but they were both surprised to see that she was laying on Issei's bed naked, which made Issei gulp for a moment, leading to Raynare to moan for a moment, before looking at Kuroka with a annoyed look appearing on her face when she saw that she was on Issei's bed, but also a bit aroused by seeing her naked.

"What are you doing here, I thought you had him yesterday, so why are you here?" Raynare asked Kuroka, as she was grinding on Issei, who had to hold back a twich when she was doing this, which made Kuroka raise an eyebrow for a moment, before she smiled at Raynare.

"Nope, I wanted both of us to get our man on the same night, so in other words, we will be playing for both teams tonight." Kuroka answered Raynare, whose eyes widen for a moment, before she saw Kuroka walking towards both her and Issei, till she grabbed her chin and started to kiss her, making Issei look at the two with wide eyes, for a moment, before lust started to appear in his eyes, when the two separated, leaving them both daze for a moment, till Issei lifted Kuroka up with his left arm, making her wrap her arms around his chest, as Issei walked them towards the bed, and put them down, as he started to undress, but as he was doing that Kuroka was helping Raynare undress till all three of them were as naked as the day they were born.

"Well then Issei, which one of us are you going to start with first?" Raynare asked with a lustful smile on her face, which made Issei looked at her with narrowed eyes.

"That is for me to decide, and to be honest, I feel that a certain crow needs some." Issei stated, which made Raynares eyes widen, until Issei spread her legs, and brought his mouth to her lower lips, to which he started to lick them, making Raynare moan in pleasure, which made Kuroka, who was watching, smirk at the two, before she started to crawl towards Raynare's face.

"Now, now Raynare, you are not the only one that needs some loving here, so how about you use that mouth for some good uses Nya~." Kuroka told Raynare seductively, before sitting on her, which she started to moan when she felt Raynare licking her lower lips, but Raynare stopped moaning while licking Kuroka's lower lips when Issei stopped licking hers, until he impaled himself into her regions, causing her to moan loudly into Kuroka, who mewled every second.

"Mhm, you like that don't you Raynare? How about I give it to you roughly!" Issei growled for a moment, as his slow pumps, started to become fast and wild, to which loud slapping noises were heard, and Raynare started to scream into Kuroka, who started to dig her nails in the bed.

"Ugh, more, fuck her more Issei, so she can scream loudly into me. Nya!" Kuroka meowed, which soon became louder as Issei started to pump into Raynare faster, until he felt her tighten around him, but he did not stopped, he only went faster, and faster, until her let out a loud groan of pleasure, and released his sperm into Raynare, who moaned so loud, as Kuroka who was coming every few ten seconds or less had her biggest orgasm she felt, before she became limp.

"I...think...she is...done for now. Nya~" Kuroka panted, as she looked at Raynare who passed out, but before she could do anything else, she was suddenly picked up by Issei, who stick his dick inside of her, causing her to come the very moment he entered her, before he started to move inside her when he held her to a wall, which she wrapped her legs around his waist so that she can stay attached to Issei.

"Don't think that I did not see how you watching what I did to Raynare, cause I saw the looks you were giving, and guess what, you are going to get the same thing." Issei growled near her ear, making Kuroka blush, before Issei started to pump into her the same way he did to Raynare, which made her crash into the wall repeatedly as she was giving her release every second, until she passed out when Issei release into her, and when he did he bit her shoulder, making Kuroka scream, until she blacked out, but before anything else Issei felt someone wrapped their arms around his neck.

"Do not thnk that this is the end Issei, since I still need that bite, and a bit more love from you." Raynare purred into Issei's ear, making his eyes widen for a moment until a smirk appeared on his face.

"Well then it is a good thing I still have a bit more in me...yeah this will take all night." Issei declared with a dark look in his eyes, making Raynare look at him with wide eyes, before the same look appeared in her eyes.

*In the morning*

"...I hate the sunlight..." Issei groaned, as he opened his eyes and looked up, while there was a reflection of light that hit him in the eyes, before he looked to his left and right to see both Raynare and Kuroka hugging his sides, and as they did that he noticed that they had the same tattoos as Irina, and Xenovia, but when he looked at how many rings they had three and two rings on their wrist, respectively, as far as Issei could see from their right arms, causing him to blink for a moment, before smiling.

 **[You better get some clothes on partner, cause I sense Azazel is coming, and he is really pissed off, so either you did something, or he knows that you had sex with his daughter without his permission.] Ddraig told Issei, whose eyes widen in surprise at what he heard.**

"The fuck, why the hell would he feel like that...unless Raynare was a daddy's girl when she was younger, which lead to Azazel becoming secretly protective of her, and with that said he did not want her to get the easy way of like and trying to become lazy and all that and think she is some queen or something, but if that is the case...well fuck this will be one hell of a day..." Issei muttered under his breath, as he started to find a way to get out of the grip of the two girls that were holding him, before getting out of bed, and wore his boxers, and got on some pants, before running down stairs and open the front door, to see an angry Azazel with a light spear in his hands, as if it was a sign to show that he was ready to kill people.

"Hey Issei, I here to talk to you...now I am not mad that you had sex with my daughter since she cares about you, how do I know this well there are a few spies that work for me, heaven, and the devils that tell us certain things, but let this be known Issei, do one thing that upsets her, and if I hear that she is destroyed mentally or emotionally by you, I will stab this light spear into you through your ass, are we clear, if so then good day, because I do not have a lot of time to be here, oh and Penemue told me to tell you that you have to take her, Gabriel, and Serafall out on a date tonight." Azazel told Issei, before flying away, as he threw the spear in front of Issei's legs, making him look at where Azazel was with wide eyes, and said nothing, before he slowly backed away, and closed the front door.

 **[...We got extremely lucky...] Ddraig claime, to which Issei nodded his head before he decided to head to his room to decide what to do about his date with the three strongest women from the fallens, angels, and devils.**

'I'm going to call some help to think about what to do.' Issei thought, as he walked up the stairs to head to his room.

*Later that night*

"Hmm...yea this should be fine, clothes is all good, not to fancy, but not to casual, I got a good spot at a decent place for me and the girls to do to, now I have something to ask you Kiba, Saji." Issei spoke up, as he looked at himself, and saw that he was wearing black slacks, black sneakers, a red shirt with a collar that showed a bit of his collar bones, while right behind him were Kiba and Saji, who looked at him with a raised eyebrow, and surprise respectively of course.

"What do you need to say to us Issei, is it something important?" Saji asked Issei, who looked at him for a few moments, before looking at Kiba, which made both of them look at Issei in wounder.

"Well Saji, you never took Momo or Ruruko, and Kiba you did not take Tsubaki out on a date either right?" Issei asked both of them, making them look at Issei with a dressed look on their faces.

"Jeez, way to press a button that makes me both angry and depress, since I can't think of a place to take either of them on a date, and to make things worse we have been busy with the events that are going on at school, and devil society stuff." Saji told Issei, who nodded his head at the part about politics, before he looked at Kiba, who just nodded his head at what Saji said.

"That is similar to me to be honest, only thing that is worse is that me and everyone is fighting Rias's cousin, who is similar to you when it comes to training the body, which is surprising to anyone that knows how you train, other than that, both me and Tsubaki are from different peerages, which makes it almost impossible due to where we stand in politics, and about our jobs that is given to us, which is something that neither of us like whatsoever, cause this is the first relationship that either of us had with someone." Kiba added, making Issei growl at how the system works for them, before he noticed the curious look on both of their faces.

"This is why I hate politics, but there is honestly nothing I can do to change it, since I know that there are people there that feel like tradition should be kept the same, since they don't comprehend evolution, but besides that I got these tickets for this event that someone I know wants me to attend to in America, most likely at California, I have to double check, but I was given four tickets, but each ticket counts for two people, in other words a date, so it is a perfect event to go to, since I called Sona about it...well she heard about the event, and she claimed that she liked the movie, and wanted to go to the event, and I thought why the hell not and try to get you two to join...I was also going to try to get Vali to join as well, I have to call him, so what do you two say are you two interested?" Issei spoke to the two reincarnated devils, who looked at each other for a few moments, before looking at Issei with a questionable look on their faces.

"What is the theme of the event?" Saji asked Issei, who grinned at the question.

"That is simple it is about grease." Issei answered with a grin that was not leaving his face, but he was soon disappointed when he saw the confused looks on both of their faces, especially on Saji's face.

"How is it possible to be there and at California at the same...oh! You were talking about the movie, yea that actually makes more sense now that I am thinking about it." Saji claimed, which made Issei look at him with a blank look on his face.

"Why...just...never mind, just forget it, I just want forget what you just said, and explain the event to both of you, so the event is simple, you both need to act like, nerds, or jocks, and because of the letter I am going to have to dress up as a jock, so whatever you two pick is fine if it is one of the two, I will send you both pictures of what you are suppose to dress like, and how it would look, but other than that I think we got the easiest thing, since it is somewhat simple, well it is simple to me at least, but yeah, what do you two think about it?" Issei said with a small sigh as he looked at the two to see what they thought, but all he got was both of them looking at ground thinking about what he said.

"I...well that actually might be the best choice to be honest, but only Momo might come since she likes that movie, since I heard her, Sona, and Tsubaki talking about the film which I have to admit I actually liked after I saw it once, but that is all honestly, so I guess that I will agree to your offer, because I honestly have no other idea on where to take Momo on a date." Saji claimed while he rubbing the back of his neck, which Issei nodded his head at what Saji said, before looking at Kiba, who gave him a small smile and nodded his head.

"That will help, thank you Issei, but with that said, what time is the event, and what date will it be on?" Kiba added, making Issei think about the question he asked.

"Well I will send you a message on what day it will be on, and the time, along with the pictures I said that I would send to you two, also after this I think you should tell the girls what is going on, I will tell Sona in the morning, as well as see if Vali wants to join us in coming to the event, but for now I have a three girls waiting for me to take them on a date, and I rather not keep them waiting." Issei told both Saji and Kiba, who nodded their head at what Issei said, before he walked out of the room leaving the two of them in there with nothing to do, before they grabbed their phones, and decided to call their girlfriends.

*A few minutes later*

"It is nice to see that you came Issei." A voice spoke, as Issei who was walking towards the entrance of the restaurant in front of him turn around, to see a sight before him that made him gain a small hint of red on his face, because in front of him was Serafall in a black low cut dress that barely reached her knees, with her hair straight and was blowing in the wind slightly, as she also wore black heels, but then he noticed that two women were next to her, one was a blond haired woman, whose hair had a small amount of curls at the end, wearing a white dress that looked really elegant as it reached to her knees, as she also wore white heels, the final woman, was wearing a very dark purple dress that can be mistaken as black which was around her thigh which was also hugging her body, as she wore a matching color of heels, and Issei knew that these women were Gabriel and Penemue, who was looking a bit nervous and had a wide grin on their face, respectively.

"Wow...you three look amazing..." Issei breathed out in amazement, which made the three women blush when they heard what Issei said.

"Thank you Issei, but you better be ready after dinner, cause we expect you to satisfy all three of us until we are full." Penemue told Issei with a small purr that was heard in her voice, making Gabriel blush when she heard that, while Issei was left stun, and in the process he did not noticed that all three women walked passed him and entered the restaurant.

'Man...I actually never saw this coming to be honest.' Issei thought with a stun look on his face, before he walked into the restaurant himself, to start his crazy night.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **Another chapter done, and another complete or whatever, so hey, I guess some were expecting a lemon or something at the end right, well yea, my problem is that I tried, but it always did not work, or some how it would always would disappear, yea strange, and to be honest doing a lemon for more than one girl at the same time is a little new to me, now if someone would like to help, I would not mind, if someone did something on the side I would not mind or in other words, I might make the lemons into a different thing thing, so that the story may progress, cause I tend to get lose and become awkward...yea forget that part, I will just leave that out, if I get a no, then well I will try to make a lemon, yes, then well...I have a lot of work to do, anyways if you have any questions feel free to ask away, or just PM me, either one, whichever you feel comfortable with, but I hope that you like the chapter, and I will see you you in the next chapter, so till next time everyone.**

 **Complete Harem- Irina (Main girl), Raynare, Kuroka, Asia, Xenovia, Serafall, Gabriel, Penemue, Rossweisse, Yasaka, Artemis, Akeno, Koneko, Ophis, Ravel, Amaterasu, Le fay, Aphrodite, Tiamat, Murayama, Gaia, Bennia, Tsubasa, Elmenhilde Karnstein, Kiyome Abe** , **Tomoe, Sona, Jeanne**

 **Void**


	26. Chapter 26

**Two kings, and A dance**

 **Hello everyone I am back with the next chapter for all of you, now as for questions, I got none, which means well that there is no questions...huh...anyway onto the usual, I do not own anything of Highschool DxD or any other anime, music or anything else, except maybe the transformation ideas, oh and I own the story idea too, but other than that I hope that you all enjoy the chapter, and yea, enjoy.**

 **"Talk"**

 **'Thoughts'**

 **[Ddraig speak/thought]**

 **{Albion speak/thought}**

 **(Vitra speaks/thoughts)**

 ***Location/time change***

 **(Flashback)**

* * *

"...Ugh...Best night of my life..." Issei muttered under his breath, as he looked to his left and right, only to see a naked Serafall on his left, a equally naked Gabriel on his right, and finally Penemue laying on his chest, with all three of them having their wings out, which Issei noticed that they all had twelve wings out of their back, but he also noticed that they had some sweat of their bodies, and that their hair was stuck a bit on their bodies, making Issei smile, till he also noticed that they had the same mark that the other girls had, but with one ring around their wrist, which made Issei smile a bit.

"Yea, so was it for us...now please let us rest..." Serafall muttered, with Gabriel and Penemue agreeing with her, making Issei roll his eyes for a moment with an amused look on his face, before he looked at the roof with a blank look now appearing on his face.

 **[You know this will be a big challenge now since you have a few girls left to take out, now you have something planed for a few, and some have the type of aura and personality for nothing to fancy, or big or anything related to that, some actually might prefer a family dinner, or something in their liking that they want to be seen with you, but for the next girl, you have to take Tiamat out, she understands the other girls, and she understands making Xenovia and Irina have your children before her...and now probably others, but this will not be easy let me tell you, if you skip her she will kill you, anyone else she will make you a woman in your sleep, so trend carefully, now I have a plan, I actually know many things that she might like, now listen to what I have to say and you will be good.] Ddraig told Issei in a strict tone, which Issei nodded his head with a small fire appearing in his eyes.**

'Alright then, lay it on me Ddraig, I am ready, so let's do this, give me any information that you have.' Issei thought, as Ddraig 'hummed' a bit in thought, before sighing.

 **[Alright, so she can handle the cold and heat really well, she has done some amazing things, with that said, even though she has the looks that might make you think that she should be treated as a royal, or has the looks that makes you think that you have to take her to a really expensive, and really high price place, it is the complete opposite, trust me, I have seen things that would make you pale, even if you are now the second strongest being on the planet, anyways, she may look it, but she actually likes the opposite, now do not think that you can go to a crappy place, cause she hates that as well, just do something in the middle, if you want to take her somewhere she wants to let lose some steam then take her on an adventure or something, or see a movie that she will love like no tomorrow that is either a comedy or a action.] Ddraig replied, making Issei nod his head mentally to what Ddraig was telling him about planing for his date with Tiamat.**

'A lot of stuff to think about, thanks Ddraig, what would I have done without you.' Issei thought with a small sigh of relief, as Ddraig snorted at what Issei claimed in his thoughts.

 **[I can think of a bunch of things that could of happen to you if I did not give you my advice, you could have been force into a fight, another thing that could happen is that Tiamat will find a way in the boosted gear to kick my ass since she would think that I tried to ruin your date with her, and let me tell you that is not something that I want to deal with, but other than my advice I am going to take a nap, and remember to do as I said, otherwise this will go either good, or really really bad.] Ddraig spoke one more time, before Issei could not feel the link between him and Ddraig anyone for now.**

'Some way to leave during the middle of a talk...' Issei thought with a bitter look appearing on his face, before he looked at the faces of the three strongest women, till he sighed and closed his eyes to sleep some more.

*A few hours later*

"Hey Irina, thanks for helping me prepare for my date with Tiamat." Issei thanked Irina, as he was grabbing two bags that had food inside, while Irina looked at him and gave him a smile.

"There is no problem Issei, I am just glad that I could help you." Irina replied, making Issei smile at what she said, before he looked at the clock.

"Well I guess that it is time for me to go and get Tiamat so we can go on our date, I will see you later Irina, and don't worry with luck the kids won't wake up till I get back, or maybe they will stay asleep till the morning." Issei spoke up with a small smile appearing on his face, before he kissed Irina on the cheek, who blushed for a moment, before giving him a lovely smile.

"Alright, well I love you, oh and kill the date...but you know in a good way, nothing bad." Irina told Issei, who rubbed the back of his head, before nodding his head, and headed to the front door, to see Tiamat there, as she wore a dark blue long sleeve shirt, along with a pair of light blue jeans, with a pair of brown boots on her feet.

"So it is time to go, when you told me that we were going on a date, you actually never told me what time it was that we were going to go on a date, so next time, think of that, before you take a girl on a date, otherwise I will hit you." Tiamat said with a blank look on her face, making Issei rub the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Yea, it was not the best thing to do at mind, cause you did not know when we were going to leave, and that could have caused a bunch of problems along the way." Issei replied with a displeased look in his eyes as he looked at the ground, which made Tiamat roll her eyes, before she hit his shoulder, causing him to look at her only to see her smirking at him.

"Well if you want to make it up to me, then you will have to please me after our date in the bedroom, and then give me the one thing that Ddraig promise me long ago Issei." Tiamat told Issei, before giving him a seductive wink, making Issei give her a grin, before he spread his dragon wings out of his back, with Tiamat doing the same thing as him.

"Well then we might as well get this date started with." Issei claimed, before soaring into the sky, with Tiamat following close behind, and within the matter of a few minutes they were at a lake, which confused Tiamat for a moment, as she looked at Issei as if she was going to ask something, but Issei just snapped his fingers and a bunch of candles lit up, with some appearing above the lake, before they circled around a boat that was in the middle of the lake, shocking Tiamat, as she looked at Issei, before looking back at the site in front of her in awe, while Issei just grinned at her.

"How long did this take you to make?" Tiamat breathed out in awe, as Issei now had a thoughtful look on his face.

"That is a tough question, I would like to say a few hours to set this up, but to get it right about half a day I guess." Issei admitted while rubbing his chin in thought, causing Tiamat to look at him with wide eyes.

"Wow, that is amazing, but I have to ask, what is for dinner tonight on this lovely date of ours?" Tiamat asked with a half lid eyes, but they soon became wide when Issei gave her a genuine smile, making her blush a bit when she saw the smile.

"Well it was tough, but I made your favorite food, got some dragon apples, and a bit more, so I think that we should be fine on this date of ours." Issei answered with a smile, making Tiamat's jaw drop a bit, before she shook her head for a moment, and smiled at him, a smile that was a bit sly admitedly.

"Hmm...well you are really trying hard to get on my good side today are you?" Tiamat asked him accusingly, causing Issei to blush at what she said.

"I was just trying to make things good, nothing to go that far into considering at all, but shall we go eat, my fine maiden?" Issei stated, before holding his arm out to Tiamat, who rolled her eyes at what he said, before grabbing his arm with her own.

"Yea, yea, just fuck off with that dame perfect gentleman, cause it is really annoying, so please stop, and never bring that up again, cause I hate it." Tiamat told Issei, who just smirked at her, which annoyed her a bit.

"Well I am someone you have to deal with, plus that was a bit of pay back for trying to tease me...unless you weren't, and if that is the case then I am deeply sorry for acting like a jerk." Issei said, before he trailed off with awkward look appearing on his face, which made Tiamat sigh, before a small giggle came from her mouth, which was barely heard, even to Issei's ear.

"You are so lucky that you are cute otherwise I would have beaten you up to a bloody pulp." Tiamat claimed with a small sigh, making Issei wince.

"Sorry, I just wanted to make some small fun, that was it, nothing else, I never knew you were so sensitive to the whole formal thing." Issei told Tiamat, who looked at him for a few moments, before sighing.

"It is alright, it is just my dragon instincts are just screaming at me about it since reminds me of devil society, and that is a real pain in the ass, since it makes me want to scream every time I hear that, and I can barely handle it, only at formal places they are not there, but non-formal places, it makes me want to murder the person that says it, so I am sorry about that Issei." Tiamat replied in a sadden tone, causing Issei to narrow his eyes for a moment when he heard that tone of voice she used, but he shook his head and silently took a deep breath, and tried to relax.

"It is fine, there is nothing wrong about it, just please, if something is bothering you, just tell me, so I can understand the situation, and if we are done with this, then let's go and eat, otherwise this food will get cold and we will have to deal with a lot of stuff then if that is the case." Issei told Tiamat, with a grin on his face, which when Tiamat saw this, a smile soon started to form on her face, as she nodded her head, and they both began to enjoy there night as they dine, with the moon shining at them as they were enjoying themselves, before they went home, and went to do some other 'activities' in private for the night, but all in all Tiamat would never forget the night she had with Issei.

*In the morning*

'Another night of craziness, but this is my last night doing this since, I doubt that the other girls want to get some after probably knowing that a few of them are now pregnant, or not, I should really activate my sage mode soon to see if I can actually tell if someone is pregnant, otherwise I am going to get a shocking surprise left and right every time I do this.' Issei thought with half opened eyes, as he looked at Tiamat, who was naked on his right hand side, with sweat and fluids covering her body, making Issei blush a bit as he was looking at her, before he shook those thoughts away for a moment and smile at Tiamat, before he froze for a moment, as he heard something moving, and looked at his desk to see that it was his phone, which made Issei a bit curious, so he quickly and gently got out of Tiamat's grip without her even feeling it at all, and moved to his desk to get his phone, and saw that he got a text message, making him raise an eyebrow at that, until he looked at his phone in shock, and saw that it was Kiba, Sona, Saji, Momo, Vali, Tsubaki, and another number that he did not know sent him a few text messages, some were questions, which he understood, but he soon found one from his two friends that he met before he became apart of the supernatural world, which made him even more curious.

 **[Might as well check on what they sent you.] Ddraig told Issei, who nodded his head at what Ddraig said, before he looked at his phone to see what was written on his messages.**

'Alright, let's see, hmm...Kiba and Saji saying about they told the girls then asked what day is the thing, Sona and the other girls are saying thank you, and express it by sending a bunch of emoji's to show how they feel, and from what I am reading they know what to bring, then they also asked about what day and time is the event, now Vali said that he could join, but if we are suppose to bring a partner then he needs to take someone, since Athena, Hel, and Freyja don't really like Grease that much, while he does, but only a bit, now the final number is...Reya, that is shocking to know that she has my number, and she is asking to join in the Grease event...that actually might help with a lot of things I guess, cause I rather not have an extra ticket, while getting Vali set up with a random person that I do not know, and hell they might become friends, cause Vali needs to know a female that is not a goddess, but now let's see, with all this in mind, now the only thing to do is to find out about the event date and time, and luckily for me the tickets are right here, so let's see, tonight around ten at night in america, in Los Angels, now all I have to do is tell them about this, and set us a meeting spot, most likely here, now for the final messages, hmm...a triple date for tomorrow, for that I will send them the message tomorrow morning.' Issei thought with a analyzing look on his face, before different emotions appeared on his face from shock, interest, and amusement, before he sent a message to the people he needed to send a message to, and once he was done he heard a moan from his bed, making him look to see that Tiamat looked uncomfortable.

"Issei, come back to bed...it's cold..." Tiamat muttered, making Issei blink for a few seconds, before an amused look appeared on his face.

'Good thing I got my things set up for tomorrow when I told Kiba and Saji about my idea, it is always good to be a few steps ahead of things.' Issei thought with a smile, before he shook his head and decided to head back to his bed to join Tiamat.

*A few hours later*

"Hmm...I think that this looks nice." Issei muttered to himself, as he looked at himself in the mirror, that was near the door, and he saw that he was wearing a black shirt, black finger-less gloves, black jeans, and some old fashion looking sneakers, and another thing was that his hair was slicked back a bit, but the moment Issei was finished looking at himself he heard someone knocking on the door, and opened it, and he saw Saji, Kiba, and Vali there with their hair slick back, while wearing some blue jeans, old fashion sneakers like he was, white shirts, and like him black leather jackets, but he quickly saw the annoyed look on Vali's face, which made Issei blink for a moment.

"You set me up with a person I barely know, if this does not go well I demand some sparing practices." Vali claimed with a frown, which made Issei look at him to see if he was serious, and sadly enough, Vali was deadly serious at the moment.

"Come on Vali, it will not be awful, who knows you two might be friends and that is it, so come on and just be a man, one night with a female that you do not know fully well will not kill you...unless it is a mentally disturbed goddess that has been stalking you for a month without you even knowing, then if that is the case then you should be very worried, that or a human female, who would do the same thing...do not ask, you do not want nightmares, especially from the story I have, cause it will mentally scare you, let me just put it that those three are enjoying their time with Hades and that is it, nothing else to it, nothing, so let's just find the girls, cause they were suppose to be here with you guys, or they are suppose to be here right now." Issei told Vali, who looked at him with a second with wide eyes, with both Kiba and Vali joining him in shock after hearing what Issei said, but before any of them could say anything, they heard a knock on the door, which made Issei raise an eyebrow, before he open the door and when he did Vali, Kiba, and Saji's eyes widen when they saw Momo, Tsubaki, and Reya standing outside wearing outfits that perfectly fit the movie Grease, Tsubaki was wearing a white button up shirt, and a long skirt that reached her knees, but a shocking thing was that she did not have her glasses on, Momo on the other hand was wearing a red collared shirt that was covered by a white dress, then there was Reya, who was wearing a simple green dress that was tied by the top of her back, but one thing they three had in common was that they were all wearing dolly like shoes with white socks, which overall made Kiba, Saji, and Vali would not forget this moment for a while...well forever if Vali's case since he had his Sharingan activated without anyone knowing and was looking at Reya.

"Wow, you girls look amazing, but where is Sona, after all Issei needs a date as well?" Kiba asked, as he now was standing next to Tsunaki, who was blushing due to the close contact the two were in, but Issei raised an eyebrow at what Kiba said, and nodded his head.

"He has a point, where is Sona? Did she had something to do?" Issei questioned, but he soon twitched in annoyance when he noticed that Momo and Reya were giggling for a moment, with Tsubaki giving out a small smile on her face.

"No I am right here, I am just a little umm...nervous about what I am wearing..." Sona called out, which made everyone look at each other for a moment, and before they knew it they were in shock to see Sona now in view as she did not have her glasses on, but she was also was wearing black skinny jeans, a black top that was a little tight, and as far as they could see was that her shoulders were now revealed, but it was somewhat covered by a black leather jacket she had, and to top it off she was wearing red heels, which made Issei look at her with wide eyes.

"Wow...this is suck a big change...you look good with and without glasses, but I guess that really never mattered since you are always perfect the way you are." Issei claimed softly towards Sona, who blushed a bit when she heard that, but everyone else heard it as well and the girls ended up mentally squealing in their heads, while the guys gave out small smiles.

"Thank you...umm...maybe we should get going, otherwise we might miss the event." Sona spoke up, which made Issei nodded his head, before he tapped his foot on the ground twice which revealed a magic circle under his feet, which shocked everyone.

"Oh, don't look like that, did you actually think I can transport myself by will alone, nope, I actually set some magic circles at some places and I usually have a magic circle on a piece of paper in my pants or jacket and I can just transport myself to any location as long as I think of the spot and there is a magic circle there, really cool in my opinion, but what are you going to do about it, now everyone get together in the magic circle, if not then we will never be able to get to the event." Issei told everyone, as they just blinked for a moment, before getting in the magic circle, and before they knew it they were gone in a flash.

*In Los Angeles*

"...That was a trip..." Saji groaned for a moment with his face now green, as he was on the ground trying to hold his stomach, before he was all better in a few seconds, the same could be said for Vali, but he could actually hold it in, but that still did worry their dates for the night, while this was happening though Issei was rubbing the back of his head a bit awkwardly.

"Yea, that might have been my mistake, sorry." Issei told both Vali and Saji, who just shook their heads at what Issei was saying.

"It is fine, let's just get inside this place, since I can literally see it in front of us due to the massive sign in front of us." Vali spoke up, making everyone look at him, before they looked to the direction he was pointing at, only to see that he was telling the truth and the place they needed to go to was in front of them, which made Issei blink when he saw that.

"I do not know if you did it on accident or not, but you saved us a lot of time Issei, so thank you." Tsubaki told Issei, who just shook his head at what she was saying.

"There is no problem at all, but I do have to admit that this was not planed at all, but forget it, let's just go inside and have some fun." Issei claimed with a smile on his face, to which everyone nodded their heads and started to walk inside the building, and when they entered they saw that the place was nearly full, and as they looked around they found out they had a bunch of different types of drinks, from punch to soda, to beer, and even wine, for food they had a large amount of food that interest Sona, and Momo.

"This place is great, thanks for inviting us Issei, now if you excuse us, me and Saji-kun, and going to go around and have some fun." Momo told Issei, who gave her a small smile and nodded her head, as both her and Saji went off to who knows where, with soon Kiba and Tsubaki doing the same thing.

"So, do you want to go do one of the activities they have here, or get something to eat or drink, or do you want to do and dance?" Reya asked Vali, causing him to look at her for a few moments in deep thought, before he shrugged his shoulders.

"I ca go for whatever, I honestly do not mind, never been to an event like this, so it is a first for me." Vali replied, which Reya nodded her head, as the two began to talk, while in the process began to walk away from Issei and Sona, who was watching this happen.

"Well so much for sticking together, but whatever, I honestly can't blame them, so Sona, what do you want to do? Dance, eat, drink, or do some activities?" Issei asked his date, who closed her eyes for a moment, and looked at the dance floor for a moment, before looking at the tables, and soon came to her decision.

"I would like to eat I suppose since I actually did not get the chance to actually eat anything before leaving." Sona told Issei, who nodded his head to what she said, before they went to eat, and decided to talk, which somehow ended with them starting to play some chess, which they both tied for the amount of games they won and loss, which they did not keep track on how long they were playing, and it honestly shocked Sona a bit how good at chess Issei was at, but as they were going to play another game the speakers in the building started to act up, getting everyone's attention, as they looked at the person who caused it, only to see a man wearing something similar to what most of the guys were wearing.

"Hello! Hello? Ah, yes um...well everyone, it is almost time for the place to be closed, but before we all go, how about one more song, and starting us off, will be those two right there!" The man spoke, before a light was pointed at both Sona and Issei, which shocked the two, but before they could say anything, a bunch of people started to put them at the center of the whole place, and they were both given microphones, but in the process they noticed that Kiba, Saji, Vali, Momo, Reya, and Tsubaki were all given microphones as well and before anyone knew it music started to play, and when they heard the melody their eyes widen, before Issei sighed.

"Well, if you can't fight them, might as well join them in the insanity, am I right Sona?" Issei said, before he grabbed his microphone, and brought it near himself, to which made Sona rube her forehead and did the same thing with her own microphone, before they saw words appearing on a screen to the song that the two were going to sing, which made Sona a little nervous, but she kept it down deep in herself, as she looked at the words.

"I know, but remember what you promise me Issei, otherwise I will show you how deadly I can get." Akeno

Grease- We go together

 **Bold- Issei or Sona, Mix with other group,** _Females- Italic,_ Males- underline, _Both males and females_

 **We go together**

 **Like rama lama lama ka dinga da dinga dong**

 **Remembered forever**

 **As shoo-bop sha wadda wadda yippity boom de boom**

 **Chang chang changitty chang sha-bop**

 **That's the way it should be**

 **Wah-oooh, yeah!**

 **We're one of a kind**

 **Like dip da-dip da-dip doo-wop da doo-bee doo**

 **Our names are signed**

 **Boogedy boogedy boogedy boogedy**

 **Shooby doo-wop she-bop**

 **Chang chang changitty chang sha-bop**

 **We'll always be like one, wa-wa-wa-one**

 **When we go out at night**

 **And stars are shinin' bright**

 **Up in the skies above**

 **Or at the high school dance,**

 **Where you can find romance**

 **Maybe it might be love**

 _Rama lama lama ka dinga da dinga dong_

Shoo-bop sha wadda wadda yippity boom de boom

 _Chang chang changitty chang sha-bop_

 _Dip da-dip da-dip doo-wop da doo-bee doo_

 _Boogedy boogedy boogedy boogedy_

 _S_ _hoo-be doo-wop she-bop_

 _Sha-na-na-na-na-na-na-na yippity dip de doom_

 _Rama lama lama ka dinga da dinga dong_

 _Shoo-bop sha wadda wadda yippity boom de boom_

 _Chang chang changitty chang sha-bop_

 _Dip da-dip da-dip doo-wop da doo-bee doo_

 _Boogedy boogedy boogedy boogedy_

 _Shoo-be doo-wop she-bop_

 _Sha-na-na-na-na-na-na-na yippity dip de doom_

 **Wop ba-ba lu-mop and wop bam boom!**

"Hah, you have to admit that this is the most fun that anyone can have at the moment you know!" Issei told Sona with his mic away from him so he can talk to her, as both him and her were dancing along with everyone else, to which made Sona smile and laugh at this.

 _We're for each other_

 _Like a wop ba-ba lu-bop and wop bam boom_

 _Just like my brother is_

 _Sha-na-na-na-na-na-na-na yippity dip de doom_

 _Chang chang chanitty chang sha-bop_

 _We'll always be together_

 _Wha oooh, yeah!_

 **We'll always be together**

 **We'll always be together**

 **We'll always be together**

 **We'll always be together**

 **We'll always be together**

 **We'll always be together**

 **We'll always be together**

 **We'll always be together**

 **We'll always be together**

 **We'll always be together**

 **We'll always be together**

 **We'll always be together**

 **We'll always be together**

"I have to admit...you were right Issei, that was pretty fun..." Sona told Issei, as the song ended, which made the everyone cheer for the two, making Sona blush when she noticed this, which made Issei hug her with his left arm, making her sigh for a moment, before she just enjoyed being in Issei's arms, and once the crowd stop cheering everyone went on with their night, and went to do whatever else they had planed or head home and tried to get some sleep, which is what our heroes were going to do right now.

*The Next day*

"...Shit, I am fucking tired, I thought we would go home, but nope, we went out to get some shakes or something, and spent our whole night around California, and now tonight I have to go sing for an event at school, so that will be something, hmm...but what to sing...I think I have something, but I am going to need some help, and since I need to take Akeno out on a date, and I heard her sing in secret one time, maybe she can help me out with this? Can't hurt to ask." Issei muttered under his breath, as he was sitting up from his bed, before he finished what he was muttering and got out of his bed, which he soon noticed that he was in his boxers, making him shrug his shoulders, before he went to his phone and started to call Akeno.

 **[You know she will ask for something in return, and knowing her personality, you know that it might be a strange request that she will ask for later, and I would like you to know this before doing something that will end up with you doing some of her...fantasies I suppose would be the right word.] Ddraig told Issei, who wince for a moment when he heard what the red dragon said to him, before he took one deep breath.**

"I am just going to hope for the best, and that is it, if it comes and bite me in the ass later then I guess I deserve it, and, oh hey Akeno, yea I knew it was a bit early to call...you really know me don't you? Anyway, I just decided to call you because I wanted to ask you if you could be my date for the dance tonight...yes I know I have to dance, and I know that we don't really have to dance and all that...no I did not know about the karaoke thing...no I did not know that they were going to have a few games or other stuff like that...no I did not know that parents are allowed to come, and I doubt my parents are coming, if they do then it might be to be there for a few minutes, but can we please put this down for a bit, cause I really like to know if you would be my date for the dance, and I was wondering if maybe you can help with me with the singing thing I have to do, by you singing with me...great, I will pick you up around eight...you will meet me outside your place with your dad and mom...I will die from either embarrassment, or your dad will kill me...you hanged you when you told me about your parents...god dame it Akeno." Issei spoke through his phone, answering and replying to some things, until he cursed under his breath at the end, making Ddraig laugh inside his mind.

*At the high school*

"Where is he? He was suppose to be here now, the event started and he is suppose to preform soon, ugh, this might be the worse thing that has ever happened." Sona muttered under her breath, as Tsubaki looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"He might be tired from last night, and if you have forgotten he had a date with Tiamat the night before, so I think that he probably did not sleep in, or in another case did not have enough sleep, due to him seeing or having to do do something that requires him to be involved, besides I think he was taking Akeno as his date to this dance." Tsubaki told Sona, who looked at her for a few moments, before looking at her friend and saw that she was wearing a black dress with matching heels, before she looked at herself and saw that she herself was wearing a dark blue dress, and matching heels, before she looked at Tsubaki and just sighed for a moment.

"Yep, that actually might explain it, but go enjoy yourself Tsubaki, I will go join the other girls for a bit, heck you got two dates in a row, so lucky you, but hey if Aknenko feels like sharing I might join you and Kiba on the dance floor, like Momo, Ruruko, and Saji, but who knows, just enjoy yourself." Sona replied with a shrug, which made Tsubaki look at Sona for a few moments, before smiling and nodded her head as she went to look for Kiba, so he could join her on the dance floor, while Sona just looked at where Tsubaki was going before she went to where her future sisters in harem were, but what neither noticed was that Akeno and Issei just passed them, as they looked at the school gym for a few moments and were surprised to see how it looked, but as they were doing that everyone was looking at them, and they guys became jealous of Issei, since he was on a date with Akeno, who was wearing a tight dark purple dress, that almost reached her knees, as she also wore black heels, but the females were jealous of Akeno, due to Issei wearing a white dress shirt that had the top two buttons undone, along with that he was wearing black jeans that could be mistaken as slacks, and black dress shoes, but he also decided to wear a black leather jacket with red lining on it, now as they stopped looking around they noticed that they were at the entrance to the stage.

"You know your dad can be really scary when he want to, at least your mom was kind enough to not threaten my life." Issei told Akeno with a small shudder, who looked at him with a slight annoyed look with a small red blush on her cheeks.

"Maybe to you, but if you have forgotten my mother embarrassed me like no tomorrow, don't get me wrong I love that you brought my mother back to me, but she can have her interesting...personality appearances...yea that sounds about right, well maybe, but anyway, do you really have to do this, I mean, we can forget this and go somewhere else, and we can claim that something came up that we were held back for a while." Akeno said, which made Issei look at her with an amused look on his face, before he shook his head at what Akeno said.

"Yea, that would be impossible, since Sona would get the truth, and she is really clever at how she gets it, and I rather not get into a bad situation where we have t deal with a dark and murderous Sona, though it would be something to see since Sona never really shows sides like that to us, and it might be intresting to see what she is like where she does not as the student council president, but yea it would be best for that not to happen." Issei claimed, making Akeno put a finger to her lips in thought about what Issei said, before a smile appeared on her face.

"Yes, seeing Sona like that might be really funny, but to be honest I rather not see that, but knowing this I also realized that I do have to sing with you, so that might be fun to do, but I wounder when do we have to head to the stage?" Akeno spoke, before asking Issei a question that was bugging her, to which Issei was about to say something, until they heard the speakers in the gym starting to act up.

"Now everyone, it is time for the main event for tonight, we have a student from this school that will appear on stage to preform a song." A voice spoke, which the two noticed that it sounded like Sona's voice, and after a few seconds Issei looked at Akeno with a small smile on his face.

"Well I guess that is for me, just get ready Akeno, cause this will be an interesting event." Issei told Akeno, who gave Issei a sly smirk, making Issei blink for a moment before he shivered a bit when he saw that smile.

Alright Issei, just remember what you promise, I might not want it now, but on a later date I will be expecting it, and if you do not compile then I will have to be...physical with you." Akeno stated with a dark grin, which made Issei look at her with a nervous look now appearing in his eyes.

"...Right, now remember just wait for the part to come and then you can come and join." Issei told Akeno, who just nodded her head as she watched Issei heading through a door that will take him to the stage, all while Akeno decided to follow him slowly, which when this was happening the speakers started to act up again.

"Alright, and here preforming for you all today, here he is Issei Hyoudou!" Sona called out, as Issei was walking onto the stage and waved to everyone, before he saw a piano on the stage, and nodded his head without anyone noticing that he did so, before he sat on the seat, and looked at the piano for a moment, and started to put his fingers on the keys, to which everyone stayed silent, before he started to play a melody, which made everyone look at each other for a moment, before looking at Issei in complete awe.

Charlie Puth- Marvin Gaye- Ft. Meghan Trainor

 **Bold- Issei** / _Italic Akeno/ **Bold and Italic- both**_

 **Let's Marvin Gaye and get it on**

 **You got the healing that I want**

 **Just like they say it in the song**

 **Until the dawn, let's Marvin Gaye and get it on**

 **We got this king size to ourselves**

 **Don't have to share with no one else**

 **Don't keep your secrets to yourself**

 **It's karma sutra show and tell**

 **Woah,**

 **there's loving in your eyes**

 **That pulls me closer**

 **(That pulls me closer)**

 **It's so subtle,**

 **(It's so subtle)**

 **I'm in trouble**

 **(I'm in trouble)**

 **But I'd love to be in trouble with you**

At the moment Issei started to sing this part everyone saw that Akeno walked onto the stage to a microphone, which shocked everyone since they were about to hear Akeno sing, but what neither of the two noticed was that both of their parents were there and were looking at the two with wide eyes.

 _ **Let's Marvin Gaye and get it on**_

 **You got the healing that I want**

 **Just like they say it in the song**

 **Until the dawn,**

 _ **let's Marvin Gaye and get it on**_

 _ **You got to give it up to me**_

 _ **I'm screaming mercy, mercy please**_

 _ **Just like they say it in the song**_

 _ **Until the dawn,**_

 _ **let's Marvin Gaye and get it on,**_

 _And when you leave me all alone_

 _I'm like a stray without a home_

 _I'm like a dog without a bone_

 _I just want you for my own_

 _I got to have you babe_

Once everyone heard Akeno and Issei singing at this point everyone started to cheer for the two, but neither of the two minded since at this moment Issei and Akeno were now sitting in front of the piano singing the song that they were singing all while looking at each other in the eyes without a single care in the world.

 _ **Woah,** _

_**there's loving in your eyes**_

 _ **That pulls me closer**_

 _ **(That pulls me closer)**_

 _ **It's so subtle,**_

 _ **(It's so subtle)**_

 _ **I'm in trouble**_

 _ **(I'm in trouble)**_

 _ **But I'd love to be in trouble with you**_

 **Let's Marvin Gaye and get it on**

 **You got the healing that I want**

 _Just like they say it in the song_

 _Until the dawn,_

 _let's Marvin Gaye and get it on_

 _ **Let's Marvin Gaye and get it on**_

 _ **You got the healing that I want**_

 _ **Just like they say it in the song**_

 _ **Until the dawn,**_

 _ **let's Marvin Gaye and get it on, babe**_

 _ **You got to give it up to me**_

 _ **I'm screaming mercy, mercy please**_

 _ **Just like they say it in the song**_

 _ **Until the dawn,**_

 _ **let's Marvin Gaye and get it on**_

 _ **Just like they say it in the song**_

 _ **Until the dawn,**_

 _ **let's Marvin Gaye and get it on**_

Once the song ended everyone everyone was screaming in joy or were looking at both Akeno and Issei in awe, as the two were looking at each other before both of them were silently laughing.

"Seems like they enjoy our performance, but I have to say maybe we should do this again." Issei told Akeno, who had a thoughtful look on her face, before she shrugged her shoulders at what Issei said.

"Maybe, but I have to admit that I would not mind hearing you sing again." Akeno replied, making Issei chuckle, before kissing her on the lips, which surprised Akeno a bit, before she smiled and kissed Issei in return, to which they never noticed that everyone was cheering even more loudly for the two.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **There we go, another chapter done, now if you have any questions that you feel like asking then ask in the reviews or you can just PM me, either way I will do my best to answer, but besides that I hope that you like the chapter, and again I do not own the songs, they belong to their original creators and so on, so yea I hope that you all like the chapter, and I will see you all next time, so yea till next time everyone.**

 **Complete Harem- Irina (Main girl), Raynare, Kuroka, Asia, Xenovia, Serafall, Gabriel, Penemue, Rossweisse, Yasaka, Artemis, Akeno, Koneko, Ophis, Ravel, Amaterasu, Le fay, Aphrodite, Tiamat, Murayama, Gaia, Bennia, Tsubasa, Elmenhilde Karnstein, Kiyome Abe** , **Tomoe, Sona, Jeanne**

 **Void**


	27. Chapter 27

**Triple date, triple blondes, three convent dates, making it pretty animal**

 **Hello everyone, I am back again with another chapter for all of you, now no questions this time, so I guess I will go on with my usual, I do not own Highschool DxD, or anything related to another anime, but I do own the story idea, and the transformations of the characters, other than that I hope that you all enjoy the chapter, so yea enjoy!**

 **"Talk"**

 **'Thoughts'**

 **[Ddraig speak/thought]**

 **{Albion speak/thought}**

 **(Vitra speaks/thoughts)**

 ***Location/time change***

 **(Flashback)**

* * *

"This is going to be strange." Issei spoke up with an annoyed sigh with his eyes closed, as he was wearing a red long sleeve shirt, black pants, and black sneakers with red lining that was apart of it, while next to him was Murayama, who is wearing a yellow top, a white skirt that reached the middle of her knees and her thighs, along with some black boots, and finally a black leather jacket, but her hair was down and was a bit curly at the end of her hair.

"Yes I have to admit that is true, due to the fact that we have been around the supernatural a lot more than we have been around the human side of things, I mean I feel like this is ok, but it seems so strange to be even doing this due to the fact that I am now have dragon blood in my veins, which just makes me feel like I would not get what the two friends I have in this triple date would do, and it is even worse since I can out age them, so they will die and I will have the looks of a woman that is in her early thirties, to late twenties, so that is something that I can never get use to no matter how much I think about it...my own best friend will die before I do, while I can watch my children grow, see my grandchildren, then if I am lucky, hell I might be, I will be able to see my great-grandchildren, and so on, it is nerve wrecking that I was born a human, who became a dragon, who in my case will live for a long time, and my magic makes me a certain age, hell I might live forever, since the people we know have been around for over a thousand years, and there is nothing we can do that will change that." Murayama told Issei, who flinch at what she said, before sighing, as he started to think of what to say.

"Yea, that is something that I really do not want to think about it...to be honest I have already gotten the fact of that I will never be human again no matter what, I mean I was forced to become a devil, then I broke that and became human with devil like abilities, and that is something that no one can handle, I mean I might have been somewhat a devil, but the fact still is I was slowly being killed by ejecting the evil pieces inside of me by force, so to me finding out how I was turned into one it was either one of three options, kill myself, stay a devil, or become a dragon, there is also the off thought of joining another group of supernatural beings and hoping that they can save my life, but I choose dragon, due to the freedom that dragons feel, so yeah, this was not a life that I choose, this was a life that I forced to join, and keep in mind that I would feel the same as you, and when that came one day I realized that my crush on you would only be that, a crush since you would have a human life force, and any supernatural being can kill you, so no matter what my life was unfair...you actually decided to join the supernatural, and I do not know why." Issei replied with closed eyes, while Murayama looked at him with wide eyes, before they became soft and she looked at him sadly.

"That is...is this really how you felt?" Murayama asked Issei, who just placed one hand on his head.

"It is something I always have to put in the back of my mind so that I can move on with my day, I just try to ignore it and find something to do to keep my mind off such thoughts otherwise it might ruin my life, and then that thought made me just realize one thing...no one is dead, so that always kept me going, because if I went all emo then I will miss my chance to do some pretty cool things with the people I care about, so with that as a thought it is my motivation to not be depress, plus it is not like I was going to be apart of the supernatural, if we live in a world where stuff like this did not exist then there could be the case that many things will be different, so yea it is something I think about a lot, but that does not mean that I will allow my life that is apart of the supernatural to ruin me." Issei answered Murayama's question, which shocked the girl as she saw a small smile appear on Issei's face, before he took his hand off his face and looked at her, which made her shake her head for a moment before she smiled at him in return.

"I see, that makes to much sense, and I think that it helped, so thank you Issei, you have helped me a lot more than you know." Murayama told Issei, who gave her a small grin, as they kept walking, until they reached a restaurant that they were going to, but before Murayama could go inside Issei caught her hand and made sure she stayed by his side, which made her look at Issei with a raised eyebrow.

"If you need help with what you are going through then I think you should not keep things bottle up, and if you need any help with anything, then we can talk if you really need someone to talk about with subjects like this, considering I am the closest one to understand what you are going through." Issei spoke in a soft tone, making Murayama look at him with wide eyes for a few seconds, before she gave him a really beautiful smile, that made Issei blush a bit when he saw that smile on her face.

"Thank you Issei, but come on, the others will be impatient with us if we take to long, after all we have been their friends for so long that we basically know what kinda of things tick them off the most, and how it they can get worse from here on out." Murayama told Issei, before she wrapped her arms around his neck and started to kissed him on the lips, causing him to blink for a few moments, before he started to chuckle and started to kiss her back, but in his mind he knew that he had to agree with her on the words she just said, since he did know how the four of them are, and how their assumptions are so out of place that they sound so unbelievable to many people, even though most of the time what they say is true.

"Yea, that is something that will never change no matter what, which is something that I look forward in seeing for a while." Issei claimed after they finished kissing with a smirk on his face, as Murayama started to laugh at what he said, before they both entered the diner so that they would go on their triple date with their friends since this will be a first date for five of them, while Issei will have fun watching how two of his friends might be completely humiliated on their date, yes this was going to be a fun day for Issei, since it was basically his two male friends screwing up here and there, but that was only when the girls were not looking, while Murayama and her friends were a bit clueless on what to do, but overall Issei had to admit that he had a bit fun to do something like this with his two human friends.

*The next day*

"Heh, another picture I have gotten for another date that will go into my book with the other pictures that I have taken over the time, great way to save memories that you want to remember for a long time, so who to take on a date today...hmm, I think maybe Asia or Le Fay, I can't take Ravel till the day after tomorrow since she left me a letter saying she needed to head to her home, but other than that I need a plan, so Asia today, Le Fay tomorrow, Ravel after her, then I suppose I can take Tomoe, Bennia, Kiyome, or Tsubasa, to which I can take Xenovia and Irina on a date, then finally I can take Ophis on a date, and around then it will be Rias's match against her cousin, and from what I have been hearing Gasper has been training nonstop for that fight, along with Koneko, Kiba, Akeno, and Asia, I wounder how they will do?" Issei spoke to himself in deep thought, before he muttered a question that has been bugging him, all while he was setting a photo into a book he had, before he put it away and started to head down stairs with a thoughtful look on his face, until he felt someone pat his shoulder, making him flinch for a second, before he quickly turned around and saw that the person that taped him was Asia, who was wearing a white blouse and a navy blue skirt, as she looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Is there something wrong Issei?" Asia asked Issei, as she looked at him, and saw that he was just wearing a pair of faded jeans, a white shirt, and black and white sneakers, which she did admit looked a tiny bit strange on his, but in a good way, but she shook her head for a moment as she put her attention on what he was going to say for what is going on with him.

"Asia, oh, well I actually was thinking on something that caught my attention, and I needed to think about it, but anyway, since I have found you, do you maybe want to go on a date with me today?" Issei replied, as he rubbed the back of his head in a sheepish manner, causing Asia to look at him with wide eyes, before a small smile appeared on her face.

"I actually would be glad to go on a date with you today Issei." Asia said with a bit of affection in her voice, which made Issei grin at her.

"Alright, then let me go get my wallet and I guess we can go on our date right now." Issei told Asia, who nodded her head as Issei started to head back to his room, and the second he did Asia walked to the front door, and started to get on some pink sneakers that she got, before she waited for Issei to appear in front of the door, which she did not have to wait for so long, since he came in a few minutes, and once he did he sent her a small nod, before they both left the house.

"So Issei what are we going to do today?" Asia questioned, making Issei think for a moment, before an idea came to mind and he started to give her a big smile, which made her very curious on what he was planing for her.

"Well I think acting a day like normal people won't hurt will it? So how about we act like a bunch of teenagers for once." Issei stated, which shocked Asia a bit as he heard what he said, before a smile appeared on her face when she realized what he was doing.

'I see, he is doing this to give me a chance to act like my age, and to experience what I was missing out when I was apart of the church, I do have to admit that it is something that I wish that I had the chance to do, but considering how everything was back then it is something that I actually do not mind, because if anything change back then, then I might have not met Issei, and if I did not meet Issei I would be the same girl I was before, or maybe worse I could have been a sex slave, and there is no way that I am ever going to let that happen, the only person that can touch me like that is Issei himself, but this will be nice...so thank you Issei for giving me the chance to act like a girl.' Asia thought with a found smile on her face, as both her and Issei were now in front of the one place where teenagers would usually be at the most the mall.

*A few hours later*

"Haha, that was really fun Issei, plus this ice cream is amazing." Asia spoke, as both her and Issei entered the house they were living at with Asia holding a ice cream cone with her left hand that was almost finished, and with a bag in her right hand, while Issei was right behind her with two bags that he carried without effort with his right hand, as he had a small smile on his face when he saw the look of joy appearing in Asia's eyes, which made him really happy that he saw the same look she had before he left all that time ago.

"It is no problem Asia, I am just glad that you enjoy your time at the mall." Issie replied, which Asia grinned at him, before she looked at her ice cream cone and quickly finished it, making Issei a bit confused at why she did that , before she looked at him and walked towards him and kissed him on the lips, shocking him for a few seconds since Asia was acting a bit more bold than he thought, before he calmed down and started to kiss her in return, which she moaned a bit in the kiss, but Issei did had a bit of trouble due to the fact that he had to bend down a bit to be able to kiss Asia, but that did not matter to either of them since they were enjoying their time kissing one and another, before after a few minutes they separate and looked at each other in the eyes, with both supporting big smiles on their faces.

"Well I will see you in a bit or while whichever comes first, but let this be known that I am expecting a second date soon, just remember that Issei." Asia told Issei, who blinked for a few moments as he watched Asia walk away, before he shook his head for a few moments, til he realized that barely half a day was past and it was around two in the afternoon when he looked at a clock that was nearby, and he could not just take Le Fay on a date earlier than planned due to that the place he wants to take her to would be open tomorrow, but before he could think further his eyes were covered by a pair of hands that he knew felt familiar to him, since he knew that he felt them before.

"What the! Ok what the heck are you doing Tsubasa?" Issei spoke with shock, before his voice sounded a bit annoyed, while the person now known as Tsubasa took her hands off Issei's eyes, as he looked at her when he turned around, and saw that she was wearing a pair of sweats, and a baggy black shirt, making Issei blink for a moment, until he remembered that she was a bit of a tom boy, which made him smile a bit when he realized why she came to him.

"Well I was bored and I wanted to do something, so I came to you, since all the girls are out doing their own thing, and I could not really think of what to do, until I thought of you, and decided to come to you to see if you have anything planned for the rest of the day or something like that so we could hang out." Tsubasa told Issei, who just gave her a big grin, which made her blush a tiny bit since she never seen a smile like that aimed at her before.

"Well I am not busy for the rest of the day, and by hanging out you mean a date right?" Issei replied, while Tsubasa started to whistle when she saw that Issei was looking at her, causing him to chuckle when he saw what she was doing.

"Um...do you have anything that we could do?" Tsubasa asked Issei, who now blinked at what she said, till he noticed the embarrassed look on her face, making him sigh for a moment, before he gained a thoughtful look on his face when he wondered what he was going to do, until a thought came to his mind, and he started to grin at her, making her a bit curious to know what he was thinking about.

"How about we go see a monster truck show, I have some tickets that will allow us free access, and with that we will be around the zone that will have mud coming at us, well that is if you are interested in that." Issei answered Tsubasa, who looked at him for a few minutes in thought, before a smile appeared on her face, and she nodded her head to what he suggested for what they could do for a date.

"That would be nice, and it has some of my favorite things that are involved." Tsubasa claimed with a small grin on her face, causing Issei to nod his head at what she said, before he started to walk to the front door, till he stopped and turn to look at her.

"Well, are you coming or not, I have the tickets on me, because I could never think of what to do with them, so I think that we both are lucky that I remember them for our date." Issei told Tsubasa as he rubbed the back of his head in a embarrass fashion, which made Tsubasa smile at the reaction Issei made, before she walked up to him and grasped his hand, which surprised him for a moment.

"I guess that I am lucky, but come on, the show might happen, soon, but if it started at night, then I guess that we can spend some time together until it is time to head to the place." Tsubasa claimed with a smirk now appearing on her face, making Issei blink at what she said for a few moments, before he shook his head, and gave a small chuckle, till they both disappeared in a flash of light, leaving the spot that they were standing at with nothing being there to begin with.

*A few hours later*

"You know I never thought that someone would flip over a monster truck, escape and it ended up exploding after a few seconds when that person got to a safe distance." Tsubasa spoke in shock, as both her and Issei were now back home, while both of them had stun looks on their faces after seeing what they saw.

"Yea no kidding that was something that could unnerve someone, seriously how the hell can that happen, it was awesome at the beginning with them going over cars, crushing them, doing tricks and all that, until that one monster truck flip over and a giant explosion happens, that is not natural no matter who you ask cause one monster truck does not just flip over and blow the fuck up, seriously that made a chain of reactions of explosions, and the stadium was tore up...so much for a good date at a monster truck place, what is worse is that we could not act like it was nothing otherwise it would set people off the wrong way, so there is that." Issei stated with a groan, which made Tsubasa wince when she remember what happened herself in that stadium, but then she thought of something that made her eyes widen.

"Issei I think that those people driving the monster trucks were robbers or something like that I mean the explosion was just to forced, and to be honest it happened at the roof of the truck, which makes me think that it was caused by a grenade or a bomb." Tsubasa claimed, making Issei's eyes widen for a second, before he slapped his forehead when he heard what she said, and had to agree with her on her theory.

"Shit that would explain the smells I sniffed up with my noise, great I think those guys died in the blast...on the bright side we got some free food in the process, so I guess that is good, though I wish we could have stopped the blast." Issei replied while he was rubbing his forehead in annoyance, which made Tsubasa wince when she heard what he said and had to agree what he said at the end.

"That is something that I think both of us can agree on, but then again there is nothing we can honestly do about this kind of thing, unless we want a tone of people to know about the supernatural and all out war goes on, so I think it is best that we did nothing, as sad as it is." Tsubasa said in a sad tone, which made Issei nod his head in agreement, but he shook his head after a few moments when he got his head back together.

"Well one day it will change, and if it is for the better or for the worse we will always have each other, and with that I think we can take on anything the world throws at us, so with that in mind I don't think either one of us have anything that they want to give up due to some stupid rules or anything that can ruin anything, so I guess we have something to work for and to believe in, cause I know that something in the supernatural will cause humans to know that we exsist, I don't know how or when, but I know I can face it head on with all of you with me...huh, kinda cheesy and repetitive isn't it Tsubasa?" Issei spoke up patiently, before he looked at Tsubasa while rubbing the back of his head awkwardly, but what he did not noticed was that she was looking at him in complete awe, till a smile formed on her face, and she turn her attention fully on him and not on anything else, and she kissed him on the lips, shocking him a bit, but in a matter of a few seconds Issei smoothed into the kiss and kissed her back with as much passion as he could, until they separated after a few moments, and looked at each others eyes.

"I do not think that whatsoever, I thought that it was simply amazing, and you are right we have each other and that is all we honestly need to survive in this crazy world of ours, nothing more, nothing less, so you have me on board with you where ever you go, but goodnight, hopefully tomorrow will be a better day for all of us,I especially would like to forget tonight's events since they are a bit out there even for supernatural beings like us." Tsubasa told Issei, who blinked for a few seconds, as he watched her head upstairs to her room that she has at his house, before he shook his head a grin appeared on his face, then a thought appeared in his mind on what was he going to do the next day for Le fay, then he realized that it was just as simple as Asia's day.

'Strange how things work.' Issei thought, before he headed to his room so he can be ready for tomorrow.

*The next day*

"Hey Le fay, how are you today?" Issei muttered under his breath as he walked into the kitchen and saw Le fay wearing what she always wears, while Issei was just wearing some shorts and a white tee-shirt, before he went though his usual business on making breakfast while also listening to what Le fay could say to him.

"Oh, Issei, I was just finished with breakfast, why is there something wrong?" Le fay asked Issei with a hint of worry in her voice, which he just waved off, which made Le fay realize that he was waving off that nothing was wrong, which made her a bit glad that nothing is going on, but it also made her curious on what he was going to say to her, which ended up making her worried again, which Issei saw and that made him mentally sigh.

"No nothing wrong, I was actually was going to ask you about this event at the movies about your favorite book turning into a movie, you know like a date." Issei replied with a small fond smile appearing on his face, causing Le fay to look at him with wide eyes for a few seconds, before a smile appeared on her face when she heard what Issei said.

"Oh, well then I would love to come with you to this movie that you are talking about." Le fay claimed with a smile on her face, which made Issei's smile widen.

"Alright, well let me go get some clothes on so that we can get going to the movies, it should only take me a few minutes to do that." Issei told Le fay, as he quickly finished his breakfast as fast as he could without chocking on his food, which shocked Le fay a bit seeing that, since Issei never ate like a animal in front of people, but she quickly shook her head as she saw Issei finished with his breakfast before he ran up the stairs and ran to his room, and as he said in a few minutes he came back down stairs wearing blue jeans, red sneakers, and a dark blue long sleeve shirt, which made Le fay blink when she saw the type of shirt that he was wearing.

"I didn't know that you had a blue shirt, from how you usually look at the color I always thought you hated the color." Le fay spoke in shock, making Issei chuckle a bit when he heard that from her.

"I do not hate the color, but I also do not like it, all I can honestly say is that I find it a peaceful color and that is it, but I do have to admit that blue actually suits you better than me any day." Issei replied with a sly smile appearing on his face when he finished what he was saying, causing Le fay's eyes to widen before a big blush appeared on his face, till steam came out of her ears, making Issei chuckle when he saw the damage that he caused.

"...Let's just go to the movies..." Le Fay squeaked, as she stiffly walked out the front door, with Issei shaking his head with an amused look on his face, before he walked out the door and closed the door behind him as he left.

*Three hours later*

"Hmm...that film was nice I have to admit, but the book was slightly better than the movie." Issei commented with a small shrug, before he looked at Le fay, who just grinning like a mad woman, while she was skipping here and there, which made Issei just chuckled in his mind.

"Maybe so, but it was still a good film, and nothing can change that for me!" Le fay declared, which Issei just tilted his head when he heard what she said, before he shrugged his shoulders when he came to a sudden thought.

"That is true, it is hard to make you think otherwise of something else like thinking there is a difference to the things you like." Issei muttered lowly so that Le fay could not hear her, not that she could hear him anyway.

"I had a fun time Issei, so thank you for everything you did for me today." Le fay told Issei, before she kissed Issei on the lips quickly before she went inside the house, that they just arrived at a few seconds ago, but she did not know that Issei just looked a tiny bit surprise, but he just shook his head, before he walked into the house, and noticed that it was barely past eleven in the afternoon, making him think on what he should do for the rest of the day, till he found someone that he never had a date with sitting at the dinning room table.

"Tomoe, what are you doing?" Issei asked the person now known as Tomoe, who just turned around and saw Issei, which surprised her a bit when she saw him right in front of the front door, before a smile appeared on her face after a few moments.

"Issei I am just thinking...I have these free tickets to go mini-golfing, and it allows me a free meal, but no one wants to go with me." Tomoe answered Issei, who nodded his head for a moment, before a smile appeared on his face.

"Well if that is the case how about I go with you, that way we can make it a date." Issei told Tomoe, causing her to look at him with wide eyes, before a small smile appeared on her lips, and she nodded her head.

"That is something that I can agree with, but I have to ask do you even know how to play golf?" Tomoe questioned Issei, as he just he had a thoughtful look on his face before he shrugged his shoulders at what she asked.

"I have to say no, this would be my first time, but I think that I can understand what to do if I was given instructions about what to do, and what not to do, plus I hear that mini-golf is a lot more fun and interesting than regular golf, so this might be something that we both might enjoy." Issei answered Tomoe with a grin on his face, causing her to shake her head with an amused smile now appearing on her face.

"That is true, but mini-golf is a bit fun, in regular golf you have a whole field, in mini-golf you have a certain lane, that and it depends on the place since they customize it whatever way they feel like it, so that is a bit interesting when you think about it, but that is just my general opinion I suppose ." Tomoe told Issei, who nodded his head at what she said while he was thinking what the place could look like, but then he shrugged his shoulders, before he looked at the clothes she was wearing, and saw that she was wearing light blue jeans, dark blue sneakers that showed her white shocks, and finally a light pink top that was under a light white jacket, which made Issei smile a bit when he saw it.

"Well I guess that we would just have to go and see this place to honestly get my opinion on how mini-golf is to me." Issei stated, making Tomoe smile when she heard Issei said that, before she got off the chair she was sitting on to stand up and stretch for a few seconds, then she looked at him with a smile still on her face.

"Then what are we waiting for, we should hurry up then, I hear that the place also have some good food." Tomoe told Issei, who nodded his head to what she said, before they both left the house to go to the place they were going to go to play some mini-golf.

*A few hours later*

"You know for someone that never played any type of golf before you did really well for a first try." Tomoe claimed with a smile on her face, as Issei looked at her with a dry look on his face.

"You do realize that I fucking sucked, I mean sure I was never one to give up but still my score was pretty much below average, while you...you just wrecked the whole place, and became a show off by getting a shit tone of hole in ones, all I did that was good was getting a shot that got us another game, and in that one I did about average, while you just did the same thing, but we did not get another game since the people there were angry at your attitude, to which we got some food, I was force to play a game which ended up with me winning said game, and getting you that stuff bear that you have in your arms right now." Issei stated with a pointed look on his face, as he was pointing at the brown bear in Tomoe's arms that had a heart that said 'I love you', all while Tomoe just rubbed the back of her head with her right hand while her other hand was holding the bear in her arms.

"Yea I have to agree with you that I could have been a bit better at that, but then again they will never question my skills again, I mean that all happened when people were taunting my skills, so I showed them what I was made of." Tomoe said innocently, which made Issei look at her for a few seconds before he shivered a bit from the look she was giving him.

'Why is it that all the innocent girls I meet have crazy and dark thought hidden in their mind, or that they can be really cruel when they are given the chance.' Issei thought, not even noticing that they were back home, which the moment that they did Tomoe was now in front of Issei, which he noticed at the last second before he crashed into her.

"Thank you for today Issei, well I will see you later though since I have to head to the school tonight, but remember Sona knows how you work, and the second that you are done taking the others on dates, she expects you to be back at school, other than that good luck with the last five Issei." Tomoe told Issei, making him blink at what she said, before she went a head and kissed him on the lips, causing him to blink, before he kissed her back, which she started to enjoy, and decided to deepen the kiss, until they separated after a few moments, and looked at each other in the eyes.

"I bet you have been waiting to do that have you?" Issei questioned, making Tomoe giggle at what he said, before she smiled at him.

"Maybe, maybe not, who is to say, only me honestly, and no one else, but I better hurry yo the school." Tomoe replied, before she started to jog away, while she was waving at him, making Issei smile after a few seconds of watching her, before he walked into his house, and headed to the loving room, and looked a bit surprised to see Bennia laying face first on the couch, which just made Issei blink at what she was doing in interest.

"Bennia, is everything alright?" Issei asked the reaper, who just turned her head a bit to look at him, and he saw the depression in her eyes, which made him a bit worried about what happened to her, since she was never this depressed about anything and it greatly unnerved him to see her looking at him like that.

"No...I just found out about an anime event and I could not get any tickets to it, and now I am here depressed that I could not get a stupid ticket from a stupid employ." Bennia answered as she raised her head and looked at Issei with a depressed look in her eyes, which made Issei blink for a few seconds in shock, before he chuckled for a few seconds, making Bennia glare at him, before he held something in his hands and showed what they were to her, and when she saw what it was she became shocked to see what he was holding in his hand.

"Yea, I know of that event, I got these tickets when a man tried to bet, I won easily, and in the process and a few other things happening today I got these tickets, and I honestly did not know what to do with them, but since you are so interested in the event, why don't we both go together, like a date if you want to think about it like that." Issei replied with a small shrug, until he was hugged by Bennia, as she was laughing and then kiss his cheeks and face every second, causing Issei to blink in response.

"Thank you so much Issei you are the best!" Bennia exclaimed, making Issei chuckle a bit.

"There is no problem, but I suppose we better hurry otherwise we might miss the whole event if we stay here long enough." Issei told Bennia, who nodded her head to what he said, before running upstairs, to which Issei thinks that she ran to her room, and he was right since after a few moments she came back down stairs wearing a light blue top with skinny straps, dark blue jeans, and plain black shoes, which just made Issei blink for a few seconds, before a smile appeared on his face.

"I am ready to go!" Bennia called out loud with a big grin on her face, to which made Issei tilt his head when she said that, but he just shrugged his shoulders after a few moments, before looking at the front door.

"Alright, then let's go, I heard that they had some pretty good food there." Issei told Bennia, which made her roll her eyes.

"Yea, yea, come on then, and don't be a slow poke." Bennia spoke with a teasing grin, and once Issei saw that he smirked at her before shaking his head, as both of them left the house to go to the anime event that they were going to head to.

*A few hours later at night*

"Yes! I got the last collection of my favorite anime manga's, as well as the shows on a disk, and some plushies!" Bennia claimed in an excited tone, which Issei smiled while he was holding some cotton candy in his hand, while a bag was in his other hand, before he looked at Bennia and saw that she was carrying all the stuff she got in two bags, which made Issei tilt his head a bit when he saw that the bags were not overfilled since she did get a lot of stuff from the event, but he shook his head and gave Bennia a small smile.

"I know I was there, and I managed to get some good stuff as well, and some good food to, do you want some of my cotton candy?" Issei replied, before he looked at the cotton candy in his hand and pointed it at her, before asking a question that made her freeze and looked at him with wide eyes.

"Umm...sure..." Bennia spoke softly, as she closed her eyes, and went in to take a bite of the cotton candy, but what she did not expect is that Issei went ahead and kissed her on the lips, which shocked her to the core, before after a few seconds she got into it and decided to kiss him back, and after a few moments they separate, as Bennia had a dreamy look in her eyes, while Issei was just smirking, and neither of them said anything until they reached their house.

"And that is your sweat you earned today...poor joke I know, but still you want more then feel free to ask...or not and go ahead and do it whenever you feel like it." Issei claimed with a small shrug, but that did not get rid of the smirk on his face, to which made Bennia blush, before she shook her after a few moments, and smiled at him.

"That is true, but I still liked the kiss." Bennia claimed, to which made Issei smile at what she said, as they entered the house, and decided to go inside and turn in for the night.

*The next day*

"Ravel! Where are you?" Issei called out as it was a bit after noon after the taking three girls out of a date the day before, as of now he was looking for Ravel, who he can't find, until he found her sleeping on the couch in the living room, which made Issei smile, before he let out a small laugh when he saw the cute expression on her face, which Ravel heard and her eyes widen, which made her jump, before she looked at Issei and blushed when she saw that he was looking at her.

"Ah! Issei-san, I was just...umm..." Ravel started with her eyes looking at him for a few seconds, before they looked at the ground, causing Issei to roll his eyes mentally, but he honestly shook his head and gave her a small smile.

"There is nothing wrong Ravel, I was just here to ask you out on a date to this mid evil fair, but instead I found you asleep, which was really cute if I have to be honest with myself." Issei told Ravel, whose blush deepen when she heard what Issei said to her, which made her end up refusing to look at him in the eyes.

"I...umm...I suppose that I can go with you, due to the fact that I am done with all the work that I have is finished." Ravel claimed with her head raised up high, which made Issei blink for a few seconds, before he just shrugged his shoulders to what she said.

"Sure whatever you say, now I think that you should get out of the clothes you are wearing, due to the fact that you are not asleep anymore." Issei told Ravel, who blinked for a few seconds, before she looked at what she was wearing, and her eyes widen, before she looked to see Issei was wearing black jeans, a red shirt, and a black jacket, along with biker shoes that were also black, and in a flash she was gone, which honestly surprised Issei a bit, and before he knew it Ravel was back wearing a violet sun dress, and her hair is in her usual drill like fashion, which made Issei tilt his head in confusion.

"Alright I am ready to go!" Ravel spoke up, while Issei sweatdrop at what just happened since he still did not understand at all how she did what she did.

"Ok, then let's go...and in the process I will try to figure out how you did that..." Issei replied, while muttering at the end so low enough that she would not hear what he said, as they both left the house to go to the place for their date.

*A few hours later*

"You know it is ironic that I was a knight when I had to be in that role play thing, luckily for me it was you that was the princess Ravel, and in the process I got a kiss on the lips from you, which is something good for me." Issei told Ravel, as he he was wearing a crown on his head that looked like it was made for a king, while he was also holding some stuff that belongs to Ravel, and speaking of Ravel, she was next to him with a blush on her face, as she wore a crown that was made for a queen on her head with a dazed look on her face appearing every few seconds.

"Yea...it was...good..." Ravel muttered, which made Issei look at her with a confused look on his face, cause he thought that she would like the kiss they had, but before he could wonder anything else he realized that they were now back at home.

"Hey Ravel we are back at home." Issei told Ravel, who did not respond, but did what she did on instinct, which made Issei blink, but it also made him wish that he could do the same thing here and there, but as he entered the house, he felt that he was jumped, to which he tried to slam the person into the wall of the house, but before he was about to do that, the person gave out a small scream that sounded like a females, and by the voice of the scream he knew that he knew this person, making him freeze for a second so the person can talk.

"Now hold on there Issei! I do not want to die right now!" The person yelled out loud, and bend forward to reveal that it was Kiyome that jumped him, making him stop for a few seconds to process this till he reached one conclusion to why she was doing this.

"You want to go on a date since the other girls went on a date, am I right?" Issei questioned, to which Kiyome nodded her head to what he said, making Issei sigh when he saw her nodding her head to what he was saying.

"That is right, and we are leaving now to go bowling, or I will call up a bunch of familiars to mess with you!" Kiyome exclaimed, causing Issei to look at her for a few seconds before he closed his eyes, and in ten seconds flat he was in his sage mode looking at her in the eyes, making her blink when she saw this.

"You forgot that I am a toad sage, and I have a bunch of toads that can beat them." Issei replied dryly, which made Kiyome blink for a few seconds, before a blush appeared on her face.

"Let's just go please..." Kiyome muttered, causing Issei to shrug his shoulders.

"I honestly would have asked you a date since there is some sun out." Issei claimed with an eye roll, making Kiyome just look at him.

"...That was easy, all well come on let's go!" Kiyome cheered out loud with a smile on her face, causing Issei to just look at her as they both left the house to go on their date, so that they can return later during the night time.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **There we go another chapter done, now if you have any questions feel free to ask or PM me, other than that I hope that you all liked the chapter, and yea I hope to hear, see, read from you guys next time, so till next time everyone.**

 **Complete Harem- Irina (Main girl), Raynare, Kuroka, Asia, Xenovia, Serafall, Gabriel, Penemue, Rossweisse, Yasaka, Artemis, Akeno, Koneko, Ophis, Ravel, Amaterasu, Le fay, Aphrodite, Tiamat, Murayama, Gaia, Bennia, Tsubasa, Elmenhilde Karnstein, Kiyome Abe** , **Tomoe, Sona, Jeanne**

 **Void**


	28. Chapter 28

**The final round of dates- A angel, devil, and dragon god**

 **Hello everyone I am back again with another chapter for all of you again, and again no questions...weird, but anyway onto the usual, I do not own Highschool DxD, or anything related to another anime or anything like that, I do own the story idea, and the transformations, other than that nothing, but with this all said and done I hope you all like the chapter, and yea, enjoy.**

 **"Talk"**

 **'Thoughts'**

 **[Ddraig speak/thought]**

 **{Albion speak/thought}**

 **(Vitra speaks/thoughts)**

 ***Location/time change***

 **(Flashback)**

* * *

'Final three, I have been making the best choices I can for these dates, and have been planning ahead with all of this, now this is where things get hard, Irina I want to make things special with, Xenovia I have a few ideas, but nothing I can lean on right now, Ophis on the other hand is something else, she is really difficult to think of since I want to make it special for her, but she does not know much of the world, which makes things difficult to choose from.' Issei thought with a sigh, as he was looking into a mirror to see his reflection, till he heard a groan inside his mind, which made him flinch for a second, till he realized that it was Ddraig.

 **[That is something that I do not know, for Ophis that is something you have to decide on your own, I might be able to help you with Xenovia, but that will be the only help I can actually give you with the three girl, since you already have a plan for Irina, and Ophis, that is all you Issei, so good luck, I am going to deal with the past users, since they are getting a little out of control in here.] Ddraig told Issei, before he disappear into the deaths of the boosted gear, making Issei sigh for a moment when he realized this.**

'Alright, not much help, but with that said I want to do this on my own Ddraig, if you are still listening, after all what kinda person would I be if I could not handle anything like this by myself, but now to decide who to take out on a date first, second, then last...for first, Xenovia, then Ophis to get that problem out of the way, then finally Irina, since it will take time to do what I have plan for her right, now I suppose I will take Xenovia out to that place she really wanted to go to, that dinner, a really cheesy name to call a place, but still I have something, now for Ophis, I suppose that we can go around town, and see where that takes us, and for Irina...well that is a surprise, so good I have a plan, I know that the girls will watch the kids when I take Xenivia and Irina out on a date, and I have a good idea for what to do with Ophis, now all that is left to do is find Xenovia and take her on a date.' Issei thought, as he was walking without any direction in the house, till he bumped into the one person who he was going to take out on a date, Xenovia, who looked a bit shocked from the sudden collision, but shook it off to look at Issei, with a curious look on her face.

"Is there something wrong Issei? Cause you seem to be deep in thought." Xenovia claimed, which made Issei look at her with a small smile now appearing on his face when he realized what was going on around him when he was out of his shock.

"Yea, I am actually fine, no need to be concern, but I do have to say something to you Xenovia, and it is nothing bad, I was just going to actually ask you out on a date, since we actually never went on a date before, and I thought that it would be great to go on one now and all that." Issei told Xenovia, who looked at him for a few moments with wide eyes, before a soft smile appeared on her face.

"Well I have to say what took you so long...then again, there are many things that I can do now...but maybe later, after all I rather have a chance in not risking to become a mother to another child, after all I am still getting use to a child to my current child." Xenovia replied, to which Issei blush for a few seconds, before he shook his head with a sly smile appearing on his face for a few seconds, before it became a simple one.

"You know I was going to ask where that came from, but it actually shows that the old Xenovia who was aimed to kill devils and all that stuff for the justice of the lord, no offense, but this new you I have been seeing is showing that you may have your belief in god, but you don't let that decide that about you, which I have to say is good, because I am learning who Xenovia is." Issei told Xenovia, who froze for a second, before a smile appeared on her lips, and she kissed Issei on the cheek, making him raise an eyebrow at what she did, to which she gave him a big smile with tears coming from her eyes, which were closed.

"That actually makes me happy to hear something like that...I never actually had something like this before, freedom, heck I never had ever thought of having a child till I did, and that is something that was the best moments in my life, well second, since meeting you is number one in my book, and it always will be, since you have given me the thing I always missed in my life, and that is this one gift that lead to the two of us having a child, and me having sisters not in blood, but in bound, and that one thing you gave me, was love...I love you Issei for all the things you did for me, you help me with a lot more than you realize, and when you left it made me think about everything, and the training trip so you can learn your sage arts, and helping me and Irina with fire magic, so much stuff, so thank you Issei Hyoudou for everything you did for me." Xenovia spoke up with a beautiful smile, in Issei's opinion, on her face, to which made Issei look at her with wide eyes when he heard what she said, before he smiled at her, and kissed her forehead, before looking at her in her eyes.

"Well let's go on our date it is that restaurant that you always wanted to go to, and just so you know Xenovia, if you ever need me I will always will be with you, either in body or in soul I will always will be there to have your back." Issei replied, making a light blush appear on Xenovia's face, as she nodded her head to what Issei said, before she hugged him, which he hugged her in return, and after a few moments they separated and started to leave the house hand in hand so that they can go on their date that they were going to have, and see what else they would do for the rest of the day together.

*The next date*

"...Wake up Issei..." A voice spoke up, which made Issei, who was asleep to slowly wake up with a small groan, as he opened his eyes to see Ophis sitting on his body, wearing a tight black nightgown, with her hollow grey eyes looking at him with a small tilt of her head, which made Issei blink for a few moments, till he started to scream, and fell out of his bed, but when he did he fell on his head when he landed on the ground, causing him to both growl and groan at what happened, before he looked at his bed to see that Ophis was floating there with a tilt of her hed just looking at him to see what was going on around her, as if she was observing him, which unnerved him a bit when that thought entered his mind.

"...You know what I am not going to ask why you did that, but I am curious what lead you to coming inside my room." Issei spoke up with a sigh, to which Ophis's ears twitch for a few seconds when he asked that question, to which an emotion that was shown for a few seconds appeared, before it disappear, but Issei caught it, and he raised an eyebrow when he noticed that the emotion was her being nervous for some reason, which made him a bit concern when he noticed it, but he shook that thought when he saw that Ophis was going to say something to him, to which he hoped that it was going to be an answer for what she was doing in his room.

"...I want what you have been giving the other females..." Ophis stated, making Issei blink at what she said, before he started to chuckle a bit, which in term made Ophis tilt her head in confusion into why Issei was chuckling at her.

"You mean a date, shocking you came to me though, considering that I was going to head to you and talk to you about going on a date." Issei told Ophis with a grin now appearing on his face, as Ophis was looking at him taking a bit on interest into what he said.

"What is a date?" Ophis questioned, which made Issei blink for a few seconds when he heard the question she asked him.

"...And here I thought the girls would explain things to her...Ok, well a date is for people who are dating, such as you and me, and we go around and spend time with each other doing things that normal friends would not do." Issei answered Ophis, who just looked at Issei, as if she was trying to understand what he was saying, before she nodded her head after a few moments, as if she understand what he was saying.

"...I need an example of this..." Ophis claimed with a blank look on her face, which just made Issei blink for a moment, till a awkward look appeared on his face, but Ophis did not noticed since she was trying to understand the idea of a date.

"Well then I guess it is a good thing that we are going on a date is it, since I honestly do not know how to explain a date into a way you can understand, well a way that that I would understand what I am going to say, but whatever, just let me get dress, then you get dress, so that we can go out on a date so you can get your first experience in dating." Issei told with a smile on his face, but his voice was saying that he was lost in what was going on in the conversation that they were having, all while Ophis was looking at him with a simple nod, before she left the room, making Issei sigh for a moment, before he got up from the floor and went to get some clothes, and in a few short moments, he was wearing black jeans, sneakers, a black short sleeve shirt, some leather wrist bands, and a silver necklace, to which he nodded his head when he got a look of himself in front of a mirror, before he left his room, only to see Ophis waiting in front of the door, with black skinny jeans, black boots that reached her knees, a black-purplish kind of shirt, and a choke collar on her neck, which made Issei blink at what she was wearing, before he had a small blush appear on his face, when she tilted her head when she saw the look on his face.

"Are these clothes ok with you, since you are a little red." Ophis questioned in curiosity, which made Issei shake his head mentally for a moment, before a smile appeared on his face.

"It is fine Ophis, you look lovely in my opinion." Issei claimed with a closed eye smile, causing Ophis to have a faint blush appear on her face, along with her eyes having a unique shine appearing, but as soon as it appeared in a matter of a few seconds it disappear.

"So what are we going to do...?" Ophis asked Issei, who closed his eyes for a moment deep in thought, as he tried to think of what to do with Ophis, till he soon opened his eyes showing that he had an idea in mind.

"I suppose that we can go around town to see if anything catches our interest." Issei suggested, which made Ophis nod her head, leading to both of them leaving the house, and started to walk around town, but while they were doing this Ophis had found a few things that she has seen a bit interesting, and asked Issei a few questions about them, to which Issei answered her, even though some of the questions she asked were sometimes weird or disturbing, and sometimes he did not really think that Ophis understand what he was saying, though there were some things that Ophis in his opinion understood what he said, well he hopped that she understood what he was saying to her, and in the process of all of this Ophis had the chance to taste other kinds of foods other than sweets, or something she never had before, which Issei found amusing and adorable when he saw the complete awed look that Ophis gave when she did this, then after that they went to do some shopping, both from items that they need at home, and clothes for Ophis, to which Issei realized that Ophis did not seemed to like clothes shopping all that much, unless she really needed to go do said shopping for a need, which as they finished this they went to see a movie, and luckily for Issei, Ophis seemed to like the movie they watched, to which once it was over they saw that it was nearly night time.

"It is getting dark..." Ophis stated, which made Issei look around and noticed that she was right.

"Huh, I suppose that it time to go home, so are you ready to head home Ophis?" Issei spoke up, but when he looked at Ophis he could see that she was staring at him, which made Issei flinch when he saw the blank look on her face, which somewhat unnerved him.

"...I want you to teach me something that you know..." Ophis stated, which made Issei blink in response for a few seconds, but soon a small smile appeared on his face.

"Um...alright, well, let's go to a empty field outside of the city so we do not blow up a building or two...or everything, but I do have to ask, what do you want to learn?" Issei replied, as Ophis nodded her head, while they were walking to an empty field.

"I want to learn that one move, the...Kamehameha...I believe that was the name of the attack you used." Ophis answered Issei's question, causing him to blink for a few seconds when he heard what she said, before he looked at her in confusion, till he shook his head and shrugged his shoulders after a few seconds of thinking about it, as they continued to walk to an empty field that was out of the city's range.

"Alright, here we go, now I want you to listen to me on what I am going to say Ophis, since this will help you get this done faster and it will just...you know just forget it I will explain, now to do this you must cup your hands together and make a stance like this, on the ground it is a bit necessary due to the fact that it will help you keep balance and will not blow you away, now to me cupping my hands together helps me make the sphere for the attack, and it allows me to concentrate all the energy that I want to call out to the necessary point, to which I bring my energy to my hands and call it out, and for doing this I need to call out my ki, now I would explain what it is, but I think you already know what it is, that and it is really complex and I have problems not going in circles when I talk about it, now I think that is it, except that you could move your hands at the right time and blast it out by moving your fingers out of the way and push it all out, otherwise I think we are good when it comes to this." Issei explains to Ophis, as he did what he said, and blasted a kamehameha into the sky, while Ophis just nodded her head, and started to copy the same thing Issei said, and made her own Kamehameha, only that hers was black, and was skinny and small, causing her to pout when she saw this.

"...It was small..." Ophis claimed with a pout still on her face, while Issei just chuckled at what she said.

"Yea, I know I saw it, but let me tell you it will take practice to get it right, but with that said, I am curious about something Ophis, what are you going to do in the future? I mean one day you might beat Great Red, so I am kinda curious on what you are going to do after that." Issei asked Ophis, who was about to try and do the Kamehameha once again, but froze when she heard what Issei said, before her arms hanged in the air.

"...I do not know...I want my home back...but I also do not want it back, and I do not want to fight Great Red for my home...I like it here...and the part I do not understand is why." Ophis answered Issei, making him blink when he heard what she said, before he thought about what she said for a moment, as if he was going to find the answer why for Ophis, so she could understand why she felt like she did.

"It could be that you like it here, I mean it could be that you like the idea of living a life here on Earth and enjoying the simple things in life, it could be that you like having friends, or the fact that your dragon side has came out a lot more, and you like the feeling of that coming out a lot, it could be that you enjoy trying to be a human, or having a family, a strange one, but hey it is, or it could be that, you have an interest in someone, because I noticed something, you lied about not knowing what a date was, so I think that you might be nervous to admit the one thing that you never knew what you ever knew about and say it to me." Issei declared out loud, to which Ophis fired her beam into the sky, but did not replied to what he said, making Issei know that he was right about what he said, to which Ophis looked at him, and he was shocked to see the actual look of like in her eyes, and was shocked to see that her eyes looked like a regular normal person, but had a bit of dragon in it, but it allowed him to see the emotion she felt at the moment, and that was her nervousness.

"I honestly do not know what to think or even say about these feelings that I have, I never felt anything like this before, so I can't say how I could feel about anything, I don't even know what this warmth is when I am around you." Ophis claimed, making Issei look at her for a few moments, before he walked towards Ophis and stood in front of her, as she looked up at him.

"Well I am no expert on that, but I can take a good guess, but I think that I know where to start with this, and that is to say how you feel, you have been around the girls a lot so that gives me the idea that you think of them as family, and with that said, I think I know how you see me, and all I can say is one think Ophis, and that is to say that, I love you Ophis, just like how you feel towards me, I feel the same way towards you, and I will protect you Ophis, because I really do love you." Issei told Ophis with a smile and closed eyes, which made Ophis become stiff when she heard what Issei said, before a small teary smile appeared on her face as she looked at him in the eyes that were now open and were looking at her with love and adoration.

"And I love you as well Issei Hyoudou." Ophis replied with a smile that was not leaving her face, as she closes in, which Issei did the same thing, and in a single moment the two had their eyes closed as they kissed each other on the lips, while the moon was glowing down on them, but what neither of them noticed was that somewhere in the forest something or someone was looking at them, as if observing them, to which the questionable person or thing slowly disappear into the darkness of the forest, while still keeping a single look to where Ophis and Issei were, watching as they finished kissing each other as they walked home, to which it soon also vanished, as if it was never part of the world to begin with.

*The Next day*

"You know, as I am excited for us to have a date, I kinda did not expect you to run into my room, tell me to get dress, take a shower, not in that order, get some breakfast, while you were with the kids and giving them the attention they needed, even though you fell asleep when they fell asleep on you, making a cute picture, which I somehow ended up joining in when my eyes started to get heavy, making another good picture that we now can either put into a picture frame or in a scrapbook, which is very temping, but other than that, I am annoyed that you had me wear a blind fold before we left the house, as you are now leading me to where we are going to have our date, which as far as I know is a picnic, since I know we left the city due to my now amazing senses, which I have to admit is cool." Irina spoke, as she was wearing a pure white sundress that reached the middle of her shins, along with that was a white bow that was wrapped around her stomach, and or waist, which hugged it to her body, other than that she had her hair down, and she was wearing white dress up sandals, and as she said her eyes were covered by a black blindfold, while Issei was wearing a red short sleeve shirt, blue jeans, and black and white sneakers, while in his hands is a picnic basket in his right, which Irina did not see when they left the house, but with his left hand he was holding Irina's right hand to guide her.

"Well to be honest that is the point, it is suppose to shock you, and or make you really happy to see the place we are going, and me just showing you would just ruin it, so yea." Issei claimed with a shrug, causing Irina to pout at what he said, but she did not say anything, but they soon made a stop, which made Irina tilt her head for a second when she realized this, to which she quickly and stealthy tap the ground softly so she can feel it with one of her toes, but when she felt the ground she realized that she felt grass, and something else that felt familiar to her, causing her to mentally raise an eyebrow when that thought entered her mind.

"I do not know where we are Issei, is this the place you were planing to take me to? Cause I really do like the breeze that I feel, it is strangely familiar to me, but also new a bit, I really do not know how to describe it, and with that said, I realize that we are having a picnic, since I do not hear or smell anything that allows me to know that we are in front of a restaurant so that we can sit and eat something for dinner, because of what happened this morning." Irina commented, to which she heard Issei chuckle at what she said, which lead to her raising an eyebrow when she heard it.

"Heh, well I have to admit that you have become amazing with your senses now, took a bit of time, but you managed to do this, but now you can take off your blind fold." Issei told Irina, who turn her head towards him, before slowly bringing her hands to the back of the blindfold, and once she got it off she adjusted her eyes to the light now hitting her, and slowly blinked for a few seconds, and she looked around, which once she did her eyes widen, and her breath hitched when she saw some sakura trees around the area, which made her look at the place in awe, before she looked at Issei, who was giving her a small grin.

This is the place we always..." Irina started, as a lone tear of joy slipped down on her face, as Issei chuckled at her.

"Yea I know it is the same place we used to sneak off to when we were kids, I am actually shocked that no one ever went here, because it is very rare to see these types of trees here, an example is point one to about one hundred, but then again, I can be wrong about that, but I do come here time to time, since it brings back memories, good and bad...such as that time you faked being kidnapped and I tried to save you, only for you to jump me when you were sitting on a tree waiting for me to come...and I will get revenge for that Irina, you may have left then before I could get my revenge, but now, I will get it, so be afraid, be really afraid." Issei spoke up with a soft smile appearing on his face, before his face became stone cold, and no emotion appeared on his face, which made Irina a bit nervous when she saw that look appear on his face, which made Irina give him a nervous smile, as she backed away a bit, which Issei noticed and gave her a sly smirk, causing Irina to become even more unnerved.

"Come on Issei, you are not going to do anything rash just for something I did when we were kids right, I mean come on, we were kids that did not know better, and we used to think about becoming super heroes, so come on." Irina claimed with a wry smile on her face, while she continued to back away from Issei, who was now slowly walking towards her, which made her flinch for a second when she saw that, and started to double her pace on backing away when she saw Issei placing the basket he had for their picnic on the ground, and started to look at Irina with an innocent smile, which did not made her feel safe for any reason.

"Nope, I am sorry to say Irina, but you are doom, but for the sake of your safety, I will give you a five second head start, so if I was you I would start running." Issei told Irina, who now looked at him with wide eyes, before she started to run away screaming, which made Issei chuckle a bit when he heard this, before he took one look at the sky, then started to run after Irina at a slow pace, but to Irina it was a really fast pace, which made her run even more faster than before, making Issei laugh at what she was doing just to get away from him, to which they did this for a hour or two, and started to play around like they did when they were kids, which neither of them noticed, until that is that they started to eat their dinner, which Issei made, but when they realized that they did the same thing they did when they were both kids, they both started to have soft smiles appear on their lips, before they looked at each other, and kissed each other on the lips for a few seconds, to which when they were done, they just hanged around, until Irina noticed that sun was about to set, and she was going to tell Issei, till she saw him going to get something, which made her a bit curious.

"Issei? Where are you going?" Irina asked Issei, to which Issei gave her a soft smile, before he grabbed something from behind a tree, and showed it to Irina, causing her eyes to widen when she saw that he was now holding a guitar in his hands.

"Well, I found this song, and it always made me think of you...so I wanted to sing it to you, that is if you don't mind that I sing this song to you." Issei answered Irina with a peaceful and kind smile on his face, making Irina look at him with her eyes slowly widening, before a smile appeared on her face, and her eyes became a bit soft, and also became a lot more peaceful than his eyes were, and she nodded her head for a moment.

"Yes, I would love to hear you sing the song that made you feel like this, since it makes me both curious and over joy that it would make you think of me in a lover like fashion." Irina told Issei, whose smile widen when he heard what she said to him, and he nodded his head, and walked towards her, before he leaned on a tree, while also holding his guitar ready to start playing it, as Irina now started to stand up, and started to look at him with a small shine appearing in her eyes, showing she was ready to hear the song Issei wanted to sing.

Perfect by: Ed Sheeran

I found a love for me

Darling just dive right in

And follow my lead

Well I found a girl beautiful and sweet

I never knew you were the someone waiting for me

'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love

Not knowing what it was

I will not give you up this time

But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own

And in your eyes you're holding mine

Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms

Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song

When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath

But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight

Well I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know

She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home

I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets

To carry love, to carry children of our own

We are still kids, but we're so in love

Fighting against all odds

I know we'll be alright this time

Darling, just hold my hand

Be my girl, I'll be your man

I see my future in your eyes

Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms

Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song

When I saw you in that dress, looking so beautiful

I don't deserve this, darling, you look perfect tonight

Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms

Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song

I have faith in what I see

Now I know I have met an angel in person

And she looks perfect

I don't deserve this

You look perfect tonight

"...That was beautiful Issei, it was just beautiful." Irina stated with a teary eyed smile, which Issei replied with his own smile.

"Well...I should hope so, since the song had me think of both of us...I missed you a lot when you were gone Irina." Issei told Irina, who looked at him for a moment, before decided to snuggle into his chest after he set his guitar down, which made Issei look at her in curiosity, before he smiled and decided to wrap one arm around her shoulder to bring her a bit closer to his chest, as they both watched the sun set in front of them.

"You know I just realized that Rias had that match against her cousin today, I actually do not know how that went." Irina mumbled to Issei, who blinked for a moment, before he thought about what she said, and decided to shrug his shoulders in response.

"Yea that I do not know anything about that, but I got a message from Azazel on our walk saying everyone was doing fine, but he sent a message later saying that Rias won, if not only barely, after all with Gasper going to the place where Fallen are, well how about I put the match in these words, it took Kiba, Xenovia, Asia, Koneko, and Akeno in different matches to actually make Rias's cousin tired, and injured enough so that Rias can take him down, but even then one more punch and he would have won, shocking thing is that he actually managed to kick everyone's ass easily, a scary thought mind you, and I know for sure that even then he was not going all out, even when he went against he was hiding something, I just know it." Issei replied, making Irina look at him with wide eyes, when she realized what he was saying.

"The way you said it, it makes it sound like that they went to their balance breakers just, except for Koneko and Akeno for obvious reasons, to try and do as much damage as they could." Irina stated, but she froze when Issei said nothing, and just looked at the sky as if it was interesting, which made her nervous, but Issei noticed and sighed.

"They did, and they are all in the hospital, and will be there for a few says, other than that I hear that Kiba and Akeno are being promoted, and they invited us to go and see it, so that might be pretty cool I guess." Issei said in a tired tone, making Irina wince a bit when she heard it.

"That is nice, the promotion that is, but the fact that they were so hurt is something that I wish that did not happen, but can we just relax now?" Irina asked Issei, who just raised a single eyebrow at what she said.

"Well you brought up the conversation, so I would not say anything if I was you." Issei replied with a small pout appearing on his face, which made Irina giggle for a bit, before the two continued to look at the sunset.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **There we go, another chapter done, and heading onto the next, if you have any questions that you want to ask, then feel free to ask them in the reviews, or PM me, either way, so yea, I honestly hope that you all like the chapter, and I will see you all next time, so until next time everyone.**

 **Complete Harem- Irina (Main girl), Raynare, Kuroka, Asia, Xenovia, Serafall, Gabriel, Penemue, Rossweisse, Yasaka, Artemis, Akeno, Koneko, Ophis, Ravel, Amaterasu, Le fay, Aphrodite, Tiamat, Murayama, Gaia, Bennia, Tsubasa, Elmenhilde Karnstein, Kiyome Abe** , **Tomoe, Sona, Jeanne**

 **Void**


	29. Chapter 29

**A promotion day gone bad**

 **Hey everyone I am back with another chapter for you all today, but first onto the usual, I do not own High school DxD, or anything that does belong to another anime, but I do own the story idea, and and the transformations, but that is it, but that was a bit off track, now I hope that you all like the chapter, and all that, and yea, other than all of this I hope that you all like the chapter so enjoy everyone.**

 **"Talk"**

 **'Thoughts'**

 **[Ddraig speak/thought]**

 **{Albion speak/thought}**

 **(Vitra speaks/thoughts)**

 ***Location/time change***

 **(Flashback)**

* * *

"Are you girls ready to go yet! We are going to miss Kiba's and Akeno's promotion test if we stay any longer!" Issei called out, as he was wearing black combat boots, black jeans, a black shirt, and a red coat that reached his elbows, along with it he had black finger-less gloves, as he was waiting for the girls to come down stairs, and after waiting for a few seconds, they came down stairs wearing their usual clothes for battle, which made Issei raise an eyebrow when he saw what they were wearing, but Tiamat saw the look he was giving, and rolled her eyes mentally at the look he was giving.

"We do not know what will happen during this promotion, so we are just getting prepared just in case something unexpected happens, oh, and I might as well tell you Asia, Koneko, Akeno, and Xenovia went ahead and they are probably both are already at the underworld, since that is when they are going to hold it, they had another place in mind, but for some reason they decided to do it in the underworld instead, strange." Tiamat told Issei, who just looked at her with a neutral look on his face, before a small smile appeared for a split second, till he shrugged his shoulders at what she said.

"Alright, well I suppose we should be heading there now right?" Issei questioned, to which the girls nodded their heads, and at that moment Issei did a head count mentally to see who was there, and he noticed that the only ones that were coming were Rossweisse, Artemis, Tiamat, Kuroka, Raynare, Ravel, Amaterasu, Murayama, Bennia, Kiyome, Le fay, Irina, Aphrodite, and finally Ophis, while Yasaka stayed since she had to stay hidden due to the fact that a big event like a promotion test could cause trouble for her, that and she wanted to stay with her daughter, but while she did this she would also watched over Issei's, Irina's, and Xenovia's children, while Tomoe, Tsubasa were with Sona, and the rest of her peerage, which he believed were with Rias and the others, but while he was doing the head count the group soon disappear and were transported to the underworld.

*A few hours later in the underworld*

"The test seemed interesting so far, am I right Issei?" Azazel asked Issei, as they were both were watching everyone that was with Issei talk or just watched both Rias's and Sona's groups, while Issei just stood there with a blank look on his face.

"I suppose so, but I have to say it is a bit to quite..., and that is something that I do not feel comfortable about, this is suspicious." Issei replied with narrowed eyes, to which Azazel hummed a bit with a serious glint in his eyes, but he had a calm and lazy look on his face, but Issei knew better than to see or say that Azazel was not taking things seriously, but before he could say anything both him and Issei froze, and quickly turned around when they saw that the wall behind them exploded, which made the group look to the wall Issei and Azazel were looking at ready to fight who came.

"Seems that I can never find a place where you are in the way to an important goal of mine Hyoudou, but then again, I always want to fight you and prove I am the strongest between the two of us." A familiar voice to Kuroka, Raynare, Le fay, and Issei was hear, who the latter was narrowing their eyes, before he saw Cao Cao before him with both his eyes, which shocked Issei mentally, but he did not show it outwardly.

'How does he have both of his eyes? This does not make sense, but to add to that George is here, not that I care, but that eye of Cao Cao's it makes me worry, it was transplanted into him, but what does that honestly mean, does he have a Sharingan? Or does he something as powerful, or even more powerful than one sharingan?' Issei thought, as he looked between Cao Cao, and the newly appeared George, who looked at Issei for a moment, before he flinch in fear for a split second, till a neutral look appeared on his face, as if nothing happened.

"So Vali was not able to keep you off Ophis's trail for long, well that is disappointing." Kuroka spoke up with a sigh, which made Issei raise an eyebrow, before shaking his head, and looked at Cao Cao with narrowed eyes.

"So Vali had a plan, but remember this Cao Cao,, I may not know why you are here, but that does not mean I won't stop you, even if you have devil slayer magic, dragon slayer magic, and even god slayer magic, added you have true longinus, that does not mean you can't beat me, besides even if your now new eye has some special ability, all I need to do is not look at it, to which even if your skills have improve, so have mine, so what do you have to say to that?" Issei commented, making Cao Cao look at him with neutral look on his face.

"Then we are at an impasse, and we both know that your friends can't help, since a lot of them are devils they will be killed by my devil slayer magic and my holy spear, if the dragons on your side help then I will use dragon slayer magic and take them down, heck if the goddess help then I will take them down with my god slayer magic, and even if they get close I have George for back up, so honestly we are both at a stand still." Cao Cao claimed with a shrug, which honestly annoyed Issei, since he knows that he is right, and the only people he knows that can attack are Rossweisse, Raynare, Irina if not by much, Le fay, and Kiyome, he would consider Bennia, but holy items with a grim reaper did not sound like something he rather not see.

"It would if I did not came along." A voice called out, causing everyone to freeze and looked to the side of Issei to see Vali appearing through a magic circle with the ash-grey wolf Fenrir, Hel, Athena, and Freyja, which they were all wearing their fighting gear, and Vali was wearing black jeans, black biker shoes, a dark green shirt, and a biker jacket, with his hand nearing his sword.

"So the white dragon decides to appear now, well it matters not, since this is both yours and the Red Dragons end, since we have the ultimate dragon slayer weapon on our side." Cao Cao claimed, which made both Issei and Vali to look at him with raised eyebrows till his words hit them, and they looked at him with wide eyes, causing Cao Cao to smirk a bit, while everyone else looked at the two in confusion, that is till the goddess and Azazel realized what Cao Cao was talking about.

"How the hell did you get the dragon eater Samael, there is no way you could get access to such a beast." Issei stated, and when he said that Tiamat, Ophis, and surprisingly both Murayama and Saji shivered when they heard that name.

"Why did I just shiver when I heard that name?" Murayama asked herself, but Tiamat heard her and looked at her, which she noticed.

"Samael, is the snake that made Adam and Eve eat the apple that was forbidden to eat by the leader of Heaven, once this happened he changed Samael into a being that was part fallen, and dragon, making it the ultimate threat against devils and dragons, but thanks for whatever reason the leader of heaven sealed the beast away, which made things a bit easier for everyone, cause if it was still around a lot of beings would be dead, now Samael has the ability to attack a dragon's soul, and sadly for us with dragon sacred type gears, are fully or part dragon, even if you have a transformation that makes you have a dragon like state of body and soul, Samael will kill us easily, worse thing is that it can easily kill devils, and is in the same class of power as Azazel, hell maybe even Sirzechs, I do not know, and I honestly do not want to find out." Tiamat explained to Murayama, who gulped at what she heard and looked at Cao Cao with wide eyes, along with Saji, who heard the whole conversation, and he soon became pale when he heard what was said, but before anyone could say anything Cao Cao snapped his fingers, but when nothing happened someone was going to comment, till all the dragon users, and people that were dragons froze for a second, till they saw a magic circle appear in front of them, and they saw a being that's upper body was that of a fallen angel with it's black wings there as well, while the lower body was that of a snake, but when given a closer look everyone realized that it was dragon, but they saw that the creature was stuck on a cross as if it was nailed to it, and the thing that made everyone pale was the blood like tears coming out of it's eyes.

"Fuck, this is not something I would like to face, alright then, everyone get out of here, me, Azazel, Saji, Vali, and the goddesses will handle this thing!" Issei called out, as he looked at his friends, and lovers, which made them all look at him with wide eyes when they heard what he said, before Ophis stepped forward and glared at him, which Issei did not flinch from whatsoever.

"I am not leaving, they want me, and I will deal with them, they stand no chance, even with dragon slayer magic, the only one that can harm me is Samael, and I doubt anyone will agree to what you say anyway." Ophis claimed with a blank look on her face, causing Issei to sigh for a moment, before he looked at Vali, who had his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan out and ready to be use.

"Now is not the time to argue, it is time to be serious!" Vali called out, before he went to his balance breaker, which Saji immediately did as well, before they both transform, Vali into his True Oblivion Chaos Lucifer Hybrid form, and Saji to his Evil Poison Dragon Hybrid Force form, and the reaction they made cause a heavy and immense power to appear around them, making everyone look at the two in awe.

"Well fuck it, no holding back then!" Issei called out, as he went into his sage mode, and went to his balance breaker, which confused everyone in trying to understand why he did such a move, but before they knew it Issei changed back from his sage mode, and they felt him turn into his True Infinite Red Dragon Hybrid form, which again confused everyone into wondering why he did that.

"Issei, why did you do that?" Xenovia asked Issei, who was looking at her, even though no one noticed it at all.

"I was testing to see if sage mode would have an effect, other than that I was seeing something, and I found out that the air around Samael is poison, and with that Saji can breath in the air, and use that to power himself up." Issei explained, to which everyone looked at him with wide eyes.

"That is brilliant, with this-" Sona started, until she felt a rise in power from Cao Cao, along with everyone else, and when they looked at him they saw him glow in multiple colors, which made many of them nervous, while the others that were not felt uneasy.

"Here we go, Cavern Dragon's Earth Destruction!" Cao Cao called out, which made Issei's eyes widen, before he back flipped and quickly grabbed Le fay, and Kiyome, then jumped into the air with his dragon wings out, which everyone noticed and quickly went to the air, and in the process they somehow managed to avoid the damage that Cao Cao caused to the ground, and when everyone saw it, those that did not meet Cao Cao before began to become pale.

"What kind of monster are we fighting?" Asia questioned nervously, but they soon froze when they saw that Cao Cao was now in the air, trying to stab Issei with his spear, who used the jets in his balance breaker to move out of the way, but when this happened Cao Cao started to grin.

"Ice Devil's Rage! Lightning god's charged particle cannon! And finally Purgatory Dragon's Blazing Hell!" Cao Cao called out in rage, which made Issei become frozen in fear when he heard those attacks names, and saw where they were aimed at, which he saw that the ice breath attack hit the devils, causing them to crash into the ground heard twitching in pain from the process of it all, while the goddess were blasted into the ground, with the roof of the building they were in was completely destroyed, as if it was vaporized, leaving the goddesses on the ground twitching from the lightning attack, but when he looked to those with dragon DNA or had a dragon sacred gear were blown away to the walls of the building with cuts, or in Saji's case blown out of his armor and was in his base form, or bruises that looked really painful that they would need serious medical attention, but he was glad he saw Vali being protected by his Susanoo, in an armor like form, before Vali landed on the ground taking a knee, then he found out that he actually had Ophis with him, which made Issei felt a bit better, but when he looked at those that were not devil, god, or dragon, he saw they were hurt but not in critical or extreme condition, so he landed on the ground and set both Kiyome and Le fay down and glared at Cao Cao, who landed on the ground without a problem, but he did looked a bit out of it from the look on his face, which made Issei raise an eyebrow, before he noticed Vali deactivating his Susanoo.

"You know know things about his skills would have been a great thing to know." Vali told Issei, who just shrugged his shoulders.

"Well I would tell you, except for the fact that I was in and out of the last time I fought Cao Cao, and I barely remember most of the fight myself, but still it will ot help, since he has become stronger than before, which is something I am a bit worried about." Issei replied with narrowed eyes, to which Vali nodded his head since he saw the logic Issei said, but he kept looking at Samael with caution.

"What do we do about the literal dragon killer?" Vali questioned, causing Issei to look at the dragon eater, and saw that it was free from it's binds. but he noticed that it did not move at all, which made Issei raise an eyebrow in confusion, till he saw something that made his eyes widen, and a ghost of a smile appeared on his face when he noticed it, and a plan in the process of this started to form in his head very slowly, and a grin now appeared on his face when he had a good plan in mind on what to do.

"I have a way, all we need to do is get a strong enough hit on it, and then we are good, since that magic circle can't handle the power that would be hit, and it is the only thing keeping Samael here...well at least that is what I think that would happen, I am sure that he will disappear, but the type of attack and damage is something that I do not know at all, so I have something that can give us the advantage, all I need is time, do you think you can give me it?" Issei answered Vali, before asking him a question, which made Vali scoff at what he said.

"Yea, I can give you time, in the mean time Le fay, Kiyome I heard a bit of your skills and know that you can heal people, well heal in general, heal the others, Rossweisse, Azazel, Raynare, and Bennia give us covering fire!" Vali called out to Issei, then the small group of people, to which they nodded their heads to what he said and got ready to attack, while Kiyome and Le fay started to go and heal people as best as they could.

"Get ready for anything everyone this will be a fight we have to be extra cautious about." Issei told everyone, as he raised his right hand to the sky and a Rasengan started to appear floating a bit into the sky, but the thing that Vali saw before he went to attack was that there were small blades starting to form on the Rasengan, which made him raise an eyebrow, before he shook his head and went in to attack, and appeared in front of George in a second, shocking him, but unknown to Vali black tattoo parts started to appear on his body without him even noticing it, not that anyone could with the armor he was wearing in his balance breaker, but as this happened the people that were told to cover him, were distracting Cao Cao and were trying to make Samael's attack get destroyed or to do something with them to make sure Issei and Vali were both protected and were given enough breathing room to concentrate on what they were doing.

"Be sent to oblivion, Shadow dragon's Roar!...Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique." Vali called out, as the lower part of the armor that was near his mouth disappear and a black shadow breath attack came out of his mouth and hit George in the chest, and before anyone could blink the a fireball came out of his mouth and hit George, and when the fire disappear George was burnt to a crisp, which shocked everyone, but Issei shook his head and focus on charging his attack, while watching Vali doge a attack from Samael.

"Not bad Vali, but still not good enough, Ice Devil's Zeroth Destruction Bow!" Cao Cao told Vali, before he called out his attack, which lead to Vali getting a ice like arrow shot into his right shoulder, causing Vali to scream out in pain, and fall on the ground, which luckily for him when he did so he also avoided a attack from Samael, that and his armor actually made the damage smaller than it should have been, and when Cao Cao was about to Vali again he heard something that made him raise an eyebrow, before he turned towards Issei and saw what he made, which looked like a giant shuriken.

"Here we go everyone take cover, and take this Samael, Wind Release Rasenshriken!" Issei called out as the threw his attack at Samael, while everyone took cover, even Cao Cao decided to get out of the way, and the end result of the attack was a giant dome being formed and Samael growling and screeching in pain, and after a few moments of it the dome disappear, reveling a torn up Samael, who was bleeding a lot, but none of it's blood went to the ground, and in a few seconds Samael started to fade away, before it disappear to the point that no one could sense it, which made Issei sigh in relief, but he became stiff when he heard a yelp, and quickly turned around to see Cao Cao in front of Ophis, who looked a little to pale than normal, while she was also on her knees with a tired look on her face, but Issei soon looked at Cao Cao, who was looking at him.

"I have to admit that you done some fine damage, I thought that I would have to leave a lot sooner than planed, but I was wrong, but enough about that, I got what I came for, and the next time we meet you will fall." Cao Cao spoke with a dark look appearing on his face, but before he could say anything else, or do anything else Saji appeared in front of him with a sharp glare aimed at him.

"Poison Dragon's Roar!" Saji yelled, as he launched his breath attack at Cao Cao, but when the attack ended Saji saw a sight that made him gasp in fear, it was Cao Cao spinning his spear in front of him with no damage done to him whatsoever, but he could not move at all, which he looked down and saw that his legs were turned into stone, shocking him, before he looked at Cao Cao's eyes and saw one of them glowing for a second, which Saji saw was the eye Issei thought he destroyed.

"Good attack, but weak opponent, though I have to thank all the people I fought to activate this move, and you will be the first one that it will tested on, Balinayaka Ratana." Cao Cao spoke while pointing his spear at Saji, before anyone knew what was going to happen a beam came out of the spear which blew up in front of Saji, making him scream in pain, aand after a few seconds everyone saw Saji standing with third degree burns all over his body, and purple smoke coming off him, causing everyone to gasp and watch as Saji fell to the ground.

"Saji!" Momo and Ruruko called out as they ran towards Saji, all while Cao Cao just watched, before he walked away but went to George first, but when he made it to his teammate, he looked around with wide eyes, before they narrowed, until he looked at Issei, who noticed the look he was giving.

"There is something going on here Issei, so I suggest you take care of it, after all this is Hades work, along with someone else, their reasons for this I do not know, I am only telling you this because Vali surprised me, and that other one, the one with a dragon sacred gear, he is interesting, and he managed to appear in front of me easily...but until next time." Cao Cao told Issei, who just watched and listened to what he said, along with everyone else, but before anyone could say anything an explosion was heard, and they looked to where Cao Cao was, but they only found nothing there.

"Well...at least we have a guess on what is going on...well for the most part, is everyone alright?" Azazel spoke, before calling out to everyone, which they replied with a groan of pain, while Issei used his dragon wings to head up the buildings floors to a hole that was made in the roof, and when he looked outside he quickly landed to the floor, shocking everyone, since they were healed for the most part.

"We need to take cover now, there are reapers everywhere in this city, one move and we are done, and to make it worse is that in a bit of time the barrier will be gone, and let me tell you it is something that I do not like to happen." Issei told Azazel and everyone, who looked at him with wide eyes, while Azazel's eyes narrowed when he heard what Issei said.

"So this is what Hades was planing, I never knew, I am sorry that I could not give you the information needed to stop him." Bennia spoke in a soft tone of voice, which made Issei look at her with wide eyes.

"You could have not known remember you were nearly killed by your own kind when you were hearing stuff that could be related to this...shit, alight, I suppose we have to deal with these idiots before we can get to escape, or do you have something else in mind Azazel?" Issei replied, before he looked at Azazel with a questioned look on his face, which Azazel did not replied, but instead he flew up to where Issei was before and sensed everything that was happening, then he went and looked outside from the hole and examine everything he saw, before he landed in front of Issei.

"My plan is different, there is someone or something here that feels strange, as if that person was here, but also not here, well in a living sense that is, which makes me nervous if I am going to be honest, along with that there is to many reapers around, which will lead to a drain in energy, so the thing I want you to destroy will allow a small exit for someone to get back up, now do not worry I have someone in mind to go get help, but I need you and everyone else to cover the people that can not defend themselves." Azazel told Issei, who looked at him with wide eyes, before nodding his head, and started to walk outside, till he noticed Ophis following him.

"It would be best if you do not come, we do not know what Cao Cao did to you, so it would be bad if something happened when we do not know the condition you are in." Issei said as he looked Ophis in the eyes, who looked at him for a few minutes before pointing her hand at a piece of rubble, and launched a small attack at it, but her eyes widen when she launched the attack, and the rubble she was trying to destroy became something else, she made a small cratered that was a little to deep.

"That is not good, my power is out of control...I need to get back the thing Cao Cao did to me...there was a drain, I know it, so he took something from me..." Ophis stated with a frown, but her eyes widen when she felt something flick her in the head, and she found out what it was, or who it was, which happened to be Issei, who was looking at her in her eyes.

"Don't be silly, you can't divide infinity, because half of that is still infinity, all you do need is a bit of time to get everything together, so do not worry, everyone has your back, heck I will be here to protect you, I am lucky that Cao Cao did not hurt you, so wait here for a second, and I will be back in a bit." Issei told Ophis, as his helmet disappear for a second, and she looked into his eyes, which showed that he was determined, causing her to smile a bit when she saw it, and she nodded her head, while Issei looked to where Saji was, and saw that Kiyome, Le fay and Asia were trying their best to heal him, but noticed that it took to much energy from them, and they were half way from finishing the second degree burns he had.

"Issei, don't worry, I will watch everyone, and I will protect them." Kiba told Issei, who nodded his head, and patted him on the shoulder, before he walked outside, with Vali, Raynare, Rosswisse, and Bennia.

"Everyone get ready, we need to do this fast and quick, no need for anything flashy or something like that, just go in destroy that tower like thing, and then we are good." Issei told the group, who nodded their heads at what he said, before they went around the whole, taking care of the enemies a bit easily, and stealthy like, until they came to the tower, and Issei blasted it with a dragon shot, quickly destroying it in a blink of an eye, and when he looked back to everyone, he saw that they were taking their opponents down left and right easily, which made him smile a bit, but he froze when he felt that someone was behind him, and he turned around slowly to see that it was a man that he did not expect to see, considering that he was dead for a while now, while the person in front of Issei was looking at him with a smug look on his face, before he looked at the ground to see someone who made his attention go to that person.

"It seems like my target is in my sights, follow me if you wish Red Dragon Emperor, but if you do then I will kill you without a second thought." The man told Issei, but before Issei could say anything the man disappear, which Issei thought he just went to somewhere that was not where him and his friends and lovers were, but at the next second he looked to where Ophis was and saw that he grabbed her, and took him through what looked like a portal like gate, which made him growl when he saw this, and he jumped to the ground quickly and called out Ascalon and quickly took down every reaper that was in his way so that he can make it to the portal in time, but he was a second to late, since the portal closed when he was in front of it, but he saw the design of it, which made his eyes widen a bit when he realized what the portal was.

"So that is what you used, well guess what Shalba, things just got personal, and I will kill you again...but from the looks of it, you were actually brought back from the dead, that should be impossible, maybe...a sacred gear? If so...could it be the Holy Grail? Or was this something that involves science, no, I have to get my head in the game, I will open the dragon gate myself, I wish someone was close so that they could keep the gate stabilize, but no matter, I will have to hope for the best, and get Ophis, then find a way to get both of us out of there." Issei muttered, but the second he was about to open the gate, he felt a bunch of energies coming at him, and they were all reapers, which greatly annoyed him a bit.

"Sky dragon's/god's roar/bellow!" Two voices called out leading to two different color wind types of breath attacks hitting the reapers that were coming, which made Issei looked at the two people that made those attacks, and saw that it was Murayama and Kiyome who made those attacks, but before he could say anything he heard two loud crashes that hit the ground behind him, making him turn around and looked behind him to see that it was Asia and Le fay that did that, and made a giant crater that was a bit deep, which made him blink in awe when he saw the damage that they caused.

"Issei, any words that you would like to say to us, because we know that you are up to something, and I think that we would like to know what you are up to, before you make us worry about if you are coming back or not." Murayama called out to Issei, who looked at her for a few seconds before he sigh and looked at the ground, which made the girls look at him with worry in their eyes, which he noticed.

"I am going after Ophis, someone captured her, I do not know how, maybe they were restricting her power, or something else, I do not know, but I am going to open the dragon gate, and I will try to get her back, so until later I guess, I honestly do not like saying goodbye, and I did not mean to be rude, but...until next time, and when I come back with Ophis, we all will have some ice cream or something like that, yea that will be fun." Issei told the four girls, who looked at him for a few seconds with scared looks in their eyes, since they never heard Issei talked like this before and it unnerved them greatly.

"...Just come back...please..." Asia muttered, which Issei nodded his head in response, before he opened a dragon gate, and dove right into it, while the four girls were bringing him cover, and in a split moment they sensed that Issei has transformed into his True Infinite Dream Red Dragon Hybrid form.

*Unknown location*

"So this is the place they went to, there is barely anything here, seriously I think that something should be done here, it is really depressing." Issei muttered as he long hair was a mess due to the gravity of the place he was in.

"Well you really do not get to have a say in being here, since this will be your grave Red Dragon Emperor." A feminine voice spoke up, which made Issei freeze for a second, before he turn to where the voice came from, and he saw four people in front of him it made his eyes widen a bit when he saw them, and then he saw Ophis a bit away from them with a glare on her face aimed at the four.

"I do not believe it Katerea Leviathan, Creuserey Asmodeus, Shalba Beelzebub, and Kokabiel, three of you are suppose to be dead, while the other one is suppose to be sealed up, and to add to it your power is boosted up by a great amount, but still that does not even matter, I am over around twenty times stronger than you altogether, and to make matters worse I am not a devil anymore, meaning you can't use any weaknesses that I would of had if I was one still." Issei told the four, who were all right there, looking the same they did before they died, but when he spoke about his power they were scowling at him from just hearing what he said, until Shalba suddenly gave a small smirk, which made Issei narrow his eyes when he saw it.

"That might be true Red Dragon, and you have bought time for people, I was surprise to hear that they decided to have the promotion test in the underworld, but there is nothing I can do about that, but still that does not mean that you have the advantage, you will die here for sure, so I would suggest that you just do us all a favor and just leave, because the only reason that you came here is to get more power from Ophis it-" Shalba started, that was until he was punched in the face by Issei, and when the punch connected everyone heard a loud crack sound coming from Shalba, and they realized that Issei broke something in the face area, most likely it was the jaw that was broken, and before they knew it Issei appeared in front of Katerea and Creuserey with both of his fist covered in fire as if he was ready to fire an attack.

"Here how about you stay dead this time! Fire Dragon's Roar!" Issei called out, as he launched a breath attack at the two devil's in front of him, burning them, before he rolled in the air to dodge a sword made of light from Kokabiel, who glared at Issei, before launching a bunch of metal like objects, which Issei realized was that they were harden feathers that belonged to Kokabiel, which he avoided by doing some air tactics by losing them, but nothing worked till an idea came to his mind and he quickly went to where the three devils were and got out of the way at the last second, making them take the hit that was suppose to be aimed at him, which made the three devils scream out in pain from the damage that was done to them, while Kokabiel gave an uncaring look towards them, but he looked at Issei with hate. and amusement.

"You have improve a great deal, and that is both annoying and enjoyable for me." Kokabiel stated with a calm look on his face, before he raised his hand up to the sky and hundreds of light spears were made in a blink of an eye, and the moment that they were made he launched them all at Issei, who activated the jets to his armor to avoid every single light spear that was aimed at him with little to no difficulty, which as he was doing this he was getting closer to Koabiel, until he was right in front of him, and the eyes of his armor glowed for a second as if he was powering up an attack.

"This time no one will save you from death Kokabiel! Dragon shot!" Issei told Kokabiel before he launched his attack and shot it at his face causing smoke to appear and cover the devil's and Ophis vision, and after a few moments and the dust settled they saw that Kokabiel's head was gone, and that his body fell back, while slowly being destroyed every few seconds, until after so long his body was gone completely, making the three devil's look at him in shock.

"Well...I suppose we lose then." Shalba spoke, which made Issei look at him as if seeing if he was up to something or not, and in a second Issei disappear and appeared behind Katerea and obliterated her with a energy attack made from ki, and saw a floating needle in the air where he was, which was why he dodged in the first place.

'What the hell was that, and why does every part of my body is reacting negatively to just looking at the needle? Is there something about it that are making my senses act this was, or is it something else? What do you think Ddraig, cause this is reminding me a bit of when we had to deal with Samael, but is a bit different, as if smaller.' Issei thought, which Ddraig listened to, as he was looking at the needle through Issei's balance breaker to see what was up with it himself, and after a few seconds Ddriag gasp when he realized what was wrong with that needle.

 **[Issei, you need to be careful that needle has Samael's poison on it, and if I am right than one of the last two devil's have it, and will use it to kill you, so be careful, one wrong move and we are done for.] Ddraig told Issei, whose eyes widen when he heard what Ddraig said, and narrowed his eyes and looked at the remaining two devil kings to figure out which one of them launched that needle, while also trying to think of a plan on what to do next.**

'Alright thanks for the info Ddraig, these two will be tough to beat considering that I do not know which one of the actually launched the needle, or if they have more on them, and if I just rush in and try to attack head on then I will end up being dead by that poison.' Issei thought with narrowed eyes, till an idea came to his mind and soon he was covered by a red rib cage, which soon grew arms, then a head, making a skeleton version of the Susanoo, which made the two Devil kings that were left to look at what Issei made, before the Susanoo changed once again and it looked a bit more humanoid, and changed again so that the Susanoo was covered by what it looks like armor, which soon grew legs which were also covered in armor, which shocked everyone, till finally the Susanoo changed for a final time and became similar to what Vali's Susanoo was like, except that Issei's was red, and had a broad sword, which Issei and everyone looked at form of Issei's Susanoo with awe, before Issei shook his head and glared at both Shalba and Creuserey, before charging at them with his Susanoo and appeared in front of them, and slashed both of them easily, before black flames appeared and consume both devil's turning them into ash, and once he was sure he got them Issei turned towards Ophis, and called off his Susanoo, and turn back ti his base form with his balance breaker still on, then calmly floated towards her, until he was right in front of her, causing her to smile a bit when she saw him.

"Thank you Issei, I suppose that I need a lot of time to be fully healed do I?" Ophis asked Issei, who looked at her wrist, and saw something on them, which he grabbed her arm lightly and brought it close to his face so that he could take a look at what was on her wrist, and carefully examine it, before nodding his head.

"No that is wrong, you are back to normal, this thing on your wrist is actually limiting your power, and causing your control to be wild, so it I just take it off you will be fine, and will be ready to fight again." Issei replied, before he ripped the thing off of Ophis wrist, and a sudden burst of power came from Ophis, showing that she was back to normal, which made her blink a bit when she realized this.

"...Strange...but thank you, I feel better now." Ophis told Issei, who nodded his head to what she said, before looking at her in the eyes, while she looked at the eyes of his helmet with a small smile on her face, which he returned, though she could not see it, Ophis felt that he was smiling under his helmet.

"Come on Ophis, let's go home, I bet the others are starting to worry about us." Issei spoke up, which Ophis nodded her head, and was about to follow Issei, till Issei grabbed her and started to fly up, but as he did so he coughed up some blood, and felt that his right arm and leg went limp, along with his left leg, which made Ophis looked at Issei with wide eyes when she saw what happened to him, and she looked around until she saw Shalba a few feet away with his right arm raised up and was aimed at the parts of Issei's legs, but in a swift move of action Issei made Ascalon appeared from his left arm, and cut off the parts of his body that were limped, which shocked Ophis and Shalba, even though it was a bit small from Shalba it was still recognizable.

"Issei!" Ophis called out to Issei, as his armor was covering the parts of his body that he cut off, which made Shalba scoff at what he was seeing in front of his eyes after he came back from reality.

"Foolish, he tried to get rid of the effect of Samael's cursed blood, but all he did in the process was weaken himself, and that is all." Shalba claimed with a straight face, making Ophis grit her teeth in anger.

'I'm sorry...that this happened Ddraig...I tried everything I could, and it seems that I only...got myself near death this time, if not then I will die...' Issei thought, as his eyes were barely open while he was looking at Ophis, who was glaring at Shalba, as if she was about to attack him, which made him want to move, but from what he did he barely could feel anything from his body, which made him groan mentally from the thought of this.

 **[Stay with me Issei, keep listening, and keep replying to my voice, just do not give up, do not look into the light, or anything of the sort, or I swear to ever divine being that if you die, I will use my next host to go to Hades realm so that I can find your soul, or head to heaven so I can beat the hell out of you!] Ddraig growled, which made Issei laugh a bit in his mind, before he looked at Ophis a bit more, and soon turn his head at Shalba, and growled when he saw a smug look on his face, which made Issei a bit pissed off when he saw the look on his face, which made Issei's left hand clench for a few seconds, till he noticed what he did, and try doing it again, but noticed as he was doing this his movements were slow, causing him to nod his head in his mind, before he concentrate some energy into his left hand.**

'...I can't...I can't die like this...I will not die like this, I promised that I would return...so I will return!' Issei thought, as a Rasengan started to form from his left hand, which Ophis noticed, and looked at Issei's body with wide eyes, before Issei's wings moved, and started to make his body float in the air, which shocked both Shalba and Ophis, before Shalba growled out in annoyance.

"Why! Why won't you just die!" Shalba yelled out loud in frustration, but before he did anything Issei appeared in front of him, which made him freeze in place, while the Rasengan in Issei's hand started to grow at a fast pace.

"I will not die...you will die here...by this attack, Chōōdama Rasengan!" Issei called out, as he made the giant sphere in his hand to hit Shalba, who started to scream when the attack hit him, and in a few seconds Shalba was erased from existence, and was dead for good, and once this happened Issei became still, and just floated with no movement or sound coming from him, which Ophis noticed and hurried towards him, and noticed that his breath was slowing down, slowly but it was so low that it sounds like he could stop breathing at any moment.

"Issei! There has to be something I can do, but what?! I can't heal this, all I can supply is energy, Ddraig how do we keep Issei alive, I can't lose him, me and the girls can't lose him!" Ophis called out with tears actually threatening to come out of her eyes, as she looked at the still form of Issei inside his armor, while his left hand glowed a bit, but the light was actually starting to dim a bit.

 **[I am sorry to say, but there is nothing neither of us can do, or anyone at all can do, the hospitals might save him, but Issei managed to cut the parts of his body off fast enough so he would not be affected by the poison from Samael's curse, I am doing my best to make sure that he does not die from blood lose, and to make sure nothing gets inside the armor, but that is the best I can do, and while I think you could do something, there is one problem, and that is that his body parts are missing, all you would be able to do is keep energy in his body to keep him alive, or refill his life force probably, but with his right arm and leg gone, as well as his left leg all we would do is make the situation worse, so if we want to save his life, we need to find a way to get his body parts back, but that is where the problem lies, we do not know how to do that, I am sorry, but we are at our max of options, this might really be his end.] Ddraig told Ophis, who allowed her tears to fall, and be blown away from her face, as her hair covered her eyes, till she heard a roar that made her eyes widen, and she turned around and looked everywhere.**

"...We are in the dimensional gap...meaning Great Red is here...that is it...Ddriag I know a way how we can save Issei, but for me to do this I need time, so please I am begging you to keep him alive long enough so my plan can work." Ophis spoke to Ddriag, while not keeping her eyes off a certain direction, while all Ddriag did was scoff at what she said, which she could tell was in disbelief that she would say that to him.

 **[Like I was going to let him die, who do you think I am, I actually like my host, he is a good person to have as a friend, so do not worry Ophis, I will keep Issei alive, you have my word as not only as his friend, but as a dragon, so do what you must, and be careful, if Issei happens to get enough strength, and you are doing something that can cost you your life he will get us and join you in the fight, and murder the being that tends to harm you.] Ddriag replied, which made Ophis think about all the times she spent with Issei, and allowed a small ghost of a smile appear on her face, before she nodded her head, and gave a sound that sounds like she was giving her approval at what Ddraig said, before she started to go to the direction she heard the roar come from, and when she came to the source she saw a giant red dragon with golden like eyes, which looked at her for a few seconds, before looking away and faced forward.**

"Great Red, I need your help with something important, so if you would please, listen I will explain why I need your help, even though I do not like you at all." Ophis called out, which made the dragon now known as Great Red to look at her with surprise in the dragons eyes, but heard what she said at the end, and rolled it's eyes at what she said to the dragon itself.

"Give me one good reason, why I should even help you in the first place." The dragon replied with a male like voice, causing Ophis to narrow her eyes at what Great Red said, and her power started to leak out of her, before disappearing after a few seconds.

"Well if you will not help in the natural way, then we will deal this with a fight." Ophis declared, which made Great Red raise an eyebrow, but before the dragon could say, until he saw a fire that appeared in her eyes, which made him a bit curious in seeing that look in her eyes, especially when he saw that there looked to be life in her eyes, which made him even more intrigued into what or who made her act like this.

"And what is it that you want if you win? To tell me to leave?" Great Red asked, but he was a bit shocked when he saw that Ophis just shook her head in a negative like fashion to what he said, which made him even more curious in what happened to her.

"No, I need you to help me save someone that I have grown to...love..." Ophis replied, but when she said the word 'love' a fond smile appeared on her face, which made Great Red look at her in shock, before he raised an eyebrow at what she said, well from what it looked like he was raising an eye, before a small growl came from his mouth, which made Ophis get ready for battle when she heard the growl.

"I know what you are doing, and if you want me to help, then you must beat me for me to help you." Great Red growled out, which made Ophis narrow her eyes at what he said, but nodded her head and got in a fighting stance similar to Issei, which made Great Red look at her with even more curiosity when he saw the stance she was making.

"If that is how it is suppose to be, then so be it, I will not lose this one fight to you." Ophis declared with fire burning in her eyes, while Great Red got ready to fight the moment he heard what she said to him.

'Let us see your resolve Ophis, if you have change then I will help you, but if you did not make any changes at all then you might as well forget about me helping you with anything.' Great Red thought, before he roared and charged at Ophis, as she started to charge at him as well.

*Location unknown*

"Ugh...my eye..." Cao Cao groaned, as he was holding his eye that he got replaced, while Jeanne looked at it when Cao Cao got his hand off it, and widen her eyes when she saw the condition of it.

"Cao Cao you need to get rid of this eye, there is poison in it, and if you do not let me then it will hit your nerves and will slowly kill you." Jeanne told Cao Cao, who looked at her with a wide eye, from his good eye, before he growled and nodded his head to Jeanne to do what she needs to do, which she started to do immedietly, and after a few minutes Jeanne got the eye out and threw it away.

"How did this happen...that dragon slayer, he actually did some damage...hehe, interesting...but what to do about my missing eye?" Cao Cao muttered to himself, while Jeanne washed her hands, but in the process she saw a box on a counter, which made her raise an eyebrow in confusion, cause she was sure that there was a small box there before, and as she looked at the box, she saw a name, giving her an idea on who was suppose to get it.

"Cao Cao you have something delivered to you, I would be careful though I do not know who sent it." Jeanne told Cao Cao, who raised one eyebrow at what she said, before he grabbed the box and looked at it, but made sure to use all of his senses to see if anything was wrong, but was lucky to see that the box was not a trap, but he did sense something off about it, so he slowly and carefully opened the box, and what he saw inside was something that made his one eye widen in shock, before he noticed a note, and quickly scanned it to see who sent the box, and for what reason, but when he finished, he looked a bit confused, but nodded his head, and slowly pulled out what was with the note in the box, and what Jeanne saw made her look at the object in confusion, since the item Cao Cao grabbed was an eye, and the next thing she knew Cao Cao shoved the thing in his empty eye socket, and it started to glow green, shocking her even more, which made Cao Cao look at her with his one eye staring at her.

"Jeanne we have a week to get ready, so tell the others to be ready for anything, we have a job to do, and there is nothing no one here can say for us to disagree with the job, because after this week we will join in destroying the underworld, and if we complete what we are suppose to do, I will keep not only this eye, but we will gain a powerful ally in trying to stop the dragon emperor's, so go tell everyone for me." Cao Cao told Jeanne, as he opened his new eye, which made her gasp when she saw the eye, it was a purple silver like eye, with ripple like black marks on it, and when she saw it there was only one name that came to her mind when she saw it, one that was apart of legends as one of the strongest eyes known to every single being in the world.

'This is not good, this is not good at all, the Rinnegan, the strongest eye known to man, even more stronger than the sharingan from what people say, and if that is the case, then I do not want to deal with it, but even though Cao Cao is on our side, he might not know how to use that eye, so all I can do is hope that he knows what he is doing, but the task we are given, why are we given it, and who is ordering us to do so, we are actually separated with all the other groups so who is commanding us to do this, and if I am going to do this, is it right? Or if I am going to do this, am I the bad one?' Jeanne thought while biting on her lip with a confused look on her face, but Cao Cao did not look at her, but he did look at the note carefully, but he did sigh after a few seconds silently.

'This will be our final fight Issei Hyoudou, when we met again, if you are alive or not, we will finally settle our differences once and for all.' Cao Cao declared in his mind, while he crush the piece of paper in his hand, which made his single Rinnegan eye glow a bit, showing that he was ready for the fight that was soon to come.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **There we go another chapter done, now if you have any questions you like to ask, then, feel free to ask, by either using the reviews, or you can just PM me to do so, other than that I hope that you all enjoyed the chapter, and other than that I have to say that I finally updated the profile page to this story, and now it is featuring attacks, and relationships with other people, well for now, so go ahead and check that out if you want and other than that little update that I feel like I should tell you I have really nothing to say or to continue with, so with this said and done, I hope to see or hear from you all till next time, so until next time everyone.**

 **Complete Harem- Irina (Main girl), Raynare, Kuroka, Asia, Xenovia, Serafall, Gabriel, Penemue, Rossweisse, Yasaka, Artemis, Akeno, Koneko, Ophis, Ravel, Amaterasu, Le fay, Aphrodite, Tiamat, Murayama, Gaia, Bennia, Tsubasa, Elmenhilde Karnstein, Kiyome Abe** , **Tomoe, Sona, Jeanne**

 **Void**


	30. Chapter 30

**The fight with the** **Infinite** **and the Dream, to Chaos in the Underworld**

 **Hello everyone I am back with the next chapter for all of you, now before anything I have concerns that the story is starting to go a bit to deep to something related to Naruto, well sorry about that and to be honest besides the Rinnegan's abilities, well this will be it, nothing more from Naruto, since a lot of material from Naruto is a bit of something that I would not bother going into, like sage mode, there are to many things around that, which could not make sense due to multiple things making things difficult, so no more Naruto like abilities, so anyway other than that here are some other questions-**

 **LanceSennin- That is something that won't be talked about till next chapter, but a way to answer this is that he still won't be strong enough to beat Great Red and Ophis.**

 **\- I did that because I hate calling a being who has no gender a 'it' if anything I would say the name a lot, and I really doubt that would sound good to many people, plus what is wrong with it, besides Ophis might actually like the form.**

 **MPrevilO- Serafall and Gabriel...**

 **Now with questions done, it is time to get this story on the road, but first like always I do not own Highschool DxD, or anything that belongs to any anime or game, but I do own the story idea, and the idea of many of the transformations and armors that are discussed about, other than that I hope that you like the chapter, and yea, hope you like it, and enjoy.**

 **"Talk"**

 **'Thoughts'**

 **[Ddraig speak/thought]**

 **{Albion speak/thought}**

 **(Vitra speaks/thoughts)**

 ***Location/time change***

 **(Flashback)**

* * *

"I will win this Red!" Ophis declared, as she flew at Great Red at her top speed, and threw a punch, but it was deflected by his tail, before he launched a breath of fire at Ophis, whose eyes widen for a moment, before took in a deep breath, and blew out a steam of black energy out of her mouth, which countered each other for a few seconds, until a explosion happened and dust covered both of them, and once it cleared both Ophis and Great Red were staring at each other, while they were also a few feet apart, watching to see what the other would do.

"Seems like you have gotten stronger, I do not know how, but to be honest I do not really care if I am to be honest, not that it matters I suppose." Great Red spoke with interest appearing in his tone of voice, before it sounded like he was bored, causing Ophis to narrow her eyes a bit, before her eyes moved to the direction where Issei was before she looked at her opponent in front her, which she noticed Great Red did not noticed whatsoever, or he actually did noticed and he did not care, it was hard to tell in Ophis's opinion what was going on in the dragon's head.

"That depends on who you ask, but the fact of the matter is, we both can do the dragon slayer arts, all know dragon slayer magic's we can both do, but there another set of magic that we can do, I represent the beginning and end, while you are the creation of things, and from the looks of it you seem a bit interested in fire magic, especially the Fire Dragon's Roar...which beat my Shadow dragon's roar...neither of us actually used these types of magic's before in front of people, since we both know how destructive our attacks are." Ophis stated with a cold look appearing in her eyes, while Great Red just chuckled at what she just said, and waved her off, which annoyed her a bit if she was to be honest with herself.

"You are right, but that does not mean nothing, considering that no matter what you do I will counter you, and will beat you in time." Great Red declared, before he took a deep breath, which made Ophis eyes widen, before she also took in a deep breath.

"Iron/White Dragon's Roar!" Both Ophis and Great Red called out, as a breath of Iron like tornado clashed with a white beam of breath, with both sides not giving an inch, till an explosion happened again, making more smoke, but Ophis was getting ready to launch another attack, while Great Red was ready to either counter or play defense against the next attack to come at him.

"Rain of Light!" Ophis called out, as she shot a beam of Light magic at Great Red, and when it made it half way to the dragon it broke apart to make multiple beams that hit Great Red, making the dragon wince for a second,before he took in a deep breath.

"Fire Dragon King's Roar!" Great Red yelled out, causing Ophis's eyes to widen when she heard the spell that he used, but the next thing she knew was that a torrent of flames came out of Great Red's mouth and was heading towards her, once the attack reached in Great Red's vision, he finished his attack and waited for the smoke of his fire attack to disappear, but he was shocked to see nothing was in front of him, but before he could do something, he roared in pain when he felt something hit his stomach, which was Ophis, who put all of her power into her attack to try and hurt Great Red, but when she saw that her attack barely did anything another idea came to her mind in a matter of seconds.

"Dark Capriccio, and Regulus Impact!" Ophis screamed out, as she used her left hand to shot out a beam of green and red, while with her right hand she made a lion like attack made of light to hit Great Red, causing a giant smoke screen to appear and block her vision, which she flew down in the endless abyss like area ready for anything Great Red would do, but she was shocked that something that looked like a human to come out of the smoke and punched her in the face with a fire covered fist, which knocked her back a few feet but when she got her bearings she saw that the person in front of her was a male with red hair and creamy like skin, next were his gold like eyes that were in slits, next was the red shirt that was cover by a black biker's vest, black biker like gloves and boots, and finally dark blue jeans with a chain on his right hip, but when she looked at the man her eyes widen when she realized who was in front of her, making the man smirk.

"That is right, surprise to see that I have a human form Ophis, and if you still can't figure out who I am then here is the answer my name is Great Red." The man now known as Great Red spoke up, shocking Ophis a bit more when he confirmed her thoughts on who he was, before she quickly got into a fighting stance, which Great Red soon did the same thing in a mocking manner, causing Ophis to grit her teeth a bit.

"Do not underestimate me! Sky Dragon's Roar!" Ophis growled before taking a deep breath and firing a breath of wind at him, making Great Red scoff when he saw the attack, so he jump above the attack and lifted his left hand.

"Jet Black Sword." Great Red stated, before his left hand turned into a sword, shocking Ophis, as Great Red slashed at her arm, which she clutched her arm, while flying a bit ahead, before turning around, and saw that Great Red was where she was a few seconds ago with a bored look on his face, which made her a bit angry.

"How do I beat him...that sword was made with dragon slaying abilities, if that is the case, then I need to fight him in hand to hand combat to make sure he does not have a moment to think." Ophis muttered, before she nodded her head and dashed at Great Red, which made him raise an eyebrow at what she was thinking, before he saw her coming in to punch him in the face, which he was going to hit her with a flaming fist, but the second he tried to hit her, she was out of the way in a blink of the eye, and had managed to kick him in the face, shocking him for a moment, but before he could do something Ophis kept up her barrage of punched and kicks to his stomach, chest arms and legs, which after a few seconds he started to defend from her attacks, and a few times she tried to hit his throat, which made him angry, and soon he tried to attack her in the same spots she was trying to hit him in, which she was soon blocking of evading, leading to both of them being even in hand to hand combat, and defensive skills, but Ophis only decided to get back into hand to hand combat when she saw Issei train, soon after a few minutes Great Red started to add fire to his punches and kicks, shocking Ophis, before she had her hands and feet covered in iron, which blocked a bit of the fire attacks, while also hurting Great Red if only by a tiny bit, but it still left marks on both of them, since cuts and bruises started to appear on the other's body, that was until Great Red socked her in the face, leaving her daze a bit, leaving Great Red enough time to charge his attack.

"Ok I have enough of this, take this my strongest attack ever! Eternal Flare!" Great Red called out, as he concentrated his magic, before starry lights appeared in the air, before they were all aimed at Ophis, who was in shock for a bit when she saw the attack coming at her at high speed, and it had a wide range, meaning she could not run, nor teleport anywhere, all she could do was try to either deflect the attack, counter it, or block it, which made Ophis think quickly about what she should do, until a thought entered her mind, something that Issei taught her, something that if she put enough power behind she could beat this attack, which made her take a deep breath, before she cupped her hands together.

"One move...Issei, please help me with this...Ka...me...ha...me...HA!" Ophis spoke lowly, before a small energy sphere that was black appearing between her cupped hands, and she slowly spoke her attack, while unknown to her a spirit of Issei was next to her copying her action and movements, before she spoke the last thing of her attack, and launched a black beam at Great Red's, making a power struggle happen to see which attack will overpower the other, and as each second past the struggle for Ophis to beat the attack got harder, until she pushed everything she had into her attack, and her black beam shot threw Great Red's attack, which connected to Great Red, who was in shock, as he saw the beam hit him, causing a major explosion to happen, which Ophis watched, and waited a few seconds, after taking a deep breath to gain her bearings, and once the smoke cleared Great Red was there looking majorly hurt, but did not act like it at all, leading to the two having a staring contest to see who would act first, and after a few seconds, Great Red gave Ophis a small smirk, which confused her a bit when she saw that smirk on his face.

"You have change...and for the better it seems, tell me, who is this person you want my help with in saving their life?" Great Red asked Ophis, who looked at him for a few seconds with wide eyes, before a small smile appeared on her face, showing a bit of happiness, which made Great Red even more interested in who did this to Ophis, and was hoping to have a chance to talk to this person given the chance that he could.

"His name is Issei Hyoudou, and he is a man that is one of a kind, along with the fact that he is my mate." Ophis answered Great Red, who looked at her with wide eyes when she said what she said, and he just looked at her, as if he was trying to see if she was lying or not, and he was a bit happy to know that she was nit lying to him, and soon the conversation continued, while they also were going to Issei's body, so that they can do what they were going to do, to not just save Issei's life, but to also repair the body parts that he lost in his fight, which made Ophis twitch a bit when she thought of what Issei did to stop the curse of Samael.

*At Issei's parents house, a few days later*

"..." Irina breathed out as she looked at a blank tv, while everyone that was at the underworld was looking at her with pity in their eyes as they watched her, while not making a single sound from the kitchen table.

"When are you going to come back Issei, because Irina needs you right now...or is it possible that you have fallen..." Xenovia whispered under her breath, but everyone near her looked at her with wide eyes, until they looked at Asia, who slammed her hands on the table in an angered fashion, along with a scowl appearing on her face, which shocked Xenovia greatly.

"He is not dead! Do not think like that, can't you feel if he is there with your marks, or something?" Asia called out, before questioning Xenovia, who was about to open her mouth, before she looked like she was in deep thought about what Asia said, then closed her eyes, and she felt something warm, which made her smile a bit, and unknown to everyone else Irina did the same thing as Xenovia, and soon tears of joy fell down her face.

"You are right Aisa, I can sense him, there is a warm fire that I feel, it has to be him, but what does it mean I wonder, from what I felt, it felt as if it was a power up of some sort, but also not." Xenovia spoke with a small smile on her face, with tears threatening to come down her face, till a look of confusion appeared on her face, and soon everyone had a look of confusion thinking about Xenovia's question, except for one person.

"I think I have an idea of what has happened, it could mean that Issei has been resting and Ophis is protecting him from well wherever they are, since we do not know what the people he was fighting has, and to be honest, that is a thought I rather not think of, so it could either mean two things he is healing, training, or it could be something else that we do not know of, and it was dire enough to be used, that is what I think at least, but then again I could be wrong about the last one, and before anyone ask why doesn't Ophis just transport themselves here, well it is simple, we do not know how her power acts as of now, and it would be best to wait it out, cause I rather not see a version of Issei, who I don;t know lost some body parts due to lost control of power." Tiamat spoke up and told everyone about her thoughts, which had many of them hoping that it was good situations that Issei was in, but when Tiamat said the thing about the missing limbs it made every girl in Issei's harem become tense for a moment, which made them confused about why that just happened.

'Here is to hoping that he comes out alright...I seriously need to talk to him...after all instead of nine months like others, I only have three months till delivery.' Kuroka thought, before she became a but green, but she quickly hid it, and held it all back in a few seconds, and luckily for her no one noticed as far as she knew, except she was wrong and Koneko, Yasaka, and even Kunou looked at her with curious looks on their faces, but said nothing.

'What was that, I thought I felt something else was here.' Koneko and Kunou wondered in their mind, but Yasaka looked at Kuroka with a frown on her face.

'So she is pregnant, and she is not the only one it seems, but you have to be extremely careful about what you do next Kuroka, otherwise you will rise your child's life.' Yasaka thought with a grim look on her face, which was aimed at Kuroka, who did not even looked at her or even noticed the look on her face, but her attention was soon on Azazel, since he had a serious look on his face while a small magic circle appeared by his ear.

"Alright I have to go, there is something that your brother wants to talk to me about Rias, so everyone get some rest, and hopefully I will be back soon, well that is if you need my help." Azazel told Rias, who nodded her head at what Azazel said, before he left by using a magic circle, before she sighed and stood up from.

"I will head home now, if you need me, well you know where to find me." Rias spoke up, before she quickly left, with Kiba, Gasper, and almost all of Sona's peerage, except for Tomoe, Tsubasa, and Sona herself, and after a while, Vali left as well, which Athena, Hel, and Freyja, leaving those in Issei's harem there, until Bennia snapped and punched a wall with a bit of annoyance and rage fueling her punch, but when she did punch the wall she actually opened a door, which shocked everyone a bit when they saw it was opened.

"Um...no one knows about this being a part of the house right?" Tsubasa asked, while the girls who live in the house the most shook their heads to what she asked them, especially Kuroka and Raynare, since they saw the plans to the house, to which the two looked at each other, before they nodded their heads and walked inside the room, with the others following close behind, but when they entered the room, everyone looked in awe at what they found, which was a room that had a corner filled with clothes that had labels on them, another corner with weapons, another with scrolls, changing rooms, while in the middle of the room was similar to a family room, once everyone absorbed what they saw of the room they were in, all they could do was look around to see what was going on.

"This is weird...these clothes, they are the ones me and Asia wear, when we are going to go in a fight, they even have our names here, other than that, there are clothes for everyone here, Kuroka's are just copies of what she originally wears, and the same could be said for Raynare, Murayama, Le fay, Yasaka, Artemis, Amaterasu, Aphrodite, and even Bennia, but everyone else seems to have a outfit from here, even Irina does have another set of clothes here, a style that is not related to the church, which is a bit strange, but fine in my opinion, since it looks really cool if I do say so myself." Xenovia told everyone, who looked at her with wide eyes, before they went to where she was, and grabbed a pack of clothes and looked at them, with shock clearly written in their eyes.

"This is weird, over there are weapons, from guns that Issei used against Sona and Ria's peerages during that rating game, to swords, daggers, shields, spears, gloves, even jewelry strangely enough, but I can't figure out what happened to be honest, why did Issei make a room like this to begin with." Murayama spoke up, with a confused look on her face, while everyone else was thinking about the question she asked, but they stopped when they saw Sona looking at the scrolls that were in front of her, and she looked at them all in awe, which made everyone look at her with worried looks appeared across their faces.

"These are magic spells, and ki attacks, and styles for fighting, how did he get all of these things?" Sona whispered loud enough so that everyone could hear her, and when she said that, everyone looked at her with wide eyes, before grabbing a scroll and saw what she was saying was true.

"Where did Issei get this stuff, or how much time did he waste to write down everything here, since most of this stuff is his writing." Raynare told everyone, which shocked everyone, and they all looked at the scrolls, then looked at the weapons.

"What did Issei want us to do with this stuff, or why did he have this stuff?" Irina muttered in confusion, till she noticed that Kuroka was looking at everyone in the room, before looking at the items around the room, and in a few moments her eyes widen, as if she came up with a conclusion to Irina's question.

"This might be for us, mainly for those that needs spells added to their arsenal for fights and all that, but this Requip, and Telepathy magic sound helpful, I mean one is to hold multiple things in our own pocket dimension, and another is able to allow us to talk to each other mentally, that is pretty cool! Nya~" Kuroka stated with a grin appearing on her face, but soon a fond smile appeared on her face when she saw Kuno looking around the room, with fascination and awe.

'Well that sounds nice, but the telepathy sounds really difficult, and I rather not hear some thoughts that no one wants to hear, but it is a nice dream Kuroka.' Raynare thought as she was looking at a scroll with some spells she found interesting, but unknown to her she has used a tiny bit of magic, and something happened that made Kuroka look at her with a slight annoyed look appearing on her face.

"Don't be like that Raynare, sure there are some down sides to having Telepathy, but that does not mean that it is all bad. Nya~" Kuroka told Raynare with a small pout on her face, as Raynare looked at her with wide eyes, while everyone else was looking at her in confusion.

"Kuroka, I did not say anything, I only thought of it in my mind, there is no way that you can hear my thoughts though since we just found out about the spell, so how do you know what I thought?" Raynare questioned Kuroka with a raised eyebrow, while the cat like woman looked a bit shocked to hear what Raynare said, but they both looked at Tiamat when they heard her making a understanding 'ahh', which confused them a bit when they heard her say it.

"That right there is an effect that happens to those with mate marks, we now honestly don't need that spell for most of us since those of us that have a mate mark can just used a tiny bit of magic and then you can communicate with everyone that has a mate mark, and is connected to the mate we have, which in this case is Issei." Tiamat told everyone, who looked at her with a bit of stun appearing in their eyes.

"That would explain somethings, since I always felt like I hear Xenovia's voice here and there, when in fact she is no where near me, but I do have to admit that these things Issei has is helpful, there is spells for transformations, objects, elemental, and other types of magic, and from the looks of it, they are mainly here to help anyone of us with a certain level of it, and it is greatly mentioned for a certain person, well it does not actually says it, but you know what I mean...I want this scroll, since it seems a bit for me in this case, and the item is over by the weapons." Irina spoke with a blink, before looking at the scrolls again, and opening them, before she grabbed a scroll that interested her, and went to where the weapons were, and grabbed some coins, which made everyone look at her in wonder.

"...Everyone grabs a scroll that they want, and we go our separate ways for now, then we call the necessary people that we think a scroll would fit them, and that is it, because this is probably the best way to wast some time as we wait for Issei." Artemis told everyone, which made everyone look at each other, before they ran to the scrolls and grabbed whatever they could, so that they can get into their training, or start learning some things.

*By the end of the week, In the dimensional gap*

"Hm...this is interesting, it seems as if he will awaken from this pod like egg today, but when it will happen, that is something that I do not know, but I should tell you Ophis that he has a strange energy reading coming off of him, and I do not know what it is, considering now that he has energy from you, and body parts made from my skin, and scales, there is a number of things that could happen, but in this case, as far as I can see is that he will be back to normal, with a slight increase in power, but anything else I would not know, and it makes me worried, since he has both of our energies running through his veins, and yet it would turn to be his own energy, the energy we put in is multiplying at an accelerating rate." Great Red told Ophis, who looked at him for a few moments, before she looked at a red cocoon that just sends out a pulse of energy every second, but when Great Red's words hit Ophis, she looked at him with a concern look on her face.

"Will something bad happen to Issei then if that is the case?" Ophis questioned Great Red, who just sighed and looked at the ground in what looks like shame.

"I do not know, all we can do is wait and see what will happen to him when this cocoon, but what I know for sure is that he will get really strong, that is all that I know for sure, and that is all that I can really say, so now it is the waiting game." Great Red stated with a sigh, as both him and Ophis kept on looking at the cocoon that held Issei inside it, as they just waited to see what will happen to Issei when the cocoon finally cracks and allows them to see what Issei will become.

*At Issei's house*

"These notes are interesting, they are also so easy to understand, and there is so many ways that it can help someone who does not have the high efficiency to use a certain elemental type of magic." Sona commented, with a small smile appearing on her face, while everyone that was in the room with her nodded their heads in agreement, as they all had a scroll in their hands, but their enjoyment was soon over the second a letter fell onto the floor from a magic circle, which made everyone look at it for a few seconds, before Raynare walked up to it, and picked it up, and as she quickly read it, which her eyes soon widen when she saw what was written.

"Get the rest of your peerage here Sona, Akeno contact Rias so that she can get Kiba and Gasper here, we will need their help, the underworld is under attack." Raynare told everyone, as she quickly went into the secret room they found, and wore black skinny jeans, a black top, and boots, and once she did get that on, she noticed that everyone seemed to get their stuff on as fast as they could when they heard what she said, and as fast as she could blink Asia, Murayama, and Xenovia were wearing the clothes Issei made for them during the rating game where he fought Ophis, with Irina close behind, wearing her church uniform with Rossweisse next to her wearing her Valkyrie armor, next was Artemis and Aphrodite wearing their goddess like clothes, and had a bit of armor on them, mainly around their elbows, and wrist, while their weapons of choice, a bow for Artemis, and a sword and shield for Aphrodite, was on their back, next were Yasaka, Kuroka, and Amaterasu, who were already wearing their battle like gear, which were their kimonos, while next to them was Koneko, who was wearing a white kimono, which had blue on the inside, while she had a gold like sash around her stomach/waist, leading to her having her cat ears and tail out, and in a flash came Le fay and Bennia wearing what they were going to wear to the fight, which was actually the same clothes they wore sometimes regularly.

"You know I am curious to why Issei likes coats a lot, but I won't complain, since the outfit is really nice." Sona muttered with a small smile appearing on her face, as she was now wearing black stockings, that was under a dark blue jean like skirt that had a white jean like shorts, a black top that was under a white vest, which on top of that was a dark blue coat, that reached her elbows, while she also wore black finger less gloves that reached to her elbows, maybe even a bit farther, and black boots, that had her family symbol on them, while on her hip was a pistol like gun, but she also had to take off her glasses, since she now had a pink visor covering her eyes, and everyone that was ready looked at her with wide eyes, in both awe and in fascination.

"That is something agreeable if I do say so myself." Akeno chimed in next, as she was wearing a purple kimono that showed no skin from her upper body, though it did hug her a bit tightly, that also had the Japanese symbol for lightning and thunder on her back, while the lower art of it was a bit open showing her right leg, as she wore black sandals, and a pure golden sash around her waist, which held it all together, while next to her was Tsubasa, who was wearing black jeans and combat boots, a pair of black boxer gloves, white black sports like tape wrapped around her hands and arms, reaching to her elbows, she also wore a black short sleeve shirt, that was under a grey like coat, which she looked at herself and nodded her head at what she was wearing, which lead to everyone looking at the next person, who was Tomoe, who was wearing a pair of white jeans, that had a bit of black sword user armor on her legs and feet, which also cover her black sneakers, next she was wearing a white long sleeve shirt, that had black armor with red linings on her arms, and a pair of black finger less gloves, other than that there was a sword on her left hand side, as she was looking at herself up and down, and felt she was close to being a knight.

"To be honest I do not even know why I have battle like clothes, I mean, I am not much of a fighter." Ravel muttering could be heard a second later, and everyone looked at the girl to find out she was wearing a kimono like top with long sleeves that was pink, white black forming pants, and a pair of black and pink sneakers, while next to her was a grinning Tiamat, who was wearing a blue kimono like top that had no sleeves, black sandals, dark blue jeans, with a pair of blue finger less gloves that had metal like dots on her knuckles, which made her gin widen a tiny bit more, unknowingly to her that is, while finally was Kiyome, who was a bit back, wearing what seems to be black leggings, a black long sleeve shirt, and black combat boots, and black finger less gloves, that have grey lining on them, but a strange thing that she noticed was that they all had something on them that was out of the ordinary, Akeno had a small earring, that had a small golden like sphere attached to it, while Tsubasa was wearing a black bracelet that had a blue sapphire like line on it, then there was Tomoe, who had a weird diamond like jewel in the handle of her sword, then there was Sona, who by her ear had a small jewel in her visor, by her left ear, which then Rossweisse had a golden like sphere was inside her gauntlet of her right hand, then there was Tiamat, who had a pinky ring on that had a weird ice like blue jewel attached to it, to which Kiyome looked at Le fay's wand to see that there was a pink sphere attached to the bottom of it, then looked at Irina, who had a strange necklace, that had an white diamond crystal, then she looked at Ravel, who had now that she noticed she had a red scarf wrapped around her neck, that had a golden flame like sphere around the left side of her neck, then she finally noticed that she was wearing a black like belt that had a sphere on the inside of it that was orange, but she shook her head after a few moments to get herself together, then looked at Raynare, who had a serious look on her face.

"You don't need to fight now Ravel, anyway, alright everyone, someone is attacking the underworld, so get ready for whatever, Ravel you will take people to safety, in these safe zones, that I will tell you about, while you have Bennia covering you, Artemis will head to where the long range fighters are to help them, and from what this note says, then they are being attacked by reapers, and Cao Cao and his group, so advice stay away from Cao Cao, he has the power to beat all of us, we need to work together to beat him, now there is also saying that Pluto is also there, who is Hades right hand man, so right now when Saji gets here he will have a group to take down Hercules, but fair warning the group is small, and Saji is one of the best fighters we got, next is Vali, his girlfriends, and rest of his team that is not here in this house, who is going after well I honestly do not know, but Azazel and Sirzechs will head towards Hades, so Serafall, Penemue, and Gabriel will come and help, since some angels will come to the aid of the underworld, Irina I have to ask for you and a group of your choosing to go after Jeanne, while Kiba and a group of his will go after Siegfried, while me and Kuroka will go after Leonardo, then George, well I do not know, Vali said for him to be left alone, so I think he is after him, so all we have to do is wait, everyone else will just attack the reapers, but if they are not here in five minutes then we will leave, oh and someone call Issei's parents so that they can wtch over the kids while we are gone." Raynare told everyone, who nodded their heads at what she said, before they waited, ad in a moment they heard the door bell ring, making them all smile.

*One hour later in the underworld*

"Everyone solidify the defenses, we do not any of these reapers get close to the innocent, someone get the medics for those that are injured!" Serafall called out with a strict look on her face, with a strict tone of voice to add to it, as she was wearing a black skin tight suit, with skinny like black armor that had blue lining on it on her legs, chest, and arms, as she also wore boots, but a noticeable thing was that her hair was down, and had a necklace with a midnight blue sphere in the center, while she was watching everything, before anything else, she saw something coming towards her and with a single hand raised she easily destroyed what was coming at her with no problem, before she continued to walk around giving out commands, till she saw a small army of Fallen angels helping some devils out, making her smile for a moment, as she saw Penemue, who was wearing black tight jeans, and a purple coat that hugged her upper body, as she also wore some midnight purple heels that looked like they were made for battle, and she also wore some black gloves, but a thing she notices is that she had a bracelet that had a sphere that was the same color as her heels, and when she saw Searfall she gave her a small wink, before they heard an explosion, and saw about a small army of angels helping devils themselves, which they soon saw Gabriel, who was wearing a pure white gown that had long sleeves, she also had golden bracers, and a golden armor chest piece that covered a bit of her upper body, and a bit of her shoulders, while around her waist was a golden sash, along with that she wore yellow sandals, but she also had a earring on her right ear, that had a golden sphere attached to it.

"Good thing we came here to help right?" Penemue questioned Searfall, who nodded her head for a moment, before her eyes widen to what happened behind the two, making both angels look at her with a raised eyebrow, before they saw Cao Cao walking towards them, but the thing that made them freeze was seeing that he had a single purple silver like eye with black rings on it.

"Rinnegan, to think you would obtain one eye of that power that it gives." Gabriel stated with a small tilt of her head, while Cao Cao just looked at her with no interest at all, and looked around with his new eye, and just sighed.

"He is not here, but his friends are, one is after Siegfried, another is after Hercules, one is after Jeanne, one is near George I think it is Vali, and the last one is after Leo, interesting, good plan, but it will fail, and they have back up it seems, and look at this some are coming here to either take on the army, or to hold me off, well whatever." Cao Cao spoke, which actually made the three strongest women of their faction looked a bit stunned that he does not sees them as a threat, which made Searfall a bit ticked off.

"We might not know what you are talking about, but that does not mean that we will let you do whatever you want." Serafall stated, making Cao Cao actually look at her, before he brought his spear out and aimed it at her, which made her shiver in fear for a second when the spear was aimed at her.

"I am after Issei Hyoudou, but since you three are the best challenge I can get for now, well then I suppose you will do to satisfy this thirst for battle I have." Cao Cao told the three, who all got ready for battle, while Cao Cao charged at them.

*Unknown location*

"It seems like there is a lot of devils to be cut down." Siegfried muttered, as he raised his sword which was much like a katana, and was about to cut a devil that was in front of him down, before a sword blocked his own, which made him look at the person who blocked his attack, and saw Kiba was the one to block his attack, while behind him was the almost all of Sona's peerage, except Tomoe, Tsubasa, Momo, Ruruko, and Saji and Sona herself, who were all taking the down devils out of the area.

"I will not let you take any of the lives here, so if you want to come after them, then you need to kill me to do so." Kiba stated with a dark look in his eyes, which made Siegfried scoff when he heard what he said, and raised his one arm up, which made Kiba look at him in confusion.

"So you are with Issei and his group, well let me say that I will kill you for the cost that Issei cut my own arm off." Siegfried growled out, before he charged at Kiba, who was ready to block his sword strikes with his own sword, leading to the two clashing and sparks happening every few seconds, with Siegfried taking the attack, while Kiba stayed on the defense, leading to Kiba trying to doge in the process of each strike that Siegfried aimed at him, till he saw an opening, and aimed to make a slash on his body, but soon that was blocked by two dragon arms that came out of his back, before his arm that was missing turned into a dragon arm, which shocked Kiba, who jumped back a few feet to avoid a slash aimed at his arms, but that did not prevent a strike hitting his leg, leaving a cut large enough to make some blood to come out, which made Kiba hiss in pain, from the injury that he was inflicted on.

"What are you...?" Kiba muttered a bit, when he got his act together and looked at Siegfried, but he heard Siegfried snort when he heard that proving that he heard what Kiba said, as his three arms which lead to three magic circles to which three swords appeared and he grabbed all of them, with each hand that had nothing within their grip, showing that he now had three swords that had different bottoms for handle grip colors, one which was purple, one that a dark brown color, and one that was icy blue, which seemed to make Kiba a bit on edge when he saw those swords.

"These are my three demon swords that I have left, after Issei took two of them, Nothung, Tyrfing, Dáinsleif, the one I have with in my human like hand is a regular sword that was made after the sword called Murasame, now then with this said, I only have one thing to ask, where is Issei Hyoudou? I will kill him to get back the two swords he took from me, Gram and Balmung, they belong to me, and I will not allow someone to take what is mine, so tell me where he is and I might think about sparing you." Siegfried told Kiba, who just glared at the man, and just raised his sword, causing Siegfried to sigh when he saw this, and charged at Kiba, who was now trying to block and dodge and mainly defend against four swords, which was hard due to the fact that one sword tends to destroy the ground where he was, one made ice like shards that were trying to kill him, and the third sword he brought out was easily piercing though everything that it cuts through, making perfect slices, but yet he was not left unharmed, due to the fact that he had multiple cut marks on his body, and blood was coming out of him fast, but while doing so Kiba noticed that even though Siegfried is increasing his power he was getting tired and was reaching limits that he could not control, which made Kiba realize what he has to do, but soon froze when he saw Siegfried coming, so to defend he made a bunch of swords appear on the ground to defend himself, which did nothing since Siegfried easily cut through them all with no problem, but it did give Kiba enough time to get out of the way so he can examine his opponent.

'In a few minutes there will be an opening, but I need to end this in one strike, but nothing I have can do that.' Kiba thought with gritted teeth, while he lifted his left hand to the side, till he saw something that made him freeze, a magic circle formed in his hand, and the next thing he knew a sword appeared in his hand, one that was familiar to him, while Siegfried also had a shocked look on his face after seeing the sword in Kiba's hands.

"That sword! Where did you get it!" Siegfried called out with an enraged look on his face, but Kiba payed him no attention, and just looked at the sword in his hands, before a small smile appeared on his face.

"The Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi, I can feel that it does not want me as a user I can feel that, but I can tell that it will only allow me a one time uses, so that I can beat you, if Issei trust me enough so I could use one of his swords, then I will use that belief that he gave me so that I can take you down with one strike!" Kiba declared as he charged at Siegfried at his top speed, which Siegfried was going to defend, till felt something off with the arms on his back, and saw that a sword cut through his arms, and he looked up to see Arthur was the one to cut off his two dragon arms on his back, but soon he realized that Kiba was closing in, and before he knew it he coughed up blood, and looked down and saw an 'x' mark on his upper body, which was burning him.

"Interesting, what was that attack?" Arthur asked Kiba, who just looked at him for a few seconds, and gave him a nod as of show of 'thanks for the help'.

"An attack I made myself, that allows me to slice through something at an extreme speed, but at the cost if done wrong then I would be in the hospital for a few months, another thing about it, is that I need to have at least two swords, but the final effect is that I need to pulse out a magic element, and which is easier and better to use than fire." Kiba answered Aruthur, who nodded his head, as they watched Siegfried slowly melt, and in a few seconds turned into ash with a horrified scream, which made Kiba sigh in relief, but froze when he saw the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi move out of his hand, and moved to where the other demon swords were, and in a flash they disappeared, leaving the replica of Murasame on the ground, which Kiba walked up to and picked it up, and nodded his head when he felt something off about it, but soon everyone that got the helpless out came back, and looked at Kiba.

"It seems that you took down the enemy, but there is still work to be done, we need need to help the main group, since in time they will be overpowered." Tsubaki told Kiba, who nodded his head at what she said, and looked at around him.

"Well you heard her it is time to start helping around here in the underworld, so let's get a move on!" Kiba called out, getting nods from everyone, even Arthur himself.

*Location unknown*

"...Should I help to stop this...or should I do what I am told...I do not know, maybe the people I will fight will give me the answer I need, which should be right now." Jeanne muttered to herself, until she turned around and saw a group of four people looking at her, as they walked closer, and Jeanne obviously knew who they were, which made her a bit interested in what is suppose to come, since in front of her were Murayama, Irina, Tomoe, and Xenovia, who were all looking at her waiting to see what she would do, making it silent stalemate.

"...I suppose that you are Jeanne?" Irina finally spoke after waiting a few minutes, which Jeanne nodded her head at what she asked.

"Yes I am, now please come at me with everything you got, otherwise I will kill you." Jeanne stated with a cold tone of voice, making the four sword users flinch for a second, before they back flipped out of the way when a bunch of holy swords were made and tried to cut them, which made Xenovia and Murayama go into their balance breakers and easily cut through the swords with no problem, while Irina and Tomoe tried their best to defend from the multiple holy swords that were coming at them, which took a bit of time to defend and to destroy the swords that were aimed at them, but at most they were not bleeding, just tired if only a little, while Jeanne was looking at them with a calm look on her face, as she raised her sword that was, at least what they guessed was her sacred gear, before she raised it in the air, and in the process they saw four dragon's made of holy swords were made and each one had glowing eyes aimed at one of them, which made Xenovia click her teeth in annoyance, but shook her head, and went into the air.

"Separate, it will be to much to handle all of them at the same time, and it could lead to more trouble than worth!" Xenovia called out to the others, which they nodded their head and ran in different directions, all while Jeanne just looked at what was happening, till she looked to where Irina was going, and had to admit that she was curious about her, so she decided to follow her, and saw that she was dodging all the attacks that were aimed at her, before the dragon spit some holy swords at her, making call out her angel wings and halo out, before she quickly soared into the sky at a fast pace, and looked down at the dragon, before her eyes widen when she saw that it was near her, and she quickly made some evasive moves in the air to avoid getting hit, but while she did so successfully, she was soon hit by a handle of a sword that burned on the top of her head, and made her fall to the ground fast, till she landed successfully landed on her feet without any major damage to her, before she rolled out of the way to avoid getting impaled by a bunch of holy swords made by Jeanne, who just looked at Irina, who gritted her teeth at her.

"...I have a question, why do you fight?" Jeanne asked Irina, who looked at her in confusion, before she narrowed her eyes at her, while unknown to her the necklace she was wearing started to glow a bit.

"Why I fight, I fight to protect those I care about, I protect those that cannot fight, so to protect the people I care about I am ready to fight you till I can't fight anymore!" Irina declared and with a firm step forward her angel wings extended reveling she now had ten pure white angel wings, leading to her necklace glowing brightly, and soon as the light faded, which now showed that Irina was now wearing a white chest place that was similar to Issei's balance breaker's but more feminine, next was that the armor on her lower body was similar to a knight's armor for females, which was white, next were the arms which were a mix between a dragon and human like armor, but it allowed her gloved hands to be shown, while the final part to her armor, the helmet was a human's knights one, but there was a golden visor that covered her eyes, and there was mended shape of a golden dragon on top of her helmet, before a golden cape like skirt was behind her waist, which covered the back of her lower body, though she did have her angel wings which now looked like they were made out of gold, which gave off a peaceful, yet deadly kind of angelic aura that made Jeanne freeze, other than her, Xenovia, Murayama, and Tomoe all looked at Irina in awe when they saw her balance breaker, which unknowingly activated Tomoe's balance breaker, which made her soon had a black knights like armor, but in a demotic version meant for a female, which made her devil wings came out, which she now has six of them, that had a red glow to them, making them look very threatening, and around her eyes she had red like covers, making her a bit more threatening, other than that she now gained two black shadow like swords, making her look at herself in awe.

"...I am having a turn with Issei when he gets back." Tomoe muttered, but she ignored her thoughts as she held both of her swords in her hands, showing she was ready for battle, while Irina made multiple swords of light that surrounded her, which they soon moved in a circular motion, as the four girls were now back to back, facing the four dragon's in front of them, before Xenovia raised her left hand which had no weapon in it out, and waited for something.

"If you are alive Issei, then please...lend me your strength so I can take these things down..." Xenovia muttered, which lead to a magic circle being formed and Issei's first sword, Ascalon appeared in Xenovia's hands, which made her smile mentally, before she faced the opponent that was in front of her.

"Alright girls, let's make this fast, we do not have a lot of time to waste, there is no telling how much time there is till those Reapers break though the defenses, so let's hurry up here, Narukami!" Murayama called out, as she held her sword by her side, before charging at her dragon, then disappeared for a moment, before appearing behind it, and in a flash the holy sword made dragon was destroyed in a flash, shocking Jeanne, before she looked at Tomoe and Xenovia, who charged up some magic energy in themselves, before they charged at their own dragons.

"Moon Flash/Sonic claw!" Both Xenovia and Tomoe called out respectively, as they disappeared at high speeds, and a bunch of flashes of light appeared, before Xenovia and Tomoe appeared behind their dragons, before said dragons were sliced into millions of pieces, which allowed Irina to charge up every ounce of magic energy inside her for one attack, since she felt that Jeanne was making millions of holy swords that were aimed at her.

"Final attack, Circle Swords!" Irina called out, as the swords around her spin in a circle like fashion and cut through all the holy swords that were aimed at her, and easily destroyed the dragon made of holy swords themselves, before she sighed, and her balance breaker disappeared, leading her to slowly descend to the ground, before passing out for a few seconds, till she came to her senses in a few moments so she can look for Jeanne, only to find out that she disappeared, which made Irina feel a little uneasy about this fact.

*Unknown location*

"Hercules!" A voice called out, making Hercules, who had punched a devil guard, turn around to see Saji in his balance breaker armor, who was trembling in rage, while behind him were Momo, Ruruko, and Tsubasa, who were looking around and gasp when they saw that they were fighting in an area where children were in.

"Saji be careful, there are children here, and besides that magic will not have that much of an effect on him, so if you want to beat him you have to beat him in raw power." Tsubasa told Saji, who nodded his head at what she said, while also not keeping his eyes off of Hercules, before turning into his Evil Poison Dragon Hybrid Force form, which made the girls look at Saji for a few seconds, to see what he has planned.

"Get the children out of here, that is all I am going to say, I will hold him off as long as I can, but if you do not hurry then I can't fight at my full power, and do not worry about me getting hurt, after all we have some good back up coming soon, so please trust me on this one." Saji told the girls, who looked at him with wide eyes, and they wanted to protest, but saw with his body language that he was not going to listen to them.

"Fine, but you better not die Saji, we just got together after all and I do not want to think that we caused your death by doing this." Momo stated, before doing what she was told, with Ruruko agreeing with her, and started to follow, leaving Tsubasa behind, as she looked at Saji for a bit.

"You have changed a lot Saji, from the first time you became a devil, to now, so don't die otherwise those two will be upset, and try to hold on long enough, so we can aid you when we are finished." Tsubasa added, before she went after her two teammates, and while this all happened Hercules just looked at Saji, before sighing a bit in annoyance.

"You do not seem like a great fighter, but I suppose that you will keep me entertained enough till Issei Hyoudou gets here, but for your courage I will keep my sacred gear activated, and use it to it's highest potential." Hercules claimed with a shrug, which seemed to piss of Saji, as he charged at Hercules to try and punch him in the face, only to be punched in the gut, then to be kicked away, leading to Saji crashing into a wall, which made Hercules scoff, before Saji disappeared, and in a moment Hercules was hunched over, as Saji's fist was in his gut, shocking him greatly that this happened to him.

"You call that a punch and kick, Issei does better, and if I lose to someone like you, then it will prove that I am unworthy of being the user of Vitra, so come at me you son of a bitch!" Saji yelled out loud, and before he knew it he was punched in the face by Hercules, who looked a bit ticked off, but Saji returned his punch with his own, and decided to kick him, but Hercules blocked it with his leg, before slamming both of his fist into Saji's back, making him groan in pain, before doing a cup check on Hercules, making the demi-god scream in pain from the strike, allowing Saji to hit him in the throat, temples, nose, and any where else that was vulnerable as fast as he could hit it, which in a matter of a few seconds, he was lifted up into the air, by Hercules grabbing his legs and spinning him around at a high speed rate, before throwing him at a wall, to then ramming into him, breaking the wall to the building, and a loud crack was heard from Saji's body, which made Hercules back away a bit, as Saju try to stand up with his helmet off, and blood coming down from his noise, mouth, and head, before he finally got his bearings and got into a fighting position once more, which made Hercules impress with what he is seeing in front of him.

"Your will is amazing, close to Issei's but you will still lose this fight." Hercules stated, as he tried to punch Saji, who only dogged from the strike, and glared at Hercules.

"Well then come on, I can keep on going for hours." Saji claimed, as he tried to punch Hercules, only for him to to block Saji's attack, and sent a barrage of punches at him, which Saji defended himself, but bring his arms up and covered his face from any attacks coming, but it did hurt him every time he was getting hit, but it got worse when Hercules punched him in the gut, which Saji returned with double the force, making Hercules hack out some blood, all while Saji was trying to get his bearing, and the second he did he sent a barrage of punches at his face at the fastest speed he could produce, until sent an uppercut at Hercules, making the man knock over, and knocked out, making Saji breath hard when it was finally over, and turned around to see that all the kids were gone, making him sigh in relief, but what he did not noticed was that Hercules was now up and was going to punch Saji, till someone punched him in the face and knocked him out with one punch, making Saji turn around to see Sairaorg behind him with a small grin on his face.

"Nice work, but make sure your opponent is down next time, other than that head to a medic, I will watch this guy until someone comes so we can interrogate him to see what he knows, oh and your friends have already went to help the main defense." Sairaorg told Saji, who nodded his head, before limping his way to where medics were, while Sairaorg just turned around to see an army coming towards him, making him grin, as he got ready for battle.

*Unknown location*

"Where is he, it can't be hard to find George." Vali muttered to himself, but stopped and turned around to punch the person behind him, only to stop when he saw that it was only Gasper who was behind him, looking a bit scared when he saw that Vali was going to punch him.

"S-Sorry about not warning you! I just wanted to catch up!" Gasper exclaimed, causing Vali to look at him for a few seconds, before nodding his head at him, before turning around to walk around a bit more, with Gasper following close behind.

"What are you doing here, I thought you would be with your friends?" Vali asked, which made Gasper look at him for a few seconds, as if he was trying to find out a way to explain himself to Vali, who narrowed his eyes when it took some time for Gasper to answer.

"I wanted to do something useful...no one actually knows that I am here, but what about you, where are Athena, Hel, and Freyja?" Gasper replied, making Vali look at him with wide eyes for a few seconds, before he shook his head in amusement.

"They are helping the devil's defend, that is all I can honestly say, now if only we can find George, then we can hurry up and help the others." Vali claimed with a tired sigh, but soon both Gasper and Vali jumped to the side to avoid a lightning magic like attack that was aimed at where they were, which caused them to look at the direction it came from, and Vali soon narrowed his eyes when he saw that the person that tried to attack both him and Gasper was George himself, who just looked at them with caution and a hint of fear in his eyes.

"Well that was a failure if I do say so myself." George muttered to himself, which made both Gasper and Vali look at him, before they both got ready for battle.

"I will attack him high, but when given the chance, attack him, or use your sacred gear to freeze him in place, that will be our advantage in this fight, but becarful, since he does know multiple types of magic, and one wrong move could be the end of us if we are not careful." Vali told Gasper, who nodded his head at what Vali said, before his eyes glowed red, and George became stiff, allowing Vali to nod his head and get ready to attack.

"Hurry up, I can't hold him long enough!" Gasper yelled, as he tried to concentrate on using his sacred gear, which Vali nodded his head at what he said, before he glowed in a white color of energy.

"Whit dragon's roar!" Vali called out his attack, and fired it at George, who closed his eyes, but to both Vali's and Gasper's shock he defended himself by using a barrier, and when George opened his eyes he sent a small smirk at both Vali and Gasper, as Gasper deactivated his sacred gears ability unknowingly, leading to George to move his hand a bit, before he looked at both Vali and Gasper.

"That was a nice attack, but let me tell you that you will need to be faster, and must have stronger attacks in order to beat me, the only one that had the speed to do this was Issei not only that he actually found a way around my spells if he was not fast enough, but he is not right now, due to the fact that he is either dead, or does not have a way to return at the moment, either way I say he is dead, due to the fact that we found out that the people he was fighting in the dimensional gap had Samael's blood, which is the poison of Samael it self, so come at me if you think that you can defeat me." George spoke up with a cocky tone of voice, which made made Vali scowl at the man, and equipped his balance breaker, and transformed into True Oblivion Chaos Lucifer Hybrid form, but when he did this he noticed that Gasper was frozen in place, though when he was about to do something Gasper let out a large amount of magical energy, that felt something similar to a vampire, and he could tell just by one look from Gasper himself he looked pissed off beyond belief.

"Did you just say Issei is dead...did you just say he died!" Gasper growled out, with his eyes turning blood red, causing both Vali and George to gasp at the amount of power Gasper was letting out, but Gorge just shook his head a bit to get his bearings and just looked at Gasper with a cold look in his eyes, which Gasper returned with a slight killer look that appeared in his eyes.

"That is the fact that I am bringing up, there is no way someone can live this long in the dimensional gap without being killed, so what are you going to do about it?" George taunted, which seemed to piss off Gasper even more than before, which also let out another burst of power within him to come out, shocking George greatly, while Vali looked at Gasper in awe.

"Then you will die!" Gasper screamed, before disappearing with a bunch of bats, before they surrounded George, who just made another barrier, but in a matter of seconds bats were covering the barrier at a fast rate, and in about twenty minutes screaming was soon heard, and Vali could have sworn he saw blood here and there, but after a few minutes the bats moved away now going next to Vali, to which Gasper reappeared face down on the ground passes out, making Vali blink for a bit, before he looked to where Gorge was and saw a bloody mess of the man, causing him to cringe a bit.

"Did not even get a chance to fight, but the kid was impressive, I should take him to some medics, I should also grab George and take him in so we can get some information out of him." Vali muttered to himself, as he looked at Gasper, and picked him up with his left arm, before he walked next to George and dragged him with his right hand.

*Unknown location*

"There you are Leonardo." Raynare spoke up, causing Leonardo to turn towards her with a blank expression on his face, but when he saw that both her and Kuroka were getting ready to fight him, he just raised his hand and dropped his sacred gear, confusing both of them.

"I do not wish to fight, not any more, I am to tired mentally, and I do not like how my team has been acting these days, Hercules has gone mad here and there just to fight Issei Hyoudou, Cao Cao and Siegfried have gone completely mad, especially the latter just to just fight him or get something that he has, Jeanne has actually gotten better, she was a bit crazy with the beliefs of the team, but after our last battle with Issei Hyoudou, she has been like a regular human girl...I will follow you, and answer any questions to your higher authorities, then that is it I just want to be free and out of the madness my team has become." Leonardo spoke with a soft sigh, making both Raynare and Kuroka look at him in shock, before nodding their heads at what he said, which made him give them a soft smile that only appeared for a second, but the two noticed and gave him a soft smile in return.

"Alright, then follow us, and we can hurry this up. Nya~" Kuroka claimed, which Leonardo nodded his head, and followed them, until they heard an explosion in the distance, making Leonardo's eyes widen.

You must hurry and take me to where you need to, because if you don't many of your friends could die, and they will need a lot of back up." Leonardo told the two females, who looked at him for a few seconds, before they both nodded their heads at what he said, then hurried to do what they had to do.

*With the fight with Cao Cao*

"Ugh...that is something that I did not expect to feel, I mean that hurt, a lot if I have to add." Serafall moaned in pain, as she was holding her side which was some what bleeding, that and she now had multiple bruises on her face, she examine herself quickly before trying to stand up, only to roll out of the way when she saw Cao Cao was going to stab her with his spear, but he soon let it go in a second.

"Ice Devil's Zeroth Long Sword!" Cao Cao called out, as he made a sword out of ice, which was closing in on Searfall, till the blade was broken by a large holy spear made by Penemue, which Serafall sent her a grateful nod, before looking at the fallen angel, and saw that she was in a similar condition like her.

"You will not harm her Cao Cao, not when me and Gabriel are around." Penemue declared, which in a matter of a few seconds Gabriel appeared, as she was ready to stab Cao Cao with a sword made of light, bit his Rinnegan flashed for a second, making his spear come towards him, and he used it to defend himself from her sword made of light, before he took in a deep breath, which made Gabriel's eyes widen when she saw it.

"Nice attempt, but I win this round, Fire God's Be-" Cao Cao started, until he was hit by a wind dragon breath attack, which threw him away, but he landed on his feat, but quickly back step when he saw blue fire scorching the spot he was standing at, and he looked around to see Tiamat and Yasaka appear next to the three strongest women in the biblical faction, but when they looked at Cao Cao he was breathing lightly, but had no look of injuries on him.

"Why is a guy like this so tough, I mean it is not right, and...great he has the Rinnegan, hopefully he does not know how to use it's full power." Tiamat complained, while Yasaka just looked at Cao Cao with wide eyes.

"Not really, from the looks of it, he only knows about the gravity effect of it, which is still unfair, but it could be worse, really worse, since he was basicly was trying to use Serafall's weakness of Devil Slayer magic against her, which is a big deal, but again it could be worse." Gabriel told Tiamat, who sighed in relief, before the five looked at Cao Cao again, only to see him smirking at them.

"It seems I will actually will get a challenge after all, not only that it seems like the rest of Issei Hyoudou's friends are here taking care of the army of reapers, and so is Vali and his group, interesting, but I am surprise to see that my whole team is taken out, except of course Jeanne, I can't seem to find her, oh well, but it seems like I will have to go all out against you five, which will be very fun for me, since I will now use all the abilities of my sacred gear, Itsutei Ratana, the ability to stop women's special abilities, next I will use the Kahabatei Ratana, allowing me to create an army of warrior like beings to attack your forces, and finally the Hatsutei Ratana, the ability to allow me to lift anything my orbs touch, and sadly for you, they were around the area touching everything, and this also allows me to use the Atsusa Ratana, which allows me to transport anywhere my orbs touch, so it will be a two in one deal as they say, now how will you overcome this one, now that everything unique to you is locked up, till I am defeated." Cao Cao told the five women, who realized what he said was true, due to the fact that they could not feel any of their special abilities and powers, making them look a bit worried when they realized this.

"This is not good, I already had trouble dealing with him with my powers, now we have to deal with this!" Serafall complained, but she soon heard Tiamat crack her knuckles a bit, as she was ready to fight.

"Well I never had a good fist fight for a while, so this might be fun if I do say so myself." Tiamat told the girls, who looked at her with wide eyes, before they all looked at each other and grinned a bit, before they got ready to fight the army in front of them with their bare hands.

"Water slicer! Ice make: Rose Garden!" A voice called out, making the five women look at the source of the voice and saw that it was Sona, who made water like blades which took down some of the warriors, then moved her hands in a pattern, which lead to the making of a rose like garden that pierced a bunch of the warriors, which shocked the five women.

"I call upon you Shamsiel." Another voice was heard, causing the women to look to the opposite side of where Sona was, and saw Irina throwing some coins in the air, which made a giant stone looking like creature with angel wings, and a strange hairdo appear, who just grinned, before shooting beams of energy at the army around it, which seemed to annoyed Cao Cao gretly, until he heard multiple crashes, and saw everyone that was even close to Issei attack the army, with everything they got, and started to use some magic like guns, with some of them shouting 'Blast Bullet' and whatnot, but Cao Cao's whole army started to get destroyed when swords appeared out of the ground, making him look at them, and noticed that they were holy swords.

"So it seems that you betrayed me Jeanne." Cao Cao stated, which made everyone look at him, before they noticed that behind him was Jeanne, who had a rapier pointing at the back of his neck, while she was wearing silver like armor, that had a bit of dragon like looks around her legs, and arms, but she had no helmet on her head, showing her face, which was scowling at Cao Cao.

"Well that comes with the fact that I am done with what you are calling us heroes, even though this is not what heroes do, each race has the right to do what they believe what they think is right, but we are suppose to stop those that harm humans, and those that are innocent, what is happening now is that we are fighting to get rid of them, your goal is to make sure humans are the superior beings, all this will cause is war, one where no one will win." Jeanne replied with a narrowed eye look, causing Cao Cao's hair to cover his eyes, but the next thing she knew was that she was hit from the back of the spear in her gut, to which Cao Cao grabbed her by her throat, and threw her towards the people who were his enemies.

"...To bad this is the end for you, I always liked your presence, be honored I will kill you, with my True Longinus, as I uses it's Balinayaka Ratana!, and to make sure you all will stay down, meet my Shinra Tensei, and since there are more of you who are women I will use my Itsutei Ratana again." Cao Cao declared, as he pushed a hand to those he called Issei's friends with his ability of gravity, which blew them away, and made them stuck on the ground, before his spear glowed, which effected all the women in their group, causing their powers to be negated, which annoyed them, but they froze when they saw Cao Cao walking towards Jeanne in a menacing way, with his spear glowing that looked a bit deadly.

*In the dimensional gap*

"Ophis...it looks like something chaotic is going to happen." Great Red told Ophis with his eyes becoming wide when he saw that the cocoon was glowing red, which also shocked Ophis, and as she was about to touch it, they saw a pair of pure white eyes looking at them from inside the cocoon, causing the two dragon gods to flinch when they saw the pair of eyes looking at them, before the cocoon started to glow brighter, and before they knew it a bright red light covered every single spot of darkness in the dimensional gap, which soon cracking sounds were heard from every where.

"ISSEI!" Ophis voice called out in panic, before a loud roar was heard, and in a few seconds the dimensional gap was back to normal, but Ophis, Great Red and Issei were gone, as if they were never there to begin with.

*In the underworld*

'So this is the end...I am sorry I could not do much to help the people close to you Issei...' Jeanne thought with closed eyes, as Cao Cao spear was nearing her, till a loud roar was heard, making everyone freeze when they heard it, and before they knew it there cracks forming in the sky, which lead to a blinding light, which of course made everyone become somewhat blind for a few seconds, but when their vision came through they saw something, or someone in front of Cao Cao grabbing his True Longinus, the figure was what looks to be a man, who was covered in what they could guess red like jewels, since no one could tell anything due to the being in front of them being all red, but behind Jeanne, was a stunned Ophis, and an equally stunned Great Red, but no one actually knew it was him.

"...You know I never thought of you as a guy to do everything to make sure he get's what he wants no matter what, but I guess I was wrong, but if you think I am going to let you get away from doing what I know you were going to do, then you are mistaken." The figure spoke, making everyone look at the figure with wide eyes, since they all knew who the voice belongs to.

"Issei!" Everyone called out, as the red started to peel off his body and floated into the air like a crystal, which showed that he was wearing black jeans, black combat boots, a black belt with grey buckle, a black shirt, black finger less gloves, which had silver knuckles, but as the red started to leave his face, they noticed that his eyes and hair was different, his hair was now a reddish-orange color, with a glow to is that was a purplish-red color, while the same could be said for his eyes, and when he released his power there was a color of energy around him that was pure white, which honestly shocked everyone, but it made Issei smirk at Cao Cao when he saw the disbelief look on his face.

"This new form of mine is my True Red Dragon God Form." Issei stated, allowing him power to burst once more, which made everyone look at him in awe, except Cao Cao, who looked a bit angered at the name that Issei gave his new form, causing Issei to narrow his eyes at Cao Cao when he saw the look in his eyes.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **There we go everyone, another chapter done, and let me tell you, this was long to write, like really long, but I have to admit that this is the longest chapter that I have ever written, but onto other things, if you have any questions feel free to ask, or PM me, and yea, I hope that you like the chapter, and yea I hope you like the chapter, so till next time everyone, and I hope to you all next chapter, so yea till next time.**

 **Complete Harem- Irina (Main girl), Raynare, Kuroka, Asia, Xenovia, Serafall, Gabriel, Penemue, Rossweisse, Yasaka, Artemis, Akeno, Koneko, Ophis, Ravel, Amaterasu, Le fay, Aphrodite, Tiamat, Murayama, Gaia, Bennia, Tsubasa, Elmenhilde Karnstein, Kiyome Abe** , **Tomoe, Sona, Jeanne**

 **Void**


	31. Chapter 31

**The end of war**

 **Hey everyone I am back once again for the next chapter for all of you, now I have gotten no questions for now, but onto the usual I do not own High school DxD, or anything that belongs to another anime, but I do own the transformation though, other than that I hope that you like the chapter, so other than that I really do hope that you like the chapter, so enjoy.**

 **"Talk"**

 **'Thoughts'**

 **[Ddraig speak/thought]**

 **{Albion speak/thought}**

 **(Vitra speaks/thoughts)**

 ***Location/time change***

 **(Flashback)**

* * *

"True Red Dragon God, is that right, well I am certainly interested with this power you have, but do not think that you are the only one who gained power here!" Cao Cao told Issei, who narrowed his eyes at what Cao Cao said, before his Rinnegan eye started to glow, but before anything could happen Cao Cao suddenly hunched over, and looked down, only to see that it was Issei's fist is what has hit him, and made him feel pain, but before anything could be said, Issei then kicked Cao Cao in the chest making him fly backwards, and Issei charged at him, but there was a problem, instead of being in front or behind Cao Cao, he ran two yards past Cao Cao, shocking both himself and everyone else.

"What the hell, is this power to much for me to control...it is faster than my other transformations, even with the armor on, does this mean that I need to train with this new power I have?" Issei questioned himself, as he looked at his hand and saw when he moved it, he basically saw a small blur, shocking him greatly, before he heard Cao Cao growling at him, and saw that he was up, and his eye glowed once more.

"I can't beat you right now that is something I have to admit, but this is not over, not by a long shot Issei Hyoudou." Cao Cao spoke up with a dark glare, before he disappear, in what way Issei did not know, but he noticed that when he ran at Cao Cao before he saw a hole in the ground from where he was starting to run, which just made him wince.

"Issei!" A voice called out to him, making him blink and look towards the source and saw that it was Irina, which made him glow in happiness, and ran towards her, as she was doing the same thing to him, but the second he tried to run, he appeared behind everyone, shocking them along with himself, as he looked at his arms, and slowly turned round, and tried to walk towards Irina, slowly, but even then his speed just made him move really fast, which lead to him falling onto his knees, as he started to punch the ground in rage.

"What is going on!" Issei growled out loud, making everyone concern when they saw him like this.

"It...It is your body, it has not adjusted to this new type of energy full, it will cause things like this to happen, after all you are somewhat of a god now, me and Great Red has always, as far as I know had this kind of energy in us, same could be said about every other type of god and goddess, I do not even know if this form is permanent or not to be honest, you could be stuck looking like you are for the rest of your life, or you can end up having it as a transformation, I do not know, we might have to ask Shiva, since he would probably would be the best one to ask about this type of thing." Ophis told Issei, as both him and everyone listen to what she said, and slowly nodded their heads, while Issei just got off from the ground, and started to walk around a bit, and noticed that he can finally walk normally now, making him sigh in relief when he saw that he could at least do that again.

"Seems like your body is getting close to allowing you to control that power, might be due to the fact that you are the second strongest being on the planet." Great Red spoke up after watching Issei for bit, which made everyone except Ophis look at him with a raised eyebrow, since no one actually knew who the man was, but when Issei looked at him a thought appeared in his mind, when he sensed his energy, and saw that it was similar to Ophis's, which lead to Issei looking at the man with wide eyes.

"Great Red?" Issei asked, making the dragon that represents the dream to roll his eyes when he heard what Issei said, which made everyone else look at the dragon with wide eyes, before they shivered at the fact that both him and Ophis were at the same place, and thought they were going to fight, but after a few moments of seeing no fighting between the two dragon gods, it made everyone confused about what was going on, which Great Red noticed, and growled when they saw the looks on their faces.

"I am not here to fight Ophis, I do not even know how I got here, but let me tell you, I am not the one that starts the fights between the two of us, that is Ophis that does that." Great Red stated, causing Ophis to scoff when she heard what he said, which he heard and glared at her, which she gladly return.

"That is debatable baka, you smacked your tail at me, which was the final straw for me. Ophis replied, causing Great Red to blink and rub the back of his head in embarrassment, which actually made Issei chuckles bit, but before they knew it, they saw a army of reapers coming towards them, causing Issei to narrow his eyes when he saw that the army of reapers were coming towards them.

"Ophis, Great Red, do you two think you can help me for a moment, so that we can get rid of this army i front of us?" Issei asked the two who looked at him for a moment, before Ophis gave a small nod, and Great Red just looked at him with a raised eyebrow, before a smirk appeared on his face, showing that he would not mind helping, to which the three ran at the army, until they slid their feet on the ground and cupped their hands together, which made Issei a bit surprised to see that Great Red was coping the same thing both him and Ophis were doing, but he shook his head mentally, before he looked at the army in front of him with a small glare on his face, just as the three made energy appear in their cupped hands.

"Kamehameha!" The three dragon's called out, before shooting their attacks at the army, which little by little the three beams they made slowly fused together, and blasted into the army, causing the wind to get out of control and go everywhere, and once everything was cleared everyone saw that the army that was there was gone, which shocked everyone, except Issei, Ophis, and Great Red.

"...Holy shit, that was...well wow." Saji muttered in awe, with everyone just nodding their heads at what Saji said, but they looked at Issei when they saw that his eyes narrowed sharply at a certain direction.

"There is no end to these reapers, I need to get rid of the source, otherwise everyone will be fighting on fumes." Issei claimed with a mutter, which Ophis heard and looked at him.

"Then you need to get to Hades, then someone needs to also take down Pluto, otherwise the army will keep coming, well that at least is my guess, so if you have some way to get to Hades, then I would suggest that you do it right now, otherwise you could get distracted." Ophis told Issei, who nodded his head at what Ophis told him, and the second he looked at the army of Reapers that were appearing, an image appeared in his mind, and he did without knowing himself put his index and middle fingers together and put it on his forehead, and soon concentrated, and felt in a moment Hades power, and very being, while he was doing this everyone looked at him when they noticed that he became silent, but before anyone could say anything Issei suddenly disappeared in a blink of an eye, which shocked everyone, even Great Red and Ophis when they saw that Issei disappeared out of no where.

"...So he can teleport now...at least I can do it as well." Vali muttered, which no one heard, but he soon looked to his right, and his eyes narrowed, before he went to the air, and flew into the direction of the source of energy he felt, which made everyone look at him with wide eyes when they saw that Vali was going somewhere, to where no one knows, except Ophis, who nodded her head a bit when she noticed the source of energy that Vali was going towards, but soon Bennia noticed what was going on and where both Issei and Vali went, and soon became silent, wishing them both luck.

'This has to end, and the two of you are the best ones to actually end this fighting once and for all, so good luck, we will hopefully get this army in control, and beat them, or hold them off long enough so that they will retreat.' Bennia thought, as she looked at the others, who saw a army of reapers coming towards them, before they got ready to fight.

*With Issei*

"Ok, that was new...but at least I am in Hades realm, but before anything else, name of new technique, hmm...Instant Transmission, yep that will work, first thing that came to mind, and it will replace the thought of using magic circles, best day ever...ok not the best, no wait stay focus on the task ahead, alright, so I sense that Sirzechs and Azazel are here, meaning that they came here to deal with Hades when I disappeared, so that means that I need to focus, considering that Hades is actually a lot stronger than both of them combined, that and his energy is actually now greater than Shiva...the fuck, how is this possible, does that mean that Zeus is just as strong now?" Issei muttered to himself, as he walked towards where the great source of energy was coming from, and in a few minutes in walking in an abandon realm he finally was near the source, but when he made it past a hole, he found that it lead to a edge, that allowed Issei to see Azazel and Serzechs kneeling on the ground, taking deep breaths, while Hades was there, but he looked different, since now he had white hair, and pure black eyes, along with that he looked like death himself, as he wore a black cloak, that had a hood, along with a scythe that was pretty big, and it had a metal chain that connected to his wrist.

"Even you two combine could not beat me, this is really depressing." Hades spoke with a small sigh, as he was about to advance and finish what he was going to do to the two, until he sensed something, and looked up, to see Issei landing on the ground in front of him, and sent a right hook to his face, but all it did was make Issei appear behind Hades, as he had smoke appearing on his chest, making him think that Issei actually somehow went through or he went around him, which looked like he went right through him, which greatly unnerved Hades, while this happened both Sirzechs and Azazel looked at Issei with wide eyes when they saw that he appeared right in front of them, before appearing around Hades, which shocked them a bit when they saw that.

"That is just great, me attacking and running is still not an option, just great, stupid divine energy, making my body fuck itself up when I am fighting." Issei muttered in anger, before he turn around and looked at Hades, who also turned around and looked at Issei, before a small smirk appeared on his face when he saw what Issei looked like now.

"Well I have to admit that I did not see that coming, but I have to say that you have came at a great time, since I have to admit that I am a bit bored, and I want a good challenge, so with you here, I think that I will actually will have a good fight, so come at me Issei Hyoudou, let us see what you have, so that I can see what this new form that I see can do!" Hades declared with a grin on his face, making Issei look at him with narrowed eyes, before he got into a fighting stance, showing that he was ready to fight, which Hades soon got into his own fighting stance the moment he saw Issei get into his.

'Alright I have nothing to counter this guy with, well nothing that I can control at the moment, so all I can do is one thing, and that is to allow my body to move, and as time passes my body might be in tune with this new energy in my body, it is my only plan at the moment, but it is the best one I got, so get ready Ddraig, we got some ass to kick!...shit he is now responding, could it me that my power is messing up my ability to communicate with Ddraig, or is it something else, could it be me almost getting killed, and Ddraig was using a lot of energy to keep me alive?...I do not know, but I can't think about this now, I need to focus, and hurry so I can take Hades down!' Issei thought with a five appearing in his eyes, which Hades noticed, and started to grin when he saw it, and soon the two looked at each other, waiting for the other to make a move, and with a blink of an eye they charged at each other, with Hades starting to go in and try to slash at Issei, who was trying his best to evade all the strikes that were coming at him, but he seemed to make a lot of distance with every dodge he did, until Issei noticed that he was seeing what Hades was doing a bit easier now, and with in a few minutes he actually controlled his speed, making Issei grin when he noticed this, causing Hades to raise an eyebrow when he saw the grin that appeared on Issei's face, which confused him.

'What is he up to?' Hades thought, as he swung his scythe down trying to cut Issei in half, only for Issei to slide sideways, and evaded the attack, before he brought his fist up and punched Hades in the chest, causing the god of death to cough out, and try to gain some breath, before disappearing in some smoke, just as Issei was about to punch him in the face.

"That was new, I have to admit that I did not think that you had any good tricks left under your sleeves." Issei commented, before turning his head to the right and saw that Hades was a few feet away looking at him, as if he was examining Issei from head to toe, before he let out a small chuckle, and charged at Issei with his scythe raised to the air, making Issei tense, while unconsciously powering up, causing his energy which was white to flow like a blazing fire.

"Shadow Dimension Death Slash!" Hades called out, which Issei jumped to the air by reaction alone, but it was a good thing since when Hades cut the air black tares started to form, shocking not only Issei, but Sirzechs and Azazel, though in a second Issei twisted his form to the right side, due to the reason a tare appeared where his chest, and a blade appeared as if it was meant to cut, which unnerved him for a second, before he started to move his body a lot in the air to dodge all the tares that appeared around them, before he landed on the ground and took a deep breath.

"White Dragon's Roar!" Issei called out, as he blasted all the tares with a white beam, which destroyed them in a second, making smoke appear, blinding everyone, but Hades was prepared if anything would happen at any moment, and before he knew it he turned his body to avoid a sword that was aimed at his stomach ready to impale him, but he was shocked to see that the sword was formed from Issei's arm, who looked shocked, but shook his head for a second, and made Gram appear, before trying to slash at Hades, who defended by using his scythe, then in a blink of an eye, Issei's sword like hand turn back to normal as Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi appeared in his empty hand, before using both blades and tried to slash at Hades, who started to speed up, so that he can use his scythe to defend from every strike that was coming at him, which lead to Issei starting to speed up as well, making it pretty even between the two.

"Heh, so it seems you have improve greatly, and you actually do now the type of slayer art Vali knows, I thought that was just a bluff, but it seems that I was wrong." Hades commented as he tried to cut off Issei's head, before he bend backwards to evade the attack, to which when he saw the blade pass he jumped into the air and did a helicopter kick, which connected and hit Hades in the side of his face, and almost took out his eye, making the god of death growl, but Issei just glared at him, when he saw that Hades was looking at him, before he moved his swords at top speed, trying in the process to slice his head off, only for his attacks to be blocked by Hades scythe.

"To be honest I am glad I have the ability and power to use White Dragon Slayer magic, since it has a small concentrated form of holy energy, a form that does not harm a devil as long as they have dragon DNA, but you are a pain in my ass, especially with that Scythe of yours." Issei replied with narrowed eyes, which made Hades scoff with an amused look on his face, making Issei a bit ticked off when he saw the look on his face, but quickly calmed himself down the second he knew his rage was going to get the better of him, but he did not noticed the look that Hades was giving him, or rather his hair, before he looked at Issei with a raised eyebrow.

"I am curious, how much power do you have to stay in this form, if you do not know then that leads me to thinking that there are multiple ways that this can end, but of course I rather not bore you with these words that I will say, so come at me, so we can finish this fight once and for all!" Hades spoke out with wonder in his voice, till he yelled out loud in the end, making Issei narrow his eyes, before the two back away from each other, and charged at each other and clashed with Hades on the defense and Issei on the attack, which Issei made sure that he would dodge all the sneak attacks that Hades was launching at him with his scythe when he was nor prepared, until Issei threw both of his swords at Hades, shocking the god of death, who hit them both at the ground, before he looked to where Issei was and saw that he was not where he was a moment ago, making him look up, and saw Issei taking a deep breath.

"Burn you bastard! Fire Dragon King's Roar!" Issei called out, before a large blast of a fire breath attack and hit Hades, who screamed in pain, when this happened both Azazel and Sirzechs moved out of the way when they saw that the attack Issei launched was burning into the ground, taking part of it out, and when it was over a large cloud of smoke appeared blinding both of them, and when it disappear they saw Hades still standing, with burn marks on his body, before he soon chuckled a bit when the attack was finally over.

"Hah! I am still standing Issei, you tried your best, but it seems that yo have failed!" Hades yelled out loud to Issei, but he froze when he saw something blue mixed with a bit of purple, and soon saw Issei holding a sphere in his hands, with a angry look on his face, which seemed to scare Hades a bit, and he tried to turn around and run, but soon became extremely pale when he saw Issei appeared in front of him.

"Well here is my reply, screw you, God Kamehameha!" Issei screamed, before launching a blue beam with a mix of purple inside it at Hades, who did only one thing scream out loud in pain, and or bloody murder, leaving nothing left when the attack and smoke faded away, but Issei soon turned around with a blue sphere in his hands and was about to attack the person behind him, only to see that it was Hades, who was somehow alive, mostly that is, but the strange thing was that he stabbed his scythe into the ground and looked at Issei with a blank look on his face, before a small smirk appeared, which made Issei narrow his eyes at him when he saw the look on his face, and got ready to destroy him, till he raised his hand, confusing Issei a bit when he saw what Hades did.

"Heh, you are this strong, I never thought that I would see it for myself, I always knew that the energy that was within you since the first time you met a god would do something to you, but for it to make a god form for you to use, this is something that I find very amusing, and for just seeing it, I can tell that you have almost no limits at all, so with that said, my troops will return, except Pluto, since he is in a fight with Vali." Hades told Issei, who looked at him with wide eyes filled with confusion when he heard what Hades said, along with Sirzechs and Azazel, who just watched everything that happened in silence, which made Hades just chuckle when he saw their reactions.

"What the hell are you going on about? Cause it sounds like complete utter bullshit to me." Issei commented with a blank look appearing on his face when he said what he said, which just made Hades look at him with a frown on his face.

"Charming...but I suppose the best way to explain this is to say that, my army was never aim to kill or destroy the underworld, before I met you I actually would have went with the idea to destroy everything there, and murder millions, but now, I find you fascinating, and I want to see the evolution you go through, and the evolution you put the world to, and the energy that was coming off you is something I always wanted to see explode, so in other words my aim was to see what your divine energy would so to you, and see how this will effect the life of everyone around you, that and I rather work with you, since I found out the group the Hero Fraction is apart of has a ultimate goal in mind, something I only heard the beginning of plan 6, what it means I do not know, now my army will be out of the underworld in a bit of time, so I look forward to seeing how you and this new form will progress, so farewell for now." Hades told Issei, who looked shocked and was about to say something, till he saw that Hades disappeared, but not before he poked Issei on the head, leaving him groaning in annoyance when he saw that Hades disappeared, before he looked at Azazel and Sirzechs, who looked a bit concern about what Hades said.

"He is...just like you Azazel, that is all I am going to say, the moment he finds something interesting he looks for ways to explore the possibilities." Sirzechs commented, making Azazel pout a bit when he heard what Sirzechs said, before shrugging his shoulders after a bit when he could not disagree with him.

"Maybe so, but I am more concern about this plan, plan 6, there is so much it could mean, the best I can think of is six warriors, or a pet project, but then again it would not be a goal if it was that, so there is a lot to look into when we get back, which I have to ask, how do we get back?" Azazel replied, before asking a question which made Sirzechs think, before they saw Issei looking at them, and saw that he had a look on his face saying 'really', which confused them, but before they could ask, Issei grabbed both of their shoulders, and they disappeared in a flash, before appearing in front of the army of devil's that were watching the reapers going back to their own realm, but when they appeared everyone gasp when they saw them, while Sirzechs and Azazel looked at Issei with wide eyes.

"Don't ask, it is best for it not to be asked, cause I had actually no idea I could still do it." Issei told Azazel, who nodded his head, before they heard an explosion, making the three turn to the direction where it came from, and saw that it was a bit far, but they soon sensed who was there, and sighed when they realized that it was Vali who was fighting.

*With Vali around the Time Issei started to fight Hades*

"...You might as well come out Pluto, I know you are here." Vali spoke calmly, and nothing happened, until he heard some foot steps behind him, and saw a man that was covered by a cloak that was black, but the strange thing about it was that it did not allow anyone to see what was under it, and the moment Vali saw the person he glared at him and got into a fighting stance.

"So impatient, but I suppose that this is good for both of us, since this means that we get right to the fight in this case, am I right?" Pluto questioned Vali, only to be met with silence, making him sigh in annoyance about getting the silent treatment, before he made his scythe appear in his hands, then charged at Vali, who did the same thing, and the two clash, which Vali called out his sword and deflected Pluto's scythe, before kicking him in the side, which Pluto returned, by kneeing Vali in the head when he was in the air, before landing and trying to cut Vali in half, who just disappear, and reappear behind Pluto, before his right hand glowed.

"White Dragon's Claw!" Vali called out, as he went in to pierce his fingers into Pluto's chest, but before that Pluto soon was surrounded by a black aura.

"Die, Death Predation." Pluto stated, before a black mist was blasted at Vali, who looked at the attack with wide eyes, before dust appeared, leaving only Pluto still standing, with anything that was around him in ten meters to be dead, and turned into dust, but the second Pluto started to breath easily, he was stabbed in the chest by a hand covered in lightning, which made him turn his head a bit, to see that he was now looking at Vali's eyes which you could see through the eye holes on his helmet, and saw that they were in their EMS mode, making him gasp, before chocking a bit.

"You were wrong thanks to kamui I lived, but now you will die to my Chidori." Vali stated with a cold tone of voice, which made Pluto glare at him, before he scoffed and bit down a chuckle.

"Not yet, but I am sad to say that I am weak against you...and the worst thing is that I could not even make you take me seriously, and do not act surprise I sensed that you were hiding something from everyone that you know, and if I was a betting man I would bet that the thing you are hiding from them is the fact that you have a new transformation, but not one for your body, but your sacred gear am I right Vali, you have more power in your sacred gear than you allow others to see,, and if I any idea on who knows about this stuff are those girls that you were with, heh, to think that this generations of the dragon emperor's would become this powerful." Pluto muttered in amusement, which seemed to annoy Vali a bit when he heard what Pluto said, before he made his hand go deeper in his body, causing Pluto to growl in pain, before he started to chuckle.

"And why may I ask are you laughing about, you are going to be killed soon, so why are you laughing about your own death?" Vali asked Pluto while also ignoring what he heard from Pluto, who only seemed to grin at Vali, who became a bit annoyed about the thing Pluto was doing, until he saw that Pluto was looking at him.

"Well it is simple, no matter what you do, I won, I will return home in a bit, and this will be all but a bad nightmare for me, but be glad you have this victory Vali, because it is a show of how much you are getting stronger." Pluto replied with a smug look on his face, that Vali knew was on his face, but before he could do anything Pluto rip himself off of Vali's arm, and stumble a bit on the ground, before he stood up, and started to make a magic circle that would appear under him, which Vali noticed in a second, and started to gather up some magical energy.

"White Dragon's Roar!" Vali called out, as he launched a breath attack that was about to hit Pluto, before he disappear in a cloud of smoke, making Vali look at the spot he was standing at for a second, before he let out a small growl, before he shook his head and looked around, and saw that no one was around, making him shake his head in annoyance, before he sat on the the ground with a tired look in his eyes.

 **{Vali, you can worry about Pluto later, from what I can sense he is gone, but Cao Cao is nearby, and he...wait, Vali move!} Albion called out, making Vali's eyes widen for a second, and the moment he was about to jump out of the way he was soon frozen in place, since he was now covered in ice, and the person who did it was Cao Cao himself, who was a few feet away from him, with a small smirk on his face.**

"Well, well, well looks like I got one more annoyance out of the way, and yes Vali, I got your whole team frozen in place, even your dog, heh, but I did missed Kuroka and Le fay, but in time I will get them all, and since everyone is focusing on them, that means that me and Issei can have our final battle in peace, but the second I am done with Issei, I will come to finish you and your team off once and for all." Cao Cao told Vali, who just stuck looking at him, watching as he left, but the second Cao Cao disappeared black flames started to appear around the ice form of Vali.

*Back with Issei*

"Where is the girls, or the others? I can't see anyone around." Issei muttered under his breath, before stood in place for a few seconds so that he could look around, until he jumped in the air, which the second he did he avoided a spear that was going to stab him, which was from Cao Cao, who looked a bit annoyed, but the second they looked at the others eyes, Cao Cao saw that Issei's hair and eyes flashed from the god form back to his base form for a second, which made him grin for a second, which Issei noticed and narrow his eyes a bit when he saw it, before he landed on the ground and got into a fighting stance, which Cao Cao did the same thing.

"Well this is it, our final fight, it is depressing, but it is also very satisfying that things will end like this, where I will be the winner." Cao Cao told Issei, who just smirked at him, before a laugh came out of his mouth, which confused Cao Cao a bit when he heard the laugh coming from Issei, which Issei soon saw the confused look on Cao Cao's face, and shook his head, and looked at him.

"The confusion on your face, I do not know why you think you are going to win, when in fact, it is I, who will win this fight between us." Issei said with narrowed eyes, while his smile never left his face, which annoyed Cao Cao when he saw that the smile on Issei's face did not leave, before scoffing at Issei.

"Do not get confident, I will win this fight, and I will prove that I am the better out of the two of us, so come at me!" Cao Cao called out, before he charged at Issei, who also charged at Cao Cao the second he saw him moving, before they punched each other in the face, pushing the other back, which they flip in the air and quickly landed on the ground glaring at each other, before they released out all of their power out.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" Issei called out, as he took a deep breath, and launched a torrent of fire at Cao Cao, who made his Rinnegan eye glow for a second, before a pulse of energy was felt, just as Cao Cao raised a hand.

"That wont work on me, Shinra Tensei!" Cao Cao called out, as he raised a hand and blocked the fire, which blew into the wind, but the second that his move ended Issei appeared in front of him breathing in the fire that was in the air, and took a big gulp, before looking at Cao Cao, just as when lightning surrounded Issei, making Cao Cao look at him with wide eyes.

"Maybe so, but I noticed that you have a a few seconds before you could use that eye of yours again, so Lightning Dragon's Iron fist!" Issei called out, as he raised a fist that was covered in lightning and hit Cao Cao in the chest, who growled in pain when the attack connected, making him fly back, before he landed on the ground, and raised a hand, making Issei's eyes widen when he saw that.

"Bansho Ten'in, and let's add Fire God's Bellow!" Cao Cao called out, as he made Issei come closer to him, who looked at Cao Cao with wide eyes, before he saw Cao Cao launch a breath attack that was black fire, making Issei look around trying to think of a way to escape, before he tried to move his hands together, but could not, so he tried the next best thing, he tried to eat the black fire coming at him, which made Cao Cao laugh when he saw this when he launched his attack at Issei, but soon Cao Cao looked at him with wide eyes, as he watched Issei actually eating his fire, and soon saw that the attack was over, with Issei looking extremely energized, but what Issei did not know was that he was back in his base form, which made Cao Cao grin a bit when he saw this, and was about to say something, until he was punched in the face by Issei, who just smirked at him, while Cao Cao looked at him with wide eyes, since his speed was some what similar to the speed he had in his god for, but before Cao Cao could get away Issei started to punch him non-stop showing no mercy whatsoever, until Cao Cao was a few feet deep in the ground.

"What is that all? I thought you would actually fight back, but if not take this! Rasengan!" Issei called out, before slamming a blue sphere into Cao Cao's gut, who screamed in pain when the attack connected, leaving nothing but dust, as Issei back away a bit but got into a fighting stance, showing that he was ready for anything that would happen next, until he heard Cao Cao chuckling, as he stood up looking a bit tired.

"Well, that was something, it seems like that god energy of yours made it impossible for you to lose the skills you gain, but it only made you half as strong as before, meaning when you transform into that form again your god form will have double, no maybe even twenty times your original level of power, who knows, but I think it is fair to say that you should know that you just lost your god form, and now you are back in your base form, meaning I can use my trump card." Cao Cao told Issei, who looked at himself, by using a nearby window and saw what Cao Cao said was true, but he soon froze when he heard what Cao Cao said at the end, and narrowed his eyes when he looked at Cao Cao in the eyes.

"What the hell do you mean by trump card, there is no way you have a trump card, the only thing I can think about that would be left is your balance breaker!" Issei called out with narrowed eyes, but the second he said that Cao Cao started to laugh a bit, which seemed to annoy Issei a bit, but before he could say anything Cao Cao raised up a hand, which was a signal for Issei to stop, which Issei did, but showed that the second Cao Cao did anything he would attack.

"My trump card was made when I was testing this new eye of mine, and I soon found out that I can do one thing that makes you special, transformations, but in this term a transformation, which I found out, makes my normal eye turn into a Rinnegan as well." Cao Cao answered Issei, who looked at him with wide eyes filled with horror, but before he could do anything Cao Cao was surrounded by a bright white light, which blinded Issei for a few seconds, until he could see again, and saw that he went through a big change, now he hand two Rinnegan eyes, his hair was as white as the moon, and he wore a white cloak that covered his body, and with his spear in mind he looked a bit out there would be the right word, and soon Issei did a back flip when Cao Cao raised his empty hand and launch what seems to be a black rod, causing Issei to narrow his eyes, before he powered up a bit, but soon froze when he saw that his friends and girlfriends where coming with Vali a few feet behind looking at the fight between both Issei and Cao Cao, though everyone when they tried to get close to the fight they were prevented from going any further by a barrier, making Issei look at Cao Cao with wide eyes.

"You made a barrier so that no one could interfere with our fight did you." Issei commented, which was soon answered by Cao Cao grinning at him, before he started to power up, making Issei look at him with wide eyes, until he felt something that was faint in his energy.

"That is right Issei, I want to end this between the two of us, no help, no nothing I will be the victor of this fight, and I will be the only one that will be able to kill you." Cao Cao claimed with a dark smirk, before Issei was forcibly pushed into the ground, making him growl in pain, as Cao Cao raised his spear into the air as he was ready to kill Issei, making the girls scream for Issei to be free, while the guys, except Vali were starting to slam on the barrier, making Issei look at them, and saw fear in their eyes, but soon he felt something that made his eyes widen, and something snapped in his mind, as he yelled and a dark energy burst from him knocking Cao Cao back, who stable himself in a few moments, and was glaring at Issei, before his eyes became wide when he saw Issei in his dark form ready to fight, while those that never saw his dark form looked at Issei in shock, but Raynare, Kuroka, and Yasaka looked scared when they saw the form once again.

"Well, this will be fun, with black fire dragon mode, now, 'I who shall awaken, am the red dragon, who will turn into the dragon death and destruction, I will become an abomination that will destroy people's souls, a true nightmare that will kill the dream, and that will make the infinite become nothing, Red Dragon Death Reaper mode!'" Issei commented, as the boosted gear appeared on his left arm, before he went into his balance breaker, and the moment it did the armor changed to his Red Dragon Death Reaper mode, with him being surrounded by black and red flames, making everyone look at Issei in worry, while Cao Cao started to laugh out loud.

"Yes, this is what I wanted to fight this form of yours that almost killed me, so that I can rove that I superior than it in every single way possible!" Cao Cao called out with a wild look in his eyes, which seemed to make Issei charge at him, while Cao defended by using his spear, making a shock wave appear every time the two clashed with each other, before the two went in to kick and punch the other with a free hand that they often used here and there, but that soon ended when Issei did some back flips and charged his attack, which Cao Cao did the same thing.

"Exploding Flame Blade of Darkness!/Ice Devil's Zeroth Destruction Fist!" Both Issei and Cao Cao called out, as they charged at each other and started to trade blows, after throwing their weapons in the air, but each time one of them was hit with an attack the other would get stronger and would start this process over and over again, until it got a little to much for Issei, before he went into his second stage of his dark form making it now Dark Issei 2, and the second this happened his attacks started to get a lot faster, showing no mercy, causing Cao Cao to actually strike Issei a lot harder and started to move faster, making Issei power up once more, so that he would become Dark Issei 3, and once that happened both Issei and Cao Cao were even again, until Cao Cao hand enough and punched Issei in the face, making him loose his vision, so that Cao Cao can grab him, as he started to absorb his energy, but the second Cao Cao started to do this he was head butted by Issei, who back away a few steps with a tired look on his face, before he turn back into his base form, with his armor still the same, but the second he backed away his Scythe was now stuck in the ground, which Issei noticed and looked shocked, until he saw the armor he was wearing, before looking at Cao Cao, who was glaring at him.

"Well this is something that I wished did not happened." Issei muttered, as he tried to stand up, while he also grabbed his scythe, and in a second he was back into his regular balance breaker armor, which made Cao Cao shake his head a bit when he saw that happen.

"You might as well give up, no form you use will allow you to beat me, so just give up." Cao Cao told Issei, who just got into a fighting stance, while ignoring the sting of pain appearing in his head.

 **[You just need to last a bit longer partner, from what I sense it is almost over, given a few minutes.] Ddraig told Issei, who nodded his head, but sighed in relief when he heard that Ddraig was still around, and once he was done he powered up to his** **True Infinite Dream Red Dragon Hybrid form, while glaring at Cao, but no one actually saw it due to his helmet.**

"Well I will not give up Cao Cao, you should know this by now, so stop trying to make me give up, because that will never happen! 'I, who shall awaken, am the Red Dragon Emperor that has been through life in pain, only to bring hope to others, I will become one with the infinite and will become the equal to the dream, I shall become the true hero, the true Emperor and King to those that need it! I will make a new shining hope for those that have fallen into darkness, and bring them to the light of hope! 'True Welsh Dragon King Emperor' Mode!'" Issei called out with a shout, as his armor changed into it's king Emperor form, which made Cao Cao blink when he saw this, but before he could blink the helmet Issei was wearing disappeared showing his face, as his eyes were now red with an atom symbol that had a three winged windmill symbol on the inside, which everyone saw, and they were shocked to see that Issei now had the EMS, but the shock was over when Cao Cao started to laugh.

"Well then, let's finish this fight once and for all!" Cao Cao called out, as he started to flow out with power, which Issei soon started to do the same thing, before the two dashed at each other, with Issei bending his knees and punch Cao Cao in the gut, who was trying to stab Issei by using a spear, and while he was stun Issei back up a few feet and cupped his hands together.

"Kamehameha!" Issei called out in an instant, before firing a beam at Cao Cao, who saw it and raised one hand.

"Bansho Ten'in! Then let's kick things to the next level with Purgatory Dragon's Blazing Hell!" Cao Cao shouted out, as he made a barrier to protect himself, but he was shocked to see that he was moved back by a bit, which shocked him for a moment, before he increased his power and blocked Issei's attack, before he raised a fist that was bursting in flames then aimed it at Issei, who froze a bit, while everyone started to scream for Issei to move, and just as the attack was about to hit, they saw saw something flashed away from the attack.

"True Welsh Dragon King Emperor-Saber mode! Switching to True Welsh Dragon King Emperor-biblical mode!" Issei spoke as he was in his saber mode, before his armor changed once again and he was now in his Biblical mode, which the second that happened he made light spears that were aimed at Cao Cao, who was shocked before using his spear to deflect the attacks, until he saw Issei appear in front of him to then punch Cao Cao in the face, knocking him back a few feet, before he glared at Issei before he raised his spear at Issei.

"Let's see how you deal with Kahabatei Ratana!" Cao Cao called out before making solders appear in front of Issei, who changed forms again and was now in his True Welsh Dragon King Emperor-Archer Mode, and started to fire arrows in every direction non stop until the army of solders were gone, and the second they were Issei changed back into his regular King Emperor mode, breathing a bit hard, before he shook his head after a bit to get his bearing, till he looked at Cao Cao, who was glaring at him.

"You are so annoying! Red Dragon's Fall Down Shot!" Issei exclaimed, before punching the ground, making multiple beams appearing out of the ground hitting Cao Cao over and over again, as he was screaming in pain every time he was hit by an attack from the beams, and once it was over Issei was in front of him with a giant blue sphere in his hands.

"Shit! Lightning God's- Cao Cao started, until he was punched in the face by a red skeleton fist, made by Issei, who just glared at Cao Cao.

"Not happening! Odama Rasengan!" Issei called out, before slamming the giant sphere into Cao Cao, who crashed into the ground and scream in pain when the attack connected, until a few minutes passes, and Cao Cao was on the ground in pain, before he stood up, and was ready to strike, Issei, but the second he did Issei was gone, making Cao Cao's eyes widen, before he turned around and saw Issei in his Nordic mode, hammer in hand, before he smashed it into Cao Cao, crushing him, before he back flipped and turn back into his Emperor King mode once again.

"B-Bastard..." Cao Cao crocked out, before he stood up, and was ready to attack, until he felt a strain from his body, and he looked down to see that he was out of his transformation, shocking him, before he looked back to Issei, who was back to his base form, while he was still in his King Emperor mode of his armor, with a hint of blood appearing at the corner of his lips.

"You were going to fail the second you entered that form, it was something you discovered recently, and that is where your biggest flaw came from, you never thought of the power output or anything of the sort when you made this form, while I had some lucky calls when it comes to my transformations, you failed to realized the error you made, making my victory set in stone, you lost Cao Cao, nothing you can do will allow you to win, and while I may not have as must energy to transform anymore due to the mental strain from my dark form, which was hitting me from the beginning of this fight, I still have enough energy to enter sage mode, and with no training in the sage arts you would lose before you had the chance to do anything." Issei told Cao Cao, who glared at Issei, before he pointed his spear at him, which made the spear glow, making Issei raise an eyebrow, before he realized what Cao Cao was doing.

"You may have won this fight, but the war still continues, now fell the wrath of my True Longinus! O Spear. The true Holy Spear which pierces through God, Suck the ambition of the King of Domination sleeping within me and pierce through the gap of blessing and destruction. You. Announce the will, and turn into a glow." Cao Cao started before speaking in a chant, which at that moment Issei rushed at Cao Cao and grabbed True Longius, and what happened was that a bright blinding light appeared blinding everyone, and once the light disappear, everyone was shocked to see in front of them, which was Cao Cao on the ground in pain, while Issei was standing in front of him with a new look.

"Well this is something that I have actually no idea about, and the major complaint I have is that there is to much white, I mean it is not a bad color, but the fact is that this kinda ruins me being the Red Dragon Emperor, but whatever." Issei commented, as he looked at himself, as he was now wearing a white coat, while he also wore red armor on his shoulder, hands, elbows, legs, and chest, which was a mix between a human and dragon armor, and when he looked at the rest of his body, he saw there was a see through like leather armor, while the green gems of his armor were now on the back of his hands, then there was the fact that he had two red glowing comic looking wings that were a mix between a dragon and an angel, other than that was the fact that he was actually was wearing a crown similar to a halo, and that he now had a spear that looked like True Longinus, but the blue was replaced by white, while Issei was looking at himself he did not noticed the shocked look that was on Cao Cao's face, as he looked at his own spear, and saw that it did not respond to his chant, before he looked at Issei, and realized what happened, and soon laughed, making everyone look at him.

"To think that my spear, my True Longinus would actually react to your will when aimed against you, making this new armor you have, it is such a disappointing thing to think about...and it wasted all of my magic, leaving me with nothing left to fight you with." Cao Cao told Issei, who looked at Cao Cao with wide eyes, before moving his fingers and felt the energy that True Longinus had was now inside of him, making him a bit shocked when he felt this, before nodding his head a bit when he realized what caused this.

"When I grabbed True Longinus, in my mind was the drive to stop you from hurting people, and I guess that with the process of that my sacred gear evolved with me, proving once again why humans were given sacred gears only, and that is due to the fact that humans have stronger wills than any being on the planet, it is due to people having the will to continue, while other beings will be cocky and show that they are the strongest, that is why humans were trusted with sacred gears." Issei spoke up, which everyone heard and looked at Issei with wide eyes, and not before long Cao Cao started to laugh, which confused Issei when he saw this.

"That, actually makes me happy to hear that you know, but considering that this barrier will not hold up for long and I have no energy left to fight, so I might as well give up, but can I ask what is the name of this form you have?" Cao Cao said, before asking a question that made Issei think about what he asked for a moment.

"I guess I will call this form 'True Welsh Dragon King Emperor-Lancer mode'." Issei told Cao Cao, who just gave a small smirk, before he fainted, causing Issei to shake his head a bit, before looking back to everyone, and saw that they were running towards him, making him smile a bit when he saw this, but he froze when he heard something that was spoken from Cao Cao's breath for a second before he passed out.

"Watch yourselves, you an Vali will have a tough challenge soon, something not even you will win with all of your power..." Cao Cao breathed out, making Issei freeze for a moment, before he tried to act normal.

*A hour later*

"Well I have to say that this was fun kid, but I should be heading home now, but I will be back around time to time, since I heard you have a motorcycle." Great Red told Issei, before he made a dragon gate and left, making Issei shake his head in amusement, before he looked behind him, and saw all of his girlfriends, and Jeanne looking at him, which made him feel a bit bad, since he almost died.

"Hey, I am sorry for making you all worry, I have some making up to do, and now seeing those looks on your faces it only leads that Ophis has told you what happened, am I right?" Issei spoke up, before looking at the looks that appeared in their eyes, before asking a question that he was dreading to hear the answer for, and seeing that they nodded their heads, it made Issei sigh, before he sat on a nearby rock, with a depressed look on his face, making the girls wince.

"It is alright Issei, those of us with the dragon mate marks knew you were alright, plus we felt the heat and embrace that your mark gave us, the others not so much, though I am curious why you are here Jeanne, while I am grateful that you helped us against the Reapers and all that I am a bit curious why you are with us." Irina replied, before she looked at Jeanne when she spoke at the end of her sentence, only to see Jeanne blushing a bit, but another thing that was noticed was that she had a lost look on her face.

"To be honest, I want to see where a new life would take me, that is honestly all, well for now that is." Jeanne told Irina, while also muttering the last bit under her breath, which no one heard, except Issei, who raised an eyebrow.

"Well that is something, but there are two things to be discussed, first is where is your friends Sona, Tomoe, Tsubasa?" Issei questioned the three girls, and saw them looking at each other for a second, before looking at Issei.

"The answer is simple they went to the doctors, they need some medical help, that is all, but what is the other thing you want to know?" Sona told Issei before asking a question that made her curious about what Issei said, who nodded his head to what she said, before he just stood in place and looked at Kuroka.

"My next question is are any of you pregnant?" Issei asked the girls, and saw that none of them were going to say anything, until he saw that Kuroka, Tiamat, Raynare, Serafall, Gabriel, and Penemue raised their hands to what he asked, making him look at them with wide eyes, while the other girls, except Irina and Xenovia looked at them with jealous looks on their faces.

"Lucky..." The jealous girls muttered under their breath, making Issei sweatdrop when he heard what they said.

"Yep, this will be a long few days won't they?" Issei questioned, only to freeze when he saw the looks on their faces, but he did noticed that Irina and Xenovia were taking Koneko and Ravel somewhere, while the girls that were currently pregnant were taking Jeanne somewhere, leaving Issei alone with the other girls, before they used a magic circle, making Issei swear under his breath when he saw this before they disappear.

*Unknown Location*

In the middle of the room was a man inside of a tube, who had Issei's face, but also had skin similar to Vali, and had a mix of Issei's brown hair, and Vali's white hair, but soon the man's eyes open, showing a blue-ish green like eye color, before he punched open the tube he was in and walked out, slowly, showing he was alright for a moment, before he soon smirked showing his fanged teeth.

"Issei Hyoudou, Vali Lucifer, you two...are going to die..." The unknown man spoke, before walking away destroying everything in his site, while unknown to him, Vali's grandfather watched what happened with a smirk on his face.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **There we go another chapter done, now I hope that you all liked the chapter, and if you have any questions then leave it in the review or PM me, other than that I hope you like the chapter and I will see you all next time, so until next time.**

 **Complete Harem- Irina (Main girl), Raynare, Kuroka, Asia, Xenovia, Serafall, Gabriel, Penemue, Rossweisse, Yasaka, Artemis, Akeno, Koneko, Ophis, Ravel, Amaterasu, Le fay, Aphrodite, Tiamat, Murayama, Gaia, Bennia, Tsubasa, Elmenhilde Karnstein, Kiyome Abe, Tomoe, Sona, Jeanne**

 **Void**


	32. Chapter 32

**The arrival of a new foe**

 **Hey everyone I am back again with another chapter for you all, but before anything else onto questions, but to me, they are errors that I have made in some chapters with info, so I will try to fix whatever needs to be done in my free time, but** **with that said and done I think that we can go on to the story, but first, I do not own High school DxD, or anything that belongs to another anime, I do own the transformation ideas, and artificial sacred gears, along with the story, with that said and done, onto the story.**

 **"Talk"**

 **'Thoughts'**

 **[Ddraig speak/thought]**

 **{Albion speak/thought}**

 **(Vitra speaks/thoughts)**

 ***Location/time change***

 **(Flashback)**

* * *

"I am beat...now tell me Azazel, what the hell do you want...to do...?" Issei muttered with a tired look on his face, as his eyes were almost closed, all while Azazel was grabbing Vali by the back of his jacket so that he would not go off to where ever, but when Issei looked at Vali for a moment, he saw a pissed off look on his face, and a glare that was aimed at Azazel as if it was saying how he will beat the shit out of the Fallen leader, making Issei a bit curious on what could happen, but shook his head for a moment so he could listen to what Azazel would say to him about what was going on.

"So you did not listen, must be very tired, but anyway to answer your question, you, me, and Vali are going to go fishing, you two came to my lab here and there to talk about things, you helped me in my research, but now it is for us three to do something simple, and that is fishing, cause you and Vali need a break from all the crazy going on in your life's, I mean you have women who are pregnant, kids, and so much, while Vali, he is trying to have a simple dating life, and go off and explore the world, so yes this will be great for both of you, especially for you since you have so many problems going on at home, for a week, even that new girl that is apart of your group, that we had to keep a close eye on, well everyone in the house is doing taht, but whatever." Azazel told Issei, who looked at him with a bored look on his face, before rubbing his eyes.

"You are not only saying that, but from the fact that you got that information that someone is out there made to kill me and Vali, since I told you what Cao Cao said to me at the end of our fight." Issei replied with a small glare, but Azazel shrugged it off, before becoming a bit serious after a bit, which both dragon users noticed and looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Look I will not tell you what to do, but I think it is that you should know that no matter what you do at the moment it ill not help your situation at all, I mean one wrong move that you two do and you could both end up causing more trouble than good, so that trip should help you relax, and to make you both feel better about this place being safe, then both Vali's team, the ORC, the School council, the people living at your house, along with Dulio, and Griselda will be here to watch the town, and added to that Sairaorg, will be nearby to fight as well if you must know, so relax, and to make it better for you Issei, Kuroka is somewhere where she will be safe so nothing can effect her pregnancy, and something even more better we will take train to get there so you can get some rest, so what do you two say?" Azazel said to both Issei and Vali, who looked at each other for a moment, before sighing in agreement to what Azazel said, who understood, and grinned at both of them.

*A hour later at the High school*

"It is kinda boring without Issei around." Murayama told the girls who were not apart of any club or apart of the student council, or even on Vali's team, the three strongest women, and those that actually did not go to school, which the girls nodded their heads to what she said.

"True, but what are we suppose to do, you know he has been distracted, I think whatever Issei heard was messing with him, I mean he told us what is up, but the chance of someone being stronger than him is impossible, the only people that are stronger than him are Ophis and Great Red, right?" Kiyome replied, before looking at Ophis, who was thinking about the situation.

"Well, if someone could counter his sacred gear that is something, but the only thing that can do that is Vali's sacred gear, then you have to take out his transformations, to which you need to fight carefully when it come to that." Ophis answered Tomoe's question, which made the girls sigh about what she said, but before they could continue their talk an explosion was seen and heard from the front of the school, making them jump to their feet and quickly run to the direction the explosion was hear, and what they saw was something they would not expect as they saw students they saw someone that had Issei's face, Vali's skin color, and a mix of both their hair color's brown and white, as he wore a pair of navy blue jeans, a black shirt, but he had red-white sneakers, but they were shocked because he had the boosted gear not only on his left arm, but his right arm as well, along with that he had divide diving on his back as well, and the second they saw this the Orc club, the student council, and Vali's team, except for Kuroka, and finally the three strongest women, Rossweisse, Dulio and Griselda, along with Sairaorg, who all looked at the unknown man with caution.

"Hmm...so Issei and Vali are not here, well I could search for them, or I can hurt the people they care about so they can come to me." The man muttered, but everyone seemed to heard what he said, and looked at him with wide eyes.

"Who the hell are you!" Saji called out with narrowed eyes, but the second he saw the man look at him he was punched in the gut, which blew him away, shocking the group, before they saw Saji crash into the wall of the school, making the students scream about how Saji was dead, until they saw him get out of the hole that was made a second later, before he took a knee and growled in pain from the hit he took, shocking the students.

"Durable, at least I will not be bored." The man commented, before he moved to the side to avoid a attack from a sword that belonged to Xenovia, before he kicked her in the face, knocking her into a tree, while her sword was still stuck in the ground, before he punched both Murayama and Asia in the face, and grabbed them by their legs, and tossed them at the students with no effort at all.

"Don't think that they were the only ones that can do something!" Kiba called out, as both him and Arthur charged at the man with their swords in hand and were about to slice at him, till they were blocked by both gantlets of the boosted gear he had, and the second this happened Artemis and Le fay tried to strike from a distance, only for the man to grab both Kiba and Arthur, and used them to block the attacks aimed at him, before throwing them both to the side when the attack was over, shocking both women, before they saw Irina, Raynare, Gabriel, and Penemue trying to throw weapons of light at the man, who simply raised a hand and shot multiple beams of red energy at all the attacks made of light.

"Is this all you got, because I will be disappointed if that is true." The man told the women, who looked at him with fear i their eyes, but before anyone could say anything, both Saji and Sairaorg punched him in the gut, with Bikou using his staff and trying to choke the man, who was using the divide dividing to half the power of all three of them, while the man himself was gaining power.

"G-Get the students to safety...we will hold this guy off..." Saji breathed out with a growl, before he entered his balance breaker, after he transformed to his Evil Poison Dragon Hybrid Force form, before trying to push him back, only to be pushed back in return, as everyone watched,before Rias shook her head.

"Ok, we will get everyone out of here, just give us time." Rias told Saji, who nodded his head, and tried to push the man back once more, but the man elbowed Bikou, making him lose his grip, before the man punched both Saji and Sairaorg in the gut, to only kick both of them a moment later, but Sairaorg held his ground, and looked at the man with a glare, before wiping his mouth with the back of his arm, and saw that there was blood, causing Sairaorg to smirk a bit when he saw that.

"Well I guess it is time for me to get serious then, I now will call out balance breaker!" Sairaorg called out, before a golden lion looking armor appeared on his, which made Saji look at him in shock, before he shook his head, and decided to power up, before they looked at the man, who gave them both an amused grin.

"Well then this will be interesting, so how about we actually get this fight started, since the thought of just fighting you two is actually making me excited!" The man told both the dragon user and lion user, who just looked at him, before they both charged at him, and started to attack every chance they could, and finding any opening that they could use to get the advantage in the fight, but soon they both noticed that every second they fought the man in front of them kept getting stronger and stronger, which did not help either Saji or Sairaorg, since the second he started to fight back, he was actually doing some damage to them, mainly causing dents to their armor's, before Saji backed away and charged some power into a attack.

"Let's see you handle this, Poison Dragon's Roar!" Saji called out, as he launched a breath attack filled with poison, but as he did this he used the tentacles that were apart of his sacred gear to attack it self to the man, who dodged Saji's breath attack, but was caught by his tentacles the second he stopped moving away from his breath attack, and before the man knew it black flames started to appear on his body, and he started to feel weaker, that and he felt that both of his, well as far as anyone from the supernatural knew, sacred gears disappeared, along with becoming stiff, making the man blink a bit when this happened.

"Hmm...Interesting I never thought that this would happen to me, so let me guess, these things come from your sacred gear, fire, ability to lock away powers, draining my energy, and keeping me in place, but here is one thing that you did not expect, I can eat fire, and destroy your mind, Tsukuyomi." The man spoke, before his eyes changed to a EMS, shocking those from the supernatural, but his was different than Issei's or Vali's since his was a strange ghost looking one with paths along it,(Madara's EMS) and when Saji looked him in the eyes he started to scream, before falling onto the ground, but what happened shocked everyone, and before anyone knew it the man started to eat Saji's fire, before both of his sacred gears appeared once more.

"Those eyes, I heard that both Issei Hyoudou and Vali Lucifer have the same type of eyes, but they looked different, so who are you?" Sairaorg asked the man, who looked at him with a simple look from his EMS eyes, before a small smirk appeared on his face.

"That is something complicated, and something I would only explain when both Issei and Val get here, but a way to answer you is that I am just an experiment, and that is all you will get, other than that, get out of my way." The man answered Sairaorg, before a blue skeleton fist appeared and smacked him away, shocking the devil, and as the man was going to continue attacking him he saw multiple attacks, from elemental attacks, to light or demotic attacks, making him close his eyes, before a armored spirit like man appeared blocking all of the attacks aimed at him, causing everyone to realized that he used Susanoo.

"Well that did not work, so let's try this, Ice make: Rosen Krone!" Searfall called out, as she slammed both her hands on the ground causing ice like roses to appear and surround the man, who just looked at the as if it was nothing, before black flames appeared, and started to melt the ice, before Sona jumped in the air and sliced the air.

"My turn Water Cyclone!" Sona called out, as she made a cyclone of water that went to hit the man, who took a deep breath, making everyone curious about what he was about to do, until they saw lightning around his body.

"Lightning Dragon's Roar!" The man called out, before blasting a breath attack of lightning at the cyclone made of water, destroying it completely, shocking everyone on how easily he destroyed the attack.

"Umm...does someone know a way to send a message, cause I think that we will need some help to deal with this guy." Raynare asked anyone, who just looked at each other, before they saw Koneko run at the man and tried to punch him in the gut, only for him to grab her wrist and threw her at everyone, and the moment everyone saw this, they tried to catch her, only for them to get blasted by a red beam, knocking them all away.

"I can do it, but the second I do, we might want to go all out on this guy." Irina replied as she was holding her shoulder in pain,but otherwise, she quickly grabbed some coins and threw them in the air, making a small baby cloud like angel appear, which Irina whispered something into it's ear, before it flew away, but Sona noticed one thing as this happened, the man that they were fighting was watching everything they were doing with no concern appearing on his face, which scared Sona a bit inside.

"He is watching us, what is he up to, it is like he does not care for anything we are doing." Sona muttered to herself, but then her eyes widen when she saw the man looking at her with a small smirk on his face, before she turned around to see Murayama, Xenovia, Irina, Asia, Jeanne, Tomoe, and Raynare in their balance breakers, while Artemis, Aphrodite transformed into their true god forms, while those that didn't just stood their looking at the man with a small glare, but she also n oticed that they were all wearing their fighting clothes, making her realized that they used re-equipped magic.

"It seems like we need to really go all out, and thanks to Issei he gave those of us with artificial sacred gears to access Balance Breaker." Searfall commented, before she was engulfed by a bright light, along with Gabriel, Penemue, Akeno, Le fay, and Tsubasa, and once the light disappeared it showed the females now in armor, for Searfall she was wearing black feminine demotic black armored leggings that were skin tight clothes, along with that she had black armored arms and gauntlets, that looked like a second skin, which connected to a black chest piece that covered the upper part of her chest, and the sides and back of her body, and to top it off she had a helmet that covered her face, but allowed her hair to flow freely, as it had a dark blue visor that covered her eyes, as the top of her head had little devil horns, but she also had a cool effect to her wings which were now out, and that was that they gained a holographic glow to them, but soon it fused with the armor she wore before activating her balance breaker making it a mix of the two colors and fused of shape.

Next was Gabriel, as she now had a pure golden armor that appeared on her upper body, covering everything from the upper part of her chest to her waist, then next was that golden gauntlets appeared on her arms which somewhat covered her hands, but her gown soon became somewhat like a dress, since her legs had the golden armor, which soon covered her lower body, along with that her gown that was around her lower body had a tiny bit of armor attached to it, before it soon covered her neck and lower face, while a golden visor covered her eyes, with her wings also getting a holographic look to them like Searfall but more fitting for a angel.

Penemue was wearing something similar to both Serafall and Gabriel, she had a similar armor on her chest and sides like Searfall, but had gantlets that were like Gabriel's, then she had something that was like Gabriel's armor for her lower body looking similar to a knights, before a purple visor covered her eyes, as her black wings started to glow, making her remember her the times she was an angel, which made her sigh a bit in joy, before noticing that her coat was floating from her waist.

After her was Akeno, who was wearing the same clothes for battle she had when Cao Cao and his group attack the underworld, but now she had thin like armor on the lower part of her outfit, then there was armor on her wrist and chest, somewhat appearing on the lower part of her face, as she soon gained armored like boots, which all had a symbol that meant lightning in Japanese.

Tsubasa now had armor on her jeans that looked like they were strapped on to her legs, then there was a thick armor pad that was added to her combat boots, along with that is that she had armor wrapped on her shoulders and covered on top of her chest, then she had gantlets that looked also like they were strapped on as well, then that there were white sports tape that was wrapped around her neck and lower part of her face.

Finally it was Le Fay's turn, but nothing honestly changed, except her staff was now longer, and had a diamond at the top, where a sphere was in the middle of it, but if someone looked closely you could see that Le fay had a leather armor that was mixed with her clothes.

"Well then might as well join in right?" Amaterasu called out with a small smirk on her face as she looked at Tiamat, then to Koneko, and finally to Yasaka, who all nodded their heads, making Amaterasu smile a bit, before her hair changed from it's usual color to the color of the sun, which also was the same color of her eyes, with a white aura around her making her look godly.

Koneko was next, which was where her hair became a bit grey, as her cat ears appeared, and her nails sharpened a bit, which her eyes became slits, while her eye color changed to red, before red marking appeared on her face, which were like arrows that reached for her nose, from where her hair was. to which her eye lids were soon highlighted with red as well, before a line connected to the ones on her cheeks.

After her it was Yasaka, who had her fox tails out, and ears, before they glowed in a gold like color, and her eyes became like slits, and her eyes opened to show that her eyes were red with a black line down the middle making her look a bit like a fox as her nails became sharper, and her fangs grew a tiny bit as well, before green markings appeared on her eye lids, and curved frown to where her cheeks were before splinting to where one line went to her neck, while the other went to her ears.

Finally was Tiamat, who had her eyes became similar to her dragon form, as scales appeared on her arms, and neck, along with her forehead, with two blue dragon wings coming out of her back, just as she gained a gold like mark around her slit eye lids.

"Well I guess it is our turn to join in, so are you ready Sona?" Rossweisse asked Sona, who looked at her for a moment, before nodding her head, as she soon glowed, and was now wearing the clothes that she wore when the underworld was invaded, making Rossweisse smile for a moment, before the jewel she had glowed, and was now wearing a full body of Valkyrie armor that hugged her body, and looked the same color as the armor she had, she was now wearing a helmet that covered her face, and had emerald eyes which glowed a bit making her look a bit dangerously.

Before Sona could do anything she looked at Kiyome, who winked at her, as her hair became a pale like pink along with her eyes being the same color as well, before the jewel she had glowed for a second, and she was now wearing armor for her legs, arms, and chest, which were all silver with a pink highlight to it.

When she was done Sona blink for a second, before she gave a small smile, and soon she was wearing a helmet on her head that was dark blue, before armor that looked demonic appeared on her arms, legs, hands feet and chest, which all had a marking of a serpent on the armor, while around her stomach was a chest mail like armor, which was light, and let her be flexible, but she had a bit of her coat coming out.

"...We need something like that..." Momo commented, as she looked at the girls who transformed, before looking at the three girls that are with Vali, and saw that the three of them went through a change themselves, which honestly shocked her when she saw what they looked like in their god like forms.

Athena's hair changed to a silver like color, along with her eyes, but a thing that happened was that her shield and sword were glowing a bright gold like color, which made her look dangerous and graceful.

Freyja had her hair turn silver, which also matched her eyes, and once this happened the gained a rainbow kind of aura around her, making her look a bit majestic.

Hel had her hair slit into her right side being pure white, while her left side was pure black, then she gained black markings on her left arm, while her right arm had white markings, but both marking went up to her forehead and made a yin yang symbol on her forehead, just when her right eye became blue, and her left eye became red.

"Now this is not fair, but I suppose that I can complain about this later." Rias muttered, before she glared at the man in front, as Saji was now standing up, but looked a bit drain, well as far as anyone can tell since the way he was standing, he was a bit hunch over and that was all they could honestly know if Saji was hurt or tired, but regardless he looked at the man in front of them, along with everyone else, before they charged at him, as he only raised one arm up, with his Susanoo ready to assist him when needed.

*With Issei, Vali, and Azazel*

"Hmm...this is something that is really testing me to my limit of me being patience, and it feels alright that I feel like this I guess?" Issei commented, as he was holding a fishing net in his hands, with Vali right next to him on his right with a bored look on his face, while on Azazel was on his left side with a calm look on his face.

"Well I suppose that you can take this as mental training I guess, but still iy is my job to actually make you calm down, and seeing as you are doing that means that I have done my job right, and I am proud that I did that, though I wish Vali over there could actually show some interest on what we are doing instead of sitting there thing he is the coolest person on the planet!" Azazel told Issei, before shouting out loud when he mentioned Vali, who just turned towards him and gave him a small raised eyebrow, before shrugging his shoulders after a moment.

"I think I am cooler than you Azazel, I'm just saying." Vali replied with a smirk on his face, which made Azazel looked at him with an annoyed look on his face, before he sighed, and looked at the sky for a moment, before they widen for a moment, and he slowly stood up, making the two dragon sacred gear users look at him with raised eyebrows when they saw him standing, as if he ready to head somewhere from the look in his eyes.

"Is there something wrong Azazel? Is there something that needs to be check on at home?" Issei asked with a curious look on his face, as his eyes showed a bit of panic in them, which Azazel notices it, and saw something similar in Vali's eyes as well, making Azazel blink for a moment, before shaking his head at the two.

"No,there is nothing wrong, you two can calm down, I just realized that there might be something I need to check on at home, because I think I was suppose to show someone an artificial sacred gear, or something that is the same to that, but do not worry it will only take me a few minutes at most, so I will be back before you know it!" Azazel exclaimed, before disappearing by using a magic circle, leaving Vali and Issei alone looking at the spot he was just standing at for a few moments, before they looked at each other and sighed with closed eyes.

"He was a terrible liar, but then again we are both used to hearing people telling us a lie, so let's get ready to save everyone...wait, how the hell do we get there in time, we can't drive there, and I am sure you can't use Kamui, and neither of us can use magic circles to get there in time since Azazel decided to trap us in a barrier that prevents us to use any magic while we are inside!" Issei called out in frustration on not knowing what to do after speaking calmly, all while Vali had a thoughtful look on his face.

"Why don't you just use that teleportation thing again, or whatever when you need to get to Hades? It is not magic base, and besides it is the only thing we have that we can use that won't wast a lot of energy in doing, since Kamui can hurt my eyes, and it will take a lot of energy to get the distance right." Vali replied with a small shrug, causing Issei to think about what Vali said for a moment, before frowning as he started to shake his head a bit when he thought about what Vali said to him, about the new thing he can do to get around to some places.

"Maybe, that is all I can say, to be honest I have tried here and there to do the same move, but it never works, I can't seem to go where I want to, and thanks to Shiva, we found out that I can transform into my god form, but the only problem to it is that it take time for my body to actually link fully with that form, all I can honestly do if bring small burst of energy out depending what form I am using, so it could take months before I can transform back to my god form again, so using Instant Transmission will not work." Issei told Vali, who just looked at Issei with narrowed eyes, as if he was trying to think of something that could help them get to the others fast, before he soon raised an eyebrow.

"Did you try clearing your mind?" Vali asked Issei, who looked at Vali for a moment, before walking to a tree and started to slam his head on it multiple times for not doing what Vali asked him, but as Issei was doing this Vali was recording it with a phone he got, with an amused smile on his face as he just watched what Issei did.

"Just give me a bit of time that is all I am going to say, because not knowing what is happening is something unnerving to me, so just put your hand on my shoulder, cause you will be brought with me if you do that." Issei told Vali after he was slamming his head against a tree for three minutes, before telling Vali what he was going to do, before putting his index and middle fingers to his forehead and started to calm down mentally so he can focus on finding the everyone's energy, all while Vali put his left hand on Issei's shoulder, while also looking at his phone watching the recording he has of Issei slamming his head against a tree for three minutes.

*At the high school*

"Ugh!" Irina called out, as she was slammed into a wall of the school that she went through, leaving her on the gym floor in pain, trying to get up, while behind her were all the students, and in a matter of a few attempts she managed to get up, and slowly came out the door of the gym, to see that Momo and Ruruko were in the ground not moving at all, but Irina could tell that they were breathing, while by the trees was Rias, who had a broken leg and arm, as she tried to use the tree to stand on her good leg, but failed every attempt, Koneko was taking a knee, as she looked tired and could not get up at the moment, Xenovia was using her sword to keep herself standing, Asia was laying on the ground twitching every so often, Murayama was stuck on a wall of the school and looked like she was not active at the moment, Kiyome was a feet by her on the ground as she was holding onto a burnt arm she had, Tsubasa was like Koneko and was taking a knee, with Tomoe doing the same thing, but the worse thing she saw were both Saji and Sairaorg were on the ground in a pool of their own blood.

The people still going at it were looking tired as well, Gabriel, Searfall, Penemue, and Yasaka looked like they were slowing down every so often as they were punching the man, but he had his Susanoo defend him from their attacks, while also using lightning slayer magic to shock them, Tiamat was doing some long range attacks by using some ice magic, with Aphrodite, and Artemis giving support, Jeanne was trying everything she could to at least hurt the guy they were fighting, but everything she tried to create would be destroyed by the man in front of them every few seconds, Le fay was trying to use charms, and such to help everyone, but it was all for not, as this happened though both Kiba and Arthur were knocked into the gym by them crashing through the roof, with Gasper and Bikou joining them in a few seconds.

Sona was actually trying to get Tsubaki out of the battle field since her left arm and leg looked burned, but Sona looked, as she was walking, that she was going to pass out at any moment, which made Irina concern about that, along with the fact on how the others were, but she stopped when she heard some shock waves and saw that it was Raynare that punched the man in the cheek, but she soon was weakened a second later, and was smacked away by a arm of Susanoo that was formed, but he soon moved quickly to the right, to avoid black flames that were made by Amaterasu, who was glaring at the man, before he ducked as he saw Bennia using a scythe that tried to cut his head off, before he jumped in the air, when he saw Reya using magic to try and hit him, but all he did was look her in the eye, before she passed out with a look of fear on her face, which he soon does the same thing with Rossweisse, who was behind him, as she was going in to punch him, but the second she looked in his eyes, she was knocked out and landed next to Reya, before the man disappeared, and chopped the back of Raynare's neck hard enough for her to spit up blood, before passing out, and landing on the ground making a big thud.

When Irina saw this she gulped a bit, before she breathed in relief when she saw Athena, Hel, and Freyja trying to attack the man, but he did something that made everyone surprised, in one hand he made a blue sphere appear, while in the other there was lightning and a sound of a thousand birds, as they heard and saw these two things, everyone tried to move back a bit.

"This might actually get their attention, feeling the power of these two attacks, and feeling your power fall, so bow down to the Rasengan, and the Chidori." The man told everyone, as his Susanoo disappeared, and he dashed at the nearest person which was Freyja, who was stabbed by the Chidori, making everyone gasp when they saw this happening, as they all watched Freyja spitting out blood from her mouth, before the man pulled his hand out and allowed Freyja fall to the ground, just as she was turned back to her base form, and just before anyone could do something the Rasengan was soon smashed into Athena's head, knocking her into the ground, as she was also back in her base form.

"This is strange, to strange, your power, attacks, even your own fighting stance is reminding me of either Issei or Vali, which makes me wonder, who are you really, there is no way you should have all these abilities in you, and you use them like they are no big deal." Ophis questioned, as she was floating behind the man, with a bruise of her cheek, all while the man was silent, before a small smirk appeared on his face.

"Well that is something complicated to answer, but the best way I can say it is that I am a bastard like version of them fused together, everything they have in power is what I know, and I will continue to grow till they are both dead, this is my goal in life, to become the strongest emperors to the two dragons, and to become god, a god so powerful that I can beat not only Ophis and Great Red, but the being that can actually match them if they work together!" The man exclaimed with an insane look in his eyes, which made everyone look at him with wide eyes, even the students in gym could hear him and looked at him as if he was a mad man, but what no one noticed was that everything that was happening was being recorded by the news, and everything from the fight was all around the world.

"You are mad, there is as far as I know no one stronger than them." Irina called out, but the man just ignored her, and looked at everyone around, and saw that Ophis actually had a small flicker of fear in her eyes, which made him amused when he saw that look in her eyes.

"Humph, so none of you believe me, well then, it it not like it matters, but goodbye, and I suppose that I should give myself a name, so how about you remember the name, because my name is Zero." The man now finally known as Zero told everyone, just as he aimed a ball of ki at them, which everyone tried to move out of the way, but failed, as they were blasted away, and once the attack was over, and when the smoke disappeared Bennia, Tsubasa, the Goddesses Artemis, Amaterasu, and Aphrodite, the three strongest women, Ophis, and Ravel were the only ones standing after the attack, all while everyone else was knocked away, and were on the ground back to their base forms, and were weakened.

"Dame it, what the hell was that shit, it was unbelievable..." Ravel muttered with wide eyes filled with fear, but she was brought out of it, that is until she saw Tsubasa moving her shoulder, which made Ravel look at her in confusion.

"G-Get the girls out of here...we will buy you cover..." Tsubasa told Ravel in a tired tone of voice, as she tried to get up, only to almost fall to the ground, but she still managed to get up, leaving Ravel stunned.

"But, we can't even so some decent damage to him?" Ravel asked Tsubasa, who gave her a small smile, before wincing a bit when a golden like energy surrounded her, which made Ravel a bit concern when she saw Tsubasa wincing.

"You do not need to worry, I am just buying you enough time to get everyone knocked down out of here, once that is done I will soon be joining the rest, since what I am about to do will damage my body due to the fact that the energy I will use has a backlash, and this is the fact due to me being a devil, plus you will have enough time, since I will not be fighting alone, so Meteor!" Tsubasa replied to Ravel, before call out 'Meteor', before she jumped in the air and body slammed into Zero, who looked at her with wide eyes, as he saw steam coming off her body, which she had also around a holy golden energy around her, but before Zero could do anything her speed started to increase every second, as she started to body slam into Zero every second, which did almost nothing to him, but he did had no time to do nothing, so he had to tank the hits, which the girls that were still standing noticed.

"Alright then, I guess it is time for me to help, by giving this fight everything I have." Bennia spoke under her breath, as she started to pull a mask out of her pocet dimension, before putting it on, and the next thing that happened was that her clothes changed, she was now wearing baggy black pants, black boots, a black kimono like top that was held together by a white sash, that had another sash that was smaller which was black, she still had her gloves and scythe, but something else was that she now had a white mask that showed her gold eyes, which were glowing, the mask though had black marks on the sides of it that were like whiskers, a bold oval like circle that was around her eyes, and a black like frown, with what looks to be stitches as well, and the second her transformation was over, she appeared in front of Zero to try and slash him, but he saw her, and activated Susanoo once more, and knocked her away, with Tsubasa, who appeared behind Bennia, but she was down and was not getting up since she actually had smoke coming off of her, while she was also growling in pain.

"This is not good, Ravel Tsubasa is down, get her out of here, while we go in and try to give you time you need to finish what you are doing!" Artemis called out, as she tried to use her bow and arrow, only to find out that she could not use her left arm, since it felt broken to her, which made her click her teeth, before she pulled the string back with her teeth, while taking aim, which surprised the girls, before she shot her arrow, only for it to be burn by black flames.

"I am now annoyed with you all, so goodbye." Zero told them, before he disappeared and appeared once again to send an uppercut to Artemis, before spinning in the air to do a helicopter kick to Amaterasu head, which knocked them both down, but just when Searfall could do something she chopped i the back of the neck, just when Gabriel and Penemue were smashed into the ground due to Zero using Susanoo, leaving only Bennia, Ophis, and Aphrodite, who looked at him with wide eyes, till Aphrodite and Bennia fell to the ground when they looked at him in the eyes, making Ophis looking around and saw that they were all back into their base form, while being taken away by Ravel.

"You, are tough, you are like Issei and Vali in power wise, which is not good for anyone." Ophis claimed with a frown on her face, to which made Zero chuckle a bit when he heard what Ophis said.

"Now that is something to hear from you, but to honest, I have not even fought any of you with my full power, so you will be the first one I will use my full power in my base form on." Zero replied, as he was about to attack her, before making a Susanoo rib cage, to block a attack from a light spear to try and stab Zero, who just narrowed his eyes at the person who did it, which the person was Azazel, in his artificial sacred gear's balance breaker.

"So, this is an interesting development, to think that there would be someone like you here in the world, or created, either way, you are someone that needs to be taken down for good." Azazel told Zero, who just rolled his eyes at what Azazel said, before he used the true power of Susanoo, to grab Azazel and started to crush his body, making Ophis ready to go save him, until she saw that the Susanoo was glowing with four different elemental magic aura's around it, fire, lightning, white, and shadow dragon magic, causing her to flinch for a second, while quickly looking at Azazel, whose energy seemed to be fading slowly, as he screamed in pain, all while Zero gave an evil looking face, before he soon laughed at Azazel's pain.

*With Issei and Vali*

"I finally got something! It's Azazel's energy, and it seems to be decreasing, along with that it seems like everyone we know is injured except for Ophis and Ravel, then I sense something that is like both of us, and it is really disturbing to sense something like this." Issei told Vali with a scowl on his face, while Vali looked at him with narrowed eyes when he heard what Issei said to him about everyone he sensed.

"We need to hurry there now, before something happens that makes things worse." Vali replied, to which Issei nodded his head, and in a blink of an eye they vanished from where they were standing.

*At the school*

"This should get both the Red Dragon and White Dragon emperors here, if not, then I will destroy all of Japan just to find them!" Zero exclaimed, as he continued to squeeze Azazel, until two different color beams stuck his Susanoo, which made Zero stop and look shocked when he saw that his Susanoo was actually damaged, which as he focus on the damage that was made on his Susanoo, he did not noticed that Azazel disappeared through a hole in space, which Ophis noticed, before she was sent through the same thing, before they appeared before everyone in the gym, who looked shocked, but Ophis saw that everyone that fought Zero was now awake, but did not looked ready to fight, but she noticed that their eyes were wide, making her look behind herself, and noticed that Issei and Vali were behind her, both with their Sharingan's out.

"You know this is why we never get any breaks, because there are people that are out there aiming to kill us." Vali stated with narrowed eyes, but as he looked at everyone and saw the condition they were in he began to seethe in anger, which Issei slowly joined in with Vali when he got a good look at everyone as well.

"Everyone stay here, and do not leave, Azazel, Ophis, make sure nothing comes near this gym, we will take this guy on, and we will win." Issei spoke with a growl, as he and Vali walked out of the gym the second Issei was finished speaking, not even waiting for someone to say something, but the second they left the Gym, they saw Zero in the air, grinning at both of them.

"You know I have been waiting a long time for you two to even get here, I had to mess up your friends a bit, so how about we have a grad time?" Zero said to both Issei and Vali, who looked at the man, before they both got into a fighting stance, which Zero soon did as well, leading to the three of them looking at each other, until they charged at each other showing the beginning of their chaotic fight.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **There we go another chapter done, now if you have any questions then feel free to ask, but if you want to you can also PM me, because I will answer any questions, now with that I hoe you all enjoyed the chapter, and yea I will see you all next time, so till next time.**

 **Complete Harem- Irina (Main girl), Raynare, Kuroka, Asia, Xenovia, Serafall, Gabriel, Penemue, Rossweisse, Yasaka, Artemis, Akeno, Koneko, Ophis, Ravel, Amaterasu, Le fay, Aphrodite, Tiamat, Murayama, Gaia, Bennia, Tsubasa, Elmenhilde Karnstein, Kiyome Abe, Tomoe, Sona, Jeanne**

 **Void**


	33. Chapter 33

**Copy versus The real deal**

 **Hey everyone I am back again with another chapter for all of you, but before I do anything else a reply from someone's comment-**

 **Josue561- Yes I read everything everyone sends me, I always do, and I try to find ways to improve, even if it is small, and barely is noticeable, but now my problem is that I have barely time these days, and I usually write during the night, while trying to fight the sleep, so yea some stuff has been shitty here and there, in time though in the future I will do changes in the chapter that is all I will say since to me it is midnight.**

 **Yea this is true, to be honest I am just a college student, a freshman, but whatever, anyways I do not own Hghschool DxD or anything that belongs to another anime, but I do own the story idea, and some of the armors here and there, other than that I hope you all like the chapter so enjoy.**

 **"Talk"**

 **'Thoughts'**

 **[Ddraig speak/thought]**

 **{Albion speak/thought}**

 **(Vitra speaks/thoughts)**

 ***Location/time change***

 **(Flashback)**

* * *

"Susanoo!" Both Issei and Vali called out, as they made both of their perfect Susanoo's and went in to slash at Zero's Susanoo, but Zero just defended by using his own blade, which made both Issei and Vali click their teeth when they saw this, before they tried sword fighting against Zero's Susanoo with their own Susanoo's, which was a continues battle, since for every slash one of them made tried to attack the attack ended up being blocked, but there was some damage to all three of their Susanoo's, but there was something bothering both Issei and Vali when they continued to attack Zero, and they soon realized it the second they looked at his Susanoo.

"Bastard, he was not even going all out against us." Issei growled out loud, making those that heard him look shock, before they heard Zero laugh.

"Well of course I am not going all out against you yet, I want to savor this fight, so when I go all out I can kill you two, while also crushing any hope any of you had." Zero replied with a small chuckle, but soon he narrowed his eyes when he sensed that something was off, and before he knew it both of Issei's and Vali's Susanoos disappeared, and before he could blink the chest of his own Susanoo was cracked , making look to see that the person that was the caused of it was Issei with a Rasengan in right hand, then he looked at his other hand quickly and saw another Rasengan, which made Zero try to knock him away with the sword he had with his Susanoo, only to find that his hands were being held by skeleton like arms with lightning appearing here and there, to which Zero saw that it was Vali that was holding him in place, but the second he looked at Vali, his Susanoo was destroyed thanks to Rasengan Issei hit at where the cracks of Zero's Susanoo were at, making Zero scowl when he realized what happened.

"So Sage mode, I heard about it, never thought I would see it, but you will die here." Zero spoke up, as he cupped his hands together in the air, causing both Issei and Vali to do the same thing, but Vali instead covered the back of his hand.

"Kamehameha/Galick Gun!" Issei and Vali called out, as Zero fired his own Kamehameha at them, leading to a massive power struggle between the three of them, leading to Issei and Vali winning, as they used all the power they had in sage mode to overpower Zero, who screamed in pain, and was launched far away, making Issei and Vali look at the direction he went with narrowed eyes.

"How much do you hope that he is not coming back?" Issei asked Vali, who scoffed at what Issei said, before getting his sacred Gear out, which Issei noticed, and becomes wry enough to call his out as well.

"I have no doubt in my mind that he is now going to take us seriously, and the fact that he did not use those copies of our sacred gears on us, means he was testing our skills, to see if we are as good, as he thinks we are, which leads me to believe that now he will go all out, but we need to be cautious to since we do not even know if he has a transformation, meaning we have the biggest disadvantage here, since we are fighting an opponent that can do things we can do, and has the power to counter us at any second, added to the fact we do not know what his full power is like, making him a great threat." Vali rold Issei after a few seconds, which made Issei gulp for a second when he realized that Vali was right about everything he said, but before he could say anything, Issei was kicked in the back of the head, causing him to fly forward by a few feet, before turning in the air, to face Zero, who looked like he was in a ripple, making Issei realized that he used Kamui.

The second Vali saw that though, was the moment he jumped to side to avoid a left hook aimed at his head, leaving Zero open, so Vali charged a Chidori and slammed it into Zero's stomach, causing him to gasp in pain, before he also got hit by a Rasengan by Issei, who hit him in the back, which made Zero twitch, as he glared at both of them, before he chuckled a bit, making them raise an eyebrow when they heard Zero laugh.

"What the hell are you laughing about?" Issei asked Zero with a raised eyebrow, but before he knew it Zero grabbed both Issei and Vali by their shirts and lifted them up, which shocked the two.

"Why am I laughing, that is simple, you two are so dumb that you forgot something important, divide, and boost." Zero replied with a dark grin on his face, confusing both Dragon Emperors, until their eyes widen, just when they felt some of their power disappear, before sensing that Zero's power not only increased once, but twice, before he threw both Vali and Issei to the walls of the gym, braking it so that everyone inside could watch the fight completely now, making Zero grin a bit, as he started to walk towards the down forms of Issei and Vali, till he was hit by two bricks, causing him to look at the two that did it, and saw that it was Matsuda and Motohama.

"Hey leave our friend alone, pick on someone your own size!" Matsuda exclaimed, which made Zero chuckle, but before he could attack them he was suddenly punched in the face by Issei in his True Red Dragon Hybrid form, which was followed up by a hard kick to Zero's side, causing him to fly away, as Issei looked at his two friends, who just blinked at him for a second.

"Thanks for the help, now take cover this is going to be ugly, hurry up Vali, before he gets up!" Issei called out, and the second he did Vali came out of teh rubble he was in showing that he was now in his True Chaos Lucifer Hybrid form, which he started to loosen his joints, before looking at Issei, who just raised an eyebrow at him.

"I needed to get my joints a little loose, so shall we kick this guys ass." Vali replied, making Issei smirk, before they looked to where Zero was, and saw that he was standing looking at both of them with a glare on his face, then in a second the three charged once again, which Issei decided to attack from below, while Vali attacked from above, to which there was a barrage of punches and kicks that both Issei and Vali launched at Zero, who tried his best to defend against them, but as this happened the three of them used their sacred gears to boost their power, and tried to get the upper hand in the fight, which soon the three were going all out, or that is what they think Zero was doing, but they soon flipped back and Issei transformed into his True Infinite Red Dragon Hybrid form, while Vali turned into his True Oblivion Chaos Lucifer Hybrid form.

The second Issei and Vali did this, they saw that Zero powered up even more, and they now realized that they were now facing him at his full power, which made them narrow their eyes, before they charged at him, and started to throw some punches, which he matched with power a bit easily, before he used his two copied sacred gears, weakening both Issei and Vali, while also powering himself up, but he soon spat out some spit when Issei charged up a few boosts and punched him in the gut hard, allowing Vali to jump in the air and to do a helicopter kick, knocking Zero a bit away, who glared at the, and made a Chidori and Rasengan in his two hands, making Issei form his own Rasengan, with Vali making his Chidori, before the three charged, with Issei and Vali taking out the opposite attack they had in hand, leading to a clash of attacks, that both sides struggle to win in, only for a black sphere to be formed which blew them away from each other, and the second they got their barrings Issei and Vali glared at Zero.

"Alright, this is getting us no where, so I have a plan, I am going to transform into my last form, and go into my armor, and evolve that to king emperor mode, so that I can charge my new attack, only problem to this is that I need time, meaning you have to stall him off long enough so I can have the necessary power and energy to do this." Issei told Vali, who looked at him for a few moments, before a small smirk appeared on Vali's face, before he looked at Zero with narrowed eyes.

"I can buy you enough time, but you need to hurry, after all he is a tough bastard." Vali said, before he made his balance breaker appear, before it turned into his White Devil Dragon Kings mode, before charging at Zero, all while Issei just transformed into his True Infinite Dream Red Dragon Hybrid form, and allowed his own balance breaker to appear, before it turned into his True Welsh Dragon King Emperor mode, before he started to power up, all while Ddraig was calling out the word boost over and over again, which made everyone who was watching look at Issei with wide eyes.

"The hell is he doing, if Vali fights Zero alone then there is a big chance that he can die." Athena growled out, but was stopped by Artemis, who just shook her head at her sisters words, which confused Athena a bit.

"That is not what is going on, Issei from the looks of it has a plan, that could allow them the chance to win, but he is going to put everything he has into one shot, meaning he is going to break his limits once more, and try to kill Zero, but for this to work Vali needs to distract Zero long enough so that Issei can gave the time he needs to get his attack ready." Artemis explained to Athena, who glared at her for a moment, before nodding her head at what she said, while everyone else listened to what she said, and looked at Issei in shock, but what they did not noticed were a group of people entering the gym with a camera and mic in hand, recording everything that had said.

"So it is just you? How disappointing, I was expecting you two to fight together to defeat me, after all Issei was the only reason you lasted this long, since the two of you together can just negate my attacks, but with Issei not here, I can use more of his attacks! Fire Dragon's Roar!" Zero called out to Vali, who saw the blast coming towards him, and stomped on the ground and took a deep breath, as the lower part of his mouth which was apart of his helmet opened.

"White Dragon's Roar!" Vali called out, before shooting his attack at Zero's which clashed against each others, but the second Zero's attack started to get the upper hand Vali activated Kamui and transported himself out of there, and allowed the fire to head towards Issei, since it changed direction from hitting the gym thanks to Vali's attack, to which the mouth part to Issei's helmet opened allowing Issei to eat the fire, giving a bit of a power up, which shocked Zero, but he soon brought both of his arms in font of him when Vali appeared and punched his arms.

 **{Controlled half dimension!} Was what Albion said, making Zero felt that his power was actually being pulled out of him physically, making him have shaky feet, before taking a knee, to which Vali back flipped and angled his hands sideways aiming up to the sky, as energy started to appear around Vali's hands.**

"It's over for you Final Flash!" Vali exclaimed in rage, as he fired his beam at Zero, who had no chance to move when the beam hit him, making a could of dust appear when he noticed that he could not see Zero anymore in front of him, making all those who watched cheer for Vali, but he did not pay attention as he was looking at the sky, until he saw something that looked off, but before he could say anything he was slammed into the ground hard, destroying his helmet in the process, before noticing he was being lifted up, and saw the person doing this was Zero, who was glaring at him with one good eye, and one arm, making Vali smirk for a second, till his eyes widen in horror as he saw that Zero was slowly was growing his limbs back, which made Zero smirk evilly at Vali.

"I see you noticed, well unlike you and Issei I can heal myself, only problem is every time I heal myself the pain I felt is ten times greater, that and a small part of my life span will be taken away from me, which is why I have to be really careful since I have no control over this ability, and let me tell you Vali, I swear that I will make you feel the exact same pain I felt, now I can't heal myself fast enough, since I need more energy, which is why I have your sacred gear, a false version inside of me, but of course when you and Issei die I will claim your sacred gears and add them to myself, making me even more perfect than before, so any last words, before I take you out of your misery?" Zero spoke to Vali, before asking a question, all while he was slowly dividing Vali's energy and started to slowly absorb it, which made Vali smirk in pain, but smirk nonetheless, before he pulled his left fist back, which started to glow purple, making Zero confused a bit.

"I have a few, but one that comes to mind is, Falcon Punch!" Vali replied, before he yelled out his attack, which hit Zero, making him let go of Vali, before flying back in pain, but what he did not noticed was that Issei was done powering up, and was glowing with multi colors of aura surrounding him, making those that were not apart of the supernatural look at Issei in awe, before he charged at Zero, all while pulling his right fist back.

"Super Dragon Fist!" Issei screamed out loud, before he was now in front of Zero, who looked at him with wide eyes, and punched him in the gut, making a hole appear, before a image of a dragon appeared and was wrapped around Zero, who screamed in pain, before an explosion happened, blowing Vali away, and Issei as well, before it blinded everyone from seeing what happened, and the second it all disappeared they saw Vali and Issei on the ground in their base forms, tired, while a few feet away was a giant hole in the ground, making them all look at the two in awe, before they saw the two trying to sit up, as they looked at the damaged, before they grinned at each other, showing their slightly sharper teeth.

"Heh, nice attack, but do you think you actually got him, and killed him that time?" Vali asked Issei, who now was starting to frown a bit when he heard what Vali said, and started to look at the place where Zero once was at, but saw nothing, though before he could say anything he heard some rubble, and saw something clawed it's way out of the ground deep below, causing both Issei and Vali to look shock when they saw Zero, wearing Armor that was a mix of both of their balance breakers, but in a weird way, since the front part of it was red, and the back part was white, though when they looked at the armor, it actually looked like Issei's armor, except for the helmet, which was like Vali's, but they then noticed something off, they could see a skeleton like figure around Zero's body.

"Alright, this is bull shit, he is just so hard to kill, is this how the people we fought that were our enemies were like, cause if that is the case, then I understand why they did not like us the more we started to fight with them." Issei commented under his breath, making Vali scoff when he heard that, but kept his eyes narrowed at Zero, who just started to walk towards them, causing Issei and Vali to try and force themselves to stand up, showing that they are ready to fight another round against Zero.

"You know, I thought that this was going to be fun, and that I would actually have a chance to let louse and all that shit, but no, apparently you two keep pissing me off every second like no tomorrow, and that just makes me angry, so you know what I am going to fight you with my own balance breaker now, since with out it, and thses eyes I have, I would have died, so prepare to die Issei Hyoudou, and Vali Lucifer." Zero told the two, before disappear from their sight, making the two blink for a moment, before they gasp for air, as they were punched in the gut, and were now being thrown around like some toys, to then Zero grabbed them and threw them in two different directions, before he used Kamui to disappear.

Issei was heading to the direction where the ORC club was, but in a second Zero appeared, and started to slam Issei into the trees that were around, before using his Susanoo to throw Issei at the ORC building, only to throw a Odama Rasengan at him, destroying everything that was apart of the building, before he saw Issei trying to get up, only for him to fet grabbed by Zero's Susanoo hand, and was easily thrown to where the main building of the school was, to which Zero used Kamui once more to disappear from where he was, so that he can appear somewhere else to cause more damage.

Zero now appear in front of a flying Vali, who he caught and started to flip him around and smash him into the ground, while nearby there was a camera that was recording everything that was happening to Vali, but soon Zero threw Vali into the ground hard enough, before raising a fist in the air that was covered in lightning, reveling to be dragon slayer magic, and the next thing Vali Knew was that he was being pulled up by Zero's Susanoo, leading to Zero punching him in the gut, and making him get launched away to where the main building of the school was, before he once again used Kamui to disappear from where he was.

Now Issei and Vali crashed into each other in the air, and before either of them could do something they were slammed into the ground by Zero, who was using Susanoo once more to slam them into the school building, making the two dragon users groan in pain, before looking up, and what they saw made their eyes wide, as they saw Zero cupping his hands together in a way that Vali realized what move he was using in an instant, which made him try to get up as fast as he can, with Issei following close behind.

"Goodbye you fools, Final Flash!" Zero called out, before a golden beam hit both Issei and Vali, making them scream in pain, making those that watched to gasp when they saw this happen, and soon as this happened all that was left was some rubble and that was it, making Zero smirk when he saw no sign of them, but what he did not noticed was a furious Ophis standing up, glaring at Zero with tears coming out of her eyes, and when those of the supernatural saw Ophis stand up, they also tried to stand if only barely, showing that they were ready to fight Zero once more, making him scoff at them, before he got ready to fight.

*Unknown location*

"Ugh...so this is the inside of Kamui...roomy I guess...but nice thinking there Vali." Issei groaned out, before standing up, but he was hunched over, as he noticed that he had a of of bruises on his body, before he looked at Vali and saw that he was messed up like no tomorrow, as he was struggling to even stand at the moment.

"Whatever, but now we have a problem, how are we going to beat someone like Zero, he knows all our moves now, and can predict something we might do, along with that he is unpredictable, and will adjust himself in any situation possible." Vali replied with a small grunt, before looking around, while trying to think of what to do, with Issei doing the same thing, until they both felt something off with their sacred gears.

 **[There might be a way for both of you to beat Zero, but to do it you will need to keep an open mind about it.] Ddraig told both Issei and Vali, who blink when they heard Ddraig's voice, before their eyes widen when they absorbed what Ddraig said.**

"What? Well do not keep us in suspense about the idea you have Ddraig, what is this thing that will help us beat Zero, cause right now I can go for anything, because he just tanked the Dragon fist with a balance breaker and Susanoo." Issei questioned Ddraig, with Vali agreeing with Issei on what he said.

 **{No that is wrong, he might have been telling you two a lie, or he does not know it yet, but he actually used a transformation along with those two things to boost himself and divide the damage, along with Susanoo, and at this case he might actually might try to hurry to beat you all, so that he can rest and regain energy, now for the plan, what do you two know of fusion?} Albion answered Issei's question, while also asking something, that made both sacred gear users to look at each other, then at their sacred gears with wide blinking eyes that showed confusion.**

"What...?" Both Issei and Vali questioned, but Issei actually said it out loud, while Vali thought it, before he went into a deep thinking like state, as if he was trying to figure out what Albion and Ddraig were going on about.

 **[Look it is hard to explain at the moment, but let's just say that me and Albion did this move against certain enemies that we found really difficult to defeat, so yes this is something we are going to teach you two, but you two will have to do the real thing out of Kamui, cause we do not know the effects of what will happen if you two are in kamui.] Ddraig told both Issei and Vali, who just looked at each other and shrugged, before they started to listen to their dragons about what they were going to do.**

*At the school a few minutes later*

"Is this all you have? Well I should have not actually expect much, after all, you are all nothing compared to Vali and Issei, except you Ophis, you keep fighting me, and you are actually doing damage to me, but to finish you I need to use kamui...wait a second, kamui." Zero spoke to everyone, until he said one word that made he become stiff, before he kept thinking about that one word over and over again, making everyone look at him with confusion, till Ophis's eyes widen when she realized something important.

"It seems like you failed to do what you were aiming to do, after all Issei and Vali are still alive, aren't they?" Ophis questioned Zero in a taunting matter, causing Zero to scowl, but before he could do anything he felt something off, as if something reappeared from somewhere else that was not easily reached, which honestly confused him, until his eyes widen with realization.

"They are here, they are back, but they are still weakened, so what do they have planed-" Zero started, until everyone saw a bright light that was like a beam that was reaching for the sky, but it also made people somewhat blind when they saw the light, and soon when the light disappeared, everyone saw something spin towards the ground and landed in front of both Zero and Ophis, and they were shocked to see the person, who was a man.

The man was wear loose white jeans, a black short sleeve shirt, a black vest with gold like wheels on top, black gloves, black combat boots, and he also had a dark blue belt, now the man himself had a skin color that was somewhat of a mix of being pale, and having somewhat of a tan, next was the eye color, since just like Issei he had a emerald green left eye with a hint of blue to it, his right eye was a sapphire that was a bit of a lighter color, the hair he had was something else, since it was actually standing up, except for a loose bang that was in front of his forehead, but the color looked unique to say the least, since there were two colors to it, the middle was white, all while on either side was brown hair with a glow of gold to it, though everyone soon realized that he was around Issei's height.

"Sorry I am late, to be honest the suggestion of my own creation was debatable, due to the stubbornness of being part dragon and all, but then again what are you going to do, so Zero are you ready for the next round?" The man questioned with a taunting smirk on his face, but when everyone heard his voice, they heard two people speaking at the same time, one voice was Issei's, the other voice was Vali, which seemed to shock everyone, before Zero shook his head and growled at the man.

"Are you Issei Hyoudou? Or are you Vali Lucifer?" Zero questioned with narrowed eyes, only to see a smirk appear on the man's face when he heard the question asked, while everyone else just looked at the man with curiosity, as they wanted to know who the man was, and why he sounded so similar to Issei and Vali, and also why he looked like a better combination of the two.

"Well you reject, I am both of them, yet neither of them, that is simple, of course that pea size brain of yours might not understand, I am the fusion of both Issei Hyoudou and Vali Lucifer so we or should I say I can defeat you, so you better remember the name Vasei!" The man now known as Vasei replied with an arrogant smirk now appearing on his face, which seemed to have ticked Zero off when he heard what he said, while everyone else just looked at Vasei with awe and fascination when they heard what he said, to which Ophis landed on the ground and looked Vasei for a moment, to which he noticed and nodded to her, to which she flew away, while Zero and Vasei stare each other down.

"To think that this would happen...the two of you fusing together just to beat me, there must be a time limit, but I might as well enjoy this as much as I can." Zero claimed, but before he could blink he was now hunched over groaning in pain, and the reason for this was that Vasei moved faster than a blinking eye to Zero, as he punched Zero in the gut.

"Whats the matter? Does this hurt?" Vasei asked in a taunting way, which seemed to piss Zero off, but before he could do anything to Vasei just did a flip and kicked Zero in the back of the head, knocking Zero off balance, but the second Vasei was a few feet away he made two skeleton arms of Susanoo appear to try and hit Vasei, but it was countered by four Susanoo arms that were made by Vasei, who made his arms twirl Zero around, before throwing him into the air, and the second that happened he made a Rasengan, and jumped at Zero, who just regained his senses, only to be hit by the Rasengan in the back, causing him to crash into the ground hard and painfully, but he was pissed not because of the attacks, but the look he saw on Vasei's face, one that showed that he had a smirk on his face that was taunting him on how weak he was.

"This...I do not even know what this is..." Murayama spoke with wide eyes at what was happening, till she heard Tiamat sigh, which caught not only her attention, but everyone else's attention as well.

"I thought it was a rumor, but now I know what is going on, their personality is like this due to them fusing, or in another case fusion, they fused together to beat Zero, Issei and Vali that is, I heard that Ddraig and Albion did it once before, but I thought that was a myth, guess not, I honestly though can't say how they did it, but I do know that they did, which I guess made their dragon side become more aggressive to the point where that they will prove that they are the strongest, by fighting the person that claims to be strong, and break their spirit...wait, them, him? Geez that is something I can't wrap my head around do we call him, them, it? Um...so we call Vasei him since he is a single man, or them, since he is both Issei and Vali fused together?" Tiamat told everyone, before she started to mutter about how to pronounce the new fusion, making everyone look at her in shock, before they also started to wonder the same thing, but tehy were brought out of their thoughts when they saw Zero hitting the ground once more, with his armor having multiple cracks on it, all while Vasei was just standing a few feet away, not even hurt nor tired.

"Heh, looks like you are to tired from before to continue fighting, so I suggest you either run away or if you want I can end you right here and now, and leave you as dust that will blow away with the wind." Vasei stated with a smirk at the beginning, before he became deadly serious, which seemed to tick off Zero, who roared out loud, making massive shock waves appear, causing people to loose their balance, except Vasei, who just gave a blank stare at Zero, as if he was waiting for something to happen, which something did, there was a bright light that covered Zero, which also blinded people, and when the light disappear there stood Zero looking really different.

His hair, which is now visible was now black with with red marks to them, the scarlet of his eyes changed to they were now black, with his iris now being emerald green, the strange thing was that he also agined dragon scales that were like Issei's but were a mix of black, white, yellow and red, but as the transformation was done, his armor repaired himself, before he roared once more, which actually pushed Vasei back a tiny bit, making the fusion of Issei and Vali blink a bit, before he shook his head and narrowed his eyes.

"Well I guess it is safe to say that I do not need to hold back anymore, so take this balance breaker!" Vasei called out with a roar, as he now had red gantlets, to which the rest of his armor around his arm was white, till it reached the shoulders which were red, around the chest and the upper back the armor was white, as Vasei now had Divide dividing, anywhere below the chest was red armor, till it came to the lower body, where anything below the knees were red, while the upper part of the lower body was white, then there was the helmet, which it's eyes were the same colors as Vasei's, but the helmet itself was strange since the lower half was red and looked like Issei's helmet, but the upper part of the head was white, and looked like Vali's, and once everyone saw the armor they looked in awe since the armor was both slim and bulky at the same time.

"Balance breaker, this then means that you do not have the power to make a transformation, or are you really underestimating my power?" Zero spoke in a harsh tone, as he looked a bit up since his form made him now 6'2, while Vasei is around 6'39, but soon he heard a chuckle from the fusion, which made Zero confused when he heard the chuckle.

"That is not it at all, since after all, I just am getting started!" Vasei exclaimed, as the helmet he wore disappear before a burst of energy came, and soon he had a grey scarlet, with both his eye colors the same, but looked sharper, along with that his hair was now red with white marks, added to that he had scales like Issei that were a mix of white and red, then once the transformation was done his helmet reappeared, making everyone blink when they saw this happen, before they looked at both Vasei and Zero and had the strangest thought that they were actually even in power.

"So much power...is it even possible for someone to have this much power in their hands?" Rias muttered with wide eyes, as she and everyone else look at the stare off between two beings with enough power to destroy everything in their path.

But the second a small pebble hit the ground both Zero and Vasei charged at each other, and punch each other in the face, making a stand still fora bit, before they threw fast and wide punches to beat the other person, which made shock waves that shook the very earth itself, before they both jump back and charged their attacks to strike each other once more.

"Kamehameha!" Both Vasei and Zero called out just as both blue beams hit each other, so that one attack can over power the other, leading to a stand still, all while the constant words of boost and divide were heard repetitively over and over again, until with one shout Vasei over powered Zero, who screamed in pain when he was hit by Vasei's attack, causing everyone that was around to cover their eyes when they felt a massive force of wind, until it was over, and everyone saw Zero still standing, but his armor was destroyed, and he had smoke coming off his body, before he took a knee, all while Vasie was standing a meter away with his arms crossed looking at Zero as if he was nothing.

"Dame you...Dame you!" Zero growled out, before making a sphere of energy that turned black, but before he could do anything he was punched in the stomach by Vasei, causing Zero to be pushed back quit a bit, before he held both of his hands in front of him, which created a blue sphere as it was aimed at Zero, who looked at the sphere in horror.

"This is the end for you, Big Bang Kamehameha!" Vasei called out, before a blue beam hit Zero, blinding everyone once more, until the light ended, showing that nothing alive was left from the blast, heck the ground was even destroyed since there was a gap of twenty feet, and as this happened Vasei's helmet disappeared, showing that he was looking around with his eyes, making everyone cautious when they saw this, before they heard his sigh in relief, except for one person.

"...Is he honestly gone?" Ophis asked Vasei, who just shrugged his shoulders at what she asked.

"I honestly do not know, but I guess we should get everyone out of here, hell to make it worse I do not think it will be possible to keep the supernatural hidden anymore, I mean there are cameras..." Vasei replied, before he looked around, making those that were apart of the supernatural look around and saw helicopters, and a lot of camera's with people nearby that looked hurt and or wounded.

"Oh...we are so much trouble now." Searfall commented, making Vasei snort in response.

"That is an understatement, and you know it." Vasei muttered, before he used Kamui to make everyone that was apart of the supernatural disappear, before using it on himself so that he can disappear as well, leaving those that were watching wonder where they went.

*At Issei's home*

"...Well we have a giant mess to do something about." Raynare muttered, before she glanced at Vasei in his base form, who just looked around the house, before noticing that she was looking at him.

"Is there something wrong? You are staring at me." Vasei spoke, making Raynare sigh a bit, before pointing at him, all while everyone else watched.

"When the hell are you two going to defuse, is this something something that will last forever, or is there something that needs to be done before you can defuse?" Raynare replied, causing Vasei to blink for a few seconds, before looking at the clock on the stove, and looked at it intensely, before he sighed, confusing everyone on what he was doing.

"The fusion goes on for forty five minutes, Issei and Vali were able to fuse due to them have a DNA strand that was similar, which is saying that since they both had dragon DNA in them they could fuse, of course no one ever heard of this since only Ddraig and Albion did this for emergencies, it is teachable, but the case is that it is something no one should rely on, since it can become predictable." Vasei answered Raynare's question, as everyone looked at him in awe, except Azazel, who put a hand to his chin and started to think of something, till he looked at the clock himself, and noticed that the second he looked at the clock a bright light filled the room, and once it was gone everyone saw Vali and Issei standing next to each other with tired looks on their faces.

"You know, I do not think I will like the idea of doing that again, because that was uncomfortable." Issei muttered out loud, as everyone heard him, before he passed out and landed on the ground with Vali soon joining him a few seconds later, shocking everyone.

"Well that was lame." Azazel commented, as he watched everyone check on the two dragon emperors, making a small smile appear on his face for a few moments, before a small frown appear on his face, and he looked on his phone and saw the news talking about what happened at the school.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **There we go another chapter done, now I hope you all like the chapter and all that, now with this said and done, if you have any questions feel free to ask, or PM me, but for now till next time everyone, yea till next time.**

 **Complete Harem- Irina (Main girl), Raynare, Kuroka, Asia, Xenovia, Serafall, Gabriel, Penemue, Rossweisse, Yasaka, Artemis, Akeno, Koneko, Ophis, Ravel, Amaterasu, Le fay, Aphrodite, Tiamat, Murayama, Gaia, Bennia, Tsubasa, Elmenhilde Karnstein, Kiyome Abe, Tomoe, Sona, Jeanne**

 **Void**


	34. Chapter 34

**The meeting of two dragon's and more life**

 **Hey everyone I am back, after a long time with a new chapter, sorry it took so long, but I have been really busy with everything going on in my life, which is mainly college stuff, but after a lot of time I am finally here with the next chapter for you all, now like always I do not own Highschool DxD, but I do own the story idea, any Oc's and any transformations you never heard of before except from the past chapters, but with that said, I hope that you all will like the chapter, and you know what let's just get this started, so enjoy.**

 **"Talk"**

 **'Thoughts'**

 **[Ddraig speak/thought]**

 **{Albion speak/thought}**

 **(Vitra speaks/thoughts)**

 ***Location/time change***

 **(Flashback)**

* * *

*One week later*

"So Azazel, how is everything going on, since everyone here has been laying low, so that we would not go outside and face something unexpected." Issei questioned Azazel, as they both sat at the dining table in Issei's home, but the look on Azazel's face told Issei that something was wrong, since Azazel looked tired and annoyed at something.

"Issei to be honest, none of you will gave the chance to be normal now, that attack revealed the existence of the supernatural, and it is making all the worlds governments go crazy, those at the churches have been put into high suspects of being apart of the supernatural, shines here have also been place in suspicion, even the places in the world that have something so small of a connection to the supernatural have been kept in suspicion, and are now being watched, it is even worse since the government can identify those that they have a clear picture of, and find out where they live." Azazel answered Issei, who looked a bit troubled about the news that Azazel has given him.

"Great...is there anything we can do to get them off our backs?" Issei asked Azazel in an almost pleading voice, causing Azazel to sigh at what Issei was asking him.

"No...the reason why is that it would take to much time, and will lead to more questions, and will cause more chaos since the damage that was done here will effect those that live here in Japan, making the government here think that they were attacked, leading to war between everyone that is human, so that would be a bad idea to even try to remove the memories of everyone that knows about the supernatural...besides it was bound to happen sooner or later, we are just unlucky enough that it was sooner, but now we have a new problem, the nature around here is off, along with the rest of the world." Azazel answered Issei's question, before saying something that made Issei look at him with wide eyes.

"What!? How! That would mean something happened to Gaia right!?" Issei questioned Azazel loudly, who grimly nodded his head to what Issei said, but what was strange was that he also shook his head, making the user of the boosted gear to look at Azazel with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes and no, Gaia might be neglecting to do this, since well the clone thing, since she really hates things like that, due to the fact that she feels that they are not really alive, since they did not had a beginning, or a middle, they were just there, which might be what the person that made the clone took an opportunity in doing, since it would mean that they would make a clone to annoy her that can cause a lot of damage, then that's it no help from restoring the earth from Gaia." Azazel explained to Issei, who looked shocked from what he just heard, and started to sigh in annoyance from what he heard.

"Is there anything we can do to make her do her job?" Issei asked Azazel with a frustrated look on his face, while Azazel thought for a moment, before sighing in a tired tone.

"Yes, you can talk to her, or fight her, but that would be something not even some of the top ten fighters would do, since she has the abilities of the earth, meaning control of everything the earth makes through all the training she has, she does not need magic, or anything the earth is her weapon, so fighting her is a last option." Azazel told Issei, who just looked at him for a few moments, before nodding his head at what Azazel said.

"If it comes down to it so be it, as long as I can help the people then it does not matter." Issei claimed with narrow eyes, making Azazel groan in annoyance before nodding his head a few moments after what Issei said.

"I will have to trust you Issei, but that will be your job, me and your friends will be going to get someone, apparently someone made contact with us, and is giving us information about what is happening in the place where Gasper lived before, I do not know how, or even why, but the person is apparently trust worthy, so while you go and try to convince Gaia to do her job, me and everyone else will go to this source, see what they want, then come back here." Azazel told Issei, who looked at him for a few moments, before nodding his head.

"Got it, hopefully this will be easy, but then again, knowing my luck things will not be that easy." Issei replied with annoyed look that appeared on his face for a second, causing Azazel to snort at what Issei said, which lead to Azazel having a smirk on his face, making Issei give him a dry up look when he saw the look Azazel was giving him.

"Heh, that is to be expected with stuff that you are apart of, but then again it leads to something really interesting, and sometimes something really enjoyable, but any advice that I have to say about Gaia is good luck, and don't die." Azazel told Issei, who looked at the fallen angel leader for a few seconds, before nodding his head to show that he understood what Azazel was saying, which made him give Issei a small smile, as they both enjoyed the silence they were now having in the dining room, before they had to do what they had to do later.

*With Issei a few hours later*

"So this is the place...not going to lie though this place looks amazing, might have a vacation home here if I am given the chance." Issei muttered under his breath, as he looked around and saw that the place he was at was very lively, it was a meadow that was surrounded by a bunch of different types of flowers from different places around the world, along with that there were many types of trees that were in the distance, but the one tree that surprised him was the one in the dead center of the place, due to the fact that it was a large tree that looked like it was made with no flaws, and looked like it was really young, when Issei obviously knew that the tree was here for a long time, but after shaking his thoughts away he started to walk away, and noticed as he was walking that there were many animals and insects around as well, but after a while he found a woman in front of a lake that looked so pure that it made him look at the sky sadly since no one could see lakes like that really often these days, but he soon examined the woman up and down.

The woman was about five foot ten, she had brown wavy hair that reached to the lower middle of her back, her skin was a creamy color, that worked well if he admitted to her white knee length dress and white sandals, other than that he can sense that her energy was lively and was so large, it was like nature itself, but soon she slowly stood up, and turned around allowing Issei to see her lively brown eyes, while also allowing him to see her curvy body that was similar to Gabriel, though in the chest department he had to admit that she was similar to Irina there, then there was her lips that made him look in awe since they were a lovely shade of red that was a kin to a rose, obviously she was a shape of beauty in Issei's mind.

"Might I ask what you are doing here Red Dragon Emperor? After all I highly doubt that you came here on accident, or something akin to that, meaning that you came here for business and only business." The woman stated with a blank look on her face, making Issei realized that the woman was the person he was looking for, and that was Gaia, and the second he realized this he looked at her with a narrowed gaze due to the fact that he can see that she was looking at him with a calculating look, which unnerved him.

"Well Gaia I was asked to see if something was wrong, but I do not know for sure now." Issei replied, which in turn made Gaia sigh when she heard what Issei said.

"Nothing is exactly wrong, but nothing is good either, it is just something has caught my attention, of course I am pissed off about a clone being made, but considering the damage you and the White dragon made, I do not know which is worse." Gaia claimed, causing Issei to wince a bit when he heard what Gaia said about the damage done, and her opinion about the whole fight the clone.

"Does that mean that you will not help nature when you are done with what you are doing?" Issei asked trying to hold in a wince from appearing on his face, all while Gaia just looked at the sky for a moment with a thoughtful look on her face, before her eyes widen slightly.

"You know what, I will help where I am needed by working with mother nature immediately, but only if you manage to help me with the problem I am having at the moment." Gaia told Issei, who looked at her with a raised eyebrow, showing that he was curious about the job Gaia needs help with, before shrugging his shoulders mentally at the thought.

"Yea I will help, so what is the problem, something big, something small? Fighting? Looking for something?" Issei questioned, making Gaia blink in response for a second with a thoughtful look on her face appearing for a moment, as if she thinking of how to describe the job she had for Issei, which he could tell from the look that appeared in her eyes, making him raise an eyebrow when he saw the look on her face.

"Well there is a seal that I believe is about to be destroyed, but I do not know which one, there are only two left, and I fear that if I go to one, then the other one might be one I need to head to, and with the progress from the energy being release well, I think you get it do you?" Gaia replied to Issei's question, who just looked at her in deep thought before nodding his head after fully getting what was going on.

'So she was distracted from this energy problem, now that she mentions it, there was a second when I went into sage mode that I sensed something off, could this be it, and if it is, then what is causing something like this to happen?' Issei thought to himself, which managed to catch Ddraig's attention.

 **[Well it could be her counterpart, dark Gaia, a being made from nothing but darkness, which could explain why she is worried, after all Dark Gaia does have a lot of power to be in the top ten, maybe the top three, but then again I have been wrong, but it is strange Dark Gaia if something is sealed by Gaia then someone is causing all this, so it would be the best thing to do and help, after all if Dark Gaia gets out then no one is really safe, since anything that involves dark energy would do nothing, added to that we need to know who is doing this, since this person might be really strong to actually manage to break a part of Gaia's seal.]** Ddriag told Issei in his mind, as he nodded his head after absorbing the information that Ddraig had given him, before looking back at Gaia, who tilted her head a bit in a way that made Issei blush lightly, before coughing so Gaia does not notices the small blush.

"Well alright, I will help, cause this case sounds really serious, and I would really hate to see what would happen if this seal you are talking about gets destroyed." Issei claimed with a nod, making Gaia smile at Issei's answer.

"Thank You Red Dragon, now I have a map right here, since I do sometimes forget where the seal locations are at times, that and if anyone comes here and I need help well I give them a map." Gaia told Issei, who blinks for a moment, before nodding his head at what she said, before heading to the direction he needed to head to.

*A few minutes later, location unknown*

'This is the place, man this might actually be the place, since this place is even giving me the chills, especially the more I try to flare my power or use my magic to light a path, it is like something or someone knows I am here and it wants me to leave, or wants to kill me, and neither sounds really appealing if I am to be honest.' Issei thought, as he was standing in front of a cave that looked like it was going down, which actually made him feel some uneasy chills down his spin, but her shook his head after a moment, and decided to head down to find the seal that he was looking for.

 **[There is something familiar here, I would suggest that you should be extra careful, because this energy I sense is not Gaia's but someone that I know that is stronger than me when I was not in the sacred gear.]** Ddraig told Issei, who just had his eyes wide open when he heard what Ddraig told him.

'Someone that strong is here, but how can Ddraig sense the person, is it something that involves battle to know someone you met in this case, or is it something else, but I can hear it Ddraig is actually a little nervous, and that does not sit well with me, but who can make Ddraig feel like this.' Issei thought with wonder, but he soon got his answer when he was near the seal, but who he saw next to the seal actually surprised him a bit.

It was a man, fairly tall, if to guess he was an inch or two shorter than Issei, he had a black coat, pants, and shoes, he had a mix of blond and black hair, along with that the eyes he had were shocking, one eye was gold, while the other was black, but the thing that really set Issei off was the fact that the power he had was that of a dragon, and a powerful one at that, which if Issei had to guess the man was about close to the top three, and being tied for fourth, and that was with him being at full power in the form he was in right now, but the second the man looked at Issei's eyes he smirked, a smirk that with cruel and filled with evil intent.

"Well, well look who we have here I am shocked to see you are here Red Dragon Emperor, but then again this is actually something I was hoping to happen, so tell me kid, how is Ddraig doing after all these years?" The man spoke, before questioning Issei about Ddraig, who narrowed his at the man for a bit, since to Issei the man looked really familiar, as if he saw him or even heard of him, but the second he looked at his eyes for a full minute, before they widen in shock when he realized who the man was in front of him.

"You are Crom Cruach, one of the evil dragons, no the strongest evil dragon, someone that even makes the two dragon emperors when they were not in the sacred gears, and you are here messing with something Gaia made, which makes me curious about what you have planed." Issei replied, as he got ready in a fighting stance, which just made the man now known as Crom Cruach just chuckle when he saw Issei getting ready to fight, which made Issei a bit confused when he heard the man chuckle, before his eyes widen when he felt Crom Cruach power up, shocking Issei for a second, before he also powered up, making Crom Cruach smirk.

"Well this will be fun." Crom Cruach claimed, before he charged at Issei, who did the same thing in return, but when they clashed Issei was surprised that he felt that Crom Cruach's body felt like stone, which made Issei wince for a second, before he glared at the human/dragon, who just smirked at him in return, before he gasp when Issei used his knee to hit Crom Cruach in the gut, but to keep the presser going Issei did a back flip so that he can kick Crom Cruach in the chin, so that he can then get a safe distance away and closed his eyes for a second, allowing him to enter sage mode, but the second he did he gasped and immediately got out of sage mode, which Crom Cruach noticed and snorted at what Issei did.

"The hell, there is no way that is possible, it felt like a human punching stone, and my hand...what the hell it is burning, and what is worse I can't use sage mode, must be dark Gaia, after all I did sense it's presence when I was absorbing energy around me." Issei muttered under his breath, but Crom Cruach heard Issei and smirked when he heard what he said, before he chuckled, which grabbed Issei's attention.

"Did you actually think that I would have not trained as hard as I could when I heard that the red dragon became the second strongest being in the world? If you thought so then you were wrong, after all I hear many things when it comes to you, so I decided to do the one thing that I could do, train, but that would not be the full truth, no instead I had to bite down my pride, and ask for help to train, and not just from any being might I add, after all if I was going to ask for some training I would ask fro help from a being that I know that would be stronger than me." Crom Cruach told Issei, who raised an eyebrow at what he said, until his eyes widen when he realized a few seconds later about what he meant about learning under someone.

"Dark Gaia, you were here learning from dark Gaia, but if you did for so long, then how did you-?"

"I made Gaia go on a wild goose chase, the way how I did so is by using seals in a complicated manner, which is not easy to do, since I had to do this for a while, but what the seal does is make a burst of energy leak out a certain places, making Gaia think the seals are weakening, but in actuality what was happening was that I was opening the seal here, so that I can learn, of course I could not just obtain the power of a god, so I had to make a deal, I had to become a dragon god myself and kill Great Red and Ophis, so honestly what did I have to lose? I gain more power, and I get to have a great fight with not only you, but the two dragon gods themselves." Crom Cruach interrupted what Issei was saying, to answer what Issei's question was with a dark smirk appearing on his face, which made Issei shocked about what he heard and gulped with wide eyes.

'The hell...to do all of this just to fight some of the most strongest people in the world, mainly me, Ophis and Great Red, and all he had to do was give up his pride, that is insane, so far the only way I can win, is by powering up and transforming to my strongest form from the beginning of this fight, otherwise I will lose.' Issei thought, before he transformed into his True Infinite Dream Red Dragon Hybrid form, and glared at Crom Cruach, causing said dragon turned human to smirk.

"Well, this will be interesting, you are going all out from the start, if that is the case, then it might be good to just forget the warm up, and start with the real fight." Crom Cruach commented, to which made Issei scoff a bit when he heard what he said.

"You are not giving much of a choice on what I should do against you, so I thought that this would be better than nothing, after all it is very unwise to fight an opponent who you are underestimating." Issei replied, causing Crom Cruach to nod his head in a sagely like fashion admitting their is truth to the words that Issei said.

"Those are some true words, and you should never forget them, while I have given a bit of my pride away to ask for help in training, I do have honor, but no one out there would care, and would rather attack then care about anything else, but then again there are some evil dragons out there that do the same thing, bit luckily for you I am not one of them." Crom Cruach told Issei, who just looked at him, before nodding his head, and charged at Crom Cruach, who just stood in place, only to get punched in the face, which made his eyes widen when he felt the hit and flew back crashing into a wall.

"Well I am glad that is the case, and I am also glad that I came alone, just in case another dragon appears and tries to do anything to anyone I care about." Issei replied with narrowed eyes, causing Crom Cruach to roll his eyes when he saw the look Issei made.

"Whatever, now I am done talking, now is the time for fighting!" Crom Cruach called out, before he roared as he charged at Issei, who did the same thing in return, and the second that they were close to each other they were quickly exchanging punches and kicks, and as they were doing so they were countering, deflecting, or even blocking each others attacks, so that they can try and overpower each other, and as this was going on their speed was slowly increasing every second, but after a few seconds of doing this Issei saw something that was forming on Crom Cruach's body that made him a bit nervous, and the thing he saw were dragon scales, black dragon scales.

'Is he slowly turning into his dragon form? No time to think for now, I might need to transform again so I can get a better edge if this continues on for any longer.' Issei thought to himself for a moment, as he punched Crom Cruach in the face, but all it did was make Crom Cruch's head move by an inch, before Issei was punched in the gut, causing him to loose his breath for a second, and the second he regained it he transformed into his True Infinite Red Dragon Hybrid form when he saw back scales all over Crom Cruach's arms, and some on his face, making Issei growl under his breath, before he punched Crom in the face, making the transformed dragon fly back until he crashed into a wall in the ruin like cave.

"Heh, this is getting good, and we have only started with hand to hand combat." Crom muttered under his breath with a grin forming on his face, which made Issei tense, and ready to fight Crom once more, but his eyes widen when he saw Crom breath out a purplish-black like fire from his mouth, causing Issei to try and eat it, only to find out he couldn't leading to him being engulfed by the flames, and after a few seconds the flames subsided, showing that Issei had a few burn marks where there were no dragon scales, and that he lost his shirt and shoes, while his pants were torn at the knees, and had very deep black marks that looked like ash, but as Issei tried to move he winced in pain.

"What the hell kind of flames were those, they were not normal, otherwise I would have eaten them, and as far as I know there is no such thing as fire demon slayer magic, but they weren't after all they hurt my dragon scales, but only a bit to where it is barely noticeable." Issei spoke with narrowed eyes at Crom, who just smirked at him, as more dragon scales formed on his body.

"They are my own personal flames that I created, I call them anti-fire, since they can not be eaten by a dragon slayer, or any slayer to be honest, and they hurt said slayer, just like what their magic is suppose to do against their certain...hmm, how to put it? I suppose I will just say if a dragon is hurt by dragon slayer magic, then the slayer is just as hurt to it, of course it works with other dragon slayers, but it only effects the opposing slayer by so much." Crom told Issei with a shrug, before he took a deep breath, making Issei's eyes widen the second he saw it, and jumped away when he saw the flames coming.

'Shit if this is going to be the case then might as well go crazy.' "Kamehameha!" Issei thought for a second, before calling out his attack, which managed to destroy the flames and hit Crom Cruach, who looked slightly stunned for a second, but he did not move, causing an explosion to appear, blocking Issei's vision so that he could see Crom, and after a few seconds he became even more worried when he heard or saw nothing but that all changed when there was a loud crash sound, making Issei look around to which he saw a giant hole that was made on the top of the cave like ruins, as Issei looked at the hold he gulped slightly, before flying through it, and saw something that shocked him, a black western dragon, with a golden aura around it.

"Heh, now you will face me at my full power, this is where the real battle begins Red Dragon!" Crom called out, before Issei was hit by his tail that appeared in font of faster than he could blink, which knocked him down into the ground, and as he tried to get up he immediately rolled out of the way from Crom trying to crush him with his whole body, which made Issei blink when he saw the giant hole on the ground when Crom returned into the air, causing Issei to grit his teeth, and without a second thought transformed into his True Infinite Dream Red Dragon Hybrid form, and disappeared and reappeared above Crom with his fist on fire.

"Take this Fire Dragon's Iron fist." Issei called out, as he punched Crom Cruach in the back, causing the black dragon to fall a little when the attack hit, but before he could go attack Issei he was hit by a skeleton fist that knocked him down some more, and kept hitting him until he hit the ground, and in a flash Issei appeared in front of him with a blue sphere in his right hand.

"Sh-"

"Rasengan!" Issei cut Crom Cruach off with a yell, as he hit him with the Rasengan, which slowly started to be filled with fire made by Issei, who tried adding fire dragon slayer magic into the Rasengan, but before he knew it the attack exploded, and blew Issei away by a few feet with his face hitting the ground, and after a few moments of laying on the ground face first he slowly moved his head and looked up to see a sight that shocked him, and it was Crom Cruach looking at him with anger in his eyes , while there was a burnt mark on his face that destroyed a few dragon scales as well, showing some of the flesh that was hidden by the dragon scales.

"You are one annoying brat!" Crom Cruach roared, as Issei looked at him in shock, before a scowl formed on his back, just as he went into his balance breaker, to which changed into his True Welsh Dragon King Emperor mode, leading to him getting into a fighting stance, to which the dragon eyes if Crom looked at them were glaring at him.

"I can honestly say the same thing to you, because you really are pissing me off as well." Issei stated with a growl, before he charged at Crom, and punched him in the snout, before flying away when he saw Crom making a breath attack, but that was all what Crom needed since he returned to the air and smacked Issei with his tail, causing him to crash into the ground, and the moment he did he flipped backwards so that he can stand on his feet again, so that he can fly at Crom with a fist cocked back, causing Crom Cruach to raise an...scaled eyebrow at what Issei was going to do, until he saw Issei's fist covered in gold energy.

'Shit, and he is to close, I am going to have to-what!' Crom Cruach thought, as he was going to use his wings to defend himself, but could't since two skeleton like arms were preventing him from doing that.

"Just die! Dragon fist!" Issei screamed out loud, as he smashed his fist into Crom Cruach, who roared in pain when the attack connected, causing him to crash into the ground, but before he could do anything Issei used his other fist to use the same attack again, leading to a bigger creator being made from the attack, but when Issei saw that he was about to move again he lit both of his fist on fire and began punching Crom Cruach over and over again without stopping, making the black dragon roar in pain as he kept getting pushed into the ground more and more, until Issei stopped and started to take rapid deep breaths, before he flew out of the creator with his helmet now gone, letting him breath fresh air.

 **[I don't think that finished him off.]** Ddraig spoke up, causing Issei to roll his eyes after he heard what Ddraig said.

"I know it didn't, sooner or later he is going to come out of that hole and start attacking me, but man that hurt, I know that I ripped off his dragon scales every time I punched him with my fire dragon slayer magic, but my hands burned when I did that, heck it went through my armor just to get to my hands, tch, probably used that fire he had as a coating to his body, meaning it did not matter how much I hit him, he is fucking clever, worse thing is that he is still testing me, or is it that he just likes to endure so he can make a counter attack within a few seconds someone is tired?" Issei mused to himself with a frown appearing on his face, before he froze and looked at the hole to see Crom Cruach staring at him.

"The last one would be the answer if I am to be honest." Crom Cruach claimed, before he took in a deep breath, shocking Issei for a second, as he called for Susanoo to protect him from the breath attack that came, which was slowly destroying the ribs that were protecting Issei, making Issei power up the Susanoo more, till it was in it's armored form, which was protecting him better, until Crom Cruach's attack ended, but Issei kept his Susanoo up just in case Crom Cruach tried something.

'Shit, running out of power, the more power I use to deal heavy damage, the less time I have in these forms, hell I am boosting my power right now, and I know it is not enough to finish this guy off, due to the fact that his defense is really high, and apparently he is really durable.' Issei thought with a blank look appearing on his face, but before he could do something, wood like vines appeared from the ground, and started to wrap around Crom Cruach, and began to pull him into the ground, which worked out very well surprisingly.

"You are lucky that I got here as fast as I could, otherwise both of you would have caused enough damage to actually release Dark Gaia, and then we would have a problem that I can not easily fix without the help of some others gods." Gaia spoke, as she appeared next to Issei, but before she could say anything else, Issei picked her up bridal style, and quickly jumped away when the flames of Crom Cruach appeared and almost hit them, but it actually destroyed the cape Issei had.

"Now you know what I was facing, his flames are stronger than my own, which is a bit shocking if I have to admit is really shocking, since I trained to make my flames as hot as the flames of hell, and to make it worse to even pierce through those dame scales of his I had to put more power than I usually do on regular dragons, or even dragons that are above that, which is honestly starting to piss me off." Issei told Gaia with a growl, all while he was glaring at Crom Cruach, which made Gaia look at Issei in shock, before she also looked at Crom Cruach and gasp when she saw that the scales on his back are gone, as well as the scales around his face as well, but other than that he looked fine.

"How can someone look like that and not have any blood come off of them?" Gaia whispered in awe, though her face showed how horrified she was, which made Issei wince a bit when he saw that look on her face, but kept his focus on Crom Cruach, who just growled at the two of the.

"You can be fucking surprised on what you can see in fights like these, hell you can be surprised about the results someone has after training." Issei claimed with a shrug, causing Gaia to blink for a moment as she thought about what Issei said for a moment, but she soon let out a small squeak when Issei lifted her up, and started to carry her bridal style, before flying into the air so that he could dodge all the fire attacks that Crom Cruach aimed at him and Gaia, but once he saw that Crom Cruach stopped his attack, Issei rushed at him, but the second he came to close he saw Crom Cruach smirking at him, causing his eyes to widen, but before he could do anything he was smack in the face by Crom's tail, to which Issei was crashing into the ground, while protecting Gaia so that she did not take all the damage.

"Heh, you will have to have to use more power than that to beat me." Crom Cruach muttered under his breath, but his eyes soon widen when he felt like he could not move anymore, and saw that on the ground he was trapped by some tree stumps that was digging deep into the earth, which he soon burned with his flames, but when he looked to where he hit Issei and Gaia, his eyes widen once more when he saw a shocked Gaia, and Issei, who was now wearing a new set of armor.

This new set of armor was a bit bulky around the shoulders, yet thinner everywhere else, it was as if he was wearing shoulder padded armor, along with that he now had a brown cape, and he also had the green gem like eyes now turned brown, besides that his red armor was now gold, with red line from the sides of his legs and arms, there were also circles that grew smaller from the collar bone to the neck and around any gems as well, but the green gems to the armor changed to red instead of green as well.

"...Umm...ok what the hell happened to my armor?" Issei asked out loud, as he looked at himself in unknown awe, all while he heard Ddraig humming to himself, as if he was trying to figure out what was happening himself.

 **[Hmm...I think Gaia is the cause of this, after all her power is pure energy, and unlike any of the other gods, she actually came from light, as well as the earth itself, and with that in mind, her energy is pure and is all natural, she actually does not even need magic, because she has the power to use nature herself, and with that it is possible that some of her energy came inside you or should I say the boosted gear, making this new set of armor for you.]** Ddraig answered Issei, who blinked when he heard what Ddraig said, and had to admit that it was probably the best answer he could get at the moment.

"Hmm...makes sense, but right now it is time for us to take out Crom Cruach once and for all!" Issei spoke softly at first, before his voice started to rise up, as he took a fighting stance and looked towards Crom Cruach, who looked ready to attack, till a magic circle appeared near his ear, which Issei noticed, and began to get tense when he saw the magic circle, and with his Sharingan he memorized the pattern of the magic circle and realized what it was made to do.

"What is wrong Issei?" Gaia asked Issei, as she got a bit tense when she saw how his body was acting, while she looked at Crom Cruach to see what he was doing.

"There is a magic circle by Crom Cruach's ear, and from what I can tell it is a magic circle for communication, meaning that we have to be ready in case he has backup coming, but then again I doubt that will be the case." Issei answered Gaia, but he noticed the curious look on her face, causing Issei to inwardly sigh when he saw the look on her face.

"He is not going to do it, since he has more pride than that, he might give it up a bit for help in getting stronger, but not during the middle of battle." Issei added calmly, making Gaia look at him with wide eyes, before she nodded her head at what he said.

"Hmph, well it seems that you got it easy today, I have somewhere to go, but get stronger Red Dragon Emperor Issei Hyoudou, because the next fight we have, you will have n help, and you will need a lot more than the abilities you have now to defeat me." Crom Cruach spoke, which made Issei and Gaia blink when they heard what he said, but before they could do anything he disappeared by using a loud roar to make the two unfocused, and the second they got their bearings together, and once they regained focus, Issei growled for a second, before he fell onto a knee, and transformed back into his base form, and started to spit out some blood, which shocked Gaia.

"Oh my, don't move, I can heal you!" Gaia called out to Issei, who did nothing, but stay in the position he was in, but soon he felt something warm overlapping his body, causing him to blink a bit when he noticed what was happening, but decided to say nothing, until the warmth disappeared, and Issei started to stand up, and looked at himself, and noticed that he was back at full strength, which surprised him a bit, before he looked at Gaia, who had a worried look on her face.

"Wow, that is different than the other times I have been healed, really different." Issei muttered in awe, but as he looked at Gaia he saw that she had a look of awe on her face as she looked at his eyes, which confused Issei.

"I did not know you had sage mode, it is to bad that you could not use it before since Dark Gaia's energy was leaking out a bit, but now that it is gone you can use this form again when you are here." Gaia spoke in awe, which made Issei look at her with wide eyes, before he made the boosted gear appear on his left arm, and looked at the gem to see his reflection, and Gaia was right he was in sage mode, and if he had to guess he was forced into going into sage mode, since he did not even gather energy to transform in the first place.

"Huh, forced sage mode, well that is new, but anyway, I am sorry that I couldn't stop-"

"No, it is fine, we are both alive, Dark Gaia is still sealed away, there is actually nothing wrong about what happened here today, so do not worry about it." Gaia interrupted Issei, making him blink for a second, before nodding his head to what she said, but before he could say anything else he soon twitch for a second, which confused Gaia, until she saw him holding out his right hand and a phone soon appeared, which was vibrating, and as it did he put it near his ear to hear what was being said the second he answered the phone.

"I, um...his will take a few seconds hopefully." Issei told Gaia, who rolled her eyes, and just waved him off, to which he nodded his head, and answered his phone, and put it near his ear.

"Hello? Azazel? What's up?...Vali came in and blew shit up...that is interesting...wait what...you mean Gasper got a girlfriend now? Hell yes, tell him proud of him, and what else do you need to tell me, cause it sounds like there is something else that is really important...WHAT!"

'I wonder what happened to make him shout like that?' Gaia thought with a look of wonder appearing on her face, as she looked at a shocked Issei, who began to look a little pale from what he heard.

"So they went there? How the hell did they find it?...Irina...great, but how the hell could I not find out about that...they lied to hide the face they were going to the chamber? Wait what about Tiamat and Raynare? That is actually nice that they wanted to be with me as I watched the process of the days that leads to the birth of kids, so how much time until they give birth, cause I doubt that they would stay in the camber for long...they kidnap Kuroka and made her go in there, and after they got out they went some distance away and they now have their waters broken so they called for help so they can be taken to a hospital, and there is some conflict since this is Gabriel, Penemue, and Searfall we are talking about, all while Kuroka is suffering in the process of this happening, and now that they are in a room in a hospital of neutral territory they were able to call you and tell you that this is happening? Ok, yea I will be there in a few minutes, bye." Issei spoke to the phone with a few replies, and repeating what is being said, before ending the call with a calm look on his face, before he started to scream and and yelled out multiple curse words, which made Gaia look at him in shock from what she was hearing, and started to back up a bit when she heard all of that, until he stopped and looked at Gaia with an embarrassed look appearing on his face.

"Um...are you ok?" Gaia asked Issei, who looked at her with a raise eyebrow, causing her blush in embarrassment due to her asking a ridiculous question.

"Heh, yea, but I must be heading off, I need to be somewhere immediately, so I hope you understand, and if you want to find me for help or anything, then I suggest you ask Azazel the leader of the Fallen Angels." Issei told Gaia, before he put his index and middle fingers to his forehead, and disappeared, all while Gaia looked at the spot where Issei used to be, as a small smile appeared on her face.

"Issei Hyoudou, such an interesting boy, hmm...I suppose I should fix this place up, because this is really an annoyance to look at, that and I should fix up any other mess in the world." Gaia muttered to herself, as she looked at the destruction before her, and sighed, before heading to work.

*With Issei*

"Come on which room is it, wait, still in sage mode, I am really losing my touch these days, ugh! Worry about it later, now I need to find the room, and there we go two floors up and I am there." Issei muttered to himself, as he hurried up each floor, until he finally made it to the room that had the four girls that were pregnant inside, and once he looked at the door he slowly gulp, before he steeled his nerves and open the door slowly, and saw that all four of them were sitting in bed, and while Searfall, Gabriel, and Penemue looked a bit fine, Kuroka on the other hand looked as if she was in pain, which honestly hurt Issei to someone like her being in the state she was in.

"You know you suck in trying to sneak into places." Kuroka mumbled under her breath, which made Issei blink for a second when he heard her.

"Well I honestly can say that you are the only one that can find me, well except a dragon." Issei claimed with a shrug, as the three strongest women from the heaven, fallen, and devil faction's look at him with for a second, before they looked away when he looked at them.

"I honestly do not know what you were thinking about to get into this situation, but I am not mad, cause I believe it was so that you could not get hurt and risk the health of our unborn children, but next time tell me, cause I got really worry about everything that I heard from Azazel." Issei told the three, who nodded their heads, but before they could say anything a doctor came through the door.

"It is time for the procedure." The doctor stated. making everyone in the room besides the doctor look at him with a blank look on their faces since the doctor try to sound dramatic.

'Really?' Was the collected thought in the room.

*The next day, around one in the morning*

"Issei?" A voice spoke to Issei, who slowly opened his eyes, as he sat in a chair near the door, and as he looked up he saw Azazel, who looked at him with a raised an eyebrow.

"Hey Azazel...what are you doing here around...I do not know the middle of the night?" Issei asked, as he tried to get the sleep out of his eyes, while Azazel looked at him, before looking at the four women that were passed out on the beds the were in.

"So how were things here?" Azazel asked Issei, who just blink and yawned for a second, before looking at Azazel.

"Things were fine, all girls, so four more baby girls, Kuroka's was born yesterday, around eleven, but about thirty minutes later Searfall, Penemue and Gabriel were trying to deliver, and that finished around midnight so the three other girls were born today, and the names for them, Gabriel called our daughter Rosa, Searfall called hers Aqua, since she had beautiful green eyes that reminded me of a place that the water had a beautiful shade of green here and there, Penemue wanted to name our daughter Belladonna, which I find adorable, and finally Kuroka decided to name our daughter Nala, they are beautiful babies, and I know I will probably have to kill a lot of boys to make sure they don't start dating anytime soon." Issei told Azazel, before he started to glare darkly at the roof with a sinister look appearing on his face, which scared Azazel a bit, before he shook his head and looked at the children before him, and looked in awe from what he saw.

Gabriel's daughter had a perfect mix of her own and Issei's facial appearance, if he he was female, she also had dirty blond hair, and creamy like skin, but from what a paper says nearby Rosa had brown eyes.

Next was Aqua, she had black with pale like skin that was near identical to Searfall's own, but from what her facial features show it was more favorable to be Searfall's facial appearance, but she did have Issei's nose, also with a paper near by it looked like she indeed had green eyes.

For Penemue daughter Belladonna, she had black hair, but there were a few strands of brown hidden within the black hair, she had Penemue's facial appearance including her type of skin tone, except for the eyes, which from the shape looks like Issei's, and from the report nearby she had violet like eyes that had a red glow to them, which honestly shocked Azazel a bit when he read that part.

Finally for Kuroka's daughter named Nala, she had black hair like Kuroka, with black cat ears, and a black cat tail, but when he looked at them carefully the tips of them were brown, she also looked completely like Kuroka and she even had her own skin tone, but as he looked at the report Azazel found out she had two different color eyes, her left one was gold, and her right was brown, with both appearing to be cat like, which stun Azazel a bit.

"Huh, they look interesting, well I will see you later Issei, I am going to let you and the girls rest, so goodnight." Azazel told Issei, who nodded his head, and slowly went to sleep, causing Azazel to sigh, before leaving the room, and looked at the hallway to see everyone that was friends or with Issei asleep, making him smile a bit, before looking at the roof with a tired look in his eyes.

'This is only a break, from what Gaia told me, Crom Cruach appeared, and he is stronger than before, you need your rest Issei, because soon you will have to fight against Crom Cruach again, and the next time the two of you fight I hope that you will be prepared.' Azazel thought, before he went to a chair and started to drift off, not knowing that this was only the beginning of something more diabolical that will happen.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **There we go another chapter done, now I hope that you all like the chapter, and if you have any questions that you would like to ask me, then feel free to ask by leaving it in the reviews, or just PM me, either way works, cause I will look at it, other than that I hope that you all have a Merry Christmas, and a happy new year, I will try and make another chapter before the new year, but I am not promising anything, so until the nest chapter, I will see you all next time, or hear from you.**

 **Complete Harem- Irina (Main girl), Raynare, Kuroka, Asia, Xenovia, Serafall, Gabriel, Penemue, Rossweisse, Yasaka, Artemis, Akeno, Koneko, Ophis, Ravel, Amaterasu, Le fay, Aphrodite, Tiamat, Murayama, Gaia, Bennia, Tsubasa, Elmenhilde Karnstein, Kiyome Abe, Tomoe, Sona, Jeanne**

 **Void**


	35. Chapter 35

**Vali's side story part 3**

 **Hey everyone, the next chapter is here, now I did not get a lot of questions, but the ones I did get were about past chapters, and the grammar, that I am still trying to fix, so you should all expect some remakes of the chapters soon, other than that it is the fact that Issei is OP, but he is not, everything he has has a cost to it, there is no honest way to change that, not that I want to, it shows that Issei still has flaws and that he can still be bested if not careful, unless he goes all out from the start, but that would lead to a wast of energy, but besides onto the usual, I do not own Highschool DxD, nor do I own anything that belongs to another anime or something else, I do own my OC's and the story idea, other than that I hope you all enjoy the chapter, so enjoy.**

 **"Talk"**

 **'Thoughts'**

 **[Ddraig speak/thought]**

 **{Albion speak/thought}**

 **(Vitra speaks/thoughts)**

 ***Location/time change***

 **(Flashback)**

* * *

*One week later*

"So this is the place? It was a good plan for my mother to hide here, though it does lead to so many unanswered questions, I just hope that I can find out the answered that I always wanted." Vali muttered to himself, as he was in front of a town that was small and could be described as a village.

 **{Do you think it was wise to actually go alone Vali?}** Albion asked Vali, who just sighed and look at the sky.

"I do not know for sure Albion, but it was the best I could do, since bring to many people may attract some attention, besides that, this is something only I should do, no one else, it has been to long since I have seen seen my mother, and I do not know what will happen the second I meet her...I really have to thank Issei for this, and to give me information about what happened to my mother, apparently her husbands name, or my step-father, is named Max, which is a nick name for Maxine, weird name, but whatever, and she has a daughter, who is about five to six years old, so around when I was twelve my half sister was born, and her name is Faith, which is what mother calls her since she now has a life in peace, and she put her hope into her wishing that me and her would get along and bring the family closer..." Vali replied to Albion with a neutral look on his face, before he started to walk into town.

 **{Will you accept your family, or will you just leave them alone, and in pain?}** Albion questions Vali, who just hummed at what he was asked.

"My mother, I would accept no matter what, my half sister, maybe I would have to meet her, and for my step father, we will see, because I rather have my mother marry someone I know who would be a great father figure, than any guy I don't know anything about." Vali answered after a few moments of thinking to himself, causing Albion to chuckle a bit when he heard what Vali said, as Vali just walked around town to look for the house his mother lived.

 **{I am shock to find out that your mother lives at a place that is in the middle of Norse and Greek territory.}** Albion commented, which made Vali smirk a bit, before shaking his head a bit.

"She was always a thinker, she thinks steps ahead, and added to her immense amount of luck she was someone that could kick your butt if not careful, which makes her better than Issei's mom." Vali claimed with a ever growing smirk on his face, but soon he heard Albion scoffing at what he said a few seconds later.

 **{Vali, Issei's mom knows how to use a sword, and a few seals, I think if she and your mom work together they can kill low class supernatural beings easily.}** Albion told Vali, who blinked a few times to digest what he heard Albion told him.

"I...I am not going to comment on that, so I am just going to find my mother's home, and just pretend I did not hear what I just heard a few seconds ago." Vali muttered under his breath, causing Albion to laugh in his head when he heard what Vali said, and within time Vali was in front of the house that his mother owned, to which he looked at the house itself closely.

 **{You know, I never understood why Ddraig liked to watch the drama of all of his host's life, but now I am seeing it, the Drama is really good, I mean I can feel the beating of your heart, the lightheaded part of you about to make you pass out, and so much more, that and seeing your love life is amusing, I meaning having your mates find out that you were staring at their butts was amusing, even more so when they decided to tease you about it, and now you will have to tell your mother that you are dating multiple women, ah, I should have done this years ago.}** Albion told Vali, causing him to twitch when he heard what Albion said, and somewhat panic, but he shook that off before walk up to the door of the house, and was about to knock, before he froze in place for a second.

"Come on do not wimp out, after so many years you are finally meeting the one person who gave a crap when you were born...alright, let's do this." Vali muttered, before he slowly knocked on the door, and once he did he froze, as the second he did that the door opened he saw a little girl about five, to six years old, who had blue eyes, and a strange mix of grey, that looks like white, and brown hair, she had also a yellow sundress.

"Huh? Who are you mister?" The girl asked with a tilt of her head, and the moment she did that Vali looked at her with wide eyes, as he almost fell to the floor, and was about to hug her since he knew who she was, she was his half sister Faith, hell even Albion was getting protective of her the second Vali looked at her, which honestly surprised Vali, but he mentally shook his head and looked at Faith.

"Um...I would like to talk to your mother, can you tell her that Vali is here." Vali replied, as he took in a deep breath so he could not loose his cool, and the second he spoke Faith looked at him with wide eyes, and smiled at him.

"Really! I have an older brother with the same name, mama would always talk about him every time she got a call from him, she even told me what he looked like, and he mainly sounded like how..." Faith started to talk, before looking at Vali closely, making him a bit unconformable, before her smile widen, and she ran inside.

"Mom! Mom! Big brother Vali is here!" Faith called out in joy, which shocked Vali, before a small joyful smile appeared on his face when he heard what she said.

 **{Vali...protect your sister, cause she is to pure for me to even comment badly about.}** Albion told Vali, who chuckled mentally when he heard what Albion said, but he soon froze when he saw someone he would never meet again in front of him.

The person was obviously a female, she had grey hair, that could be mistaken for white, though she looks a bit young, even though Vali knew she was the same age as Issei's mother, her blue eyes shine brightly when she looked at his hazel like eyes, then he noticed she actually had a body almost like Issei's mother the more he looked at her, but her face was more different, more round, yet surprisingly heart shaped like, added to the fact that her skin was milk white, that worked well with her white sundress, it was what lead to Vali having an awe look on his face.

"Vali?" The woman asked with a hopeful look on her face, which made Vali let out a few stray tears.

"Yea...yea mom it is me..." Vali replied with a small smile, causing the the woman now known as Vali's mom gasp, before hugging Vali, who returned the hug happily, but as he did he heard a cheer and knew that it was his half...no sister, Vali mentally corrected himself when he thought about Faith, as he noticed that she was cheering that she now met Vali face to face, causing Vali to smirk a bit at her, to which she noticed and grinned at him.

*A few minutes later*

"it is great to see you again Vali, when Issei told me that he knew you, and could allow you to get into contact with me, you could not believe how overjoyed I felt, of course I could not leave since there is the fact that your...well actually **He** would use me so that he could get to you, but I am happy that you took the time to come here to meet me." Vali's mother spoke to Vali, as she set up the table in the dinning room, which now had a few snacks of cookies, and two cups filled with tea, which Vali took a sip of, and enjoyed it.

"Still as good as I remember...and yes, I came here since I now had free time, and I did always wanted to see you face to face, so why not, I even got to met my little sister which is an added bonus to me." Vali replied, causing his mother to smile at him, while his sister, who was sitting in a chair near the two grinned at Vali, but a bit later Vali noticed that his mother was looking at the clothes he was wearing, and that made him a bit worried.

What his mother noticed was that he was wearing a white button up shirt, a black leather jacket, black jeans, and black combat boots, which confused his mother for a second, before realizing that he was just being prepared for anything.

"You are interestingly dress, but in a good way, but I do believe that you have some questions that you would like to ask." Vali's mother spoke, causing Vali to blink for a second, before a thoughtful look appeared on his face.

"...I guess the one thing that comes to me is the question about these eyes...do you have them and did you seal them away from me when I was a kid?" Vali spoke with a sigh, as his eyes formed into the sharingan, causing his mother to look at Vali with wide eyes, while Faith looked at Vali in awe when she saw his eyes.

"...Yes...you got that part of your DNA from me, but I can't use the sharingan, but I can do anything related to fire and lightning, and a tiny bit of water, but other than that I can't tell you anymore, other than the fact that those eyes have a lot of power that people used to rip them out of the corpse of people that have the sharingan, but that was before something happened...again I do not know, there are so many blanks about my families history, all I know is that it was occasionally common that someone could either have the sharingan, or not... though if you had it when you were a child then I did not know, I was waiting until you showed up before I heard that **h** **e** was getting closer to where I was, so I ran away." Vali's mother told Vali, who was shocked about the information that he was told, while Faith shivered a bit since she could understand what her mother mother was saying.

"I...I...is there anything else that you know about these eyes?" Vali asked with wonder appearing in his eyes that were back to normal, causing his mother to think for a moment.

"I know of a legend that states that if done right, then your Sharingan eyes can turn into a pair of Rinnegan eyes, as to how, that is impossible for me to even tell you, since I don't even know, but I have been told it was possible, maybe through training a lot?" Vali's mother answered Vali, but at the end it sounded like she was questioning herself, causing Vali to sweatdrop when he heard that.

"Alright...so how has your life been now...since the one before was just you and me..." Vali spoke softly, hopping that his mother did not hear him, but unfortunately she did, and looked at Vali with sadness appearing in her eyes.

"Better...I wished that you were here as well is my only complain, but your father did love us both equally, the only problem is that, he had to keep **Him** from finding out about us, and that could only last for so long, your fathers plan was that he faked both our deaths so that we can go somewhere that we can live our lives away from the supernatural, which worked, until your friend Issei appeared, and now I am somewhat back into the supernatural, but it is good, since I can now talk to you again Vali." Vali's mother replied to Vali's question, causing him to smile a bit when he heard the end, before looking at his sister, and was amused to see her looking at him with the biggest amount of interest in the world.

"I'm home!" A voice called out, making Vali frown a bit, before a neutral look appeared on his face, causing his mother to wince when she saw this.

"We are in the dinning room, and we have a guest." Vali's mother spoke out loud, causing Vali to have an amused look on his face, before he looked at the entrance to the dinning room, and saw a man coming, causing Vali to raise an eyebrow when he saw what the man looked like.

He was a fairly tall man, about a few inches taller than Vali, and if have to guess around five, he had flat down brown hair that was a bit messy when it came to the bangs, added with that he had a white button up shirt, black slacks, and some sneakers that strangely confused Vali for a second, since it was most common for someone to wear dress shoes while looking dress up, but Vali quickly got refocused, and saw that the man had pale skin, and bright blue eyes, causing Vali to blink a bit in awe.

"Great...now I wish he was my dad..." Vali muttered, which his mother heard and stiffen a giggle, but the man did and looked at Vali for a second, and blinked before the look of realization came in.

"So you are Vali...you know I thought you had blue eyes." The man spoke in wonderment, causing Vali to blink for a second.

"No, I use contacts, since I do not like my hazel eyes, but I thought I would take them off so my mother can see the face and eyes she saw from when I was a kid, plus there is without a doubt that she would want me to take them off anyways." Vali claimed with a shrug, which made his mother look at him with wide eyes, while the man raised an eyebrow.

"I guess that makes sense, so other than that I guess, I should introduce myself, I am Max, and please call me Max, cause I prefer it to my actual name, and I hope that we can get along." The man now known as Max introduced himself as he held his hand out, causing Vali to blink for a moment, before accepting the hand and allowed a hand shake to happen, all while Faith looked at what was happening with wide eyes filled with happiness.

"Vali, and I think that you already know enough about me from my mother, all I can saw though is that I hope that you can keep giving her happiness along with my sister, and that I will come by from time to time to check on things here." Vali replied with a small smile on his face, causing Max to nod his head, showing that he agreed with Vali's now known terms, which made Vali's mother mentally scoff at the interaction between the two.

"Alright you two, that is enough, now I think that we should all enjoy the lunch that I made that should be done by now." Vali's mother told the two, causing the men to smirk a bit, while Faith cheered that lunch was going to be served soon.

"Hmm..." Vali hummed as he looked at the cup of tea he had, and noticed strong vibrations that caused the drink to shake, which made his eyes narrowed in suspicion, so as his mother, and Max did not notice he tried to sense the energy around him, only to get nothing, so he decided to cut all caution since he was now even more worried than before and went into his sage mode, and the second he did his eyes widen when he sensed a large amount of beings that were coming, with their energies hidden with magic that could not be sensed if you were not in sage mode.

"Wow that is so cool big brother!" Faith called out in awe, as she looked at Vali's sage mode, catching the attention of her parents, who looked at Vali in shock, but they soon became worried when they saw the large amount of fear that appeared on his face.

"You all need to pack your things and get out of here now!" Vali exclaimed, shocking the three people in the house.

"Vali, what do you mean, is there something wrong?" Vali's mother asked with fear now appearing on her face, as Vali exited sage mode, and looked at the clock that was nearby, and the look on his face showed that he was calculating something.

"You three have an hour and thirty minutes to get packed and get ready to leave, there is a large group or army coming here in three hours, and before you ask why you have that much time to leave, it is due to the fact that you might have people that you want to warn about what will happen, so hurry up, there is a nearby airport that should take you to Japan, so that should give you a new life there is the fact that you will be better protected is something else that should be added." Vali told his mother, who looked horrified, along with Max, all while Faith looked confused yet slightly scared about what might happen.

"What about you, it sounded like you were not going to join us." Vali's mother questioned, to which Vali looked at her with a small smile.

"I will be there at Japan, there is nothing to worry about." Vali claimed, causing his mother to look doubtful, but nod her head, before she looked at her husband and daughter, before the three of them went to go and pack, but what she did not noticed was the fact that Vali secretly crossed his fingers when he told his mother this.

*Two hours later*

"Alright, I will see you three in Japan, I just need to call Issei, and go help him prepare for your arrival." Vali told his mother, who was about to enter the plane to head to Japan, but as he looked at his mother, she had a suspicious look on her face.

"Alright Vali, I will trust you on that, and I hope the second that I get to Japan I will see you." Vali's mother told her son, to which he nodded his head, as he watched her enter the plane with Max and Faith following close behind, and the second they entered the plane a small frown appeared on his face, before he turned around and walked away from the plane, before he sat on a nearby chair and closed his eyes.

 **{Are you sure you want to take on an army like that by yourself, I am not doubting your skills, but even you can tire yourself if you are not careful about how you fight.}** Albion said to Vali, causing him to sigh for a moment, before standing up, and started to head to the exit of the airport.

"I honestly have no choice, there is no way to escape by magic, my Kamui is not allowing me to go through, and all forms of communications are offline, and I need to head to the town again because it is the main source of what is causing this, if I can get rid of the cause there is without a doubt that Issei will notice, and start to charge in, besides that there are people that need saving, and I can't allow ll those people to die, added to that from the look of the news there is no way for transportation to go anywhere, meaning I have until three, thirty to get rid of whatever is causing this mess with communication, and transportation, before it gets even worse that how it is now." Vali replied with a shrug, but Albion knew better, he could actually sense that Vali was worried about how everything will turn out.

 **{I may not know what you will face Vali, but I will be here with you till the end.}** Albion told Vali, who blinked a bit in surprise, before a ghost of a smile appeared on his face.

"Thank you Albion...now it is time to face this army with everything I have in me." Vali claimed with a dark look appearing on his face, before he ran out of the airport and headed straight to the place his mother's new family lived.

*A few minutes later*

 **{They are here Vali...}** Albion muttered, causing Vali, who was sitting in front of the town with his legs cross, as he sat on the ground with his eyes now open looking at the army in front of him, which made him whistle a bit when he saw the size of the army.

"Wow, it is ten times more then the peace conference, and they are stronger than all the so called wizards, or mages, or whatever they called themselves, so this might be an interesting fight, especially when I know that I will have to try harder to take them out, and to think that I was worry." Vali spoke to himself, as he watched the army get closer, as he began to stand up, but when he saw the weapons and armors that they had, he narrowed his eyes when he saw faint trails of magic on them all.

 **{Bah! Do not get cocky Vali, that will lead to your end, take it from me, and you'll know where it got me.}** Albion told Vali, who stopped himself from charging at the army in front of him when he heard what Albion said, before nodding his head, as a sword was now strapped to his waist, his Sword of Kusanagi, before grabbing the hilt with his right hand, and brought it in front of him, just as his eyes turned into the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, along with that he turned into his True Oblivion Chaos Lucifer Hybrid form.

"I see your point, well there is only one thing to do now...hehe...hopefully I can do what I can without any problems, and hopefully get some backup." Vali muttered to himself before he started to walk towards the army that was getting closer, and as he did so he noticed what he was facing, it was an army filled with Fallens, Devils, Mages, ex-communion priest, vampires, and finally humans that were wearing some gear that caused Vali to twitch.

 **{Now you have to be careful, since I now sense a bunch of dragon slayer weapons, or weapons that were blessed to slay a dragon.}** Albion told Vali, who now looks annoyed about the information that he was told, before he continued to walk towards the army with narrowed eyes.

"You do not need to worry, after all they will all die the same." Vali claimed, before he ran at the army, before disappearing in a blur of speed, before appearing in front of one of the members of the army, and cut the person's head off, before spinning himself up, and slash at anyone nearby, and in the process of doing so he activated his EMS and called in the black flames of Amaterasu to burn small groups of people at different points of when he was killing people left and right, and in a blink of an eye he ducked under a attack that was aimed at him, before grabbing one of the many swords that were on the ground, and threw it a high speed at the person who launched the attack aimed at him, which killed the individual easily, before he was blown away by a high powered wind attack, knocking him away from the army.

"Impressive, but futile, White Dragon's roar!" Vali called out, as he launched a white beam out of his mouth, which the army used a barrier type of magic, but the second the attack ended something appeared out of someone's shadow, which was Vali using his Shadow Dragon slayer magic, before powering up his sword with lightning, causing a long blade of lightning to form, which he used to kill multiple people at the same time, before calling out an attack called, Shadow Dragon's Eruption, which caused an explosion of black shadow magic to kill a group of soldiers in one go, before he looked around himself, and noticed that he only killed ten percent of the army.

 **{This is getting us no where.}** Albion stated, to which Vali agreed.

"I need to take at least half of them down with an attack from all sides, while also using shadow dragon slayer magic...and I think I know the perfect way to kill at least half of them in one go, Shadow Dragon's Vortex, White Dragon's Holy Breath, along with Amaterasu!" Vali muttered to Albion, before jumping into the air, causing the shadow that was under him to expand as he was going to the air, which started to suck in many members of the army, who were now using range elemental attacks to hit Vali, or were using holy or demotic magic to hit him, hell there were even a few throwing their weapons that were made to kill dragons's, but they all failed, especially when Vali launched a white light from his mouth, which when it hit the ground caused a massive explosion, that killed a lot of people, but it started to kill more when Vali used the power of Amaterasu to make his Holy Breath shoot out the flames, which hit multiple people at the same time, which in time slowly killed them.

Leading to only thirty percent of the army still left, due to them being out of range or using some magic to protect them.

"There, that should make them run away..." Vali muttered, before he froze when he felt something behind him, to which he slowly turned around, and saw someone who actually could hurt Issei gravely, Crom Cruach.

"Well, well, well, nice to see that Albion also has a nice host as well, but your still weak, just like Issei, though he gave me a good fight, and actually destroyed some of my scales in dragon mode, but I wonder, can you do the same?" Crom spoke in a taunting manner, which seemed to annoy Vali, but he seemed a bit worried, due to the fact that he can sense Albion's fear.

"I suppose that there is only one way to find out how strong I am." Vali stated as he started to blare out his power, causing Crom to smirk a bit when he heard what Vali said, and blared out his power as well.

"Heh, that is the way of a dragon!" Crom called out, before he disappeared in a burst of speed and appeared in front of Vali, who was shocked to see the speed that Crom had, before getting punched in the face, and being slammed into the ground by the punch, but before he could get up he was grabbed by the throat and was smashed into the ground, before he was lifted up again, and slammed into the ground once more, before the process repeated over and over again, but what Crom did not know was that this was part of Vali's plan, since he was using Kamui to absorbed the swords that had the flames of Amaterasu apart of them, which was a bit strange to Vali at first, but he shrugged it off mentally, before continuing what he was doing, before doing his big move.

The big move started when Vali glared at Crom, causing the black dragon that was transformed into a human to smirk, but the second he was about to say something he was impaled by a sword, which shocked Crom, but before he do anything he was impaled by more swords over and over again, until his body was cover with nothing but swords that were impaling him, but as he was about to remove any of them, he then noticed that the swords hurt him a lot more than any regular should, and that is when he noticed that all the swords that were in him were meant to kill a dragon, causing him to hurry to remove the swords, but he was stopped by Vali using Susanoo to prevent him from moving, which allowed Vali to cup his hands, just as a purple like beam started to form in his hands, causing Crom's eyes to widen, as he tried to escape, but when he looked at Vali's eyes, he could not help but grin when he noticed that his eye scarlet was now black.

"I am sending you straight to Hades, Galick Gun!" Vali called out, as his beam hit Crom point blank, though he did release his Susanoo when the beam hit, making sure that there was no chance to escape, and once the attack was done, there Crom was on the ground with the upper part of his clothes destroyed, along with the swords that were stabbed into him, an added bonus was that he had burn marks on his body.

 **{Vali you need to finish him now, before he recovers, otherwise you will have an even harder time trying to get him down again!}** Albion yelled at Vali, who nodded his head at what Albion said, but before he could do anything he was smacked by the side of the head, knocking him a few feet away, which made him growl in anger.

"Alright, that is it, I am going to...oh no..." Vali started, but soon froze in shock about what he was looking at, first there was not only reinforcements, making the army back to if Vali had to guess fifty percent of what it once was, but it was the fact that there was five dragon's that were floating on top of the army, or was next to the army, and when looking at the dragon's Albion started to shake in fear, well if he could he would, since he is in fear of what will happen to Vali, all while Vali looked at the dragons and knew full well who they were.

The first dragon was a black eastern dragon exceeding one hundred meters in length, it had gems along his body, all of which released a shimmering, silvery glow, it also had three eyes upon it's head which released the same silvery glow as it's gems, this was Apophis.

The next dragon, was strange one to Vali, it was a eastern dragon and a tree combined, but from what Vali knew this dragon's name was Ladon.

The third dragon was hard to describe where it was from, but it was a giant Dragon with three heads and six giant wings, he had very dark scales with a shade of purple that was added to them, this dragon was Aži Dahāka.

The fourth dragon, was a black Western Dragon with silver bright sharp eyes, though unlike other dragons before Vali, which are on four legs, this dragon was standing on his hind legs like a human, this was Grendel.

The final dragon, was a black colored Eastern Dragon, it has a large body about 20 meters long and a khaki colored belly, though it did had a snake-like appearance, it also has four limbs and four wings, but something about this dragon that made Vali furrow his brows in disgust was the fact that it had some fluids coming out of it's mouth, making Vali believe that this dragon was Niðhöggr.

 **{Vali you need to run, hide, do something! Just get out of here!}** Albion yelled at Vali, who winced a bit when he heard Albion speaking.

'I will get right on that the second that the barrier is down, and so that we do not get killed in the first fucking five minutes of trying to survive.' Vali thought, but before he could do anything, he was then hit with killing intent, and as he looked at the direction of where it was coming from, his eyes soon widen, as he saw Crom Cruach now in the air in his dragon form.

"That was a good attempt on trying to kill me, but to bad that it will take more than that to even kill me, a lot more than that." Crom Cruach told Vali with a growl, causing Vali to growl in annoyance, but looked nervous when he looked at the dragon's in front of him, so he pointed his sword at them, but he was shocked to see that they were glaring at him when he raised his sword.

"That sword will be destroyed, so that Yamata no Orochi can return, so that the Evil Dragon's can rise once again! Then once that happens we will kill everyone you love, starting with your family that was here." Apophis roar out loud, which seemed to make Vali look at him with wide eyes, before he seemed to let out a loud roar showing that he was now pissed, which seemed to surprised the Evil Dragon's before they were blinded by a bright light, and once the light disappeared the dragons were surprised at seeing what Vali looked like now.

He now had long slick back hair that reached to his waist just like Issei in his third dragon transformation, but the strangest thing was that his hair was a mix of the purest of white coloring, and the darkest of black coloring, or to put in another way pure white, and a really dark black, as both colors mixed in a messy sort of way, added to that he now had his shirt destroyed which now showed that he white dragon scales form around the sides of his face, along with black tattoos that mixed with the white scales, he was just like Issei in some ways but different, but something was off since he had a symbol on his chest, it was a symbol meant for hazards, but there was something that unnerved Crom, and that was the fact that he had a crazed look on his face showing that he was ready to kill.

"Kill...Kill...Kill...KILL!" Vali muttered with a crazed look on his face, which lead to his veins popping out while turning black, making his opponents look at him with wide eyes, before they quickly moved to dodge a punch Vali made, which made a crater into the ground, but luckily for them, but unfortunately for Vali. no one was killed when this happened.

 **{Va..Val...Vali! Calm down, otherwise you will kill everyone in the barrier!}** Albion shouted out loud, causing Vali to freeze, as his crazed look soon disappear slowly, but other than that nothing else changed, this include his appearance as well.

'R-Right...sorry...what the hell happened...' Vali replied in his mind tiredly, as he tried to get himself sorted out mentally, which sorta worked, but he still had the thoughts of killing a lot of people going through his mind.

"Huh, so this is the case you went with? To go wild and hope that will work?" Crom questioned, but he became silent when he saw Vali go into his balance breaker, before it changed into his White Devil Dragon Kings mode.

'There is only one thing to do now, I need to destroy this barrier...' Vali thought grimly, before taking in a deep breath, and charged at the army in front of him with both of his hands covered in lightning.

"Chidori!" Vali called out, but unknown to him he added a bit of his dragon slayer magic to it, causing one of his hands to have pure white lightning, while the other was a dark black coat of lightning, and as he was near, he made Susanoo's rib cage, with two skeleton arms appearing with swords in both hands, and before anyone knew Vali was stabbing multiple solders in the heart with his Chidoris, while he used the swords of Susanoo to attack the dragons so that they can keep away from him, but that barely lasted, since Apophis started to use water magic to try and drown Vali, then used shadow magic, but all that one did was refuel Vali so that he was at tip top condition.

The next to attack was Aži Dahāka, who used every ounce of magic he knew to try and kill Vali, but all Vali did was power up his Susanoo, and by doing so it changed to it's humanoid looking form, which now had it's legs appear and jumped out of the way of the incoming attacks, before Vali made his Chidoris go into the swords that his Susanoo was using, then to make it more challenging Vali started to use his divide dividing every time he managed to hit an opponent, but when doing so he killed almost all the solders that were on the ground, leaving about ten percent of them left, before focusing on the dragons once more.

Grendel and Niðhöggr decided to tag team Vali, which was something that Vali did not expect, and it actually almost destroyed his Susanoo, and once this happened Apophis joined, and that lead to some parts of Susanoo being destroyed, but the second the dragons grinned at their success, they began to frown when Vali powered up Susanoo again, making it go to it's almost complete form, to which they decided to smack at Susanoo with all the physical force that they had, but of course this did not work so well since when they tried they were soon cut by the sword Susanoo had and it actual cut small parts of their scales, which shocked the Evil dragon's, but Crom just grinned, before charging at Vali's Susanoo, and actually destroyed half of it in one go, before destroying the rest with a single low powered fire attack, making Vali fly back, before crashing into the ground in pain from the attacks that he took from Crom.

"Not bad, you actually did a lot of damage to do some decent damage to us, but this is the end Vali Lucifer, after today, no one will every see you as you are now again." Crom Cruach told Vali, who gritted his teeth, before he started to move and slowly stood up and glared at Crom with eyes full of hate, which made Crom give him a cocky smirk, to which seemed to piss of Vali more than it should, and the nest thing Crom knew Vali was covered by a white, black, and blue force of energy, which seemed to get stronger and stronger every second, and before Crom knew Vali was now using his Perfect Susanoo, which had yellow energy appearing in it's hands.

"You are all going straight to hell with this one attack, so suck it! Final Flash!" Vali screamed out loud, before roaring out his attack, which actually destroyed five percent of what's left of the army when the attack was charging, but when the attack was launched the rest were kill, but all the dragon's decided to move as fact as they could, but Ladon did not make it, and he was vaporized when the attack connected, which also destroyed the barrier that was covering as much of the area as possible, which shocked the dragons, but before they knew it Niðhöggr was soon vaporized by Vali as well from a attack that was black and white, but there was one thing that no one else other than Vali and Niðhöggr himself knew, Niðhöggr looked Vali right in the eyes, causing him to be in an infinite loop of a false reality for the rest of his existence, to which when he was done, his Susanoo was undone, and he was back in his base form, before he fell towards the ground exhausted, leaving the last four Evil dragons to look at what happened in shock.

"This is impossible, how can one devil like him kill both Niðhöggr and Ladon like they were nothing, something like this was never heard of!" Apophis exclaimed, but Crom just snorted at that, and looked at Vali in interest.

"I think he is interesting, but that is it, now let's just finish our job, after all **He** is expecting us." Crom told Apophis, who looked at Crom for a moment, before nodding his head at what he said, before grabbing Vali, and started to make a portal, but before they could finish someone attacked Aži Dahāka, making the three Evil Dragon's that were not attacked look at the person who did the damage, and were a bit shocked to see who it was.

"You are not going to take Vali!" The person growled, causing Crom to smirk.

"Issei Hyoudou...I figured you would appear, but I thought we would be gone, before you showed up." Crom spoke in a taunting sort of way, causing Issei to growl in annoyance at what Crom said, before he thought of what happened before he arrived.

(Flashback- The second the barrier was hit)

"Hmm...Now I think I should get some milk ready for the kids when they wake up...no wait the girl's force me to allow them to breast feed for now, so what should I do?" Issei muttered to himself, as he sat on a couch, but the second he went into thought he sensed a large amount of energy that was familiar to him, causing him to jump to his feet, and snap his finger's so that he was now wearing his new fighting gear.

A black metal toe combat boots that covered his shins, which had armor to protect said shins, black baggy combat pants with a black belt, along with four belts that were angled to be on his legs, two belts for each leg, then he had a black tang top that was covered by a red long sleeve shirt, that had materials meant for taking some light damage, black gloves that were finger-less that reached close to the elbows, but had some device on them, and finally a black coat that reached to his mid calf's, which also had a red symbol for dragon on the back.

 **[Issei this power I am sensing through you is nothing I ever thought I would feel again, wait...someone just died, what is going on over in that location that made Vali do whatever he is doing?]** Ddraig spoke to Issei in confusion, but he agreed with what Ddraig is saying, and started to actually look worried about what is happening.

"I do not know, but Vali's power is just off, it just feels do foul that it should not even be there." Issei replied with a mutter, before he put his index and middle fingers to his forehead, before he disappeared from his home.

(Flashback end)

"You are one seriously weird dragon, but if you think I will allow you to actually take Vali so you can do whatever you have in mind, then you are fucking mistaken, because I will kick your ass before you have the chance." Issei declared, as he turned into his True Welsh Dragon King Emperor mode, as well as his True Infinite Dream Red Dragon Hybrid form, before getting into a fighting stance, which made Crom snort a bit when he saw this.

"Aži Dahāka you take care of him, while Grendel and me gets our way of transport open." Crom told Aži Dahāka, who gave a savage grin, before he charged at Issei, who was scowling under his helmet.

"I am just going to finish you with one attack." Issei claimed, before he disappeared in a burst of speed that was far beyond what Aži Dahāka could track, and the second he found where Issei was, he was shocked to see that Issei was above him with his hands cupped together.

'...Shit...' Was Aži Dahāka's thought, as Issei charged his attack instantly.

"You are done, Super Kamehameha!" Issei called out, before launching his attack at Aži Dahāka, who could do nothing with how fast the attack came, which lead to him being destroyed for good, and once the dust had settle Issei sighed, before he looked to where the last three Evil Dragon's were, but as he did he looked shocked when he saw that they were already done making a teleportation gate, and that both Apophis and Grendel were already gone, and Crom was about to enter.

 **[You have to move Issei, otherwise Vali may be killed the second he gets away!]** Ddraig yelled in Issei's mind, to which Issei charged at Crom going as fast as he could, but he was to late, because when he was close to the gate, not only did Crom went through it, but it also closed leading to Issei crashing into the ground, with a devastated look appearing inside his helmet.

"Dame it...DAME IT!" Issei roared out loud in furry, as he punched the ground as hard as he can, leading to a giant crater being formed, and once he did the he lifted his head up to the sky and let out a roar that could of been heard for miles.

*One week later*

"..." Everyone that knew of Issei and was his friend, that lived in Japan, or was apart of Vai's team, just looked at Issei, who was just looking in front of him with dull looking eyes, since he had not said a word in a week, he had told everyone what happened, and that lead to Freyja, Hel, Athena, and surprisingly enough Reya were devastated to hear what happened to Vali, which his team soon joined them in their despair, since they saw him as family, but what made everyone concern about what happened was that Issei started to blame himself for what happened, but no one could tell for sure since he hid it so well, except for Irina, who was now sitting next to him, allowing him to rest his head on her shoulder, the only times they knew for sure that he was happy was when Tiamat and Raynare gave birth, one was a boy from Tiamat, and one girl from Raynare, but it was a surprise to everyone that a few seconds later they found out that Raynare actually was having twins.

Tiamat's son Neel actually gave the pure definition of the meaning of his name, he had sky blue hair, and aquamarine eyes that glowed like a jewel, he also had snow white skin, his face more resembles Issei, but his eye shape and nose were a more masculine version of Tiamat's own eye shape and nose.

Raynare's daughter is named Eleena, and the reason was that Eleena to Raynare was one of the many things that got her out of the darkness of her past for good, which made Issei smile a bit when he heard this, but Eleena was actually almost a clone of Raynare with a few differences, one was that her hair was darker, next was that her eye shape was just like Issei's except more feminine, along with that she had amethyst eyes, which seemed to really want to draw a person in.

Raynare's son on the other hand was named Adrian, he actually had Issei's face, and Raynare's skin tone, but a surprise that happened was that he had two different color eyes, on his left eye was emerald green, while his right eye was amethyst, he also had black hair that had a well balance mixed of brown hair to it.

"Issei...I don't know what is going on in your head, but let me tell you, you did nothing wrong, you did your best to save Vali, so no one blames you, added with that you were dealing with Evil Dragons, something I know some normal gods would have at least some trouble with if they were almost all together." Irina told Issei, who just sighed a bit from what she said, before he looked at her with a small smile on his face.

"I know, and I am just worried, I know Vali is not dead, since there has been no change in the system for the sacred gears, meaning we know Vali is not dead...meaning I know I can't do anything that involves investigating that would make me look well suspicious then I am afraid of what will happen to Vali, I mean the two of us did not meet eye to eye at first, but now, I guess the best way to describe us is...brothers...at least that is what I think." Issei spoke with a soft sigh, which seemed to make Irina frown a bit when she heard the words 'I think".

"You two are, I have seen the way the two of you hang out from time to time, train, or even through the phone, you two are acting like brothers, and there is nothing wrong with that, and with that said...we will get Vali back, I do not know when or how, but we will, it will just take some time, so do not think about going solo on this, cause another mother in this family of ours does not need a broken heart from having their son back in their life...I mean look at Vali's mom, she is destroyed by this information, I hate to see your mom like that...because I think I would be destroyed as well if I hear about you dying as well." Irina said with tears threatening to come out of her eyes, which Issei saw, and placed his hands on her face, and wiped the few tears that came out away, before he kissed her forehead, shocking her a bit when this happened, before a small smile appeared when she felt the mark that Issei gave her started to glow a bit, making her feel warm.

"There is nothing to worry about I am not going to die anytime soon, so there is no need to worry." Issei replied with a warm smile on his face, which made Irina blush a bit, bur a smile soon found itself on her face, as she nodded her head and snuggled into his chest, causing him to smile, before he looked to where everyone else was, and saw that they were smiling a bit after seeing everything what they saw.

'I think I now understand why she is the leader of the girls.'

'Do you think we should give them some privacy?'

These were a tiny bit of the things Issei heard, but he looked at a nearby window and saw the night sky, and frowned for a millisecond when he saw the full moon in view.

'We will save you Vali, all you need to do is hang in there.' Was Issei's general thought, before he looked back at Irina who was asleep on his chest, making a smile return to his face once more.

*Unknown location*

'Albion...where am...I...?' The thoughts of Vali tried to speak to Albion, but after not hearing anything he tried to open one of his eyes to see where he was, only to see some water in front of his face, which after looking a bit at he was knocked out once more, but unknown to him he was in a tube wearing black sweats that looked like they were made to be in water, along with wearing an oxygen mask on his face, while watching some distance away was the one person Vali hated more than anyone else, and that was his grandfather, Rizevim Livan Lucifer, who is now looking at some lab equipment that was apart of the lab that they were in, before a small smirk appeared on his face when he was reading some results he has.

"Soon Vali, soon, you will become my perfect weapon to destroy all those in my way, or that I see as a threat, but with you almost done, I need to deal with your dragon friend now, so that he won't ruin my plans for the future." Rizevim declared with a diabolical laugh, which echoed though the lab, all while Vali's veins started to bulged, and instead of the usual blue veins someone has they were now black, and was spreading all around his body.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **There we go another chapter done, if you all have any questions, or something then you can leave it in the reviews or you can PM me, either way I will look at it, and answer the best I can, so yea hope you all like the chapter now, and I will see you all next time, so till next time everyone.**

 **Complete Harem- Irina (Main girl), Raynare, Kuroka, Asia, Xenovia, Serafall, Gabriel, Penemue, Rossweisse, Yasaka, Artemis, Akeno, Koneko, Ophis, Ravel, Amaterasu, Le fay, Aphrodite, Tiamat, Murayama, Gaia, Bennia, Tsubasa, Elmenhilde Karnstein, Kiyome Abe, Tomoe, Sona, Jeanne**

 **Void**


End file.
